NARUTO UZUMAKI UN CAMBIO EN EL PASADO
by misael1997
Summary: ESPERO Y LES GUSTE EL CONTENIDO LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE KISHIMOTO ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO ( PENSAMIENTO DE LOS PERSONAJES ?: PERSONAJES MISTERIOSOS
1. Capitulo 1: prologo

NARUTO EL PASADO CAMBIA (PROLOGO)

Hace 12 años un zorro de 9 colas apareció en la villa oculta entre las hojas destruyendo todo a su paso. Los ninjas se alzaron en defensa de su aldea. El zorro aniquilo varios ninjas pero hubo un shinobi que se enfrento a esta horrible bestia sacrificando su vida y sellando la bestia en un cuerpo humano salvando asi la aldea oculta entre las hojas lo llamaban el 4to Hokage….

?: Asi que asi fue como salvo la aldea, interesante jamás pude imaginarme esto…(sale una lagrima de su ojo)…

Naruto Uzumaki era un ninja problemático para todos causaba relajos y no era muy bueno en los ninjutsus.

-  
EN ICHIARAKU RAMEN

Iruka: porque le hiciste eso a los rostros de los hokages naruto.

Naruto: porque yo me voy hacer más grande que ellos, "YO NARUTO UZUMAKI SERE EL PROXIMO HOKAGE UNA LEYENDA NINJA ENTONCES TODOS DEJARAN DE VERME MAL Y ME VERAN COMO UN NINJA DEBERAS…..

Iruka: (shock)…Hehe, Naruto te recuerdo que mañana debes pasar el examen.

AL OTRO DIA

Iruka: Bien comencemos con el examen final de acuerdo cuando mencione sus nombres deberán pasar al cuarto de examen de acuerdo. El examen final será de jutsu de clonación.

Naruto:(Noooo esa es mi peor técnica! Grandioso jamás pasare!)

Iruka: Muy bien naruto ahora es tu turno adelante.

Naruto: (Muy bien concéntrate naruto tu puedes hacerlo deberás) Jutsu de clonación.

APARECE UN CLON EN UN MUY MAL ESTADO….  
Iruka: Fallaste!

Mizuki: Iruka sensei fallo pero sus movimientos no estuvieron mal además hizo una réplica, este es su tercer intento y sabes lo mucho que desea convertirse en ninja, deberíamos darle una oportunidad para aprobarlo.

Iruka: Mizuki sensei los otros estudiantes crearon al menos 3 clones pero naruto hizo 1 y en muy mal estado no puedo aprobarlo.

Naruto sale del salón y se retira afuera de la academia ninja y se sienta en un columpio mientras observaba a los demás niños convertidos en ninjas, a lo lejos de el había alguien en las sombras que lo observaba…

?: (Ya casi es hora, si mal no recuerdo el tercer hokage posee una bola de cristal con la cual podrá verme tendré que ser rápido y tener cuidado) MMM ya veo incluso en este día…

A lo lejos una niña con cabello azul negro y ojos plateados observaba a naruto, se sentía mal y triste por él, esta niña era nada mas y nada menos que hinata hyuga. Algunos aldeanos comenzaron a hablar mal de naruto, mientras alguien se aproxima a el.

Mizuki: Naruto sigeme.

-  
LLEGA EL ATARDECER EN LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA NARUTO Y MIZUKI SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN TECHO HABLANDO..

Mizuki: sabes naruto creo que debo decirte algo es un secreto pero voy a contártelo.

Naruto:(Un secreto)

-  
LLEGO LA NOCHE EN LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA.

?: Rayos me quede dormido bueno llego la hora de ver al chico.

Mizuki : Iruka despierta!

Iruka : que sucede Mizuki.

Mizuki: necesitas ir con lord hokage de inmediato es por naruto el se robo el pergamino sagrado.

Iruka: hablas del pergamino del sello no imposible.

EN ESE MOMENTO VAN Y SE REUNEN CON EL HOKAGE LO CUAL DESPUES DA ORDEN DE TRAER A NARUTO, EN ESE MOMENTO NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA LEYENDO EL PERGAMINO Y PRACTICANDO UN JUTSU, PERO ES INTERRUMPIDO POR ALGUIEN.

?: (Percibo chakra de alguien cerca y de otro que se dirige asia aquí.) Hola naruto.

Naruto: quien eres tu(no puedo verle el rostro con esa mascara me pondré en guardia)

?:(al parecer ni ellos sabían los detalles que están alrededor ) tranquilo no soy tu enemigo, quiero que sepas la verdad naruto.

Naruto: cual verdad?( este tipo me da miedo pero siento que me conoce) de acuerdo te escucho.

?: (fui descuidado todo porque me quede dormido) Alguien se acerca creo que llegue tarde contigo , yo te contare el resto de lo que ellos te cuenten además necesito eliminar un espía que anda cerca percibo su chakra. Estas agotado por aprender ese jutsu descansa ya pronto llegara el.

Naruto:(se refiere a Mizuki sensei?) ok.

?: Nos volveremos a ver naruto te estaré observando hasta que llegue otra oportunidad de hablar contigo(voy por ti)

Espía: no puedo creerlo él me encontró quien será este tipo

?: Desaparece con esta técnica ********!

-  
MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO Y MIZUKI Y IRUKA

Mizuki: porque lo defiendes tanto es un zorro.

Iruka: no, el es naruto Uzumaki de la aldea oculta entre las hojas!

Naruto:(llorando)

Mizuki: muere Iruka, aggggggg (me golpeó ese enano)

Naruto: si le pones una mano encima a mi sensei te mato! Jutsu Multi Clones de sombras.

NARUTO LOGRA SALVAR A IRUKA QUIEN DESPUES LE ENTREGA SU BANDA NINJA, MIZUKI FUE ARRESTADO Y EL HOKAGE INFORMA A KAKASHI QUE SERA EL MAESTRO DE NARUTO SAKURA Y SASUKE CON LO CUAL EL ACEPTO, DESPUES DE PRESENTARSE LOS LLEVO AL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NUMERO 7 PARA VER SUS HABILIDADES PERO NO TRABAJAN EN EQUIPO Y LES DIJO QUE LES DARIA UNA OPORTUNIDAD AL SIGUIENTE DIA LO CUAL KAKASHI APROVECHA LO QUE RESTA DEL DIA PARA OBSERVAR A SUS ALUMNOS.

?: (HEHEEH Hatake Kakashi….)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1. ESPERO Y LES AIGA GUSTADO ES MI PRIMER FIC Y ESPERO VER SUS COMENTARIOS PARA VER QUE PUEDO MEJORAR GRACIAS POR LEER :D 


	2. Capitulo 2: el misterio

APARECE UN NINJA OBSERVANDO A SU ESPIA QUE ESTABA CERCA DE KONOHA DESTRUIDO.

Espia2: Vez fue destruido por esa técnica.

?: Ese ataque me recuerda a la herida que sufrí hace tiempo esto es extraño pero no importa nuestro plan ya pronto se pondrá en marcha y entonces llegara la paz a este mundo.

EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NUMERO 7 NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA ENTRENANDO SIENDO OBSERVADO NADA MENOS QUE POR HATAKE KAKASHI Y POR ALGUIEN MAS.

?: Kakashi me llevare al niño.

Kakashi: (desde cuando llego aquí no sentí su presencia) pero quien dijo eso? Agggggg

KAKASHI RECIBIO UN FUERTE GOLPE QUE LO TOMO DESPREVENIDO Y CON ESO BASTO PARA PERDER A NARUTO DE VISTA LO CUAL EL DESCONOCIDO SE LO LLEVO RAPIDAMENTE CON UNA TECNICA DE TELETRANSPORTACION.

Kakashi: esto es malo debo avisar al hokage cuanto antes "Jutsu de invocación NINKEN".

Pakkun: que sucede Kakashi.

Kakashi: necesito que rastren esto es una parte de la ropa de naruto debemos encontrarlo de inmediato.

Pakkun: de acuerdo te avisaremos en cuanto lo encontremos dispersión.

Kakashi: (resiste naruto ya iré por ti mientras tanto iré con el tercero)

-  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BOSQUE DE KONOHA

?: Al fin despertaste naruto.

Naruto: eres tu otra vez como llegue hasta aquí.

?: Miras ese kunai que está ahí en el suelo está marcado. Y tu espalda igual esta marcada. Utilize el jutsu del Trueno volador llamado"Hirashin No Jutsu".

Naruto: es por eso que estamos lejos eres un ninja increíble(un momento esa jutsu lo e oído en la academia)  
?:(Se quedo pensando a de haber recordado algo de la técnica Hehe)Veo que has escuchado de esa técnica hehe, pero antes de continuar necesito hacer algo con tu sello de ocho trigramas dejame verlo confía en mi.

Naruto:(como supo lo del sello).. de acuerdo.

NARUTO LE ENSEÑA SU SELLO QUE TIENE EN EL ESTOMAGO CON EL CUAL EL MISTERIOSO ACTIVA UN SELLO DE 5 PUNTOS Y TOCA A NARUTO QUE SALE VOLANDO.

?: Que descuidado con eso ya estará tu chakra estable.

Naruto: eso dolio ahora me diras quien eres?

?: Aun no puedo revelarte mi identidad pero necesito decirte todo lo que se de ti.

Naruto: esta bien te escucho.

?:(percibo el chakra de los sabuesos de Kakashi me encontraron Hehe)haha a parecer tu maestro Kakashi es muy hábil invoco sus sabuesos naruto dejaras esta aldea conmigo yo seré tu maestro y te entrenare no hay de otra necesito tu respuesta y tendrás las tuyas también vamos antes que lleguen y nos encuentren.

Naruto: pero que sucede rayos no entiendo nd !

?: Te lo dire en el camino conozco un lugar donde no nos encontraran y ahí estaremos seguros.

Naruto: pero dejar la aldea(Iruka,sakura,sasuke,tercero,)

?:Regresaras te lo prometo.

Naruto:( porque siento que me dice la verdad rayos que are) de acuerdo.

Pakkun y su equipo: no escaparas ya te tenemos rodeado.

?: Hehe buena elección naruto, Hiraishin no Jutsu PFFFFFFFFF

Pakkun: imposible esa técnica acaso será, debo avisarle a Kakashi.

-  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE.

Kakashi: Tercero esto es malo naruto fue secuestrado, ya tengo a Pakkun buscándolo.  
Hirzuen: Que has dicho Kakashi esto es malo debemos hallarlo de inmediato.(le hize una promesa que cuidaría de el espero no haber fracasado también en esta misión que se me dio)

EN ESTE INSTANTE LLEGAN PAKKUN Y SU EQUIPO EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE.

Pakkun: si lo encontré pero no solo eso sino que estaba con un ninja que tenia una mascara parecía anbu pero estoy seguro que no lo era, escapo de la aldea con naruto utilizo la técnica del 4to hokage el famoso hiraishin no jutsu.

Hiruzen: que has dicho eso es imposible(ni siquiera yo pude realizar la técnica del 2do hokage y la del 4to esta fuera de mi alcance)

Kakashi: Lord tercero ahora que recuerdo cuando fui atacado por el ninja el me dijo que se llevaría a naruto.

HIRUZEN SACA UNA BOLA DE CRISTAL PARA LOCALIZAR A NARUTO PERO NO LOGRA NADA HABIA UN JUTSU QUE NO LE DEJABA VER.

Hiruzen: Kakashi tienes una nueva misión encontrar a Uzumaki naruto y traerlo de regreso de acuerdo irán contigo 10 anbus adelante.

Kakashi: De acuerdo hokage sama Pakkun adelante.

Pakkun y su equipo: vamos aun puedo rastrear su olor.

YA ERA DE NOCHE Y NARUTO Y EL MISTERIOSO HOMBRE SE ENCONTRABAN MUY LEJOS YA DE KONOHA.

?: Aquí descansaremos.

Naruto: esa técnica es muy útil logramos avanzar demasiado lejos eres increíble.

?: He, esta técnica es de tu padre el 4to Hokage Naruto….

Naruto: de mi padre el 4to hokage(no imposible que acaba de decir)….

SILENCIO…..

Naruto: Entonces tu… eres… mi….

?: Solo he dicho que esa técnica es de tu padre no que lo soy.

Naruto:…

?: Veras naruto tu eres el hijo del 4to hokage Minato Namikaze y tu madre era Kushina Uzumaki, ellos murieron hace 12 años en el día que tu naciste, ellos detuvieron el ataque del zorro de las 9 colas que ahora esta dentro de ti, pero no solo lo detuvieron a el, hay otra parte de la historia que ni siquiera Hiruzen el 3er hokage sabe, había un uchiha controlando al poderoso kyubi tu padre lo enfrento y lo derroto pero el escapo y dijo que regresaría para vengarse tu padre pensó que era uchiha madara ya que el era el único que podía invocar al zorro de las 9 colas y además entrar ala aldea con la barrera y matar a los anbus que tenia de escolta del tercero ya que cuando una jinchuriki mujer esta embarazada el sello se debilita y la bestia puede salir, tu padre murió dejándote todo en tus manos naruto, tu eres naruto namikaze Uzumaki, escúchame naruto lo que acabo de decirte no debes revelarlo ya que tu padre tenia varios enemigos y si se llegaran a enterar que tuvo un hijo no tendrían dudas en acabarte fue por eso que Hiruzen el 3er hokage te puso el apellido Uzumaki ahora lo siguiente será que te entrenare tenemos aproximadamente 2 meses antes de los exámenes chunin en ese tiempo te volverás increíblemente fuerte e iremos a derrotar a alguien que tengo en mente de acuerdo.

Naruto: Pero como sabes todo esto de mi.

?: te contare quien soy yo en su debido momento de acuerdo naruto.

Naruto: Me pregunto que pasara con la aldea en mi ausencia.

?: Ahorita vienen a buscarte para traerte de regreso pero no nos encontraran ya que te e puesto un sello y los sabuesos no podrán olerte mas, quieres ser un héroe verdad naruto entonces regresaras y les demostraras de que estas hecho, la aldea estará bien ya que tu y yo derrotaremos a alguien que va a querer destruirla.

Naruto: como estas tan seguro?

?: He esa es la otra parte de la verdad que sabrás dentro de poco por ahora entrare en tu mente y veré al kyubi…..

-  
INTERIOR DE NARUTO UZUMAKI

Naruto: que es esto, estoy cerca de una jaula pero si ese es el kyubi como llegue aquí.

KYUBI: lograstes llegar aquí por ese sujeto que esta ahí grrr….

?: oye kyubi necesitare que cooperes conmigo para ayudar a naruto.

kyubi: MAUAJAJAJAJAJA estas perdiendo mi tiempo si crees que yo te ayudare con el entrenamiento con este chico veras en cuanto logre romper el sello los devorare a ambos grrrrr.

?:( ya veo no me deja de otra opción no quería hacer esto pero bueno) Creo que necesitas un poco de mi chakra para cooperar entonces toma..

Kyubi: Pero que es estoo…..(Recuerdos)…. Tu eres….

?: ayudaras cierto.

Kyubi:(Este sujeto ya veo..) De acuerdo cooperare.

Naruto: pero que ha pasado.

-  
SALIERON DEL INTERIOR DE NARUTO.

Naruto: que fue eso?

?: Solo hize que tu chakra rojo ya lo puedas usar mas constante, si me disculpas regresare necesito ir a enfrentar los anbus que vienen por nosotros, naruto duerme un poco que mañana será un dia agotador.

Kakashi: que sucede Pakkun veo que algo a pasado.

Pakkun: el olor de naruto y del sujeto terminan aquí no entiendo como pudo desaparecer su olor.

DE PRONTO APARECE EL MISTERIOSO DETRÁS DE KAKASHI..

Kakashi:( no cabe duda es la técnica del 4to hokage rayos el marco el sello en algún lugar de mi cuerpo cuando me golpeó)

?: Muy fácil si uso un sello no somos detectables…

anbus: en guardia todos es el enemigo.

Kakashi:( este sujeto debo confirmar sus habilidades para derrotarlo)

?: Hehe me estas estudiando Kakashi Hatake, bueno naruto regresara a la aldea en su debido momento yo me encargare de su entrenamiento, entrena a sasuke uchiha es tu deber enseñarle el sharingan ya que pronto lo despertara.

Kakashi: Naruto vendrá conmigo no importa lo que digas asi que dime donde esta.

?: Kakashi ni con tu sharingan no me derrotaras y esos anbus no son rivales para mi, el niño regresara es todo y prepárense que orochimaru también ara de las suyas pronto suerte los veré pronto …. Hiraishin no jutsu. pfffffffff

Kakashi: Desaparecio no tiene caso regresamos ala aldea de inmediato y avisemos al hokage de lo sucedido.

anbus: hai!

DE REGRESO CON NARUTO  
?: Espero que este asiendo lo correcto.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE HUBO UNA REUNION DONDE KAKASHI LES EXPLICO LO SUCEDIÓ A TODOS LOS JOUNINS Y LIDERES DE LOS CLANES Y ESTABAN REUNIDOS LOS CONSEJEROS.

Danzou: ese niño es un traidor a la aldea.

Hiashi Hyuga: ay algo que nosotros no sabemos eso es lo que sucede.

Kakashi: estoy seguro que naruto regresara pero nose cuando , el ninja que utiliza la técnica del 4to hokage estoy seguro que es uno muy poderoso no recuerdo que el yondiame tuviera un discípulo.

Hiruzen: no lo tubo el no revelaba sus técnicas poderosas a cualquiera incluso los que lo saben el hiraishin no jutsu no pueden hacerlo ya que necesitan a 2 mas de apoyo.

Asuma sarotobi: entonces dejemos de preocuparnos por el niño regresara padre y es mejor prepararnos para los exámenes chunin.

Gai: por cierto Kakashi por tu relato ese sujeto te conoce estoy seguro ya que no te hizo ningún daño físico y pudo haberlo hecho sin piedad, y no solo tu estabas espiando a tu joven alumno sino que no te percataste que había alguien mas aparte de ti que lo observaba.

Hiruzen:(Perdónenme Minato y Kushina)

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN KONOHA LA GENTE SE SENTIA FELIZ YA QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI YA NO ESTARIA PARA MOLESTARLOS, SUS COMPAÑEROS DE LA ACADEMIA ESCUCHARON LOS RUMORES Y SE REUNIERON CON SU EQUIPO Y LES PREGUNTARON A LOS JOUNIN DE SU EQUIPO SI ERA VERDAD LO QUE DECIAN LA GENTE CON LA CUAL ELLOS DIJIERON SI MAS NO REVELARON LOS MOTIVOS. ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS UN SUJETO CON UNA MASCARA ESTABA ENOJADISIMO.

?: TSKKK. ESTA GENTE….(IRE A VERLA)

Hinata Hyuga:(Naruto kun…que..te..sucedió…espero….que…estés…bien.. y…vivo…por favor..)

LOS EQUIPOS ERAN EL EQUIPO 7 CONFORMADOS POR SAI,SASUKE,SAKURA Y KAKASHI, EL EQUIPO 8 ERA KURENAI,KIBA,HINATA Y SHINO, EL EQUIPO 9 ERA ROCKLEE,NEJI HYUGA, TENTEN Y GAI, EL EQUIPO 10 ERA ASUMA, CHOUJI, INO Y SHIKAMARU, CADA UNO DE ELLOS COMENZARON SUS ENTRENAMIENTOS PARA LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN.

?:(la encontré )

ESE MISMO DIA EN LA TARDE HINATA SE ENCONTRABA EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DONDE SOLIA ESPIAR A NARUTO Y SE PUSO A LLORAR POR EL PELI RUBIO CON OJOS AZULES YA QUE NO SABIA SI ESTABA MUERTO O VIVO.

?:porque estas triste niña

hinata:(un anbu no sentí cuando llego que raro, no siento que quiera hacerme daño)…estaba…pensando..en….un…amigo…

?:Hehe(esta pensando en el), no te preocupes el esta bien y regresara te lo aseguro por mientras entrena y vuélvete fuerte y no mueras sigue tu camino ninja.

Hinata:( El desapareció)… si….

Naruto: ey donde estabas ya termine el 1er paso de la técnica

?: Estuve observando como iba todo en konoha, Jajá muy bien lo estas asiendo de maravilla sigamos con el otro paso.

ASTA AQUÍ TERMINA EL CAP 2 ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE :d 


	3. Capitulo 3: Destruccion en El sonido

CAPITULO 3: LA DESTRUCCION DE OTOGAKURE NO SATO LA ALDEA OCULTA DEL SONIDO.

HA PASADO UN MES Y NARUTO SE HA VUELTO INCREIBLEMENTE FUERTE TANTO EN NINJUTSU Y TAIJUTSU EL SUJETO QUE LO ESTABA ENTRENANDO SE SENTIA SORPRENDIDO POR LAS HABILIDADES DEL PEQUEÑO YA QUE PODIA CONTROLAR MAS EL CHAKRA ROJO,

EN UN BOSQUE LEJANO

?:(aquí descansare un poco )(Recuerdos…..)  
SE LOGRAN ESCUCHAR GRITOS DE MUJERES Y NIÑOS , Y UNA CIUDAD DESTRUIDA….

sujeto 1: Esto es malo derrotaron al sexto hokage!

sujeto 2: No solo eso estamos a punto de morir todos!

Voz siniestra: Todos ustedes estarán acabados.

Sujeto 3: No si yo estoy aquí para evitarlo…

Mujer 1: por fin has llegado.

-FIN DE RECUERDOS-

Voz interior de ?: Deja de recordar eso, o yo mismo te aniquilo.

?: Hehe deja de decir tonterías.. Iré con naruto.

-CON NARUTO-

?: Veo que has aprendido la técnica interesante estamos listos para ir a otogakure no sato.

Naruto: de acuerdo y a quien nos enfrentaremos.

?: a un sannin de la aldea de la hoja es orochimaru.

Naruto: y que es lo que piensa hacer ese tipo?

?: Intentara destruir la aldea de la hoja en 1 mes mas y matara al tercer hokage.

Naruto: no el ha sido unos de los que me a ayudado.

?: Es por eso que le salvaremos a el y a la aldea que te a rechazado.  
Naruto: Ahora que lo pienso en verdad tu puedes ver el futuro hasta ahorita lo poco que has dicho a ocurrido en verdad como lo sabes.

?: veras que yo no soy de este tiempo…llegue aquí con un jutsu de espacio universal del tiempo para evitar las catástrofes del futuro, se quienes son los enemigos y amigos, vine aquí para proteger a konoha, te enseñare todo lo que debas aprender y asi cambies el futuro que yo llegue a vivir. Hemos llegado a la aldea hoy será su fin.

Naruto: de acuerdo jutsu multiclones de sombra adelante.

ninjas del sonido: nos atacan preparen las defensas.

EN ALGUN LUGAR EN LA ALDEA DEL SONIDO.

Ninja del sonido: Orochimaru sama hemos sido atacados por 2 sujetos poderosos derrotaron a la gran mayoría de hombres y ahorita están combatiendo con los 5 del sonido.

Kabuto: 2 sujetos dijiste, orochimaru no serán…

Orochimaru: Akatsuki. En marcha Kabuto.

CUANDO OROCHIMARU HIZO PRESENCIA PUDO VER A SUS MEJORES GUARDESPALDAS MUERTOS KIMIMARO, SAKON Y UKON, JIROBO, KIDOMARU, Y TAYUYA.

?:Naruto encárgate de Kabuto es el que tiene los lentes ya sabes como derrotarlo.

Naruto: de acuerdo.

Orochimaru: No se quien eres pero el niño si es el jinchuriki del kyubi uno de los premios de Akatsuki Hehe donde llego a caer, en mis preciosas manos eres mío niño.

?: No tan rápido orochimaru tienes que pelear conmigo.

Orochimaru: esto será pan comido muajajaja.

?(ya veo olvidaba que puede usar sus manos, es muy peligroso asi)

Voz interna de ?: (deberás piensas hacerlo sabiendo que podrán descubrirte)

?:(He no te preocupes se lo que hago para ellos yo soy un fantasma )Naruto acércate y no te alejes de mi un cambio de planes ahora veras lo que es el miedo orochimaru haaaa!

Naruto:(pero que es esto se transformo su chakra es naranjado que poder)

kyubi:…..grrr…..

Kabuto: lord orochimaru ese sujeto es un jinchuriki, tiene un chakra muy poderoso ay que escapar.

DERREPENTE EL MISTERIOSO APARECIO DETRÁS DE ELLOS

Orochimaru:(ya veo se traslado con ese kunai, un momento acaso será..)

LOS DOS SUJETOS FUERON GOLPIADOS Y SALIERON VOLANDO ASIA UNA TORRE QUE DESTRUYERON TRAS SU CAIDA.

?: (Marcados)

Orochimaru: no hay duda es el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas, eso significa que tu tienes el poder del zorro también esto es imposible al menos que tu haigas sobrevivido…

EL JOVEN MISTERIOSO SE QUITA LA MASCARA Y OROCHIMARU TEMBLO DE MIEDO A VER EL ROSTRO, NARUTO LOGRO VER UN MECHON RUBIO Y SE SORPRENDE, SE VUELVE A COLOCAR LA MASCARA.

Orochimaru: quien eres tu!

?: Naruto vámonos , Bijudaama! Hiraishin no jutsu pfffffffff

Orochimaru y Kabuto: imposible estamos fritos…

BOOOOOM! LA ALDEA FUE DESTRUIDA CON LA BIJUDAMA DEL MISTERIOSO, NO A LOMUY LEJOS DE AHÍ SE ENCONTRABA JIRAIYA QUIEN SE PERCATO DE UN PODEROSO CHAKRA Y SE DIRIGIO RAPIDAMENTE AHÍ…

?:siento un chakra cerca(naruto se ha desmayado iré a investigar)

EL MISTERIOSO PUDO OBSERVAR A UN NINJA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA CABELLO LARGO BLANCO Y PONTADO EN UN SAPO SUPO QUE ESE ERA JIRAIYA.

?:(ya veo es el entonces lo dejare aquí para que jiraiya lo regrese a la aldea asi yo puedo evitar algo mas fuerte que se aproxima)

JIRAIYA LOGRA VER UN SUJETO CON UN NIÑO RUBIO CON LA BANDA DE KONOHA EN EL PISO LO CUAL JIRAIYA SE ACERCA RAPIDAMENTE.  
Jiraiya: suelta a ese niño de konoha.

?: He descuida, regresa a este niño a su aldea jiraiya .

Jiraiya: quien eres tu?

Jiraiya: (ese es el hijo de Minato el chico que posse el kyubi, acaso fue secuestrado , pero este tipo es aun misterioso será de el ese poderoso chakra que sentí a pesar que estuve demasiado lejos)

?: Lo siento no puedo decirte pero encárgate del niño, regresare por el para terminar de contarle unas cosas mientras en mi ausencia enséñale el senjutsu y la técnica de invocación.

Jiraiya:(cuales serán sus razones) Porque debería confiar en ti?

?: me quitare la máscara.

EL SUJETO SE QUITO LA MASCARA ASTA LA NARIZ CUBRIENDO SUS MEJILLAS Y BOCA DEJANDO VER SUS OJOS AZULES Y CABELLO RUBIO….

Jiraiya: ¿Minato?(imposible)

Se volvió a colocar la máscara

?:cuídalo bien jiraiya Akatsuki pronto se moverá y vendré por el en cuanto tu le enseñes el resto, ahora lo que paso aquí repórtalo al sandaime orochimaru está muerto de acuerdo nos volveremos a ver pronto hiraishin no jutsu…pfffffffff.

Jiraiya:(Esa técnica imposible) No hay duda es el 4to hokage Minato! Debo avisarle al hokage de inmediato.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA UN SANNIN CARGANDO A UN NIÑO EN LA ESPALDA LLEGA A TODA VELOCIDAD Y SE DIRIGE A LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE Y LE CUENTA LOS HECHOS SOBRE LA ALDEA OCULTA DEL SONIDO Y SOBRE LA MUERTE DE OROCHIMARU.

Jiraiya: otra cosa el yondaime hokage está vivo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Hiruzen: debemos mantener esto en secreto de acuerdo hasta no asegurar nada (en verdad Minato está vivo, no imposible si yo mismo vi como murió que está sucediendo aquí).

MIENTRAS TANTO A LO LEJOS DE UNAS MONTAÑAS UN MIEMBRO DE AKATSUKI ESTABA EN UNA MISION CUANDO DERREPENTE FUE SORPRENDIO.

VOZ INTERIOR DE ?:(Estas seguro de lo que harás esto es peligroso aunque quizás valga la pena)

?:(Usare todo lo que pueda a favor mío ya verás confía en mí). Hola Itachi uchiha.

Itachi:(jutsu de tele transportación ya veo)

?:(No percibo chakra de nadie más aquí, es seguro hablar con él) Vengo a hablar contigo Itachi.

Itachi: he, que te hace pensar que responderé

ITACHI ACTIVO SU SHARINGAN.

?:Itachi tranquilízate, déjame presentarme…

EL JOVEN RETIRA SU MASCARA HASTA LA MITAD LO CUAL ITACHI SE SORPRENDE Y PUDO DECIR LO SIGUIENTE.

Itachi: Yondaime…

?:Necesito confirmar unas cosas Itachi y solo tu puedes responderlas , se que estas de espía en Akatsuki, y sobre tu misión del golpe de estado, déjame decirte que eres un héroe pero las cosas no siempre salen como queremos..

Itachi: creo que sabe demasiado… que le gustaría saber….

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO 


	4. Capitulo 4:EL REGRESO DE NARUTO A KONOHA

CAPITULO 4 EL REGRESO DE NARUTO UZUMAKI A KONOHA

NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA

Naruto: rayos donde estoy mi cabeza….

-MENTE DE NARUTO-

Kyubi: esas en konoha mocoso…

Naruto: acaso ese sujeto me abandono..

Kyubi: mocoso el no te abandono el va a regresar por ti de eso estoy seguro, ahora que regreses afuera te preguntaron que fue lo que sucedió les dirás que no recuerdas nada asi se calman las cosas un poco entendiste..

Naruto: si…

-DE REGRESO CON NARUTO EN SU HABITACION-

Hiruzen: Por fin despiertas naruto.

Jiraiya: Naruto yo te traje a konoha te encontré con un sujeto misterioso en la aldea oculta del sonido me podrías contar que fue lo que sucedió y porque estabas con el?

Naruto: verán no logro recordar nada, solo recuerdo que hablo conmigo y me entreno .

Jiraiya: Ya veo(asi que le conto la verdad ya veo )me alegro de haberte encontrado niño.

Hiruzen: Bueno naruto veo que ya estas mejor y podrás salir de aquí, te aviso que se acercan los exámenes chunin, asi que te gustaría participar naruto?

Naruto: Por supuesto que si , pero seguiré en el mismo equipo que Kakashi?

Hiruzen: no tendrás un nuevo equipo y maestro.

Jiraiya: (aquí es donde yo entro) Veras naruto yo seré tu maestro.

Naruto: quien eres tu a juzgar por tu apariencia eres débil viejo.

Jiraiya: que has dicho yo soy uno de los sannin de konoha !

Naruto: ya veo eso suena genial entonces

Hiruzen: (Jiraiya me has sorprendió)

Jiraiya: Tercero creo que volveré a entrenar genins durante un tiempo naruto yo te entrenare a t jóvenes mas que decida Hiruzen no perderás en el examen chunin.

Naruto: me parece perfecto jiraiya sama porque yo algún día seré hokage!

OCULTO EN KONOHA HABIA UN SUJETO AFUERA DEL EDIFICIO QUE ESCUCHABA LA CONVERSACION.

?:(asi que decidió entrenar al chiquillo perfecto, asi tomare un descanso y vigilare a los otros gracias jiraiya, ahora necesito hacer una visita)

EN CUANTO DESPARECIO, LLEGO EL TERCER HOKAGE JUNTO CON UNOS ANBUS.

Hiruzen:(que extraño sentí que alguien mas estaba aquí)

-MANSION HYUGA-

HINATA SE ENCONTRABA ATRÁS DE LA CASA EN EL PATIO PENSANDO EN SU JOVEN RUBIO DESAPARECIDO CUANDO APARECE UN JOVEN CON MASCARA.

?:Hola Hinata.

EL JOVEN MISTERIOSO SE ACERCA Y TOCA EL HOMBRO DE HINATA.

?:(Marcada) El a regresado a konoha hinata me retiro, pffff.

Hinata:(Naruto…kun..)

DESPUES DE QUE NARUTO SE RECUPERO, SALIO DEL HOSPITAL Y SE DIRIGE CON SU NUEVO MAESTRO Y SUS NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO.

Jiraiya: muy bien asi que ustedes serán mis 3 alumnos están listos?

Naruto: por supuesto que si.

Wes: claro soy bueno en ninjutsus.

Hiro: Hehe eso lo veremos.  
DESPUES DE 2 HORAS DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Jiraiya: muy bien lo han hecho de maravilla el entrenamiento termina hoy naruto tu vendrás conmigo.

Wes y Hiro: Hai sensei.

Naruto: dígame jiraiya sama.

Jiraiya: Bueno naruto se acercan los exámenes chunin y estoy seguro que quieres aprobarlos asi que yo el gran sabio de los sapos te enseñare una técnica poderosa se llama "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Jutsu de invocación.

NARUTO SE QUEDA SORPRENDIDO YA QUE SU MAESTRO LOGRA INVOCAR UN SAPO .

Naruto: yo quiero intentarlo Jiraiya sama.

Jiraiya: Muy bien primero deberás firmar este contrato (Espero que esto sea lo correcto)

NARUTO CANALIZA SU CHAKRA ROJO Y HACE EL JUTSU QUE SU MAESTRO USO.

Naruto: Listo, Ahora jutsu de invocación "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

NARUTO LOGRA INVOCAR UN SAPO GIGANTE , AL PODEROSO GAMABUNTA, JIRAIYA SE QUEDO SORPRENDIO POR EL INMENSO CHAKRA QUE TIENE AL INVOCARLO A EL, E IGUAL GAMABUNTA TAMBIEN SE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO Y ASI CONTINUARON CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO PASARON 2 HORAS MAS Y DECIDIERON HACER UNA TECNICA.

Naruto: dígame jiraiya sama ahora cual técnica me enseñara?

Jiraiya:(en verdad sigo sorprendido el ya puede utilizar el chakra rojo del zorro de las 9 colas o acaso alguien le enseño como usarlo este niño en verdad es muy poderoso)

Jiraiya: observa naruto esta técnica es llamada rasengan, esta técnica la invento el 4to hokage y solo yo puedo usarla, al 4to hokage le tomo 1 año en perfeccionarla y tu podrías ser el 2do en aprenderla.

Naruto:(asi que mi padre invento esta técnica la cual me enseño el sujeto con la mascara)  
Naruto grita: RASENGAAAN!

LOGRANDO DESTRUIR UN ARBOL.

MIENTRAS EL MAESTRO Y EL ALUMNO PASABAN ENTRENANDO ,A ESCONDIDAS SE ENCONTRABA HINATA OBSERVANDO A SU HEROE COMO SE HABIA HECHO TAN FUERTE Y TAN HABIL CON LOS JUTSUS.

Hinata(wow…naruto…solo…vistes….una…vez…esa…técnica….y… la…pudiste….hacer….)

JIRAIYA AUN SEGUIA SORPRENDIDO YA QUE LE NIÑO PUDO REALIZAR LA TECNICA DEL 4TO HOKAGE CON UNA FACILIDAD.

Jiraiya: (ya veo entonces ese sujeto con el que estaba le enseño el jutsu el 4to hokage esto confirma mis sospechas pero no entiendo como esta con vida aquí ay algo raro)

Naruto: Hehe no es por presumir pero ya conocía esa técnica jiraiya sama, fue muy fácil de aprender.

Jiraiya:(justo como lo pensé) Oye naruto pudiste verle el rostro a ese sujeto o acaso el te dijo quien era por favor puedes confiar en mi.

Naruto: en verdad no pude verle el rostro tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era, pero cuando peleo con orochimaru se quito la máscara yo solo alcance a ver un mechón rubio.

Jiraiya:(entonces sabia que orochimaru planearía un ataque con konoha y decidió salvar ala hoja ya veo y no solo eso también esta enterado de Akatsuki )

Jiraiya: oye naruto debo recordarte que eres el jinchuriki del kyubi y debes soportar el rechazo de los demás ya que mucha gente perdieron a sus familiares por causa del zorro y es por eso que te miran asi , pero estoy seguro que hay gente que en verdad te quieren y no huirán de ti confía en ti.

Naruto: si claro como si hubiera alguien que le gustaría estar conmigo baaa.

Jiraiya: Un gran poder tiene una gran responsabilidad, úsala a tu favor siempre, y asi lograras salvar toda la gente.

NARUTO SE QUEDO MIRANDO AL CIELO Y JIRAIYA NOTO QUE RECORDO ALGO EL NIÑO Y ESTABA EN LO CIERTO NARUTO RECORDO QUE HABIA UNA NIÑA CON PELO NEGRO AZULADO CON OJOS PLATEADOS QUE ESTABA EN APRIETOS POR UNOS CHICOS Y NARUTO LA DEFENDIO LO CUAL NARUTO CAE INCONSCIENTE, PERO LA NIÑA NO LE CORRIO AUNQUE DESPUES INTENTO HABLARLE LLEGO ALGUIEN SE LA LLEVO, NO LA VIO MAS, AUNQUE DESPUES DE ESO HABIA AVECES QUE SE SENTIA OBSERVADO Y CUANDO IVA A LOS MERCADOS CUANDO LE INSULTABAN LA GENTE , EL SABIA QUE HABIA ALGUIEN AHÍ QUE LO MIRABA Y EL SE SENTIA CONTENTO CON ESA PRESENCIA,

Jiraiya: veo que te has acordado de algo verdad

Naruto: no fue nada…

DESPUES SON INTERRUMPIDOS POR UN SAPO MENSAJERO

SAPO: Jiraiya el gran sapo desea verte ocupa decirte algo importante.

Jiraiya: ya veo entonces iré enseguida, naruto es todo por hoy.

Naruto:(Esa chica quien será creo que la conozco que raro esa sensación de antes la siento ahorita…) Gracias erosennin.

NARUTO SE RETIRA DEL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DIRIGIENDOSE A SU LUGAR SECRETO MIENTRAS AVANZA HACIA EL BOSQUE DONDE ENCUENTRA SU LAGO SECRETO Y DECIDE ACOSTARSE EN LA HIERBA A DESCANSAR UN LOGRO SEGUIR AL CHICO HASTA SU LUGAR SECRETO, UN POCO TIMIDA SE ACERCABA MAS Y MAS DONDE SE ENCONTRABA NARUTO PERO HIZO RUIDO LO CUAL NARUTO ESCUCHO Y SE PUSO EN GUARDIA.

Naruto: quien esta ahí!

HINATA TOMO VALOR PARA SALIR DEL ARBUSTO Y HABLAR CON EL CHICO RUBIO.

Hinata: soy…yo….naruto..

Naruto: hola hinata(que raro acaso ella conocía este lugar, este lugar era mi escondite secreto de hace años, esta sensación ya veo es ella…)

Hinata:yo…estem….naruto…quería…decirte…..que…me…alegro….que…estes…bien…escuche…..que….habias…..desaparecido….

NARUTO SE ACERCO A HINATA LA CUAL LA JOVEN HYUGA SE PUSO ROJA Y ENTONCES NARUTO LA ABRAZO Y LE DIJO.

" gracias por preocuparte por mi, asi que eras tu la niña que salve hace mucho, tu eras la que me espiaba durante todo este tiempo ahora por fin lo comprendo hinata discúlpame por haber sido tan tonto, ahora entiendo porque siempre te pones roja y te desmayas cuando te hablo he".

A LO LEJOS DE AHÍ UN MISTERIOSO OBSERVABA LA ESCENA

Hinata: naruto….yo….

NARUTO MIRO A HINATA Y PUDO NOTAR QUE ESTABA ROJA PERO IGNORO ESO Y DECIDIO HACER ALGO QUE CAMBIARIA SU DESTINO, LE DIO UN BESO CON LO CUAL DESPUES DE ESO LOS DOS SE QUEDARON VIENDOSE Y DECIDIERON PASAR EL RESTO DEL RATO PLATICANDO YA QUE NARUTO VIO QUE EL AMBIENTE SE HABIA PUESTO TENSO, NARUTO ESCUCHO LA HISTORIA DE HINATA Y LO QUE LE SUCEDIÓ EN EL CLAN HYUGA.

"HINATA YO CAMBIARE EL DESTINO DEL CLAN HYUGA EN CUANTO ME CONVIERTA EN HOKAGE"

DESPUES DE ESO NARUTO LE CUENTA SU ENTRENAMIENTO CON EL SUJETO DE LA MASCARA.

Hinata:(será el mismo sujeto que fue a verme)

-ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS-

VOZ INTERIOR DE ?: ESTO ES NOSTALGICO MUAJAJA.  
?:(Cierra el pico y déjame observar esto jajá)

?:(Bueno iré hablar con Hiruzen)

-EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE-

?: Hola Hiruzen sama…

Hiruzen: tu(logro evadir mis anbus y entro a mi oficina sin ser descubierto)

?: Tranquilo no soy un enemigo, Hiruzen dentro de poco comenzaran los exámenes chunin y estaré observando todo.

Hiruzen: entonces me dirás la verdad.

?: Verdad?

Hiruzen: los rumores se hacen cada vez más grande, eres Minato verdad?

Voz interior ?:(al parecer tu plan funciono después de todo)

?: No responderé eso Hiruzen , Akatsuki pronto se moverá y estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido con los uchihas.

Hiruzen: entonces tu vistes todo?

?: Asi es como ninja de konoha estoy del pendiente de todo.

Hiruzen: sabes que aun puedes regresar y tomar mi lugar como hokage…

?: Yo pienso que debes de reclutar a tsunade como quinta hokage lo haría bien. Me retiro solo venia a saludarte cuídate.

PASARON LOS DIAS MIENTRAS TANTO NARUTO Y HINATA HACIAN CADA VEZ MAS CONTACTO Y NARUTO LA AYUDABA A MEJORAR SU TAIJUTSU CLARO ESTO A ESCONDIDAS DEL CLAN HYUGA Y DEL EQUIPO DE KURENAI, SASUKE UCHIHA LOGRO DESPERTAR EL SHARINGAN DURANTE UNA MISION QUE TUVO CON KAKASHI, QUE LUEGO ESTE LO ESTABA ENTRENANDO PARA QUE PUDIERA USAR EL CHIDORI, SAKURA TUVO UN PROGRESO LEVE NO MUCHO, SAI ERA UN CHICO RARO PERO TENIA UN PODER INCREIBLE, LOS DEMAS EQUIPOS SEGUIAN ENTRANDO PARA NO QUEDARSE ATRÁS DE LOS DEMAS.

DESPUES EL EQUIPO 8 TENIA UNA MISION RANGO A LO CUAL ERA LLEVAR DE ESCOLTA A UN SEÑOR FEUDAL.

-CERCA DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO-

Ninja Renegado 1: ese es el feudal me parece que estamos de suerte, pero que es eso una hyuga.

Ninja renegado 2: esto es perfecto podremos matar al feudal y robar el Byakugan (ojo blanco o visión pura).

Líder: Hehe esto será interesante andando.

ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS HABIA ALGUIEN QUE LOS HABIA VISTO MOVERSE…

Kiba:(que es esto son 5 olores rayos es el enemigo)

Shino:(mis insectos se han comenzado a alborotar hay enemigos)

Hinata:(el ambiente ha cambiado usare mi byakugan)

Kurenai: atentos todos es el enemigo!

Ninjas Renegado 1,2 y 3: Nosotros nos encargaremos de esta jounin será demasiado fácil.

Líder: me tocara pelear contra unos críos demasiado fácil Hehe.

Líder: Doton Kengan No jutsu( Jutsu Puño de Roca)

EL LIDER LOGRA GOLPIAR A KIBA Y A SHINO LO CUAL RECIBEN EL GOLPE DIRECTAMENTE Y CAEN INCONSCIENTES, CON LO CUAL EL LIDER AVANZA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA HINATA.

Kurenai: Shino, Kiba, hinata resistan (tendré que utilizar mi jutsu prohibido)

Ninjas Renegados 1, 2 y 3: No Tan rápido Doton:Kajugan no jutsu

KURENAI TERMINA ATRAPADA POR EL JUTSU LO CUAL COMIENZA A PETRIFICAR SU CUERPO.

Kurenai:(estoy en aprietos esto es malo)

Líder: tu eres mía niña ahora muajajaja toma esto Jutsu puño de roca

APARECE UN NINJA RECIBIENDO EL ATAQUE DEL ENEMIGO EN LA CARA LO CUAL DESTRUYE UNA PARTE DE SU MASCARA, HINATA SE ENCUENTRA DETRÁS DEL SUJETO QUE LA SALVO.

?: Ella no ira a ninguna parte(valió la pena haberla marcado en ese momento que hize contacto con ella)

EL JOVEN LANZA UNOS KUNAIS LOS CUALES TODOS LOS ENEMIGOS LOS ESQUIVARON Y UN KUNAI CAYO CERCA DE KURENAI.

?: (rayos mi mascara se quebró un pedazo pfff, bueno lo bueno que ya esta todo listo acabemos con esto) RASENGAAAN!

EL LIDER NINJA RECIBE EL JUTSU DIRECTAMENTE Y CAE MUERTO, LO CUAL SORPRENDE A LOS OTROS NINJAS, KURENAI SE SORPRENDIO AL ESCUCHAR EL NOMBRE DE LA TECNICA DEL MISTERIOSO Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE LOGRA VER SU OJO IZQUIERDO Y UN POCO DE SU CABELLO DE COLOR RUBIO.

Hinata:(Esa….técnica….es…la….de….naruto….)

Ninjas Renegados 1,2 y 3: Desgraciado lo pagaras caro toma esto DOTON DOCHUBAKU MUERE!

?: Hinata acércate a mi no quiero que salgas lastimada, Hiraishin no jutsu..

TELETRANSPORTA A HINATA AL KUNAI QUE ESTABA CERCA DE KURENAI LO CUAL SE SORPRENDE MUCHO.  
PERO MAS SORPRENDETE FUE CUANDO EL JOVEN SACO 2 KUNAIS Y UTILIZO UN JUTSU DE ESPACIO Y TIEMPO Y EL ATAQUE FUE TRANSPORTADO A OTRO LUGAR DONDE HABIA UN KUNAI

Ninjas Renegados: eso es imposible como hizo eso…

DESPUES DE ESO EL MISTERIOSO UTILIZA EL BUSHIN NO JUTSU INVOCANDO A 3 COPIAS LO CUAL ENSEGUIDA USA EL HIRAISHIN NOJUTSU APARECIENDO DETRÁS DE LOS ENEMIGOS, "ESE TIPO SE TELETRANSPORTO CON LOS KUNAIS EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO IMPOSIBLE" "RASENGAN ".

?: Dispersión clones kai! Pfff

HINATA LOGRA OBSERVAR LA CARA DEL MISTERIOSO NINJA Y SE SORPRENDE AL VER EL OJO AZUL Y CABELLO RUBIO LO CUAL HACE QUE SE DESMAYE.

Hinata:(Naru..uto…tu…me…salvaste…)

Kurenai: Hinata estas bien..

EL SUJETO SE ACERCA A KURENAI Y DESHACE EL JUTSU DE ELEMENTO TIERRA QUE LA TENIA ATRAPADA..

?: Ella se encuentra bien solo esta cansada sigan con su misión me retiro Kurenai suerte…

Kurenai: espera acaso tu eres lo que ellos mencionaron.

Feudal:(esta vivo)

?: adiós….pfffffffff

Kurenai : se fue…

EL EQUIPO 8 SIGIO CON SU MISION HASTA QUE LA COMPLETARON Y SE DIRIGIERON A KONOHA, MIENTRAS TANTO EL FEUDAL QUE ESCOLTARON COMENZO A HABLAR DE LO SUCEDIDO EN EL CAMINO CON SUS CONSEJEROS Y ASI SE ESPARCIO LOS RUMORES QUE EL 4TO HOKAGE SEGUIA VIVO.

-  
EN UNA CUEVA

VOZ INTERIOR: te lo dije no era necesario intervenir para salvarla esa misión ya la habían realizado en el pasado y eso te paso por desesperado.

?: lose pero creo que fracasaron y hinata estuvo deprimida que casi logran matar a Kurenai pfff las cosas siempre salen como deseamos rayos. Aparte creo que ya llame mucho la atención es mejor mantenerme escondido capaz y los de Akatsuki ya se dieron cuenta de mi presencia y eso no es nada bueno..(espero y Itachi siga el plan)..

/RECUERDO DEL MISTERIOSO/

Desconocida: Naruto…..regresa….es…peligroso…..!

/ FIN DEL RECUERDO/  
?: Sabes que no voy a permitir que konoha sea destruida yo la protegeré.

Voz Interior: eso me agrada, aparte me sorprende ver que el mocoso ya aprendió demasiado utiliza mejor mi chakra, será mejor que tu mauajajajaja.

?: Hehe por supuesto que lo será, pero a hora desconozco si pasaran otros acontecimientos al parecer el padre de gaara seguirá vivo eso me hace pensar que no habrá ataques a konoha durante el examen chunin, aunque igual estaré al pendiente del chico es mi deber. Listo tengo nueva mascara esta es mas resistente será difícil que la destruyan.

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA BASE DE AKATSUKI/

Kisame: Los rumores son molestos jajá como la ven dicen que el 4to hokage esta vivo ya es exagerar jajajaaj tu que opinas Itachi.

Itachi: es mas que mentira, al igual que los rumores de orochimaru ese sujeto sigue vivo.

Sasori: Pues si lo encuentro lo matare.

-EN LA ALDEA OCULTA DEL SONIDO-

Tobi: este lugar fue completamente destruido y no hay rastros de los ninjas del sonido y de orochimaru ..

Zetsu Negro: Mira lo que encontré un kunai con un sello.

Tobi: Esto es interesante….

?:(son ellos ya veo me están buscando )

-En el Monte Myoboku-

Jiraiya: Listo gran sapo estoy aquí para escuchar lo que me quería decir

Gran Sapo Sabio: Bienvenido Jiraiya tuve una visión del futuro y tu ayudaras a cambiar el mundo ninja…

FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO… 


	5. Capitulo 5: el ataque de konoha a naruto

CAPITULO 5: EL ATAQUE DE KONOHA A NARTUO. 

/EN EL MONTE MYOBOKU/

Gran Sapo Sabio: Escúchame jiraiya, en mi visión, tu discípulo conseguirá limpiar el mundo shinobi de todas las desgracias que caen sobre el, pero tendrás que guiarlo para que no caiga en el mal y evitar la destrucción.

Jiraiya: mi discípulo dices?

Gran Sapo Sabio: asi es tu discípulo, el niño de la profecía.

/EN LA ALDEA OCULTA DEL SONIDO/

Zetsu negro: Tobi dicen los rumores que el relámpago amarillo sigue vivo, y ese kunai deja mucho que decir no crees.

Tobi: Hehe, es más que mentiras Zetsu negro, yo mismo vi como el murió por el zorro de las 9 colas, aunque no hay duda que hay un nuevo ninja aunque no le doy importancia la verdad no creo que sea un rival para nosotros muajajaja, y orochimaru sobrevivo esa víbora debe andar por ahí vagando.

?:(ya veo Itachi logro cooperar en el plan asi que el pronto ira a konoha por sasuke esto me parece bien).

Tobi: andando Zetsu vámonos.

Zetsu negro: asi es.

LOS DOS SUJETOS DESAPARECEN DEL LUGAR.

?:(Bueno naruto estará a salvo en konoha jiraiya esta con el asi que tomare un descanso largo)

EL SUJETO REGRESA A SU GUARIDA UNA CUEVA EN UNAS MONTAÑAS DONDE HAY MUCHA NEBLINA.

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA EN RAIZ/

Danzou: asi que eso sucedió en la oficina del tercer hokage…

Anbu de Raíz: asi es señor justo como los rumores decían , era Minato…

Danzou:(asi que el fue el que se llevo a naruto aquella vez que fue secuestrado, eso significa que el estuvo vivo durante el golpe de estado de los uchiha, le habrá contado la verdad esto no lo puedo permitir tendré que localizar a naruto y esconderlo en raíz asi atraigo a Minato y lo asesino junto a naruto o hacerlo hablar.)(Hiruzen me las pagaras pronto). Prepara el el escuadrón especial Azul, en unos momentos les daré su nueva misión de acuerdo.

/ALGUNA PARTE DE KONOHA/

Naruto se encontraba con sus dos compañeros de equipo platicando lo cual eso le llamaba la atención ya que sus nuevos amigos tenían sueños y platicaban de cómo iban a lograrlo.

LLEGO EL ANOCHECER LO CUAL HIRO Y WES SE RETIRARON A SUS CASAS Y NARUTO SE DIRIGIO A SU LAGO SECRETO DONDE VERIA A HINATA YA QUE ESE DIA LLEGO DE SU MISION.

Naruto: hola hinata te estuve esperando cuéntame cómo te fue?

Hinata: naruto..algo..paso..en..la..misión..

HINATA LE CUENTA TODO LOS DETALLES DE LOS SUCEDIDO CON LA MISION DEL SEÑOR FEUDAL,DEL ATAQUE DE LOS NINJAS, Y DEL HEROE QUE LOS SALVO, QUE FUE EL MISMO QUE LE DIJO QUE EL HABIA REGRESADO ALA ALDEA.

Naruto: asi que vistes un ojo azul y cabello rubio como el mío….

Hinata: si..Kurenai…sensei..Igual…lo...vio..

Naruto:(ese sujeto ahora que recuerdo)

/RECUERDO DE LA PELEA CON OROCHIMARU/

Orochimaru: no hay duda es el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas, eso significa que tu tienes el zorro también….

/FIN DEL RECUERDO/

Naruto:(ese tipo también controla el poder del zorro al igual que yo, ahora entiendo que fue por eso que logro entrar ami mente y hablar con el zorro, todo esto es muy confuso rayos pero me alegro que este de nuestro lado y que haiga salavado a hinata , mi padre sello la mitad de su chakra en su interior pero no creo que sea el…)

Naruto: Hinata lo bueno que estas bien no se que hubiera hecho yo si te hubiera perdido le agradeceré a ese sujeto cuando lo vea.

Hinata: entonces….es..el..mismo..sujeto…que…te…entreno…verdad..?

Naruto: asi es y por lo que veo también esta cuidando a todos y eso me agrada y me hace estar feliz.

NARUTO ABRAZA A HINATA MUY FUERTE LO CUAL HINATA COMIENZA A PONERSE ROJA PERO IGUAL SE ACERCA A EL. DE PRONTO NARUTO SIENTE UNOS KUNAIS QUE SON LANZADOS ASIA EL LO CUAL UTILIZA BOMBAS DE HUMO PARA ESCAPAR JUNTO CON HINATA,

EN UNA CUEVA CERCA DE AHÍ  
Naruto: hinata esos sujetos vienen por mi aquí quédate yo me alejare de aquí y llamare su atención de acuerdo estaré bien lo prometo, te quiero.

NARUTO LOGRA DARLE UN BESO Y SALE DE LA CUEVA Y COMIENZA LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS ANBUS.

Hinata:(Naruto…cuídate…)  
DE PRONTO APARECEN 8 NINJAS CON MASCARAS DE ANBU DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA.

Anbu raíz 1: Naruto Uzumaki necesita venir con nosotros de inmediato.

Naruto: Hehe después de que me atacaron quieren que valla con ustedes, han de estar locos si creen que hare eso.

Anbu raíz 2: Por favor Uzumaki no nos hagas las cosas difíciles.

/INTERIOR DE NARUTO /

Kyubi: escúchame mocoso, esos sujetos quieren hacerte daño asi que te dare chakra para que logres escapar aprovéchalo.

Naruto: de acuerdo gracias pero asia a donde iré acaso ellos quieren matarme.

kyubi: no lo se pero tienes que escapar eso estoy seguro.

Naruto: de acuerdo

Kyubi: no te preocupes con esa cantidad de chakra podrás escapar con tus multiclones de sombra.

/REGRESANDO CON LOS NINJAS/

Naruto: sellos de mano..

Líder anbu Raíz: No escaparas, Jutsu Sho(cancela un jutsu antes que el oponente diga el jutsu)

Naruto: jutsu clones de sombra..(pero que no funciono que sucede)tu jutsu cancelo el mío(estoy en aprietos)

Líder anbu Raíz: Goryuka no Jutsu(Gran dragón de fuego)

Naruto: esto es malo Noooo….

NARUTO RECIBE EL ATAQUE Y CAE.

LOS ANBUS DE RAIZ SE ACERCAN A EL Y NARUTO POR LO DEBIL QUE ESTABA,"PORQUE LOS ANBUS DE LA HOJA ME ATACAN"..

Ninja de raíz 3: Porque eres un monstruo y nuestro deber es aniquilar todos los monstruos que intentan destruir la aldea , tu tienes el zorro de las 9 colas y ahora pronto te mataremos.

DE PRONTO APARECE UN SUJETO CON UNA BENDA EN EL OJO

Danzou: muy bien ahora llevémoslo al cuartel de raíz ahí le sacare toda la información y si es necesario lo matare ahí mismo.

Naruto: asi que konoha me quiere ver muerto , no significo nada para ustedes.

Danzou: mocoso tu nunca serás nada en esta aldea tus amigos te abandonaron, incluso el hokage nos dio la orden de capturarte muajajaja.

NARUTO EMPIEZA A TRANSFORMARSE SUS OJOS SE VUELVEN ROJOS Y COMIENZA OBTENER EL CHAKRA DEL KYUBI FORMANDO 3 COLAS,LOGRANDO LEVANTARSE DESPUES DE RECIBIR EL ATAQUE DEL ENEMIGO.

Kyubi:(Mocoso, gracias a que has aprendido utilizar mi chakra puedes controlarlo ahora esto es una sorpresa úsalo para escapar ahora antes que sea tarde)

Ninjas de Raíz 6,7,8: es nuestro.

NARUTO COMIENZA A ESCAPAR SALTANDO Y HUYENDO DE KONOHA.

/CUEVA DEL JOVEN MISTERIOSO/

Voz interior:(siento mi chakra fuera de control ay algo que le ha pasado a naruto)

?: de acuerdo iré a ver que sucede hiraishin no jutsu.

DE PRONTO EL SUJETO APARECE CON NARUTO DONDE CLARAMENTE PUEDE VER QUE ES ATACADO POR ANBUS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA LO CUAL ESTE LES RESPONDE"DESGRACIADOS COMO SE ATREVETEN A HACERLE DAÑO "(ALDEA DE KONOHA NUNCA PENSE QUE TRATARIAN DE MATARLO QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ) LOGRA TOMAR A NARUTO DE LA MANO LO CUAL DESAPARECE CON EL HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU.

Ninjas de Raíz: escapo junto con el sujeto que apareció que significa esto.

Líder de Raíz: reportémoslo con Danzou sama.

Los demás Ninjas de Raíz: Hai!

DE REGRESO CON NARUTO Y EL JOVEN MISTERIOSO.

"AQUÍ ESTAREMOS A SALVO NARUTO PORFAVOR CUENTAME TODO LO QUE OCURRIO PORFAVOR, NUNCA CREI QUE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA INTENTARAN MATARTE"

NARUTO LOGRO TRANQUILIZARSE HACIENDO DESAPARECER SUS OJOS ROJOS Y SU CHAKRA…Y LE CUENTA QUE ESTABA CON HINATA CUANDO DE PRONTO FUERON ATACADOS Y EL RESTO DE LOS DETALLES.

Naruto: ellos me atacaron me dijeron que la aldea ya no necesitaba de mi, incluso el 3er hokage estaba de acuerdo con eso, ya que uno de los ninjas me lo dijo, ellos en verdad querían asesinarme a mi.

?: iré a ver si esta bien hinata de acuerdo.

/MANSION HYUGA/

HINATA LOGRO LLEGAR SANA Y SALVA A SU HOGAR Y AHORA SE ENCONTRABA DORMIDA EN SU HABITACION LO CUAL APARECE EL MISTERIOSO Y LA OBSERVA PARA CONFIRMAR QUE ELLA ESTA BIEN LO CUAL EL REGRESA CON NARUTO.

?: Ella esta bien, naruto ya no volverás a konoha ,jiraiya te dejo solo?

Naruto: se fue el monte Myoboku creo que le iban a revelar una visión del futuro algo asi y fue por eso que el me dejo solo….

?: entiendo asi que el atentado fue desde el interior de la hoja(desconocía estos detalles si tan solo me los hubieran dicho que había alguien que trabajaba asi estaría mas al pendiente , poseo muy poca información todavía) No te preocupes naruto yo cuidare de ti y no te dejare solo de aquí en adelante, lograste aprender el senjutsu?

naruto: no..(que es eso?)

?: bueno no importa entonces yo te enseñare el resto.

naruto: antes de continuar quiero que me cuentes tu historia por favor… quiero saber tu identidad, acaso tu eres mi yo del futuro?.

?: he ya veo eres muy curioso, mi identidad aun no te la diré pero si te contare una parte de mi historia…

RECUERDOS DEL MISTERIOSO?

ALDEA DE KONOHA DEL FUTURO

Desconocida: hola como estas tiempo sin verte

?: he , e estado entrenando un poco.

Desconocido: hola quieres venir te enseñare unos tips.

?: por su puesto Kakashi.

DE PRONTO SE OYE UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN EL CENTRO DE KONOHA, AL PARECER FUE INVADIDO POR ENEMIGOS.

Ninjas de Konoha: Nos atacan, evacuen la gente , ganaremos tiempo en lo que llega el hokage.

Desconocida:(que fue ese ruido, por favor cuídate naruto…)

Kakashi: un ataque, quédate aquí y no intentes hacer algo tonto, andando .

VOZ SINIESTRA : Hehe asi con estos son los disque ninjas de esta aldea que patéticos son.

Sasuke: Tu pelearas conmigo (activando rinnegan)

Kakashi: sasuke no te adelantes, ay que esperar un poco mas

Enemigo: los matare!

Sasuke: Kakashi ay que atacar no podemos esperar mas…!

Y COMENZO UNA LARGA BATALLA FUERTE,YO NO PUDE CONTENERME Y FUI AL CAMPO DE BATALLA PARA VER QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO .

Y HABIA VARIOS NINJAS YA MUERTOS, AMIGOS TUYOS…

Ninja de Konoha: Esto es malo derrotaron al sexto hokage!

Chouji: escapa….

Sakura: no puede ser por que no has llegado aun!

sasuke: ya no tardara en llegar pero estoy demasiado agotado mi chakra ese tipo es demasiado fuerte…

EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA

DESCONOCIDA: NO

ESTA.. AQUÍ PORFAVOR CUIDATE..

SIN NOMBRE: DEBO ENCONTRARLO Y SALVAR LA ALDEA.

DE PRONTO EL ENEMIGO ME DESCUBRIO,PERO EN ESO FUI ATACADO POR EL ENEMIGO Y CREI QUE HABIA MUERTO.

DESCONOCIDO: YO TE PROTEGERE….

PERO FUI SALVADO POR UN SUJETO CON LO CUAL ME DIO MI MISION DE VENIR AQUÍ Y PROTEGERTE YA QUE EL FUTURO TERMINO SIENDO UN CAOS.

/FIN DEL RELATO DEL SUJETO/

Naruto: estoy mas confundido ahora, pero que le paso ami yo del futuro….?

?: El murió …

Naruto:(shock)…..

?: te dejare a solas un momento ya es tu decisión si decides creerme o no, y sobre konoha le tengo tanto odio ahorita…. Asi que también descansare un poco para pensar en lo que aremos.. estaré afuera.

EL NINJA SE FUE DEJANADO A NARUTO ADENTRO DEL LUGAR MIENTRAS TANTO EL KYUBI DECIDI HABLARLE.

Kyubi: oye mocoso no debes preocuparte yo vi su futuro y créeme que yo no te permitiré morir de acuerdo te harás fuerte

Naruto: gracias kyubi…(seguía en shock por la información que se le fue revelada)

/AFUERA DEL LUGAR/

Voz Interior:(porque le contaste esa falsa historia no te entiendo…)

?: (Una parte es real y la otra no, aun no debe saber la parte verdadera he kurama, creísteis que le contaría toda la verdad pues no , y el otro kurama no le dirá nada y sabe que tengo la razón en haberle mentido aun es demasiado pronto, aunque nose como llego a pasar eso del ataque de los ninjas de konoha tocara hablar con Itachi y decirle mi nuevo plan que se me acaba de ocurrir, demonios ya me las pagaran los que intentaron hacerle daño …) 


	6. Capitulo 6: la muerte de itachi uchiha

CAPITULO 6 la muerte de Itachi….

/ EN LA CUEVA DONDE SE ENCONTRABA NARUTO/

Naruto:(hay muchas cosas sin sentido que han pasado en estos últimos días porque yo)….

MIENTRAS TANTO UNOS NINJAS CON TUNICAS NEGRAS Y CON NUBES ROJAS SE DIRIGIAN HACIA KONOHA Y DECIDEN TOMAR UN PEQUEÑO DESCANSO.

/RECUERDOS DE ITACHI CON EL DESCONOCIDO/

?: Otra cosa Itachi, ya que te dije que no soy el yondaime, aunque te sorprenderás si te enseño esto..

Itachi logra observar al sujeto sacar el sombrero del hokage lo cual lo deja sorprendido.

Itachi: tu historia tiene sentido ya que sabes mucho de mi que nadie mas sabe confiare en ti.

?: Gracias, sasuke estará agradecido por tu ayuda.

Itachi: Uzumaki hagámoslo entonces.

/FIN DE LOS RECUERDOS/

Itachi: Kisame falta poco para llegar a konoha no quiero llamar la atención y tu tampoco lo harás entendido.

Kisame: que aguafiestas te has vuelto Itachi que te sucede jajá.

/MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA CUEVA/

?(Tengo que ir a hablar con Itachi para hacer un cambio de planes pero estoy seguro que estará con ese tal Kisame igual creo que tomare el riesgo).

EL MISTERIOSO ENTRA A LA CUEVA Y SE ACERCA A NARUTO QUE SEGUIA ALGO TRISTE,"DESCANSA NARUTO YA REGRESO IRE A DAR UNA VUELTA".

Naruto: de acuerdo yo aquí estaré.

EL MISTERIOSO LOGRA DESAPARECER DIRIGIENDOSE A QUE NARUTO ANDABA DE CURIOSO Y DECIDIO EXPLORAR UN POCO MAS LA CUEVA Y EL LUGAR DONDE SE LA PASABA EL SUJETO DE LA MASCARA LOGRANDO QUE ALGO LE LLAMARA MUCHO LA ATENCION ERA EL SOMBRERO DEL HOKAGE…..

ITACHI ESTABA EN UN ARBOL CUANDO SINTIO QUE ALGUIEN LE HABLABA Y DECIDIO QUE UN CLON FUERA EN SU LUGAR A LA REUNION CON EL SUJETO.

?: asi que un clon muy bien te lo diré aquí entonces ya estamos algo alejados.

Clon de Itachi: de acuerdo que ha sucedido creí que te vería en el valle del fin.

?: atentaron contra naruto en la aldea de konoha quiero que investigues un poco y si logras averiguar quienes fueron los responsables, dímelo para hacerlos pagar.

Clon de Itachi: ya veo aprovechas la situación para que los Akatsuki salgan perjudicados he, no te preocupes seguiré el plan donde debo morir.

?:no te preocupes no morirás ya que yo te salvare estaré observando y si las cosas se ponen feas tendré que participar un poco aunque me dan ganas de llevar a sasuke yo pero eso te lo dejare a ti para que le cuentes todo.

Clon de Itachi: igual si algo sale mal te llevas a sasuke y te veo en el valle del fin en 1 dia tengo otra manera de sobrevivir si llego a morir de acuerdo.

EL MISTERIOSO SE ACERCA AL CLON DE ITACHI LO CUAL LO TOCA(MARCADO).

Clon de Itachi: de acuerdo para mañana estaré contigo si nada mal sale y espero que Kisame se traje el cuento que he muerto. Me despido entonces pfffffffff.

?(Bien.)

EL MISTERIOSO REGRESA CON NARUTO LO CUAL AL VERLO ESTE LE DICE "PORQUE CONSERVAS EL SOMBRERO DEL HOKAGE".

?(Lo encontró el curioso que mas da)Eso es solo un recuerdo del sujeto que me salvo a dormir naruto. No te diré nada mas.

Naruto:(un recuerdo del hokage? Acaso no me dijo que Kakashi había sido derrotado , logro salvarlo?).

EL JOVEN MISTERIOSO LOGRA ESPERAR A QUE NARUTO SE QUEDE DORMIDO Y DECIDE DAR UNA VUELTA MAS A KONOHA PARA ASEGURARSE QUE TODO ESTE BIEN.

Jiraiya logro regresar ala aldea y no encontró a su aprendiz con lo cual decidió ir a hablar con Hiruzen.

En ese momento en otra parte de konoha en la mansión hyuga la joven hinata llego sana y salva a su hogar, y estaba en el patio muy preocupada por su joven rubio, no muy lejos de ahí estaba neji hyuga lo cual vio a la joven muy preocupada y con miedo y decidió estar ahí un poco más para ver que sucedía.

/EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

HIRUZEN SE ENCONTRABA FIRMANDO UNOS DOCUMENTOS CUANDO LLEGA JIRAIYA.

Jiraiya: tercero, ha visto a naruto? No lo encuentro por ningún lado espero y este bien.

Hiruzen: que has dicho acaso no esta en su departamento?

Danzou entra con un escuadrón de raíz a la oficina.

Danzou: el niño ataco mi base Hiruzen uso el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas logrando perder el control y escapo a toda velocidad de la aldea logro derrotar a mis anbus de raíz al parecer logro herir algunos que ahorita están en estado critico dentro de mi raíz.

Hiruzen: naruto nunca haría algo como eso.

Jiraiya: Danzou eso es imposible, no creo que haiga perdido el control.

Danzou: me retiro no hay mas de que hablar aquí Uzumaki naruto sera desterrado de la aldea y estará escrito en el libro bingo Hiruzen hablare con el consejo de lo sucedido.

Hiruzen:…

Jiraiya:(shock)(debo encontrarlo).

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MANSION HYUGA/

Neji se percato que algo no andaba bien sintió que el ambiente había alguien mas y decidió utilizar su byakugan logrando ver no muy lejos de hinata a un sujeto con una mascara pero de pronto desapareció de ahí, y hinata logro salirse de la mansión hyuga lo cual neji la sigue.

?:(ya veo kurama ese que me estaba observando es entonces neji hyuga…)

Kurama:(asi es ten cuidado que el puede descubrir tu identidad es muy astuto)

?:(de acuerdo gracias kurama por la información).(al parecer esta siguiendo a hinata esta preocupada por naruto).

Hinata logro ir al lugar donde fue el ataque para ver si naruto llego salir ileso, neji la seguía pero de pronto alguien apareció enfrente de el impidiéndole el paso.

?: Neji hyuga hasta aquí llegaste.

Neji:(es el mismo tipo de la mansión su chakra es rojo, nunca había visto algo como esto, quien será este tipo).

?: eres bueno en taijutsu quiero ver tu fuerza.

Neji:(esto es malo no tendré oportunidad con este sujeto y no lograre avanzar para ver hacia donde se dirigía hinata, no tengo opción).

Neji logra ponerse en su pose de pelea el estilo hyuga lo cual se acerca y dice estas en mi jutsu "ocho trigramas 64 palmas" lo cual se dirige rápidamente hacia el mascarado para atacarlo lo cual este solo gira logrando bloquear todos los ataques de neji.

Neji:(sorprendido)(esta técnica es de los hyuga, acaso el será un hyuga?)

EL ENMASCARADO LE LANZA UNOS KUNAIS A NEJI LO CUAL ESTE LOS ESQUIVA CON FACILIDAD PERO LUEGO ESTE APARECE DETRÁS DE EL Y UTILIZA EL MISMO JUTSU , "AHORA TU ESTAS EN MI OCHO TRIGRAMAS 64 PALMAS" LO CUAL NEJI CAE INCONSCIENTE.

?: Peleaste muy bien neji, te marcare ya que puedes ser útil mas adelante.(ahora me llevare a hinata no quiero que ella le pase algo es mejor que este conmigo y con naruto no hay de otra opción y mas ya que Itachi aparecerá y ara un caos perfecto.

HINATA LOGRA LLEGAR HACIA EL LUGAR DONDE HABIAN TRANSCURRIDO EL EVENTO DEL ATAQUE Y NO VIO A SU RUBIO POR NINGUN LADO LOGRANDO ENTENDER QUE ESCAPO O FUE CAPTURADO..

?: el esta bien hinata, te gustaría venir conmigo?

Hinata: eres..tu…otra..vez, no..se…quien…eres..lo…siento…no..puedo.  
?: naruto esta conmigo la aldea lo traiciono, pero yo llegue a tiempo para salvarlo, quisieron matarlo y me imagino que por lo que me dijo pronto descubrirán que el no estaba solo y tu estabas con el no puedo permitir que algo malo te suceda, asi que vendrás conmigo dejaras la aldea y te volverás mas fuerte.

Hinata: no..se…

El joven se acerca a ella tocándole el hombro y desapareciendo del lugar llevándosela a la cueva donde naruto estaba..

?: naruto te traje a una amiga tuya…

naruto: pero si es hinata!

hinata: naruto… . ..bien!

Se acerco naruto hacia hinata lo cual la abraza asiendo que hinata se ponga roja.

?: escuchen ustedes dos , a partir de mañana comenzaremos con el entrenamiento y ahora les contare algo mas esta noche.

Kurama: veo que llego el momento verdad.

?:(asi es)

el misterioso se logra quitar la mascara dejando al descubierto sus ojos azules y cabello rubio,

Naruto: tu eres yo?(no soy yo o si?)(mi padre?)(que rayos sucede aquí)

?: les contare algunas cosas que deben saber lo que resta de la noche de acuerdo asi que escuchen que solo lo diré una vez, me llamo Uzumaki…..

AL SIGUIENTE DIA EN KONOHA HABIA UNA JUNTA CON LOS CONSEJEROS PARA DECIDIR LO QUE PASARIA CON NARUTO.

/MIENTRAS TANTO 2 NINJAS YA HABIAN LLEGADO A KONOHA Y LOGRARON INFILTRARSE CON UNA FACILIDAD ENORME/

Kisame: asi que esta es tu aldea jajajaaj será divertida hacerla pedazos.

Itachi: concéntrate venimos aquí porque quiero averiguar algunas cosas y solo el hokage podrá decírmelas además me reuniré con él y tu tendrás que ganar tiempo espero y no te maten..

Kisame: jajajaaj por favor a mi nadie me derrotara aparte utilizare mi jutsu de tele transportación que tengo bajo la manga no moriré tan fácil.

Itachi: de acuerdo te dejo el resto comienza atacando esa torre asi los ninjas vendrán igual serán fáciles de derrotar pero cuando lleguen los fuertes tendrás problemas me dan ganas de dejarte con un clon mío para que sientan el miedo.

Kisame: no estaría mal, jajajaaj.

ITACHI LOGRA ACTIVAR SU SHARINGAN Y UTILIZA SUS CLONES DE SOMBRA LOGRANDO HACER 3.

Kisame: muy bien adelante entonces samehade tiene mucha hambre de chakra muajajaja.

Itachi: de acuerdo allá voy.

CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO NUMERO 7

Kakashi: buen trabajo chicos sai sasuke y sakura pueden descansar es todo por hoy.

sasuke: sensei quiero preguntarle algo.

sai y sakura : gracias sensei nos vamos .

Kakashi: dime sasuke de que trata.

Sasuke: el chidori puede evolucionar?

Kakashi: si pero para eso necesitarías una gran cantidad de chakra algo que yo no poseo.

Sasuke: ya veo.

Itachi: si piensas matarme con el chidori no lo conseguirás ni evolucionándolo.

Kakashi:(shock)(Itachi uchiha)

sasuke:(shock)

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO DE KONOHA/

KISAME SE ACERCO A LA TORRE DE VIGILANCIA QUE LE HABIA CONTADO ITACHI Y DECIDE ATACARLA LA CUAL COMIENZA A LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE VARIOS NINJAS DE AHÍ Y UNOS JOUNINS QUE ACUDEN ENSEGUIDA.

Kisame: vaya vaya, son débiles los ninjas de la aldea de konoha no lo crees Itachi.

Itachi: son patéticos..

Asuma : pero si tu eres Itachi uchiha.

Kurenai: he llegado.

Gai: que sucede quienes son esos tipos.

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CONSEJO/

EL CLON DE ITACHI LOGRA INFILTRARSE FACILMENTE CON EL HOKAGE HACIENDO CAER LOS GUARDIAS ANBUS EN GENJUTSUS. LOGRANDO ESCABULLIRSE Y USAR UN HENGE DE UN ANBU NINJA Y LOGRANDO ENTRAR ALA REUNION SIN SER DESCUBIERTO POR LOS CONSEJEROS Y LOGRANDO ESCUCHAR LA PLATICA.

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON KAKASHI/

Kakashi logra ponerse delante de sasuke que seguía impactado a ver a su hermano mayor frente a sus ojos, Kakashi revela su sharingan que tiene, igual Itachi logra activarlo pero no era un sharingan común si no que era el poderoso mangekyou sharingan.

Itachi: Kakashi no te metas en esto no quiero matarte no es mi deseo.

Kakashi: lo dice alguien que mato a su clan entero no será nada fácil derrotarme Itachi.

Sasuke: Itachi uchiha!

SASUKE COMIENZA A CARGAR CON MUCHA RABIA EL CHIDORI Y VA HACIA SU HERMANO MAYOR LO CUAL ESTE ESQUIVA FACILMENTE EL ATAQUE Y LE DA UNA PATADA LO CUAL LO MANDA A VOLAR HACIA UN ARBOL.

Kakashi: sasuke! (esto será peligroso).

Kakashi: Itachi habla que quiere un ninja perverso de esta aldea.

Itachi: Kakashi Hatake eres tu.

Kakashi:(esa mirada en sus ojos no ha cambiado el heredero del sharingan eso significa que debo estar listo para lo peor).Dime cual es tu objetivo.

Itachi: estoy buscando algo que se que esta aquí.

Kakashi: exactamente que es eso que están buscando.

Itachi:(tendré que seguir con el plan de Uzumaki).Mi esquivo es mucho mas eficaz.

ITACHI SE FUE HACIA EL RIO QUE ESTABA ALADO E IGUAL KAKASHI LO CUAL LA BATALLA DARA EMPIEZO.

ITACHI SACA UNOS SHURIKENS DE SU MANGA LO CUAL KAKASHI RAPIDAMENTE SE ALEJA Y UTILIZA SU JUTSU" MURO DE AGUA" LO CUAL SE PROTEGE. PERO QUEDA SORPRENDIDO POR LA VELOCIDAD DEL JUTSU DE ITACHI YA QUENO PUDO VER LA SEÑA EN SUS MANOS,AUNQUE PUDO BLOQUEAR EL ATAQUE DE ITACHI.

Itachi: para no pertenecer al clan uchiha has perfeccionado el sharingan., sin embargo no eres uno de nosotros careces de fuerza física, algo que no se puede copiar.

Kakashi:(tiene razón no tengo la energía).

Itachi: cual es la razón de la cual el clan uchiha sea conocido y temido por todos, te demostrare lo que puede hacer el sharingan cuando es usado por un verdadero heredero del clan.

Itachi: quizás puedas sobrevivir al mangekyou sharingan como sea ay algo que no puedes defender mi jutsu especial llamado Tskuyomi. Y solo puede vencerme alguien con otro sharingan.

Kakashi:(sasuke).

EN EL MUNDO DEL GENJUTSU TSKUYOMI.

Kakashi:(me atrapo en su jutsu)  
Itachi: con el tskyuomi el tiempo y espacio, asta la masa corporal están controladas por completo las próximas 72 horas vivirás esto.

KAKASHI APARECE AMARRADO EN UN POSTE LO CUAL SALEN VARIOS ITACHIS CON KATANAS QUE LO APUÑALAN Y KAKASHI GRITA DEL DOLOR

Kakashi: (mantén la calma solo es un genjutsu)

Itachi: el dolor es real Kakashi asi que de nada sirve engañarte a ti mismo.

Itachi: quedan 72 horas con 59segundo .

Kakashi:(que solo ha pasado 1 segundo).

KAKASHI SIGUE SUFRIENDO HASTA QUE REGRESA NUEVAMENTE .  
/FIN DEL JUTSU/

KAKASHI CAE SUSPIRANDO .

Kakashi:(3 días en ese mundo y menos de 1 segundo en este).

Kakashi:(porque no solo me mata si quisiera podría hacerlo).

Kakashi: el objetivo que buscas acaso es sasuke.

Itachi: no es el legado del 4to hokage(siguiendo el plan de Uzumaki ya que el no sabe que no esta en la aldea).

Kakashi:(Kakashi recuerdo lo que jiraiya le conto sobre Akatsuki). Es el zorro de las 9 colas que buscas y no solo eres tu hay 8 por ahí buscando(Kakashi ignoraba que había otro ataque en la aldea) se hacen llamar Akatsuki cazando.

Itachi:(al parecer esta atento sobre las movidas de Akatsuki da igual ya no estaré en esa organización pero igual creo que es hora de retirarme y llevarme a sasuke).

EN ESE MOMENTO APARECE JIRAIYA ALADO DE KAKASHI

ITACHI:( Ese es jiraiya uno de los sannin).

Jiraiya: te encuentras bien Kakashi.

Kakashi: estoy débil es muy fuerte jiraiya no lo veas a los ojos.

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON KISAME/

Gai: "Huracán intenso de la hoja" Logrando golpear a Kisame pero este solo retrocede poco.

Kisame: vaya vaya a que tenemos aquí.

Gai: ala feroz bestia de la aldea de la hoja Gai el poderoso!

Kisame: Gai el poderoso, poderosamente estúpido!

Itachi: no lo subestimes Kisame.

Gai: es el Itachi uchiha.

Gai: no deben verle los ojos a Itachi, después de entrenar tanto tiempo con Kakashi, se todo sobre el sharingan, ustedes 2 Kurenai y Asuma no lo vean a los ojos enfóquense en sus pies, podrán ver lo que harán cuando muevan sus pies.

Kurenai: esta bien pero ese truco suena mas fácil que dicho que echo.

Asuma: Nosotros no hemos entrenado como tu Gai.

Gai: Cierto, requiere habilidad anticipar el movimiento del enemigo viendo sus pies. Solo háganlo lo mejor que puedan.

Kisame: interesante reconozco que son valientes muaja.

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

TERMINARON DE DEBATIR DEL ASUNTO Y YA HABIAN DICHO QUE LO HARIAN CUANDO DERREPENTE EL ANBU NINJA LES HABLA Y LES DICE.

Itachi: No se saldrán con la suya tercero, me llevare a sasuke y , y usted Danzou cuide su espalda que pronto vendré por ti o sino el yondaime.

Desapareció el clon, cuando de pronto escuchan gritos afuera y ven una batalla a lo lejos,(la de Kisame y el clon de Itachi vs los jounin), y no solo eso se dan cuenta que los anbus cayeron bajo el jutsu de Itachi.

Hiruzen: esto es malo andando Danzou y anbus restantes!

anbus: Hai

Danzou: Hai Hiruzen raíz andando!

Miembros de raíz: Hai!

SASUKE SEGUIA INCONCIENTE CUANDO DE PRONTO APARECE ALGUIEN Y SE LO LLEVA DE AHÍ DEL BOSQUE .

Itachi: (esto es malo estoy algo agotado no creo que pueda pelear contra el maestro jiraiya no en mi estado debo de escapar).

MIENTRAS TANTO ALGUIEN DE LAS SOMBRAS OBSERVABA LO SUCEDIDO Y DECIDIO PARTICIPAR LANZO UN KUNAI LEJOS Y AHÍ UTILIZO SU JUTSU COMO ITACHI YA ESTABA MARCADO LOGRO DESAPARECER DE LA VISTA DEL SANNIN QUE QUEDO SORPRENDIDO.

Jiraiya:( hacia donde se fue no vi que usara señas de mano acaso el es mucho mas fuerte que yo).

Jiraiya: Kakashi te llevare al hospital.

Kakashi: si pero también a sasuke esta cerca vamos.

/EN EL BOSQUE/

Itachi: me has salvado gracias Uzumaki.

Uzumaki: de nada por cierto yo cuidare a sasuke ahora ve hacia Kisame y que siga la otra parte del plan de acuerdo.

Itachi: de acuerdo me dirigiré para allá.

Uzumaki: andando entonces te llevare cerca ahí tengo otro kunai, Kai.

LLEGAN CERCA DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.

Seguía el combate de Kisame e el clon de Itachi con los jounin.

Asuma se dirige hacia Kisame mientras Kurenai, ataca a Itachi(ignorando que era un clon)cuando de repente desaparece sorprendiendo a gai,Kurenai y asuma los cuales no sabían en que momento sucedió.

Kisame: has llegado todo bien?

Itachi: al parecer llegue justo a tiempo.

Itachi: es todo Kisame ay que retirarnos de inmediato.

DE PRONTO LLEGAN LOS REFUERZOS DE KONOHA.

Hiruzen: Itachi uchiha.

Danzou: No dejen que escapen.

Miembros de raíz: son nuestros.

Anbus: ataquen muchachos.

Kisame logro desviar todos los shurikens lanzados, y Itachi logro utilizar un genjutsu poderoso para que la mayoría cayeran.

Itachi: Kisame ay que escapar de inmediato estoy débil.

De pronto Kisame logro destruir una parte del muro con lo cual salieron de la aldea perseguidos por los ninjas de konoha incluso el mismísimo hokage.

Kisame: Itachi tienes algún plan no creo que sobrevivamos los dos.

Itachi: si tengo uno yo seré el que moriré aquí Kisame retírate y entrégale este pergamino a Tobi es lo que descubrí cuando hable del hokage de acuerdo me enfrentare a ellos.

Kisame: estas seguro de eso, no creo que sea buena idea suicidarte por mi.

Itachi: no hay elección esta fue una misión peligrosa y estas son las consecuencias de acuerdo Kisame luego me entenderás aparte asi pagare por lo que hize en el pasado adiós Kisame.

MIENTRAS TANTO UN SUJETO LOGRO VER COMO KISAME SE ALEJO DE ITACHI DEJANDOLO SOLO FRENTE A TODOS LOS NINJAS .

Danzou: sigan al otro no dejen que escape.

DE PRONTO ITACHI UTILIZA UN JUTSU OCULAR PODEROSO EL AMATERASU QUEMANDO LOS LADOS POR DONDE SE FUE KISAME HACIENDOLES IMPOSIBLE ASIENDOLO CAER DE LO DEBIL QUE YA ESTABA.

Itachi: yo seré su rival.

Danzou: perfecto matemos al traidor.

Hiruzen:(Itachi lo siento).

Los ninjas utilizaron sus herramientas ninjas y sus jutsu acabando a Itachi haciéndolo caer cerca de un precipicio lo cual ven como cae muerto hacia el agua.

Danzou:( me quedare con sus ojos).Raíz encuentren su cuerpo.

Miembros de raíz: Hai!

BUSCARON PERO SOLO LOGRARON ENCONTRAR UN ANILLO Y SUS RESTOS DE ROPA PERO NO SU CADAVER AL PARECER EL SE HABIA IDO POR EL RIO ABAJO PERO NADA BUSCARON LO QUE RESTO DEL DIA Y NADA ENCONTRARON, ESO CREEIAN CUANDO VIERON UN CUERPO FLOTANDO PERO DERREPENTE APARECE UN SUJETO Y LES DICE"MATARON A ITACHI UCHIHA ME LLEVARE SU CUERPO FELICIDADES" DESAPARECIENDO DE SU VISTA.

/EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/  
REGRESARON A KONOHA PARA ENSEÑARLES SUS RESTOS DE EQUIPO YA QUE ERAN VARIOS KUNAIS Y SUS ZAPATOS Y COSAS QUE USABA PUESTAS, Y LO DEL SUJETO QUE SE LLEVO EL CUERPO CONFIRMANDO QUE ESTABA MUERTO, TACHANDOLO DEL LIBRO BINGO.

DE PRONTO JIRAIYA ENTRA CONTANDOLE LO SUCCEDIDO CON LO DE KAKASHI Y LA DESAPARECION DE SASUKE Y NO SOLO LA DE EL ,DE PRONTO APARECE HIASHI HYUGA QUE TAMBIEN SU HIJA HINATA HABIA DESAPARECIDO .

/EN LA CUEVA CON NARUTO Y HINATA/

Uzumaki: naruto y hinata los veré mañana de acuerdo.

Naruto y hinata: Hai!

/EN EL VALLE DEL FIN/

Uzumaki: sasuke despierta.

Sasuke: que donde estoy?

Uzumaki: estas conmigo idiota obedece y no hagas nada de acuerdo.

Sasuke:(quien es ese tipo..)

DE PRONTO SASUKE MIRA EL CUERPO QUE ESTABA CARGANDO Y ERA EL DE SU HERMANO ITACHI UCHIHA.

Sasuke: lo mastates!

Uzumaki: lo mataron guarda silencio solo fui para rescatar su cuerpo no pienso dejar que sus ojos caigan en manos equivocadas sígueme.

Sasuke:(rayos que sucedió cae inconsciente con ese golpe que me dio y ahora que ago. mi hermano esta muerto! Yo quería matarlo!).

Uzumaki: Tu hermano no es la persona que tu crees que es, pronto tendrás tus respuestas. 


	7. Capitulo 7: cambiando el destino

CAPITULO 7 CAMBIANDO EL DESTINO

Sasuke: que has dicho que pronto tendré respuestas?

Uzumaki: asi es, sígueme en cuanto tu hermano despierte hablaremos de lo que haremos y espero que estés listo.

Sasuke: (necesito averiguar de que habla y por cierto aun no entiendo porque dice cuando despierte si el esta muerto acaso mi hermano esta vivo, no tengo de otra opción). Esta bien vamos.

DE PRONTO SASUKE MIRA EL CUERPO DE SU HERMANO Y LOGRA VER QUE SU HERMANO TIENE UN OJO BLANCO.

Uzumaki: descansaremos aquí de acuerdo y esperemos que tu hermano despierte pronto.( Asi que ese era su plan utilizar ese jutsu prohibido Hehe, nada mal fue por eso que lo encontré todavía vivo en el lago y tuve que mentirles a esos ninjas aunque era mejor decirles eso que matarlos, Itachi aun asi cayo inconsciente utilizo demasiado chakra…)

/EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA/

Hiashi Hyuga cuenta el relato de lo sucedido.

DESPUES QUE NEJI FUE DERROTADO POR EL NINJA MISTERIOSO,KO EL GUARDIAN DE HINATA SE PERCATO QUE NO ESTABA SU ALUMNA EN EL PATIO Y DECIDIO IR A BUSCARLA EN SU HABITACION LO CUAL TAMPOCO ESTABA Y ESTE UTILIZO SU BYAKUGAN LOGRANDO ENCONTRAR LAS HUELLAS DE ELLA Y DE ALGUIEN MAS. DE PRONTO KO ENCUENTRA A NEJI HERIDO Y SE LO LLEVA A LA MANSION HYUGA Y ME AVISO LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO. DECIDI ESPERAR AL DIA SUGIENTE PARA QUE NEJI DESPERTARA Y NOS CONTARA LO SUCEDIDO, Y ESTE NOS CONTO QUE HABIA SIDO ATACADO POR UN USUARIO QUE SABIA LAS TECNICAS PROHBIDAS DE LOS HYUGAS, Y QUE ESTE ES POSIBLE RAPTOR DE HINATA, APARTE DE QUE POSEIA UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE CHAKRA, NO PUDO VERLE EL ROSTRO.

/FIN DEL RELATO DE HIASHI/

EL HOKAGE HIRUZEN HACE LLAMAR A LOS CONSEJEROS Y A LOS JOUNIN PARA DAR SU NUEVA NOTICIA Y MISION.

HUBO UN GRAN ALBOROTO EN LA SALA PERO AL FINAL HIRUZEN DECIDE CANCELAR LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE TAMBIEN DECIDE FORMAR EQUIPOS DE RESCATE PARA ENCONTRAR A SASUKE,HINATA Y NARUTO, PERO DANZO RELATO LO SUCEDIDO CON UZUMAKI LO CUAL LOS DEMAS NO LE TOMARON TANTO EN CUENTA COMO A HINATA Y A SASUKE.

/EN LA CUEVA CON NARUTO Y HINATA/

Naruto: hinata me alegro que estés conmigo en verdad me siento tan feliz y te prometo que te protegeré.

Hinata: yo también daré mi mejor esfuerzo naruto.

NARUTO Y HINATA LOGRAN ABRAZARSE, LO CUAL NARUTO COMIENZA LA INICIATIVA DE DARLES PEQUEÑOS BESOS A HINATA LO CUAL ESTA SE LLEGA A SONROJAR Y DECIDEN DEJAR ESO PARA DESPUES, Y COMENZARON A ENTRENAR UN POCO YA QUE NO SABIAN CUANDO IVA A PARECER UZUMAKI.

/CON UZUMAKI Y SASUKE/

UZUMAKI Y SASUKE TENIAN YA MUCHO TIEMPO ESPERANDO Y NO VEIAN QUE ITACHI DESPERTARA, PERO DE PRONTO LOGRARON VER QUE ITACHI COMENZO A TOSER..

Itachi: funciono mi jutsu.

Uzumaki: no esperaba nada menos de ti Itachi eres un ninja de konoha sumamente valioso.

Sasuke:(shock)(esto es imposible si el parecía que estuviera muerto).

Itachi: Hehe mi jutsu ocular prohibido lo programe antes de que muriera. Se llama izanagi, es capaz de convertir las lesiones e incluso la muerte infligida a los usuarios en meras ilusiones. Por lo tanto una técnica con el gran poder de transformar la imaginación increíble, aunque tiene su costo y eso es la perdida de un ojo.

Uzumaki: desconocía eso Itachi.

DE PRONTO BAJA UN CUERVO DEL CIELO LO CUAL ITACHI LO RECIBE EN SU HOMBRO Y ESTE TENIA EL OJO DE UN UCHIHA. ITACHI SE LO QUITO Y SE LO PUSO EN EL OJO QUE HABIA PERDIDO LA VISTA LO CUAL ESTE LA RECUPERA.

Itachi: listo al parecer no solo regrese con vida si no que también obtuve mas poder. Este ojo era de mi amigo shisui.

Uzumaki: ese era uno de los mas fuertes uchiha, e escuchado de el.

Sasuke:(shock)

Uzumaki: interesante Itachi bueno te dejo a solas con tu hermano iré a hablar con los otros 2.

Itachi: hola sasuke…

Sasuke: Itachi uchiha de que verdad hablaba ese tipo! Quiero saberlo todo!

ITACHI LE CUENTA DE SU MISION DEL GOLPE DE ESTADO DE LOS UCHIHAS DETALLE TRAS DETALLE Y NO SOLO ESO TAMBIEN LE DIJO QUE DANZO LO ENGAÑO Y QUE EL QUERIA DESHACERSE DE LOS TERMINO EN SHOCK PERO ITACHI SABIA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO LO CORRECTO. Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO TAMBIEN LE COMENTO LO DE AKATSUKI Y DE QUE EL PRONTO SERIA UN MIEMBRO.

/CON HINATA Y NARUTO/

Uzumaki: listo e regresado ahora les diré su misión de vosotros. Itachi y yo logramos hacer un plan y ese será en que ustedes se convertirán en miembros de Akatsuki a diferencia que ustedes usaran mascaras o si quieren enseñar sus rostros adelante pero les recomiendo las mascaras hehehe les contare lo demás en cuanto llegue Itachi y sasuke de acuerdo.

naruto: ya veo entonces tendré que trabajar con sasuke después de todo.

Uzumaki: no te preocupes yo estaré cerca de ustedes siempre y los cuidare, Itachi también ya conoce mas sus movimientos de Akatsuki. Debemos encontrar su líder y derrotarlo.

UZUMAKI SE ACERCA A NARUTO Y TOCA SU FRENTE LO CUAL ESTE ENTRA EN SU MENTE.

/MENTE DE NARUTO/

Kyubi: que haces aquí ..

Kurama: lo acompañe a el.

Uzumaki: kurama del presente vistes cosas del futuro y ayudaste al entrenamiento del niño pero ahora yo te sellare la memoria ya que puedes contarle eso al chico. Jutsu sello de memoria!

Kyubi: no que haces(ese kurama esta siendo manipulado ya veo los recuerdos que vi no imposible naruto).

Kyubi cae dormido…

DESPUES DE ESO HACE SELLOS CON LA MANO Y TOCA A HINATA HACIENDOLA OLVIDAR TAMBIEN LOS RECUERDOS DE LOS ULTIMOS DIAS…

UZUMAKI SE ALEJA DE NARUTO Y HINATA , SE TELETRANSPORTAN CON SASUKE Y ITACHI LO CUAL APARECE EN MEDIO DE ELLOS Y DERRPENTE LOS TOCA Y DESAPARECEN DE AHÍ DIRIGIENDOSE ALA CUEVA CON NARUTO Y HINATA.

Sasuke: hola naruto, hola.

Hinata: sasuke..hola…

Naruto: hola de nuevo sasuke.

Itachi: muy bien ya le contaste del plan Uzumaki.

Uzumaki: asi es ya todo esta en marcha necesitamos llevar a los 3 al punto de reunión en el escondite uchiha Kisame quizás ya haiga entregado el mensaje.

Itachi: creo que si andando vamos a dejarlos ahí nos reuniremos con ustedes después. Hasta entonces vuélvanse fuertes y hagan lo que ellos les ordenen si algo no marcha bien vamos a intervenir Uzumaki y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Jutsu de cancelación kai!

Uzumaki: con eso les e quitado mi marca, asi Akatsuki no sospechara nada, iremos a resolver asuntos pendientes. Tomen estos kunai guárdenlos en caso de emergencia..

NARUTO ,HINATA Y SASUKE: DE ACUERDO NOSOTROS CAMBIAREMOS EL MUNDO NINJA!

/Base de Akatsuki/

Tobi: asi que eso fue lo que paso ya veo.

Kisame entrega un pergamino a Tobi.

Kisame: me lo dio para ti dice que descubrió cosas interesantes.

/CARTA DE ITACHI A TOBI/

PARA: Tobi

Tobi, si lees esto es porque yo e muerto, Kisame y yo nos logramos a infiltrar a konoha ya que ahí estaba el jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas, logre averiguar muchas cosas entre ellas logre descubrir que han desterrado a mi hermano sasuke uchiha y no solo a el sino a una hyuga y a un jinchuriki llamado naruto, el ultimo contiene el zorro de las 9 colas ahorita ellos 3 andan juntos vagando cerca de la antigua base uchiha estoy seguro que sasuke los esta guiando, puedes hacer que ellos sean miembros de Akatsuki ya que ellos ahora mismo tienen tanto odio hacia la aldea y pueden hacer lo que sea por venganza, asi logran cumplir el objetivo del proyecto lunar, utilízalos se que podrán ser útiles y te contaría la otra parte pero ya no tengo tiempo de escribir lo demás me han descubierto necesito ir con Kisame. Te dejo el resto en tus manos Tobi.

ITACHI…

Tobi: interesante por lo que veo esto será bueno me retiro Kisame buen trabajo al parecer encontré nuevos miembros entre ellos esta el(el hijo de Minato sensei perfecto lo usare a mi favor y después le sacare el zorro pero antes necesitare a los demás).

TOBI DESAPARECE DIRIGENDOSE A LA ANTIGUA BASE UCHIHA LO CUAL COMIENZA A CAMINAR HASTA ENCONTRAR 3 GENIN DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA LOS CUALES ESTOS YA HABIAN TACHADO SU BANDA.

Tobi: naruto, sasuke, hyuga.

Naruto: quien eres tu!

Sasuke: no molestes.

Hinata:..…..

Tobi: e escuchado lo que les ha sucedido y también escuche de la muerte de tu hermano sasuke no te gustaría vengarte sasuke de la aldea que lo asesino, y tu naruto y hyuga también por el destierro?

Naruto: por supuesto que si!

Hinata: si!

Sasuke:(no tiene ni idea que esta vivo entonces en marcha) esperen , en verdad si quiero que propones.

Tobi: los invito a Akatsuki y ahí estarán bajo nuestra protección y no solo eso serán conocidos como los ninjas mas poderosos.

Naruto: suena interesante yo voy.

Hinata: igual.

Sasuke: adelante entonces.

TOBI SE MARCHA JUNTO CON ELLOS A LA BASE AKATSUKI, ENTRE LAS SOMBRAS ESTABAN UZUMAKI Y ITACHI LO CUAL ESTOS PORFIN HABIAN LOGRADO EL OBJETVIO DEL PLAN PERO NO SABIAN CUANTO TIEMPO TENIAN QUE ESPERAR, DUANTE EL RESTO DEL DIA DECIDIERON ENTRENAR POR SU CUENTA Y ITACHI ESCUCHO LA HISTORIA DE UZUMAKI DE SU TIEMPO LO CUAL ITACHI SABIA QUE LAS COSAS YA NO SERIAN ASI POR EL CAMBIO PERO AUN ASI NO SE DARIA POR VENCIDO. UZUMAKI Y ITACHI TAMBIEN ESTABAN LISTOS PARA ACABAR CON UN SUJETO QUE SE LAS DEBIA Y ESO PRONTO VA A SUCEDER. 

AL SIGUIENTE DIA EN KONOHA…

HIRUZEN CONVOCA A VARIOS NINJAS Y DECIDE MANDARLOS A BUSCAR A LOS NINJAS RESTANTES. PASARON DIAS Y MESES Y NO LOGRARON ENCONTRAR NADA PARECIA QUE SE HABIAN ESFUMADO PERO PRONTO SABRAN DE NUEVOS MIEMBROS DE ATATSUKI COMENZARON A MOVERSE RECOLECTANDO INFORMACION PERO EN UNA DE ESAS MISIONES NARUTO JUNTO CON HINATA Y SASUKE TENIAN QUE INFILTRARSE Y ROBAR UNOS PERGAMINOS PERO FUERON PERSEGUIDOS Y POR MALA SUERTE NARUTO RECIBE UN GRAN IMPACTO QUE CAE INCONCIENTE, TOBI APARECE Y SE LO LLEVA DE AHÍ JUNTO A SASUKE PERO A HINATA LA LOGRA PERDER LA MAYOR PARTE DE LA MEMORIA , SUS COMPAÑEROS DE AKATSUKI LE METEN NUEVAS IDEAS EN LA MENTE HACIENDOSE UN PELIGROSO RENEGADO DE KONOHA.

AUN ASI NARUTO SABIA QUE ESTABA CON HINATA Y SASUKE LO CUAL ELLOS RESPONDIERON QUE HINATA MURIO POR NINJAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA ESOS NINJAS QUE LO DESTERRARON Y NO SOLO ESO. SASUKE ESTABA INCONCIENTE TAMBIEN POR ESO EL NO PUDO ESCUCHAR LO QUE LE DECIAN.

/MENTE DE NARUTO/

Kyubi: naruto..escúchame no confíes en ellos confía ahora en mi yo te daré mi poder para que destruyas todo lo que se te plazca solo que necesito que sigas con ellos un poco mas de tiempo para que agarres experiencia al parecer ellos te quieren aun con vida.

Naruto: zorro apestoso tengo tanto coraje pienso matar a los responsables!

Kyubi: te daré mi poder pero a cambio necesito que sigas con estos idiotas ya llegara el momento en el que estemos listos para matar a quien sea, aparte aquí hay gato encerrado algo esta mal.

/REGRESANDO/

Naruto: me vengare que tengo que hacer.

Tobi: fácil primero no debes ser reconocido asi que te daré una mascara, sasuke también usara 1.

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/

Hinata: ayúdeme...

Ninja de konoha: pero si es una hyuga esta gravemente herida andando.

/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/

Lord Hiashi: hinata que ha sucedido…

Hinata: padre…

Neji: (por fin apareció bueno ahora solo faltaría el uchiha..)

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

Hiruzen: al parecer el problema con los hyuga se ha resuelto pero no hemos encontrado nada de naruto y sasuke.

Jiraiya: comenzare mi búsqueda para encontrarlo a el .

Hiruzen: tenemos que hablar jiraiya….

/ Itachi y Uzumaki/

Uzumaki: lo siento Itachi pero esto era parte de mi plan ahora yo me quedare con tus ojos…

Itachi: ahora entiendo tu eres…la amenaza…. Maldición…(tengo que escapar gracias al ojo de shisui creo que puedo escapar o sino darle el mensaje a naruto el es el único que podrá derrotar a este tipo si mejor le daré el ojo de shisui).

Uzumaki: rasengan!

Itachi: susanooo(listo es mi oportunidad)

Uzumaki: hehehe tu Susano es fuerte pero nose compara con este poder que tengo..

UZUMAKI SE LOGRA TRANSFORMAR INVOCANDO UN GRAN ZORRO DE 9 COLAS.

Itachi:(listo e ganado tiempo cuervo desaparece)… huff…huff..huff.. por eso quieres cambiar la historia..(naruto tu puedes derrotarlo sasuke ojala y participes igual).

Uzumaki: digamos que aun no conoces mi identidad y no la sabrás….yo los e engañado a todos…

Itachi:(suerte naruto y sasuke mi cuervo te encontrara estoy seguro).

3 AÑOS DESPUES….

/BASE DE AKATSUKI/

Sasuke: he Kisame ya no puedes seguirme el ritmo o que?

Kisame: niñato has mejorado mucho, tu hermano estaría muy orgulloso de ti.

Naruto: en verdad nos hemos vuelto fuertes.

Sasori: ahí la llevan lo admito pero aun asi no tienen mi experiencia muajajaja.

Hidan: pfff los hubiera echo sacrificios desde cuando.

Kakuzu: cállate Hidan. Ellos me ayudan a conseguir dinero y ellos me hacen feliz ahaja.

Deidara: (ese sasuke tendrá que pagar lo que me hizo Itachi ya lo vera pronto lo matare).  
No conocen el arte es una lastima.  
DE PRONTO PAIN APARECE DANDOLES UN INFORME EL LIDER DE AKATSUKI.

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE KONOHA HUBO UN NUEVO HOKAGE HIRUZEN RENUNCIO A SU PUESTO LO CUAL LE OFRECIO SU CARGO A JIRAIYA PERO ESTE LO RECHAZO Y EN CAMBIO DECIDIO BUSCAR A TSUNADE LO CUAL LA ENCONTRO Y LA TRAJO PARA QUE ELLA FUERA LA 5TA TERMINO SIENDO EL CONSEJERO DE TSUNADE JUNTO CON SHIZUNE.

/OFICINA HOKAGE/  
Tsunade: Jiraiya entonces me estas diciendo que hay 2 ninjas de Akatsuki que usan mascaras y que dicen que uno de ellos puede ser el desaparecido sasuke el ultimo sobreviviente del clan uchiha?

Jiraiya: asi es pero no estoy seguro y no solo eso si no que también hay 1 mercenario que andan causando alboroto, no e conseguido pistas ni nada sobre el.

Tsunade : ya veo shizune consígueme los informes de las misiones de esta semana.

Shizune: enseguida mi lady, ya se los traigo.

Jiraiya: tsunade no logre encontrar a naruto, le falle a Minato y como te dije yo lo vi con mis propios ojos el esta vivo, y estoy seguro que naruto esta con el.

Tsunade: suena como un cuento de hadas aunque yo sigo sorprendida de que orochimaru en verdad estuviera muerto. 

Jiraiya: han pasado 3 años de su muerte y la desaparición de los niños espero que algún día regresen.

Hiruzen: igual yo no se que habrá pasado con ellos no logramos encontrar nada. Incluso también la muerte inesperada de danzo en su misión fue algo inesperado. Aunque hinata nos dijo que ella había sido secuestrada y que logro escapar..

Tsunade: asi es su muerte aun se desconoce de quien lo mato. Ese caso es aun muy misterioso, ella aun sigue traumada creo…

/BASE AKATSUKI/

Pain: hola a todos es hora de comenzar con la búsqueda de los bijus,los acomodare por equipos. Sasori y Deidara equipo 1. Equipo 2: Kakuzu y Hidan: equipo 3: Tobi y Kisame, equipo 4: naruto y sasuke. Les diré que ya es hora de traer las bestias con colas pero antes necesito hablar con naruto a solas. 

/PAIN Y NARUTO/

Pain: como sabes, estas consciente de que tienes una bestia en tu interior no?

Naruto: asi es. 

Pain: cuando llegue el momento te sacare la bestia y morirás acaso también estas consciente de eso?

Naruto: todo sea por el bien y la paz lo hare! Pero eso si antes de eso iré a destruir konoha.

Pain: muy bien andando entonces.

PAIN Y NARUTO SE REUNEN CON LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS Y SALEN DISPERSANDOSE EN BUSCA DE LOS 8 JINCHURIKIS RESTANTES.

/CON SASUKE Y NARUTO/

Naruto: sasuke quiero platicar contigo de algo, me has contado todo pero aun no termino de recuperar mis recuerdos pero aun asi e tomado la decisión de seguir mi camino ninja y quiero que me escuches, y que me des una respuesta.

sasuke: si dime naruto te escucho.

Naruto: quiero destruir konoha y no solo eso si no que quiero que vengas conmigo conquistare las aldeas ninjas tengo mas poder de lo que te imaginas pero si no vienes conmigo te dejare aquí mismo y me iré y regresare para matar a los miembros de Akatsuki y también a la aldea de konoha.

Sasuke: no eras el único que los traicionaría yo también necesito ver a mi hermano asi que andando tu y yo seremos invencibles pero antes ay que ir a konoha a robar el pergamino secreto.

Naruto: concuerdo contigo andando hacia konoha…  
/ CON SASORI Y DEIDARA FRONTERA DE LA ARENA /

Sasori: Deidara alguien nos esta siguiendo…

Deidara: que dices maestro Sasori yo no veo a nadie.

DE PRONTO APARECE UN SUJETO CON UNA MASCARA QUE LES LANZA KUNAIS LO CUAL ESTE LOS RECHAZABA CON SUMA FACILIDAD.

Uzumaki: tiempo sin verlos como están.

Deidara: quien será este tipo…

Sasori:(que sucede aquí).

SASORI LOGRA VER EL OJO DE LA MASCARA DEL TIPO LOGRANDO VER UN SHARINGAN..

Sasori: tienes el sharingan Itachi?

Deidara: Itachi, esto será divertido yo peleare con el es hora de mi venganza.

Sasori:(aquí hay algo raro su ojo parece distinto al de antes será que encontró una manera de sobrevivir y eso hizo que despertara lo que ahora veo).

Uzumaki: No me tomara mucho destruir a Sasori de la arena roja, y a su títere hiruko y su favorito el tercer kazekage.

Sasori: hehehe asi que sabes de mis marionetas parece que alguien me ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo.(no es Itachi quien será pero no hay duda es el sharingan).

Uzumaki: te equivocas yo soy diferente al resto te puedo eliminar enseguida.

Sasori: entonces comencemos no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente.

Uzumaki: donde esta naruto Sasori?

Sasori: tendrás que derrotarme si quieres que hable.

Deidara: Hehe asi que tu primero pfff esto será pan comido Sasori déjame darle el golpe de gracia a Itachi!

Uzumaki: esto será divertido ….

Uzumaki: Sasori prepárate ¡! No estoy de humor para perder!

Uzumaki logra utilizar su jutsu clones de sombra haciendo que estos lanzaran kunais hacia Sasori lo cual este los evadía y rechazaba con facilidad, pero de pronto todos los clones (5) crearon 5 rasengan lo cual Sasori comenzó a lanzar sus agujas envenenadas pero estos desaparecen donde estaban los kunais logrando destruir la marioneta donde estaba Sasori y no solo eso si no que también logra marcar el cuerpo.

Sasori: hehehe a pasado mucho tiempo desde que e peleado en esta forma esto será interesante.

ESO FUE LO ULTIMO QUE DIJO CUANDO UN PODEROSO RASENGAN ATRAVESO EL CORAZON DE SASORI CAYENDO

Deidara: eso es imposible.

Uzumaki: con el sharingan que e robado soy ahora mas fuerte ahora tu serás mi rival prepárate para morir.

Deidara: ya lo veremos!

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/

Kakashi: (3 años y sin saber nada de sasuke…ni de naruto….)

Sakura: Kakashi sensei sigue pensando en sasuke verdad yo también lo extraño

Kakashi: si pero creo que pronto lo veremos.

Sai: si lástima que no lo encontramos.

Kakashi: andando vayamos con Gai.

/MANSION HYUGA/  
Hinata:(naruto donde estarás 3 años sin verte acaso moriste en aquella misión, no pero no pudiste rescatarme que sucedió naruto….habrás roto tu promesa?)

Neji: Hinata es hora de su entrenamiento

Hinata: de acuerdo.

/ALDEA DE LA ARENA/

4to kazekage: gaara al parecer hay una pelea en la frontera eso es lo que me han dicho quiero que vayas y investigues que sucede de acuerdo hijo. 

Gaara: Esta bien, los asesinare igual si son intrusos.

Kankuro: porque tengo que ir temari y yo…

Temari: cállate Kankuro andando.

/DE REGRESO CON DEIDARA Y UZUMAKI/

Uzumaki: listo 2 Akatsuki menos ,(me pregunto si hinata habrá muerto su kunai estaba tirado en aquel bosque si murió naruto ha de tener mucha rabia y eso me favorece en este tiempo asi que un estorbo menos ahora el verdadero problema será Tobi pero ya se como derrotarlo usar a naruto en su contra jajajaaj)(lo bueno que me apodere de este cuerpo soy invencible ahora)(Sasuke no tiene ni idea de lo que estará pasando jajajaaj igual también pienso matarlo seria un estorbo si despierta el rinnegan).

UZUMAKI SE RETIRO DEL LUGAR, DESPUES LLEGARON LOS JOUNIN DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA LOS CUALES DIERON AVISO A SU KAZEKAGE DE LO SUCEDIDO..

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/

ERAN LAS 3 PM DE LA TARDE CUANDO 2 INTRUSOS LOGRARON ENTRAR A LA ALDEA  
Naruto: asi que esta es la aldea ay un nuevo rostro ni idea de quien será.

Sasuke: he no me importa nosotros nos hemos vuelto increíblemente fuerte.

Naruto: asi es me pregunto si tendré que matar a alguien de aquí.

Sasuke: son como cualquier otro ninja bueno andando.

Kakashi: no irán a ningún lado ustedes dos ahora díganme que hacen en konoha por su vestimentas son de Akatsuki.

Gai: al parecer no podemos ver sus rostros.

Kakashi: ten cuidado Gai(tiene el sharingan) uno de ellos tiene el sharingan. Sasuke eres tu verdad.

Sai: sasuke de verdad.

Sakura:….

Tenten: asi que el uchiha.

Lee: a regresado el último miembro del clan.

Naruto: genial la bienvenida los derrotare.

Sasuke: déjamelos a mi todos ve por el pergamino y vayámonos de aquí no podrán ni tocarme.

Naruto: de acuerdo.

NARUTO SE ALEJA DE ELLOS Y GAI QUISO SEGUIRLO PERO ALGUIEN MAS HACE APARICION EN LA ALDEA.

Uzumaki: hola tanto tiempo sin verte Kakashi, lo lamento no podrás seguir a naruto, Sasuke tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke: tu, de acuerdo pero sera después de derrotar a estos ninjas.

Kakashi:(acaso el otro era naruto).

Gai: en guardia todos atacaremos y los derrotaremos.

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

ALGUIEN ENTRA POR LA VENTANA.

Tsunade: quien eres tu.

Naruto: no se encuentra el tercero o acaso ya murió?

Hiruzen: soy yo.

Naruto: he no lo vi abuelo, vine a hablar con usted y espero que coopere.

Hiruzen: tu eres naruto Uzumaki.

NARUTO SE QUITA LA MASCARA REVELANDO SU ROSTRO A SHIZUNE, TSUNADE Y A SARUTOBI.

Naruto: asi es soy yo pero no soy el mismo de antes si quiero los matare si no me ayudan por eso vine aquí. Donde esta el pergamino secreto ya no esta en el mismo lugar.

Hiruzen: que has dicho?

Tsunade: has de estar demente ¡!

TSUNADE ROMPE EL ESCRITORIO Y SE PONE EN GUARDIA PARA LO PEOR LOGRANDO LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE LOS ANBUS QUE RAPIDAMENTE APARECIERON CON LA HOKAGE.

Naruto: es asi como quieren entonces morirán(naruto se transforma con el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas) entonces los aniquilare aquí BIJUDAAAMA!

Tsunade: estas demente (no tengo tiempo para invocarla)

Hiruzen: esto es malo.

DE PRONTO LA BIJUDAMA FUE LANZADA HACIA LA ALDEA LOGRANDO HACER UN CAOS TREMENDO LO CUAL SASUKE Y UZUMAKI SE DIERON CUENTA QUE NARUTO YA HABIA EMPEZADO EL ATAQUE.

Sasuke: vaya ese tonto se adelanto entonces yo también (susanoo)

Kakashi: piensan destruir la aldea de la hoja?

Gai: 5quinta puerta del dolor abierta!

GAI SE LANZA PARA ATACAR A SASUKE PERO DE PRONTO ES GOLPIADO POR EL OTRO SUJETO CON UNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE.

Gai: como pudo darme un golpe…

/EN EL CENTRO DE LA ADLEA/

CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ES UN ATAQUE DEL ENEMIGO, NINJAS COMENZARON A DIRIGIRSE HACIA EL HOKAGE YA QUE AHÍ FUE LANZADO EL ATAQUE Y NO SOLO ESO VARIOS HERIDOS HABIAN Y MUERTOS….

Hinata: que fue eso neji san?

neji: un ataque andando

Hiashi: vamos tenemos que ayudar ko tu también.

Ko: Hai!

/En el campo de entrenamiento/

Asuma: andando chouji, shikamaru y ino vamos de inmediato!

Kurenai: ustedes también Shino y Kiba vamos!

NARUTO LUEGO DE ESE ATAQUE COMIENZA A BUSCAR LOGRANDO ENCONTRAR EL PERGAMINO Y DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA SASUKE.

Kakashi: ¡Chidori!

Sasuke: ¡Chidori Reagan!

LA BATALLLA TAMBIEN ESTABA DANDO SU LUJO PERO APARECE NARUTO Y SE SORPRENDE POR EL INDIVIDUO (naruto olvido a este tipo por completo).

Sasuke: ya llegaste andando, oye tu nos sacas de este lugar?

Uzumaki: claro igual hay que cosas de las cuales tenemos que discutir.

Kakashi: huff.. huff.. no escaparan…

DE PRONTO LOS 3 NINJAS DESAPARECEN SIN DEJAR RASTROS…

/LEJOS EN EL PAIS DE LAS OLAS EN UN BOSQUE DE AHÍ/

Uzumaki: tiempo sin verlos.

Sasuke: igual donde esta mi hermano.

Uzumaki: precisamente quería hablar eso contigo, el murió, me entrego su sharingan.

Naruto:(sharingan el hermano de sasuke pfff eso me pasa por perder la memoria solo a mi!?

Sasuke: quien lo mato?

Uzumaki: fue el 4to kazekage junto a su hijo llamado gaara.(asi elimino otras piezas del juego)

Uzumaki: me sorprende que atacaran a konoha, donde esta hinata?

Naruto: la asesinaron! Y me vengare de konoha eso solo fue una probada de mi poder.

Uzumaki:(esto es perfecto ya pronto eliminare alas fichas grandes y matare a este naruto!).

Sasuke: hemos decidido dejar Akatsuki asi que andaremos vagando por el mundo mientras las cosas se calman un poco pero antes iré a matar ese tipo.

Naruto: será un placer exterminarlo.

Uzumaki: muy bien hagan lo que quieran al parecer ya están listos.

Uzumaki:(kurama me escuchas)

/Mente de Uzumaki/

Kurama: si dime.  
Uzumaki: te dije que todo iba a salir bien ahora creo que por fin se cumplirá mi sueño.

SASUKE Y NARUTO SALEN DEL PAIS DE LAS OLAS DIRIGIENDOSE A SU NUEVO OBJETIVO LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA.

/EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA/

Tsunade: esto a sido un desastre 2 ninjas renegados de konoha hicieron todo esto por el pergamino y lo han robado.

Jiraiya: me voy por pequeño rato y los hacen papilla me sorprende que naruto haiga echo esto entonces las cosas no son como aparentan ser algo paso en estos 3 años.

Hiruzen: esto es mas grave de lo que pensé.

Kakashi: tenemos que ir a darles cazeria y avisar que son ninjas de rango S ya no son unos niños.

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE ESTABA EN EXAMENES PERO YA VACACIONES ASI QUE LA HISTORIA CONTINUA A DADO UN GIRO COMPLETAMENTE QUE SUCEDERA QUIEN ES REALMENTE ESE TAL UZUMAKI ME GUSTARIA QUE HUBIERA ARRIBA DE 10 REVIEWS PARA MOTIVARME A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA EL FLASHBACK DEL FUTURO GRACIAS POR LEER SALUDOS! 


	8. Capitulo 8 EL FUTURO DE KONOHA

CAPITULO 8: FUTURO DE KONOHA

(FLASHBACK ANTES DEL VIAJE DEL TIEMPO)(PARTE 1 DE 2)

SASUKE: DEBO ESCAPAR Y AVISAR A LOS DEMAS QUE HA ESCAPADO DEL SELLO.  
?: NO IRAS A NINGUNA PARTE… 

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

7to Hokage: Shikamaru has sabido algo de sasuke?

Shikamaru: nada lord séptimo al parecer nuestro último contacto con el fue hace 4 meses.

7to Hokage: Ya veo.

EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRA UN EQUIPO DE CHUNIN A LA OFICINA.

Konohamaru: Listo hemos completado la misión muy fácil.

Boruto: padre deberías darme otras misiones especiales estas ya no significan nada.

Sarada: es verdad lord séptimo las mismas misiones cansan.

Mitsuki…

Naruto 7to hokage: Boruto ya hablamos de eso, es todo por hoy entonces se pueden retirar te veré en casa Boruto.

Boruto: te veo en casa.

SALEN DE LA OFICINA MENOS KONOHAMARU

Konohamaru: últimamente e visto que ha cambiado un poco deberías hablar con el no lo crees?

7to hokage: si eso hare mas tarde.

EN UN CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE KONOHA.

Boruto: 8 trigramas 64 palmas!

Boruto: huff…huff..huff… necesito volverme mas fuerte

Boruto: Rasengan!

Logrando hacer un gran cráter en el lugar.

Boruto:(recuerda los momentos cuando fue a rescatar a su padre junto los 5 kages y conociendo el poder de su padre). Yo me hare mas fuerte que el.

ESCONDIDA ENTRE LOS ARBOLES LO OBSERVABA UNA JOVEN UCHIHA NADA MENOS QUE SARADA OBSERVADO SUS MOVIMENTOS Y TECNICAS.

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

Kakashi: Gai te estas parando acaso tu?

Gai: no puedo duele mucho jajá mas vale que deje de intentar o verdad me lastimare.

Kakashi: típico de ti Gai.

EN LA FLORERIA DE INO

Ino: hola himawari y hinata.

Hinata: hola ino, vine por unas flores.

Himawari: si son para el tío neji.

Ino: claro pasen adelante escojan.

LLEGO EL ATARDECER EN LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA.

Shikamaru: yo me haré cargo del resto naruto ve con tu familia ya, igual ya casi termino.

Naruto: si igual tengo que ver a Boruto.

Naruto se retira de la oficina corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su hogar con su familia. Naruto entra a su casa lo cual este es bien recibido por su hija himawari que se lanza sobre el.

Himawari: te extrañe papa.

Naruto: yo también himawari.

Hinata: hola naruto yo también te extrañe.

Naruto suelta a himawari y se dirige a hinata lo cual este le da un beso y le pregunta por Boruto ya que no lo ve en casa.

Hinata: de seguro estará entrenando ya sabes como es igual que tu.

Naruto: si lose iré por el ya regreso.

/CON BORUTO/

Boruto seguía entrenando y ahora estaba siendo observado por 2 personas que eran sarada uchiha y naruto su padre.

Boruto: es hora de probar mi nueva técnica

BORUTO LOGRA UTILIZAR SU JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA SACANDO A 5 CLONES Y DE ESOS 5 LOGRAN SACAR DE SUS BOLSILLOS UNOS KUNAIS QUE TENIAN UNA ESPECIE DE CUAL LOS LANZA HACIA LOS MUÑECOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y LOS CLONES COMIENZAN A REALIZAR EL RASENGAN.

BORUTO:"Hiraishin no Jutsu "!

Logrando aparecer donde estaban los kunais y destruyendo los muñecos con el rasengan.

Naruto:(esta técnica es de mi padre como la pudo aprender ).

(flashback)

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/  
Naruto: Boruto que andas haciendo aquí?

Boruto: padre no nada #logra esconder un pergamino en su bolsillo# te estaba esperando para que me enseñaras un nuevo jutsu.

Naruto: Boruto ya sabes mi respuesta.

Boruto: esta bien me retiro.

Boruto sale por la ventana de la oficina del hokage.

Naruto: que hacían estos cajones abierto acaso el estaba buscando algo?

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Naruto:(ahora entiendo el se llevo uno de los pergaminos que contienen jutsu de mi padre que andaba leyendo la otra vez pero ni yo puedo realizarlos, y el si hehehe)(ya veo con que aparte de mi esta esa niña viendo a Boruto, eso me recuerda a hinata, ….acaso Sarada estará,8.8 jajá ya quiero ver la cara de sasuke cuando sepa eso jajajaaj….)

Boruto: excelente ahora hace falta aprender el marcado esto será fácil.

Sarada:(como hizo eso, estoy realmente sorprendida por sus habilidades). 

Boruto: ya es tarde. Se dirige y recoje los kunais.

DE PRONTO NARUTO APARECE.

Naruto: con que aquí estabas Boruto ya es tarde volvamos a casa. Que sucedió aquí, veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

Boruto: Andaba entrenado ya me he vuelto mas fuerte pero aun me falta mucho.

Naruto: serás un gran hokage algún día.

Boruto: ese era tu sueño no el mío.

De pronto ambos ninjas se retiran a sus casas, al igual que Sarada.

EN UN LUGAR LEJOS ESA MISMA NOCHE

Sasuke: carajo logre escapar pero no tengo ni idea donde estoy, aggg estoy lastimado.

CAE INCONSCIENTE SASUKE….

?: LOGRO ESCAPAR DE MI EL MALDITO UCHIHA PERO NO TE PREOCUPES ESTA VEZ YO SERE EL VENCEDOR TENGO UN NUEVO PLAN PARA DESTRUIR TODO. ESTOY SEGURO QUE ESTA DEMASIADO DEBIL NO PODRA IR A LA ALDEA.

VIENDO LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

?: HEHE A CAMBIADO ALGO DESDE LA ULTIMA VEZ AY NUEVOS ROSTROS, TE DERROTARE NARUTO UZUMAKI….

EN LA CASA DE NARUTO

Naruto: hinata sigues despierta?

Hinata: si dime naruto.

Naruto: tengo un mal presentimiento.

Hinata: tienes miedo?

Naruto: tengo miedo de que algo les pase a ustedes mi familia….

….

EN UNO DE LOS LABORATORIOS DONDE SE ENCONTRABA OROCHIMARU.

Orochimaru: quien anda ahí.

?: Tiempo sin verte necesitare tu ayuda, aprendí muchas cosas pero tu serás mi huésped. Jutsu apoderacion!

Orochimaru que carajos! Noooo…(el entro a mi cuerpo)(*asi es ,también puedo controlarlo y ahora poseo tus recuerdos que es justo lo que necesitaba, asi con que ese es el punto débil de naruto Uzumaki Muajajaja*)(desgraciado no te saldrás con la tuya)(*ya lo hize y ahora iremos por el kyubi que esta suelto…)

/EN UNAS MONTAÑAS DEL PAIS DEL FUEGO SE ENCONTRABA LA OTRA MITAD DEL KYUBI/

Kurama: Orochimaru….gr

Orochimaru: cuanto tiempo kyubi…

Kurama: a que has venido.

Orochimaru: vine a sellarte dentro de mi cuerpo muajajaj.

Kurama: que! ….

DESPUES DE LA BATALLA EL ENEMIGO LOGRO APODERARSE DE LA OTRA MITAD DE KURAMA Y SE DIRIGIA A KONOHA..

Kurama: que es esto tu estas cambiando mis pensamientos…

?: asi es te controlare de esta manera muajajaja y aras lo que te diga muajajaja

/CON SASUKE/  
LOGRO DESPERTAR.

SASUKE: NECESITO DIRIGIRME A KONOHA Y RAPIDO…

AL SIGUIENTE DIA EN KONOHA

EL DIA MARCHABA CON NORMALIDAD EL HOKAGE SE ENCONTRABA EN SU OFICINA CON SU PEOR ENEMIGO EL PAPELEO JUNTO CON SHIKAMARU, HINATA EN CASA, LOS NIÑOS EN LA ACADEMIA LOS CHUNIN Y ALGUNOS GENIN EN MISIONES ETC…. Y BORUTO SE ENCONTRABA AFUERA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA ENTRENANDO EN UN BOSQUE.

Boruto: listo lo e logrado el hiraishin no jutsu de mi abuelo.  
Orochimaru: sin duda alguna tu eres el nieto del 4to hokage.

Boruto: quien eres tu(no me di cuenta de su presencia)

Orochimaru: soy orochimaru uno de los legendarios sannin yo entrene a sasuke.

Boruto: ya veo que quieres de mi?

orochimaru: te e visto entrenar durante todo el día y veo que eres un ninja muy poderoso, quizás puedas cumplir el sueño profundo que no logro alcanzar sasuke.

Boruto: de que sueño hablas?

Orochimaru: acaso el no te lo dijo?

Boruto:(enserio mi sensei sasuke en verdad nunca me ha dicho nada de ese sueño) tu lo sabes ¿?

orochimaru: por supuesto que lo se muajaj.

Boruto:(me pone la piel chinita).

Orochimaru: el sueño de sasuke es derrotar a tu padre al igual que tu ser el mejor. Pero el fue derrotado por tu padre pero yo tengo poder que te puedo dar para que puedas vencerlo.

Boruto: su poder es demasiado yo jamás podría…pelear contra mi padre.

Orochimaru: tonterías sígueme y te daré un poder enorme.

OROCHIMARU COMENZO A MARCHARSE DEL LUGAR, ANTES DE QUE BORUTO LE SIGUIERA TIRO UN KUNAI EN EL BOSQUE, BORUTO LE ENTRO LA CURIOSIDAD DEL PODER QUE HABLABA ESTE SUJETO DESCONOCIDO PERO SABIA QUE NO ESTABA MINTIENDO POR LO CUAL DECIDIO SEGUIRLO HASTA LLEGAR A UN LABORATORIO SUBTERRANEO LO CUAL AL ESTAR AHÍ COMIENZA LO PEOR…..

Boruto: que es este lugar.

DE PRONTO SE CIERRAN LAS PUERTAS DEJANDOLOS A ELLOS DOS ENCERRADOS.

Orochimaru: muajajaja no podrás salir de aquí caíste niño y por eso te daré el premio que estabas buscando te usare a ti para derrotar a tu padre.

SALE UN SUJETO DE COLOR NEGRO DEL CUERPO DE OROCHIMARU.

Zetsu negro: como podrás ver orochimaru es ahora mi huésped mis habilidades han mejorado ya que fui liberado tu padre me las pagara, y tu me ayudaras.

Boruto: idiota se te olvida que yo soy el hijo del 7to hokage y nieto del 4to "hiraishin no jutsu".

BORUTO LOGRA ESCAPAR DEL LABORATORIO Y DIRIGIENDOSE A LA ALDEA PARA AVISARLE A SU PADRE LANZANDO LOS KUNAIS CON LA TECNICA DE SU ABUELO. 

Zetsu negro: ese crio es bueno pero lo que no sabe es que ya callo en mi trampa muajajaja…

ESPERO QUE OS AIGA GUSTADO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO 


	9. CAPITULO 9: 2 PARTE DEL VIAJE DEL TIEMPO

Capitulo 9 EL VAIJE DEL TIEMPO.

(FLASHBACK ANTES DEL VIAJE DEL TIEMPO)(PARTE 2 DE 2)

Zetsu negro: (Orochimaru ahora es mi esclavo muajaj) andando tendremos que atacar Konoha.

Orochimaru: yo me encargo de eso muajajaja.

Zetsu negro: Perfecto mi otra parte ya está cerca del chico cree que no vi cuando dejo caer el kunai es un tonto perfectamente el ahora está bajo mi control muajajaja.

ALDEA DE KONOHA.

DE PRONTO LLEGA UN CANSADO SASUKE A LA CASA DE SAKURA.

Sakura: sasuke que te paso estas bien!

Sasuke: pronto sakura cúrame tengo que ir a advertirle a naruto que el sello donde atrapo al Zetsu negro se ha roto y el está libre.

Sakura: de acuerdo sasuke!

CAMINO HACIA LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

Boruto seguía avanzando con una rapidez pero de pronto fue detenido por orochimaru.

Orochimaru : creíste que habías escapado niño pues te equivocas.

Boruto: (me alcanzo al parecer había dejado un clon con el kunai)he parece que tocara pelear contigo.

Orochimaru : muajajaja no quiero pelear ya te lo dije, te daré poder uno increíble.

EL CLON LOGRA GANAR SUFICIENTE TIEMPO PARA QUE ZETSU NEGRO APARECIERA JUNTO CON EL OROCHIMARU VERDADERO.

Zetsu negro se acerca con una rapidez a Boruto lo cual lo atrapa y se comienza a fusionar con el cuerpo de Boruto lo cual al momento que están ya juntos, Zetsu negro logra entregarle la otra mitad del kyubi ya poseído.

Boruto: que me has hecho..

Zetsu negro: te di poder asi que úsalo para derrotar a tu padre eso quieres no? O quieres que sasuke lo derrote antes que tu

Boruto:(que es esto porque tengo estas ansias asesina que me está pasando siento que hay alguien mas en mi cuerpo no me esta controlando..QUE SON ESTOS RECUERDOS…Agggggg)…..

Orochimaru: ahora con esa droga que te di serás imparable!

Zetsu negro: andando entonces dejare mi clon aquí y yo iré contigo ya estando allá buscare la forma de encontrar el pergamino.

Orochimaru: como tu digas

/EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

Naruto: shikamaru, prepárate creo que habrá problemas.

Shikamaru: que dices naruto?

NARUTO SE COLOCA SU CAPA DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE.

Naruto: (olvide mi sombrero en casa) tengo un mal presentimiento desde ayer y creo que comenzara el desastre no se que será.

/CON KAKASHI Y GAI/

Kakashi: hola como estas tiempo sin verte. 

Konohamaru: he, e estado entrenando un poco,(yo seré el siguiente hokage después de naruto)

Kakashi: he quieres venir , te enseñare unos tips.

Konohamaru: por supuesto Kakashi sensei.

(EXPLOSION EN KONOHA)

Kakashi: un ataque, quédate aquí y no intentes hacer algo tonto, ya regreso gai.

Gai: claro.

Konohamaru: de acuerdo.(Boruto)

/DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHA UN ESTALLIDO, EL LADO NORTE DE LA ALDEA COMENZO A HACER ATACADO POR OROCHIMARU/ 

Ninjas de konoha: Están invadiendo, huyan, salven a los civiles, es orochimaru!

Ninjas de konoha: evacuen la gente ganaremos tiempo en lo que llega el hokage.

/CASA DE SAKURA/

Sasuke: ha comenzado con un ataque, sakura iré a ver a Kakashi de seguro el estar ahí, para ver que plan se nos podrá ocurrir ahora.

Sakura: de acuerdo yo iré a ver que Sarada siga en la academia. Después me dirijo para allá.

Sasuke: de acuerdo.

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

Naruto: estoy listo.(hinata,himawari,Boruto)

/CASA DE HINATA/

Hinata: que fue ese ruido, por favor cuídate naruto.

Himawari: mama tengo miedo, donde esta hermano y papa.

NARUTO ACTIVA SU MODO SENIN EN BUSCA DE SU FAMILIA DANDOSE CUENTA QUE HINATA Y HIMAWARI SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN PERO BORUTO NO ESTABA EN LA ALDEA Y LOGRA DARSE CUENTA QUE SE ENCUENTRA LEJOS DE KONOHA EN EL BOSQUE.

Naruto: esto es malo Boruto está con otro sujeto en el bosque debo ir a rescatarlo. Espero que Kakashi y los demás puedan con la situación en lo que regreso, shikamaru ve a ayudarles.

Shikamaru: si de acuerdo naruto adelante.

NARUTO SALE DIRIGENDOSE HACIA BORUTO. MIENTRAS QUE SHIKAMARU SE DIRGE AL NORTE.

/BATALLA EN EL NORTE DE KONOHA/

Orochimaru: Hehe asi son de patéticos son ninjas de mi aldea, les debería dar vergüenza.

Kakashi: orochimaru, que estas traumando ahora creí que ya lo habías superado que te sucedió.

Ninjas de konoha: es el sexto hokage estaremos bien ahora…

DE PRONTO APARECE UN UCHIHA CON UNA KATANA AL LADO DE KAKASHI

Sasuke: Tu pelearas conmigo(activando rinnegan)( creí que era Zetsu negro ya veo un problema tras otro ahora que le habrá pasado a este loco)

Kakashi: Sasuke no te adelantes, ay que esperar un poco mas y ver las cosas como están.

Orochimaru: Los matare muajajaja!

Sasuke: Kakashi ay que atacar no podemos esperar más ….. a naruto.

/EN OTRO LUGAR DE KONOHA/  
Konohamaru fue en busca de Boruto ya que sabia que podría estar en problemas.

Hinata: Boruto no esta aquí.

Konohamaru: Debo encontrarlo y salvar la aldea.

Hinata: por favor cuídate.

CLON DE ZETSU NEGRO APARECE CON LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI.

Clon: me tengo que llevar a esa niña si no es mucha molestia.

Konohamaru: ni loco la tocaras tendrás que pelear conmigo!

Hinata y Konohamaru se ponen en modo defensivo para proteger a himawari. De pronto el clon del Zetsu negro desaparece, Konohamaru duda en marcharse pero al final hinata logra que Konohamaru siguiera con su búsqueda en encontrar a Boruto.

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON BORUTO /

ZETSU NEGRO LOGRA SALIR DEL CUERPO DE BORUTO.  
Zetsu negro: y seguirás ese plan de acuerdo. Yo ya cumplí mi promesa.

Boruto: de acuerdo lo hare en fin ese es mi objetivo.

DE PRONTO APARECE NARUTO QUIEN SE SORPRENDE AL VER AL ZETSU NEGRO Y A SU HIJO DE SU LADO.

Naruto: Boruto que haces con el.

Boruto: el es mi sensei ahora.

Zetsu negro: Naruto Uzumaki! Veras lo que es el miedo ahora.

Boruto se lanza contra su padre soltando varios golpes los cuales su padre logra desviar todos pero en uno de esos movimientos Boruto logra darle una patada a naruto lo cual lo hace retroceder bastante.

Naruto: que le hiciste a mi hijo Zetsu!Cobarde!

Zetsu negro: le di poder algo que tu le negaste al niño.

Naruto: desgraciado me las pagaras. 

Boruto: padre tendrás que pelear conmigo! No pienso perder! NO tengo ganas de perder!

Naruto: Boruto te sacare de ese genjutsu si estás ahí atrapado.

DE PRONTO BORUTO UTILIZA SU TECNCIA DE MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA LO CUAL DESPUES DE ESO SACA SUS KUNAIS LOS CUALES COMIENZAN A LANZARLOS HACIA SU PADRE LO CUAL ESTE LOS DESVIA A TODOS.

Naruto: Boruto reacciona aun hay tiempo

/EN LA MENTE DE BORUTO/

Kurama poseído: con que tu eres el hijo de naruto muajajaja mocoso escúchame te enseñare a usar mi poder para que lo hagas trizas

Boruto: de acuerdo que tengo que hacer?

/de regreso con naruto/

Naruto;(que es esta sensación kurama que sucede)

Kurama(siento mi otra mitad esta dentro del niño!)

DE PRONTO BORUTO COMIENZA A TRANSFORMARSE CON EL CHAKRA DEL KYUBI LO CUAL DEJA MUY SORPRENIDO A SU PADRE.

Naruto:(Pero que significa esto acaso el puede hacer lo mismo que yo…)

Boruto: padre perderás este combate. 

Boruto comienza a utilizar dos rasengan los cuales lanza hacia su padre, naruto al momento de esquivarlos aparece Boruto detrás de el atacándolo físicamente con la transformación del control del kyubi utilizando los golpes de estilo hyuga haciendo que naruto fuera empujado hacia los 2 rasengan que aparecieron enfrente recibiendo un gran impacto.

Boruto: Hehe, que paso acaso ya te estás haciendo viejo.

Naruto:(nunca pensé que el sería tan fuerte pero como tiene el chakra del kyubi no lo comprendo.)

Zetsu negro: muajajaja naruto eres demasiado débil no puedes dañar a tu hijo y eso será tu error, tu morirás.

/mente de naruto/

 _kurama:_ _ **naruto escúchame ese hijo tuyo ya poseía chakra mío pero ahora el lo que tiene es un bijuu dentro de su cuerpo mi otra mitad en pocas palabras ese niño es un jinchuriki.**_

 _ **Naruto: pero cuando y como fue posible esto…Boruto, tendré que pelear enserio y vencerlo no tengo otra opción entonces.**_

 _ **/de regreso con Zetsu negro/**_

 _ **Naruto: los derrotare a ambos.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer necesito irme tengo que ir por mi otro encargo ya tengo a tu hijo que pasara si tengo a los otros 2.**_

 _ **Naruto: que has dicho!Hinata, himawari!**_

 _ **Boruto: tienes que matarme si quieres regresar!(hinata…himawari….)**_

 _ **Boruto vuelve a cargar un rasengan pero esta vez aparece enfrente de naruto atacándolo sorpresivamente lo cual naruto sale volando hacia el lago que estaba cerca de ellos.**_

 _ **Naruto:(ese golpe si me dolió…)(Zetsu negro logro escapar rayos!)**_

 _ **/EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: listo encontré el pergamino del tiempo sin espacio realmente este es único muajajaja, por fortuna yo se cómo usarlo, con esto podre regresar al tiempo y destruir todo lo que conocemos. Ahora que siga el espectáculo.**_

_**/con sasuke y Kakashi y orochimaru/**_

 _ **Kakashi: andando entonces sasuke.**_

 _ **Sasuke: orochimaru! Porque atacas mi aldea acaso te volviste demente!**_

 _ **Orochimaru: muajajaja eso no es de suma importancia ustedes dejaran de existir.  
**_

_**De pronto orochimaru invoca la serpiente de ocho cabezas lo cual comienza a atacar a los ninjas de la hoja.**_

 _ **Orochimaru: kanashibari no jutsu**_

 _ **Kakashi:(caí en ese jutsu tan débil!)**_

 _ **Sasuke: liberar!**_

 _ **Orochimaru: katon!**_

 _ **Kakashi logra salir del ataque del sannin a tiempo.**_

 _ **Kakashi: me e vuelto un descuidado.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECE UN VIEJO RIVAL.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: muajajaja**_

 _ **Sasuke: ya veo se trataba de esto (naruto que demonios estas haciendo apresúrate!)**_

 _ **Kakashi: se ha liberado (esto es grave)**_

 _ **DE PRONTO LLEGAN LOS DEMAS NINJAS , LEE,KIBA,SHINO,CHOUJI,INO,TENTEN Y AL FINAL LLEGA SHIKAMARU.  
**_

_****_

_**/de regreso con naruto y Boruto/**_

 _ **Naruto: Boruto no me dejas otra opción *transformación modo chakra de kurama***_

 _ **Boruto: asi que por fin pelearas enserio con tu hijo eso me gusta.**_

 _ **Naruto: Boruto por ultima vez reacciona no quiero hacerte daño!**_

 _ **Boruto: ya no importa te derrotare de una vez por todas!**_

 _ **Naruto:(no esta en un genjutsu mas bien parece que le hicieron algo a su mente tendré que entrar ahí!)**_

 _ **KURAMA:DE ACUERDO SOLO NECESITAS SOSTENERLO YO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE ENTRES!**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECE UN SUJETO Y LANZA UNOS KUNAIS EXPLOSIVOS HACIA LOS 2 RIVALES.  
LO CUAL LOGRA DARLE A BORUTO.**_

 _ **BOOOOOM!**_

 _ **NARUTO: quien esta ahí!**_

 _ **Konohamaru: soy yo naruto! Que le paso a Boruto**_

 _ **Naruto: Konohamaru que bueno eres tu, necesito que me ayudes a sostener a Boruto tendré que entrar a su mente y liberarlo nose que le hicieron a mi hijo pero el ahora es un jinchuriki.**_

 _ **Konohamaru: que has dicho entonces andando hermano!  
**_

_**Boruto: Konohamaru sensei usted no tiene nada que ver aquí, si se mete no me are responsable de su muerte, yo elige este camino ninja!**_

 _ **de pronto Boruto fue atacado por un usuario del mokuton estilo madera.  
**_

_**Naruto: capitán yamato!**_

 _ **Yamato: (ya veo lo bueno que sigue a Konohamaru) ahora naruto ve!**_

 _ **NARUTO SE DIRIGE A SU HIJO LO CUAL AL MOMENTO DEL CONTACTO UTILIZO CHAKRA DE KURAMA PARA ENTRAR A LA MENTE DE SU OTRA MITAD.**_

 _ **(MENTE DEL KURAMA POSEIDO)**_

 _ **Kurama poseído: salgan de aquí o yo personalmente los acabare!**_

 _ **Kurama: naruto tiene un sello en la frente!**_

 _ **Naruto: si ya lo vi le bloquearon los recuerdos y le lavaron el cerebro al igual que a mi hijo!**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECEN VARIAS IMÁGENES DE LA INFANCIA DE BORUTO LO CUAL PONE MUY TRISTE A SU PADRE.**_

 _ **Naruto: yo lo siento Boruto….**_

 _ **kurama: andando naruto quítale el sello antes que sea tarde ya lo tengo!**_

 _ **Naruto se acerca a la frente del kurama poseído tratando de removerlo. Pero ahí cerca de el estaba Boruto inconsciente lo cual ignoro al kurama poseído y se dirijo a su hijo ..**_

 _ **/ de vuelta en konoha/**_

 _ **Shikamaru están todos bien!**_

 _ **Sasuke: donde esta naruto!**_

 _ **Shikamaru: se dirigió a buscar a Boruto al parecer estaba en peligro.**_

 _ **Sasuke:(ya veo su intención fue alejarnos ya veo piensa en usar a su hijo a favor)(debo acabar con esto de inmediato).**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto yo reinscribiré la historia y tengo al nuevo villano perfecto!**_

 _ **Zetsu negro logra tirar un kunai donde cae cerca de Kakashi.**_

_**/de regreso con Boruto/**_

 _ **KURAMA POSEIDO: mocoso ya es hora andando ..**_

 _ **Boruto: adiós padre..**_

 _ **Naruto ?**_

 _ **BORUTO LOGRA UTILIZAR EL MODO CHAKRA DEL KYUBI POSEIDO LO CUAL LOGRA DESTRUIR FACIL EL ESTILO MADERA QUE LO TENIA ATRAPADO LOGRANDO LANZAR A SU PADRE LEJOS Y AL IGUAL QUE YAMATO.**_

 _ **Boruto: lo lamento pero yo are que tu no seas hokage…**_

 _ **Konohamaru: Boruto detente!**_

 _ **Boruto: Hiraishin no jutsu**_

 _ **Yamato: logro irse..esa técnica la del 4to hokage…**_

 _ **Naruto: rayos por poco lo lograba pero sus imágenes me hicieron detenerme soy el culpable. Estoy seguro que se dirige a la aldea no quiero imaginar que el vaya a querer atacarla.**_

 _ **yamato: es peligroso si no volvemos de inmediato naruto tengo un pergamino de traslación lo usare contigo para que vallas a konoha y la salves, Konohamaru y yo iremos después que te mandemos allá de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Konohamaru: genial sensei yamato!**_

 _ **Naruto: gracias andando entonces.**_

 _ **Yamato: naruto otra cosa lo que dijo tu hijo, el se encargara de que no seas hokage, ten cuidado..  
**_

_**/de regreso en konoha/**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECE UN NINJA EN MODO CHAKRA DEL ZORRO DE LAS 9 COLAS.**_

 _ **TODOS QUEDAN IMPACTADOS.**_

 _ **TODOS: BORUTO!**_

 _ **Boruto luego se dirige a orochimaru y con Zetsu negro.**_

 _ **Boruto: listo logre divertirme un rato ahora va la cosa seria.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: ya tengo el pergamino pero necesito que alguien como tu lo active y asi los dos salimos beneficiados.**_

 _ **Sasuke: Boruto que haces con él!(Esto no es lo que esperaba acaso Zetsu le hizo algo!)**_

 _ **Shikamaru: esto es malo entonces naruto fue derrotado!**_

 _ **Sasuke: que!**_

 _ **/SOTANO DEL ANTIGUO CUARTEL DE RAIZ/**_

 _ **Naruto aparece y rápidamente se dirige hacia arriba logrando destruir lo poco que quedaba de aquel lugar.**_

 _ **Naruto: que piensas hacer Boruto…(kurama tengo un mal presentimiento acaso el piensa matarme?)**_

 _ **Kurama: andando veamos que sucede de seguro estará con los otros.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO SE ACORDO DE LAS PALABRAS DE ZETSU*FALTAN OTRAS 2***_

 _ **Naruto: tendré que dirigirme hacia hinata primero antes que nada..**_

 _ **Kurama: si ya recordé andando entonces!**_

 _ **/casa de hinata y naruto/**_

 _ **Hinata: naruto donde esta Boruto?!**_

 _ **Naruto Le cuenta lo sucedido en forma resumida lo cual hinata se queda sorprendida..**_

 _ **Naruto: hinata ya regreso, por favor no llores yo lo traeré de vuelta como de lugar de acuerdo salvare la aldea ninja una vez mas.**_

 _ **Himawari: papi es muy peligroso..**_

 _ **Naruto: himawari cuida de mami por mí…**_

 _ **Himawari le entrega su sombrero hokage y le da un abrazo.**_

 _ **NARUTO SE VA DE SU CASA DIRIGIENDOSE ALA BATALLA DEL NORTE.**_

 _ **Boruto: Listo ya esta cargado con mi chakra lo usare en un rato mas, deja derrotarlos a ellos asi me sentiré que valga la pena mi misión.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO BORUTO SE DIRIGIO A LOS NINJAS LO CUAL ENSEGUIDA APARECIO DETRÁS DE KAKASHI DANDOLE CON TODO CON UN RASENGAN LOGRANDO HERRIRLO GRAVEMENTE.**_

 _ **ENTRE LOS NINJAS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ VIENDO LA FEROZ BATALLA .**_

 _ **Ebisu sensei: (Boruto como llegaste con ese poder acaso tu) Derrotaron al sexto hokage! Ustedes saquen a la gente de ese lugar rápido!**_

 _ **Sakura:(Boruto el hijo de naruto esta haciendo este caos si es el)**_

 _ **ZETSU NEGRO: TODOS USTEDES ESTARAN ACABADOS MUAJAJAJAJAJA**_

 _ **SEPTIMO HOKAGE: NO si yo estoy aquí para evitarlo**_

 _ **Tenten: por fin has llegado…(las cosas ya se estaban poniendo difíciles)**_

 _ **Shikamaru: naruto que sucede porque Boruto esta en modo kyubi!**_

 _ **SEPTIMO HOKAGE: LO SIENTO DEBO PARAR ESTO LES DEJO A OROCHIMARU, SASUKE IREMOS POR BORUTO Y POR ZETSU NEGRO.**_

 _ **Sasuke: de acuerdo SUSANOO!**_

 _ **DE PRONTO CERCA DEL LUGAR HINATA SE DETUVO EN CUANTO VIO QUE SU HIJO ESTABA PELEANDO CONTRA ELLOS..**_

 _ **Hinata:(Boruto…naruto…..)**_

 _ **ACADEMIA NINJA**_

 _ **HABIA VARIOS JOUNIN Y CHUNIN CUIDANDOLOS PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERAN DE AHÍ.**_

 _ **Sarada: donde estará Boruto acaso no ve que están atacando la aldea.**_

 _ **Mitsuki: lose….**_

 _ **/regresando al campo de batalla/**_

_**Zetsu negro: ya no necesito a orochimaru(en cuanto este allá le diré a Boruto que lo asesine)(ya que sabe muchas cosas por lo que veo muajajaja)**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: andando Boruto acabemos con ellos**_

 _ **BORUTO APARECE DETRÁS DE OROCHIMARU DANDOLE UN FUERTE GOLPE QUE CAE DESINVOCANDO A SUS SERPIENTES.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ya veo solo lo estaban utilizando.**_

 _ **Sasuke: ya veo quizás Zetsu uso a orochimaru.**_

 _ **Orochimaru: desgraciado….naruto…sasuke…Boruto..Tiene…lavado…el..Cerebro…junto...Con el…zorro…deténganlo….**_

 _ **DE PRONTO SHIKAMARU JUNTO CON CHOUJI UTILIZAN SU JUTSU DE YOYO PERO LOS DOS FUERON FEROZMENTE DERROTADOS POR BORUTO QUE LOS DEJO INCREIBLEMENTE INCONCIENTES.**_

 _ **Chouji: escapen….**_

 _ **Shino y Kiba también intentaron ayudar pero acabaron sumamente heridos.**_

 _ **Naruto: ya basta! Naruto con una rapidez en su modo chakra kyubi con el modo sennin activado se dirige a Boruto lo cual lo golpea ferozmente lanzando hacia la tierra, mientras tanto sasuke se dirijo con Zetsu con el amaterasu para ganar tiempo en lo que naruto hacia reaccionar a su hijo.**_

 _ **naruto logra utilizar su osdama sennin rasengan logrando destruir casi todo el lugar.**_

 _ **Boruto: no estuvo mal pero ignoras que ahora poseo el hiraishin no jutsu por lo cual puedo irme a donde quiera y salvarme.**_

 _ **Boruto de pronto carga una Bijudaama!**_

 _ **Naruto:( imposible el jamás podría lograr eso) Boruto detente ¡!(esta apuntando hacia la aldea)**_

 _ **Naruto:(tendré que morir para salvarlos a todos)**_

 _ **Sasuke:(naruto que sucede…) Zetsu no escaparas de mi!**_

 _ **Zetsu: muajajaja tu estas temblando de miedo.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO SE TRANSFORMA EN MODO BIJU PROTEGIENDO A SU ALDEA.**_

 _ **Naruto: yo te protegeré konoha…hinata…himawari…Boruto…toda la aldea…**_

 _ **Sasuke:(no esa es una Bijudaama ya veo naruto no podrá matar a su hijo, acaso piensa recibir esa cantidad de chakra)**_

 _ **Boruto lanzo su Bijudaama lo cual naruto logra absorberla y explota! BOOOOOOM**_

 _ **Sasuke: desgraciado! Boruto no lo agás!**_

 _ **UNA PARTE DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA FUE DESTRUIDA LA MAYORIA DE LOS NINJAS SALIERON VOLANDO POR LA EXPLOSION QUE HUBO Y OTROS MURIERON.**_

 _ **Konohamaru: se encuentra bien hinata?**_

 _ **Hinata: si estoy algo herida que fue ese poder?**_

 _ **Konohamaru: naruto lo freno. No se que estará pasando.**_

 _ **Yamato: o no esto es grave..**_

 _ **BORUTO CAE DEBIL CERCA DEL CUERPO DE NARUTO..**_

 _ **Boruto: por fin te derrote…(*kurama poseído siguiendo el plan de Zetsu para revivir a kaguya del pasado*)(*Boruto desconoce los motivos del Zetsu negro por la cual quiere que vaya al pasado y el igual*)**_

 _ **Kurama poseído:(te felicito por derrotarlo ahora andando al pasado.)**_

 _ **Boruto: ya logre mi objetivo que era derrotar a mi padre no veo necesidad..**_

 _ **DE PRONTO EN LA MENTE DE BORUTO SE ACTIVO UN SELLO LO CUAL ESTE ERA POR SI INTENTARA RECUPERAR SU MEMORIA.**_

 _ **Boruto: agggg,andando.**_

 _ **Naruto: Boruto….que…piensas….hacer…..**_

 _ **Boruto: viajare al pasado para que no te hagas hokage y cumpliré mi misión la cual me dio Zetsu negro.**_

 _ **Naruto:….ya..Veo…piensas…cambiar…la..Historia….**_

 _ **Boruto: Hare un cambio en el pasado.**_

 _ **Naruto:…ahora..Comprendo..Porque..Decias..Que..Ivas…evitar..Que…me..Haria….hokage…**_

 _ **Boruto: conozco toda la historia del pasado y hare lo mejor que pueda lo siento padre pero yo ya soy mejor que tu.**_

 _ **Boruto se acerca al cuerpo de su padre lo cual recoge el sombrero del hokage.**_

 _ **Boruto: me llevare esto de recuerdo, quizás me haga mas fuerte y pueda usar esto a favor.**_

 _ **Naruto:(acaso moriré aquí por mi hijo..Padre….que…debo..Hacer…)**_

 _ **Boruto: aparte quiero ver un poco de tu historia no morirás joven eso si te lo aseguro pero cuando llegue el momento lo harás y yo me encargare de eso si sigues con ese estúpido sueño o capaz que alomejor te unas a mi ya que conozco tus puntos débiles.**_

 _ **Naruto: he…tienes…el…pergamino…..del….espacio…y….tiempo…..**_

 _ **Boruto: asi es de echo ya me marcho junto con Zetsu asi que allá te veré lo siento es mi camino ninja yo are un mejor mundo. Zetsu conoce mas cosas que tu.**_

 _ **Naruto: no…sabes…su…historia…de…el…**_

 _ **Boruto se acerca a naruto lo cual decide sacarle chakra de su kurama para conocer un poco la historia pero de pronto.**_

 _ **Boruto:aggggg mi cabeza…..Agggggg!**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: no imposible no vas a recuperar la memoria!(el chakra de naruto quizás intenta romper el sello)**_

 _ **Boruto: no!**_

 _ **Zetsu negro logra dormir a Boruto y saca el pergamino.**_

 _ **naruto:(ya…veo…puedo…detenerlo…ahora…pero…kurama…quiero preguntarte algo…)**_

 _ **Kurama: confió en ti naruto haslo.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: aun puedes pararte naruto Uzumaki!**_

 _ **Uzumaki naruto: huff….huff..rasengan! (mi jutsu esta listo andando)**_

 _ **Pero logra caerse cerca de ellos.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: muy tarde "Jutsu espacio y tiempo"**_

 _ **DE PRONTO COMENZO A TEMBLAR EN TODO KONOHA LOGRANDO QUE ZETSU NEGRO ,BORUTO Y EL CUERPO DE NARUTO SE TELESTRANSPORTARAN….AL PASADO….DEJANDO EN SU LUGAR OTRA EXPLOSION ENORME CON UN INCREIBLE BRILLO DE LUZ…**_

 _ **Sasuke: demonios ese chakra era inmenso, me mando a volar haciéndome perder de vista a Zetsu, no siento el chakra de naruto ni el de Boruto que estará pasando…**_

 _ **Hinata: que fue eso!**_

 _ **Yamato: fue en aquel lugar la última explosión andando!**_

 _ **Konohamaru: vamos hinata!**_

 _ **Sakura: que fue eso al parecer ya no siento el chakra de naruto ni los demás que pasa aquí!**_

 _ **SASUKE LLEGA AL LUGAR DONDE FUE LA ULTIMA EXPLOSION VIENDO COMO ESTABA LA CAMISA DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE DESTROZADA JUNTO CON SU SUETER.**_

 _ **Sasuke: Naruto!**_

 _ **Shikamaru:(ese grito es de sasuke)(rayos acaso naruto lo logro).**_

 _ **Tenten: gracias lee vamos se oye a sasuke de aquel lado.**_

 _ **Lee: si al parecer la batalla acabo.**_

 _ **…**_

 _ **EN EL AGUJERO DEL TIEMPO…..**_

 _ **ZETSU Y BORUTO IVAN MAS ADELANTANDO QUE EL CUERPO DE NARUTO.. HACIENDO QUE ELLOS LLEGARAN MAS RAPIDO.**_

 _ **….PASADO DE KONOHA….(DIA ANTES QUE NACIERA NARUTO Y EL ATAQUE DE TOBI)**_

 _ **EN UNA MONTAÑA APARECIERON 2 SUJETOS MISTERIOSOS.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: muajajajjajjajaja estamos en el pasado ¡!(ahora usare a este crio a mi favor, me juntare con mi otro yo del pasado y le are saber todo asi matamos a todos con este tipo que es fuerte mas que su padre).**_

 _ **ZETSU LOGRA IRSE DEL LUGAR JUNTO CON BORUTO…IGNORANDO EL LUGAR DONDE ABIAN APARECIDO, LLEGA EL CUERPO INCONCIENTE DE NARUTO UZUMAKI DEL FUTURO…**_

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA JAJAJAJAJA….. SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO.**_

 _ **ACASO NARUTO VIO TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PORQUE NO INTERFIERO? LO DESCUBRIREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO EN EL VAIJE DE SASUKE Y NARUTO HACIA LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA….**_


	10. Capitulo 10: cambiando de nombre

_**Capitulo 10. El Anbu especial de la aldea de la arena MENMA**_

 _ **/ALDEA DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **/OFICINA DEL KAZEKAGE/**_

 _ **Kazekage: Baki**_

 _ **Baki: si dígame señor kazekage.**_

 _ **Kazekage: me llego un reporte de ataque de unos miembros de Akatsuki, al parecer atacaron la aldea de konoha….y la han dejado echa un caos.  
**_

_**Baki: entiendo…que recomienda que ágamos, le recuerde que ya han sido derrotados dos miembros de Akatsuki pero no sabemos quién fue el culpable.**_

 _ **Kazekage: si lose, necesito que refuerzes la frontera no quiero que entren mas miembros de Akatsuki.**_

 _ **Baki: De acuerdo me dejaras a cargo?**_

 _ **Kazekage: tenía pensado en dejar al sensei de mi hijo pero no lose.**_

 _ **Baki: a el? En realidad es muy buena opción gracias a el, las cosas han ido mejorando desde que lo encontraron.**_

 _ **Kazekage: quien lo hubiera dicho verdad y es uno de los mejores.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO ENTRAN UNOS NINJAS DE LA ARENA EN LA OFICINA DEL KAZEKAGE.  
**_

_**Anbu Especial: Señor hemos llegado, la misión fue un éxito.**_

 _ **Kazekage: buen trabajo, retírense los demás, tu te quedas con Baki.  
**_

_**DE PRONTO LOS DEMAS SALEN DE LA OFICINA DEJANDO AL ANBU Y A BAKI.**_

 _ **Kazekage: de seguro ya estas informado que fue atacada la aldea de la hoja verdad?**_

 _ **Anbu: (ya veo al parecer si era cierto los rumores) No sabia.**_

 _ **Baki: fue obra de Akatsuki al parecer los atacantes son sasuke uchiha ultimo miembro del clan y Uzumaki naruto , el jinchuriki del kyubi, y dicen que es posible que el 4to hokage este vivo.**_

 _ **Anbu:(shock….naruto…sasuke….) (4to hokage con que asi se puso) Entiendo.**_

 _ **Kazekage: Según el informe de la hokage, son ninjas altamente peligroso, nosotros como sus aliados ahora tenemos la misión también de darles cazeria si logran entrar a nuestra frontera no les tendremos piedad. Sobre el 4to hokage no creo que el este vivo, pero en tal caso necesitamos mas información de konoha solo eso nos dieron a saber. Por cierto Itachi uchiha esta muerto le dieron muerto los ninjas de la hoja, Pero no encontraron su cuerpo.  
**_

_**Anbu:(Itachi uchiha que sucedió me quedare con las ganas de saber mas pero estoy listo para lo peor ) Entonces mi misión será?**_

 _ **Kazekage: dejaras el anbu durante un rato y cuidaras de la aldea, eres el 2do mas fuerte, superas la defensa de gaara, y es por eso que te dejare que supervises la frontera y patrullar la ciudad.  
**_

_**Anbu: como usted ordene señor kazekage.**_

 _ **Kazekage: muy bien eso seria todo entonces.**_

 _ **Baki: de acuerdo me retiro.**_

 _ **Anbu: yo igual. Comienzo con mi misión entonces mañana?**_

 _ **Kazekage: asi es, descansa por hoy.**_

 _ **/CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **gaara: ataul de arena!**_

 _ **GAARA SE ENCONTRABA ENTRENADO CON UNOS MUÑECOS NINJAS SIENDO OBSERVADO POR SU HERMANO KANKURO Y SU HERMANA TEMARI.**_

 _ **Kankuro: temari creo que gaara se siente inútil ya que no pudo participar en el ataque jajá.**_

 _ **Temari: lose quería probar sus técnicas nuevas.**_

 _ **Yashamaru: hola como están!**_

 _ **Gaara: hola**_

 _ **Temari: que tal.**_

 _ **Kankuro: Hehe hola.  
**_

_**Yashamaru: veo que te has vuelto mas fuerte gaara.  
**_

_**Gaara: menma me ha entrenado muy bien!**_

 _ **Yashamaru:(si no hubiera sido por menma no se que hubiera pasado con gaara). Me alegro por eso.**_

 _ **Menma: hola Yashamaru veo que cuidas a mis estudiantes muy bien.  
**_

_**Gaara: sensei!  
**_

_**Temari: hola menma**_

 _ **Kankuro:(regreso de su misión.)**_

 _ **Yashamaru: que tal menma un placer verte, andabas de seguro en una misión verdad.**_

 _ **Menma: algo asi jajá.**_

 _ **EL DESTINO PUEDE CAMBIAR Y MUCHO ESTE ES EL FLASHBACK DE MENMA UZUMAKI**_

 _ **(Recuerdos…)**_

 _ **Quiero preguntarte algo..**_

 _ **SI DIME QUE SUCEDE**_ _ **?**_

 _ **Soy el único que puedo rescatar a mi hijo y eso are, yo también viajare al pasado pero crees que necesito otro pergamino?**_

 _ **NO, TIENES QUE ACERCARTE Y CAER CERCA Y ES POSIBLE QUE TAMBIEN ALCANZES LA FRECUENCIA PERO CORRES EL RIESGO DE QUIZAS PERDER LA MEMORIA.  
**_

_**Ya veo eso era lo que quería saber, entonces si bloqueo mis recuerdos en tu mente y cuando llegue al pasado tu me los regresas?**_

 _ **SI Y TAMBIEN PUEDE QUE YO TAMBIEN NO DESPIERTE DURANTE UN BUEN TIEMPO PERO SI LOS TENDRE EN MI MENTE .  
**_

_**De acuerdo entonces te paso mis recuerdos ahora….  
**_

_**LISTO..**_ _ ****_

 _ **GRACIAS KURAMA…**_

 _ **CONFIO EN TI NARUTO HASLO…**_

 _ **EL PASADO….**_

 _ **ninja de la arena: miren aquí hay un sujeto inconsciente no tiene banda de aldea esta muy herido deberíamos llevarlo.**_

 _ **líder del grupo: si andando aun alcanza a sobrevivir.**_

_**¿?:donde estoy?**_

 _ **?: en la aldea de la arena.**_

 _ **Baki: me llamo Baki mi equipo te encontró en un bosque cerca de una montaña estabas muy mal herido. Como te llamas?  
**_

_**¿?: (ya veo funciono el jutsu , kurama me ha pasado los pocos recuerdos pero no logro comunicarme con el ahora tengo que actuar para que no me reconozcan nadie )Mi nombre es menma Uzumaki…**_

 _ **Baki: con que menma interesante… de que aldea eres?  
**_

_**Menma: no tengo aldea…..**_

 _ **Baki: eres un ninja verdad?**_

 _ **Menma: asi es.**_

 _ **Baki: hablare con los altos mandos para que te asignen a mi equipo cuando te recuperes descansa…..**_

 _ **PASARON LOS DIAS Y MENMA SE RECUPERO BAKI COMENZO A PONERLO A PRUEBA PARA VER QUE TAN TALENTOSO ERA EL NINJA Y ERA OBIO QUE TODOS SE QUEDARAN SORPRENDIDOS POR SUS HABILIDADES LO CUAL LE DIERON EL RANGO DE PINTARSE EL CABELLO DE COLOR NEGRO PARA QUE NO LO RECONOCIERAN, COMENZO CON MISIONES DE RANGO C LAS CUALES LAS CUMPLIA CON SUMA FACILIDAD , DESPUES LE DIERON LAS D ASI FUE CRECIENDO GANANDOSE EL RESPETO DEL KAZEKAGE LO CUAL LE ENCARGO SU HIJO LO CUAL MENMA LOGRO ASER QUE GAARA NO TUVIERA ODIO EN SU CORAZON HACIENDOLO COMO EL DE SU TIEMPO EVITO LA MUERTE DE YASHAMARU Y EL ATAQUE DE COMENZO A SER UN HEROE EN LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA DURANTE LOS AÑOS PROXIMOS HASTA SER EL ANBU MAS VALIOSO DE LA ALDEA. ESO SI NO OLVIDABA SU VERDADERA MISION LO CUAL SABIA QUE TARDE O TEMPRANO IVA A EMPEZAR Y TENDRA QUE ESTAR LISTO.**_

 _ **/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**_

 _ **Gaara: me alegro que regresaras e estado practicando mucho ya mejore mas mi defensa contra los ninjas de taijutsu.  
**_

_**Menma: excelente, te gustaría entrenar un rato conmigo?**_

 _ **Gaara: por supuesto!**_

 _ **Yashamaru: esto será interesante jajá.**_

 _ **Temari: asi es.**_

 _ **Kankuro: yo me voy iré con la abuela chiyo.**_

 _ **/en el desierto/  
**_

_**2 NINJAS CON LAS ROPAS DE AKATSUKI SE DIRIGAN HACIA LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA.**_

 _ **Naruto: oye sasuke, no sabemos como son ese tal 4to kazekage y ese tal gaara.**_

 _ **Sasuke: no te preocupes igual no creo que tendremos que buscarlos ellos vendrán hacia nosotros.**_

 _ **Naruto: asi es ya casi llegamos a la frontera 1 hora mas y estaremos en territorio de la arena.**_

_**/con Zetsu negro y Uzumaki BORUTO/**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: muy bien conseguiste el ojo de Itachi muajaj.**_

 _ **Boruto: asi es fue demasiado fácil pero dijiste que tu lo ocupabas te lo entrego?**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: no no ya quédatelo igual te servirá, y ahora creo que daremos comienzo con la muerte de los demás miembros de Akatsuki ya que naruto y sasuke irán por el kazekage y su hijo muajaj.  
**_

_**Boruto: asi es los tengo marcados ya.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: muy bien las cosas no van como las prepare pero no te preocupes pronto cumpliremos nuestro sueño con el Tsukuyomi infinito.  
**_

_**Boruto: de acuerdo. Igual ambos ninjas ya tienen mucho odio y eso nos favorece mas.  
**_

_**/aldea de konoha/**_

 _ **Jiraiya: tsunade iré en busca de naruto y sasuke. Lo mas probable es que quieran capturar las bestias con cola según mis conclusiones.**_

 _ **Tsunade: ya avise a la aldea de la arena ya están preparados para que ataquen a cualquier enemigo con esas vestimentas.**_

 _ **Hiruzen: esto se ha complicado exagerado, esperemos y las cosas no tengan que terminar peor de lo que ya esta todo.**_

 _ **/en una parte de la aldea de la hoja que quedo destruida por el ataque de naruto/**_

 _ **Hinata: naruto….tu….hiciste….eso….porque…naruto…kun…  
**_

_**/FRONTERA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA/  
**_

_**Ninja de la arena: quienes son y a que vienen?**_

 _ **Sasuke: CHIDORI!**_

 _ **Sasuke logra atravesar a 2 ninjas con su técnica dejando a los 8 restantes en alerta.**_

 _ **Naruto: sasuke no era necesario pfff llamaras la atención.**_

 _ **Sasuke: no tengo tiempo para juegos, oigan ustedes donde encuentro a ese tal gaara como es!  
**_

_**Ninja de la arena 2: NI loco te diríamos sin antes pelear! Jutsu Suna shigure!**_

 _ **DE PRONTO COMIENZA LLOVER ARENA LOGRANDO ATRAPAR A A NARUTO Y A SASUKE.  
**_

_**SASUKE: eso es todo, mueran amaterasu!**_

 _ **SASUKE LOGRA ATACAR A 7 DE ELLOS DEJANDO A UNO NOMAS RESTANTE.  
**_

_**Ninja de la aldea de la arena 7:(necesito avisar al kazekage.)Quienes son ustedes!**_

 _ **Naruto: Akatsuki y venimos por una deuda pendiente con tu kazekage!**_

 _ **Ninja de la aldea de la arena 7: ustedes no saldrán de aquí Jutsu" Ryusa Bakuryu" logrando crear una avalancha de arena la cual daña al enemigo**_

 _ **sasuke: eso es todo? Estarás muerto!**_

 _ **Ninja de la aldea de la arena:(listo lo logre ojala que el topo que invoque le entregue el mensaje al kazekage o a menma ojalas que llegue a tiempo).  
**_

_**Naruto: acabemos con esto Rasengan!**_

 _ **LOGRAN ELIMINAR EL ULTIMO NINJA QUE ESTABA EN GUARDIA EN LA ENTRADA DE LA FRONTERA ASIENDO ASI POSIBLE QUE LOS 2 NINJAS RENEGADOS AVANZARAN SIN PROBLEMAS.**_

 _ **ALDEA DE LA ARENA 4:OO PM ..  
CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

 _ **GAARA Y MENMA SEGUIAN PRACTICANDO INTERCAMBIANDO VARIOS GOLPES.**_

 _ **EL TOPO A TODA VELOCIDAD LOGRA ENCONTRAR A MENMA Y LE ENTREGA SU MENSAJE.  
**_

_**Menma: un topo(es la invocación de uno de los vigilantes de la frontera).**_

 _ **Gaara:(un topo pfff de seguro padre va a querer llevarlo a otra misión.  
**_

_**EL TOPO LE ENTREGA EL MENSAJE A MENMA Y LUEGO DESAPARECE.  
**_

_**PARA MENMA O KAZEKAGE.  
**_

_**Hemos sido invadidos por dos ninjas de Akatsuki en la entrada de la frontera por favor tengan cuidado se han dirigido a la aldea, uno de ellos posee el sharingan, contamos con ustedes, …..**_

 _ **Menma: gaara continuaremos después con el entrenamiento me retiro.**_

 _ **Gaara: de acuerdo.  
MENMA A UNA VELOCIDAD COMIENZA A DIRIGIRSE CON EL KAZEKAGE LO CUAL ENTRA ALA OFICINA SIN NISIQUIERA PEDIR PERMISO.**_

 _ **Kazekage: que sucede menma.  
**_

_**Menma: es Akatsuki se dirige para acá.**_

 _ **kazekage: que has dicho?**_

 _ **MENMA LE ENTREGA LA CARTA AL KAZEKAGE.**_

 _ **Menma: por favor lord kazekage permítame ir a desafiarlos.**_

 _ **Kazekage: ellos no son un juego, son criminales sumamente peligrosos. Creo que es mejor estar preparados.**_

 _ **Menma: entonces déjeme llevar un grupo de 9 anbus y conmigo seriamos 10 para ir a darles pelea.  
**_

_**Kazekage: DE acuerdo pero quiero que estés alerta y cualquier cosa mandas el halcón si algo no anda del todo bien.**_

 _ **Menma: gracias señor kazekage no le fallare.  
**_

_**MENMA SE RETIRA DIRIGIENDOSE AL CUARTEL ANBU.**_

 _ **Cuartel anbu**_

 _ **MENMA LLEGA Y PIDE A UN GUARDIA DE AHÍ QUE LE PASARAN SUS COSAS.**_

 _ **Menma: equipo dorado tenemos una misión del kazekage.**_

 _ **Anbu 2: si recién llegamos…  
**_

_**Anbu 5: es cierto ya tan rápido?**_

 _ **Menma: asi es andando tenemos que ir a la frontera…**_

 _ **MENMA SE COLOCA SU MASCARA JUNTO CON SU EQUIPO DE 10 ANBUS DIRIGENDOSE HACIA SUS 2 NINJAS RENEGADOS.**_

 _ **/ALDEA DE KONOHA/  
**_

_**Kakashi: sakura, sai andando con la hokage tenemos una nueva misión.  
**_

_**Sakura: de acuerdo (sasuke…)**_

 _ **sai: bien.**_

_**/oficina del hokage/  
**_

_**Tsunade: sensei Hiruzen el daño es demasiado…**_

 _ **Hiruzen: asi es nos costara algo de tiempo en reparar la aldea.(naruto….sasuke…)**_

 _ **Jiraiya: sensei estoy listo me iré en busca de los críos veré si puedo encontrarlos.**_

 _ **Tsunade: jiraiya antes de eso necesito que vayas a hablar con el kazekage junto con un equipo .  
**_

_**DE PRONTO ENTRAN KAKASHI SAI Y SAKURA.  
**_

_**Kakashi: ya llegamos cual era el asunto hokage sama.  
**_

_**Jiraiya: ya veo asi que el equipo será con Kakashi entonces esta bien será mi ultima misión…**_

 _ **Tsunade: muy bien…  
**_

_**/CERCA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **Menma:(están cerca, no debo de poner en peligro las vidas de ellos asi que ya tengo algo en mente).**_

 _ **Anbu 8: menma veo a 2 sujetos a la vista…  
**_

_**Anbu 3: será el enemigo?**_

 _ **Menma: chicos prepárensen.**_

 _ **Naruto: mira sasuke nos dan la bienvenida…  
**_

_**Sasuke: no importa cuántos sean los aniquilare.**_

 _ **Naruto: Ahora poseo el pergamino secreto aunque no e tenido tiempo de leerlo por tu culpa de la venganza.  
**_

_**Sasuke: cállate naruto esto es personal asi que cualquiera que interfiera debe morir.  
**_

_**Naruto: te los dejo entonces?  
**_

_**Sasuke: como quieras ya estoy listo.**_

 _ **LIDER ANBU(MENMA): NO HAY DUDA SON AKATSUKI, SON SASUKE UCHIHA Y NARUTO UZUMAKI.(debo de tener cuidado en cuanto vea la oportunidad tocara hacer mi movimiento).**_

 _ **Naruto: ni me molesten que yo los aniquilare.**_

 _ **Anbu 6: como si fuera tan fácil.**_

 _ **ANBU 2,3,4,5,6: FUUTON MUGEN SAJIN DAITOPA**_

 _ **LOS ANBUS LOGRAN ASER UNA GRAN CORRIENTE DE AIRE MEZCLADA CON ARENA QUE IMPACTO DIRECTAMENTE CON SASUKE Y NARUTO HACIENDOLES MAS DIFICIL DE PODER MOVERSE.**_

 _ **ANBU 7,8,9 Y 10: NO ESCAPARAN JUTSU RYUSSA BAKURYUU**_

_**LOS ANBUS RESTANTES CON SU JUTSU LOGRARON HACER LA ARENA MOVEDIZAS CASI IMPOSIBLE DE ESCAPAR DE ELLAS.**_

 _ **LIDER ANBU:(ES MI OPORTUNIDAD E HACER EL YUDAI KATEN NO SABAKU, AHORITA QUE NADIE ME VE.  
**_

_**MENMA UTILIZA UN SELLO LO CUAL HACE QUE UNA GRAN CORTINA DE ARENA INVADIERA EL ESCENARIO.**_

 _ **Sasuke:(pensaran atacarnos asi?..)**_

 _ **LA CORTINA DE ARENA LOGRA AFECTAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS ANBUS, LOS CUALES DE PRONTO CAYERON INCONCIENTES POR EL LIDER ANBU QUE LOS HABIA DERROTADO. DE PRONTO LA CORTINA DE ARENA SE DESAPARECE DEJANDO VER LSO 9 ANBUS INCONCIENTE NINJAS RENEGADOS LIBRES.**_

 _ **Sasuke:(porque los ataco)**_

_**Naruto: oye ninja de la arena porque derrotaste a tus compañeros?**_

 _ **Anbu: Ay cosas que no tienen que saber que saldrán de esta charla, Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha, un placer verlos, ahora necesito que vengan conmigo.**_

 _ **Sasuke: muajaj, que te hace pensar que iríamos contigo.  
**_

_**Naruto: pfff mátalo otro loco que aparece.**_

 _ **Anbu ninja: Naruto Uzumaki, yo también tengo ese apellido.**_

 _ **Naruto: que has dicho?(acaso será un sobreviviente del clan)**_

 _ **Anbu ninja: quisiera saber porque atacan a la aldea pueden confiar en mi .**_

 _ **Sasuke:(que estará planeando debo tener cuidado , en cuanto vea la oportunidad lo matare).**_

 _ **Anbu ninja:(ya tengo energía de la naturaleza reunida por si sasuke me ataca.)**_

 _ **Anbu: me conocen como menma..**_

 _ **Naruto: (menma) venimos por cuentas pendientes con el kazekage.  
**_

_**Sasuke: el y un tal gaara mataron a mi hermano Itachi uchiha.  
**_

_**Anbu: Imposible ellos no lo asesinaron. Les han mentido .**_

 _ **Sasuke: Deja de decir tonterías te asesinare!  
**_

_**Anbu:(ese es el pergamino secreto ya veo lo robaron necesito recuperarlo). Naruto, sasuke tendré que derrotarlos.**_

 _ **Sasuke: que tonterías dices muajaj Susanoo!  
**_

_**Sasuke logra utilizar el susanoo y esta listo para enfrentarse al anbu de la aldea de la arena.  
**_

_**Naruto: yo también me transformare muajaj quiero algo de diversión!  
**_

_**Naruto tampoco decide quedarse atrás y se transforma en el odio del kyubi(aun no posse el modo chakra de kurama) pero si puede controlar el odio ya que el kyubi decidió ayudarlo.  
**_

_**Anbu:(se han vuelto mas fuertes, al parecer Boruto logro hacer el cambio! Tengo mucho odio ahora tendré que derrotarlos con el modo chakra de kurama)**_

 _ **Kurama del futuro: oye naruto por fin e terminado de recuperar mi poder puedes usarlo si lo deseas.**_

 _ **Anbu:(esa voz kurama..! gracias!)**_

 _ **Anbu: lo lamento chicos pero nosotros tenemos que charlar después!**_

 _ **DE PRONTO EL ANBU DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA SUFRE UNA TRANSFORMACION DEJANDO SORPRENDIDOS A LOS DOS RENEGADOS, EL TIPO ESTABA ENVUELTO CON CHAKRA NARANJADO LOGRANDO HACER QUE EL NARUTO DEL PRESENTE TUVIERA UN DOLOR EN LA CABEZA QUE LO TERMINA DEJANDO INCONCIENTE.**_

 _ **Anbu:(ya veo quizás a el lo puedo recuperar, sasuke tendré que derrotarte)  
**_

_**Sasuke: naruto! Pero que!**_

 _ **Anbu: recibe mi fabulosa técnica Rasengan Odama°°°!**_

 _ **Sasuke: (esa técnica es de naruto imposible)  
**_

_**EL IMPACTO QUE RECIBIO EL SUSANOO DE SASUKE FUE TAN GRANDE QUE DESAPARECIO, HACIENDO CAER AL UCHIHA.  
**_

_**Anbu: Gracias kurama ahora me llevare a estos 2 a un lugar seguros ahora yo tengo el pergamino secreto….  
**_

_**DE PRONTO NARUTO DEL FUTURO SE DA CUENTA QUE LOS 2 RENEGADOS ESTAN MARCADOS CON EL HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU DE SU HIJO.**_

 _ **Anbu: lo lamento Boruto cancelare tu jutsu en ellos con esto!**_ _ **Ka! ….Tu jutsu esta anulado ahora yo les dire la verdad, ya es hora de derrotarte a ti y a Zetsu negro.**_

 _ **NARUTO DEL FUTURO SE LLEVA A LOS 2 NINJAS RENEGADOS SALIENDO DE LA FRONTERA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA DEJANDO SUS VESTIMENTAS DE AKATSUKI TIRADAS EN EL DESIERTO JUNTO CON SUS HERRAMIENTAS DE PELEA, SU EQUIPO ANBU QUE EL DERROTO LOS DEJO AHI, SABIA QUE PRONTO LLEGARIAN LOS REFUERZOS YA QUE HABIA MANDANDO UN HALCON CON EL KAZEKAGE.**_

 _ **"KURAMA NOSOTROS AREMOS EL CAMBIO AHORA ES NUESTRO TURNO, BORUTO TE SALVARE"**_

_**/ALDEA DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **Kazekage: Baki! Llévate varios hombres ala frontera menma ocupa ayuda!**_

 _ **Baki: si señor!**_

 _ **/aldea de konoha/  
**_

_**Jiraiya: bueno tardaremos 2 días en llegar a la aldea de la arena están listos.**_

 _ **Kakashi: por supuesto!**_

 _ **Sakura: si!**_

 _ **Sai: andando entonces!**_

 _ **Jiraiya:(naruto esta vez te encontrare!)**_

 _ **/en algún bosque no muy lejano del país de la cascada/**_

 _ **SE ENCONTRABA AL PODEROSO KAKUZU MUERTO Y HIDAN HECHO PEDAZOS POR UN JOVEN CON CABELLO RUBIO CON UN PODEROSO OJO DE SHARINGAN!**_

 _ **Boruto: listo ya están exterminados.  
**_

_**Hidan: desgraciado…..  
**_

_**Boruto: no te preocupes ahora mismo sellare tu alma y adiós!**_

 _ **Hidan: maldito…quien….eres…Agggggg  
**_

_**Boruto: sello de alma activado!**_

_**Boruto: dos menos ahora sigue Kisame ya que Tobi ya esta enterado del nuevo plan de Zetsu negro creo.**_

 _ **/ Escondite de naruto del futuro/**_

 _ **Sasuke: a..Mi..cuerpo…donde estoy!**_

 _ **Anbu: relájate estas conmigo y con naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto: ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzz  
**_

_**Sasuke: maldito nos tienes atado!**_

 _ **Anbu: ni lo intentes usar el amaterasu ya que no funcionara conmigo.**_

 _ **Sasuke: que has dicho! Muere! "amaterasu"  
**_

_**DE PRONTO EL FUEGO COMIENZA A EXPANDIRSE PERO EL ANBU LOGRA DESAPARECER EL AMATERASU CERRANDO LA PALMA DE SU MANO.  
**_

_**Sasuke: imposible!**_

 _ **Anbu: ahora me escucharas sasuke?**_

 _ **Sasuke: de acuerdo…**_

 _ **Anbu: me pregunto porque tienen las ropas de Akatsuki?**_

 _ **Sasuke(este tipo es verdaderamente fuerte nos ha superado desde el principio no logro encontrar una debilidad en el y esta previsto de mis ataques incluso mi amaterasu no funciona)  
Éramos ex miembros de konoha pero decidimos unirnos a Akatsuki, un sujeto nos ayudo a entrar.**_

 _ **Anbu: un sujeto del futuro?  
**_

_**Sasuke (shock…..)**_

 _ **Anbu: tu cara me dice todo asi que el los ayudo.  
**_

_**Sasuke: como supiste eso?**_

 _ **Anbu: porque yo también soy del futuro y vine detrás de el…..**_

 _ **Sasuke: que has dicho eso es imposible!  
**_

" _ **FLASHBACK"**_

 _ **ANBU: RECIBE MI FABULOSA TECNICA OSDAMA RASENGAN!**_

 _ **/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**_

 _ **Sasuke:(ahora entiendo esa técnica es de naruto pero acaso el…..)**_

 _ **Naruto: aggg que tanto escándalo…que estoy amarrado desgraciado!**_

 _ **Anbu: muy bien al fin despiertas entonces me presentare, todo este tiempo desde que llego aquel sujeto yo e estado ocultándome para que no supiera de mi, el no sabe que vine y esa es nuestra ventaja, asi que mi nombre no es menma Uzumaki, soy Naruto Uzumaki 7 séptimo hokage conocido como el Nanadaime….**_

 _ **SE QUITA LA MASCARA DEJANDO VER SUS OJOS AZULES CON UNA MANO BENDADA Y CON EL CABELLO NEGRO.  
**_

_**Naruto del presente: que has dicho….(sorprendido) estas mintiendo! Tu no te pareces ami.  
**_

_**Naruto del futuro: te lo demostrare mira mi quitare la pintura de mi cabello**_

 _ **DE PRONTO EL COLOR NEGRO COMENZO A DESAPARECER DEJANDO VER SU CABELLO RUBIO.**_

 _ **Sasuke: tu dices la verdad….  
**_

_**Naruto del futuro: ahora escúcheme estamos en peligro y nosotros somos la salvación un enemigo del futuro que derrote junto con tu ayuda sasuke de mi tiempo derrotamos a un malvado pero al parecer fuimos descuidado y viajo en el tiempo.**_

 _ **Sasuke: Ahora entiendo todo! Ese maldito mato a mi hermano!  
**_

_**Naruto del futuro: de quien hablas…  
**_

_**Naruto del presente: yo no recuerdo nada mi mente esta borrosa.**_

 _ **Naruto del futuro:(ya veo quizás ahorita lo aga recuperar la memoria no es tanto problema).  
**_

_**Sasuke: fue Uzumaki!**_

 _ **Naruto del futuro: dices que el Uzumaki del futuro mato a Itachi y posee el sharingan?  
**_

_**Sasuke: asi es!**_

 _ **Naruto del futuro:(esto es malo, Boruto posse el byakugan, si logra despertarlo, podría también despertar el rinnegan después del sharingan esto es malo). Debemos detenerlo pero antes necesito entrar a ala mente de mi yo para recuperarle la memoria.**_

 _ **Naruto del presente: no lose ..**_

 _ **Sasuke: hazlo naruto yo confió en este tipo.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO DEL FUTURO SE ACERCA Y TOCA LA MENTE DEL NARUTO DEL PASADO HACIENDO CONEXIONES CON EL KYUBI DEL PRESENTE.**_

 _ **/mente del naruto del presente/**_

 _ **Naruto 7septimo: ya veo tiene el jutsu del sello de mente esto es fácil de liberar.**_

 _ **Naruto del presente: entonces es por eso que el zorro me ayudo.  
**_

_**Kurama del Futuro: no lo que pasa es que sucedieron cosas en este lugar que le bloquearon sus recuerdos.  
**_

_**Naruto séptimo: no importa recuperaras tus memorias y también kurama.**_

 _ **Naruto del presente: kurama?**_

 _ **Naruto séptimo: bueno comencemos (por lo visto puedo controlar a su kurama con mi sello esto nos favorece).**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO HACE QUE CAIGAN UNAS BARRERAS ENCIMA DEL KURAMA DEL PRESENTE PARA QUE NO SE MOVIERA Y HACI LIBERAR EL SELLO.  
**_

_**Naruto séptimo: estamos listos" Jutsu liberar sello"**_

 _ **DE PRONTO EL KURAMA DEL PRESENTE COMIENZA A RECUPERAR LOS RECUERDOS.**_

 _ **Naruto séptimo: creo que ya comenzó a recuperarlos, ahora sigue tu turno naruto "Jutsu liberar mente"**_

 _ **AL IGUAL QUE EL KURAMA COMENZO A RECUPERAR LOS RECUERDOS PERDIDOS.  
**_

_**Naruto séptimo: ahora antes de salir me gustaría combinar sus chakras con el mío para ver que ha sucedido en todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **NARUTO HOKAGE CON LA AYUDA DE SU KURAMA LOGRAN UTILIZAR SU CHAKRA PARA QUE SE JUNTARA CON SU YO DEL PRESENTE HACIENDO ASI POSIBLE VER UN POCO LOS RECUERDOS.  
**_

_**Naruto séptimo: (LA PRIMERA APARICION DE BORUTO)(ENTRENAMIENTO CON BORUTO)(MUERTE DE OROCHIMARU)(BORUTO LE SALVA VARIAS OCASIONES A EL Y A HINATA)(ENTRENAMIENTO CON JIRAIYA) (CONFESION DE HINATA)(UNION A AKATSUKI)(misiones de akatsuki) (HINATA A MUERTO!)(ATAQUE HACIA KONOHA!)**_

 _ **NARUTO SEPTIMO: (SHOCK….)  
**_

_**/fuera de la mente de naruto del presente/**_

_**Sasuke: que les habrá pasado llevan rato asi….  
**_

_**Naruto séptimo: He visto lo que tenia que ver….**_

 _ **naruto del presente: ahora que es lo que sucederá…  
Sasuke: mmm primero que nada me gustaría saber quien es ese sujeto (aunque pensándolo bien será su….)**_

 _ **Naruto séptimo: Es mi hijo…..**_

 _ **Naruto del presente: shock!**_

 _ **Sasuke:(tal como pensé.)**_

 _ **Naruto séptimo: pero el esta siendo controlado por el verdadero villano que de seguro esta escondido y yo se quien es, pero necesitare ayuda de otros ninjas de este tiempo.**_

 _ **ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA SALE ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO SALUDOS DESDE MEXCIO**_


	11. Capitulo 11: ENEMIGOS O ALIADOS?

_**CAPITULO 11: ¿ENEMIGOS O ALIADOS?**_

 _ **LOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA QUE FUERON ENVIADOS POR EL 4TO KAZEKAGE AL LLEGAR ENCONTRARON A SUS CAMARADAS INCONCIENTES EN EL SUELO Y NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SE SORPRENDIERON AL ENCONTRAR LOS RESTOS DE LA VESTIMENTE DE AKATSUKI Y DE MENMA.**_

 _ **Baki: ayúdenlos rápido.!**_

 _ **Ninja sanador: si señor!**_

 _ **Ninja sanador2: aun están vivos!**_

 _ **BAKI ENSEGUIDA MANDA SU HALCON CON UN MENSAJE ESCRITO AL KAZEKAGE PIDIENDO MAS AYUDA Y TAMBIEN QUE SE DIRIGIA A LA FRONTERA DE LA ARENA.**_

 _ **Baki: aquí se queda un escuadrón hasta que lleguen los demás , los demás síganme iremos a la entrada de la frontera andando!**_

 _ **Baki:(esto es malo acaso te derrotaron menma?)**_

 _ **Ninjas de la arena: adelante entonces!**_

 _ **CAMINO HACIA LA ARENA.**_

 _ **Kakashi: entonces jiraiya crees que el kazekage acepte?  
**_

_**Jiraiya: no lo se esta muy difícil la situación pero es el único que esta aliado con nosotros.**_

 _ **Sakura: (sasuke, naruto, que les ha sucedido).**_

 _ **Sai: tranquila sakura todo estará bien ya veras….**_

 _ **/ALDEA DE LA HOJA/**_

 _ **CAMPOS DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

 _ **Kiba: oye Shino, es increíble que naruto y sasuke atacaran la villa.**_

 _ **Shino: quizás algo les ha sucedido pero cualquier caso que sea el motivo, la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte.**_

 _ **Hinata:….**_

 _ **Kurenai sensei: lamento la demora comenzaremos con el entrenamiento.(hinata sigue muy deprimida aun no nos ha contado de lo sucedido de porque dejo la aldea de la hoja, y ahora el ataque hacia konoha la a deprimido mas tendrá que ver en esto naruto o sasuke?).**_

 _ **Hinata: maestra Kurenai, iré a dar una vuelta…**_

 _ **Kurenai: hinata…  
**_

_**CON NARUTO HOKAGE, SASUKE Y NARUTO.**_

 _ **Naruto: que has dicho hijo?...  
**_

_**Naruto 7: asi es yo soy padre en mi tiempo. Mi hijo se llama Boruto Uzumaki, y si es como ustedes dicen que posee el sharingan estamos en una situación grave, Boruto tiene sangre hyuga y aun no ha despertado el byakugan (puede ya que es muy posible que pueda despertar el rinnegan y las cosas serian mas peligrosas si también despierta ese ojo) me imagino que también han visto algo de su poder  
**_

_**Sasuke:(sangre hyuga interesante…) No e visto su poder. Pero tiene un jutsu de tele transportación increíble. Que ninjas de nuestro tiempo?  
**_

_**Naruto: yo si y es increíblemente poderoso derroto a orochimaru….  
**_

_**Naruto 7: Si es la técnica del 4to hokage. Eso es lo que tu crees, hablo de ustedes.**_

 _ **sasuke: oye naruto como pudiste evitar mi amaterasu?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: tu yo del futuro me enseño como evitarlo por si se volvía en contra de la aldea, larga historia.**_

 _ **Sasuke: entonces yo ataque konoha ¿?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: asi es y yo te traje de vuelta..**_

 _ **Naruto: interesante pero creo que eso ya no pasara verdad.  
**_

_**Naruto 7: asi es. Por lo que vi en tus recuerdos naruto veo que el odio te consumió por su muerte verdad?**_

 _ **Naruto:(habla de hinata) asi es…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: No te preocupes.**_

 _ **NARUTO COMENZO A SENTIRSE MOLESTO Y DESATANDO GRANDES CANTIDADES DE CHAKRA.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO EL LUGAR DONDE ESTABAN COMENZO A TEMBLAR Y A CRAKEARSE….**_

 _ **Sasuke:(que gran cantidad de chakra uso más que la ultima vez)(shock)**_

 _ **Naruto:(es verdaderamente peligroso).**_

 _ **Naruto 7: muy bien los soltare y otra cosa ese pergamino lo llevare a la aldea de la hoja personalmente.**_

 _ **Naruto: y eso?**_

 _ **Sasuke: que planeas?  
**_

_**LOS DOS NINJAS FUERON LIBERADOS.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: no se preocupen necesitare algunas cosas aparte digamos que quiero averiguar cierta información.**_

 _ **Naruto: y nosotros?**_

 _ **Sasuke: aquí nos quedaremos entonces verdad?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: creo que es lo mejor, quiero ver que tanto destruyeron. Aparte ya les quite el marcado de mi hijo. Además les dejare un clon mío aquí "clon de sombra" y este pergamino de transportación creo que será útil.  
**_

_**Logrando invocar 1 clon.**_

 _ **Sasuke: quien es el enemigo entonces de tu tiempo?  
**_

_**Naruto 7: se llama Zetsu negro pronto lo conocerás entonces me retiro hacia la aldea de la hoja no tardare mucho creo aparte creo que tardare 2 días a lo mucho en regresar.**_

 _ **Sasuke: el de Akatsuki?**_

 _ **Naruto: enserio es el?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: asi es ustedes solo obedezcan..**_

 _ **NARUTO SE COLOCA UNA MASCARA Y SE LLEVA EL PERGAMINO SECRETO Y SALE A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONATE DIRIGENDOSE A KONOHA.**_

 _ **GUARIDA DE ZETSU NEGRO DEL FUTURO.**_

 _ **Boruto: Zetsu entonces Kisame para después verdad?**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: asi es los estorbos ya murieron.  
**_

_**Boruto: no se aun no he escuchado nada de la muerte del 4to kazekage, creo que iré a echar un vistazo a los críos.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Boruto: "Hiraishin no Jutsu"…..**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: que sucede?**_

 _ **Boruto: mi marcado desapareció!**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: acaso murieron? Muajaj  
**_

_**Boruto: Aun asi debería aparecer con ellos me dirigiré a la aldea de la arena entonces vere que ocurrió!(que carajos pasa)**_

 _ **Kurama poseído: escúchame mocoso, mi chakra comenzó a sentirse afectado no se que ocurrió pero debes tener mas cuidado.**_

 _ **Boruto:(de acuerdo kurama) Zetsu negro ya regreso ire a ver que sucede!**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: ve…**_

 _ **/EN LA FRONTERA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **Baki: ellos están muertos vrd..**_

 _ **Ninja 1: si señor! Al parecer los quemaron.**_

 _ **Ninja 2: este recibió un impacto de un jutsu.**_

 _ **Baki: nosotros nos quedaremos aquí a patrullar establezcan un campamento de inmediato.**_

 _ **Ninja 4,5: si enseguida señor!  
**_

_**/oficina del kazekage/**_

 _ **Rasa 4to kazekage: Gaara quiero que vayas que averigues que sucedió estos shinobis de la arena te seguirán de acuerdo temari se queda Kankuro ira contigo también de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Gaara: de acuerdo padre**_

 _ **Rasa 4to kazekage: en cuanto llegues con los anbus heridos averigua que sucedió y dirígete enseguida con Baki. Los demás seguirán ami hijo el escuadrón que se quedo esperándolos están cuidado de los heridos de acuerdo en cuanto se recuperen se van todos juntos.**_

 _ **Ninjas: Como usted diga lord kazekage.**_

 _ **/RUMBO A KONOHA/**_

 _ **Naruto 7:(kurama que opinas de esos recuerdos, no puedo creer que Boruto haiga alterado tanto la historia…)**_

 _ **Kurama: no te preocupes naruto todo saldrá bien.  
**_

_**Naruto 7: si lose pero es que en verdad me siento como un inútil ahora mismo.**_

 _ **Kurama: TSk no digas tonterías naruto, además si te soy sincero no creo que orochimaru este muerto y el es uno de los que te puede ayudar.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: creo que es verdad, aparte en este tiempo Hiruzen sigue vivo, quizás orochimaru pueda utilizar ese jutsu.**_

 _ **Kurama: creo que ellos serian una gran ayuda.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: de acuerdo me pregunto como estará la aldea en nuestro tiempo. Oye y si uso el jutsu de tele transportación para el Monte Myoboku y hago que ma me invoque allá mas fácil?  
**_

_**Kurama: no se si sea buena idea…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: lo intentare Jutsu transportación "Myoboku"**_

 _ **/MONTE MYOBOKU/**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO APARECE EN LA COCINA DE MA QUEDANDO SORPRENDIDA YA QUE UN HUMANO CON UNA MASCARA HABIA LLEGADO AHÍ.**_

 _ **MA COMENZO A HACER UN ESCANDALO LOGRANDO LLAMAR LA ATENCION DE FUKASAKU QUE SE ENCONTRABA CON GAMABUNTA, ELLOS INMEDIATAMENTE SE DIRIGAN A LA CASA.**_

 _ **MA: quien eres tu! (es un ninja como habrá llegado aquí).**_

 _ **NARUTO SE QUITA LA MASCARA DEJANDO ALGO SORPRENDIDA A MA.  
**_

_**MA: Tu rostro se parece al niño rubio que vino aquí hace mucho.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO FUKASAKU ENTRA PONIENDOSE EN POSICION DE BATALLA. GAMABUNTA ESPERO AFUERA.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: hola tiempo sin verlos**_

 _ **Fukasaku: quien eres?(se parece algo a Minato chan...)  
**_

_**Naruto 7: escúchenme con atención sabio abuelo y ma vengo del futuro mi nombre es naruto Uzumaki soy el 7septimo hokage  
**_

_**DE PRONTO NARUTO UTILIZA EL CHAKRA DE LA NATURALEZA LOGRANDO ENTRAR EN MODO SABIO SORPRENDIENDO A FUKASAKU Y MA. DESPUES DE ESO LES DIO UN RESUMEN DE LO QUE OCURRIDO DEJANDO A ESTOS DOS IMPACTADOS.**_

 _ **Ma: pa, ay que ayudarlo.**_

 _ **Gamabunta: creo que es verdad lo que dice el crio.**_

 _ **Fukasaku: aquí tengo el pergamino, y por lo que veo si esta tu nombre aquí el del presente.  
**_

_**Naruto 7: ya veo pero al parecer no ha aprendido el senjutsu aun. Eso significa que jiraiya sigue vivo.  
**_

_**Fukasaku: en tu tiempo murió?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: asi es…. Y Gracias a ti logre hacerme mas fuerte pero ahorita mi deber es derrotar a Zetsu negro y a Boruto.**_

 _ **Fukasaku: ma ve a la aldea de konoha y cuando estés allá invoca a naruto.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: gracias, sabía que podía contar con ustedes.**_

 _ **Fukasaku: es lo mejor que podemos hacer para ayudar.**_

 _ **Ma: de acuerdo.**_

 _ **EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO….**_

 _ **?: HE DESPERTADO ESO SIGNFICA QUE ALGUIEN TIENE MI PODER PERO SI ESE ES INDRA….**_

 _ **/AFUERAS DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA/  
MA LOGRA APARECER AFUERA EN UN ACANTILADO LOGRANDO INVOCAR A NARUTO DEJANDOLO MUY CERCA DE LA ALDEA.  
**_

_**Naruto 7: gracias ma, ahora el resto déjenmelo ami.  
**_

_**Ma: contamos contigo entonces cualquier cosa avísanos.  
**_

_**Naruto 7: de acuerdo.**_

 _ **Ma: logra irse nuevamente a su hogar.**_

 _ **Naruto 7:(la aldea de konoha por lo que veo esta en construcción desde aquí, necesito ir a dejar este pergamino inmediatamente. *NARUTO SE COLOCA SU MASCARA***_

 _ **Naruto 7: listo kurama? Aquí vamos.**_

 _ **Kurama: a delante chico, aun estamos a tiempo.**_

 _ **ALDEA DE KONOHA**_

 _ **NARUTO LOGRA ENTRAR A LA ALDEA SIN SER DETECTADO POR LA BARRERA, LOGRANDO VERLA RECORDANDO VIEJOS TIEMPOS, Y VER UN POCO LA PRONTO MIRA LAS CARAS DEL HOKAGE LOGRANDO VER LA DE TSUNADE.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: he la aldea después de todo esta en buenas manos.**_

 _ **Kurama: algo.**_

 _ **NARUTO COMENZO A DIRIGIRSE HACIA LA TORRE HOKAGE LOGRANDO INFILTRARSE AHÍ.**_

 _ **/adentro de la torre hokage/**_

 _ **NARUTO:VAYA ESTE PASAJE ESTA ALGO COMPLICADO LO E ENCONTRADO YA QUE BORUTO PASABA POR AQUÍ HACIA MI OFICINA PFF  
**_

_**KURAMA: MUAJAJA.  
**_

_**DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHARON VOCES ABAJO LA DE TSUNADE SAMA, HIRUZEN Y LA DE SHIZUNE.**_

 _ **Naruto 7:(será buena idea bajar? Bueno en caso de emergencia ya deje 1 clon escondido para entrar en modo sabio)**_

 _ **Hirzuen:(algo no anda bien.)**_

 _ **Tsunade:(el ambiente ha cambiado será otro ataque..)**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECE EL NINJA SALIENDO DEL ESCONDITE LOGRANDO DERROTAR A LOS 5 ANBUS DEL TERCERO CON UNA SUMA FACILIDAD.  
**_

_**Naruto7:(vaya sabía que había sentido mas sujetos ahora estoy con ellos me pregunto que debería hacer ahora).**_

 _ **Tsunade: tu de nuevo!(trae el pergamino sagrado)**_

 _ **Naruto 7: este pergamino les pertenece**_

 _ **EL NINJA MASCARADO LES LANZA EL PERGAMINO.  
**_

_**Hiruzen: quien eres(sabia de esa entrada secreta…)**_

 _ **Naruto 7: abuelo, este tiempo ha cambiado, me imagino que creen que el ninja que usa el hiraishin no jutsu es del 4to hokage pero el esta muerto, es otro ninja que yo estoy siguiendo.  
**_

_**Tsunade sama:(este ninja es diferente ay algo extraño se dio cuenta de los anbus y los derroto con facilidad )**_

 _ **Shizune:…..**_

 _ **Hiruzen:( abuelo? )(naruto)  
**_

_**Tsunade sama: maestro tenga cuidado no es naruto pero siento que este tipo es muy fuerte.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: Abuela, necesito que me ayude en algo.**_

 _ **Tsunade sama: como me has llamado!**_

 _ **Tsunade se lanza hacia el mascarado dándole un fuerte golpe pero para sorpresa de ella el ninja lo esquivo, logrando después tomar su mano y arrojarla hacia el escritorio.**_

 _ **Hiruzen y Shizune:(shock….)**_

 _ **Naruto 7:(no me dejo opción que usar el senjutsu esto es malo tengo 5minutos…)  
**_

_**Tsunade sama:(ese fue el senjutsu logre ver su ojo de la mascara , este tipo es muy fuerte.)**_

 _ **Naruto 7: te preguntaras porque se el senjutsu y eso es simple de responder.**_

 _ **Hiruzen: el senjutsu..(ahora que recuerdo el ninja que apareció para verme en mi tiempo de hokage me dijo que llevara a naruto al monte Myoboku a aprender el senjutsu)**_

 _ **Naruto 7: lo aprendí en el monte Myoboku.**_

 _ **Tsunade sama: he eres un ninja excelente te infiltraste en la aldea y llegaste hacia aquí pero solamente a entregar el pergamino…que planeas.**_

 _ **naruto 7: se lo quite a sasuke y a naruto Uzumaki. Quiero averiguar unas cosas.**_

 _ **Hiruzen: los derrotaste?(de que cosas se refiere).  
**_

_**Naruto 7: siguen vivos, fue fácil derrotarlos, pero como les dije el enemigo no es el que utiliza el hiraishin no jutsu ay otros 2.**_

 _ **Hiruzen: de que hablas..**_

 _ **Naruto 7: yo vengo del futuro, tu me preguntaste si era naruto? Que arias si supieras que soy el séptimo hokage en mi tiempo abuelo y abuela.  
**_

_**Tsunade sama: que has dicho… 7septimo hokage…**_

 _ **Hiruzen: naruto eres tu del futuro?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: el enemigo es del futuro y el pasado ha cambiado por su culpa pero tengo que derrotarlo me retiro pero antes iré a dar una vuelta a la aldea refuerzen todo lo mas que puedan, me llevare algunas cosas mías que servirán en este tiempo. De echo les agradecería si investigan un poco del pergamino espacio y tiempo por favor. Los veré después para ver que han descubierto.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO DESAPARECE NARUTO DE LA VISTA DE ELLOS Y ENSEGUIDA HIRUZEN REACCIONA LOGRANDO AVISAR A A LOS ANBUS QUE ENCONTRARAN A ESE NINJA NO QUERIA QUE SE FUERA HABIA DEJADO MUCHAS COSAS INCONCLUSAS.**_

_**Naruto: pfff después de todo me andan buscando he, con el modo sabio se donde esta cada uno y están relejos de mi Hehe.  
**_

_**Kurama: vaya, les has contado muchas cosas que no tenían que saber.. por cierto este lugar donde es.**_

 _ **Naruto: no te acuerdas aquí es donde entrenaba para ser genin.  
**_

_**Kurama: pfff eras rémalo jajajaajaja.  
**_

_**Naruto: jajá menso obvio que si lo era …**_

 _ **Naruto: que extraño hay un chakra en este lugar quien será…se me hace familiar….**_

 _ **Kurama: humm…investiga entonces…**_

 _ **NARUTO COMENZO A CAMINAR DESPACIO PARA VER QUIEN SE ENCONTRABA DEL OTRO LADO LOGRANDO VER A UNA CHICA QUE LE DEJO SORPRENDIDO…..**_

 _ **Naruto: (es hinata esta viva en este tiempo ya veo logro sobrevivir, kurama esta viva!)**_

 _ **Kurama: era obvio, ella no muere tan fácil lo olvidaste cuando te salvo idiota…**_

 _ **Naruto: que tonto fui si no hubiera sido por la batalla de toneri nose que hubiera pasado.**_

 _ **Kurama: eres un idiota….**_

 _ **DE PRONTO HINATA SE DIO CUENTA QUE HABIA ALGUIEN AHÍ.**_

 _ **Hinata: quien anda ahí?  
**_

_**Naruto:(tonto kurama por tu culpa se dio cuenta)**_

 _ **NARUTO LOGRA DESACTIVAR SU SENJUTSU.**_

 _ **Hinata:(que extraño no siento miedo acaso será alguien que conozco…)**_

 _ **EL NINJA CON LA MASCARA APARECE DETRÁS DE ELLA.**_

 _ **Hinata:(que velocidad acaso será aquel ninja que nos convenció de ir a Akatsuki)?  
**_

_**Naruto 7: Hola…  
**_

_**Hinata: apareces después de 3 años….no me salvaste….**_

 _ **Naruto 7:(Cree que soy Boruto… .ya veo.…) Hinata no soy ese chico que los hizo entrar a Akatsuki…**_

 _ **Hinata: que has dicho? Entonces quien eres..?(naruto kun..?)  
**_

_**Naruto 7: escuche que habías muerto en una misión de Akatsuki me lo conto naruto…  
**_

_**Hinata: acaso tu has visto a naruto..**_

 _ **Naruto 7: asi es de echo yo se donde esta ahorita. Me alegro que estés con vida hinata, le contare que sigues viva y que todo fue un engaño entonces.**_

 _ **Hinata: que has dicho engaño?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: Tobi le conto a naruto que habías muerto…. Naruto perdió los recuerdos y cuando se entero que no te pudo salvar obtuvo mucho odio y eso favoreció a Akatsuki…**_

 _ **Hinata:(con que eso fue lo que paso ahora entiendo…)**_

 _ **/FRONTERA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **Baki: no hay señales de menma ni de los Akatsuki, esto es malo tendremos que esperar al escuadrón para salir de la aldea y seguir buscando…  
**_

_**Ninjas: si capitán …**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECE UN KUNAI FRENTE A ELLOS LOGRANDO APARECER UN NINJA CON UNA MASCARA.  
**_

_**Boruto: muy bien por lo que veo sasuke y naruto pasaron por aquí, ustedes que hacen aquí…**_

 _ **Baki:(que clase de jutsu fue ese apareció donde estaba el kunai..)No lo sabemos se llevaron a un ninja de nuestra aldea, fue secuestrado y los encontraremos.**_

 _ **Boruto:(se habrán llevado a gaara o al kazekage) Se llevaron a gaara?**_

 _ **Baki: No, fue un anbu..  
**_

_**Boruto: (que habrá pasado igual si los derroto los hare que me digan que sucedió.)+**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Baki: ninjas prepárensen al parecer piensa atacarnos.  
**_

_**Boruto:(con el sharingan últimamente me siento muy extraño…)(Al parecer el ojo se esta volviendo blanco y no puedo ver ahora entiendo debo quitármelo y guardarlo mejor)**_

 _ **DE PRONTO LOS NINJAS DE LA ARENA UTILIZAN SUS NINJUTSUS CONTRA AL NINJA CON LA MASCARA PARA DERROTARLO.**_

 _ **Boruto:(estoy perdido si recibo ese ataque rayos el dolor no me deja…..)**_

 _ **DE PRONTO TODOS LOS NINJTUSUS FUERON ABSORBIDOS Y BAKI LOGRO VER UN OJO ATERRADOR**_

 _ **Boruto: Sensei….aggg**_

 _ **?: vendrás conmigo…**_

 _ **LOS NINJAS SEGUIAN IMPACTADOS AL VER QUE SUS JUTSUS FUERON ABSORBIDOS POR ESE NINJA.**_

 _ **el nuevo sujeto logra desaparecer con Boruto…..**_

 _ **/ALDEA DE LA HOJA/  
**_

_**CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO**_

 _ **Hinata: quien eres por cierto..?  
**_

_**Naruto 7: No me creerías si te lo digo Hehe.**_

 _ **Hinata: por favor dime…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: digamos que soy el sujeto que entrenaba aquí hace mas de 25 años…**_

 _ **Hinata: mas de 25 años en este lugar?(pero si solo a entrenado aquí naruto…)**_

 _ **DE PRONTO APARECEN 3 ANBUS..  
**_

_**1 anbu: lady hinata aléjese de ese tipo tenemos orden de arrestarlo.**_

 _ **2 anbu: Por favor no intervenga.**_

 _ **3 anbu: yo me are cargo de el**_

 _ **Naruto 7: he, no quiero derrotarlos..hinata tu vendrás conmigo…**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO LANZA BOMBAS DE HUMO LOGRANDO ASI ESCAPAR DE LOS ANBUS DE KONOHA.**_

 _ **Anbus: ha escapados e la ha llevado…**_

 _ **/EN EL DESIERTO CON EL ESCUADRON QUE ESTABA HERIDO/**_

 _ **Gaara: ya están mejor verdad.  
**_

_**Equipo De refuerzo: asi es ya están mejor ya podemos continuar hacia la frontera.  
**_

_**Gaara: de acuerdo entonces adelante.**_

 _ **Kankuro: gaara tengo un mal presentimiento…**_

 _ **Gaara: lose lo vengo sintiendo desde que nuestro sensei desapareció.**_

_****_

_**/MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA BASE DE AKATSUKI/**_

 _ **Nagato: konan algo anda mal aquí….**_

 _ **Konan: lose nagato…**_

 _ **Nagato: crees que Tobi nos ha traicionado?**_

 _ **Konan: dices que ya no puedes comunicarte con la mayoría de los miembros.**_

 _ **Nagato: asi es, al parecer están muertos, pero naruto y sasuke están bloqueados por algo…  
**_

_**Konan: acaso alguien habrá matado al resto?  
**_

_**Nagato: será mejor que personalmente vaya a konoha para confirmar los rumores iré con los pains.**_

 _ **/DE REGRESO EN LA FRONTERA DE LA ARENA/**_

 _ **GARRA LOGRA LLEGAR CON SU EQUIPO DE REFUERZO Y LOGRAN ATENDER RAPIDAMENTE AL ESCUADRON DE BAKI Y BAKI LES CUENTA LO SUCEDIDO.**_

 _ **Gaara: ya veo Baki ustedes regresen yo iré a konoha entonces….**_

 _ **Gaara logra mandar un mensaje a su padre el kazekage con el halcón…**_

_**/aldea de konoha/**_

 _ **Naruto 7: aquí te dejare hinata, cuídate y no te preocupes yo le aviso a naruto de lo sucedido.**_

 _ **Hinata: quiero ir contigo, si es que puedo encontrar a naruto.  
**_

_**Naruto 7: no hinata lo siento…es muy peligroso además los anbus irán a avisar a los hyuga y esto puede ser peligroso ve a casa.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO NARUTO DESAPARECE DEJANDO A HINATA CERCA DE SU HOGAR. NARUTO 7 LOGRA SALIR DEL BOSQUE DIRIGIENDOSE HACIA SASUKE Y NARUTO PERO EN EL CAMINO SE DA CUENTA QUE NO ESTABA SOLO  
**_

_**Naruto 7: pero tu como llegaste…(tiene a Boruto)**_

 _ **?:creíste que te dejaría solo todos están preocupados por ti andando llévame con los chicos, estas con ellos**_

 _ **Naruto 7: si vamos utilizare el jutsu de transportación que al fin al cabo deje un clon allá.**_

 _ **/CON NARUTO Y SASUKE/**_

 _ **Naruto: esto es aburrido sasuke aunque mi yo del futuro es increíblemente poderoso  
**_

_**Sasuke: si es algo fuerte pero no como esperaba….**_

 _ **Naruto 7 clon: he, tu yo del futuro también lo es sasuke no te preocupes.**_

 _ **DE PRONTO EL CLON DESAPARECIO Y APARECE EL VERDADERO NARUTO 7**_

 _ **Naruto 7: listo e llegado mas rápido de lo normal..**_

 _ **Sasuke: llegaste demasiado rápido..**_

 _ **Naruto 7: digamos que las cosas han cambiado..**_

 _ **Naruto 7: naruto hinata sigue viva..**_

 _ **naruto: que acabas de decir,(estoy feliz hinata espérame un poco ya veras….)  
**_

_**Naruto 7: chicos iremos a buscar a orochimaru, creo que tengo una idea en donde puede estar….**_

 _ **Naruto: Boruto lo mato…  
**_

_**Naruto 7: no lo creo… andando.**_

 _ **Sasuke: pero que ganaríamos tras ir con el?**_

 _ **?: la solución de rescatar a mi estudiante, y de vencer a Zetsu negro..**_

 _ **/en la aldea de la nube/**_

 _ **Raikage: esos malditos de Akatsuki me las pagaran quiero que manden espías a konoha que me avisen si algo extraño sucede.**_

 _ **Darui: si gusta yo puedo ir lord Raikage no es necesario que vaya nadie más.**_

 _ **Raikage: de acuerdo ve.**_

 _ **Secretaria: de acuerdo a nuestra información Akatsuki recién destruyo un aparte de la aldea de konoha y según unos rumores de que también andan por la aldea de la arena.**_

 _ **Darui: si no encuentro nada en la aldea de konoha iré a la arena. Les estaré mandando cartas de acuerdo.  
**_

_**Raikage: adelante entonces.**_

 _ **/EN UN LUGAR SUBTERRANEO/**_

 _ **Orochimaru: que averiguaste de el….Kabuto…**_

 _ **Kabuto: al parecer no es de nuestro tiempo y no solo el esta aquí sino que también esta alguien que te sorprenderá….**_

_**20minutos después ….**_

 _ **Orochimaru: asi que mis teorías están acertadas…**_

 _ **/FLASHBACK/**_

 _ **BORUTO: Naruto vámonos de aquí, Bijudama! "hiraishin no jutsu"  
**_

_**Orochimaru y Kabuto: Imposible estamos fritos…**_

 _ **Orochimaru: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_

 _ **LOGRO INVOCAR A MANDA LA SERPIENTE LO CUAL ENTRARON EN EL INTERIOR DE MANDA Y LOGRARON TELETRANSPORTARSE LEJOS DEL LUGAR. EN ESE INSTANTE BORUTO SE HABIA ALEJADO CON NARUTO A OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE LA EXPLOSION.  
**_

_**Orochimaru: después de todo gracias a el Akatsuki dejo de perseguirme…**_

 _ **Kabuto: esto se pondrá interesante que planea hacer ahora lord orochimaru?**_

 _ **Orochimaru: esperaremos en este laboratorio hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco al parecer todavía no es conveniente salir.**_

 _ **Kabuto: como usted ordene lord orochimaru.**_

 _ **/REUNION CON ZETSU NEGRO/**_

 _ **LOS DOS ZETSUS SE HABIAN FUSIONADO LOGRANDO HACI SER SOLO 1  
**_

_**Zetsu negro: óbito hay una manera de reunir mucho chakra y esa es que tienes que derrotar al jinchuriki del 9 colas con ese poder ya tendrás todo bajo tu mano**_

 _ **Óbito: si madara me lo conto pero para eso necesitamos las otras bestias con colas, lo cual estoy algo preocupado ya que los miembros de Akatsuki al parecer fueron derrotados, naruto y sasuke creo que siguen vivos, de echo creo que iré a buscarlos y averiguar que sucedió con ellos.**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: me parece bien, pero mas aun piensa lo que te dije..(si llegara a hacer eso, mi madre pronto regresara con vida)**_

 _ **PASO UN DIA  
**_

_**EN EL CAMINO HACIA LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA…  
**_

_**Kakashi: pero si ese es un ninja de la arena…  
**_

_**Jiraiya: que habrá ocurrido…  
**_

_**SAI Y SAKURA SOLO ESTABAN OBSERVANDO…**_

 _ **Gaara: Ninjas de la hoja…**_

 _ **Kakashi: ya veo tu eres gaara del desierto, hijo del 4to kazekage…**_

 _ **Gaara: me conoces muy bien hijo del colmillo blanco de konoha…..**_

 _ **Kakashi: íbamos a hablar con ustedes para un acuerdo..**_

 _ **Gaara: no hay tiempo que perder, necesito avisarle a tu hokage que al parecer Itachi uchiha no esta muerto…. Mis compañeros de la aldea de la arena lo vieron con vida…. Y no solo eso posee el rinnegan…..  
**_

_**Jiraiya: Kakashi ve a ala aldea de la arena yo iré a acompañar a este joven andando…**_

 _ **Sakura: yo también iré..**_

 _ **Gaara: gracias!**_

 _ **Kakashi:(sakura….)  
**_

_**/con orochimaru/**_

 _ **OROCHIMARU SE ENCONTRABA HACIENDO SUS EXPERIMENTOS CUANDO DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHARON EXPLOSIONES Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE TAMBIEN DERROTARON SUS NINJAS QUE HABIA CONTRATADO PARA CUIDAR EL LUGAR DE ARRIBA…**_

 _ **Orochimaru: pero si son naruto y sasuke…. Y Itachi….(rinnegan…)**_

 _ **?: no soy Itachi orochimaru soy sasuke  
**_

_**EL NARUTO DEL FUTURO SE QUITA LA MASCARA…  
**_

_**Naruto 7: hola de nuevo orochimaru…**_

 _ **Naruto: orochimaru sobrevivió a pesar que fue impactado por ese ataque, increíble…**_

 _ **Sasuke: era de esperarse….**_

 _ **SASUKE LOGRA TIRAR EL CUERPO DE BORUTO QUE QUEDO INCONCIENTE POR GENJUTSU DE SASUKE.**_

 _ **Sasuke F:Muy bien orochimaru, al parecer necesitamos de tu ayuda…**_

 _ **EL NARUTO Y EL SASUKE DEL FUTURO COMENZARON A DARLE UN RESUMEN DE LO OCURRIDO A SU TIEMPO CONTABAN CON LA AYUDA DE OROCHIMARU PARA QUE LES AYUDARA PARA PODER REGRESAR A BORUTO A SU ESTADO NORMAL.  
**_

_**Orochimaru: ya veo por lo que me cuentan debí de haber usado una droga, la misma que use con el hachibi te acuerdas vrd Kabuto…**_

 _ **Kabuto: asi es….**_

 _ **Orochimaru: intentare usar el antídoto de cualquier forma este chico no despertara…. Debo de admitir que posee un chakra inmenso y poderoso, coopero con ustedes por lo que han contado y al parecer el futuro es un lugar mucho mejor que aquí…  
**_

_**Kabuto:(en verdad estará hablando enserio lord orochimaru….)**_

 _ **Sasuke F: Ustedes dos quédense aquí, orochimaru si planeas cualquier tontería yo te aniquilare…**_

 _ **LOS DOS NINJAS DEL FUTURO SE VAN A UN LUGAR SOLO PARA PLATICAR A SOLAS..**_

 _ **Naruto 7: que sucedió después de que desaparecí…**_

 _ **Sasuke F: He, la aldea en esa parte quedo echa un desastre, shikamaru se quedo de encargado no te preocupes, solamente pasaron 2 días desde que desapareciste, yo llegue 2 años después al parecer en este tiempo…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: solo espero que todo salga bien, extraño a mi familia durante todo este tiempo y estoy preocupado….  
**_

_**Sasuke F: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien aparte creo que ya pronto vamos a regresar pero antes necesitamos derrotar a Zetsu negro de nuestro tiempo…**_

 _ **Sasuke F: nunca fuera creer que Boruto derroto a Itachi es algo increíble…le quite el sharingan de Itachi y lo destruí…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: ya veo…..**_

 _ **Sasuke F: creí que ya no había forma de rescatarte ….  
/FLASH BACK DEL FUTURO/**_

 _ **SA**_ _ **SUKE LLEGA AL LUGAR DONDE FUE LA ULTIMA EXPLOSION VIENDO COMOE STABA LA CAMISA DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE DESTROZADA JUNTO CON SU SUETER…**_

 _ **Sasuke: naruto!**_

 _ **Shikamaru:(ese grito es de sasuke)(rayos acaso naruto lo logro)**_

 _ **Teten: gracias lee vamos se oye a sasuke de aquel lado..  
**_

_**Lee: si al parecer la batalla acabo.**_

 _ **Hinata: Konohamaru porfavor llevame alla.**_

 _ **Konohamaru: claro vamos…**_

 _ **Shikamaru: sasuke donde esta naruto!**_

 _ **Sasuke: el se teletransporto junto con ellos!  
**_

_**SAKURA QUE RECIEN IVA LLEGANDO ESCUCHO ESO Y QUEDO SORPRENDIDA AL SABER QUE SASUKE NO PUDO RESCATARLO..  
**_

_**LEE Y TENTEN TAMBIEN LOGRARON ESCUCHAR ESO Y SE PUSIERON TRISTES…**_

 _ **DESPUES AL MINUTO LLEGA HINATA…**_

 _ **HINATA: SASUKE KUN DONDE ESTA NARUTO…..Y BORUTO….**_

 _ **HINATA COMENZO A LLORAR EN LAGRIMAS…PORQUE VIO SU SUETER DESTROZADO Y TAMPOCO NO VEIA A BORUTO…**_

 _ **SASUKE: PROMETO TRAERLO DE VUELTA HYUGA….**_

 _ **SHIKAMARU:SASUKE HAY QUE HACER ALGO RAPIDO….**_

 _ **SASUKE: DEJARON ATRÁS EL PERGAMINO AY QUE ESTUDIARLO DE INMEDIATO…!  
**_

_**PASO 1 DIA  
SHIKAMARU: NO LOGRAMOS ENCONTRAR NADA,**_

 _ **DARUI: DICES QUE BORUTO UZUMAKI ACTIVO EL JUTSU CON CHAKRA DEL KYUBI VRD.**_

 _ **GAARA: AHORA ENTIENDO QUIZAS LOS BIJUSS PUEDAN ACTIVARLO COMO EL KYUBI POSEE DEMASIADO CHAKRA QUIZAS FUE POR ESO QUE CON EL BASTABA.**_

 _ **SASUKE: ENTONCES CREEN QUE ESA SEA LA UNICA SOLUCION VRD**_

 _ **DARUI: ASI ES NO HAY OTRA, LO PENSE SOLO PORQUE MENCIONASTES AL CHICO QUE LO ACTIVO..**_

 _ **SASUKE: SI ENTIENDO NI A SHIKAMARU SE LE OCURRIO PENSAR ESO, YA VEO GRACIAS..**_

 _ **SASUKE SE DIRIGO A BUSCAR 3 BIJUSS QUE ACEPTARIAN AYDUARLO.**_

 _ **PASARON LOS 2 DIAS….  
SASUKE LOGRO LLEVARLOS AL LUGAR….**_

 _ **SASUKE: YONBI, HACHIBI, SHUKAKU, ES AHORA O NUNCA DEN SU CHAKRA PARA ACTIVARLO!**_

 _ **LOS BIJUSS LOGRARON HACER QUE EL PERGAMINO FUNCIONARA ALA PERFECCION HACIENDO POSIBLE QUE SASUKE VIAJARA EN EL TIEMPO…**_

 _ **SASUKE: SHIKAMARU CUIDA DE LA ALDEA…! PROMETO TRAERLO PRONTO!**_

 _ **SHIKAMARU: RECUERDA SEGUIR EL PLAN NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS AQUÍ ESPERANDO…**_

 _ **SAKURA: PORFAVOR CUIDATE MUCHO SASUKE.  
**_

_**SARADA: TRAELOS DE VUELTA PADRE PORFAVOR!**_

 _ **HINATA:SASUKE ENTREGALE ESTA CARTA A NARUTO…**_

 _ **SASUKE: DE ACUERDO ADIOS A TODOS ALEJENSEN!**_

 _ **EL PORTAL SE ABRIO LOGRANDO ABSORBER A SASUKE EN EL TIEMPO LOGRANDO LLEGAR 2 AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE LLEGO ZETSU NEGRO JUNTO CON NARUTO Y BORUTO…**_

 _ **/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**_

 _ **Sasuke F: por cierto naruto, hinata te manda esta carta….**_

 _ **NARUTO TOMA LA CARTA Y COMIENZA A LEERLA…**_

 _ **PARA NARUTO:**_

 _ **QUERIDO ESPERO QUE TE ENCUENTRES BIEN AL RECIBIR ESTA CARTA….,HIMAWARI Y YO ESTAMOS BIEN, PORFAVOR REGRESEN PRONTO SANOS Y SALVOS, TRAE A BORUTO DE REGRESO NARUTO KUN ,TU FAMILIA TE ESPERA AQUÍ EN CASA, NO MUERAS Y PROTEGELO, ERES NUESTRO HEROE…..PAPI SOY HIMAWARI PORFAVOR REGRESA PRONTO ME HACES FALTA…TE QUIERO MUCHO, TRAE DE VUELTA A HERMANO  
**_

_****__**HINATA Y HIMWARI UZUMAKI**_ _ ****_

 _ **NARUTO 7: TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CASA SASUKE…**_

 _ **/EN EL ESPACIO Y TIEMPO/  
**_

_**?: ASI QUE INDRA Y ASHURA SE LLEVAN BIEN DESPUES DE TODO LOGRARON LA PAZ YA VEO ….PERO ESE ZETSU….ACASO ELLOS PODRAN HACERLE FRENTE….  
**_

_****_

_**/EN EL CUARTO DONDE ESTABAN LOS DEMAS/  
**_

_**OROCHIMARU TERMINO DE REALIZAR EL ANTIDOTOP Y DECIDIO ESCUCHAR LA HISTORIA DE NARUTO Y SASUKE DE SU TIEMPO…**_

 _ **Orochimaru: quien lo hubiera dicho que fueran detenidos por tu yo del futuro, y yo fui derrotado por tu hijo…. Las generaciones después de todo a ellos ay que fiarles el sueño….(ahora lo comprendo).  
**_

_**NARUTO Y SASUKE DEL FUTURO ENTRAN ALA HABITACION  
**_

_**Orochimaru: listo le e puesto el antídoto ahora toca que le liberen el sello  
**_

_**Naruto: ocupo que lo sostengan fuerte esta vez no fallare!**_

 _ **NARUTO TOCA A SU HIJO BORUTO LOGRANDO ASI CONECTAR SU CHAKRA LOGRANDO ENTRAR EN SU MENTE NUBLADA..  
**_

_**Naruto 7: hay mucha oscuridad el sello, se ha extendido mas bloqueando los recuerdos ya veo….**_

 _ **Kurama: naruto ahí enfrente esta la jaula…**_

 _ **Kurama poseído: ustedes de nuevo! Ni lo piensen que esta vez los devorare!  
**_

_**NARUTO LOGRA ENCONTRAR EL CUERPO DE BORUTO AL FONDO LO CUAL DECIDE ENTRAR Y HACER FRENTE AL KYUBI**_

 _ **Kurama: naruto recuerda el también tiene un sello en la frente!**_

 _ **Naruto 7: lose esta vez no fallare!**_

 _ **NARUTO LOGRA ENTRAR Y CON UNA VELOCIDAD SE DIRIGE A LA FRENTE DEL KYUBI LO CUAL ESTE RAPIDAMENTE COMIENZA A ATACARLO INTENTANDO TUMBARLO PARA QUE NO LLEGARA PERO NARUTO ESTA VEZ LOGRO LLEGAR Y DESHIZO EL SELLO LOGRANDO QUE EL KYUBI SE CALAMARA Y SE DESMAYARA…..**_

 _ **kurama: gracias naruto…..ag.**_

 _ **Naruto 7: listo ya pronto estarás mejor ahora falta Boruto….**_

 _ **Naruto se acerca  
**_

_**Naruto 7: hijo perdóname…se que hizo muy descuidado contigo pero siempre trato de ser el mejor por ti , espero que tengamos un combate próximamente…..Kai Liberación sello mental  
"Jutsu Recuerdos"….**_

 _ **Naruto 7: listo gracias por sostenerlo el regresara pronto y recordara todo…  
**_

_**Boruto: gracias padre….. Zetsu negro me logro engañar fácil…..y todo lo hize por poder…**_

 _ **Sasuke F: te falta mucho que aprender todavía al parecer ay que regresar aparte todos te extrañan Boruto….. a pesar de lo que hiciste…  
**_

_**Boruto: sensei disculpe….**_

 _ **Orochimaru: entonces cual es el plan ¿?**_

 _ **Sasuke: creo que deben sellarlo vrd?  
**_

_**Naruto: si es que quieren dejar este tiempo en paz…**_

 _ **Sasuke F: correcto usaremos el sello del sabio de los seis caminos…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: pero yo no poseo el poder …..  
**_

_**Sasuke F: he no te preocupes al parecer …..Todo saldrá bien..**_

 _ **Orochimaru: sabio de los seis caminos…era un mito acaso es vrd?  
**_

_**SASUKE f: orochimaru lo siento no debes de saber más …con eso basta , mañana iremos a enfrentar a Zetsu conozco el escondite. Ay que descansar por mientras..**_

 _ **Naruto 7: de acuerdo sasuke..**_

 _ **LLEGO LA NOCHE Y NUESTROS NINJAS TOMARON SU DESCANSO PERO EL ENEMIGO COMENZO A ACTUAR…**_

 _ **ZETSU NEGRO LOGRA ENCONTRARSE CON NAGATO Y KONAN EN EL CAMINO..**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: veo que te diriges a konoha…**_

 _ **Nagato: iré aver que sucedió con los demás miembros, y si algo no anda bien matare a Tobi…**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: no te preocupes el no nos ha traicionado más bien fueron naruto y sasuke….**_

 _ **Nagato: ya veo…  
**_

_**Zetsu negro: pero ya que te vas para allá quiero que de pasada tengas 2 rehenes en especial…**_

 _ **Nagato: de quien hablas…**_

 _ **Zetsu negro: con eso estoy seguro que naruto y sasuke aparecerán, quizás ellos son los que mataron a nuestros compañeros.(si Boruto fracasa Pain, tendrá todo bajo control con estos rehenes…**_

 _ **/con naruto y Boruto/**_

 _ **Naruto 7: Boruto veo que no puedes dormir…**_

 _ **Boruto: si, en vrd nose como pude dejar que el odio me dominara, el poder no lo es todo…**_

 _ **Naruto 7: me alegro que lo entiendas, ahora debemos regresar a nuestro tiempo con tu madre y tu hermana…  
**_

_**Boruto: a pesar de eso salve a madre en una misión….**_

 _ **Naruto 7: ya veo, me alegro….  
Boruto: también pude ver como te observaba….**_

 _ **Naruto 7: si lose fui un tonto en este tiempo, pero veo que las cosas cambiaron en los recuerdos de mi yo del presente al parecer tu tuviste que ver en algo y pues el decidió dar una respuesta…**_

 _ **Boruto: Si lo siento padre, después de todo tu sueño siempre fue de ser hokage pero yo logre quitarte esa idea…  
**_

_**Naruto 7: he no te preocupes no será necesario que tu quieras imitarme, tu sigue tu propio camino ninja…..  
**_

_**Boruto:(mi propio camino ninja)**_

 _ **Kurama*: mocoso yo antes estuve adentro de tu padre, y créeme que ahorita mismo te enseñare lo que hizo*  
**_

_**Boruto comienza a ver los recuerdos del kyubi quedando mega sorprendido….  
**_

_**Boruto: entonces ahora también soy un jinchuriki?  
**_

_**Naruto 7: asi es, si se te llega a extraer morirás pero kurama no creo que quiera salir…**_

 _ **Boruto: padre tengo un nuevo sueño y eso es que tendré que competir para ser el ninja mas poderoso de todos mas que tu y sasuke..  
**_

_**Naruto 7: bien dicho!**_

 _ **Boruto: padre te puedo preguntar otra cosa?**_

 _ **Naruto 7: si dime…**_

 _ **Boruto: Me gustaría un duelo contigo al regresar!  
**_

_**Naruto 7: me parece bien!**_

 _ **AMBOS KURAMAS:(HEHEHE TAL PADRE TAL HIJO….)**_

 _ **/frontera de la hoja/**_

 _ **Darui: aquí descansare ya estoy cerca de konoha, vaya el jefe si que es duro, nose ni porque le dije que yo podría con esta misión…**_

 _ **/aldea de konoha/**_

 _ **ANBUS: Tercero, Hokages ma hemos buscando y no logramos detectar ese ninja que nos describe al parecer logro escapar…**_

 _ **5ta hokage: 1 día y nada lograron….gracias por avisar retírense..  
**_

_**Hiruzen: lo que paso ayer no debe de salir de aquí de acuerdo tsunade..  
**_

_**Shizune: mi lady la construcción ya avanzo y se ha pedido como tal se ha reforzado mas la seguridad…también logre averiguar un poco del pergamino pero al parecer eso lo poseían los uzumakis…..**_

 _ **5ta hokage: asi que los uzumakis ya veo…no tardara en aparecer de nuevo estoy seguro que vendrá….**_

 _ **Hiruzen: al parecer todo se nos ha salido de las manos…**_

 _ **5ta hokage: esto es grave, no conocemos al enemigo que habla naruto, no sabemos si es el que te visito a ti o es alguno otro….**_

 _ **/EN EL CAMINO HACIA KONOHA DE REGRESO/  
**_

_**Gaara: esta muy oscuro… seguro que no quieres tomar un descanso….?**_

 _ **Jiraiya: no al parecer es mejor que este allá en konoha…**_

 _ **Sakura: entonces decías que naruto y sasuke atacaron la frontera…**_

 _ **Gaara: asi es pero ellos se enfrentaron con mi sensei, y al parecer se lo llevaron, necesito encontrarles….y se que en konoha la hokage me dará permiso de lo que le pediré…  
**_

_**Jiraiya (pensaran en darle muerte?)**_

 _ **/patio de los hyuga/**_

 _ **Neji: hinata, sigues despierta…  
**_

_**Hinata: si neji..no puedo dormir..  
**_

_**Neji: no te preocupes total ami me toca hacer guardia…después de todo aun tengo ese recuerdo de aquel sujeto que me derroto…**_

 _ **Hinata: neji….creo que iré ami habitación..  
**_

_**Neji: ve…**_

 _ **?: YA VEO QUIZAS SI TENGAN OPORTUNIDAD DESPUES DE TODO YA LO VENCIERON,NARUTO UZUMAKI Y SASUKE UCHIHA… HE QUE INTERESANTE CREO QUE DESPUES DE TODO QUIZAS SI PUEDA AYUDARLOS…MI CHAKRA LOGRO ESTAR CON ELLOS Y ESO ME HACE ENTRAR EN VENTAJA…**_

 _ **/MENTE DE NARUTO /**_

 _ **Naruto 7: que es esto, pero si tu eres…**_

 _ **Kurama: eres tu….  
**_

_**/MENTE DE SASUKE/**_

 _ **Sasuke: pero tu…..he  
/MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LABORATORIO DE OROCHIMARU/**_

 _ **Tobi: asi que aquí es donde estaban, y tu estas vivo después de todo orochimaru…**_

 _ **Orochimaru: Tobi!**_

 _ **Tobi: Me llevare a esos enanos de aquí, después de acabarte ahora mismo!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **AL PARECER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA LA BATALLA FINAL PERO EL FANFIC NO TERMINA CONTINUARA AUN, YA HIZE EL GUION POR ESO TARDE DISUCLPEN LES PROMETO QUE HABRA MAS PELEA EN EL SIGUIENTE, ESTE TENIA QUE SEGUIR CON LA TRAMA LLEGO EL MOMENTO DE LA ACCION EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP QUE VIENE ESTARA EXCELENTE ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO ESTE…SALUDOS…**_


	12. Capitulo 12:Decisiones Regresando a casa

CAPITULO 12 _ **: REGRESANDO A CASA….**_

 _ **/MENTE DE NARUTO UZUMAKI DEL FUTURO/  
**_

Naruto 7: que es esto, pero si tu eres….

Kurama: eres tu…..

Hagoromo: Me llamo hagoromo y soy el creador del ninshu. También me conocen como el rikudo sennin

Naruto 7: abuelo…es un placer verte de nuevo..

Hagoromo: ya veo entonces me conoces…mis conclusiones estaban acertadas…

Naruto 7: abuelo yo..

Hagoromo: si lose no estás en tu tiempo, y ahora conozco la verdad gracias a ustedes pero aun asi el tiempo de esta línea tiene que corregirse después de que desaparezcas completamente a Zetsu negro..

Naruto 7: estoy seguro de que trata de revivir a tu madre kaguya, pero ya no poseo el chakra de ashura…. Sasuke aun conserva el rinnegan de indra..

Hagoromo: Hehe, quizás aun no lo sepas o no te lo dije, pero aun conservas el espíritu de ashura aun no has logrado la fase de ese chakra ya que contienes a kurama en tu interior y si llegara a salir morirías, pero no te preocupes yo te daré el sello para que lo despiertes una vez mas y acaben con esto de una buena vez por todas, derrota a Zetsu negro para evitar el Tsukuyomi infinito y asi que reviva mi madre!(aparte te daré algo especial creo que te servirá para después….) Úsalo una vez mas entonces cuando llegue el momento..

/MENTE DE SASUKE/

Sasuke: pero tu…..he

Hagoromo: veo que tu también me conoces verdad sasuke.

Sasuke: asi es al parecer pudiste contactarnos aun asi, me pregunto cómo lo hiciste…

Hagoromo: mi yo de su línea quizás les dejo una parte de mi y eso hizo que yo pudiera contactarlos, lo intente y al parecer funciono después de todo… tu tienes el rinnegan y no solo eso sino que aun posses el espíritu de indra asi que liberare el sello para que despiertes una vez mas ese chakra enorme y asi regresen a casa cuando derroten a Zetsu!

Sasuke: de acuerdo Sabio de los seis caminos!

Hagoromo: muy bien entonces tu también úsalo cuando llegue el momento… aparte quiero que lo traslades a cierto lugar ..

EN EL CUARTO DONDE SE ENCONTRABA OROCHIMARU Y NARUTO Y SASUKE DEL PASADO..

Tobi: me llevare a esos enanos de aquí, después de acabarte ahora mismo!

Orochimaru: Tobi!

Tobi: Elemento Fuego "Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego"

En ese momento se logra escuchar una explosión en el laboratorio logrando despertar a Boruto Y a los dos ninjas del futuro..

Orochimaru: demonios eso estuvo cerca los e alcanzado a rescatar mocosos me deben una…

Naruto: pero que sucede..

Sasuke: orochimaru arriba de ti…

DE PRONTO APARECE TOBI EL NINJA CON LA MASCARA NARANJADA ARRIBA DE ELLOS…

Tobi: Jutsu "cadenas de chakra"

Tobi logra atrapar a orochimaru y a los otros dos dejándolos inmóviles…

RAPIDAMENTE LLEGAN SASUKE, BORUTO Y NARUTO DEL FUTURO CON LOS DEMAS…

Sasuke del futuro: Pero si es (óbito…)

Naruto del futuro:(rayos esto es malo…óbito…)

Boruto:(asi que óbito por fin lo conozco…) 

Orochimaru: demonios suéltame idiota! Te arrepentirás te lo aseguro!

Tobi: de verdad estoy impactado entonces era cierto ustedes tres vinieron del futuro y aquí están con los suyos del presente interesante…

Sasuke del futuro: naruto déjame esto ami… *sasuke logra activar su mangekyou sharingan y su rinnegan (ojo no se podía ver por el cabello)*

Naruto: tskk Boruto… no te metas en esto…

Boruto: de acuerdo…

sasuke y naruto del presente: rayos no podemos movernos!

Naruto sin pensarla dos veces logra entrar en modo sabio…y se percato que Tobi no estaba solo…

Naruto: Boruto iremos por el que esta arriba sasuke se encargara de Tobi…

Tobi logra ponerse tenso al escuchar que se habían dado cuenta que no venía solo.

Tobi: estoy sorprendido se dieron cuenta que no venia solo..

Sasuke del presente: naruto cállate, *sasuke logra cargar chakra en sus manos preparando la oportunidad para poder liberarse de las cadenas que lo tenían atrapado..

PERO ANTES DE QUE NARUTO Y BORUTO SE DIRIGIERAN HACIA EL OTRO ENEMIGO EL APARECIO ALADO DE TOBI 

Kisame: después de todo, son unos ninjas poderosos…

Naruto del futuro: sasuke hay que derrotarlos cuanto antes…. E ir por Zetsu negro.. 

Tobi:(conocen a Zetsu negro que extraño..)

Kisame: hehehe no los dejare escapar!

Sasuke del futuro: si es asi como lo quieren entonces que comience la diversión

Naruto del futuro: Boruto libera a orochimaru y a los demás , nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.. 

Boruto: de acuerdo…*rápidamente se dirige con los otros*

Sasuke del futuro: naruto tengo un plan usaremos el kamui ya que óbito usa el jutsu espacio y tiempo de acuerdo..

Naruto del futuro: estoy listo ya prepare mi rasengan! *comenzó a formar el osdama rasengan*

MIENTRAS TANTO UN ESPECTADOR VEIA TODO… 

Clon de Zetsu negro: esto es malo debo de avisarle al cuerpo principal que ellos han viajado también en el tiempo… para seguir con el otro plan.. 

*el clon rápidamente se dirige con su cuerpo principal dándole toda la información*

Zetsu negro: hehehe estos bobos no podrán detenerme esta vez! Pero necesitare a óbito de mi lado ya se es mejor acabar con ellos usando a esas 2 mocosas…

/Cerca de la aldea de konoha/

Nagato: estoy listo mañana destruiré konoha si no me dan información …y esperare a Zetsu negro para que me diga lo que hare con el otro encargo.. 

Konan: de acuerdo… 

/de regreso con los ninjas /

DE PRONTO NARUTO DEL FUTURO SE DIRIGIO CON SU JUTSU A GRAN VELOCIDAD HACIA ELLOS… 

EL SASUKE DEL FUTURO VIO QUE LOS OTROS DOS SE HABIAN DISTRAIDO APROVECHO PARA ACTIVAR EL KAMUI PARA ASI DESAPARECER EL RASENGAN...

mientras tanto con el uchiha del presente aprovecho el momento para destruir las cadenas de chakra.. 

Naruto y orochimaru: buen trabajo sasuke!

Boruto: increíble!

Tobi se sorprendió al ver que el rasengan de naruto había desaparecido pero lo que no contaba es que este rasengan viajara en el espacio y tiempo le diera justo en el blanco logrando hacer una explosión y dejando sorprendido a Kisame. 

Tobi: maldito…(descubrió mi jutsu)(sasuke tuvo algo que ver acaso el rasengan entro? En mi espacio.) 

Kisame no pudo detenerlos ya que orochimaru logro sujetarlo con las serpientes de su brazo.. 

Orochimaru: ahora si pez del agua me las pagaras!

Sasuke del futuro: el golpe fue directo y están en aprietos es mejor que se retiren…

Naruto del futuro: asi es háganlo o se arrepentirán!

Kisame logra arrancarse las serpientes que lo tenían atado usando la espada samehada "piel de tiburón"

Kisame: Tobi…..

Zetsu negro aparece alado de óbito…

Zetsu negro: ustedes otra vez…. Esta vez los derrotare no creo que lleguen a tiempo para ver completamente la aldea de la hoja destruida esta vez.. y no solo eso , sino que también a sus amadas en mis manos… Tobi te veo con Pain… para destruir konoha…allá será la batalla final…..

Tobi: me las pagaran críos….y sobre todo tu naruto Uzumaki….

Naruto del futuro: (tus amadas)(hablara de hinata…)

Sasuke del futuro:(sakura….)

Tobi logra desaparecerse junto con Kisame dirigiéndose hacia el refugio de Akatsuki…

Sasuke: ay que apresurarse irán a atacar konoha! 

Sasuke del futuro: cállate y espera…aun no irán..

Sasuke: tu eres igual que Itachi… dicen cosas sin sentido!.!

EL SASUKE DEL FUTURO SINTIO UN FUERTE GOLPE EN EL INTERIOR YA QUE SU YO DEL PRESENTE LE DIJO QUE ERA IGUAL QUE ITACHI….

Sasuke del futuro: no vuelvas a hablar asi de Itachi…

Naruto: esto es malo….(mi hinata esta en peligro….)

Naruto del futuro: asi es hay que ir a konoha … pero tardaremos mucho. Y por cierto orochimaru y Kabuto?

Orochimaru: no te preocupes Kabuto esta en konoha lo e mandando a revisar allá que todo estuviera en orden como espía es por eso que no esta aquí.

Boruto: quizás yo puedo ayudar después de todo soy el hijo del séptimo hokage recuerda que poseo el hiraishin no jutsu! , lo que podría hacer es que les pase algo de mi chakra y nos tele transportaremos a un kunai que tengo muy cerca de allá…

Orochimaru: hehehe eso suena excelente..

Naruto del futuro: gran idea… 

Sasuke: hehehe después de todo hay que ir a salvar la aldea que queríamos destruir esto es extraño pero vale la pena!

Naruto del futuro: antes de partir, sasuke ay qué hablar…. 

/3 ninjas habían llegado a konoha/

/Puerta de konoha/ 

Izumo Kamizuki: pero si es jiraiya…. Todo bien lord?

Kotetsu: que paso con Kakashi? 

Jiraiya: no se preocupen todo saldrá bien solo que las cosas han cambiado un poco…

Gaara: llévenme con la hokage….

Sakura:(espero tener información de sasuke pronto…) Yo iré al hospital de konoha creo que ahí descansare un poco..

/Frontera de la arena/

Kakashi: increíble hay demasiada vigilancia que habrá sucedido… 

Sai: al parecer dicen que hubo un ataque de los Akatsuki… 

Kankuro: alto ahí… ustedes…(ninjas de la hoja )

Kakashi: buenas soy Kakashi Hatake y vengo en nombre de la hokage a entregar esta carta al kazekage… 

Kankuro: serán escoltados por mí para ver ami padre, fuimos atacados por Akatsuki y nuestro sensei fue raptado espero y colaboren con nosotros para detenerlos…

Kakashi: por supuesto que si… 

/aldea de la arena/ 

Raikage: entonces no piensas cooperar kazekage...!GRRR!

Kazekage: no pienso iniciar una guerra! No después de que acabemos con Akatsuki ellos deben pagar por sus crímenes..!

Raikage: esta será la última vez que nos veamos… entonces la siguiente vez seremos enemigos y si la hokage no esta dispuesta a aceptar entonces habrá problemas!

Raikage: bee andando,, C tu también….

C:si kai!

Killer bee: Si brother brother…

/flashback de la junta de los kages de la nube y la arena PROBLEMAS DEL PRESENTE A CAUSA DE LOS CAMBIOS DE LOS CHICOS DEL FUTURO…/

Kazekage: Bienvenido…

Raikage: kazekage como veras Akatsuki esta llamando mucho la atención y se que les han afectado a ustedes sus aldeas… no son los únicos también a los de la hoja…Pero aun asi nos deben una parte del ultimo acuerdo y aun no lo han pagado, como llegaremos a ese acuerdo entonces si no traen los recursos necesarios que habíamos discutido anteriormente….no están cumpliendo con la parte del trato y eso me molesta mucho grrr!

Kazekage: no ha sido nuestra culpa Akatsuki ha tenido varias misiones y nos han rebatando los pedidos que van hacia ustedes, eso ya no es nuestro problema…. 

Raikage: en el camino pude ver mucha vigilancia son unos descuidados, entonces entrégame a tu jinchuriki de la arena y quizás podríamos terminar con la deuda…

Kazekage: estas demente sabes no firmare tu acuerdo al parecer te estas sobrepasando! 

Raikage: me estas desafiando! 

Kazekage: tómalo como quieras…!

/Fin del flashback/

el kage de la nube logra retirarse con su equipo dirigiéndose a konoha a reunirse con Darui.

/base de Akatsuki/

Tobi: ese idiota me logro herir (recuerda el ataque de Minato sensei con su rasengan) hehehe es el segundo que logra herirme…

Kisame: Tobi eres un descuidado…..

Zetsu negro: muy bien andando mejor vamos a destruir konoha…ya casi es de día….

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/

OFICINA DE LA HOKAGE.

Tsunade: asi que Itachi uchiha, hasta donde se fue exterminado por la hoja y ya no se había dado información del tema…

Hirzuen: el murió joven gaara, yo estuve ahí, a pesar de no haber encontrado su cuerpo…. 

Gaara: pero lo peor es que posee el rinnegan….. 

Jiraiya: el rinnegan es el ojo del sabio de los seis caminos según las leyendas pero aun asi yo conocí a un crio con eso pero nose si alguien más pueda despertar esos ojos… 

/afueras de konoha/ 

Nagato: pero si son ustedes… 

Tobi: lamento llegar tarde… al parecer las cosas se han puesto mas difíciles… 

Zetsu negro: les contare lo sucedido y escuchen con atención porque al parecer nosotros hemos ganado en el futuro… 

Kisame: de acuerdo los escucho…. 

/con los ninjas/

Naruto del futuro: lo usaremos entonces en ese momento de acuerdo sasuke.. 

Sasuke del futuro: muy bien asi creo que llegaremos a casa… 

Los dos ninjas se reúnen con los demás y Boruto logra utilizar el famoso hiraishin no jutsu logrando aparecer en la frontera del país del fuego no tardarían ni 20minutos en llegar y más si Boruto comenzó a lanzar sus kunais para ser tele transportados todos… 

/de regreso con nagato y los demás/  
Tobi: listo nagato…

Nagato: de acuerdo esto será interesante entonces que comience la batalla mandare a los 6 caminos del dolor….

Kisame: andando yo también participare… 

/en konoha/

afuera de la aldea había una torre una casa de los ninjas que patrullaban la zona este.

Ninja 1: entonces todo bien esperemos a los otros 2 

Ninja 2: de acuerdo asi reportamos que no hay nada fuera de lo normal.. ya salió el sol

Ninja 3 y 4: listo señor hemos llegado nada sospechoso

Ninja 1: me parece perfecto…

/mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha todo iba bien la gente hacia sus compras como si fuera otro día normal pero no esperaban que todo eso se acabaría pronto…/

Pain: no irán a ninguna parte ustedes…

Ninja 1: Akatsuki….

Ninja 1 2, y 3: tu avísale ala hokage,

de pronto el Pain logra derrotarlos clavándoles estacas en el cuerpo dejándolos muertos…

Pain: demos comienzo….

Ninja 4: Esto es malo debo apresurarme

Pain:" empujo divino"!

Ninja 4: que es esto Agggggg…..

DE PRONTO 6 CUERPOS DE DOLOR ENTRARON A KONOHA… Y 2 PERSONAS MAS…..

/los guardias que estaban de encargados de la barrera/ 

Ninja 1: se ha infiltrado un enemigo por el este andando rápidamente vayan y alerten…

BOOOM!

Camino del dolor(ningendo): ustedes no irán a ninguna parte ..  
*logra atrapar a 2 de los ninjas de la barrera y comienza a extraer el alma de esas 2 personas logrando leer sus pensamientos… 

Ninjas: esto es malo!

/con los hyuga/

Pain Deva: Busco a una hyuga llamada hinata….

Hiashi: no te diremos nada(es Akatsuki)

Hyuga: Lord Hiashi estamos listos!

Neji:(que tanto escándalo pero si ese es uno de los Akatsuki restantes…)

/rumbo a konoha/

Naruto del futuro logra entrar en modo chakra del kyubi…(siento el chakra de nagato en el bosque)(que extraño siento mas odio de lo normal ….) 

Naruto del futuro: ustedes vayan a konoha yo me encargare de un viejo amigo…. 

Boruto: de acuerdo padre.. 

Sasuke del futuro: estas seguro? 

Naruto del futuro: Boruto busca a tu madre junto con mi yo del presente andando…. 

Sasuke del futuro: orochimaru y tu sasuke vendrán conmigo entonces… los derrotaremos! 

/centro de konoha/

Kisame: hehehe será divertido hundir esta parte del campo muajaj! "Jutsu Suiton bakusui shouha" *Kisame logra sacar de su boca una gran cantidad de agua creando una ola gigantesca que inundo todo el área.. logra destruir varias casas y puestos dejando una buena cantidad de agua..

Asuma se encontraba en ese lugar y rápidamente acudió con el sujeto que había hecho tal desastre.

Ninjas: es uno de los Akatsuki!

Asuma: ustedes evacuen la gente yo me are cargo! 

Ninjas: kai!

Asuma: asi que tu nuevamente..

De pronto aparece otro jounin de la aldea de la hoja

Gai:( pero si es Kisame!)

Asuma: ten esto "Katon Haisekisho" (Gran nube de cenizas llameantes)

Kisame: muajajaja no me derrotaras con eso "Suiton Suijinheki"*logrando crear un muro de agua protegiéndolo del ataque de asuma*

Gai:(eso es increíble…)

Asuma:(entonces usemos el Hien) 

/en otro lugar de la aldea de konoha/ 

Camino del dolor (camino animal):"chikushodo" *logrando invocar a 3 animales atacando a la aldea…

Ninjas: están invadiendo konoha Akatsuki toquen la alarma…  
/hospital de konoha/

sakura:(otro ataque rayos necesito levantarme y ayudar a los heridos)

/En la entrada principal/

Camino asura(shurado): Morirán todos ustedes…*se logra quitar la capa mostrando sus armas robóticas y apuntando hacia los ninjas de la entrada*

Izumo: estos es malo Kotetsu los refuerzos igual ya vienen en camino!

Kotetsu: tocara ganar tiempo entonces!

Izumo: hagámoslo Kotetsu "elemento agua campo de jarabe atrapante"

/cerca del puente de konoha/

Ninjas: elemento de fuego "Jutsu gran bola de fuego"

Camino del dolor (Gakido) *logra absorber el ninjutsu de todos los ninjas*

/en otra parte de konoha/

Camino del dolor Naraka (jigokudo)*tenia atrapado a 2 ninjas de sus cuellos*

Ninja 1: maldito!

Ninja 2: desgraciado…

Camino del dolor Naraka: donde puedo encontrar a naruto Uzumaki…!

/oficina de la hokage/

Shizune: lady tsunade al parecer el líder de Akatsuki esta aquí en la aldea de la hoja!

Tsunade: Pero si están atacando nuevamente la aldea!

Hiruzen: tsunade yo iré a pelear estaré viejo pero no oxidado…

Gaara: de seguro serán ellos yo también participare… 

Jiraiya: andando entonces!

Tsunade: yo enseguida iré detrás de ustedes mandare una alerta a la aldea de la arena!

LOS DEMAS NINJAS SE VAN..

/campo de entrenamiento/

Shino: eso fue una explosión de la aldea…..

Kiba: asi es ay que ir a ver que sucede!

Kurenai: chicos no vayan quedensen aquí creo que será mejor yo iré…. Si no regreso en 20min van entonces….tengo un mal presentimiento…

Hinata: que..estará..pasando..

/rumbo a ver a nagato/

Naruto del futuro: Tskk…puedo sentir que ya esta atacando konoha resistan un poco chicos por favor….sasuke ten cuidado…y tu también Boruto….

/con Darui/

Darui: pero que estará pasando en la aldea mandare un mensaje a lord Raikage, e iré a investigar si eso are jefe espero que agá lo correcto…

/cerca de konoha/

Boruto: ya casi llegamos prepárensen! Aquí es donde nos separamos

Naruto: de acuerdo te sigo…

sasuke y Sasuke del futuro: mangekyou sharingan…

Orochimaru: andando..

Sasuke: estamos cerca de la entrada…

Sasuke del futuro: no importa andando que no hay tiempo que perder…

/en la mansión hyuga/

Hyuga: lord Hiashi se encuentra bien..

Lord Hiashi: huff… neji ve y encuentra a hinata ko tu también ve con el nosotros ganaremos tiempo… protéjanla….

Neji: de acuerdo andando ko!

Ko: kai!

Justo cuando neji y ko escaparon el Pain Deva logra utilizar el bansho tenin logrando derrotar a todos los hyuga y matando a Hiashi….

hyuga: usted quedesen aquí….

?: ok… 

Pain: destruiré este lugar "shinra Tensei"

TODO EL LUGAR COMENZO A LEVANTARSE Y LOS CUERPOS DE LOS HYUGAS SALIERON VOLANDO JUNTO CON EL HOGAR…

Chouza: pero que sucedió allá andando chouji los demás síganme al parecer hay problemas con los hyuga…. 

Kurenai iba acercándose cuando comenzó aver que hubo una gran explosión en el hogar de los hyuga quedando paralizada de miedo…

Kurenai: que fue eso…..no puedo …ni…moverme…

Hiruzen: eso fue un ataque con los hyuga iré a ver que sucedió!

/hospital de konoha/

sakura: esto es demasiado vine a apoyar y al parecer por el recién ataque aparecieron mas heridos donde están los demás ninjas médicos, ay que atenderlos rápido…!

/campo de entrenamiento/

Kiba: no puedo esperar más tengo que ir aver que sucedió allá!

Shino: tranquilízate Kiba algo anda mal….(mis bichos se han comenzó a alterar ….)

Tobi: "Katon, Housenka no Jutsu(llamas del fénix)

*en ese instante aparece neji con su rotación celestial logrando evitar que las llamas atacaran a los compañeros de hinata…*

Tobi: refuerzos interesante…

Ko: lady hinata, se encuentra bien?

Hinata: ko, neji que sucede?

Ko: al parecer Akatsuki están atacando la aldea y no solo eso sino que la buscan a usted…

Tobi: digamos que contigo ganaremos la batalla y naruto Uzumaki hará lo que le digamos muajajaja… 

/con nagato y konan/

*de pronto naruto encuentra el árbol gigante echo de papel y logra entrar al árbol* 

Naruto Uzumaki del futuro:(que extraño este lugar no es tan alto como recuerdo) Nagato, konan cuanto tiempo sin verlos….

Nagato: asi que tu eres el naruto del futuro….(que es esa transformación acaso el ya puede controlar el poder del zorro?)

Naruto: escúchame nagato ya que si no lo haces tendré que derrotarte y créeme que soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas!

de pronto konan comenzó a usar un jutsu

Konan: "Shikigami no mai"

El cuerpo de konan se transformo en muchos papeles y hicieron forma de shurikens dirigiéndose a naruto

Nagato:(que es esta sensación que tengo con este sujeto…) 

DE PRONTO DEL CHAKRA DEL MODO KYUBI SALE UNA MANO QUE DESVIA TODAS LAS SHURIKENS Y NO SOLOE SO SINO QUE LOS PAPELES BOMBAS QUE TENIA AHÍ PEGADOS TAMBIEN LOGRA HACERLOS EXPLOTAR…

Naruto: se los dije no me tomaran por sorpresa soy demasiado fuerte para ustedes… 

/con jiraiya y gaara/

Ninjas: estamos en aprietos

Jiraiya :ustedes no se entrometan, encontramos a uno al parecer es Akatsuki…

Ninja 1: pero si es lord jiraiya…ahora si podemos pelear con mas seguridad!

Jiraiya: ustedes ayuden a la gente nosotros nos haremos cargo.. 

Ninjas: kai!

Gaara: esta bien lo destruiré con mis propias manos! 

Camino del dolor Naraka solo los observaba…

Jiraiya: pero si es (nagato)

-de pronto la calabaza que cargaba gaara comenzó a salir la arena dejando algo impactado a jiraiya  
rápidamente la arena se dirigió hacia el camino del dolor cuando menos lo esperada jiraiya ya lo había atacado con el" gama gubian" embarrándolo de aceite al camino del dolor, logrando atraparlo ahora con su cabello…

Jiraiya: lo tengo ,gaara acabalo!

De pronto la arena logra atraparlo también cubriéndolo completamente

Gaara: jiraiya quite su cabello del camino para destruirlo

Jiraiya: kai *jiraiya logra quitar el cabello y asi gaara realiza su jutsu de la arena "ataul de arena" logrando acabar con un camino del dolor…

Gaara: menos uno, me pregunto si habrá mas de esos atacando..

Jiraiya: yo creo que si andando antes de que sea tarde…

/con Kisame, gai y asuma/

Asuma estaba a punto de continuar atacándolo pero es detenido por Gai!

Asuma: que haces Gai… 

Gai un poco preocupado…

Gai: creo que no lo derrotaras asuma, déjame ami intentarlo….

Kisame: muajajaja los aniquilare entonces… 

Gai: yo te detendré! Ocho puertas internas! La sexta puerta de la alegría abierta!

Gai comenzó a expulsar una aura verde increíblemente logrando que asuma se maravillara con ese gran poder..

Kisame: tu de nuevo hehehe eres muy persistente!

en ese instante Gai logra golpear a Kisame haciendo que este tirada su espada samehade… 

Gai: yo te derrotare!

Kisame:(desgraciado) yo no estaría tan seguro, tengo la ventaja aquí…."suiton Senshokuku" *logrando crear varios tiburones por el agua que tenia de ventaja que comenzaron a rodear a gai,"vamos desgarren a su presa muajajaja"

Gai de pronto comenzó a derrotar los tiburones hasta que no quedara ninguno.

Gai: La séptima puerta del choque! Abierta!

Kisame: ya veo…Un taijutsu que aplasta a sus oponentes con una onda de choque de aire y llamas creadas a partir de la fricción del aire con su golpe… hehehe una verdadera bestia rara… debo admitir que un ninja con este poderoso taijutsu es realmente raro…

Gai: el siguiente taijutsu no será nada parecido a los anteriores*Gai comenzó a llamar la atención con una aura azul a su alrededor*

Gai: este será solo un ataque, es algo que raramente veras..

Kisame:(su chakra azul esta alejando mi agua) Acabemos con esto "Jutsu bomba de Tiburón"*este bomba tiburón no es un jutsu ordinario*

Gai: Hirudora!

Kisame:(Hehe el propio jutsu absorbe chakra y se vuelve mas fuerte, y mientras mas fuerte sea el ninjutsu del oponente mas fuerte se vuelve hehehe) Pero que esta pasando! HE absorbido su jutsu pero mi bomba tiburón no se esta haciendo mas fuerte! Se que he absorbido su chakra! Esa no era una bomba de chakra!*completamente sorprendido* 

Gai: ¡Ruge, mi juventud! *logrando dándole completo el ataque a Kisame…

A LO LEJOS DE AHÍ

Hiruzen: pero si esta onda es del ataque de Gai el Hirudora…(tiene una extensa onda de impacto y golpea al instante….)

Kisame cae al suelo derrotado…

Gai se para encima de Kisame…

Gai: no te muevas…

Kisame: ese jutsu no era una bomba de chakra verdad? Y tu aura azul..

Gai: Hirudora no es un ninjutsu basado en chakra, es taijutsu, es solo un golpe normal, pero es extremadamente rápido es un impulso de presión de aire hacia el oponente, eso se comprime y se extiende en un instante y esta aura que me envuelve no es chakra..QUIENES ABRIMOS LAS SEPTIMA PUERTAS DEL CHOQUE TRANSPIRAMOS SUDOR AZUL..eso es lo que evaporo con mi ardiente sangre hirviendo.

Kisame logra sonreír…

Kisame: pensé que parecía demasiado pequeña para ser una bomba de chakra, esta es la 2da vez que peleo contra ti pero todavía tenias algo como esto bajo la manga..es probable que no me recuerdes en todo este tiempo…

de pronto Kisame intenta levantarse pero Gai le da un golpe directo asiéndolo caer nuevamente.. 

Gai: te lo dije no te muevas…

Asuma: lo lograste Gai otro Akatsuki derrotado…

Gai: asi es.. Esperemos los demás aquí ya se acabo la pelea..Pero aun nos faltan mas..

/en la entrada de konoha/

-varios misiles se dirigían hacia los 2 ninjas de konoha pero rápidamente ellos se defendían.

Izumo: rayos esto es malo los refuerzos aun no llegan… 

Kotetsu: ya aguantamos algo pero al parecer es muy peligroso, si seguimos asi quizás podremos perder la vida…

-de pronto aparece un ninja de la nube sorprendiendo a los ninjas de la hoja… 

Darui:" CADENA DE RELAMPAGOS…" ¡!

RAPIDAMENTE EL JUTSU DEL RAYO SE DIRIGIO AL AKATSUKI DANDOLE COMPLETAMENTE EL ATAQUE ..

Darui:(con eso lo e neutralizado ahora lo finalizare con mi rayo negro)

Darui:"Jutsu Rayo negro"

DE PRONTO EL RAYO NEGRO QUE HABIA UTLIZADO DARUI COMENZO A TOMAR FORMA DE UNA PANTERA NEGRA IZUMO Y KOTETSU SE SORPRENDIERON DE LAS HABILIDADES DE ESE NINJA,  
EL ATAQUE SE DIRIGIO AL PAIN LOGRANDO DESTRUIRLO POR COMPLETO..

Izumo: buen trabajo nos has salvado

Kotetsu: estamos agradecidos.. 

Darui: he por culpa de ese sujeto gaste demasiado chakra en esta técnica… que fastidio, por cierto que sucede aquí ya que deberían contarme ya que los e salvado… 

EN ESE INSTANTE ENTRAN POR LA PUERTA PRINCIPAL VARIOS NINJAS DE LA HOJA DEJANDO SORPRENDIDOS ALOS OTROS NINJAS ERAN 2 SASUKES, 1 NARUTO Y OTRO QUE SE PARECIA A EL PERO UN POCO MAS GRANDE AUNA VELOCIDAD INCREIBLE Y PARA FINALIZAR UN OROCHIMARU…

Izumo: Kotetsu que acabamos de presenciar… 

Darui: no entiendo que sucede pero al parecer están atacando su aldea…

/con naruto del futuro/

Naruto del futuro: nagato por favor tu me ayudaste en mi tiempo me contastes todo de ti óbito te utilizo y revivieron a madara uchiha y no solo eso te revivieron a ti para utilizarte debes creerme… por eso viaje al pasado para evitar que cambiaran lo que me dejaste hacer! Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki el Séptimo Hokage DE la aldea de la Hoja! Yo rompí la maldición de la paz! Esa paz que tu no encontraste yo la encontré en mi tiempo!

Nagato: Tu…

Konan: …...

Naruto comienza hacer que nagato sienta el poderoso chakra del kyubi 

Nagato: que es este poder tulló…

Naruto: tu mastates a jiraiya sensei en mi tiempo y te odie por eso pero yo te perdono…. 

NAGATO SOLO OBSERVABA AHORA A KONAN LA CUAL ELLA SE LE SALIAN LAS LAGRIMAS. 

"naruto Uzumaki, hehehe tomado mi decisión…

DE PRONTO APARECE ZETSU NEGRO… 

Zetsu negro: Pero si es naruto Uzumaki, ya lo tenemos nagato konan ay que derrotarlo aquí y le podremos extraer su zorro de las 9 colas! 

Naruto del futuro: Zetsu negro!

/con Tobi y los demás/

Tobi: no me dejan alternativa los matare a ustedes..

Kiba: vamos akamaru acabemos con esto gattsugaa!

Kiba y akamaru logran formar un tipo de torbellino y el ataque atravesó al ninja..

KIBA Y AKAMARU SE DIRIGIERON HACIA UNAS PIEDRAS CAYENDO INCONCIENTES AHÍ..

Neji:(ese sujeto recibió directamente el ataque de Kiba y lo esquivo…)

Hinata:(esto es malo debo de prepararme)(asi que vienen por mi naruto sálvame…)

Shino: mis insectos aran su trabajo!

UNA MULTITUD DE INSECTOS SE DIRIGIERON HACIA TOBI PERO TODOS LOS INSECTOS FUERON IGUAL QUE KIBA Y AKAMARU LO ATRAVESABAN..

Shino: que tipo de jutsu es ese… 

Tobi: "estilo de madera"

DE PRONTO LAS RAICES LOGRARON ATRAPARLOS A TODOS DEJANDOLOS INMOVILES 

Tobi: con eso será suficiente para tenerlos quietos.. 

Ko logra liberarse de las raíces y se pone enfrente de hinata. 

Ko: le prometí a su padre que la protegería eso hare!

Tobi: entonces morirás "cadenas de chakra"

Ko: aggggggggg…cayendo lady hinata aggg….. 

Neji: hinata, ko (rayos estoy en aprietos!) 

Tobi: usted vendrá conmigo.. 

DE PRONTO LLEGA LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN! RASENGAN! 

LOGRANDO EXPLOTAR EL AREA….

Tobi: pero si eres tu naruto(es el del presente logro llegar a tiempo)

Naruto: por fin peleare!

Boruto: y esta vez estamos del lado correcto(llegue a tiempo madre) 

Hinata:(que estoy viendo 2 naruto?)

Neji:(naruto…pero el otro se parece a el no es un clon de sombras)

Naruto libera a hinata de las raíces y la carga y después se aleja del lugar..

Neji: hinata!(rayos)

Tobi: no iras a ninguna parte

Boruto: yo soy tu oponente! Debo informarte que yo soy mas fuerte de lo que te imaginas*entra en modo chakra del kyubi*

Tobi:(el también puede transformarse ya veo Zetsu negro querías utilizarlo pero se te salió de las manos… )

/con Hiruzen/

Hiruzen iba con una velocidad hacia el lugar de los hyuga pero en el camino se topo a varios ninjas peleando contra otro Pain y decidió ayudarlos…NO ESPERABA QUE TAMBIEN EL PAIN DEVO SE DIRIGIERA HACIA AHÍ…

Ninja 1: pero si es el tercero!

Ebisu: hokagesama… 

Hiruzen: tranquilos cuales son las habilidades de este sujeto!

Ebisu: al parecer te puede leer la memoria y te extraer el alma!

Hiruzen: muy bien entonces es mejor pelear a distancia

Camino del dolor Ningendo: tercero donde puedo encontrar a naruto o a sasuke creo que tu sabes y si no me dices te matare…

Hiruzen: ya veo con que a ellos son los que buscas…

Hiruzen: Elemento Fuego "Bala de fuego Flama de dragon"

EL ATAQUE LOGRA DIRIGIRSE DERECHA IZQUIERDA Y ASALTO FRONTAL DEJANDO AL PAIN DEL DOLOR SIN ESCAPATORIA PERO PARA SORPRESA DE ESTE EL PAIN LOGRA ESQUIVAR LA TECNICA

Camino del dolor ningendo: si es asi como quiere entonces morirá!

Hiruzen: apenas voy calentando Clon de sombra shurikens!

Hiruzen logra invocar un millar de clones de sombra de un shuriken pero para sorpresa de este aparece un nuevo Pain que los repela su jutsu.

Camino del dolor Deva: tendré que hacer esto de una manera difícil.

Ebisu: (tercero , mi cuerpo no responde) 

Iruka: Ebisu, tercero los refuerzos vienen para acá… no tardaran ya los pedí

Hiruzen: Iruka Ebisu retírense ustedes también yo me encargare de ellos.. 

Hiruzen: Elemento Tierra: "Flujo del rio de tierra"

Hiruzen logra transformar el suelo en el que el enemigo esta parado en un rio de barro para que este pierda el equilibrio 

Hiruzen: ahora toma esto: Elemento Tierra "Bomba Dragon de lodo"  
Logro combinar su técnica para que se formara una cabeza de dragon del lodo hecho de su jutsu anterior.

Camino del dolor Deva: Shinra Tensei!

LOGRANDO EVITAR SU ATAQUE PERO HIRUZEN AUN NO SE DABA POR VENCIDO  
Hiruzen: gracias a eso ahora si Elemento Fuego "Bomba Dragon de Fuego"

Hiruzen: se te hará imposible esquivar ese ataque ya lo e mandando asi que el que esta atrás será destruido!

Pero el Pain ningendo logra esquivarlo.

Hiruzen:(eso es imposible no tiene punto ciego será que los ojos están conectados)

Ebisu junto con Iruka y los otros ninjas nose habían ido sabían que podían ayudar en cualquier momento pero algo paso que los dejo con mas miedo.. 

Camino del dolor Deva: Esto se acabo 3er Hokage.."Shinra Tensei"

ATRAE AL TERCERO CON LA GRAVEDAD DIRIGENDOSE CONTRA EL, EL CAMINO DEL DOLOR SACA UNA ESTACA Y LA ENTIERRA EN SU PECHO…

Hiruzen: aggg…..no puede ser…

IRUKA EBISU Y LOS DEMAS COMIENZAN A TEMBLAR DE MIEDO… 

Sasuke del futuro: CHIDORI RAGAN!

Sasuke logra destruir el Pain ningendo dejando al otro Pain Deva sorprendido ya que no se percato de su presencia…rápidamente se aleja del sasuke del futuro… 

Sasuke: hokage sama….

Orochimaru: sensei…yo…lo..Siento..

De pronto hace presencia Kabuto..

Kabuto: lord orochimaru por fin aparece…(pero si es el tercer hokage…)

Hiruzen: pero si eres tu orochimaru….

Kabuto: esta algo grave pero yo puedo sanarlo llevémoslo a un lugar seguro.. 

Sasuke del futuro: ustedes de ahí llévensen al tercero rápido al hospital de konoha nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto!

Kabuto: de acuerdo andando.

Ebisu: lord tercero resista.. 

Ninjas: tercero sama..

Kabuto: es inútil va a morir….

/con naruto del futuro y nagato y los demás/

Nagato: Zetsu negro creo que tienes razón la paz se conseguirá de esta manera…

Naruto: no me dejas opción mas que derrotarte entonces…!RASENGAN!

Naruto Logra derrotar a nagato pero para sorpresa de este era UN ZETSU BLANCO ….

Naruto:(pero que sucede ya veo me han engañado Zetsu no ibas a permitir que lo convenciera como en aquella ocasión asi que usaste un henge el verdadero debe de estar en otra parte de konoha…) 

Zetsu negro: has perdido tu tiempo aquí pronto la aldea de konoha será destruida…..

Naruto: Mis amigos están ahí ellos la protegerán ahora estamos tu y yo…. Entonces… 

DE PRONTO KONAN SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR DIRIGIENDOSE CON NAGATO INFORMANDO QUE TODO SALIO COMO ESPERABAN. 

Naruto: he después de todo caí..en tu juego pero al menos te podre sellar!

Zetsu negro: eso quiero ver…

ZETSU COMIENZA A DESAPARECER PARA SORPRESA DE NARUTO EL ARBOL TENIA PAPELES BOMBA Y SE ACTIVARON LOGRANDO HACER UNA GRANDE EXPLOSION!

/en el 2do lugar mas alto de konoha/

Nagato le lanza una mirada de molestia a konan ya que sabia que habían encontrado el otro punto mas alto asi que pronto estarían con el…

nagato: los encontró? 

Konan: si ese naruto es muy poderoso…. Y me hizo pensar que quizás el tenga razón…

nagato:(no lo creo pero veamos que sucede)

/LOS OTROS 2 CAMINOS DEL DOLOR LOGRARON ENCONTRAR A SAKURA EN EL HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/ 

Camino del dolor preta: tu vendrás con nosotros

Sakura: suéltenme ayuda!

Shikamaru: Jutsu "posesión de sombra"

Logra atrapar el camino del dolor animal mientras que el otro ve llegar a un nuevo ninja.

Lee: Ataque del loto prohibido!

el Pain preto logra soltar a sakura y asi Tenten logra rescatarla a tiempo.

Ino: estas bien sakura…

Ino comenzó a curarla rápidamente..

/con sasuke del futuro y el Pain de nagato/

Sasuke del futuro:(ese chakra es el de sakura pero siento que hay mas presencias ya veo) Orochimaru tu me ayudaras sasuke ve con los otros al hospital cerca de ahí, ahí te ocupan…

Sasuke: de acuerdo!

el sasuke del presente se retira del campo de batalla y va en busca de su antigua compañera. 

Orochimaru: será divertido pelear a tu lado sasuke! 

Orochimaru: el es mío le enseñare lo que es pelear contra un sannin!

Pain: Hm, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, no puedes derrotarme, terminaras con la ultima vez..

/flashback/

Enfrentamiento de orochimaru vs Sasori y Pain. 

Sasori: hehehe se acabo..

Sasori logra desaparecer su marioneta…creyendo que orochimaru ya había muerto.

Pain: No, todavía no ha terminado esto…

De pronto orochimaru sale del otro cuerpo lanzándose a una velocidad increíble dirigiéndose a Pain, pero este de pronto rebela su ataque y no solo eso..

Pain: Shinra Tensei!

Logro empujar a orochimaru lejos y logro destruir varios árboles y las rocas salían volando del lugar.

Orochimaru:(pero que fue eso)

/fin del flashback/

Orochimaru: eso ya lo veremos "katon"

Orochimaru logra lanzar una bola de fuego gigantesca hacia el enemigo

Sasuke del futuro:"Amaterasu" 

Pain: Hm esto quizás se pondrá algo interesante…(me llama la atención ese sasuke)

/con naruto del futuro/

Naruto: rayos.. esa estuvo cerca..(esa mujer en verdad si que es peligrosa me pregunto que le habrá pasado en mi tiempo) 

Kurama: hey naruto debes apresurarte e encontrarlo antes de que destruya konoha… te recuerdo que el la puede destruir como la ultima vez.

Naruto: si lose me concentrare para que esta vez lo encuentre! 

/con Tobi y los demás/

Boruto: Tobi no dejare que escapes!

Tobi: niñato te mandare a volar para que no estorbes!

Boruto lanza 5 kunais en diferentes secciones

*es hora de ponerme a prueba de todo lo que he aprendido en este tiempo!*

Tobi:(asi que el es el famoso que se escuchaba , creían que era el 4to hokage, quien lo hubiera pensado que este mocoso heredaría su técnica, quiere decir que el debe ser el hijo de naruto…ya que también posee chakra del 9 colas, ese debe ser la transformación.)

Boruto:"Jutsu clones de sombras"(tengo una sensación en mis ojos)

Tobi: toma esto ¡!Jutsu "estilo de madera""

Boruto: "8 trigramas 64 palmas"

Logrando destruir el ataque de madera de óbito..

Neji:(ese tipo es el que me dejo inconsciente aquella ocasión!)

Boruto:(ya veo con que de eso se trataba mi padre estará feliz cuando le enseñe esto)

Boruto:"byakugan"

Neji: *shock*. (acaso el es un hyuga….)(tiene un chakra increíble ahora veo porque en aquella ocasión me derroto tan fácil…

Shino:*shock*

Kiba y akamaru seguían inconscientes del ataque mal realizado….

/con naruto y hinata del presente/

-naruto llevaba cargando a hinata entre sus brazos.

Naruto comenzó a soltar lágrimas…

Naruto: hinata me alegro de que estés viva, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de no haber venido a buscado antes, creí que estabas muerta!

Hinata: lose naruto, me lo han contado, pero me podrías explicar que sucede?

Naruto: por supuesto iremos a un lugar seguro, veras mi yo del futuro, sasuke del futuro y mi hijo del futuro vinieron a este tiempo.

Naruto comienza a contarle todo resumido para que hinata entendiera rápidamente…

Hinata: entonces que hacemos aquí deberíamos regresar a ayudarlo no quiero que le pase nada..

Naruto: no debemos reunirnos con mi otro yo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo buscando el lugar mas alto de konoha..

Hinata: y si algo le pasa?

Naruto: no te preocupes el ya te ha protegido varias veces y yo también lo hare esta vez no me separare de tu lado…!

Hinata comienza a ponerse roja y logra acariciar el cachete de naruto..

Naruto:(donde estarás no logro encontrarte)

*oye mocoso puedo sentir mi chakra alterado sigue en esa dirección*

/con sakura y los demás/

Sakura: gracias ino!

Lee: llegamos a tiempo al parecer

Shikamaru: logramos ganar tiempo pero esta vez si tendremos que pelear

Camino del dolor (animal): No escaparan de aquí.

El camino del dolor (preta) se acerca y absorbe el jutsu posesión de sombra de shikamaru..

*en ese momento Chouza pasaban cerca del hospital *

Chouji: padre son mis amigos están en aprietos debo ayudarles

Chouza: ve hijo nosotros iremos mas adelante donde hay mas explosiones! Síganme muchachos!

/con tsunade y shizune/

Tsunade: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu"

Tsunade logra invocar la babosa gigante llamada Katsuyu

Tsunade: Katsuyu necesito que te dividas y ayudes a los ninjas de la hoja al parecer están en aprietos..

Katsuyu: como usted ordene mi lady…

Katsuyu inmediatamente comenzó a dividirse en pequeñas partes y fue a ayudar los heridos

Shizune: mi lady concentrara su chakra para curarlos a distancia lejana vrd

Tsunade: asi es quiero 5 anbus ami alrededor ¡(ay varios chakras pero que estará pasando orochimaru….esta peleando de nuestro lado….sasuke uchiha regreso…..los hyuga están….)

/con naruto y los demás/

Naruto del futuro: listo lo encontré esta vez no fallare!

de pronto aparecen hinata y naruto.. 

Hinata: gracias cumpliste tu promesa..

Naruto: listo ahora iras a por el vrd? 

Naruto del futuro: si iremos los 3 no quiero que les pase algo, hinata no te despegues de mi yo de este presente… 

Naruto: por cierto Boruto se quedo peleando contra Tobi el solo 

Naruto del futuro: pero que! No tendrá posibilidad contra el…

Hinata: que dices!

naruto: sabía que había cometido un error en haber dejarlo solo ahí…

Hinata: confíen , el podrá derrotarlo después de todo es nuestro hijo…..

naruto: hinata….

Naruto del futuro:**shock** Hm asi es..el lo derrotara…(le conto todo bueno no importa el sabio dijo que todo iba a regresar como antes cuando sellemos a Zetsu negro.)

/con Boruto y los demás/

BORUTO PORFIN HABIA LOGRADO LO QUE SIEMPRE HABIA DESEADO EL BYAKUGAN

Boruto:(ya veo asi esta mucho mejor, no es tan cansado utilizar el byakugan, el sharingan que robe en verdad me gastaba mucho…)

Neji logra destruir la madera que lo tenia preso y logra ponerse alado de Boruto.. 

Boruto:(tío neji…)

Neji: oye tu tengo preguntas que hacerte….

Boruto: será luego de derrotar este tipo…

Boruto:(puedo utilizar estas técnicas de mi madre con unos clones asi le daría en el blanco y no solo eso sino que ya puedo ver sus puntos de chakra esto me favorece…)

Boruto: "Jutsu clones de sombra"

Boruto logra invocar 4 clones.. 

1er clon: "Jutsu descarga de relámpagos"

2do clon:"Jutsu katon llamas del fénix"

el tercer clon comenzó a utilizar el chakra en sus puños tomando forma de unos tigres…

Neji:(esa técnica es de hinata….)(acaso el será….lo que pienso que es…)

3er clon:"Paso Suave Doble Puño de León"

4to clon : "Energía rasengan" observa bien neji lo que es capaz de hacer uno de los herederos de la familia principal hyuga…

Boruto: Hehe, mira bien neji esta es la famosa Bijudaama

*Boruto comenzó a cargar energía para realizar la Bijudaama en aquella transformación*

Shino:(ese ninja es increíblemente fuerte a pesar de ser un hyuga tiene muchas cualidades…)

Tobi:(se tele transportara con los kunais si mi mente no me falla)

Boruto:(he creerá que usare los kunais espera y veras la sorpresa que tengo para ti óbito)

El 3er clon que tenía el paso suave del doble puño de león se lanza directamente atacándolo físicamente, obvio que óbito lograba esquivar los ataques gracias a la habilidad de su ojo.. 

El 1er clon y el 2do lograron lanzar el ataque justo cuando se retiro de ahí el 3er clon, óbito logra darse cuenta del ataque y lo esquiva a tiempo pero no contaba que el 4to clon ya habia lanzado su rasengan pero que este desaparecía recibiendo el impacto en el pecho ….

Tobi: desgraciado…ese no fue un jutsu espacio y tiempo(su rasengan desapareció pero porque)

-de pronto el clon de los puños suave aparece detrás del-

Tobi: ni creas que me derrotaras!

Tobi le lanza una estaca logrando que el clon desapareciera pero en su lugar dejo un kunai..

Boruto: te e ganado Tobi "hiraishin no jutsu"  
*Boruto logra ponerse detrás de Tobi lo cual este lanza la Bijudaama lo mas fantástico es que la Bijudaama al igual que el rasengan desapareció de la vista..

Tobi: pero que….aggggggghhhghghg

Boruto: dio en el blanco

HUBO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN EL LUGAR LEVANTANDO LOS ARBOLES Y HACIENDO UN GRAN CRATER EN EL LUGAR..

Boruto: pfff… .. eso me hizo agotar mucho chakra…

Neji: Shino estas bien..

Shino: si estoy bien…

Neji:*shock*(no puedo creer lo que vi…)

Tobi había salido volando junto con los arboles logrando caer encima de ellos, la mascara de Tobi había sido destruida….dejando ver completamente su rostro ,pero el estaba inconsciente..

Boruto se cae el suelo logra desaparecer su modo chakra del kyubi… y también su byakugan…

Boruto:(al parecer pronto nos volveremos a ver Sarada….)(tendrás que ver mis nuevos ojos perfectamente dominados..)

Neji: Hm pfff, crees que ahora si podrás responderme las preguntas que tengo sobre ti?

Boruto: claro deja nomas termino de respirar algo de aire huff…huff..huff.. 

BORUTO SABIA QUE NEJI QUERIA SABER LA VERDAD Y LE CONTO TODO MUY RAPIDO..

/CON NARUTO y los demás…/

Naruto del futuro:(el chakra de óbito desapareció, y enseguida también el de Boruto desapareció…lo habrá conseguido)

*kurama*: por supuesto mocoso es tu hijo muajaj! 

Naruto: que pasa todo bien?

naruto del futuro: al parecer Boruto derroto a óbito..eso es bueno ay que apresurarnos antes que pase algo peor en la hoja… 

Hinata:(asi que mi hijo lo derroto es increíblemente fuerte….y es nuestro hijo naruto…) 

/Con sasuke del futuro y los demás/

Pain logra repelar los jutsu de sasuke y orochimaru regresándoselos de vuelta…

Sasuke:(usare un poco del chakra de indra naruto lo siento pero si esto continua las cosas se saldrán de control)*activando rinnegan*

Sasuke logra absorber sus jutsu que lanzaron y Pain los mando de vuelta..

Pain devo:(esa sensación que fue…acaso fue de ese uchiha…..)

Orochimaru: sasuke*quedo impactado al ver que poseía un rinnegan*

Orochimaru:(increíble el posee el rinnegan)

Sasuke: Llego el momento de pelear enserio….!

De pronto sasuke comienza a elevar su chakra, todo el terreno comenzó a temblar de la cantidad de chakra que estaba formando a un Susano perfecto …

Sasuke: Pain estoy listo….(el daño que hare será mas grande gracias rikudo….)

Pain devo: sasuke uchiha..es un honor pelear contigo después de todo .. 

/Nagato y konan/ 

Nagato: konan no quiero que me interrumpan al parecer ese sasuke del futuro posee el rinnegan, por favor cuida de la entrada ….

Konan: nagato creo que quizás debamos escucharlos… 

Nagato: ve konan –le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos-

Konan: de acuerdo.. 

/con shikamaru y los demás ninjas cerca del hospital/

Shikamaru:(debo de pensar rápido en un contra ataque o si no las cosas podrían salir mal)

Lee: yo los protegeré! (si es necesario abriré hasta la 5ta puerta interna para poder pelear con ellos…)

El camino del dolor(animal): estaba a punto de ser una invocación pero es atacado por chouji logrando hacer retrocederla bastante…

Shikamaru,lee,sakura,Tenten:chouji!

Chouji: perdón por llegar tarde amigos…

sasuke:(debo apresurarme quizás después de todo tenga que salvar a ella…) 

Tenten comenzó a lanzar sus técnicas de invocación para dañar al camino del dolor preto lo cual este los absorbía con facilidad… 

Lee: ese sujeto esta absorbiendo los jutsu…. 

Shikamaru: al parecer los taijutsu quizás sea efectivo con el…

Lee: entonces déjamelo ami a ese ustedes encárguense del otro Akatsuki..

\- de pronto un chakra azul parecido al rayo logra frenar al Pain (animal) "Chidori Eiso"  
sakura y los demás quedaron asombrados al ver que era el joven uchiha sasuke… 

Sasuke:(llegue justo a tiempo) "Katon Goryua No Jutsu"

Sasuke lanza varios proyectiles llameantes de considerable tamaño usando su boca para expulsarlos logrando atacar al Pain que tenia atrapado por su jutsu.

Sasuke: ahora acabemos con esto "Chidori Katana"

Sasuke logra pasarle el chidori de su mano a su Katana logrando que este atraviese el cuerpo del Pain destruyéndolo.

LAS BESTIAS QUE HABIAN SIDO INVOCADAS POR EL AKATSUKI COMENZARON A DESAPARECER DEJANDO ALGO SACADO DE ONDAS ALOS NINJAS ESTABAN LUCHANDO CONTRA ELLAS..

Ibiki: han desaparecido andando ayuden a los atrapados!

ninjas: kai!

/de regreso con sasuke del presente/

Sakura:(se volvió increíblemente fuerte!) Solo falta el entonces…

Sasuke: escúchenme ustedes ese de ahí por lo que observe absorbe puro ninjutsu , usaremos taijutsu contra el.. 

Lee: genial…entonces me luciré no hay duda..

De pronto sasuke se lanza sobre el ultimo Pain utilizando su poco taijutsu que sabia logra golpearlo y levantarlo del piso y después utiliza "Ráfaga de Leones" Logrando impactarlo con el suelo

Lee:(eso es imposible es como si hubiera modificado mi danza(kagebuyo)*shock*

El Pain preto aun no se había dado por vencido..lo cual lee decide que llego el momento de que hiciera sus jugadas…

Lee: observa bien uchiha… lo derrotare yo solo…. 

Lo primero que hace lee es abrir las 5 de las ocho puertas celestiales logrando incrementar su fuerza, e también una gran cantidad de chakra.

Sasuke:(que poder el de ese puede dejarme en aprietos) 

\- Con la nueva velocidad y fuerza se dirige al Pain , logrando darle una patada en la barbilla al enemigo, lazándole por los aires. Una vez en el aire, da un golpe muy potente(creando una onda expansiva), y antes de llegar a ser impactado por la tierra, Lee lo manda al aire de nuevo(en otra dirección)logra repetir lo mismo 4 veces, al terminar la 4ta vez lee da un golpe al enemigo, agarrándolo con una de sus vendas que tiene en los brazos. Cuando el enemigo esta a punto de caer, tira la venda con la que agarro al enemigo para atraerlo hacia el, y termina dando un golpe con el puño y la pierna. Logrando haci derrotar el Pain preto!

Lee:huff…huff…lo..logre…

-lee logra caer al suelo ...

Sasuke: Hm buen trabajo sakura y ino adelante cúrenlo debo regresar para derrotar el ultimo Pain restante…. 

Sakura: sasuke porque…necesito respuestas..tuyas…

Sasuke: sakura(prometo que después que acabe esta pesadilla iré por ti….)

sasuke:(por alguna razón algo me dice que debo quedarme…)(chicos buena suerte…)

/nuevamente con sasuke del futuro y los otros dos/

Pain: asi que ese es el susanoo… 

Sasuke del futuro: no es cualquier susanoo *gracias a juugo puedo utilizar un poco del senjutsu que tome de el ..* 

DE PRONTO EL SUSANO COMIENZA A SUFRIR UNA TRANSFORMACION EL CHAKRA DEL SENJUTSU COMIENZA A FUSIONARSE CON EL SUSANNO PERFECTO ESTABLIZADO DE SASUKE…

Sasuke del futuro comienza a crear una flecha negra conocida como"indora no ya"  
Sasuke:(con esa flecha debería bastar para acabar con el)

Pain Devo:(al parecer lograron derrotar a los demás pains..entonces usare esta técnica…no hay de otra….)

Pain: te crees listo uchiha pero podrás proteger a todos? 

Sasuke:(que rayos habla este tipo)

De pronto el cuerpo del Pain comenzó a volar hacia el cielo

Orochimaru: sasuke piensa utilizar algún especie de jutsu!

Sasuke:(lo que me faltaba!)

/en ese momento con naruto/ 

Konan: ustedes no avanzaran mas…(pero si es la pequeña hinata…) 

Naruto del futuro: Konan por favor muévete aun estamos a tiempo de evitar la muerte de nagato… 

Hinata: por favor konan…ay que hacerles caso, de igual manera ellos no son de este tiempo y solo quieren salvarnos… 

Naruto: si konan por favor!

naruto del futuro: yahiko no hubiera permitido esto…!

Konan:(conoce lo de yahiko…..)Ustedes….

/con asuma Gai y los demás ninjas../

Kurenai llega rápidamente con sus compañeros jounin.

Kurenai: asuma te encuentras bien que sucedió!

Asuma: al parecer Akatsuki invadió la hoja aquí ya acabo la pelea pero en otras partes aun siguen combatiendo…la razón por la que no e ido es porque quede algo lastimado sin darme cuenta ese sujeto logro llevarse todo mi chakra…

Gai: debió ser por la espada…. 

/jiraiya y gaara/

Jiraiya y gaara lograron llegar al hogar de los hyugas… 

Jiraiya: pero si todos están muertos…

?:auxilio…porfavor…

Gaara: Jiraiya, se escucha una voz de aquel lado, sigue alguien con vida… 

/Chouza y los demás ninjas / 

Shikaku y Inoichi: Chouza las invocaciones desaparecieron recién echenos una mano con la gente que esta atrapada en los escombros.. 

Chouza: si nosotros también nos tardamos por eso de acuerdo…

Ninjas : kai!

/Con Boruto y los demás/

Boruto: listo ya esta marcado neji,shino cuiden de este cuerpo en lo que regreso ayuden a sus amigos debo apresurarme….(ya casi es hora de que volvamos a casa…) 

Boruto: fue un placer conocerte tío neji…

Neji:(acaso yo en su tiempo morí?) oye espera…

Boruto: Me siento feliz de haber podido combatir contigo y de pelear a tu lado…"Hiraishin no jutsu".

Neji: logro irse…

Kiba recién se iba despertando del mal golpe que el solo se hizo…

Kiba: pero que sucedió… rayos….

Shino: las cosas al parecer cambian rápidamente vrd neji..

BORUTO LOGRA TELETRANSPORTARSE CON OROCHIMARU Y SASUKE..

Boruto: pero que sucede aquí…

orochimaru: veo que rescataste a tu madre.. y tu padre? 

Boruto: Fueron a reunirse con mi padre del futuro…

De pronto Boruto y orochimaru se quedan observando el cielo.

Pain: ustedes no conocen el dolor y ahora lo conocerán..

Sasuke:(debo de llegar a tiempo!)*de pronto el Susano de sasuke comienza a cargar una especie de flecha junto con el amaterasu*

Sasuke:(naruto espero que lo hagas a tiempo porque creo que esto se pondrá feo si el continua…)

Sasuke logra lanzar la flecha negra con el amaterasu dirigiéndose hacia el Pain(la flecha también lleva un poco de senjutsu…)

/en ese momento con naruto y compañía/ 

Logran entrar ahora si con el verdadero nagato 

Naruto del futuro: nagato detente no destruyas la aldea de la hoja por 2 da vez*entra en modo chakra del kyubi*

Nagato: pero que ese chakra (que es este poder acaso yo tengo miedo)

Konan: nagato detente el muchacho quiere decirte algo….sobre yahiko!

Nagato:*shock*

/en ese momento con sasuke/ 

Pain Devo no logra realizar a tiempo el jutsu haciendo asi posible que le diera completamente el ataque de sasuke logrando derrotar el último Pain…. 

Boruto: Lo logro!

Orochimaru: Después de todo que esperabas es sasuke uchiha! 

Sasuke logra desvanecer el Susano y cae algo agotado cerca de Boruto… 

Boruto: sensei, lo logro…

sasuke: si ahora vamos a reunirnos con tu padre…pero antes…

Sasuke logra utilizar un poderoso genjutsu sobre orochimaru…

Boruto: pero que porque lo hiciste?

Sasuke: no confió mucho en el y el puede hacer algo que no esperemos andando utiliza el hiraishin no jutsu… 

/con nagato y compañía/

Nagato:…el sexto Pain fue derrotado….

Naruto del futuro: mis amigos son fuertes… en mi tiempo yo los derrote…

Nagato: ya veo..son poderosos…pero aun asi ustedes no pueden haber cumplido ese sueño!

Naruto del futuro: déjame decirte que si lo conseguimos! Y todo fue gracias a ti nagato…En mi tiempo no tuve el placer de decírtelo pero te lo diré, Yo te perdono… 

Nagato: porque dices eso…

Naruto del futuro: mataste ami sensei al sabio pervertido..atacaste mi aldea, la destruistes,atacastes a mi esposa….. 

Naruto:*shock*

Hinata:*shock*

Konan:*shock*

Naruto del futuro: pero gracias a eso logre encontrar la paz, rompí la maldición que tu ni ero sennin pudieron! Yo soy naruto Uzumaki el séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja..!

Nagato: Buen trabajo entonces naruto Uzumaki…

Konan: nagato..(que piensas nagato..)

Naruto del futuro: sabes todos somos camaradas y compañeros, si vieras el futuro estarías realmente contento, yo jamás renuncie y lo consigue..Todos logramos entendernos sin pelear no mas guerras nagato no intentes cambiar nuestro futuro!

Nagato:*shock*

/flashback/ 

Yahiko: yo jamás me daré por vencido, seguimos siendo débiles y hemos recibido ataques por las acciones de las potencias ninjas, pero rescataremos a la gente que este sufriendo como nosotros, y los haremos que sean nuestros amigos. Es cierto, eso es 

Yahiko lanza una mirada de alegría hacia sus compañeros konan y nagato que se vieron del 1 al otro algo confundidos.

yahiko: haremos que todos sean nuestros amigos y asi todos podremos entendernos sin tener que pelear, asi no tendríamos mas guerras, asi que tenemos que hacer a Akatsuki mas grande y mas grande

/fin del flashback/

konan: nagato?

Naruto Uzumaki del futuro: yo jamás me rendí y consigue ser el hokage que tanto anhele..logre hacerme amigo de todos los ninjas de diferentes lugares..no solo con los shinobis sino que también con los niños…asi logramos evitar este tipo de peleas innecesarias..después de todo somos compañeros compartimos el mismo sensei…

Nagato: acaso esto es una coincidencia…(que eres tu?)

Naruto Uzumaki del futuro: nagato vamos…

Nagato: eres muy misterioso, ustedes dos son realmente parecidos…. 

Konan: tienes razón nagato…. 

Nagato: Yo lo siento..

Nagato logra juntar sus manos

Konan: nagato no lo hagas podrías morir…

Nagato: Gedo"Arte Rinne De la Reencarnación" 

/aldea de konoha/ 

De pronto aparece una estatua la cual esta habré su boca dejando salir las almas de los caídos de konoha..

Pronto comenzaron a regresar con vida los que habían sido asesinados… 

Zetsu negro: esto no puede estar pasando! Uzumaki naruto!

/de regreso con naruto/

Naruto Uzumaki: no tenias porque hacerlo morirás.. 

Nagato: ya realice el sello y no te preocupes no moriré ya que no Utilize el jutsu gracias a ti naruto Uzumaki…he tomado una nueva decisión y es confiar en ti…en un joven misterioso que dice que es del futuro Hehe al parecer es como si alguien ya hubiera planeado todo no lo crees? Hehe, si tu eres como el entonces nosotros definitivamente podemos ser amigos…. 

Naruto Uzumaki del futuro logra sonreír "asi es!"

DE PRONTO APARECE BORUTO Y SASUKE..

Boruto: lo derrotaste…

sasuke del futuro: al parecer todo salió bien… 

Naruto Uzumaki: gracias nagato..chicos si todo salió bien ahora solo falta….

de pronto aparece Zetsu negro!

Zetsu negro: ustedes me las pagaran!

Sasuke del futuro*activando rinnegan*

Naruto del futuro: nagato creo que es el adiós sasuke utiliza ese jutsu!

Sasuke del futuro: claro "Jutsu TIEMPO OLVIDO"

LOS JOVENES DEL FUTURO SE HAN DESAPARECIDO JUNTO CON ZETSU NEGRO

konan: se han ido 

Nagato: al parecer su batalla no termina aun…

Naruto: Nagato…es un gusto entonces…

hinata: hai…..

/aldea de la hoja/

Jiraiya: Lord Hiashi se encuentra bien?

Hiashi: yo fui asesinado que sucedió realmente…?

Hanabi: padre ellos me encontraron y me rescataron 

Gaara: no fue nada… 

/con sasuke y los demás/

sasuke: que estará pasando están reviviendo (tendrá que ver con lo que hizo naruto del futuro)

Sakura: es un milagro

Tenten: si en verdad lo es , que emoción!

/con tsunade sama/

Tsunade: que carajos paso…

shizune: es un milagro mi lady han regresado con vida….

/con Ebisu sensei…/

Iruka: no puedo creer que lord hokage haiga muerto… 

Ebisu: si lo lamentamos…

ninjas: si… 

DE PRONTO HIRUZEN SE LEVANTA Y LES DICE "porque lloran que hacen aquí ay que detener a Akatsuki"

TODOS: TERCERO!

/CON NEJI Y LOS DEMAS/ 

Neji: al parecer lo lograron pero que haremos con este tipo….

Kiba: ay que vigilarlo no hay de otra…

Ko: asi es ..

Shino: pero que si tu estabas muerto…

Ko: no se que sucedió…. 

/aldea de la arena/ 

Kakashi: sai ay que apresurarnos al parecer me llego el halcón de lady tsunade , están atacando la aldea!

Sai: claro andando!

/la vigilancia de la puerta de konoha/

Darui:(es un mensaje del jefe al parecer viene en camino, que va mejor aquí lo espero y le cuento lo que sucedió…)

DE PRONTO NARUTO SASUKE BORUTO Y ZETSU SE ENCONTRABAN EN UN ESPACIO Y TIEMPO DISTORSIONADO…

Zetsu negro: donde me han traído….

Rikudo sennin: buen trabajo, sasuke y naruto…ahora solo falta sellarlo…

Naruto Uzumaki: esta vez no cometeré el error de dejarte salir nunca mas*transformación ashura* "RASENGAN"

Sasuke:*transformación con el chakra de indra* "chidori"

Boruto:(quien será ese tipo)

\- los dos jutsu logran impactar al Zetsu pero para sorpresa los 2 se lograron separar el del futuro y del presente… 

Hagoromo: el de la derecha es el de su tiempo…"PRISION DE ESFERA"

-logrando encerrar al Zetsu del presente…

Zetsu: ustedes desgraciados…mi madre hubiera sido revivida nuevamente pero ustedes intervinieron una vez mas malditos!

Naruto y sasuke: Por fin pagaras por todo el desastre que ocasionaste Zetsu! "Jutsu sello eterno dimensional"

Zetsu: Noooo Agggggg!Ustedes!Noooooooooo,!de nuevo! Me las pagaran agghghgghg!

LOGRARON SELLARLO PARA SIEMPRE…. 

Naruto: huff…..estoy cansado….. 

Sasuke: yo igual…..gracias por prestarme tu chakra sabio… 

Boruto: el es el sabio de los seis caminos wow… 

Hagoromo: buen trabajo chicos los felicito ahora solo hace falta acomodar todo en su lugar… para que todo esto regrese a la normalidad.. 

Sasuke: como volvemos a casa?

Hagoromo: sencillo yo regresare todo a la normalidad pero ya no podrán usar el chakra de ashura ni de indra nunca mas… 

Naruto: eso que importa….hehehe 

Hagoromo logra tocar las manos de ambos jóvenes absorbiendo el chakra de sus hijos…

Hagoromo: estoy listo prepárensen para regresar a su hogar, 

Naruto: que pasara con todo esto?

Hagoromo: regresara a la normalidad, porque crees que aguarde a ese Zetsu negro ahí… la historia tiene que seguir el ritmo como debe ser…si no ustedes podrían haber sufrido un gran cambio…

Boruto: wow y todo es por viajar en el tiempo …

Naruto:(hinata, himawari, espérenme un poco mas ya vamos a casa….)

Hagoromo comienza a utilizar unos sellos de mano…."JUTSU CONSTRUCCION DEL TIEMPO"

De pronto se habré un túnel por el cual naruto, sasuke y Boruto se van… 

Hagoromo:"JUTSU CONSTRUCCION DEL TIEMPO Y ESPACIO FASE 2" 

DE PRONTO TODOS LOS NINJAS COMENZARON A BRILLAR LOS QUE ESTABAN EN EL PRESENTE… 

Rikudo sennin: lo lamento pero debo regresar las cosas a su lugar…(naruto espero que el regalo que te di lo aprecies…mucha suerte…)

EL TIEMPO Y ESPACIO COMENZO A REGRESARSE RAPIDAMENTE PARA CORREGIR LAS INTERVENCIONES DE LOS MUCHACHOS DEL FUTURO REPARANDO TODO LO QUE HABIA SIDO DESTRUIDO EL ECOSISTEMA, LAS ALDEAS, LOS MARES, LAS PERSONAS ETC…..REGRESANDO A TODO COMO ANTES… 

/EL FUTURO DE KONOHA/

/Oficina del hokage/ 

Shikamaru: no hemos sabido nada del séptimo ni de sasuke en estos 4 días…

Hinata Uzumaki: si lose pero estoy seguro que pronto llegaran a casa.. 

Sakura: asi es hinata yo también tengo fe aparte las reparaciones ya casi terminaron gracias a la ayuda de las otras aldeas. 

DE PRONTO LOS VIAJEROS DEL TIEMPO LLEGAN EN EL BOSQUE DE KONOHA…. 

Boruto: estamos en casa!

Naruto: por fin…..

sasuke: naruto lo logramos…

naruto y sasuke chocan sus puños…..

/academia ninja/

Sarada: que es esta sensación que tengo…(boruto,padre) 

Naruto: tengo que hacer mi presentación después de todo….asi vienen por nosotros jajajaaj

sasuke: he ,creo que esta vez te dejare hacerlo jajajaaj…..

NARUTO ELEVA SU CHAKRA PARA QUE LOS DEMAS PUDIERAN DARSE CUENTA QUE HABIA REGRESADO….

/oficina del hokage/

shikamaru: ese chakra de quien será…. naruto a regresado! 

Hinata: si!(naruto…Boruto…)

Sakura: han regresado!

/en la tienda de Tenten/ 

Lee: ese chakra es de naruto por fin volvieron… 

Tenten: si hay que ir!

TODOS LOS CONOCIDOS DE NARUTO QUE LOGRARON SENTIRLO FUERON ENSEGUIDA POR EL… 

Naruto: con eso bastara estoy demasiado débil…*logra caer inconsciente…

sasuke: hehehe naruto…..*sasuke también logra caer inconsciente*

Boruto: que poco aguantaron…mis ojos se cierran…*también cae inconsciente** 

/al siguiente día en la mañana/

/casa de naruto/

Naruto: donde estoy…

Himawari: padre has vuelto!

Hinata: hola cariño es un placer verte de nuevo en casa..

Boruto: hasta que despiertas padre..

Boruto: ya corrieron el rumor de que has regresado la aldea esta n contentos de que volviste sano y salvo asi que yo que tu me apresuro para volver con los deberes del hokage jajajaaj…

Naruto: apenas regreso y tengo que trabajar que va!

Hinata: eso no me impedirá estar contigo e. e! naruto *hinata se acerca a su marido y logra abrazarlo y darle un beso /*susurro "me alegro que haigas llegado sano y salvo y trajiste a Boruto por cierto pronto tendrás una sorpresa….*/ 

/en casa de sakura/

sasuke: donde estoy…

Sarada: padre!

Sakura: despierta dormilón…

sakura se dirige y abraza a su joven uchiha y logra darle un beso…

Sasuke: sakura , es un placer estar en casa nuevamente… 

/medio día.../ 

SE HIZO UNA GRAN CELEBRACION POR EL REGERSO DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE Y SU HIJO Y TAMBIEN POR EL RESCATE QUE HIZO EL UCHIHA….

Naruto: hinata que me ibas a decir?

Hinata: shhh espera….hasta regresar a casa disfruta tu día…

Boruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento

Boruto: "byakugan", muy bien Sarada baja de ahí esta vez se que estas ahí , logre despertar mi ojo blanco! 

Sarada: no es justo!

Boruto logra sonreír y logra tomar la iniciativa de darle un beso a Sarada… la cual ella termina completamente roja…

Sarada: sabes Boruto te e querido decir algo.. 

Boruto: me lo dices mas tarde disfrutemos los fuegos artificiales por el regreso de mi padre y yo… 

Sarada: tienes razón .

-Sarada se alabanza contra Boruto… 

Narrador: *Todos los finales tienen un final feliz pero este no es el final más bien es el comienzo de las aventuras del futuro..no quieren saber ¿? Cual será la sorpresa que le tiene hinata a naruto? Como reaccionara sasuke al saber que Sarada y Boruto llegaran a ser pareja jajá ya lo veremos en la siguiente temporada de este fanfic jajajaaj espero que les haiga gustado continuara…. 

Bandido: asi que esta es la manera de derrotar a naruto Uzumaki, me parece bien entonces pero hay que atraerlo….

Líder: asi es y su punto débil es…

CONTINUARA 


	13. Capitulo 13: TRANQUILIDAD

CAPITULO 13. TRANQUILIDAD.(SOLOS EN CASA ) TEMPORADA 2…..CAP 1 

/CELEBRAC ION EN KONOHA/

LA GENTE DE LA ALDEA SE ENCONTRABA MUY FELIZ POR SU HOKAGE Y POR EL UCHIHA, TAMBIEN PERDONARON EL ACTO DE BORUTO UZUMAKI Y DE OROCHIMARU, AL PARECER TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD. 

/campo de entrenamiento/

Boruto se encontraba con Sarada seguían platicando y pasando el rato. 

Boruto: oye Sarada me tengo que ir a casa hoy es un día especial.

Sarada: y eso? Es por el regreso de tu padre?

Boruto: No lo se pero madre quiere que me lleve a himawari a casa de mi abuelo. 

Sarada: de acuerdo Boruto, por cierto dime algo? 

Boruto: si dime? 

Sarada: después de lo que paso aun sigues sin querer ser hokage?

Boruto: hehehe *se toca la cabeza, luego suspira* creo que no ya te dije que yo te protegeré cuando seas hokage hehehe me voy "hiraishin no jutsu"

/celebración de konoha/

Hinata: naruto kun, me voy te veo más tarde. 

Naruto: hey a dónde vas hinata espera. /es interrumpido por sasuke/ 

*hinata logra encontrar a himawari y las dos se pierden en la multitud*

Naruto: (hinata.. himawari)

Sasuke: oye naruto al parecer ya todo regresa como antes.

Naruto: tskk fue gracias a ti sasuke*chocan los puños*

/Casa Uzumaki/

Boruto: hasta que llegas madre.

Hinata: si lo siento. Hijo te llevaras a himawari con tu abuelo y pasaran la noche allá. 

Boruto: si esta bien*que sucede aquí….* 

PASARON 7 HORAS DESPUES DEL MEDIO DIA Y LA FIESTA AUN SEGUIA NARUTO DECIDIO RETIRARSE Y DIRIGIRSE A SU HOGAR.

/CASA UZUMAKI/

Naruto: (estamos de vuelta en casa kurama) 

Kurama: Mocoso te recuerdo que ahora debes de ser mas inteligente y cuidar de tu hijo o terminaras como la ultima vez que te dio una paliza muajajaja.

naruto:( kurama idiota jajajaaj no pasara pero si tenemos un combate pendiente hehehe)

naruto observa su hogar desde afuera con algo de cansancio ala vez pero con mucha felicidad.

*Naruto logra poner una cara de sonrisa y entra a su hogar*

Naruto: Hinata , hijos ya estoy en casa :D 

*logra entrar a la sala pero no logra ver nadie parecía vacía la casa*

Naruto: Huh?, No hay nadie en casa….? Donde estarán?

*de pronto se logra escuchar un ruido en la cocina* 

Naruto: quien esta ahí!? 

Hinata: oh! Naruto kun ya estás en casa no escuche cuando llegaste…*logra sonrojarse un poco*

Naruto:*pone la cara feliz* Y los niños hinata?

Hinata: fueron a la casa de mi padre a pasar la noche… 

Naruto: glups….(con Hiashi T.T Boruto mucha suerte….) Entonces estaremos solos tu y yo…

*hinata se acerca a naruto y le da un beso a la mejilla**se logra sonrojar aun mas*

Hinata: que te gustaría cenar? Yo ya cene. Pero te puedo cocinar algo…

Naruto:*logra poner la cara de pensativo y con su mano se toca la barbilla* ah..no hace falta hinata ya cene con sasuke y los demás ese rato.. sin embargo… 

Hinata: eh?!

*Naruto logra sujetar de la cintura a hinata* HE ya entendí mi sorpresa eras tu verdad…

Hinata: Naruto..kun…

Naruto: hahaha, pero creo que seguramente debes estar cansada después de todo lo que ha pasado…pero ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que no estamos los dos solos…deberíamos hacer algo juntos…y si vemos una película? Hinata?

*hinata tenia la cabeza agachada y estaba muy roja de mas*

Naruto: te molesto algo que dije hinata?*se da cuenta de lo roja que esta*

*naruto impactado*

Naruto: hinata tu realmente quieres hacerlo ahora?

Hinata solo lo observaba… 

Naruto*es tan hermosa jamás te dejare hinata*

*de pronto hinata hablo*

Hinata: podemos ver la película si tu no tienes ganas de…/interrumpida/ 

Naruto: esta bien hinata vamos al cuarto.* Naruto logra cargar a hinata dirigiéndose a su cuarto. 

/casa hyuga/

Hiashi: pero si son ustedes Boruto, himawari.. 

Himawari: hola abue, venimos a quedarnos hoy en la noche contigo. 

Boruto: hola abuelo.

Hiashi: me parece excelente himawari mira el es ko el te llevara con Hanabi para que estés ahí , hablare con Boruto un rato.

Boruto:(no puede ser recibiré un regaño horrible T.T)

kurama(mauajajajaja si supieras lo que paso cuando se entero que tu padre estaría con tu madre muajajajjajjajaja)

Boruto:(pero si tu eres el zorro…!)

Hiashi: Boruto sígueme vamos afuera…

Kurama: Hehe mocoso tengo algo que decirte pero será mas tarde… 

/casa uchiha/

Sasuke: por fin algo de descanso me merezco *suspira* dulce hogar ..

*sasuke se dirige a su habitación y se acuesta*

Sarada: Papa siempre duerme cuando esta en casa! Hmp!

*observa a su madre* 

Sarada: *Mama se vuelve loca por papa**que es lo bueno de que papa raramente venga a casa, yase que hoy esta aquí gracias al rescate que hizo pero no siempre …*

Sarada: Hey Mama!

sakura: si Sarada dime?

Sarada: papa raramente viene a casa, porque tu te casaste con alguien como el…?

Sakura: humm….(Sarada esta tan hostil con sasuke últimamente…..)

Sakura: Bueno por una cosa hija, yo realmente amo a tu papa pero lo que realmente me convenció fue su propuesta

Sarada: *impactada* Una propuesta! Que! 

Sakura: Hehe Shannaro! , realmente quieres conocer nuestra historia de amor?*risas*

Sarada: si mama creo que ya debo de saber mas! *agachando la cabeza mas de 2 veces* 

Sakura: veras fue en el tiempo que el séptimo y hinata san comenzaban su relación después de una misión que teníamos de la luna. 

*(Flashback 2 meses después de la misión de la luna)*

Sasuke llego a la aldea de konoha y se dirigió a visitar a sakura.

*tocan la puerta*

Sakura*quien podrá ser*

Sakura: *logra poner una sonrisa enorme en su cara* Bienvenido a casa sasuke!

Sasuke:*le da una mirada de agradecimiento* ahhhh 

Sakura: Cuanto tiempo sin verte y ensima vienes aquí! Te vas a quedar en la villa, veras sasuke yo../interrumpida/

sasuke:*agacha la cabeza* no por mucho..

sakura: ohh…..*logra ponerse triste*

Sasuke: pero no te preocupes voy a encontrarlo…

sakura: ¿? Encontrar que? …

*DESPUES DE ESO PASARON UNOS DIAS Y SE ENCONTRABAN NARUTO HINATA Y SAKURA DESAYUNANDO .

Sakura: el solo me miro con ojos amorosos, se siente como si finalmente conectáramos, como si finalmente sintiera lo mismo …sabes..?

Naruto*risas* Quien lo hubiera dicho! Que ese es sasuke en realidad, el debería haberme dicho algo sobre su llegada ese sasuke…. Jajajaaj, estoy feliz por ti sakura!

Hinata logra nomas sonreír sin decir palabra alguna.

sakura: naruto idiota! Sasuke de seguro lo hace por ti y hinata el sabe que ahora están juntos y no quiere molestarlos

*ambos hinata y naruto se quedaron sorprendidos* 

Sakura: sasuke es tan lindo!, el en verdad se ha vuelto mas amable y es el hombre perfecto!

Naruto*risas* quizás el planea algo sakura…

Hinata:…. 

Sakura: que quisiste decir con eso naruto! De verdad es raro que sasuke sea amable!

Naruto: eso no es lo que quise decir sakura…

Hinata: humm…..

naruto:?sucede algo hinata?

Hinata: yo uhm..no ..estoy segura pero creo que se porque sasuke san ha sido muy amable con sakura de echo esta mañana me lo encontré y platique con el… 

Naruto(sasuke!TEME!) 

(flashback de hinata)

Sasuke: hey hinata….

Hinata:*voltea y logra ver que es sasuke* si?

*sasuke logra acercarse demasiado a hinata* 

Sasuke: disculpa puedes renunciar a el?

Hinata*impactada* humm te refieres a naruto? 

Sasuke: me imagino que están saliendo ustedes dos verdad?

hinata: si pero, porque tu querrías que yo renuncie a naruto kun? Ahhhh!? NO me digas que tuuuu Podría ser que te guste Naruto kun también?!

Sasuke*cara de impactadisimo justo en el Cora jajajaaj* NOOOOOO JAMAS

Hinata: entonces porque quieres que renuncie a el acaso yo no soy suficiente para el?

Sasuke: es sakura…..la única persona que puede hacer feliz a sakura es el "usuratonkachi"….. si estas en medio entonces es….una molestia….

(fin del flashback)

Hinata: eso es lo que me conto

*naruto algo molesto se toca la cabeza y comienzan a salir las gotas estilo anime*

Sakura: idiota! Como no lo vi venir!

Naruto: hinata y que fue lo que le respondiste a sasuke¡? Estoy seguro que siguieron platicando!

Hinata: asi es, bueno le dije que " ni siquiera sobre mi cadáver y asi fue como el dije que no"

Naruto: ya veo* cruzando sus brazos* 

Sakura logra tomar de la camisa a naruto" como se atreven a ser románticos en frente de mi cuando estoy herida ustedes dos tu naruto!

Naruto: hey tranquila sakura….(hinata…..sálvame…..)

Hinata: oye sakura no me dejaste terminar la historia…

(flashback 2da parte)

sasuke: pfff lamento haberte molestado le dices hola a naruto de mi parte hinata…. 

Hinata: sasuke san se que no debo interferir pero ya que solo soy una extraña pero sakura seria mas feliz con sasu/interrumpida/

Sasuke:*molesto* Yo no soy la persona indicada para ella…no soy bueno del todo… 

Hinata: oh…

Sasuke: si naruto no puede hacerlo entonces solo debo encontrar a alguien mas antes de irme de konoha y nose cuanto tiempo tomara… 

(fin del flashback)

sakura:…. Mi sasuke kun se ira a un lugar lejos… 

Hinata: asi es…

naruto: gr…. Y de casualidad no dijo nada mas hinata, hacia donde se iva a dirigir…

Hinata: ammm, sasuke san me hizo una pregunta, en cuantos hombres de konoha se podía confiar, yo le respondí que en algunos, quizás este con ellos…

Naruto: entonces vamos a buscarlos….!

Sakura: siiii!

/con shikamaru/

naruto: hola shikamaru has visto a sasuke kun..

shikamaru: hola naruto, sakura y hinata….si el vino y me sorprendió lo que me dijo acaso pasa algo entre ustedes sakura? 

Sakura: bueno es que….

Shikamaru: me pregunto que pensaba de ti y le respondí que eras una buena amiga y compañera…

naruto: y no sabes a donde se dirigió?

shikamaru: creo que iría con Shino ya que me pregunto donde estaría el….

Todos: gracias shikamaru *logran retirarse/ y lo mismo paso con los demás, sai, shino, Kiba etc.… 

Naruto: porque es tan difícil de hallar a sasuke…hemos buscado por todas partes!

Hinata: si es verdad pero aunque aun nos faltan…

Sakura: hey ya esta bien chicos.. Gracias por buscar conmigo pero, el esta muy interesado en que tenga pareja con alguien mas, lo que significa que el aun no me ha querido….

naruto y hinata logran ver seriamente a sakura….. 

Sakura: el no tenia porque comportarse asi, me siento como una idiota por el….

Naruto: sakura, sasuke…

Hinata: eso no es asi!

Naruto: que….

Hinata logra sujetar fuertemente a sakura…

Hinata: sakura no puedes decir eso, ustedes necesitan hablar…

Sakura: hinata….

Naruto:*risas* es verdad sakura … vamos sigamos buscando…creo que ya se donde pueda estar..

/oficina del hokage/

sasuke: ustedes dos no son mis mejores opciones….

Gai: que hay de mi alumno estrella lee? A el le ha gustado la hermosa flor que es sakura por mucho tiempo. 

Sasuke: tskk…. Hm….admito que no es una mala persona, pero es muy ruidoso y raro… pfff Kakashi….usted es el único que queda… todos los demás no….confió… 

Kakashi 6to hokage: yo lo que veo es que estas buscando escusas en los demás para que tu te quedes con ella… no es verdad sasuke?*risas*

sasuke: NO es verdad es que yo no puedo corresponderle no después de todo lo que paso…

Kakashi y Gai quedaron impactados…. 

Sasuke: quiero que sea feliz….

*afuera de la puerta estaban escuchando hinata, naruto y sakura…*

Sasuke: si tu no quieres entonces mi única opción es naruto, tendre que decirle a hinata que renuncie por sakura….

naruto: sakura estas bien…. 

Sakura: "ESO ERA"

Sasuke: pero que….*sorprendido*

*logra entrar a la oficina sakura furiosa*

sakura: sasuke! Hiciste que me preocupara a morir porque quieres que yo sea feliz! Que rayos te pasa idiota! 

Sasuke:*que miedo* yo solo quiero que sea feliz….

sakura: eso no te da el derecho de buscarme pareja para que yo sea feliz,quien te crees que eres!

sakura*comienza a soltar lagrimas* yo solo te quiero a ti sasuke idiota! 

Sasuke*impactado*

sakura: no necesito a nadie mas que a ti sasuke….*se acerca y abraza a sasuke*

naruto: vez lo que causas sasuke…usa las palabras no todo se resuelve a los golpes…

Sasuke: yo no quiero que sakura cargue con mis pecados pasados….las cosas que les e echo a ustedes y a los demás no podrán ser borradas… si se trata de naruto…./interrumpido/

*sakura le da un beso en la boca a sasuke*

todos los presentes se quedaron de boca abiertas…. 

Sasuke: sakura! Tu….

sakura: yo decidió mi felicidad….y yo quiero hacerte feliz entendiste Shannaro!

*todos se comienzan a alegrar por ellos*

sasuke: humm jajajaaj

sakura: pero que… porque te estas riendo? Hablo en serio!

sasuke: yo perdí…. No puedo ganar contigo sakura….. yo creo que tu y naruto son mi familia tenemos un vinculo muy fuerte…. Y yo pienso en ti como una hermana….

sakura: lo sabia…..

hinata solo observaba a sasuke…

sasuke entonces logra recordar lo que le dijo hinata….

(flashback de sasuke)  
Hinata: creo que el amor verdadero se trata de conectar con esa persona, y apoyarse mucho, mejorar para que los dos crezcan y que no se trate de que uno sea feliz sino los dos… para mi naruto kun con tan solo verlo me siento feliz… porque estas tan interesado en querere que sakura sea feliz sasuke? 

(Fin del flash back)

sasuke*risas* al parecer eso no es todo*logra sujetar a sakura y le da un beso/

sasuke: nose como expresar mis sentimientos correctamente…y solo espero que puedas esperar por mi..un poco mas de tiempo…

sakura: me estas subestimando sasuke….mis sentimientos no pueden cambiar de la noche a la mañana, no me interesa cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar por ti… TE AMO SASUKE MAS QUE A NADIE Y LO HARE SIEMPRE …

sasuke: lo se… 

Kakashi: este es mi oficina de trabajo… chicos…no un hotel….vayan a hacerlo en otro lado como un hotel, y te tocara pagar por los destrozos que ha hecho sakura…

Gai:*risas* déjalos ser Kakashi, la juventud es muy hermosa y bien que lo sabes…

naruto y hinata se miran del uno al otro y solo sonríen y se toman de las manos.. 

(fin del flashback de sakura)

sakura: Hehe como la vez Sarada.

Sarada: y como fue que papa te propuso matrimonio mama? Bueno te lo conta/interrumpida…. 

*sasuke logra taparle la boca a sakura*

Sasuke: esa no es una historia para contarle a Sarada…

sakura: porque no? No tiene nada malo…desde cuanto estas despierto?

sasuke: esta conversación se ha terminado… creo que aun hay tiempo de hacer algo…Sarada te ayudare con tu entrenamiento asi practicas para tus misiones de noche…

Sarada: de verdad? Apresúrate papa

sakura: te lo dije yo siempre gano!

sasuke:*hehehehehe* (flashback : sakura, te reto para ver quien puede hacer al otro mas feliz para siempre)

sakura: no tarden iré preparando la cena….

/afuera de la casa hyuga/

Hiashi: ven Boruto…. 

Boruto: si dime abuelo…

Hiashi: supe que viajaste al pasado y vistes cosas que de seguro te dejaron sorprendido vrd… 

Boruto: asi es… conocí a varias personas que hoy no están… abuelo por cierto mira es mi byakugan lo e despertado… 

Hiashi: sorprendente, y aparte de eso eres un jinchuriki, tienes que cuidarte mas … 

Boruto: abuelo conocí a neji! 

Hiashi: de verdad lo vistes? 

Boruto: me toco pelear de su lado…abuelo se nota que era una gran persona, en verdad creo que mama tenia razón con todas las historias que me había contado sobre el….

Hiashi logra recordar cuando la guerra termina y es el funeral de los ninjas…  
(flashback del funeral)

*en el entierro de neji *

lee: es horrible pero hay que dejar ir neji!*soltando muchas lagrimas junto con Tenten*

*Gai sensei logra colocar una fotografía de el* 

Chouji: la guerra ha terminado y sin embargo…. 

Shikamaru: nuestros padres deben estar tomando una copa en algún otro lugar no lo crees chouji, ino…. 

Hiashi se encontraba por ahí cerca observando todo lo que sucedía y podía ver a su hija llorando en lagrimas sus compañeros Shino y Kiba estaban junto con ella… pero Kiba se notaba que estaba molesto y su mirada era de preocupación por mi hija…su sufrimiento también le molestaba…..

*de pronto aparece naruto caminado hacia ellos* 

Kiba se dirige a naruto y le dice" permanece a su lado el día de hoy, no sabes como se siente…..

Naruto:(que debo de hacer hinata…pero aun no puedo aclarar mis sentimientos hinata pero prometo intentarlo….) lo hare Kiba….

Naruto se acerca a hinata y se coloca atrás de ella y le dice" lamento llegar tarde hinata… pero no podía faltar en este día…"(neji gracias a ti hinata y yo estamos vivos, hare lo posible para que no llore de nuevo….)

Hiashi *de pronto pude ver a un Kiba molesto mirando ami hija y a naruto con un mal sabor se retiro….de la escena dejando a naruto junto con mi hija…, Shino decidió seguir a Kiba….. yo sigue observando la escena incluso naruto logra abrazar ami hija para que dejara de llorar…

luego pasaron los días y cuando sucedió lo de toneri no tuve duda alguna que naruto era el hombre indicado para ella… me trajo a 2 nietos….)

(fin del flashback de Hiashi)

Hiashi: yo en verdad estoy muy feliz que mas paso cuéntame…. 

LAS HORAS PASABAN FUE UN GRAN DIA PARA TODOS LOS NINJAS PERO NO SIEMPRE TODO LO BUENO TIENE UN FINAL FELIZ… 

Bandido: has escuchado bien que naruto regreso?

bandido 2: asi es ha regresado y al parecer le han festejado pero ahorita no tenemos oportunidad debemos a visarle al líder…

Bandido 3: Hehe yo e localizado su punto débil en su ausencia pero no se si sea buena idea… 

Bandido 4: la única forma de matar al séptimo hokage es que le saquemos el zorro…. 

Bandido 5: creo que será buena idea igual el líder ya esta planeado algo pero para eso todavía falta…. 

Bandido 6: dejémoslos que celebren que pronto la suerte se les acabara…pronto llegara el final del 7septimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja no tendrá esperanza…

Bandido 7: aun asi , esta sasuke uchiha…. 

Bandido 8: es cierto el uchiha el único rival que se ha podido medir con el séptimo hokage…

bandido 9: pues dicen que su hijo logro superarlo a ambos no se si sea verdad pero el líder tiene un plan y pronto lo pondrá en marcha… 

Bandido 10: por lo que escuche…camaradas creo que ya saben a quien van a usar de carnada…

bandido 3: a quien?

bandido 10…hehehe esperen hasta que el líder les diga… 

LISTO HE TERMINADO CON EL 1ER CAP DE LA 2DA TEMPORADA ALGO ROMANTICO JAJA Y ALGO DE ACCION PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPS…QUE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP, QUE SUCEDIÓ ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA, SASUKE EN VERDAD ENTRENO CON SARADA? HIASHI LE HABRA CONTADO ALGO MAS A BORUTO LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CHICOS HEHEHE SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO EL CAP… 


	14. Capitulo 14: Rapto y Muerte?

CAPITULO 14. SECUESTRO Y MUERTE TEMPORADA 2 CAP 2….

AL SIGUIENTE DIA…..6:00 am….

/CASA UZUMAKI/

*EN EL CUARTO DE NARUTO Y HINATA*

*Naruto comienza abrir los ojos* 

Hinata: buenos días dormilón*risas* ya he preparado el desayuno para que vengas y estés listo para ir a trabajar. 

Naruto: Hehe gracias hinata*naruto se levanta y se dirige al armario donde saca ropa de ahí y se la pone.* Enseguida se dirige a la mesa para desayunar con su amada..*

Naruto: hinata gracias sabes que te quiero mucho…

Hinata: yo también naruto kun mira aquí esta el desayuno..*un delicioso plato de ramen*

Naruto:*pone la cara de idiota * "ramen" mi favorito gracias hinata..

/CASA UCHIHA/

Sarada logra levantarse de su cama y enseguida se dirige con su madre. 

Sarada: madre donde esta papa?

Sakura: buenos días hija, el se fue a la oficina del séptimo creo que quiera hablar con el…

Sarada(mi padre otra vez se ira de viaje….) a ok madre, por cierto me darías de desayunar tengo mucha hambre….

Sakura: claro que si…! 

/oficina del hokage/ 

Shikamaru: pero si eres tu sasuke….

Sasuke: hola shikamaru, venía a ver a naruto pero creo que aun no llega…

Shikamaru: hehehe ese bobo ha de estar ocupado eso es todo….después de todo es el héroe….y tu ya te has convertido en uno también….

Sasuke: tskk no es necesario que me alagues…

Shikamaru: piénsalo si naruto renuncia a hokage tu podrías serlo.

Sasuke:*risas* (hokage….no puedo…)

Shikamaru: de echo e estado pensando en estos días que no estaba y me di cuenta que quizás estaría demasiado estresado….creo que no le vendrían mal unas vacaciones que dices sasuke le ayudas aquí en la oficina junto conmigo? 

Sasuke: tskk acaso te estas riendo de mi….

Shikamaru: anda piénsalo bien igual estoy seguro que tu te irías de viaje por ahí a perderte otros 2 años antes de eso ayuda a tu hermano naruto….*mirada seria*

Sasuke: gr…de acuerdo , será el único favor que hare antes de marcharme….. 

/en la casa hyuga/ 

*habitación de visita se encontraba Boruto*

(flashback de Boruto ayer en la noche)

Hiashi: Boruto en verdad estoy muy feliz que seas mi nieto y que haigas despertado el byakugan. Si gustas te puedo enseñar algunos jutsus de la familia principal para que te vuelvas mas fuerte ese será mi regalo para ti ya que has ascendido a chunin…aceptas?

Boruto: esta bien abuelo gracias!*cara de felicidad*

Hiashi: bueno ya es hora de dormir andando tu te quedas en este cuarto y yo ire al otro descansa Boruto…*Hiashi se retira*

(fin del flashback) 

*Boruto se encontraba viendo el techo y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido…..*

Boruto: rayos que debo hacer ahora….

Kurama: oye mocoso necesito hablar contigo y aclarar algunas cosas…. 

(mente de Boruto Uzumaki.)

Boruto: tu eres el zorro…. 

Kurama: me llamo kurama mocoso insolente y si yo quisiera podría salir de aquí y tu morirás…. 

Boruto: que has dicho? Yo morir? 

Kurama: ahora eres un jinchuriki, igual que tu padre, tienes la otra mitad del chakra que tiene tu padre que soy yo….si yo llegara a salir o llego ser extraído de algo forma de tu cuerpo morirás enseguida….tu no posses el mismo jutsu de sellado que el de tu padre es por eso que pudiste controlar muy fácilmente mi chakra… 

Boruto*se queda sorprenido,se le cae las gotas estilo anime*

Kurama: asi que estas advertido Boruto…. 

Boruto: entiendo kurama….

/casa Uzumaki/ 

NARUTO LOGRA PONERSE SU CAPA DEL HOKAGE Y TAMBIEN SU SOMBRERO AL PARECER ERAN NUEVOS..

Naruto: hinata gracias de verdad ahora ire a trabajar que si no shikamaru me matara jajaja…. 

Hinata: naruto kun si yo también, te amo*le da un beso en la mejilla*

Naruto: gracias hinata te veo mas tarde, espero ver los niños pronto…

/en la oficina del hokage/

Naruto: buenos días shikamaru perdona por llegar tarde…*voltea y mira a sasuke junto con shikamaru*

Shikamaru: buenos días naruto. 

Sasuke: hola naruto..

Naruto: sasuke paso algo?

Shikamaru: yo te explico naruto…veras hemos decidido que te mereces unas vacaciones..

*naruto logra quedar impactado con eso*

Sasuke: asi es naruto, shikamaru y yo nos haremos cargo de aquí, tendrás una semana libre….nosotros nos encargaremos de asignar las misiones y terminar tus papeleos…

Naruto: pero que cosas dicen no puedo aceptar eso… 

Shikamaru: naruto ya esta decidido anda ve y disfruta tus vacaciones, de verdad que te las mereces… 

/mansión hyuga/

Himawari: gracias tía Hanabi te extrañare mucho…

Hanabi: no te preocupes ya sabes que puedes visitarnos cuando gustes sobrinita hermosa chula…

Hiashi: cuídate mucho hima… y tu Boruto cuida de ella ya que tu padre no esta haciendo bien el trabajo….

Boruto: si abuelo no se preocupe bueno nos retiramos…sale "hiraishin no jutsu"

Hiashi:(Minato tu nieto a aprendido a dominar tu técnica y es superior a naruto…..estarás orgulloso de tu familia….)

/casa Uzumaki/ 

*se logra escuchar ruidos en la habitación de Boruto*

Hinata: pero son ustedes…ya veo el jutsu nuevo que aprendiste verdad..

Boruto: asi es madre ya llegamos..

Himawari: asi es mami, me divertí mucho con la tía Hanabi.. 

Boruto: y tu madre te divertiste anoche?

*hinata logra sonrojarse*

Hinata: *risas* si lo bueno que la pasamos bien todos… 

Boruto:(que habrá pasado entre ellos madre se mira muy feliz)

*se escucha que alguien abre la puerta de la entrada*

hinata: pero quien será?

Boruto: rayos quien se atreve*trata de dar un golpe al sujeto que entra*

*naruto logra parar el golpe* 

Naruto: hey tranquilo Boruto…soy yo….

Hinata: pero si eres tu naruto…kun

*Naruto logra mostrar una enorme cara de felicidad* 

Naruto: tengo buenas noticias para ustedes que son mi familia hermosa verán /interrumpido por himawari/

Himawari: que sucedió papi…

Naruto: veras hima papa consiguió tomarse muchos días libres ¡! Asi que vamos a tomar unas vacaciones familiares! 

*himawari se pone muy feliz a escuchar la noticia ya que había pasado mucho tiempo que su padre no pasaba el tiempo con ella, con su hermano y con su madre…*

Himawari: ¿Vacaciones? Papi me alegra mucho*se dirige y abraza a su querido padre* 

Naruto: esta bien he trabajado muy duro para esto y al parecer tengo esta oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla…quizás vayamos a las aguas termales…

*Boruto logra escuchar la platica *

Hinata: increíble naruto kun,*gira y ve a Boruto* Boruto escuchaste eso iremos de vacaciones familiares después de tanto/interrumpida/ 

Boruto*mirada impactada * Que bien! Madre…*luego logra hacer una sonrisa * Si ya estoy ansioso por ir a las aguas termales, himawari esta muy emocionada por lo que veo… bueno me iré a mi cuarto…

*Boruto logra dirigirse a su habitación y cierra la puerta*

*risas de emoción de Boruto* QUE BIEN!*se tira sobre su cama* 

*naruto, himawari, y hinata se encontraban debajo de la habitación de Boruto y logran escuchar el ruidajo que traía*

Naruto: he, pensé que estaba algo molesto, pero al parecer le fascino la idea… 

ESE MISMO DIA LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI LOGRA EMPACAR SUS COSAS Y SALIERON DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA ESTABAN MUY CONTENTOS LOS UNICOS QUE SABIAN QUE SE HABIAN IDO ERA SASUKE Y SHIKAMARU QUE YA SE ENCARGARIAN DEL RESTO DEJANDO TODO EN SUS MANOS….ESE MISMO DIA RUMBO AL PUEBLO QUE TENIA LAS AGUAS TERMALES DECIDIERON PARAR EN UNA FERIA Y LOGRARON RENTAR UN HOTEL YA ERA DE NOCHE Y LOS CHICOS SE COMENZARON A DIVERTIR UN POCO …

Naruto: hehehe mira Boruto intenta atinarle a ese tiro al blanco…asi como yo

*naruto logra darle por completo al blanco ganado un oso que enseguida se lo entrega a himawari*

Boruto no era muy bueno con el arco y todos los intentos los fallo quedando algo molesto y enseguida comenzó a usar chakra… 

Naruto: oye Boruto eso es trampa…!

Himawari: oniichan…yo se que tu puedes….. 

Boruto: solo bromeaba viejo….(esto no se vale….)*de pronto Boruto señalo a su padre con la flecha del arco…* 

*Naruto mirada seria* Boruto no se puede señalar a las personas aunque eso sea un juguete de la feria se puede tomar como una amenaza y nos meteremos en problemas….*suspira*

Boruto de pronto gira y logra ver a su madre… 

Boruto: la que esta ahí es mama?

*naruto aprovecha la distracción y logra quitarle el arco con la flecha a su hijo…* 

Naruto: NO EVITES LA CONVERSACION BORUTO… 

Himawari: ah! Es cierto papi. 

Boruto: pero quien será esa persona con la que esta hablando mama ….

*impactado naruto Uzumaki**logra ver a un sujeto demasiado cerca de su hinata*

Naruto: (no creo que sea algo malo….debo de evitar hacer una idiotez no puedo sentir celos…)

Kurama: oye idiota… entiende es alguien que coquetea con ella….

**doblemente impactado naruto** 

Aldeano: muchas gracias por ayudarme a traer estas cosas para hacer los hotcakes enseguida le daré unos como recompensa…

Hinata: no debería…pero gracias… 

Aldeano intenta tomar de la mano a hinata cuando de pronto una flecha con chakra cae en el medio de hinata y del aldeano dejando impactados a la gente que estaba ahí y a sus hijos… 

Encargado del tiro al blanco: se da cuenta de lo que hizo usted? 

*risas de Boruto*

Boruto: padre tu apuntaste a una persona….que va…. 

*naruto estaba que echaba chispas* 

Naruto: lo que apunte fue la tierra…

Boruto: pero era necesario usar chakra padre jajajaaj creo que la has regado y madre no se mira nada contenta jajajaaj…. 

Mente de naruto Uzumaki 

Kurama: mauajajajaja pero que idiota se nota que aun puedo controlarte un poco jajajaaj no me había divertido haci desde hace mucho tiempo seguirás siendo un mocoso tonto!

Naruto: kurama eres un idiota! Mira lo que me hiciste hacer hinata va a matarme!

/de regreso con los demás/ 

Naruto: Creo que me deje llevar….

hinata: naruto puedes explicarme porque hiciste eso!*le tira una mirada demasiado seria* 

Naruto: yo lo siento hinata… no quería…no se que paso….. 

DESPUES DE ESO PASARON 20MIN Y TODO YA SE HABIA RESOLVIDO HACIENDO QUE LOS CHIQUILLOS FUERAN A SUS HABITACIONES…DEL HOTEL…. 

/HOTEL/

Naruto: bueno niños es hora de dormir….Boruto himawari descansen vallan a sus habitaciones….

Hinata: háganle caso a su padre… 

Boruto y himawari: si *logran retirarse del lugar*

*en cuanto sus hijos se van naruto toma a hinata y se dirigen a su habitación*

Naruto: hinata se que no debí hacer eso en la feria perdóname, pero en verdad tengo miedo de perderte…, estoy tan feliz de haber hecho una familia contigo, gracias… 

Naruto: hinata creo que debemos dormir ya es algo tarde…

Hinata: si naruto kun…

AMBOS LOGRAN ACOSTARSE Y COMIENZAN A DORMIR…. 

/SUEÑO DE NARUTO UZUMAKI/ 

Hinata: naruto….ay algo que debo decirte….

Naruto: uh que paso hinata?(que le sucede esta muy nerviosa) 

Hinata: sabes naruto….yo voy a tener otro bebe…

*impactado naruto*

naruto: otro bebe…. 

Hinata: na,naruto kun…..

*naruto abraza a hinata* 

Naruto: en verdad no se que decir hinata…en estos momentos yo nose que decir… 

Hinata: porque…..

*naruto comienza a llorar* 

Naruto: porque a pesar de que estoy tan feliz las lagrimas no paran de salirse de mis ojos… 

DE PRONTO APARECEN DOS PERSONAS… 

Minato: que alegría verte naruto…. 

Kushina: si hijo que alegría me da que tendrás otro bebe… 

Naruto: madre padre se dirige y les presenta a hinata… 

Minato: me alegro mucho por ti hijo, pero debes de cuidarte naruto nosotros estaremos siempre contigo…. 

Kushina: asi es naruto, siempre estaremos contigo….

/sueño de hinata/ 

Hinata: donde estoy,(es la oficina de mi esposo) 

Naruto: enseguida mandare ninjas a buscar a Boruto y himawari! 

Hinata: que les paso naruto kun 

Naruto: al parecer desaparecieron en su última misión pero los encontrare hinata … 

Hinata: déjame ir a buscarlos por favor!

Naruto: hinata vete a casa ya te dije que yo me encargare estoy muy enojado … has caso….

HINATA LOGRA SALIR DE LA HABITACION DE PRONTO ENTRAN VARIOS EQUIPOS ANBUS LOS CUALES NARUTO LES DIO INSTRUCCIONES PARA IR A BUSCARLOS.. HINATA LOGRA ESCUCHAR Y SALIO MAS RAPIDO QUE LOS ANBUS… 

Ninja: ustedes mocosos valen oro… pero no se preocupen esto es solo un secuestro… 

Ninja 2: morirán si intentan hacer una idiotez…

Boruto: rayos… 

Hima: hermano tengo miedo…

DE pronto aparece hinata y logra enfrentarse a los secuestradores logrando derrotarlos y se dirige rápidamente de vuelta a casa.. 

Boruto: estas muy herida madre…. 

Hinata sentía que no podía mas y cuando estuvo a punto de caer alguien evita su caída…

Naruto: porque no obedeciste hinata…. 

Hinata:(pero si es naruto kun…modo sabio….)*SE DESMAYA*

/hospital de konoha/ 

Hinata: que paso naruto kun… 

*naruto se encontraba llorando*

Naruto: te das cuenta de lo que hubiera pasado …..si te hubieran hecho mucho daño?

Hinata: que paso naruto kun… 

Naruto: hinata el medico me dijo que estas embarazada…. 

Hinata: ehh! Que! Naruto kun….yo…no…sabia….

Naruto: hinata me haces tan feliz….. 

/de regreso con la aldea de konoha/ 

Sasuke: pero que carajos es esto aun no hemos terminado!

Shikamaru: hehehe este es el reto de los hokages, ni siquiera vamos en la mitad sasuke…

Sasuke:(naruto en verdad tu haces todo esto diario? Es demasiado…) 

/cerca del hotel donde se quedaron la familia Uzumaki, se encontraba un puente donde debajo de ahí se encontraban varios sujetos/

Bandido 2: jefe al parecer esta confirmado 100% se trata del séptimo hokage naruto Uzumaki esta fuera de la aldea de la hoja esta durmiendo en el hotel de este lugar… 

Líder: ustedes ya saben que hacer… traigan el anzuelo y el enseguida…vendrá…

*de pronto el sujeto comenzó a tocar una nota musical con su bandolero…

Bandido 3:(quizás después de todo como es budista quizás y si logre absorber al zorro de las 9 colas….pero eso esta por verse)

Líder: es mas quiero que vayan todos ustedes yo aquí me quedare…. No quiero que haiga interrupciones hoy será el día que morirá el séptimo hokage… 

Bandidos: entendido!*se logran retirarse*

/hotel/ 11:00pm

Himawari aun no podía dormir y decidió salir de su habitación y se dirige al portón del hotel donde se quedo observando el cielo. De pronto aparecen varios ninjas, uno logra taparle la boca y logra hacer que caiga en un simple genjutsu… 

Bandido 1: lo hemos logrado! Andando entonces… 

EN ESE MOMENTO BORUTO LOGRA ESCUCHAR VARIOS RUIDOS YA QUE EL CUARTO DE ALADO ERA DE HIMAWARI…

Boruto: tskk…esa himawari tanto escándalo que hace iré a regañarla …. 

Bandido 6: ustedes 5 se quedan para atrapar el otro mocoso asi comprobamos si en verdad es cierto que tiene mucho poder los demás síganme llevaremos ala niña con el líder.. 

*Boruto logra abrir la puerta cuando ve que himawari no esta, logra girar para ver que es atacado por unos kunais* 

Boruto logra esquivarlos rápidamente y se aleja rápidamente de esos ninjas. 

Boruto: quienes son ustedes! Donde esta himawari!

*naruto y hinata despiertan del sueño y rápidamente se dirigen a la habitación de himawari.

Bandido 2: ya no la volverás a ver mocoso insolente moriras!

Bandido 3: déjamelo ami!

*el bandido 3 logra arrogarle varios shuriken lo cual cree que con eso tiene ganada la batalla pero rápidamente es interrumpido su ataque por Boruto usando su jutsu de rotación estilo hyuga logrando detener todos los ataques*. 

Naruto y hinata logran entrar a la habitación lo cual enseguida se dan cuenta de los enemigos que hay en la habitación.

Boruto: padre se han llevado a himawari!

*naruto rápidamente se transforma en modo chakra del kyubi**con una rapidez logra derribar a los 5 ninjas que se encontraban ahí dejando a 4 inconscientes….* 

Bandido 1: desgraciado tskk…..naruto Uzumaki….séptimo…. 

*Naruto agarra de la camisa del bandido*

Naruto: quienes son ustedes, donde se han llevado a mi hija!

Bandido 1: se la han llevado al puente que esta cerca de este pueblo lo podrás encontrar no muy lejos de aquí al norte…nosotros solo seguíamos ordenes del líder….. 

Naruto: Boruto cuida de este sujeto y de tu madre iré personalmente a ese lugar a rescatar a himawari… 

Hinata: naruto…kun…ten mucho cuidado….

Naruto: si hinata eso tengo en mente… 

*naruto se acerca a hinata y la abraza tan fuerte* (porque siento que esta será la ultima vez que la abraze….*

DESPUES DE ESO NARUTO SALE RAPIDAMENTE POR LA VENTANA DIRIGIENDOSE AL PUENTE DONDE SE ENCONTRABA SU HIJA.. 

/MENTE DE NARUTO/

kurama: oye naruto tengo un mal presentimiento…. 

Naruto: si kurama siento que algo malo va a pasar….pero debo de ir a rescatar a mi hija…

Kurama: igual sabes que cuentas conmigo andando…

/con Boruto y hinata/

*Boruto rápidamente se coloco su equipo de shinobi para dirigirse a rescatar a su hermana*

De pronto llegan los guardias y algunos shinobis al cuarto para tomar al sujeto que ataco ala familia del séptimo.

Hinata: Boruto a donde vas?

Boruto: Madre tengo que ir a rescatar ami hermana debo ayudar ami padre..(deja un kunai pegado a la pared del hotel)

Hinata: ten mucho cuidado Boruto… 

*Boruto saca sus kunais con marca y arroja 1 a toda velocidad y se tele transporta*

*hinata comienza a soltar lagrimas*

Hinata:(porque estoy llorando ,mi pecho me duele mucho….naruto..kun…cuídate…Boruto…himawari…) 

/puente del norte/

Budista: muy bien han traído a la niña.(siento un enorme chakra que se aproxima será el séptimo?)

Bandido 1: que sucede jefe? 

Budista: quiero que se preparen llego la hora…. 

*de pronto aparece naruto con su modo chakra del kyubi*

*los bandidos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al séptimo aparecer tan rápido.*

Naruto: ustedes donde tienen a mi hija!

EL BUDISTA MANDA A UNO DE LOS BANDIDOS A QUE TRAIGA A HIMAWARI, ENSEGUIDA LE MUESTRAN A SU HIJA A NARUTO

Naruto: ustedes lo pagaran caro! 

DE PRONTO NARUTO LOGRA DERRIBAR A 4 NINJAS CON 2 GOLPES Y PATADAS CAYERON INCONCIENTES.

*SOLO QUEDABA EL QUE TENIA A HIMAWARI Y EL BUDISTA* 

Budista: Hehe Uzumaki naruto, eres muy fuerte pero ahora veras..

DE PRONTO EL SUJETO COMENZO A TOCAR CON SU BANDOLERO HACIENDO QUE LA SOMBRA DE NARUTO LO ATRAPARA

Naruto:(pero que mi sombra me esta sujetando)

EL BUDISTA SE QUITA SU CAMISA ENSEÑANDO UN TIPO DE SELLO EN SU PECHO Y COMENZO A TOCAR SU BANDOLERO

PODER BUDISTA TECNICA DE SELLADO "HOURIKI. Fuinjutsu"" sen no rikyu"

NARUTO QUEDO COMPLETAMENTE PARALIZADO POR SU SOMBRA

Naruto:(que clase de jutsu es este estoy paralizado no puedo moverme kurama es acaso un genjutsu?)

Kurama(no naruto el te ha logrado paralizar con la música que esta tocando!)

Naruto:(esto es malo)

Kurama: lose….

/ 

Bandido: *risas*(el jefe logro paralizarlo esto esta de lujo)

DE PRONTO EL BUDISTA LANZA UNAS CADENAS DE CHAKRA QUE SE DIRIGEN MUY RAPIDAMENTE HACIA NARUTO

Naruto:(rayos no puedo moverme me tocaran las 3 cadenas!)

LAS CADENAS LOGRAN GOLPEAR DIRECTAMENTE A NARUTO HACIENDO QUE ENTRARAN EN SU CUERPO..

LAS CADENAS DE CHAKRA LOGRAN LLEGAR CON KURAMA LOGRANDO SUJETARLO FUERTEMENTE Y COMENZARON A ABSORBER SU CHAKRA… 

Naruto:(kurama resiste….)(esto es malo se me escapan las fuerzas….)

*naruto pierde su modo chakra del kyubi*

Budista: (se acabo su resistencia…)(dentro de poco sacare su kyubi de su interior)

naruto:(no puedo hacer nada es inútil)

*Boruto tenia rato que ya había llegado y estaba analizando la situación que la única posibilidad que tenia era que derrotara al sujeto lo mas rápido posible*

/mente de Boruto/

Kurama: oye mocoso ten cuidado que si ese sujeto igual te logra atrapar con esas cadenas de chakra tu morirás….tu padre ahorita esta en aprietos grave debes actuar rápido si quieres salvarlo….

Boruto: si por eso no llamare la atención con tu chakra usare el mío ya tengo una idea de lo que hare espero que funcione .. 

*Boruto se prepara para realizar su ataque**activando byakugan*

Boruto:(esas 3 cadenas tienen 3 puntos de chakra pero si las toco con el puño suave estaré en aprietos….ya que soy jinchuriki tendré que usar el otro plan)*desactivando byakugan*

Boruto:(ya vi los puntos donde tendré que teletransportarme , padre resiste primero me encargare del sujeto que tiene ami hermana y vendré por ti lo prometo)

/aldea de konoha/

Sasuke: shikamaru…me dio unos escalofríos…..tengo un mal presentimiento..

Shikamaru: que cosas dices sasuke…..todavía falta mucho por hacer hay que apresurarnos…

/ en el puente/

bandido: jefe llevare a la niña creo que igual podrá ser útil..

Budista: de acuerdo ve…

*Boruto aprovecha esa oportunidad para lanzar sus kunais y hacer un rasengan en su mano y utilizar su hiraishin no jutsu*

*logrando aparecer enfrente del bandido*

Boruto: Rasengan! *boom*

Bandido: pero que!*cara de impactado*

*naruto se percata que Boruto esa peleando con el bandido* 

Naruto:(pero si ese es Boruto debo evitar que sea atrapado por las cadenas…)

EL RASENGAN DE BORUTO LOGRA HERIR AL BANDIDO HACIENDO QUE TIRARA A HIMAWARI LOGRANDO ASI BORUTO RESCANTANDOLA Y TELETRANSPORTARSE EN EL HOTEL

/HOTEL CON HINATA/

Boruto: madre logre rescatar a himawari pero papa esta en problemas por favor pide ayuda y vallan al puente te veo después*Boruto logra dispiar el genjutsu* "hiraishin no jutsu" 

Hinata: Boruto espera!*Boruto ya se había ido*

*hinata logra acercarse a su hija y abrazarla fuerte* 

Ninjas del hotel: señorita hyuga se encuentra bien?

Hinata: si por favor vallan al puente rápidamente naruto esta en peligro andando

Ninjas del hotel: manden un informe a la aldea de la hoja los demás síganme!

/con naruto y el budista/

/interior de naruto/

LA CADENA COMENZO A SACAR A KURAMA MAS Y MAS LE FALTA POCO PARA PODER SALIR

Kurama: naruto tienes que hacer algo y rápido!

Naruto: no puedo moverme, nunca pensé que esto me hubiera pasado..

*Boruto logra aparecer cerca de su padre* 

Boruto: padre!

Naruto: Boruto aléjate si esas cadenas te tocan te pasara lo mismo que ami…

Boruto: entonces debo derrotar al tipo que esta tocando la melodía! Resiste!

*Boruto desaparece de la vista de naruto*

Naruto: Boruto ten cuidado….

*Boruto logra aparecer cerca del sujeto que tocaba la melodía pero por la espalda *

Boruto:(es mi oportunidad para salvar a padre!) *comienza a cargar un rasengan*

EL BUDISTA SE LOGRA PERCATAR DE QUE IVA A RECIBIR UN ATAQUE POR LA ESPALDA , RAPIDAMENTE UTILIZA UN JUTSU LLAMADO "HORIKI " LO CUAL ES UNA BARRERA DE PODER BUDISTA POSTES DEL MILLAR DE FLECHAS. 

Boruto:(pero que es eso acaso es una barrera?)*Boruto hace desaparecer su rasengan* Pero que!

La barrera comenzó a lanzar varias flechas negras hacia Boruto

Boruto:"rotación" *logra girar varias veces, logrando evitar que las flechas lo llegaran a lastimar*

/INTERIOR DE NARUTO…/

Kurama: naruto….ese sujeto esta a punto de sacarme…..no puede ser!

DE PRONTO PASO LO PEOR KURAMA LOGRA SALIR DEL INTERIOR DE NARUTO

/CERCA DEL PUENTE/

Ninjas del hotel: pero si ese es el zorro de las 9 colas ¡!

/los del pueblo del hotel desde sus casas pudieron ver a lo lejos al zorro de las 9 colas/

Hinata rápidamente cargo a himawari en su espalda y se dirigió al puente! 

/aldea de la hoja/oficina hokage/ 

*llega un búho en la ventana *

Sasuke: que bien mas trabajo!

Shikamaru: tranquilízate sasuke de seguro algo paso veamos que dice.. 

*shikamaru logra abrir el pergamino y comienza a leerlo**cara de impactado*

Sasuke: por tu cara algo malo sucedió….

Shikamaru: esto es malo! Atentaron contra la familia de naruto se encuentran en la villa no muy lejos de aquí al parecer naruto ocupa ayuda!

Sasuke: rayos ese dobe lo golpeare , al menos tendré algo de acción ,shikamaru tu trae a anbus o a tus amigos amigos yo iré de inmediato para allá y espera mi pergamino de acuerdo..

Sasuke: "jutsu de invocación"*logra invocar su halcón**rápidamente se sube a el y se dirige al pueblo*

shikamaru sale en busca de ayuda…

/con Boruto y los demás../

Boruto: no puede ser…..*ve como su padre cae al suelo*

Naruto:(creo que ahora si no tengo salvación…..) 

BORUTO SE PONE TAN FURIOSO QUE ACTIVA SU BYAKUGAN

Boruto comienza a formar dos leones en sus manos "Paso Suave Doble Puño de León" *se transforma en modo chakra del kyubi*

El budista ignoro por completo a Boruto en ese instante ya que creyó que tenia al zorro de las 9 colas bajo su merced

Kurama liberado:!TU MALDITO! 

Budista: ahora serás mío!

*de pronto la barrera del budista logra ser destruida*

Budista: pero que nadie puede destruirla*recibe un gran impacto del golpe de Boruto* 

Boruto: desgraciado me las pagaras! *aun seguía con el jutsu paso suave doble puño de león"

Boruto: toma esto maldito! 8 trigramas del puño de león 64 palmas suaves!

*el budista logra recibir todos los ataques de Boruto directamente logrando caer casi muerto*

Boruto:*suspiro**cansancio*

EL KURAMA QUE ESTABA LIBRE LOGRA DIRIGIRSE A BORUTO MOCOSO GRACIAS AHORA VAMOS CON TU PADRE…

BORUTO SE DIRIGE AL CUERPO DE SU PADRE CREYO QUE YA HABIA MUERTO PERO AUN SEGUIA LATIENDO POCO SU CORAZON…

Boruto: padre….yo….no fui…fuerte….*comenzó a soltar lagrimas* 

Naruto:ts..boruto….cuida….a..tu..madre….y…a…himawari….por…mi…yo…lo..siento….no..podre…seguir…con ustedes…..

Boruto: viejo que cosas dices, tu debes estar aquí con migo!

*Naruto logra sonreír*

naruto: Boruto cuida a la aldea y a nuestra familia…*su corazón dejo de latir* 

*Boruto cara de impactadisimo*: padre! NO puede ser!*comienza a soltar lagrimas **

SASUKE SE ACERCABA AL LUGAR Y PUDO VER CERCA DEL PUENTE DEL PUEBO QUE SE ENCONTRABA UN ZORRO DE LAS 9 COLAS LO CUAL LO DEJO SORPRENDIDO 

Sasuke: (pero si ese es el kyubi , naruto acaso tu …..)

los ninjas que iban de apoyo hacia naruto se detuvieron ya que no sabían como iba a reaccionar el kyubi….

DE PRONTO PARA SORPRESA DE ELLOS PASA HINATA DIRIGIENDOSE AL LUGAR….

*Boruto no podía soportar el dolor de su pecho quería morirse tanto era el sufrimiento que tenia….*

DE PRONTO ALGUIEN LOGRA TOCARLE EL HOMBRO ERA SU MAESTRO SASUKE UCHIHA… 

Sasuke: Boruto lo lamento, pero debes de levantarte y afrontar los hechos, recuerda que eres un shinobi…..

BORUTO NO DECIA PALABRA ALGUNA SOLO ESTABA ABRAZADO CON SU PADRE… 

Kurama liberado: llevan 10 minutos asi…..oye sasuke mientras Boruto reacciona revisa al sujeto que ataco a naruto…se encuentra allá junto con aquellos sujetos…. 

Sasuke se dirige hacia el budista y entre sus cosas logra sacar una banda de la aldea de la arena lo cual lo deja sorprendido….

sasuke:(pero si esto es de la aldea de la arena, gaara que rayos paso tendrás que entregar respuestas)*aguarda la banda y se dirige con los otros tipos*

DE PRONTO LLEGAN HINATA Y HIMAWARI LA CUAL YA ESTABA DESPIERTA…

Hinata se sorprende al ver al zorro de las 9 colas liberado y tenia un mal presentimiento…

Kurama vio que la hyuga no se iba a acercar ya que pensaba que el podía hacer algo lo cual decide hablar… 

Kurama: hyuga…lo lamento…..y mira hacia donde esta Boruto y naruto…. 

Hinata rápidamente junto con himawari se dirigen hacia ellos… 

Hinata comienza a soltar lagrimas…

Himawari: papi despierta..!por favor!*lagrimas*

Sasuke y kurama observaban la escena de lo ocurrido y no decían nada…. 

Sasuke:(gaara si fuiste tu el culpable de esto me encargare de ti personalmente….)

Sasuke logra sacar un pergamino logrando escribir algo y lo manda hacia la aldea de la hoja…  
*se dirige hacia la familia* 

Sasuke: Boruto tenemos que hablar… 

Boruto: cállate!No quiero!

Hinata solo observaba a su hijo se veía que estaba muy destrozado por dentro….. 

Boruto(fue mi culpa yo pude salvarlo!) 

Sasuke: tskk Boruto deshonras la memoria de tu padre llorando en su cuerpo debemos volver y darle una despedida…..

sasuke observaba a su alumno, podía sentir el dolor del joven rubio. Era inevitable no sentir frustración al ver que su padre estaba muerto en sus brazos….

Boruto: YO BORUTO UZUMAKI ME ENCARGARE DEL SUJETO QUE ENVIO A ESTOS IDIOTAS A HACER ESTO! "HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU"

**BORUTO LOGRA DESAPARECER DE LA VISTA…**

Kurama: Oye uchiha, encontraste algo….

Sasuke: asi es pero lo discutiremos mas tarde y tu que harás ahora?

Kurama: creo que iré a reunirme con yonbi…..en las montañas….. 

Sasuke: de acuerdo …..

Kurama: no le digas a nadie donde estaré….*se dirige con hinata y himawari* 

Kurama: lo lamento mucho por naruto, hyugas, yo ya no puedo seguir aquí, en verdad si ustedes 2 necesitan algo de mi podrán encontrarme en el bosque del rey mono, no digan a nadie más donde estaré…

(*[….…bosque del rey mono…]*)

Hinata: de acuerdo kurama….*seguía soltando lagrimas*

*kurama se retira de lugar* de pronto en el camino logra soltar varias lagrimas por su compañero naruto Uzumaki*

LOS NINJAS DEL HOTEL LOGRARON VER QUE EL ZORRO SE LOGRO RETIRARSE DEL LUGAR Y DECIDIERON YA DIRIGRSE PARA ALLA… 

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/OFICINA HOKAGE/

Shikamaru: bueno ahora que están aquí solamente esperaremos a sasuke para ver si ocupa mas ayuda.

SE ENCONTRABAN PRESENTES LEE, SAI, CHOUJI, KIBA Y SHINO… 

*APARECE EL HALCON DE SASUKE CON UN PERGAMINO*

RAPIDAMENTE SHIKAMARU LO TOMA Y COMIENZA A LEERLO… 

*CARA DE IMPACTADISIMO*

Shikamaru: hay malas noticias….debo informar a las otras aldeas…que naruto Uzumaki el séptimo hokage…a muerto…..

TODOS QUEDARON CON LA CARA IMPACTADA!

SASUKE: hyuga debemos llevarnos a naruto a la aldea de la hoja….

Hinata: esta bien sasuke kun….

Himawari: quiero a mi papi de vuelta…..

ninjas del hotel junto con sasuke cargaron a naruto dirigiéndose a la aldea de konoha…

/oficina del kazekage/

Gaara revisa el mensaje del pergamino y vio que era de konoha…

Gaara: esto es imposible que naruto a muerto!

/oficina del mizukage/

chojuro igual reviso el mensaje que tenia konoha en el pergamino 

Chojuro: naruto Uzumaki ha muerto por unos bandidos…le extrajieron su bijuu…..

/oficina del Raikage/

Darui revisa el pergamino que llego ya que seguía con los papeleos…

Darui: pero que! Uzumaki muerto!

/oficina del Tsuchikage/

Kurotsuchi se encontraba igual que el Raikage firmando documentos y leyendo los pápelos cuando llega un mensaje de konoha.

Kurotsuchi: de seguro será una invitación para algo de konoha*lee el pergamino y queda impactada* el séptimo murió….. 

LA MUERTE DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE ESTA REALIZADA QUIEN SERA HOKAGE AHORA?QUE SUCEDERA AHORA QUE SASUKE SOSPECHA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA? Y SOBRE TODO QUE SUCEDERA AHORA CON LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI…. LO DESCUBRIRAN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO GRACIAS POR LEER SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO…. 


	15. Capitulo 15: Funeral

CAPITULO 15. FUNERAL DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE, Nueva vida… Temporada 2 Cap. 3

4 AM DE LA MAÑANA ALDEA DE KONOHA

LOS GUARDIAS DE KONOHA SE QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS YA QUE VIERON QUE ERA UN GRUPO DE NINJAS JUNTO CON SASUKE QUE CARGABAN AL SEPTIMO HOKAGE…

Ninja de la hoja: sasuke sama que sucedió se encuentra bien el séptimo? 

Sasuke: a un lado el esta muerto… 

Los ninjas que estaban alrededor que escucharon eso quedaron impactados por la noticia no sabían que decir….

Hinata y himawari también logran pasar entre ellos muy tristes sin embargo Boruto no se encontraba con ellas…

sasuke junto con los demás se dirigieron a la casa Uzumaki donde pusieron ahí el cuerpo de naruto en lo que la familia Uzumaki se preparaba para dar el anuncio de la muerte del séptimo hokage…

Sasuke: bueno hyuga me retiro iré a avisar a sakura lo que ha pasado lo lamento mucho… 

Hinata: sasuke kun…no te preocupes…..

Himawari*llorando*

SASUKE LOGRA SALIR DE LA CASA UZUMAKI Y EN EL CAMINO SE ENCUENTRA A LOS DEMAS

Shikamaru: sasuke que ocurrió 

Sasuke: Naruto murió en una pelea, le sacaron su bijuu….

Shino: entonces naruto ha muerto? 

Kiba*impactado*

Sai: no lo puedo creer…

*se le salieron lagrimas a lee*

Sasuke: yo que ustedes ni me meto a la casa esperemos que nuestras esposas hagan lo sullo con hinata vallan a informar de lo ocurrido mas tarde darán un anuncio….

TODOS (MENOS KIBA): KAI….

Kiba:(naruto te has ido entonces….)(me pregunto como estará hinata….debería ir a consolarla?)

Sasuke: aun sigues aquí Kiba muévete….*sasuke desaparece* 

Kiba:(no importa lo que diga sasuke iré adentro) 

/lugar secreto de Boruto/

*había varios arboles alrededor*

Boruto: ESTUPIDO VIEJO!*LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS**GIRA Y VE UN ARBOL ENFRENTE*

BORUTO: RASENGAN!*LOGRA DESTRUIRLO POR COMPLETO* VIEJO CARAJO! AHORA NUNCA SABREMOS QUIEN SERA EL NINJA MAS PODEROSO! REGRESA VIEJO!*LOGRA TOCAR EL ARBOL QUE LOGRO DESTRUIR ASE UN MOMENTO**ENSEGUIDA COMENZO A LLORAR MAS CON FURIA Y CON FRUSTRACION*  
*LOGRA GIRARSE Y EN ESE LUGAR SECRETO LOGRA VER EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE Y SE ENFOCA MIRANDO EL ROSTRO DE SU PADRE* 

MIENTRAS TANTO BORUTO NO SE HABIA PERCATADO DE UN UCHIHA QUE LO HABIA ESTADO OBSERVANDO DURANTE UN BUEN RATO.

SASUKE SE ENCONTRABA DETRÁS DE UN ARBOL ESCUCHANDO TODO LO QUE HACIA BORUTO….

BORUTO: ESOS MALDITOS NINJAS!ESO ES DEBO SABER QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DESEGURO SASUKE YA SABRA DE QUIEN SE TRATA Y LE DIRE QUE ME DIGA PARA ANIQUILARLOS PERSONALMENTE SI ESO HARE..

*De pronto se acerca sasuke hacia Boruto*

Sasuke: ¿Quieres vengar a tu padre?*suspiro*

*Boruto logra quedarse sorprendido ya que sasuke descubrió su mejor escondite pero antes de que fuera a responder la pregunta que hizo sasuke fue interrumpido por el*

sasuke : La aldea de konoha acaba de perder al hokage contra un ataque de 11 ninjas y esto solo es el comienzo de algo nuevo que se aproxima….quizás tu no lo sepas pero yo e estado investigando últimamente a un grupo de terroristas que se han estado formando aun no conozco bien los detalles y desconozco si las aldeas están haciendo algo al respecto o si se encuentran involucradas,/interrumpido/

Boruto: ami no me interesan que sean terroristas ahorita soy capaz de ir a matarlos por su culpa perdí a mi padre!

*sasuke comenzó a notar odio en Boruto**rápidamente se acerca a el y le da 3 golpes* 

Boruto: pero…porque…. 

Sasuke: esa no es la manera de vengar a tu padre….,tienes que ser fuerte ,responsable y ante todo afrontar las situaciones que se te presenten.. 

*Boruto logra poner los puños cerrados**no quería al parecer cambiar de idea*

*sasuke de pronto activa su Susano y no solo eso saca su Katana y la agrega chidori*

Sasuke: escúchame bien Boruto Uzumaki no permitiré que hagas una estupidez de acuerdo tu crees que yo no estoy molesto! Yo también quiero ir a acabar con esos tipos pero primero necesitamos respuestas! Asi que tranquilízate!

*Boruto logra tranquilizarse después de lo que le dijo sasuke* 

*sasuke desactiva su Susano y su Katana la guarda* 

Sasuke: Boruto en verdad te lo digo a ti, deberías estar mas preocupado en que la aldea cuenta contigo, tu eres el hijo de naruto Uzumaki, no lo olvides…..puedes crear tu propia historia siempre y cuando hagas lo que tu padre te ha enseñado… 

Boruto se quedo pensando en todo lo que había dicho sasuke, al final ambos lograron intercambiar miradas y ambos vieron el monumento hokage donde se concentraron a observar el rostro de su querido séptimo hokage…

/mientras tanto en la casa Uzumaki/

KIBA FUE EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR Y DECIDIO APOYAR A SU AMIGA HINATA EN UN MOMENTO TAN DOLOROSO COMO ESTE..

*Kiba observa el cuerpo de naruto*

Kiba:(naruto asi que moriste….nunca me lo esperaba de ti..)

Himawari no se despegaba del brazo de su querido padre ….

Hinata logro apoyarse en el hombro de Kiba ya que se sentía muy triste… 

Después de 5min llegaron sakura, tenten, ino y temari… todas estaban apoyando a su amiga junto con Kiba…. 

PASARON 3 HORAS DESPUES CUANDO DERREPENTE SHIKAMARU DECIDIO DAR UN AVISO IMPORTANTE A LA ALDEA JUNTO CON VARIOS JOUNIN Y SASUKE UCHIHA….

SHIKAMARU FUE EL QUE DECIDIO HABLAR… 

Aldeano: ahora que paso? 

Aldeano 2: ni idea aver que dicen ahora de seguro otra celebración…. 

Aldeana: silencio déjenos escuchar…

niño: papi quiero desayunar!

Shikamaru: gente de la aldea de konoha tenemos una noticia que entregarles a todos ustedes, con mucha tristeza les tengo que informar que ayer Naruto Uzumaki el Séptimo hokage a muerto, el funeral será hoy en 4 horas más tardar por si gustan acompañarnos al cementerio eso es todo…. 

TODA LA GENTE SE QUEDO IMPACTADA Y QUERIAN SABER MAS DE LO QUE HABIA SUCEDIDO YA QUE LA NOTICIA DE LA MUERTE DE NARUTO A TODOS LES TOMO POR SORPRESA…. 

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/ 

Shikamaru: esto es malo sin hokage….estamos en un problema

Sasuke: hazte tu el hokage ya sabes como se maneja y no hay duda que los ninjas de la aldea te apoyaran…

Shikamaru: no puedo con este cargo, tu bien que sabes que el único que puede ser hokage eres tu…después de todo lo querías ser recuerdas?

Sasuke: pfff no digas tonterías…ser hokage no es mi sueño y no me interesa busca a alguien mas….yo cuidare a la hoja ami manera aparte tengo cuentas pendientes con alguien(gaara) y me iré de la aldea mas tardar mañana….

shikamaru: los sujetos ya fueron arrestados pero aun no confiesan nada me pregunto quien los habrá enviado….

Sasuke: eso pronto lo vamos a averiguar…. 

Shikamaru: que aburrido, bueno iré a cambiarme para ir al funeral de naruto….estarás ahí verdad? 

Sasuke: ….. 

PASARON LAS 4 HORAS Y YA HABIA MUCHA GENTE REUNIDA EN EL CEMENTERIO, LA NOTICIA CORRIO MUY RAPIDO POR TODO EL MUNDO NINJA DE QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI HABIA MUERTO…

Había muchísima gente, unos se encontraban llorando mientras que otros tenían mucha tristeza en sus corazones… pues era normal ya que hoy habían perdido a su amigo, a su líder a su querido héroe de konoha…varias personas comenzaron a dar sus discursos.

sakura: (no e visto a Boruto donde estará….)(tampoco veo a sasuke acaso el tampoco habrá venido)

Sarada: madre me siento muy triste por la muerte del padre de Boruto acaso Boruto se siente culpable madre? 

Sakura: no lo se Sarada, la verdad desconozco los detalles del ataque hacia ellos…

hinata y himawari estaban con su padre Hiashi y con varios de la familia principal junto con la secundaria platicando de varias cosas…. 

Shikamaru: Kakashi sensei me alegra que haiga venido..

Kakashi: si tenia que venir, a pasado tiempo pero es necesario que yo vuelva al cargo….(naruto que sucedió tu no eres de los tipos que mueren tan fácil o acaso paso algo que solo tu pudiste notar? )

Gai: esto me pone en un estado muy triste Kakashi abrázame…..

Kakashi: Gai ay gente alrededor…..

*Boruto estaba en el cementerio oculto escuchando todo los comentarios algunos buenos y otros comentarios incómodos pero decidió no decir nada después de todo ya no era necesario enojarse ya que ni ellos podrían traer de vuelta a su padre….**de pronto había llegado el momento donde naruto Uzumaki iba a ser enterrado ya habían cavado el agujero y lograron poner el ataul pero antes pues tenían que decir un ultimo discurso lo cual sakura lo dio…. Después todos permanecieron en silencio, pero hubo una risa que llamo la atención de todos….*

LA RISA POCO A POCO SE COMENZO A HACERSE MAS FUERTE….LA GENTE PRESENTE COMENZO A BUSCAR A LA PERSONA CHISTOSA DE LA CUAL SE ESTABA BURLANDO DE LA MUERTE DEL SEPTIMO HOKAGE…BUSCABAN EN VARIAS DIRECCIONES HAST AQUE PORFIN DIERON CON EL CULPABLE…. 

Sasuke*risas* 

LA MAYORIA SE QUEDO IMPACTADA YA QUE ERA SASUKE EL QUE SE ESTABA BURLANDO

Sarada:(pero si ese es papa porque se esta riendo…..)

Sakura:(sasuke que estas haciendo!) 

La mayoría de la gente comenzó a darle una mirada de furia por su atrevimiento con la risa…

SASUKE SE DIRIGIA AL AGUJERO DONDE HABIAN PUESTO EL ATAUL

Ignorando las miradas que se habían clavado sobre el, sasuke se acercaba mas al agujero con su risa… hasta llegar ahí…su risa se apago…. 

Sasuke de pronto comenzó a reir de nuevo *risas*

sasuke: Naruto!¿Te enteraste de que hacen buenos discursos para ti?!*risas*

Sakura comenzó a ponerse furioso por la actuación de su esposo*sasuke nota que sakura se dirige hacia el *

Sakura logra alzar su puño y da un golpe a sasuke lo cual este con suma facilidad esquiva el golpe logrando alejarse de sakura dejando ala gente impactada….. 

Hinata estaba confundida y le molestaba esa actuación de sasuke…

Sasuke: tskk…. Naruto creo que se les olvido algo en sus pensamientos de estas personas, tus tonterías!

La gente se quedo impactada por la revelación de sasuke….

sasuke se ríe de nuevo, Naruto te acuerdas cuando estuvimos en la academia esperando a nuestro sensei, hiciste caer un borrador sobre su cabeza!*risas* Luego la prueba de los cascabeles, fuiste colgado boca debajo de un árbol!

la gente comenzó a entender lo que sasuke trataba de hacer, comenzaron a cambiar su llanto y triste por alegría y risa…varios aldeanos comenzaron a contar sus historias de naruto Uzumaki cuando pintaba los monumentos hokages, sus metidas de pata y sus jutsus malísimos.

*Boruto logro escuchar todo de sasuke y comenzó a escuchar varios relatos de su padre*

Finalmente el funeral de naruto Uzumaki termino en esa extraña atmosfera entre risas y poco a poco las lagrimas se les fueron, incluso hinata logro animar a himawari….

El ataúd termina cubierto con tierra y la gente comienza a salir del lugar… 

Sakura y Sarada comenzaron a buscar a sasuke pero no lo encontraron el salió del cementerio rápido y no lograron ver a donde se dirigía…. 

/sasuke/ 

Sasuke: aquí estaré tranquilo,*comienza a soltar lagrimas* Las lagrimas en su pecho le dolían al recordar a su mejor amigo, logra tomar una foto de su suéter que tenia aguardada ahí, era la foto del antiguo equipo siete…

Boruto: gracias sensei…. 

Sasuke:(como llego el ami…)

Boruto: al parecer después de todo me has alegrado el día….y conocí nuevas historias que desconocía mi padre….

Sasuke:(ya veo me marco con su hiraishin no jutsu…)(Boruto estas superando a tu padre y por mucho..)

Boruto: gracias sasuke y te aseguro que esta aldea la protegeré igual que ami padre

sasuke logra ponerse feliz por la respuesta de Boruto 

*ambos chocan puños* 

/con shikamaru y Kakashi/ 

Kakashi: de acuerdo yo asumiré el cargo nuevamente de hokage…. 

Shikamaru: me parece bien entonces, intente de convencer a sasuke pero el termino rechazando el papel…

Kakashi: ya veo este día ha sido algo extraño… 

/cementerio/

Hiashi: hija…nos retiramos cualquier cosa puedes ir a casa con nostros te estaremos esperando de acuerdo…. 

Hinata: si padre….. 

Himawari: bye abuelo….

el clan hyuga sale del cementerio…

Himawari: madre que aremos ahora que no esta papi…..estoy muy triste….

hinata: no te preocupes tu seguirás iyendo a la academia te falta poco para ser genin de acuerdo…. 

Kiba: hinata….como sigues? 

Hinata: pues ya un poco mejor y tu que haces aquí?

Kiba: nose pensé que quizás querías hablar con alguien…. 

*de pronto hinata se comenzó a sentir mal….**se desmaya*

Kiba: hinata! 

Himawari: mami!

["….."] 

/en el hospital de konoha/

hinata: dónde estoy?

Kiba: te desmayaste hinata…yo te traje al hospital,

Hinata: Kiba kun…gracias…. 

Himawari: mami! 

Hinata: himawari *la abraza*

Entra sakura a la habitación..

Sakura: Kiba déjame a solas con hinata tengo que hablar con ella….

*Kiba sale de la habitación* 

Sakura: hinata tengo que decirte algo… 

Hinata: que sucede sakura…es algo malo?

Sakura: hinata estas embarazada….debes cuidarte…. 

Hinata:(embarazada)

Himawari: embarazada?

Sakura: asi es himawari, hinata esta esperando un hij de tu difunto padre…. 

Sakura: bueno eso es todo me retiro….

Hinata: himawari oíste eso tendrás un hermanito o hermanita!

Himawari: si! Pero papa no lo podrá ver…..me siento triste por eso…. 

*Kiba logro escuchar todo desde la ventana del hospital*

/casa uchiha/

sasuke llega con Boruto a su casa y le dice que se quede para cenar y que después se podría retirar a su hogar… 

Sakura: Boruto hasta que te dejas ver….deberías ir al hospital tu mama no se encontraba bien aparte tu mama tiene algo importante que decirte…

Boruto: en el hospital? algo importante?

sasuke: a que te refieres sakura?

Sakura: hinata tiene que decirle a Boruto…

Boruto: lo siento sensei pero debo ir con mi madre y mi hermana "hiraishin no jutsu"

*Boruto desaparece* 

/hospital de konoha/

Kiba se encontraba platicando con hinata y himawari

*de pronto aparece Boruto* 

Boruto:(pero si ese es Kiba que estará haciendo con mi madre…) 

Boruto: madre que es eso importante que tenias que decirme sakura me dijo algo pero no me quiso decir…

Hinata:*suspiro* Boruto vas a tener un hermanit muy pronto….

Boruto:(un hermanit ) Es enserio *logra poner una sonrisa feliz*

Pero en ese momento por alguna razón hinata voltio hacia la ventana ya que creyó escuchar algo pero al parecer era el viento….

Kiba:(mi nariz detecto un aroma pero de repente desapareció extraño) 

Kiba: si gustan los acompaño a casa… 

Boruto: no será necesario *Boruto toma a hinata y a himawari de las manos y desaparecen de la vista de Kiba…

Kiba:(esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé…Boruto tskk…)

/oficina del hokage/

ninja encargado de la barrera: Kakashi tengo que reportarle algo al parecer un intruso salió de konoha…. No sabemos cómo entro pero hubo alguien infiltrado en la aldea al parecer es desconocido …

Kakashi: ya es muy tarde para mandar un escuadrón mañana revisaremos nuevamente la aldea y trabajaran como antes de acuerdo…

ninja: Hai 

/casa Uzumaki/

Boruto: me siento extraño sin padre…..que debería de hacer…..ahora….soy chunin…..pero no veo necesidad de ascender a jounin… 

Hinata y himawari se durmieron juntas para ellas fue un día pesadísimo….. 

/al día siguiente…./ 

*Sasuke llega y toca la ventana de Boruto*

Boruto logra despertar y le abre la ventana a su sensei

Sasuke: Boruto vamos al cementerio tienes que ver algo… 

Boruto y sasuke sin hacer tanto ruido logran retirarse al cementerio

/cementerio de konoha/

al llegar ahí habían varios anbus junto con Kakashi sensei

Boruto: sensei que sucedió?

Sasuke: al parecer alguien se robo el cuerpo de naruto….

Boruto: estas seguro de eso? Pero para que querían un cuerpo muerto?

Sasuke: ahora que lo pienso el único que podría querer su cuerpo es orochimaru…..(intentara utilizar el EDO Tensei?)

Kakashi: sasuke Boruto me alegra verlos, al parecer alguien ayer se infiltro en la barrera y logro salir de ella ya era muy noche y decide no mover cartas en el asunto pero al parecer cometí un gran error se llevaron el cuerpo de naruto, y tengo el presentimiento que fue orochimaru…tengo mis sospechas pero nose si quiera utilizarlo para una clase de experimentos, ya intente localizar el cuerpo pero no se puede rastrear lograron ocultar muy bien su olor….

Sasuke: conozco el lugar donde esta orochimaru mándame ami y a Boruto nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrar el cadáver de naruto.

Kakashi: de acuerdo, sasuke te recuerdo que tu ahora eres el shinobi mas fuerte que hay de la aldea de la hoja por favor me gustaría que te quedaras mas tiempo aquí…. 

Sasuke: lo pensare Kakashi….*Boruto y sasuke se alejan del cementerio dirigiéndose ahora a buscar a orochimaru*

/EN UNO DE LOS LABORATORIOS DE OROCHIMARU/ 

*SASUKE DESTRUYE LA PUERTA PARA ENTRAR* 

Orochimaru: quien se atreve a interrumpirme…sasuke kun…

sasuke: orochimaru, vine a hacer algunas preguntas…. 

Boruto:(es el padre de Mitsuki)

*activa rinnegan junto con su sharingan* 

Sasuke: donde tienes el cuerpo de naruto?

Orochimaru:? Supe que había muerto entonces es verdad….murió naruto Uzumaki quien lo hubiera creído, le sacaron su bijuu y murió he, nose de que hablas sasuke yo no e ido a la aldea de konoha durante un buen tiempo…. 

Sasuke: por alguna razón creo en tus palabras, al parecer alguien se robo el cadáver de naruto pensé que fuiste tu ya que por un momento creí que lo revivirías con el EDO Tensei…..

Orochimaru: en verdad no , ni siquiera estuve presente en su funeral que fue hoy por lo que escuche… 

Sasuke: tskk Orochimaru vas vale que estés diciendo la verdad igualmente te volveré a ver estoy seguro….

Boruto y sasuke se retiran….

orochimaru:(naruto Uzumaki murió difícil de creer, sasuke que harás tu ahora ….?)

/afuera del laboratorio de orochimaru/ 

Sasuke: Boruto iremos a dar un paseo a la aldea de la arena… 

Boruto: visitaremos a gaara?

Sasuke: asi es tengo que hablar con el de algo serio… 

Boruto: pero no tenemos que volver a konoha a entregar el informe a Kakashi?

sasuke: no te preocupes lo entregaremos ya que volvamos de la aldea de la arena…

Boruto: de acuerdo entonces que esperamos andando! *suelta un kunai en esa zona* 

/Pasaron 2 días después que hicieron su viaje hacia la aldea de la arena/ 

*/aldea de la arena*/

Boruto: es la primera vez que vengo aquí….es muy grande…

Sasuke: asi es, ven sígueme iremos directamente a la oficina…con gaara esta por este camino…

guardia: hey ustedes esos son de la hoja vigilen bien al kazekage, ese tipo no me da buena espina…

guardias: Hai!

Sasuke:(ay mucho alboroto será porque creen que soy una amenaza tskk)

Boruto:(que raro pasaron varios guardias hacia la dirección que nos dirigimos…)

/entrada a la oficina del kazekage/ 

Sasuke:(hay demasiada seguridad…)

Boruto:(wow ay mucha vigilancia que extraño…)

Ninja de la arena: que necesitan del kazekage?

sasuke: necesito hablar de el de algo importante en privado.. 

Ninja de la arena: nadie puede hablar con el kazekage en privado si el no nos autoriza regresen a su aldea ninjas de konoha…

Sasuke*activa su susanoo* 

Sasuke: Escúchenme bien díganle a gaara que ocupo que me reciba es algo importante respecto a la muerte del séptimo hokage!

Boruto:(sensei sasuke, su poder sigue siendo terrorífico….)

gaara: no hace falta pasa sasuke…Boruto…que sorpresa adelante …

guardias de la aldea de la arena impactados por el chakra de sasuke…

*desactiva el Susano*

/oficina del kazekage/

gaara: entonces naruto murió…

sasuke: asi es murió por un budista….de tu aldea de la arena!

Boruto:(impactado)

gaara: que acabas de decir!

*sasuke saca de su suéter varias bandas de la aldea de la arena y las coloca en el escritorio de gaara* 

Sasuke: ese sujeto viene de tu aldea…no se que carajo este pasando gaara, pero se te salieron de las manos tu gente! Los de konoha aun desconocen esto y yo vine a hablar contigo sobre esto que es muy importante… 

Gaara recordó que peleo contra un budista en los exámenes chunin cuando fue nombrado kazekage ….. 

Gaara: efectivamente ellos son de mi aldea nose que sucedió de verdad hasta donde se ese sujeto dejo la maldad ya que le perdonamos la vida me pregunto que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y atacar al hokage….acaso el estará en el grupo de terroristas que últimamente escuche por ahí?

Sasuke: ya veo también tu estas informado de eso….son desertores de las aldeas, entonces al parecer el objetivo de estos terroristas es asesinar a los kages….ya cayo 1, entonces irán por los otros 4 y asi comenzaran a atacar las aldeas ..

gaara: quizás quieren un solo kage y controle todo… y eso no lo permitiré perdóname sasuke no pude ser útil para salvar a naruto…

sasuke: no te preocupes pero gracias a ti ahora descubrimos el objetivo de estos terroristas bueno ahora les costara actuar ya que konoha ya tiene a su hokage de nuevo es Kakashi…bueno nos retiramos 

Boruto:(rayos todo esto me trae mucho dolor de cabeza…)

Boruto y sasuke salen de la aldea de la arena y Boruto con sasuke utilizan el hiraishin no jutsu y se tele transportan cerca de konoha…

/aldea de konoha/

Kakashi: ya veo al parecer entonces los responsables son el grupo de terroristas de las diferentes naciones que se habían desertado y se están juntando para acabar con los kages… 

Sasuke: asi es eso es lo que descubrí, al parecer quieren un kage para las 5 naciones pero aun no estoy muy seguro, bueno e decidido que viajare para investigar mas y asi evito que ataquen la aldea de konoha yo te estaré enviando mensajes por medio de mi halcón.

Kakashi: te iras entonces….igual siento que nos serás útil aquí en la aldea..

sasuke: no su objetivo ya se cumplió mataron a naruto, ahora irán por los otros kages mas fuertes… pero para eso quiero que Boruto Uzumaki vaya conmigo en mi viaje… nose cuanto demore pero será el tiempo necesario para que el se convierta en un verdadero shinobi….

Boruto: sensei sasuke…..

Kakashi: de acuerdo puede ir pero nose que dirá su mama hinata, bueno adelante chicos cuento con ustedes, Boruto tu padre esta siempre contigo recuerda eso…

*ambos ninjas se despiden y se dirigen al hogar de Boruto*

*hinata abre la puerta y ve a sasuke y Boruto*

Boruto: madre vengo a decirte que me iré de viaje con mi sensei sasuke… nose cuando regresare pero prometo que volveré… mas fuerte…

hinata: Boruto*lo abraza muy fuerte*

Sasuke: hyuga…hinata…..yo cuidare de el igual te mandare mensajes con mi halcón para que estés enterada de lo que pase y también espero que le escribas a Boruto cuando te envié mi halcón…

hinata: Hai…sasuke kun….

himawari: cuídate mucho hermano…

Boruto: si himawari prometo que volveré mas poderoso que nunca….

Hinata: Boruto ya pensé en un nombre por si llegas a tener un hermanito

Boruto: hehehehehe creo que padre una vez me lo dijo….espero y sea ese si es niño no te preocupes madre ojalas y sea igual de fuerte que mi padre….

*se despiden y se dirigen en la puerta de konoha*

Boruto: sensei sasuke porque no se despidió de sakura chan?

sasuke: no te preocupes andando…..

*Sarada logra ver a Boruto irse con su padre*

Sarada:(Boruto espero que regreses pronto) 

AL PARECER BORUTO Y SASUKE TENDRAN VARIAS AVENTURAS QUE SUCEDERA CON HINATA? QUE PASARA CON LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA? QUIENES SERAN ESTOS NUEVOS TERRORISTAS? CUANTO TIEMPO SE IRAN DE VIAJE SASUKE Y BORUTO? QUIEN SE ROBO EL CUERPO DE NARUTO? YA LO DESCUBRIREMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO….. SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO…. 


	16. Capitulo 16: EL REGRESO DE BORUTO

CAPITULO 16. EL REGRESO DE BORUTO A KONOHA (sorpresas)… TEMPORADA 2 CAP.4 

HAN PASADO 6 AÑOS DESDE QUE BORUTO Y SASUKE DEJARON LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA….

DESPUES DE QUE SASUKE Y BORUTO SE FUERON DE KONOHA TUVIERON SUS MISIONES Y MOMENTOS DIVERTIDOS SIN VOLVER A KONOHA[SASUKE DECIDIO VOLVER A KONOHA CUANDO PASO UN AÑO PARA VER QUE TODO ESTUBIERA BIEN DEJANDO A BORUTO ENTRENANDO EN LO QUE REGRESABA , PASARON 3 MESES QUE SASUKE PERMANECIO DE LA ALDEA DESPUES SE RETIRO DE KONOHA Y REGRESO CON BORUTO ] ….A LO LARGO DE ESE TIEMPO PASARON VARIAS COSAS, HINATA LOGRA DAR A LUZ A UN NIÑO Y AL PARECER TIENE UNA RELACION …SASUKE DEJO DE MANDAR SU HALCON DESPUES QUE PASARON 3 AÑOS DESCONOCIENDO LA INFORMACION ACTUALMENTE DE KONOHA…KAKASHI HATAKE QUIZO CONTACTAR CON ELLOS PERO NO LOGRO NADA, GRACIAS A SASUKE BORUTO LLEGO OBTENER MAS PODER Y FUERZA Y ESTA DECICIDO EN ACABAR CON LOS NUEVOS TERRORISTAS…QUE AL PARECER NO HAN ACTUADO TODAVIA….PERO SIN EMBARGO A APARECIDO UN NUEVO CONTINENTE ….TENDRA ALGO QUE VER LA NUEVA NACION? 

/ALDEA DE KONOHA /

/ACADEMIA NINJA/

(hora de salida)

Himawari: madre hola,

Hinata: hola himawari,*se encontraba con un niño de 6 años*

?: hola hermanita*sonrisa*

*abraza a su hermanito* Himawari: mama ya aprendí un nuevo jutsu vamos a casa para enseñarte..

/entre las calles de konoha/

Sarada se encontraba caminando en la calle cuando escucha su nombre 

Mitsuki: Sarada!

Sarada logra detenerse y esperar a Mitsuki

Sarada: que te pasa Mitsuki al parecer estas emocionado, que sucedió? 

Mitsuki: escuche que Boruto regresa hoy a konoha pero no se si la información sea verdad.

Sarada *impactada* que!?

/puertas de konoha/

Sasuke: te veo mas tarde*desaparece de su vista*

*risas*

"Por fin al parecer no ha cambiado nada mi hogar" "He vuelto"

*Boruto logra subirse arriba de un poste que estaba cerca y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor y enfocándose al monumento hokage*

Boruto:(ya veo al parecer Kakashi sensei sigue como hokage)(Me fui de aquí con sasuke sensei por 6 años y sin embargo nada ha cambiado aquí….)

EN ESE MOMENTO VAN LLEGANDO 3 NINJAS DE UNA MISION…ERAN INOJIN,SHIKADAI Y CHOCHOU

Boruto*cara de sorpresa por su nuevas apariencias*

DE PRONTO A INOJIN VOLTEA Y LOGRA MIRAR A BORUTO ARRIBA DEL POSTE QUEDANDO SORPRENDIDO…

Boruto: Los extrañe chicos! 

Todos: en verdad ese es Boruto? 

*Boruto logra reunirse con ellos y comienzan a caminar y platicar *

entre tanta charla y risa Boruto no logra darse cuenta y choca con alguien

Boruto: tskk rayos…eso me dolió*gira para ver quien era la persona*

Sarada: *cara de sorpresa* Boruto…. 

RAPIDAMENTE BORUTO LA ABRAZA Y LE DICE "SARADA QUE BUENO QUE ESTES BIEN ESTOY EN CASA E REGRESADO" 

SARADA LOGRA SONROJARSE PERO ESTA FELIZ DE QUE SU AMIGO ESTE NUEVAMENTE CON ELLOS

Sarada: Boruto y mi padre? Creí que estaba contigo no logro verlo… 

Boruto: No, cuando regresamos el decidió ir a otro lugar… 

/casa uchiha/

*tocan la puerta*

sakura (quien podrá ser, será Sarada?) 

*abre la puerta y queda sorprendida*

sasuke: Sakura..

Sakura: pero si eres tu sasuke! Me has hecho que me preocupara en vano! Sabes no podía dormir en las noches ya que no sabía que les había ocurrido a ti y a Boruto cuando dejamos de recibir sus mensajes!

Sasuke logra abrazar a sakura

Sasuke: lo siento sakura, pero estoy en casa…contigo….

sakura*lagrimas* Bienvenido sasuke…entra…

Sasuke logra entrar a la casa y para sorpresa de el había un niño muy parecido a el tenia 4 años…

niño: madre el es papa?

sasuke*impactado*(ASI QUE ES EL…) 

/con los chicos…/ 

Sarada: oye Boruto como me veo?

Boruto:(que debería decirle…) Si eres más bella que antes*risas**sonrisa*

*Sarada logra sonrojarse*

Boruto: bueno chicos los veo mas tarde debo de ver a mi familia… 

Mitsuki: te llevaras una gran sorpresa….

Boruto: Hehe ya se a lo que te refieres…

Mitsuki: aparte te llevaras otra sorpresa mucha suerte…

Boruto:(que intento decirme con eso) "Hiraishin no jutsu"

/casa Uzumaki/

*habitación de Boruto*

"estoy en mi cuarto, madre al parecer lo limpiaba…."*voltea y ve la ultima foto que se tomo con su padre…..*

Kurama: oye mocoso recuerda que no debes sentirte asi por eso entrenaste con el uchiha durante todo este tiempo, no me hagas hacer que te devore…!

"Deja de decir tonterías como si podrías…bueno iré a ver a mi hermanito…."

Himawari: que te pareció mi jutsu madre ya lo e aprendido… 

Hinata: muy bien himawari eres mucho mejor que yo serás una gran kunoichi…*sonrisa* 

?: yo también seré fuerte hermanita ya lo veras..

Kiba:*comienza a oler a alguien* oye hinata al parecer alguien mas esta en la casa aparte de nosotros..*saca un kunai*

Hinata: que has dicho*activa su byakugan*[en ese momento Boruto lanza un kunai donde estaban todos ellos y aparece] 

Boruto: tskk asi es como me reciben en mi casa…..*logra tocarse la cabeza* 

Hinata: pero si tu eres Boruto….!*desactiva el byakugan* 

Himawari: Ni-chan!*himawari no se pudo aguantar y se lanza contra su hermano! 

*el niño solo se quedaba viendo a la persona que había llegado*(se parece a papa…) 

Kiba:*Guarda el kunai*(asi que por fin decidiste volver he , Boruto tendrás que aceptarme…)

Boruto no dejaba de ver la cara a himawari…. 

Boruto: Himawari! Te vez como mama! Te extrañe mucho hermana!(tiene la banda en su cabeza es toda una genin ahora….)

*de pronto Boruto suelta a su hermana y se dirige con el niño de 5 años…* 

Boruto: asi que el es….(se parece mucho a padre, tiene sus mismas marcas, ojos y el cabello rubio, mas que yo es mas el tiene su estilo de cabello igualito….he…) 

Niño: quien eres tu…? 

Boruto: tskk soy tu hermano mayor Menma Uzumaki….Me llamo Boruto Uzumaki el ninja mas poderoso que hay ahora…. 

Menma: como supiste mi nombre….

Hinata, Kiba y himawari se sorprendieron….ya que se sabia el nombre del niño…

Boruto: padre me dijo que ese iba a ser tu nombre si llegara a tener un niño….me alegro que seas mi hermanito…

Menma: si gracias…!*sonrisa* 

Kiba:(ahora yo soy el ignorado grrr) hola Boruto… 

Boruto:(Kiba…..asi que eras tu….) Hola Kiba…que haces aquí?

Hinata: Boruto yo puedo explicarlo, bueno veras Kiba a sido una gran persona conmigo y además/interrumpida/

Boruto: asi que estas con el ahora? Decidiste olvidar a padre , lo que faltaba*mirada seria hacia su madre….*

Kiba: oye Boruto tranquilízate ella no quiso decir eso…(Boruto…)

Boruto: guarda silencio Kiba…esta es mi casa y como hijo del séptimo te digo que te retires de aquí en este instante si no quieres que yo lo haga ala fuerza… 

Himawari:(hermano…)

Hinata: Boruto, tu no harás eso Kiba cuido de mi durante todo este tiempo y decidí darle una oportunidad….naruto…murió….. 

Boruto*logra enojarse demasiado elevando su chakra* 

/casa uchiha/

sakura: de quien será ese chakra que se siente cariño?

sasuke: ese chakra es de Boruto…

Itachi(nombre que le puso sakura en honor al hermano de sasuke) quien es Boruto?

Sasuke: mi alumno… 

/oficina del hokage/

Kakashi:(ese chakra lo e sentido antes será de Boruto? Volvieron a la aldea….)

Gai: al parecer logro su objetivo con sasuke se ha vuelto mas poderoso….. 

/casa Uzumaki/

*de pronto las paredes comenzaron a craquearse..el piso comenzó igual a romperse*

Boruto:*se logra transformar en el modo chakra del kyubi*

Kiba:(acaso quiere que pelie rayos esto no , el es superior a mi….) 

Hinata:(Boruto….tu…..se parece a naruto…kun…)

Boruto: mírame, y dime que vez madre…

Himawari se encontraba abrazado a su hermano….

Hinata: …

Boruto: que te ha pasado madre has cambiado…..lo que vez es a mi padre dentro de mi…..que pena..no volveré aquí…*Boruto gira y logra tocar a menma lo cual este lo marca con su jutsu*

"hiraishin no jutsu* BORUTO LOGRA RETIRARSE DEL LUGAR….

Hinata: Kiba kun, yo lo lamento mucho pero el entenderá yo lo se…

Kiba: no te preocupes hinata…..lo terminara aceptando…..

menma logra soltarse de su hermana y decide salir

/casa uchiha/

sakura: que crees que estará pasando?

Sasuke: No tengo ni idea pero creo que algo sucedió para que elevara su chakra…Boruto ahora es muy poderoso sakura, y de enemigo no lo queremos tener, ya vimos lo que paso la ultima vez…

*Sarada había llegado a su casa desde hace rato y logro igual sentir el chakra pero decidió escuchar la conversación de sus padres logrando quedar sorprendida por las palabras de su padre*

Itachi logra darse cuenta que su hermana ya había llegado…

/oficina del hokage/

Kakashi: Konohamaru busca a Boruto necesito hablar con el*su chakra desapareció*

Konohamaru:(que gran cantidad de chakra será por el zorro? es mas superior que el de naruto senpai..) de acuerdo*desaparece*

Shikamaru: ese chakra en verdad fue aterrador….. 

Gai: ese joven será peligroso con el tiempo…

/lugar secreto de Boruto Uzumaki/

*aparece ahí logrando recoger un kunai*

*desactiva su modo chakra del kyubi*

*suspiros* 

*mira el lugar*

Boruto: pero que….hicieron de este lugar un campo de entrenamiento?(nadie aparte de sasuke sabia de este lugar…..a excepción de mi padre…que me espió una vez…..)

*Boruto comienza a caminar y logra ver varios shurikens y para sorpresa una Katana.*

Boruto:*mirada seria* lograron cortar varios arboles….*suspiro* 

*de pronto siguió caminando ignorando que había pisado un especie de vidrio con una foto*…

*Boruto recoje la foto* "pero que hace esto aquí…"

*se escuchan ruidos del árbol*

Boruto: baja de ahí enseguida…!*se logra sorprender un poco ya que miro a su hermano menor arriba del árbol*

Menma logra bajar del árbol, "disculpa no sabía que apreciabas tanto este lugar…"

Boruto: como me encontraste este lugar(me habrá seguido ase un instante?) 

Menma logra sorprender a Boruto …*activando byakugan* encontré estos kunais en este lugar y por eso vine, no pensé que tu supieras la técnica de nuestro abuelo…

Boruto*cara de impactado*(ese es el byakugan, conoce el jutsu de nuestro abuelo he es un niño inteligente…) Ya veo,*sonrisa*

Menma:*desactiva su byakugan* aquí era un buen lugar para practicar, yo practico a escondidas ya que en la academia no me gusta enseñar mis habilidades… 

Boruto: quiero ver que tan fuerte eres hermanito

menma: me ganaras, pero are lo mejor que pueda .

Boruto: de acuerdo acá hay un poco de mas espacio veamos de lo que eres capaz*caminan un poco hasta llegar a un espacio mas abierto*

Menma logra sacar una Katana que tenia guardada.

Boruto:(domina el arte del kenjutsu….interesante….) 

Menma logra agregarle chakra a su Katana dejando algo sorprendido a Boruto

Boruto:(interesante….)

Kurama:(si yo fuera tu no me confiaría tan fácil ese no es un niño normal….) 

Boruto:(he ya veras no aguantara un golpe mío…) 

Menma de pronto comienza a mover su Katana haciendo una serie de olas moviéndolas hacia adelante y hacia atrás

Boruto:(pero que estará traumando… *sorpresa* pero que estoy alucinando veo múltiples brazos)

Kurama: caíste bajo su genjutsu que tonto eres…te pasare algo de mi chakra para que te liberes…

*Boruto logra salir del genjutsu justo a tiempo**logra evitar el ataque de menma que IVA justo hacia el*

Boruto: nada mal hiciste que cayera en tu genjutsu *risas*

Menma: no has visto nada,"Konoha Ryu Mikazuki No Mai"

Boruto:(se esta moviendo a una gran velocidad con la Katana..)*!* 

Menma logra aparecer encima de el , pero para sorpresa de menma Boruto logra desaparecer de la vista…

Menma:(ya lo tenia hacia donde se fue..)

Boruto: acá estoy menma…

Menma:(uso el jutsu de tele transportación ya veo…)

Boruto:(es muy hábil conoce jutsus que solo anbus dominan….) 

Menma: creo que te has confiado*desaparece el clon*

Boruto*!*(CLON DE SOMBRAS INCREIBLE)

Menma: "Kuro No Tatsumaki" *el original comienza a girar sobre si mismo a una gran velocidad dirigiéndose a Boruto listo para darle con su Katana*

Boruto:(tskk veamos si aras algo con mi rotación)"rotación estilo hyuga(kaiten)" *comienza a girar para evitar el ataque de menma… 

*hubo una explosión de humo*

Menma:*su Katana salió disparada hacia un árbol*(rayos eso me lastimo…) 

Boruto:(es un buen ninja…) es todo lo que puedes hacer menma? 

Menma:*mirada seria**activando byakugan* 

Boruto:(se habrá enojado?)*sus manos se están cargando de chakra ya veo…*

menma:(no podre tocarle tan fácil asi que tendré que usar taijutsu de mi sensei que e visto que tiene y luego usar el del estilo hyuga ya veo usare el polvo de la tierra a mi favor) *se lanza hacia Boruto con una velocidad increíble**hace una seña con los dedos logra crear algo de aire*"sobaku Nokku(golpe del desierto)"

Menma comenzó a correr con una velocidad logrando levantar polvo haciendo que el aire empujara la tierra y esta lograr entrar en los ojos de Boruto, haciendo que el ninja tuviera total libertad para golpearlo sin dificultades..

Boruto:(rayos mis ojos, que otras sorpresas tienes menma…)*comienza a recibir golpes de menma*

Menma:(ahora si ya podre utilizarlos…)"Palma suave"*logra golpear a Boruto en el estomago, "Patada suave" *logra herirlo en la pierna*

Boruto:(rayos es demasiado fuerte para tener una edad tan corta…)

Menma: has caído ante mi hermano" ocho trigramas 64 palmas" *logra golpear a Boruto 64 veces a una gran velocidad causándole daño y cerrando los puntos de chakra mas importantes, limitando el flujo de chakra 

*Boruto logra quedarse parado aun recibiendo todo los ataques de menma*

menma:(lo acabare con esto ya encontré sus puntos vitales)"Ocho trigramas Palma del vacio"*menma libera un impulso de su palma dirigiéndose hacia Boruto*

Boruto:(es impresiónate mi hermano si dejo que me siga golpeando estaré en problemas…)

Boruto:"palma del vacio"*Boruto logra contra atacar el ataque de menma*

Menma: *sorprendido* Creí que ya te había cerrado tu flujo de chakra!

Boruto: eres joven te falta mucho que aprender..*comienza a realizar un rasengan*

Menma:(esa técnica es la de padre!)

Boruto: veamos si eres capaz de resistirla*se dirige hacia menma*

[sasuke se encontraba viendo toda la pelea desde el comienzo]

sasuke:(ese rasengan lo lastimaría gravemente debo evitar eso…)

*para sorpresa de ambos el joven niño logra invocar un clon de sombras* 

Boruto:(un clon que planeas menma Uzumaki…) 

Menma: No eres el único que conoce las técnicas de padre *el clon comienza a generar chakra en la mano del original logrando crear un rasengan*

Boruto y sasuke: pero si eso es un rasengan! 

Menma y Boruto se dirigen a una velocidad increíble logrando impactar con sus rasengan creando una explosión en el lugar 

Menma sale disparado hacia un árbol mientras que Boruto logra equilibrarse y quedar de pie…

Boruto:(imposible….esa es la técnica de mi padre y de nuestro abuelo quien se la habrá enseñado Konohamaru Sensei? No creo…)

Menma:*suspiro**se lastimo la mano izquierda**desactiva su byakugan*

*Boruto se dirige hacia menma*

Boruto: *risas* Eres increíblemente fuerte..superas a los chunin con mucha facilidad…

sasuke:(ese niño no es normal….es mas fuerte que Boruto…cuando tenia esa edad tiene el byakugan y posee el jutsu de naruto…) 

/bosque del rey mono/  
"ese chakra nuevamente por lo que escuche regresaron a konoha…."

Yonbi: ese chakra de nuevo kurama…*risas* al parecer ese hijo de naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte..tanto que se puede sentir el poder…

Kurama liberado: al parecer pero creo que su hermano menor también heredo mi chakra y por lo que presiento ellos son ahora los mas fuertes ..

*risa*, las dos bestias logran voltear para ver que alguien llegaba 

*se aproxima un sujeto con algo de comida* "son, kurama vengan es hora de comer" Les recuerdo que hoy partiré al nuevo continente…..

/de regreso con Boruto y menma/

Boruto logra cargar a su hermanito y se dirigen a la casa uchiha

*sasuke los seguía cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto pero al ver que iban a su hogar el decidió ir con Kakashi*

/casa de sakura/ 

*tocan la puerta*

*rápidamente sakura va y abre la puerta viendo a Boruto y a menma* 

Sakura: chicos*mira en un mal estado a menma* que le sucedió Boruto? 

Boruto: Hehe digamos que tuvimos un calentamiento *risas* 

Sakura hace que pasen y se pone a curar a Boruto

*Boruto decidió salir al patio para tomar un poco de aire para pensar en lo que haría*

/oficina hokage/ 

*ruidos en la ventana*

Kakashi: ya era hora que volvieras no lo crees?

Sasuke: tskk, no sabia que me extrañaras tanto, estuve ocupado eso es todo..

Gai(sasuke no me di cuenta de su llegada…)

Kakashi: y dime que has averiguado? 

Sasuke: al parecer se levantara una nueva nación esa será la que traerá los problemas….han estado recolectando varios ninjas para construirla pero al parecer no tuvieron tanto éxito pero ya no tardan, es el nuevo continente…. 

Kakashi: ya veo…averiguaste algo sobre la desaparición del cuerpo de naruto?

sasuke: eso aun no lo descubro….pero…..

/casa uchiha/ 

Boruto se encontraba en el patio uchiha tomando un poco de aire y logra escuchar algunos ruidos entre los arboles lo cual decide acercarse silenciosamente 

Se encontraba un niño arrojando shurikens hacia un árbol(*Sarada se encontraba espiando a Itachi*)

Boruto:(que raro ese niño se parece mucho a sasuke….)(aguarda eso no puede ser verdad….acaso es el hijo de sasuke!)*cara de sorpresa* 

Sakura y menma logran salir al patio 

Sakura logra gritar: Boruto!Itachi! 

*Boruto rápidamente se tele transporta ya parece alado de menma y el niño se dirige con su madre corriendo*

Itachi: ya llegue madre

Boruto: hehehe me he llevado una gran sorpresa hoy sakura *risas* 

Sakura: *cara de alegría*

Boruto*sonrisa* 

Boruto: ya es hora de irnos menma andando 

Menma se junta con su hermano mayor y los dos desaparecen de la vista de los uchiha dirigiéndose a su hogar… 

/casa Uzumaki/

*patio de la casa Uzumaki*

Boruto: aquí te dejo menma yo tengo cosas que hacer no quiero estar viviendo en esta casa con ese tipo ahí… 

Menma: de acuerdo hermano pero por favor no digas nada de mis habilidades por favor..

Boruto: de acuerdo no te preocupes eres un gran shinobi…entra a casa y ten te regalo este kunai de regalo*le entrega un kunai con un sello* nunca lo pierdas de acuerdo

Menma:(tiene un sello el kunai , ya veo asi es como función la técnica del hiraishin no jutsu,)*sonrisa de mucha felicidad* 

Menma: te volveré a ver hermanito?

Boruto: mañana te enseñare un jutsu increíble de acuerdo descansa por hoy…ya es algo tarde

*adentro de la casa Uzumaki se encontraban Hinata, Konohamaru, himawari, y Kiba*

Hinata: Boruto se fue y no ha regresado Konohamaru…

Konohamaru: rayos justo cuando lo necesito 

*de pronto entra menma*

Menma: madre mi hermano esta en el patio me trajo a casa..y me regalo este kunai

Konohamaru:(esta afuera en el patio)*rápidamente se dirige al patio para ver si lo alcanzaba y si Boruto aun no se había retirado* 

Boruto logra girarse para ver a su sensei

Boruto: Konohamaru sensei wow tiempo sin verlo*sonrisa* 

Konohamaru:(su sonrisa es la de naruto nisán…) Hola Boruto, necesito que vallas conmigo a ver al sexto hokage quiere hablar contigo… 

Boruto: estaré ahí en media hora….*desaparece de la vista* 

Konohamaru se regresa adentro de la casa y se despide de la familia Uzumaki dirigiéndose a la oficina del hokage…. 

/EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/ 

Kakashi: entonces tu quieres ir al nuevo continente para averiguar más? 

Sasuke: asi es quizás allá tenga una pista lo más probable que ahí encuentre las respuestas…eso si hay demasiada seguridad…ya había intentado infiltrarme pero no podía arriesgar a Boruto a pesar que tiene grandes habilidades, la aldea de la hoja lo necesita aquí…. 

Kakashi: ya veo entonces sasuke cuando quieres partir hacia el nuevo continente? 

Sasuke: hoy mismo no deben decirle nada a Boruto de acuerdo…entretenlo dile que lo haras hokage… …. Asi no se alejara de la aldea… 

Kakashi: de verdad no quieres que valla?

Sasuke: no aparte el debe cuidar a su hermano y mi hijo esa será su misión….y espero que lo haga bien bueno entonces no hay mas que decir…

Kakashi: entonces te confió esta misión de rango S , suerte sasuke.. 

*sasuke logra salir de la oficina y con una rapidez sale de la aldea de la hoja* 

/en algún lugar de konoha/ 

Boruto se encontraba caminado por las calles de konoha con unas flores cuando una anciana de algún otro lugar se le quedo viendo por varios segundos.. 

Boruto:(esa anciana que traerá….ya lleva rato mirándome…)

BORUTO DECIDE ACERCARSE A LA ANCIANA

Boruto: disculpe, usted quiere decirme algo?

Anciana: perdona, no quise incomodarte pero te pareces a un sujeto que me dijo como llegar a ti, se parecía algo a ti…

*cara de impactado Boruto*

Boruto: quizás me confundiste con alguien mas mi padre esta muerto….el era el séptimo hokage…

Anciana: no recuerdo muy bien su rostro, pero tenia un aspecto como el *señalando el monumento de los hokages *Minato*

*la anciana se retira del lugar dejando algo desconcertado a Boruto*

Boruto(ahora resulta que mi abuelo …vive…que tonterías….) 

Kurama: idiota eres mocoso hubieras preguntado en donde lo vio y hubieras ido a investigar…te falta mucho que aprender…aun…grrr( que extraño….)

*Boruto desaparece* 

/cementerio de konoha/

Boruto se dirigió a la tumba de su padre lo cual sabia que no había nada de cuerpo pero aun asi había una piedra donde estaba su nombre escrito…*logra poner las flores ahí* 

UZUMAKI NARUTO SEPTIMO HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA "UN GRAN HEROE"

De pronto aparece Lee de sorpresa.. 

Lee: pero si eres tu Boruto!

Boruto: he maestro lee tiempo sin verlo!

Lee: me alegra haberte encontrado has visto a sasuke? 

Boruto: no, estuve en la casa de sakura y ahí tampoco estaba…quizás este con Kakashi… 

Boruto: es cierto bueno me retiro maestro lee iré para allá…*desaparecen ambos ninjas* 

/oficina del hokage/ 

*entra Boruto sin pedir permiso* 

Boruto: me llamo hablar sexto hokage?

Kakashi 6to hokage: hola Boruto, has cambiado algo…(sin duda se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte durante estos 6 años….) 

Boruto: Bueno dígame para que soy bueno?

Sexto hokage: Boruto…esta platica espero que te agrade….yo ya estoy muy viejo….y necesitamos un nuevo hokage….y pensé que tu serias el indicado para eso…

Boruto:(yo hokage….) Lo siento Kakashi sensei no puedo ser el hokage…denle ese titulo a alguien mas… 

Kakashi: escúchame bien Boruto se levantara una nueva aldea y yo ya no puedo competir con ellos ya estoy demasiado viejo y si algo como la guerra comenzara, yo seré derrotado..tu eres el mas fuerte de la aldea de la hoja aparte de que eres también un jinchuriki….estoy muy seguro que tu padre estaría feliz si aceptaras el cargo…

Boruto: No me interesa*mirada seria* dale el puesto a alguien mas..

Kakashi: Boruto piénsalo tienes hasta mañana para decidir…. 

Boruto: solo sasuke, me ha derrotado , si logras vencerme en una pelea seré el hokage…(que acabo de decir…)

Kakashi: de acuerdo acepto tu propuesta será mañana a las 12 en el campo de arena del centro… 

Boruto: tskk… no seré blando contigo….no conoces mi fuerza Kakashi…sensei…

*Boruto se retira de la oficina del hokage*

Kakashi: ya puedes aparecer shikamaru…. 

Shikamaru: uff creí que se daría cuenta…y bien que piensas hacer ahora….? Le darás el cargo de hokage a Boruto? 

Kakashi: el es mas fuerte que todos nosotros pero quizás no le pueda ganar…la ultima vez que peleamos me derroto… y eso fue en el ultimo incidente de la aldea…

Shikamaru: pienso mejor que canceles la pelea… 

Kakashi: le hize una promesa a naruto hace mucho tiempo… 

Shikamaru: una promesa….?

Kakashi: fue un día que estube aquí de visita ya pasaron varios años de eso, Boruto era todavía genin.. 

(flashback) 

Kakashi se encontraba visitando a naruto en la oficina del hokage… 

Kakashi: vaya haces muy bien el trabajo del hokage pero al final terminas todo exhausto y todo por el estrés de los clones… 

Naruto: asi es… baaa…estoy cansado y quería entrenar con Boruto…en verdad me da mucha tristeza que el no piense como yo…lo e descuidado mucho…el me odia… 

Kakashi: no te preocupes ya veras que pronto entenderá la situación actual por la que pasa…

Naruto: quisiera que cambiara de opinión respecto al hokage, lo que significa llegar a serlo..

Kakashi: es demasiado joven naruto y aparte tu estarás ahí para apoyarlo …yo se que puedes… 

Naruto: en determinado caso quisiera la verdad que el fuera hokage…Kakashi sensei por favor hágame la promesa de que si yo no llegara a estar con ustedes en un futuro lejano prométame si usted sigue vivo que Boruto será hokage!

Kakashi: ya veras que te seguirá los paso naruto solo espera un poco mas con paciencia eso es todo…y esta bien lo intentare.. 

(fin del flashback) 

Shikamaru: ya veo… espero y mañana tengas una buena pelea…. 

Kakashi: no te preocupes esta vez no me tomara desprevenido…aparte también seguiré con el plan de sasuke… 

LA NOCHE COMENZO A LLEGAR ERAN LAS 10:30 PM BORUTO DECIDIO ALEJARSE DE TODO POR UN RATO Y SE FUE A SU LUGAR FAVORITO PARA ESTAR TRANQUILO Y PENSAR BIEN LAS COSAS… 

Boruto: que día…..hoy a sido un desastre…. Y varias cosas que han pasado que me han dejado impactado….*suspiro*  
DE PRONTO APARECE MENMA UZUMAKI.. 

Menma: Hola hermano…

Boruto:*sorpresa porque estaba junto con el* menma que haces aquí, ya deberías estar dormido… 

Menma: creí que te habías ido con sasuke, lo vi salir de la aldea ese rato… 

Boruto: salir de la aldea?(que estará pasando aquí, porque se habrá salido de la aldea…) 

Boruto: cuanto tiene que lo vistes salir de la aldea hermano? 

Menma: tiene como 9 horas…que se fue.. 

Boruto:(a donde te fuiste…. Ya veo acaso Kakashi te dio una misión y por eso me habrá inventado ese cuento del hokage no quería que te siguiera…. Pensándolo de ese punto de vista quizás lo mas lógico es que se haiga ido a la nueva nación….)

Menma: todo bien hermano?

Boruto: dime menma aun no tienes tu banda genin?

menma: no hermano…. 

Boruto: te prestare esta banda genin era la que me quito padre hace mucho tiempo….

menma: pero aun no soy ninja hermano..

Boruto: tonterías tu eres increíblemente fuerte…y estarás conmigo me acompañaras a dar un paseo largo

*Boruto se coloca la banda de sasuke uchiha**menma se coloca la banda de su difunto padre*

Menma: espérame hermano..*se dirige al árbol mas grande del área y sube arriba para recoger un suéter*era el de naruto cuando era niño**se pone el suéter* 

Boruto:(se ve idéntico a padre….) Ya veo lo conservaste… hehehe andando hermano ay que salir de la aldea (mi hiraishin no jutsu esta bloqueado no puedo llegar con sasuke…pero se que se dirige a la nueva nación eso estoy seguro… quizás ya encuentre las respuestas..)

Menma: estoy listo hermano que haremos?

Boruto: iremos a buscar a sasuke esa será nuestra misión rango S andando…

AMBOS NINJAS SALEN DE SU ESCONDITE DIRIGIENDOSE A LAS PUERTAS DE KONOHA 

Boruto rápidamente lanza un kunai afuera de la aldea lo cual toma a menma de la mano y se tele transportan, asi evadieron a los guardias nocturnos… 

*en algún otro lugar….* 

Un campamento con fogata….

"donde estas? , que estarás pensando ahora mismo? , estarás pensando en mi?, tendrás mas dolor que yo?, no tengo la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas… *(logra caerse en un sueño profundo….)* *logra tener una pesadilla…..* 

PASO 15MINUTOS DESDE QUE DURMIO

"ya veo un sueño…yo soy débil…porque tenia que ser asi…..no lo se….que se supone que debería hacer….esto….duele…odio esto…..yo no se nada mas….acaso todo esto tenia que pasar….? 

"mejor me doy prisa ya casi llego a la nueva nación…." 

/aldea de konoha/ casa Uzumaki/

Hinata se encontraba en su habitación cuando de pronto… 

Hinata: que es este sentimiento….algo esta pasando….mi pecho…(comienza a tener varios recuerdos de naruto)

HINATA COMIENZA A SOLTAR LAGRIMAS

*VOZ* Hinata, lo siento! Yo rompí mi promesa, perdóname!

Hinata se encontraba impactada por lo que estaba escuchando…. 

Hinata: naruto…kun…

DE PRONTO ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA DE HINATA LA CUAL ELLA SE LIMPIA RAPIDAMENTE LAS LAGRIMAS Y SE DIRIGE A ABRIRLA..

Himawari: madre menma aun no ha llegado…ya es tarde ya casi son las 11:00pm

Hinata: es verdad dile a Kiba que se aliste iremos a buscarlo..

/puerta de konoha/ 

Kotetsu: ya es hora de cerrar la puerta..

Izumo: asi es ahora sigue la vigilancia nocturna andando… 

AMBOS NINJAS CIERRAN LAS PUERTAS….

HINATA JUNTO CON SU HIJA Y KIBA Y AKAMARU COMENZARON A BUSCAR EN TODAS PARTES A MENMA PERO NO LOGRABAN ENCONTRARLO…

Kiba: encontré el olor de Boruto junto con menma se dirige hacia afuera de konoha acaso ellos se fueron de la aldea?

Hinata: que has dicho? 

Himawari: ay que avisarle al hokage!

RAPIDAMENTE LOS NINJAS SE DIRIGIERON CON KAKASHI EL SEXTO HOKAGE PARA QUE LES AYUDARA…

Kakashi: que han dicho esto es malo…(sasuke….tenias razón Boruto es demasiado astuto…) 

Kakashi: enseguida mandare un grupo de ninjas experimentados *shikamaru estaba sorprendido aun se encontraba con Kakashi ayudándolo con el papeleo*

Kakashi logra hacer llamar varios ninjas jounin veteranos para que ayudaran a traer de vuelta a menma y a Boruto… 

Kakashi: shikamaru, sai, Konohamaru, Kiba, hinata, ino, Tenten, lee, chouji,shino su deber es traer de vuelta a menma Uzumaki , Boruto es demasiado fuerte y no quieren enfrentarse a el , el sabe si regresara o no les enseñare el mapa, lo mas probable es que se dirige hacia la nueva nación… 

*logra mostrar un mapa lo cual se lo entrega a shikamaru* 

Kakashi: pueden partir…esta misión es rango S asi que adelante! 

Todos: Kai!*desaparecen* 

Kakashi:(naruto…) 

/puertas de konoha/ 

Izumo y Kotetsu logran abrir las puertas para que los ninjas salieran rápidamente hacia la búsqueda de los dos ninjas rubios…. 

/nuevo continente…../ 

UN NINJA DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA LOGRO INFILTRARSE AL NUEVO PAIS DIRIGENDOSE HACIA LA ALDEA.. 

Sasuke:(logre infiltrarme a la aldea…ahora buscare respuestas….)

SASUKE SE ENCONTRABA CAMINANDO ENTRE VARIOS ALDEANOS DE AHÍ PERO EL TENIA PUESTA UNA CAPUCHA LO CUAL LLAMABA LA ATENCION DE LOS ALDEANOS HASTA QUE…..

?: tu no eras a ninguna parte eres un ninja de afuera cierto?

Sasuke:(se dieron cuenta que me infiltre imposible…) 

DE PRONTO APARECIERON MAS NINJAS RODEANDO A SASUKE.. 

Sasuke:(no se miran tan fuertes quizás pueda derrotarlos )

LOS ALDEANOS COMENZARON A RETIRARSE DEL LUGAR….

[NARRADOR:(EL HOSHIKAGE ES DEL ANIME NO PERTENECE AL MANGA YA QUE SEÑALAN QUE SOLO HAY CINCO KAGES PERO EN ESTE FIC INCLUIRE AL HOSHIKAGE…ASI QUE TOMARE PRESTADO EL NOMBRE PARA DAR COMIENZO A ESTA SAGA DE ACUERDO…INCLUIRE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE PELICULAS….OJO….LAS UNICAS PELICULAS QUE TIENEN COHERENCIA EN ESTE FIC SON LAS DE BORUTO THE LAST, Y LA DE BORUTO THE MOVIE COMO SE HAN DADO CUENTA.. ASI QUE EMPECEMOS CON LA TRAMA…]

*de pronto aparecen 2 ninjas* 

Hoshikage: el es sasuke uchiha….el del rinnegan y del sharingan…. 

Sasuke:(me conoce…ese tipo tiene puesto un sombrero de kage será el líder de la aldea…ya veo….sin duda es el líder…) 

Hoshikage: mui encárgate de sasuke uchiha…

Sasuke: he*sonrisa* no crean que me derrotaran tan fácil *se quita el gorro*

"ese es sasuke uchiha que estará haciendo aquí, al parecer se metió en problemas…." 

Sasuke logra sacar su Katana agregándole chidori rápidamente para atacar al sujeto llamado mui 

Mui se percata del ataque de sasuke lo cual rápidamente utiliza una técnica "espada de fuego" logrando crear una llamarada de fuego de su mano lo cual se lanza hacia sasuke.. 

Sasuke: logra esquivar el ataque de mui lo cual rápidamente contra ataca con su katon! 

Ambos comenzaron a crear alboroto en el lugar haciendo que llegaran mas guardias para apoyar a mui y al Hoshikage… 

Hoshikage: suficiente mui! Yo me are cargo del sharingan! 

Sasuke: *risas**sonrisa* Entonces peleare contigo enserio! 

Sasuke comienza a elevar su chakra logrando invocar al susanoo

Hoshikage:( vaya sorpresa veamos que tanto puedes resistir mi poder) 

Hoshikage: suficiente… Jutsu"absorbcion" 

El Hoshikage logra levantar su palma de su mano logrando crear una ráfaga de viento que rápidamente toca al Susano de sasuke….

Sasuke:(pero que mi chakra….me lo esta drenando….)*Susano desaparece* 

Después el Hoshikage rápidamente logra derribar a sasuke

Hoshikage: Jutsu Vuelo sin sombra…. 

El Hoshikage logra moverse a una velocidad muy rápida, golpeando a sasuke en varios ángulos con rapidez, evitando cualquier tipo de oposición. Sasuke intentaba esquivarlo pero era inútil se había agotado la mayoría de su chakra y el Hoshikage ni siquiera había comenzado a pelear enserio. 

Sasuke logra caer al suelo.. 

Hoshikage: este es tu gran poder uchiha? Es una pena que te haiga derrotado tan fácilmente, escuche que eras ahora el ninja mas poderoso ya que murió tu amigo el hokage…es una pena…yo a el lo quería desafiar, quizás el si hubiera podido darme un poco mas de entretenimiento pero no termino muriendo mas fácil , y con unos ninjas de la aldea de la arena *risas burlonas*

Sasuke: (saben lo de gaara, aquí hay algo mas acaso el tuvo que ver algo en esto, será que el los envió) no te burles de naruto! *se logra levantar**logra crear un poderoso chidori*

Hoshikage: te acabare sasuke uchiha!"Jutsu absorbcion"*logra robarle el chidori a sasuke*

Sasuke: *impactado*! *rápidamente **lanza su** Katana al aire para esquivar el ataque* 

Hoshikage se había lanzado contra sasuke utilizando el chidori que había absorbido de sasuke pero sasuke logra teletransportarme al lugar donde estaba su Katana remplazándola de lugar

Hoshikage: eres muy hábil uchiha hehehe pero mírate nada mas estas acabado 

Sasuke:(no puede ser me derroto…acaso este es mi poder ni con el rinnegan pude hacerles frente y tampoco pude ser útil e fallado?) 

Sasuke de pronto cae inconsciente…..

sasuke:..sakura….Sarada…..Itachi…..e….fallado… 

RAPIDAMENTE EL HOSHIKAGE JUNTO CON MUI Y LOS NINJAS DE ESA ALDEA SE DIRIGIERON CON EL CAIDO UCHIHA…

Hoshikage: *risas* Vendrán a buscarlo estoy seguro….quizás nos pueda ser útil para comenzar con el plan *risa* Mui quiero que lo lleves a nuestra prisión de acuerdo y lo pongan en los calabozos para que no pueda salir de ahí*se retira el Hoshikage*

Mui se acerca al caído sasuke

Mui:(a sido de los ninjas que ha durado mas peleando con el ni siquiera yo e podido durar tanto tiempo peleando con el Hoshikage es demasiado fuerte…) *mui coloca su mano sobre el pecho del caído sasuke "Prisión celestial" 

DE PRONTO APARECE UNA FORMULA EN EL CUERPO DE SASUKE UCHIHA

SASUKE DE PRONTO COMENZO A GRITAR

Sasuke: aaaaaaa! Arde!

"ese jutsu que es"?

aldeano cerca del sujeto: es el jutsu de los ninjas que deciden infiltrarse a la aldea sin tener el código que tu traes puesto, cuando mui utiliza esa técnica con un prisionero este se marea y cansa al momento, además sufre fuertes dolores, igual se te esfuerzas demasiado en utilizar tu chakra la formula tiene un efecto peligroso ya que te puedes quemar hasta morir.

Mui junto con los ninjas se llevan a sasuke a la cárcel.

Ninjas: andando ya todos pueden regresar a los deberes…

"(ya veo me e salvado ya que ayude alguien que tenia ese código y me lo entrego interesante quien lo hubiera dicho….necesito saber si ellos tienen que ver algo con el atentado del hokage)" 

/rumbo hacia la nueva nación/

Boruto y menma se dirigían a una velocidad increíble pero decidieron descansar ya que era algo tarde y menma se había agotado..

Boruto logra prender una fogata y instalar un campamento y comienzan a cenar un poco de comida de la cual había traído. 

Boruto(kurama tengo una sensación extraña desde hace 1 hora será que mi sensei sasuke le haiga pasado algo?) 

Kurama: no lo creo pero si debes tener cuidado recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez , sasuke casi lo atrapan y el rápidamente se dirigió a salvarte…

Boruto: asi es…pero ahora soy mas fuerte y estoy seguro que puedo ayudar en algo… 

Menma: oye hermano tengo un presentimiento extraño…"byakugan"

Boruto:(que le pasara)

Menma: hermano! Vienen ninjas de la hoja por nosotros viene mama junto con unos ninjas!

Boruto: que! *activa byakugan* (es verdad ya casi llegan!)

AMBOS NINJAS DESACTIVAN SU BYAKUGAN

Kiba: Ustedes a donde creen que van!

Shikamaru: Boruto, menma, tenemos ordenes de traerlos de vuelta a la aldea! 

Hinata: hijos! Que creen que hacen!

Ino: tienen que regresar a la aldea de inmediato! 

Tenten: tendrán que hacerlo por las buenas! 

Boruto:(tendré que pelear con ellos sin herirlos gravemente veamos de acuerdo)….

Menma: hermano que aremos?

Boruto: *sonrisa* Menma toma este mapa y quiero que te adelantes encuentra a sasuke sensei

BORUTO RAPIDAMENTE LANZA UN KUNAI CON TODA SUS FUERZAS Y LOGRA TELETRANSPORTAR A MENMA DONDE HABIA CAIDO EL KUNAI 

Hinata: menma!

Boruto: madre no te preocupes el estará bien, ahora la pregunta será, quieren luchar conmigo?

Lee: Boruto no hagas las cosas más difíciles créeme que esta vez podemos derrotarte…

Kiba intento aprovechar el momento para poder ir a buscar a menma pero había un clon de sombra de Boruto que rápidamente le dio una patada que lo regreso al lugar donde estaba. 

Boruto: ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, tienen dos opciones, o regresar a la aldea o que los derrote aquí y terminen gravemente heridos…

Shino:…..

sai:…..

Hinata: lo siento hijo pero esta vez debes hacernos caso*activando byakugan*

Boruto:(de verdad quiere que luche con ella no podre lastimarla….que hago kurama que sugieres) 

Kurama: tendrás que usar mi chakra para hacerles frente ellos juntos te pueden derrotar…. 

DE PRONTO LEE COMENZO A ABRIR SUS PUERTAS DEL DOLOR LOGRANDO ABRIR HASTA LA QUINTA PUERTA 

Boruto: de verdad no quiero pelear por favor no lo hagan dejen las ordenes del hokage por un momento no ven que es una trampa!

Lee: lo siento Boruto pero es mi deber ninja ¡! Serás llevado por la fuerza a la aldea de konoha! 

DE VERDAD QUE SORPRESAS HAN PASADO SASUKE FUE VENCIDO POR EL HOSHIKAGE QUE SUCEDERA CON SASUKE EN EL CALABOZO ACASO SERA AHORA UN ESCLAVO O ESCAPARA DE AHI?,QUIEN ES EL OTRO SUJETO APARTE DE SASUKE QUE LOGRO INFILTRARSE EN LA ALDEA, QUE SUCEDIÓ CON MENMA, BORUTO DERROTARA A LEE? QUE HARAN LOS COMPAÑEROS DE LEE PARA DERROTAR A BORUTO? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO GRR 


	17. Capitulo 17: La Mision De Naruto

Capitulo 17: Naruto vivo? ¿Misión Ultra Secreta? TEMPORADA 2 CAP: 4

/Flashback…/

[Oficina del hokage]

Kakashi 6to hokage: Oye tenzo(*yamato*) quiero que tomes el camino mas corto rumbo a la nueva nación te daré este mapa, con esto llegaras mas rápido y podrías investigar un poco mas el asunto de acuerdo.

Capitán Yamato: de acuerdo lord hokage, alguna otra cosa que necesitaría saber?

Kakashi 6to hokage: dicen que para infiltrarse en la aldea estará algo difícil trata de ver que ocupas para entrar y asi evitas tener problemas de acuerdo..

Capitán Yamato: de acuerdo cualquier cosa les estaré mandando unos pergaminos.

Kakashi 6to hokage: me parece perfecto…

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

/nueva nación/

Yamato:(se han llevado a sasuke esto es malo…tratare de ver si lo podre rescatar ya que por lo que veo esa técnica es muy peligrosa y no solo eso ese kage al parecer de esta aldea es muy poderoso…)

/CON LOS DE LA HOJA/(BOSQUE DEL OCASO)

*Boruto comienza a crear un rasengan*

Lee con una velocidad impresionante logra atacar a Boruto interrumpiendo su rasengan dándole sus mejores golpes

Lee: Toma esto Boruto! Gran remolino de Konoha! *Boruto sale volando*"Golpe de Konoha"! 

Boruto:(es demasiado veloz si no hago algo me va a dejar inconsciente)

Lee: ni creas que e acabado, comienza a correr rápidamente y logra darle una patada directamente en el estomago a Boruto , rápidamente cambia de ataque con su puño logrando lanzarlo al aire y comenzando a dar varias secuencias de golpe logrando derribarlo hacia la tierra! Boom!

Kiba: acaso lo logro?

Sai: no lo creo apenas empieza la pelea

*espías de la nueva nación*

ninja: avisemos al Hoshikage al parecer son ninjas de la hoja! Andando

*algún lugar de la frontera de la nueva nación*

Se encontraba un sujeto descansando cerca de una cascada.

*coloca su campamento*

"espero que todo salga bien, *suspira*

/ en algún lugar muy cerca de la nueva nación/

MENMA SE ENCONTRABA CORRIENDO A TODA VELOCIDAD YA QUE LAS ORDENES DE SU HERMANO UZUMAKI ERA DIRIGIRSE A LA NUEVA NACIÓN Y ENCONTRAR A SU SENSEI PERO ESTABA YA DEMASIADO OSCURO QUE NO LOGRABA VER HACIA DONDE SE DIRIGÍA EN EL TRANSCURSO DEL CAMINO EL LOGRO TIRAR EL KUNAI DONDE LO HABÍA TELE TRANSPORTADO SU HERMANO…

/en la prisión/

Muí se dirigía con el cuerpo de sasuke uchiha hacia el calabozo.

Muí: aquí es*avienta el cuerpo de sasuke al suelo*

Sasuke: ustedes….no…se…saldrán…con…la…suya…..

Muí: He he apenas es el comienzo ahora podremos aniquilar a konoha mas fácil, al estar aquí en este calabozo nos distes la victoria, ahora solo falta el hijo del séptimo hokage y para asegurarme de que no escaparas de aquí e colocado varios papeles bomba, para escapar necesitas salir del laberinto muajajaja*lo encadena y logra hacer un jutsu de mano y después de realizar tal jutsu se retira*

Sasuke:(esto es malo Boruto, ese kage quien carajos es tiene un poder increíble, ahora solo queda confiar en Boruto….)

/con Boruto y los demás bosque del ocaso/

Hinata: Kiba kun! Lee: He he lo e derrotado ,ven fue fácil*impactado*

De pronto el ninja que estaba en el suelo desaparece.

Lee:(un clon de sombras no puede ser)*recibe un poderoso rasengan*Boom!

Tenten: lee!

Todos los demás igual quedaron sorprendidos. Lee pierde el poder de las 5 puertas y cae.

Boruto: se los advertí!

Kiba: como te atreves! Gattsugaa!

Boruto: palma del vació!*logra derribar a Kiba y arrojarlo lejos*

hinata: porque lo hiciste Boruto!

SHINO RÁPIDAMENTE CONTRA ATACA CON SUS INSECTOS PERO BORUTO MUY FACILMENTE LOS ANIQUILA CON SU ROTACIÓN ESTILO HYUGA.

Boruto: Lo siento pero no puedo dejarlos ganar!

Sai: estas en problemas Boruto! (listo ya esta terminado) Jutsu "lanzamiento de depredadores acechantes"

DE PRONTO APARECE UN TIGRE GIGANTE QUE RÁPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGE HACIA BORUTO LO CUAL ESTE MIRA QUE ESTA ALGO COMPLICADO DERROTARLO Y DECIDE UTILIZAR EL CHIDORI PARA ACABAR CON EL DIBUJO DE SAI.

Sai:(chidori….)

Choji: "Jutsu Tanque de carne"

Choji de pronto se transforma en una gran bola que gira a gran velocidad.

Boruto:(tskk rayos ya perdí mucho tiempo peleando con ellos enserio no quiero lastimarlos mas)

Boruto: Pondré aprueba este nuevo jutsu" Descarga de rasengans"

Boruto lanza 5 rasengan que impactan con Choji lo cual este se desvía y cae! boom!

Shikamaru:(eso fue increíble…no hay duda que es el hijo de naruto….)

DE PRONTO APARECE KONOHAMARU!

Konohamaru: te tengo Boruto Uzumaki Rasengan! Boom!

Boruto:(sensei!)aggg

Shikamaru: buen trabajo Konohamaru , Jutsu" posesión de sombra"

Boruto:(me han atrapado!)

Ino se encontraba curando a los demás que se encontraban heridos.

*en el castillo del Hoshikage*

Ninjas: avisen al lord Hoshikage que hay ninjas de la aldea oculta de la hoja combatiendo en el valle del ocaso donde esta el bosque…

Hoshikage: que han dicho? Ninjas de la hoja, interesante busquen a muí enseguida y díganle que vaya con ustedes a averiguar si planean hacer algo los de la hoja lo descubriremos.

Ninjas: Hai!

*en el campamento del extraño*

"otra pesadilla, caminare un rato para olvidar eso….."

/Menma cerca de la frontera/

Menma se había perdido y no sabia para donde quedaba la nueva nación, tenia mucho miedo hasta que vio una fogata y decidió pedir ayuda.

De pronto menma llega a un campamento de unos ninjas extranjeros logrando llamar la atención.,,

Ninja 1: pero miren un ninja de konoha!

Menma: disculpen busco la nueva nación saben donde queda..

Ninja 1: si esta muy cerca.

Menma: bueno gracias me voy…

Ninja 1: Que, te vas sin antes comenzar la fiesta…*se acerca a menma*

Menma: aléjate de mi*un poco asustado*

Ninja 2:El niño se puso agresivo, enseñémosles quien manda, por alguna razón se me hace familiar ese crio!

Ninja 3: se parece a uno de los hokages!

Ninja 4: que lo hubiera dicho! Quizás sea familiar de ese tal Naruto!

Ninja 5: He he lo secuestraremos! Así konoha temblara ante nosotros!

Menma: (esto es malo! ….)*cara de preocupado* 

"al parecer allá se encuentra un campamento *suspira*"*se dirige hacia allá*

UNO DE LOS NINJAS RÁPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGE HACIA MENMA Y LOGRA DARLE UN GOLPE EN EL ESTOMAGO Y DESPUÉS LOGRAN REMATAR CON UNA PATADA LOGRANDO HACER QUE CAIGA SOBRE UNA CASA DE ACAMPAR….

Menma:(hermano Boruto….!)*cara de miedo*

Ninja 4: *logra sacar un kunai* No te muevas o si no morirás muajajaja

Menma:(tengo que hacerlo o si no estaré en problemas)*Boruto rápidamente saca una Katana que tenia aguardada y logra atacar al ninja impactando sus armas logrando dejar algo sorprendido al ninja*

Ninja 4: hehehe al parecer el niño piensa desafiarme ami un chunin!*logra alejarse de menma*

Ninja 4: toma esto Fuuton"viento divino"

DE PRONTO SE CREA UNA GRAN POTENCIA DE AIRE QUE IMPIDE A MENMA MOVERSE, NI ATACAR.

Menma:(me capturo en su jutsu esto es malo!)

*un sujeto había llegado se encontraba detrás de unos arbustos*

"al parecer tienen un combate…"*mira al niño que esta siendo atacado*

"(ese suéter como es que lo tiene acaso será el?)

Ninja 3: buen trabajo ese crió es nuestro muajajaja pediremos una muy buena recompensa por el!

Menma:(rayos tendré que demostrar un poco mis habilidades)*activando byakugan*

"(byakugan)"*cara de impactado* (se dará cuenta que estoy aquí , bueno esto estará interesante)

Ninja 1: pero que! Es del clan hyuga ¡! No hay duda es el hijo de ese tal naruto!

"(pero que hace en un lugar como este?)"

Menma:(por favor no me falles ahora jutsu)*menma logro concentrar su chakra*

Menma: Palmas del vacio ¡!

*logro contra atacar el aire que lo tenia atrapado*

Ninja 4: deshizo mi jutsu!

Ninja 5: Veamos si esquivara este jutsu *risas*(tan solo es un niño pero por lo que veo quizás sea algo mas lo pondré aprueba) Jutsu" Fuuton Dai kamaitachi "

*el ninja crea un poderoso torbellino de aire que se dirigía rápidamente hacia menma lo cual este contraataco con su kaiten*

Menma:" Rotación estilo hyuga"(kaiten) Logrando frenar el ataque del enemigo

Ninja 5: *risas* vaya al parecer el niño demuestra ser muy hábil no hay duda que eres un niño increíble con razón llevas esa banda genin…

"(es un niño apenas y le dieron banda genin interesante…)"

Menma: ahora es mi turno de atacar! *toma con mucha fuerza su Katana y rápidamente se dirige hacia los ninjas* Tomen esto "Kuro No Tatsumaki" *comienza a a dar vueltas sobre si mismo a una velocidad rápida logrando cortar varios arboles en su camino* Los ninjas lograron esquivar el ataque de menma logrando dispersarse para poder contra atacar

Ninja 3: ahora es mi turno!" Fuuton Reppuken"* lanza una fuerte corriente de aire hacia menma logrando derribarlo**menma a logra soltar su Katana

"(le ayudare o estará en aprietos)"

Menma:*suspira* Son muy fuertes…"Clon de sombra"*comienza a generar algo de chakra en su mano comenzando a tomar forma*

"(!ese jutsu!)"

Ninja 2: acabemos con esto entonces!"Jutsu Fuuton: Fuuryudan No jutsu"(técnica del dragon del viento)* logra crear un enorme dragon con una fuerza increíble de aire que se dirigía a menma lo cual este le impacta su poderoso rasengan!

Menma: Rasengan! BOOOOOOOOOOM!

*SE LOGRA LEVANTAR EL POLVO EN EL LUGAR*

Ninja 2:*cof*cof* que fue ese jutsu?

Ninja 4: al parecer el rasengan un increíble jutsu..que solo el hokage de la aldea de la hoja lo sabia hacer …

DE PRONTO DESAPARECE EL POLVO DEL LUGAR Y APARECE MENMA HERIDO DE SU MANO

Menma:*desactivando byakugan* *suspira* No pienso rendirme aun..*comienza a ver borroso*

"OIGAN USTEDES DÉJENLO EN PAZ"

Ninja 1: Que nos harás, no me hagas reír*risas*

"yo se los advertí"  
DE PRONTO EL NINJA 1 CAE AL SUELO RÁPIDAMENTE SIENDO DERROTADO POR EL NUEVO SUJETO.

Ninja 2 y 3: imposible no puede ser!*boom*

Ninja 4 y 5:*sus caras estaban pálidas *boom*

Menma:(al parecer alguien me salvo….quien pudo salvarme….Boruto hermano fuiste tu?)

"OYE ESTAS BIEN?"

*logra ver a un sujeto con un gorro**cae inconsciente*

"PELEASTE MUY BIEN DESCANSA"

"*suspira*"al parecer se encontrara bien me pregunto que estará haciendo afuera de la aldea…*logra recoger la Katana de menma y a el y se retiran del lugar* *comienza a soltar lagrimas* *cara de alegría*

/con Boruto y los demás/

Boruto: tskk!

(mente de Boruto)

kurama: oye mocoso porque no utilizas ese jutsu que te enseño el uchiha al parecer es un buen momento con eso podrías escapar

Boruto: si pero es mucho chakra terminare algo agotado

Kurama: muajajaja tu aslo o quieres regresar a la aldea de la hoja…

/fin de la conversación/

Shikamaru: bueno ahora nos dividiremos para que unos busquen a menma Uzumaki.

Shikamaru: los que irán a buscarlo serán ,hinata, Kiba, sai y ino los demás nos llevaremos a Boruto a la aldea de la hoja.

Boruto:(esta bien ya se lo que haré cuando menos se lo esperen utilizare ese jutsu, espérame un poco mas menma…)

Hinata: si esta bien nos vamos  
Kiba: por supuesto.

Boruto: (porque odio tanto a Kiba….)

Sai: ino andando.

El grupo se logra dividir y el equipo de rescate se dirige a buscar a menma.

Shikamaru: bueno, nosotros nos encargaremos de Boruto así que andando Uzumaki.

Los restantes se dirigen hacia konoha…

/campamento del extraño/

menma comienza a despertarse.

Menma: donde..estoy?*se logra levantar y ve una cascada y un hermoso rió.

Menma:"byakugan"*comienza a revisar el lugar**no logra ver a nadie* [desactiva su byakugan]

Menma comienza a ver varias cosas que habían ahí del sujeto que lo rescato.

Menma: se me hacen familiares estas cosas que el tiene*suspira* Logra abrir una maleta y encuentra un….pero si eso es…*cara de impactado*

"(se ha despertado)"

MENMA DE PRONTO SIENTE QUE ALGUIEN SE APROXIMA Y LOGRA GUARDAR TODO Y DECIDE ACOSTARSE DE NUEVO.

"veo que has despertado", "tranquilo no voy a hacerte nada"

Menma comienza a observar al extraño.(tiene una capucha)

Menma: tu me salvaste?

"así es yo te salve, eres de konoha que haces por estos rumbos niño aquí es muy peligroso estas en una misión?.."

Menma: lo siento me e perdido, y si….

"sabes algo si yo no hubiera llegado a tiempo te hubiera pasado algo, siempre debe haber trabajo en equipo, y tu eres un niño demasiado joven para tener misiones"

Menma: de acuerdo no soy ninja aun, mi hermano me dio esa banda porque creía que ya era fuerte.

"tu hermano"?

Menma: así es se llama Boruto Uzumaki…

"(impactado) ya veo…. Tu hermano será sancionado cuando descubran lo que hizo. Por cierto entonces eres menma Uzumaki"

Menma: así es soy el tercer hijo de naruto Uzumaki, aunque no lo logre conocer….madre decidió tirar todas las fotos de padre solo dejo una de cuando era niño ….es una tristeza pero hubo alguien

que cuido de mi en su ausencia.

"quien fue que cuido de ti?..""

Menma: mi madre, mi hermana y un tal Kiba que cuida de nosotros.

"Kiba?"*suspiro*

Menma:(se ha puesto algo triste debería preguntarle porque tiene ese…. ¿?….)

"cual era tu misión?"

Menma: mi hermano Boruto y yo venimos a buscar al rival de mi padre, bueno eso cuentan por ahí, se llama sasuke al parecer se metió en la nueva nación pero no sabemos donde podrá estar, teníamos que encontrarlo.

"Sasuke uchiha "?(Kakashi lo habrá mandado? Se adelanto…)

Menma: si sasuke el del sharingan.

"ya veo interesante y tu hermano porque no estuvo contigo"?

Menma: se quedo a tener un enfrentamiento con los ninjas de la hoja, mi madre también estaba ahí al parecer querían que regresáramos a la aldea.

"….y tu hermano se quedo combatiendo con ellos?"

"(creo que iremos a dar una vuelta me dio un mal presentimiento)"

Menma: así es. Por cierto quien eres?

"yo soy alguien muerto…."

Menma: alguien muerto?(acaso…el…es…no quizás solo sea un conocido..)

"así es creen que morí y es mejor estar así…"

Menma: de que aldea vienes claro si puedo saber?

"igual de dónde vienes tu de konoha"

Menma: y porque no regresas a la aldea?

"sigo en una misión" "regresare cuando la haiga terminado.

Menma:(conoció ami padre?)o entonces estas de infiltrado, por cierto tu conociste a mi padre entonces!

*suspiro*

Menma: por favor me podrías contar la muerte de mi padre, madre nunca me la contó ni tampoco hermano ni mi hermana…..y luego escuche que el cuerpo de padre lo robaron….*suelta lagrimas*

"se confió en su ultima pelea…" "tu hermana la habían secuestrado, pero tu padre y tu hermano fueron a rescatarla, tu hermano salvo a tu hermana ya que tu padre había caído en la trampa del enemigo, al parecer esos enemigos fueron enviados por alguien, y tu hermano no pudo salvar a tu padre y el cayo.

Menma: con que eso fue lo que paso *snifff* sniiff*

"luego de eso hicieron el funeral y fue enterrado, al otro día su cuerpo ya no estaba lo habían robado o quizás paso algo mas…."

Menma: algo mas?

"quizás este vivo…"

Menma: en verdad lo crees!

"existe esa posibilidad pero bueno 6 años han pasado desde eso no?"

menma: si pero igual el es mi padre y lo quiero conocer como de lugar y mas si esta vivo!

"*cara de alegría* me alegra oírte hablar así…tu madre hinata como ha estado todo este tiempo?"  
Menma:(tenia razón, es conocido de mi padre, aunque nose porque estoy tan feliz, conoce ami madre ) bueno creo que estaba muy triste por lo ocurrido de mi padre pero hasta donde se, Kiba comenzó a acercarse a ella ../interrumpido/

"*cara de serio* tu madre ha sufrido mucho por la pérdida de el vrd"

Menma: si pero madre dice que yo me parezco mucho a el y es por eso que siempre me ayuda en todo.

"en verdad te pareces a el cuando era un niño"

"por cierto esa técnica que usaste el rasengan quien te la enseño?"

Menma: me la enseño una vez el 6to hokage, Kakashi.

"en serio?"

Menma: si, estaba en el recreo de la academia cuando vi como les enseñaba el famoso rasengan de mi padre. Vi como lo hacia y hize teorías de cómo hacerlo, tarde 1 año en realizarlo.

"el 4to hokage fue el creador de esa técnica el tardo 3 años en perfeccionarlo mientras que a tu padre le tomo un poco mas de un mes dominarlo bajo sus propias limitaciones, aunque se debe tener en cuenta que el Cuarto lo invento, lo que es mas difícil que aprender".

Menma: 2 meses y mi padre ya sabia hacerlo increíble!

"tu padre logro cumplir su sueño pero al parecer las cosas no salieron como el pensaba"

Menma: si lose..

"bueno alístate iremos a buscar a los de la hoja"

Menma: por que?* comienza a ponerse su ropa*

"ten esto" "porque quizás necesiten ayuda" *le lanza su suéter*

Menma: o gracias, no te preocupes mi hermano no les haría daño, y además el es el shinobi mas fuerte.

"bueno, andando este lugar asi se queda nadie ha venido aquí asi que andando."

Menma: Hai,!*ambos ninjas desaparecen*

/Bosque del ocaso/

Ya se estaba haciendo de día y el equipo de rescate aun no encontraba a menma.

Sai e ino lograron encontrar el kunai que había lanzado Boruto.

*se reunieron.

Kiba: es por aquí el olor me lleva a ese lugar de allá…

hinata:"byakugan" mas adelante hay un campamento pero parece destruido.

Sai: ay que tener cuidado.

Ino: si andando.

/con yamato/

El capitán yamato se encontraba cerca de la cárcel tratando de averiguar si había alguna forma de entrar pero había mucha vigilancia y sabia que eso iba a ser difícil.

Yamato: mandare un pergamino a Kakashi para que sepa lo que esta sucediendo aquí.*rápidamente hace el pergamino y hace que un ave se lo lleve*

¿?: asi que tu eres otro infiltrado mas….*golpea fuertemente a yamato*

Yamato:*no me percate de su presencia*

/con menma y el sujeto/

"menma espera creo que ya se lo que haremos llevamos rato caminando y nada que los hemos encontrado"*ambos ninjas se detienen y descansan*

Menma: que le pasaron a tus ojos ¿?

"descuida ven sigamos ya los encontré"*ambos se levantan y continúan

Menma:(no me había dado cuenta que su mano estaba vendada, que le habrá pasado)

"que sucede menma?"*

Menma: que le paso a tu mano?

"o esto es una larga historia, fue un combate importante donde Salí victorioso y rescate ami amigo de la oscuridad".

/con el equipo de rescate en el campamento /

Kiba: están muertos….(este olor nuevamente ya lo había presenciado….)

Sai: fue un ninja el que los aniquilo.

Ino: miren eso, los arboles están cortados por medio de una Katana..

Hinata: no logre encontrar nada, pero al parecer aquí estuvo menma*cara de triste*

Kiba: lo vamos a encontrar hinata tranquila, solo que su olor esta mezclado con alguien mas….ay que seguir.(se acercan 5 personas)

*de pronto aparecen ninjas de la nueva nación *

Mui: asi que son ustedes los ninjas de konoha que traen alboroto.*4 ninjas se ponen a ala defensiva*

Sai: nosotros no los matamos.

Kiba: solo venimos a buscar un niño que se nos extravió eso es todo ya nos iremos de aquí!

Ino: cuidado vienen a atacarnos!

Mui rápidamente lanza varios papeles bomba los cuales comenzaron a explotar , *se logra mucho humo lo cual esto complico las cosas para los ninjas de konoha*

Kiba: rayos, me separe de hinata donde esta!*recibe un golpe*

Kiba: aggg!

Mui: que sucede ninja de konoha que patético, tu amiga ya es prisionera mía mis ninjas se la han llevado.

Sai se percata que uno de los ninjas se lleva a su queridísima ino lo cual este rápidamente interviene y logra acabar con el enemigo!

Sai: ino estas bien!(esta inconsciente)

Ninja : tendrás que pelear conmigo!

Sai: tu maldito!*logra poner a ino abajo de un árbol*

Sai se dirige para atacar al ninja pero es sorprendido por otros 2.

Sai:(rayos esto es malo).

Mientras tanto el otro ninja que faltaba ya se había llevado a hinata, se dirigía ala nueva nación.  
*mientras tanto 2 ninjas estaban cada vez mas cerca*

Menma: ese sujeto se lleva a mama que habrá pasado!

"(maldito!)Menma quédate aquí".

Ninja: que mujer de konoha lastima que sea del bando enemigo.*recibe una patada en el hombro y cae al suelo*

"*logra atrapar a hinata* estas bien?"

Hinata:*abre los ojos despacio* quien eres tu…..*cara de impactada*…na..

"shhhhhhhh estas herida señorita déjame ayudarte"*logra colocar cuidadosamente a hinata en el suelo

El ninja que había caído al suelo logro recuperarse y se dirige hacia hinata y el ninja aliado.

Ninja: oye tu te has metido en problemas!

"el que se ha metido en problemas eres tu"*crea 2 rasengans*

Menma:(puede hacer el rasengan!)

Ninja: imposible esa técnica.….quien eres tu!

"soy un vengador" *logra impactar su jutsu contra la del enemigo….

Ninja: aaaaggggggggg*boooom*

"*carga a hinata* menma andando volveremos por los demás ellos estarán bien confía en mi.

Menma: claro andando!

/con mui y los demás/

*arroja a Kiba y a su perro inconscientes*

Mui: y bien ustedes que tal?

Ninjas: los tenemos *arrojan a sai al suelo gravemente herido*

Ino: ustedes no se saldrán con la suya

Ninja: mataron a un compañero.

Mui: silencio!*logra golpear a ino lo cual ella cae inconsciente*

Mui: llevémoslos al interrogatorio andando! (mataron un ninja malditos)

Ninjas: Hai!

*en el camino se topan a su otro compañero derrotado*

Mui: escapo la mujer, ya la veremos pronto andando..*cara enojadísimo* 

/en la cascada cerca del rió/

"*coloca a hinata en su tienda de campar*"*suelta lagrimas*

Menma: gracias por salvar a mama, ella esta bien verdad..

"si ella esta bien, no te preocupes ya despertara, me siento feliz de que no le haigan hecho nada malo."

Menma:*se lanza hacia el sujeto y lo abraza*

"*sonrisa*"

*hinata logra despertar*

Hinata sale de la tienda donde estaba acostada y mira a menma con un sujeto.

Hinata: menma!*cara de alegría*

Menma: mama has despertado,*suelta al sujeto y se dirige con su madre a abrazarla.

Hinata: menma, que bueno que te encuentres bien, quien es el acaso el te ha hecho daño*se pone en modo defensivo.

"yo no le haría nada a ese niño, es muy poderoso, se nota que tiene talento"

Menma: madre el me salvo y también a ti.

Hinata:(*logra recordar al sujeto que la cargaba*) Tu perdón…gracias, debemos ir con los demás.

"lo siento pero no quiero que estén en problemas no irán a ninguna parte"

Hinata: quien te has creído*le toma la mano con fuerza*

"ellos están atrapados y la única manera de salvarlos es entrar en la nueva nación y rescatarlos, ese que te tenia atrapada era un ninja de la nación que esta de este lado"*la suelta*

hinata: entonces iré a pedir ayuda.

"no ellos saben que tu escapaste y estarán buscándote encima yo mate al sujeto que te llevaba no iba a permitir que te dañaran"

Hinata:(ya recordé el se parecía a naruto….kun.) Tu quien eres…

"yo soy un ninja muerto…e estado en una misión durante 6 años, renuncie a todo lo que tenia para mantener ami familia a salvo, los deje en la soledad, no conocí a cierta persona, pero que va de seguro ellos ya se habrán olvidado de mi…."

Hinata:*desconcertada*(de quien hablara lo conozco?)

Menma: el viene de konoha madre….

Hinata: puedo saber tu nombre…?

"no es importante"

Hinata: quizás yo conozca a tu familia…

"no la conoces hina…." "descansen no seguiré hablando si se retiran de este lugar lo sabré y créame que los traeré de vuelta ya en unas horas mas nos infiltraremos a la nación yo are mi misión y ustedes la suya….

Hinata: de acuerdo….gracias…*abraza a menma*

*el sujeto se retira del lugar*

hinata: menma gracias al cielo que estés bien, escucha es nuestra oportunidad de irnos..!

menma: no mama, yo quiero ayudar a ese hombre y quiero saber mas de el, el te salvo utilizo el jutsu de mi padre el rasengan para salvarte se puso furioso cuando te llevaban.

hinata: que has dicho menma…*cara de sorpresa*

Menma: si madre aparte tiene una mano vendada acaso no la vistes?

Hinata:(eso es imposible porque esta pasando esto…..) no la vi menma….

Menma: aparte conoce a sasuke y me contó varias cosas como la muerte de padre..

hinata: que has dicho…

menma: pero sobre todo me dijo que había la posibilidad que estuviera vivo….

Hinata:!

*el sujeto logra escuchar todo*

"*suelta lagrimas*(tengo que hablar con ellos)

*logra pasar 20 minutos después de esa charla…..*

MENMA SE HABÍA QUEDADO DORMIDO EN LA TIENDA DEL SUJETO MISTERIOSO MIENTRAS TANTO HINATA ESTABA DESPIERTA DECIDIÓ UTILIZAR EL BYAKUGAN PARA SABER DONDE ESTABA EL SUJETO PERO NO LOGRO VER NADA ASÍ QUE DECIDIÓ VER LAS COSAS QUE TRAÍA EL SUJETO.

Hinata: veamos aquí no hay nada…solo kunais, muy viejos,*por lo que veo el era de konoha**de pronto saca un suéter naranjado con negro*(este suéter le perteneció a naruto kun…)

*hinata decide guardar el suéter y sale de la tienda*

hinata:(acaso naruto esta vivo, si estoy segura que es el, pude verlo pero porque fingió su muerte, no es verdad el en verdad murió el era el jinchuriki acaso estoy paranoica…..)*comienza a soltar lagrimas*

hinata: naruto…kun…snifff..snifff, te extraño mucho ¡! Quisiera que estuvieras aquí ami lado porque te tuviste que ir porque!

*en la tienda*

"asi que ella busco entre mis cosas….tengo que decirle la verdad…"

*se dirige a buscar a hinata y la encuentra*

*se aproxima a hinata*

Hinata: déjame sola….

*habían varias luciérnagas *

"que encuentro mas nostálgico no crees?"

Hinata: (porque dijo eso) porque lo dices….*voltea y ve las luciérnagas*

"no es nada olvídalo"*comienza a irse de ahí….*

hinata: espera!*mira su mano vendada.

*voltea*

"creí que querías estar sola…"

Hinata: solo quería disculparme, no tenia porque tratarte asi de mal…

"estas molesta y es normal, no te preocupes"

Hinata: porque dices que estas muerto…..

"yo estoy vivo dentro de sus corazones" "hinata yo lo siento mucho…" "me retiro hablamos mañana.(no puedo decirte la verdad)

Hinata logra tomarlo de la mano.

"que haces"

Hinata: dime la verdad quien eres tu….vi entre tus cosas un suéter que le perteneció ami marido, y no solo eso menma me contó cosas que no debía de saber cualquier persona, y sobre todo le dijiste que estaba vivo…y si mal no recuerdo dijiste que sigues en una misión hace 6 años….

"*cara de sorpresa*" "es verdad comenze esa misión hace 6 años para proteger ami familia y la aldea…el suéter es solo un recuerdo….

Hinata: que me dices de tu mano!

*impactado*

Hinata:*impactada* No..me digas que tu…eres…

*el sujeto abraza fuertemente a hinata*

"asi es hinata si soy yo naruto, tu esposo, estoy vivo*suelta lagrimas*….perdóname por no haber estado contigo durante todo este tiempo…

Hinata seguía impactada por esa noticia….

Naruto: hinata yo estoy pensando en todo aquello que perdí..se que ya no te merezco, ya que te mentí…se que tu confianza no confía en mi…..perdóname…*la toma de las manos* te echo de menos hinata… *la abraza lo mas fuerte que puede*

Hinata: naruto..kun..yo aun te amo*lo besa*

Hinata: gracias por estar aquí ami lado…esto es un sueño….jamás creí que volvería a verte…..gracias…*seguía las lagrimas saliendo a ambos….

Naruto: hinata, te recuerdo que sigo en una misión y mi deber es cumplirla, solo tu y Kakashi saben que estoy vivo….

Hinata: que has dicho Kakashi sabia que estabas vivo….

naruto: asi es amor...yo en verdad creí que estaba perdido, déjame contarte todo…*ambos se sientan*

Naruto: veras esto ocurrió en aquel día cuando se llevaron a himawari….

(FLASHBACK…DE NARUTO UZUMAKI….)

Boruto: Rasengan!*Boom*

Bandido: pero que!*cara de impactado**recibe el rasengan*

*NARUTO SE PERCATA QUE BORUTO ESTA PELEANDO CON EL BANDIDO*

Naruto:(pero si ese es Boruto debo evitar que sea atrapado por las cadenas…)

*DESAPARECE BORUTO JUNTO A HIMAWARI*

Naruto:(la logro rescatar ese es mi hijo)

Budista: pfff ese hijo tuyo es muy poderoso, se oye su nombre mucho últimamente, dicen que el te derroto en el ultimo accidente de konoha *risas*

naruto: si muero dejare todo en las manos de Boruto…

Budista: que tontería, acaso no lo entiendes, porque no te pones a pensar un poco? Nosotros fuimos enviados para matarte a ti primero, igual si fracaso ellos ya igualmente tendrán un nuevo plan…

Naruto: de quien hablas, quien te envió….

Budista: muajajaja ya que vas a morir te diré, un nuevo kage a aparecido y el será el nuevo kage de todas las 5 naciones, tu eres su objetivo si caes tu las demás aldeas caen fácil, después de ti seguiremos con ese tal uchiha, y tu hijo Boruto son los únicos que le preocupan al kage...

Naruto:(kurama no puedes darme un poco de chakra)

Kurama: (no naruto y falta poco para que yo salga de tu cuerpo y vas a morir….)

Naruto: asi que ese kage te contrato?!

Budista: asi es yo soy de la arena, si me matan creerán que ellos fueron los que te mandaron a matar y entonces habrá guerra la aldea de la arena contra la aldea de la hoja asi acabamos con dos aldeas fácilmente…se alzara una nación nunca antes vista *risa*

Naruto: entonces ese kage cuando aparecerá!

Budista: no te preocupes muy pronto pero tu ya no estarás ahí para contarlo, el matara a todos incluso a tu familia es una lastima….mas tardar en 6 años comenzara a actuar pero tu eres débil séptimo hokage, caíste en una emboscada muy fácilmente ahora sufrirás las consecuencias…

*lo demás ustedes ya lo conocen*

*Boruto logra aparecer cerca de su padre*

Boruto: padre!

Naruto: Boruto aléjate si esas cadenas te tocan te pasara lo mismo que ami….

Boruto: entonces debo derrotar al tipo que esta tocando la melodía! Resiste!

*Boruto desaparece de la vista de naruto*

*la historia continuaba*

/INTERIOR DE NARUTO.../

Kurama: naruto…ese sujeto esta a punto de sacarme…. No pude ser! Si lo hace entonces tu morirás…

Naruto: Kurama no creo que muera*el cuerpo de naruto brillaba….*

Kurama: que has dicho….

Naruto: kurama te buscare si quedo con vida ese sujeto fue manipulado por alguien que en verdad piensa hacer una destrucción masiva mas adelante y yo seré el que proteja la aldea de konoha y las demás y es mejor que crean que e muerto,(este es el poder que me dio el sabio de los seis caminos aunque se libere el kyubi yo podre sobrevivir abuelo gracias este regalo lo aprovechare para salvar mi familia y mi aldea aunque me cueste la soledad..….)(flashback del viaje al pasado )

/(flashback viaje del pasado)/

He he, quizás aun no lo sepas o no te lo dije, pero aun conservas el espíritu de ashura aun no has logrado la fase de ese chakra ya que contienes a kurama en tu interior y si llegara a salir morirías, pero no te preocupes yo te daré el sello para que lo despiertes una vez mas y acaben con esto de una buena vez por todas, derrota a Zetsu negro para evitar el Tsukuyomi infinito y asi que reviva mi madre!(aparte te daré algo especial creo que te servirá para después…) Úsalo una vez mas entonces cuando llegue el momento…

Naruto 7: abuelo, siento como que me distes algo más que solo el sello ….

hagoromo: correcto te di vida….ya lo entenderás…

Luego mas tarde…

Rikudo sennin: lo lamento pero debo regresar las cosas a su lugar…(naruto espero que el regalo que te di lo aprecies…mucha suerte….)

*de regreso con naruto y kurama*

Kurama: naruto!

DE PRONTO PASO LO PEOR KURAMA LOGRA SALIR DEL INTERIOR DE NARUTO

Naruto:(*desapareció el brillo….* vaya creo que ahora si no tengo salvación)*comienza a escupir sangre….*(después de todo al parecer si moriré )

Naruto:(me pregunto que eso que decía vida el abuelo será que moriré y mas tarde regresare con vida…)

Boruto: padre ….yo…no …fui…fuerte…*comienza a soltar lagrimas*

Naruto:(esa es la voz de Boruto…intentare darle animo y que se prepare para lo que viene, creo que ni puedo hablar…estoy demasiado débil….comienzo a ver borroso….) ts…boruto…cuida…a…tu…madre…y…a…himawari…por…mi…..yo….lo….siento…..no…..podre…seguir….con..ustedes.

Boruto: viejo que cosas dices, tu debes estar aquí conmigo!

Naruto:(lo estaré Boruto cuidare de ustedes desde las sombras ese nuevo enemigo me tiene preocupado….)*naruto logra sonreír*(siento que si moriré….) ¿Dónde estoy veo todo negro?

Rikudo sennin: tiempo sin verte naruto…..

Naruto 7: abuelo hola!

Rikudo sennin: veo que el yo del pasado te ayudo, te dio algo valioso…

Naruto 7: asi es, pero creo que ya e muerto..

Rikudo sennin: no has muerto estas atrapados en tu mente…aquí han pasado segundos allá afuera ya pasaron horas…

Naruto 7: abuelo un nuevo peligro se aproxima y si no hago algo todos pueden morir, mi deber es protegerlos…

Rikudo sennin: bien naruto tu ganas…*se escucha una voz [bosque del rey mono]

Naruto 7: quien dijo eso?

Rikudo sennin: tu lazo esta tan fuerte con kurama que su voz logro entrar aquí interesante….

Naruto 7: ya veo con que allá se dirigió…me parece perfecto, abuelo usted como ve será correcto decirles que puedo vivir sin kurama?

Rikudo sennin: no naruto quizás sea una trampa del enemigo ellos creen que has muerto…

Naruto 7: entonces será mejor observarlos desde las sombras…

Rikudo sennin: asi es… creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer naruto te volveré a ver solo quería que supieras que no estas solo ve….

*naruto despierta*

Naruto:(donde estoy…!)(pero que carajos estoy enterrado en el ataul!)

Naruto: bueno me tranquilizare y utilizare mi rasengan…*comienza a cargar un rasengan**logra escuchar voces….*  
?: hinata ….como sigues?

Hinata: pues ya un poco mejor y tu que haces aquí?

?: nose pensé que quizás querías hablar con alguien…

*de pronto hinata se comenzó a sentir mal…* *se desmaya*

Kiba: Hinata!

Himawari: mami!

Naruto:(esa era la voz de Kiba….["hinata algo te paso…lo siento espero y estés bien"] tendré que esperar un poco mas hasta que no quede nadie allá arriba*activa modo sennin*

Pasaron 2 horas….

Naruto: es hora*rasengan**logra explotar la tierra hasta salir de ahí*

Naruto: (logre salir bien ahora tengo que ocultarme bien para que nadie me logre ver…)*se dirige a su antiguo departamento*

Naruto: bien aquí hay una capucha negra bien esto servirá, mi traje de negro con naranja…me lo llevo será útil…estoy listo…(iré a echar un vistazo ami hinata)*desaparece*

/hospital de konoha/

Naruto:(aquí es la habitación donde esta mi hinata…bueno al parecer ahí esta Boruto, himawari y  
Kiba?*ese idiota que se cree que hace….*

Hinata:*suspira*Boruto vas a tener un hermanito muy pronto…..

Naruto:*impactadisimo*(tendré un tercer hijo…..)*suelta una lagrima*

Boruto:(un hermanito) Es enserio *logra poner una sonrisa feliz*

Naruto:(Boruto cuida bien de tu madre, conviértete en el ninja que deseas ser, sasuke creo que cuidara de ti, himawari igual tu hazte fuerte asta que yo regrese, y mi tercer hijo…espero y se llame menma… cuidensen familia espero volverlos a ver pronto) logra hacer ruido*desaparece*

Pero en ese momento por alguna razón hinata voltio hacia la ventana ya que creyó escuchar algo pero al parecer era el viento…

Kiba:(mi nariz detecto un aroma pero de repente desapareció extraño)

/oficina del hokage/

Kakashi se encontraba haciendo sus últimos papeleos cuando de pronto..se sorprende de ver un fantasma…

Naruto 7: oye tenemos que hablar…

Kakashi: pero que haces tu aquí!

Naruto 7: shhh!

Kakashi seguía sorprendido de que naruto estuviera ahí enfrente de el.

Naruto 7: escúchame Kakashi sensei, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante...dentro de poco aparecerá una nueva nación con un kage que va a querer controlar las 5 naciones todo, mi deber es ir a derrotarlo.

Kakashi: de donde sacaste eso naruto?*no podía creer que siguiera con vida*

Naruto: el budista que me ataco me lo confeso todo mas tardar en 6 años estará lista la aldea, yo estoy muerto para ellos, asi que si yo los ataco sorpresivamente ellos se sorprenderán…

Kakashi: y donde vivirás en todo este tiempo?

Naruto: estaré con kurama y yonbi es lo mejor quiero proteger a la aldea de konoha y a sus habitantes incluyendo mi familia….*cambia su cara*

Kakashi: sabes que ellos están muy deprimidos, incluso Boruto…

Naruto: lose….pero no deben de saber que estoy vivo ni sasuke, por cierto en el cementerio hize un caos asi que dirás que robaron mi cuerpo…digamos que fue orochimaru…

Kakashi:*cara estilo anime* es enserio naruto?

Naruto: asi es después de todo para que crean cruzare la barrera y asi dices que fue un ladrón y lo toman de ahí como escusa….

Kakashi: después de todo no es una mala idea…

naruto: asi es por cierto otra cosa, sasuke no debe saber que estoy vivo…aunque el por su cuenta de seguro investigara la nueva aldea…

Kakashi: entiendo naruto.

Naruto: otra cosa…cuida a mi familia…. …

Naruto: a cierto, no me busques Kakashi recuerda estoy muerto…ya veré como me las arreglo para hablar contigo nuevamente….*desaparece*

*naruto se encontraba brincando las casas de su hogar*

*voltea y mira la casa Uzumaki*

Naruto:(iré a verlos, no volveré a verlos durante un buen tiempo….)

*naruto entra por su cuarto*

Naruto:(debo de tener mucho cuidado….)*logra abrir la puerta y encuentra a su hinata y a himawari dormidas..*

naruto:(lo mejor que puedo hacer es darles un beso e irme….)*cuidadosamente les da un beso a ambas y se retira….*

"naruto…kun…."

Naruto:(esa voz es de hinata se habrá despertado…)*voltea y la ve dormida*(me estará soñando….) *suspira**mira una foto de el y hinata**decide llevársela*

SE DIRIGIÓ AL CUARTO DE BORUTO….

Naruto:(ojala y sea buena idea….)*entra a la habitación de Boruto la puerta estaba abierta*

*Boruto se encontraba viendo afuera de la ventana*

Naruto:(me esconderé aquí no me vera…)

Boruto: me siento extraño sin padre…..que debería de hacer….ahora …soy chunin...pero no veo necesidad de ascender a jounin… estúpido viejo tuviste que irte…*suelta lagrimas* Pasaron 10 minutos y Boruto decide acostarse

Pasaron 15 minutos mas y Boruto quedo completamente dormido….

Naruto: (Boruto….tendrás que ser muy fuerte…)*se acerca a su hijo y le da un beso en la cabeza*

naruto:(listo me e despedido de mi familia los volveré a ver)*decidí salir por la ventana de Boruto lo cual este la cierra y decidí salir de konoha*

*la historia seguía normal*

/bosque del rey mono/

Naruto: aquí es, debo de encontrarlo

Yonbi: pero si tu eres naruto!*risa*

Kurama: Naruto! Estas vivo!

Naruto: asi es kurama te lo dije!

/fin del flashback/  
Naruto: Como veras hinata yo siempre pensé en ustedes por eso no quería que estuvieran en peligro.

Hinata: si naruto…kun..Entiendo… y lograste averiguar algo de ese kage?

Naruto: asi es hinata logre averiguar lo suficiente…..

/prisión de la nueva nación/

Sasuke: ustedes….malditos….que….quieren….ahora…..  
*arrojan al capitán yamato*

Sasuke: que haces tu aquí…

Yamato: lo lamento…..me descubrieron…..(me colocaron el sello rayos..)

*se retiran de ahí…..*

/Castillo del Hoshikage/

Así que ellos son los ninjas….

Mui: había una ninja mas pero logro escapar…..y tuvimos dos bajas…

Hoshikage: interesante ya verán los de konoha a lo que se enfrentan…(falta poco para que llegue el día donde yo podre recibir el rinnegan del uchiha muajajaja…)  
/con naruto y hinata/

Naruto: el Hoshikage era un antiguo compañero de tsunade, mi maestro jiraiya y orochimaru…

.  
NARRADOR: CHICOS HOLAS COMO ESTÁN T.T E TENIDO UN POCO DE TIEMPO Y ES POR ESO QUE E SUBIDO LA HISTORIA HASTA HOY, NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRÉ CONTINUANDO CON LOS FICS, A ESTA TEMPORADA NOMAS LE QUEDAN 2, VENDRÁ UN ESPECIAL INCREÍBLE VOY POR LA MITAD LML PARA CONTINUAR LUEGO CON LA TEMPORADA 3, ME GUSTARÍA QUE COMENTARAN QUE PERSONAJE MUERTO LES GUSTARÍA VER EN MI HISTORIA ESCUCHO SUGERENCIAS,ENSERIO LOS TOMARE EN CUENTA,TAMBIÉN TRATARE DE METER UN POCO MAS DE NARUHINA, SASAKU,BORUSARA,Y OTROS MAS EN LOS 2 CAPÍTULOS QUE QUEDAN…,BUENO CHICOS ES TODO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO! :D


	18. Capitulo 18 Identidad del Hoshikage

Capitulo 18: La identidad del Hoshikage. TEMPORADA 2 CAP: 5

/ALDEA DE KONOHA/

*YA CASI ERA DE DIA* 

Kakashi el 6to hokage aun seguía con un poco de ansiedad ya que sabía que pronto iba a ver problemas tanto para el capitán yamato junto con sasuke y los chicos para traer de vuelta a Boruto y menma.

*entra una ave en la oficina con un pergamino escrito*

Kakashi rápidamente lo toma y comienza a leerlo poniendo una cara de sorpresa. Para variar entra un búho con otro pergamino era de shikamaru. 

Kakashi: más problemas*suspiro, tomo el pergamino y también lo lee* 

Kakashi: al parecer las cosas salieron mejor con ellos, pero ahora lo importante sera rescatar a sasuke. (Naruto…)

/PRISION DE LA NUEVA NACION/

*EN LOS CALABOZOS*

Sasuke: tskk…(aun me duele mucho)

Yamato: Sasuke no te preocupes estoy seguro que Kakashi mandara refuerzos…*se queja* 

Sasuke: asi que tu fuistes enviado por Kakashi…

Yamato: asi es, jamás pensé que te encontraría en este lugar, y menos en ese estado…

Sasuke: igual..tu..mírate…

Yamato: ese sujeto es muy poderoso…

Sasuke:(lo mas extraño de ese kage es que por alguna razón se me hace familiar…) Si no debí confiarme pero posse un poder único que solo el puede realizar, su taijutsu igual es increíble…

/con Naruto y Hinata/

Hinata: que has dicho!?*cara de sorpresa*

Naruto: asi es, el es un ninja de konoha…

Hinata se encontraba sorprendida por todo lo que naruto le estaba contando. 

*Naruto logra dar un gran suspiro*

Naruto: El es un ninja renegado de nuestra aldea, y por lo que veo al parecer el quiere conquistar las grandes naciones…

Hinata: sabes su nombre naruto kun?

Naruto: asi es, se llama hiruko..al igual que orochimaru el también hizo modificaciones en su cuerpo, y el posse los 4 kekkei genkai y por lo visto quizás busca el 5 que será sasuke….buscara el poder del rinnegan…

Hinata: posee 4 kekkei genkai, entonces es muy poderoso*hinata ahora entendía que el enemigo estaba de por encima de lo que había pensado* 

Naruto: asi es posse los elementos tormenta, veloz, acero y oscuridad, y no solo eso puede absorber el ninjutsu y devolverlo, eso lo hace un gran rival… ahora solo espero que me entiendas de porque tuve que esconderme durante todo este tiempo hinata.*la toma de la mano*

Naruto: hinata escúchame….no sabes lo infeliz que me sentía al saber que no podía estar a tu lado me sentía tan destruido por dentro, pero no podía dejar que alguien les hiciera daño, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado… 

Hinata: Naruto kun!*lo abraza* *suelta lagrimas**lo abraza con mas fuerza*

Naruto igual la abraza. 

Naruto:(pero ella ahora esta con Kiba…) Hinata quisiera saber si había alguien mas en tu vida cuando yo me fui… 

Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunto*logra quitarse las lagrimas*

Hinata: no nunca naruto….

Naruto: tskk*se puso molesto* porque me mientes hinata..*la suelta* 

Hinata no sabia lo que se refería naruto estaba confundida.

naruto: que me dices de Kiba hinata…menma me lo ha contado….le distes una oportunidad… 

EL TONO Y LA MIRADA DE NARUTO HABIAN CAMBIADO.

Hinata:*comienza a girar la cabeza derecha e izquierda* No naruto! Te equivocas! Le di una oportunidad pero yo jamás pude olvidarte y le dije a Kiba que no lo amaba!,y el decidió igual ayudarme…. 

Naruto no sabia que decir aun estaba confundido... 

Naruto: te acostaste con el!*mirada seria*

*hinata le da una cachetada a naruto*

Naruto había recibido una cachetada de su amada, no lo podía creer, sabia que se lo merecía pero jamás pensó que iba a ocurrir… 

Hinata: como puedes pensar eso! Yo te amo a ti solo a ti! Nunca traicionaría ese amor que te tengo naruto!(acaso naruto kun me perdió confianza…) 

Naruto:…..

Hinata no podía soportar lo que acaba de pasar de estar feliz a ponerse triste y ahora enojada todos sus sentimientos parecían una tormenta*volvió a llorar* 

De pronto hinata se levanta y se va corriendo del lugar, Naruto había quedado impactado por las palabras de hinata que solo veía a su amada desaparecer de su vista…

Naruto: soy un completo idiota…..*se toca la cabeza **se dirige a buscarla*(se supone que debería estar feliz, pero por un momento creí que la había perdido, pero no es asi ella me ama y yo también tengo que recuperarla y dar lo mejor de mi….)

Kurama: oye idiota, para eso me convenciste que regresara a tu cuerpo para ver esta escena de celos no seas idiota, recuerda que ella te salvo de Pain acaso lo olvidaste! 

/flash back de la batalla de Pain/

Pain: porque peleas conmigo… sabiendo que morirás… 

Hinata: porque ese es mi camino ninja…*mira a naruto* *cae al suelo después del ataque de Pain*

/fin del flashback/ 

Naruto: no kurama no lo e olvidado*sus dientes crujen* 

HINATA SE HABIA ESCONDIDO DEBAJO DEL ARBOL ,RIO ABAJO AHÍ DECIDIO DESAHOGARSE .

Naruto:(donde estas hinata)(*activa su modo sennin*) Te encontré…..*se dirige con ella**DESACTIVA SU MODO SENNIN*

Naruto la encuentra y suelta sus lagrimas y la abraza sin decir esta vez nada…. 

Naruto por fin decide hablar.. 

Naruto: me alegro de encontrarte…*hinata seguía llorando* 

Hinata: dices que te alegra encontrarme? Después de lo que paso?

Naruto: yo…*tomo firmeza y valor* realmente soy un idiota!*vuelve a abrazar a hinata*  
Golpéame todo lo que quieras! Llámame idiota! Pero por favor, no te vallas yo te necesito a ti, yo en verdad lo siento, por favor perdóname..

Hinata*abraza a naruto fuertemente* Yo….te perdono, pero sabes cuanto ha pasado te espere sola no pude olvidarte…. 

Naruto: lose hinata aggg lo siento ya estoy aquí.*le acaricia la mejilla y después le toca la cabeza* 

Hinata: (yo me siento protegida nuevamente….) 

Naruto: si hinata esta vez lo haremos juntos asi como la batalla con toneri….(naruto vio que hinata había cambiado su mirada)*le limpia las lagrimas*

Naruto: sucede algo hinata…? 

Hinata: no, es solo que parece un sueño eso es todo…. 

Naruto mira fijamente a hinata y le dice lo siguiente.

"esta bien…pero ya no llores…"*le toca suavemente la mejilla con su mano derecha logrando hacer que hinata comenzara a ponerse roja*

Hinata: si…solo una cosa….

Naruto: si? 

Hinata: Después que acabe todo esto…quisiera que nosotros junto a nuestra familia nos olvidemos de todo esto por un tiempo….

Naruto: por supuesto tienes mi palabra!*se acerca a hinata para darle un beso**pero rápidamente se aleja* 

Naruto observaba a su amada como cerro los ojos y esperaba el beso…(hinata no ha cambiado ….)

Hinata:(porque se tarda tanto)

Naruto:*tono burlón* vaya, de verdad quieres que te bese… 

Hinata logra reaccionar después de lo que acaba de decir naruto. 

Hinata: que!*sorprendida* 

Naruto: *risas* devistes verte te veías graciosa!

Hinata:*cara roja* Eso no es verdad! 

Naruto: pero si ya estabas lista….para recibirlo*cara de sonrisa*

Hinata: eres un*tapa su cara con sus manos…* Tonto! 

Naruto:*risas * Un tonto al que deseas besar

Hinata: que dices…/interrumpida/*Naruto logra darle un beso en la boca lo cual ella le responde….* *susurros*"te quiero hinata"

/oficina del hokage/

*logra mandarle un pergamino a shikamaru con un ave* 

*tocan la oficina del hokage*

Kakashi 6to hokage: adelante…

*entran 3 mujeres a la oficina…*

Kakashi: buenos días, lamento hacerlas llamar pero es que necesito que vayan a realizar una misión, Sakura, Sarada y himawari….

/Camino hacia konoha/

DE REGRESO A LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA HOJA SE DIRIGIAN SHIKAMARU,BORUTO, KONOHAMARU,TENTEN,LEE,SHINO, CHOJI.

BORUTO SE ENCONTRABA AMARRADO DE LAS MANOS SIN PODER REALIZAR SELLOS CON LAS CADENAS DEL DOLOR DE TENTEN. 

Boruto: tskk….no es necesario llegar rápido a la hoja…. 

Lee: guarda silencio Boruto, mientras mas rápido lleguemos mejor.

Shino se acerca a shikamaru.

Shino: oye shikamaru en verdad Boruto se dejo atrapar….?

Shikamaru: no peleo con todo su poder, pero al parecer tuvo exceso de confianza que eso hizo que nos diera la ventaja, todos sabemos que si Boruto logra escapar no podremos detenerlo….

Konohamaru: oigan ustedes que les parece si aquí tomamos un descanso es un buen lugar para reposar.. 

Shikamaru y Shino: si esta bien. 

LOS NINJAS LOGRARON TOMAR UN REPOSO EN UN BOSQUE AL PARECER HABIA MUCHO ESPACIO PARA REALIZAR UN CAMPAMENTO IGUAL YA FALTABA POCO PARA QUE EL SOL SALIERA.

/Oficina del hokage/

Sakura: sasuke kun… de acuerdo Kakashi sensei nosotras iremos!

Sarada y himawari: Hai!

*salen las 3 kunoichis rápidamente de la oficina y se dirigen hacia la nueva nación*

Kakashi: espero que el enemigo aun no se haiga movido…. 

/castillo del Hoshikage/ 

Hoshikage: prepárensen en unos momentos declare la 5ta gran guerra ninja….(hoy es el día donde hay eclipse hoy tendré el poder del rinnegan muajajaja)

Mui: lord Hoshikage que aremos con estos invitados? 

Hoshikage: dejarlos hare que aparezcan en el genjutsu que pienso realizar asi temerán a nuestro poder… 

/campamento de naruto/

Menma se logro despertar y vio que su madre no estaba ahí ni el sujeto que los ayudo. 

Menma: donde se habrán ido, creo que iré a buscarlos..*comienza a colocarse su sueter* 

/Con naruto y hinata/

Hinata: yo también te quiero naruto kun…*de pronto hinata recuerda que menma se encontraba solo en el campamento*

Naruto:*rápidamente naruto noto el cambio de rostro de su amada* Hinata que te preocupa?  
Acaso volví a meter la pata?

Hinata: no es eso naruto..kun..es menma, el vivió todo este tiempo sin ti no se como vaya a reaccionar al saber que su padre esta vivo, incluso himawari y Boruto….*cara de tristeza*

Naruto: no te preocupes resolveré ese asunto en cuanto aigamos derrotado al enemigo…

Hinata:*cara de felicidad**logra tomar de las dos manos a naruto* Si naruto kun confió en ti volvamos antes que menma se despierte…

Naruto: claro*se coloca su capucha* Recuerda hinata nadie debe saber que estoy vivo…

Hinata: entiendo andando…

AMBOS NINJAS SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL CAMPAMENTO

Menma ya había activado su byakugan para buscarlos pero logra observarlos que ya venían en camino… y decide esperarlos…

*llegan naruto y hinata*

*hinata se sorprende a ver a su pequeño hijo con el byakugan*

Hinata: desde cuando puedes usarlo?

menma: desde hace tiempo lo desperté cuando entrenaba a escondidas…en un lugar donde Boruto mi hermano solía estar.

Naruto:(se refiere al lugar donde le gustaba estar solo ya veo incluso el lo encontró ….)

Menma logra desactivar su byakugan, de pronto hinata le iba a decir algo al sujeto cuando aparece una proyección en el cielo …

EL PODEROSO HOSHIKAGE REALIZO UN GENJUTSU PARA PROYECTAR SU IMAGEN EN LOS CIELOS ENCIMA DE KONOHA,EN LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE,ROCA,NIEBLA PARA ENTREGAR UN MENSAJE…

/aldea de la arena/

Ninja: quien será ese tipo…

Gaara: guarden silencio…

Kankuro se encontraba alado de su hermano gaara…

/aldea de la nube/

Darui: atentos todos guarden silencio…

/aldea de la niebla/

Chojuro: (al parecer llego la hora…el hokage tenia razón…)

/aldea de la roca/

Kurotsuchi: asi que al fin comenzara….tu da la alerta roja…! 

Narrador: Ahora hiruko conocido como Hoshikage se encontraba dando un aviso que ya había obtenido 4 kekkei genkai de las 4 aldeas y que la única que faltaba era la de konoha conocido como el sharingan para volverse inmortal y invencible, también les dice que pronto dará comienzo la 5ta gran guerra ninja la cual el piensa que gobernara el mundo cuando obtengan el poder del ultimo kekkei genkai de sasuke uchiha y que su poder será mayor ya que posse el rinnegan.

Hoshikage: déjenme decirles que la aldea que destruiré primero será konoha, su hokage el favorito de todos murió hace unos años y adivinen quien fue el culpable*risas* asi es fui yo*risas* ahora al hokage actual le quiero enseñar esto,*se logran ver a sai,ino,Kiba y akamaru* sus ninjas son patéticos al igual que su aldea de pronto se logran ver 2 sujetos mas*sasuke y yamato* No habrá nadie que pueda detenerme asi que prepárensen para morir!

TODOS ESTABAN IMPACTADOS POR LAS NUEVAS REVELACIONES

/con naruto, hinata y menma/

*menma comenzó a soltar lagrimas**el sujeto logra abrazar a menma*

Hinata: menma no te preocupes, el no va a ganar…

Menma: asi que el fue el culpable de la muerte de papa, quisiera tenerlo de frente para matarlo!

*recibe un golpe en la panza**luego recibe una patada**salió volando*

hinata: porque hiciste eso!?

Sujeto: no debe pensar asi en tan poca edad su padre estaría decepcionado….

Menma:(es fuerte, esos golpes fueron demasiado para mi) tskk…no te metas, creí que padre estaba vivo pero ahora no, el esta muerto, y el asesino de mi padre esta vivo tratando de hacer una guerra con las naciones eso no lo permitiré, buscare a Boruto y lo detendremos*le toman la mano fuerte*

Sujeto: entiende que el será derrotado! 

Menma: acaso no vistes que tienen atrapado a sasuke el ninja mas fuerte de konoha?

Sujeto: aun esta otro ninja mas fuerte que el… 

Menma: que dices y quien es ese ninja?

Hinata: es el menma, el es el ninja mas fuerte….

Menma: mama que tratas de decir…*se quedo sin palabras y sorprendido por las palabras de su madre…*

*se quita la capucha enseñando su cabello rubio largo como el 4to hokage…*

menma: no puede ser vrd tu eres mi padre!?*se lanzo sobre el a pesar de que estaba algo herido*

naruto: asi es menma, soy tu padre naruto, perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero me alegra que estés bien y que seas fuerte.  
Hinata se une a naruto y menma y los tres se dan un abrazo… 

Naruto:(tiene atrapado a sasuke, esto es malo no tendré otra opción mas que pelear con el espero no fallar esta vez) 

/con Boruto y los demás/

Boruto: shikamaru! Suéltenme déjenme ir a rescatar a sasuke! Acaso no ven que el que ahora puede salvarlos soy yo!

Shikamaru y los demás estaban platicando sobre lo recién ocurrido no sabían que decicision tomar pero shikamaru rápidamente les dijo que tenían que ser pacientes y esperar el pergamino que le enviaría Kakashi…. 

Boruto:(esto es malo, sasuke esta atrapado en aquella nación y ellos no intentaran hacer nada, menma igual debe de estar allá, espero y que no le haiga pasado nada!)

Kurama: mocoso tendras que usar ese jutsu….

/con sakura y las otras 2/

Sakura: ay que apresurarnos y rescatar a sasuke, Sarada himawari tienen que dar lo mejor!

Sarada: claro que si madre!

Himawari: de acuerdo tía sakura prometo dar lo mejor para rescatar al tio sasuke..

/los 5 kages actuales lograron ponerse en comunicación/

Chojuro: entonces dicen que debemos ir a la nueva nación a pelear con ese sujeto?

Kakashi: asi es, será mejor si nosotros 5 vamos y peleamos para derrotarlo, después de todo nosotros somos los mas fuertes…

Darui: de acuerdo entonces yo también iré. 

Gaara: igual cuenten conmigo los veré en la entrada de aquel lugar…

Kurotsuchi: de acuerdo entonces yo también los veo allá..asi vengaremos de nuestro amigo hokage caído! Si partimos ahorita en medio dia llegamos!

*ya era de día*/con hinata naruto y menma/

Naruto: llego la hora de actuar menma hinata andando…!*modo chakra del kyubi*

Hinata: naruto kun? Como es que tienes el poder de kurama? 

Naruto: Kurama regreso a mi, en ese tiempo que estubi ausente decidí ir a la antigua aldea de mi madre la aldea del remolino para aprender los jutsus de los uzumakis y encontré el del sellado…y otros mas pero ahora eso no importa tenemos que apresurarnos, hoy es el día del eclipse, hoy tratara de quedarse con el rinnegan de sasuke! 

NARUTO HOLA A TODOS ASI ES CASI SE TERMINA LA TEMPORADA 2 falta 1 capitulo mas PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO TENDRA MAS PELEAS Y SERA EL COMIENZO PARA LA TERCERA TEMPORADA E DECIDIDO METER EL ESPECIAL EN LA TEMPORADA 3 CREO QUE QUEDARA EXCELENTE VER UN NARUTO POPULAR NO LO CREEN?JOJOJO LES DI SPOILER TRATARE DE SUBIR LA CONTINUACION HOY MISMO MAS TARDAR EN LA NOCHE …SI NO SERA MAÑANA…. 


	19. Capitulo 19: Salvando al mundo ninja!

Capitulo 19: Salvando al mundo ninja! Temporada 2 Cap: 6 (final de temporada)

LOS KAGES PARTIERON HACIA LA NUEVA NACION ESTABAN LISTOS PARA ENFRENTAR A HIRUKO DEJANDO A SUS MEJORES HOMBRES A LA DEFENSIVAS DE SUS ALDEAS Y SI NO REGRESABAN DEJARON A ALGUIEN ENCARGADO QUE PODIA TOMAR EL PUESTO. 

/Prisión De la Nueva Nación/

*Mui se encontraba dirigiéndose al calabozo junto con los 4 ninjas de konoha, al parecer los iva a colocar ahí también*

*entran en el lugar subterráneo*/calabozo/

Sasuke:(se acercan…)

Yamato: ese maldito….*ugh* 

Mui: *risas* que patéticos se miran ustedes.

Se dirige al otro cuarto donde ven pasar a sus otros compañeros de konoha iban, Kiba,ino,sai y akamaru… 

Yamato: no puede ser..fueron capturados ellos!

Sasuke:(acaso ellos eran el refuerzo no creo imposible!)(siento el chakra del kyubi, será Boruto se siente cerca)

MUI JUNTO CON SUS NINJAS COLOCAN A LOS 4 INTEGRANTES DE KONOHA EN LA CARCEL LOGRANDOLES PONER EL SELLO HACIENDOLOS QUE SE QUEJARAN DEL DOLOR. 

Mui: nunca podrán escapar de aquí *risas*

Se retiran del lugar haciendo que mui pusiera también en ese camino el jutsu de los papeles bomba.

/en el bosque con los demás miembros/

Boruto:(necesito esperar el momento mas adecuado para irme de aquí!)

kurama: oye mocoso hace unos momentos mi chakra se altero, al parecer alguien esta utilizando la otra mitad de mi poder…

Boruto: que dices kurama? Imposible nadie puede utilizar ese chakra ..*se quedo pensando varios segundos* No creo que sea verdad…..

DE PRONTO APARECE EL HALCON DE SHIKAMARU CON UN PERGAMINO… 

Shikamaru lo toma y comienza a leerlo, sus compañeros estaban esperando la nueva orden con lo que acaba de ocurrir pero al parecer lo habían mandado antes…

Lee: y bien shikamaru que debemos hacer? 

*Tenten logra abrazar a su amado lee.*

*Choji estaba comiendo unas papas que traía* 

Konohamaru también quería ayudar a rescatar a sasuke. 

DE PRONTO SHIKAMARU ESTUBO A PUNTO DE HABLAR CUANDO APARECEN SAKURA,SARADA Y HIMAWARI.

Sakura: chicos hola!*cara de sonrisa*

Todos: Sakura!

Boruto:(pero si es la tía sakura, himawari y Sarada….)

Sakura: nos dirigimos hacia la nueva nación y ustedes que hacen en este lugar! 

Shikamaru veras…*le cuenta lo que tenían que hacer*

*Sarada se dirige en ese momento con Boruto Uzumaki que se encontraba encadenado* 

Boruto se encontraba molesto jamás pensó encontrarse en tal situación.. 

Sarada: hola Boruto…pensé que te había pasado algo…me alegro que estés bien. 

Boruto: no necesito que te preocupes por mi Sarada, recuerda que yo seré tu guardes paladas cuando tu seas hokage… 

Las palabras que dijo Boruto hicieron que Sarada se pusiera roja hasta morir.*suspiro*

Boruto:(que le pasa…!?) 

Kurama: *risas* pero que idiota no cabe duda que tu padre y tu son unos idiotas *risas* 

Boruto: cállate kurama nadie pidió tu opinión, de echo le diré a Sarada que me libere quizás ella lo haga por mi!

Sarada: oye Boruto, iré a rescatar ami padre me siento mal por ti…

Boruto: la razón por la cual estoy asi es que decidí no hacerles daño, a mi familia y amigos de la aldea pero ahora veo que quizás tenia que hacerlo sasuke esta atrapado y ese tal Hoshikage le quitara el rinnegan para usarlo y crear la 5ta gran guerra ninja, eso no lo voy a permitir… 

*Sarada abraza a Boruto*

Boruto: no es para tanto Sarada…yo prometo rescatar a tu padre pero por favor ayúdame! 

Sarada: que te ayude?!*se encontraba algo confundida* 

Boruto: quítame estas cadenas por favor y prometo que nos iremos a rescatar a tu padre! 

Sarada:(que debo hacer acaso estaré haciendo lo correcto…) 

Shikamaru: entonces nosotros nos llevaremos a Boruto a la aldea para preparar la defensas de acuerdo…

Himawari decidió ir a ver a Sarada que ya había tardado algo con Boruto…

Boruto rápidamente le tapa la boca a himawari con su mano.*susurro* "por favor hermanita déjame irme con Sarada prometo que traeré de vuelta a madre y a nuestro hermano, y salvare la aldea de konoha igual que padre déjame hacer mi camino ninja**la suelta y himawari accede a dejarlos ir* 

Boruto: Sarada vámonos deje varios kunais tirados en aquel lugar llegaremos rápidamente.*toma de la mano a Sarada la cual esta se pone colorada..*"hiraishin no jutsu"*desaparecen ambos ninjas*

Rápidamente himawari se dirige con los demás miembros, en un estado preocupante.

Himawari: Boruto y Sarada no están!

Sakura: que has dicho! 

Shikamaru y los demás no podían creer que se les había escapado Boruto.

Tenten: Sarada fue su cómplice le ayudo a escapar! 

Lee: eso no importa ahora!

Shikamaru: saben que vayamos a rescatar a nuestros compañeros es mejor estar unidos sabemos que Boruto se dirige a salvar a sasuke ay que apresurarnos y unirnos a pelear junto a ellos.

Todos: hai!*rápidamente se dirigen hacia la nueva nación

/aparece en el lugar donde menma había dejado caer su kunai/

Boruto: gracias Sarada ahora si*levanta el kunai que tenia menma* vayamos a rescatar a tu padre y encontrar a los demás en esa villa. 

Sarada: claro que si.*comenzó a temblar de frio*

Boruto:!?(esta temblando )*suspiro* *se quita su suéter y se lo pone a Sarada* 

Sarada: porque ahora tu tendrás frio!? 

Boruto: es lo menos que puedo hacer*suspira* 

Sarada: esta bien gracias.. se lo pone.*se recarga en la espalda de Boruto* 

Boruto:(que esta haciendo Sarada!)

Sarada: Boruto realmente eres muy bueno…

Boruto: (al parecer esta cansada viajo mucho con la tía sakura y mi hermana)*suspira* Sarada tomaremos un descanso asi que recuéstate y duerme… yo cuidare de ti. 

Sarada: hai.*cierra sus ojos y se desliza cerca de un árbol donde estaban* 

Boruto la atrapa y la acomoda." A pesar que le di mi suéter ella esta temblando de frio"*abraza a Sarada* " Haciendo esto podre darte calor…"*mira fijamente a Sarada*(Tiene unos hermosos ojos…)(siempre a estado apoyándome cuando mas la necesito..)

/recuerda una misión de hace mucho tiempo/

*los 3 genin se encontraban descansando después de una misión* 

Boruto: date prisa…Sarada…*un poco desesperado*

Sarada: si espera Boruto, quiero limpiar mis lentes*comienza a quitárselos*

Mitsuki:!? Quédate quieta Sarada. 

Boruto:(pero que hace ese tonto de Mitsuki)!? 

Mitsuki:*le da una bonita sonrisa* Tienes algo especial y déjame decirte que tu belleza es algo muy bonito… 

Boruto:(que se cree Mitsuki!)*algo molesto por el comentario de Mitsuki* Oye idiota..Sarada no tiene nada en especial, ahora vámonos Mitsuki Sarada se nos hace tarde para entregar el informe a Konohamaru sensei! Tskk… 

Sarada:(especial, soy una belleza!?)

Boruto:(porque me siento tan molesto acaso…será…no….)

Mitsuki se da cuenta lo que Boruto hizo…*se dirige hacia el* *susurro*"no lo tomes a mal pero tenemos los mismos intereses…."*se retira*

Boruto:(es un idiota)*se retira**Sarada le sigue* 

/fin del flashback/

Boruto:*risas* *logra acomodarse de lado abrazando a Sarada*(después de todo no podre ocultar mucho tiempo mis sentimientos Sarada)(rescatare a tu padre , encontrare ami madre y hermano y salvare la aldea de la hoja…)*cierra los ojos*

/con naruto, hinata y menma/

*se encontraban ya muy cerca de la puerta de la gran nación* 

Naruto: menma tienes prohibido decirme padre o naruto….de acuerdo*desactiva su modo chakra del kyubi* Nadie debe de saber que estoy vivo asi podre ayudarlos en un ataque sorpresa,*activa su modo sennin*(te encontré sasuke) Listo encontré a sasuke iremos a rescatarlo pero para eso rodearemos este lugar al parecer ay una cueva subterránea que se conecta con la cárcel entraremos por ahí.

Hinata: ok naruto kun,*le toma de la mano* estoy lista. 

Menma: am como quieres que te diga?

Naruto: am es verdad no había pensado en eso*suspira* con Na basta?

Menma: ok Na me parece perfecto. 

Naruto: andando menma!

/castillo del Hoshikage/ 

Hoshikage: mui ve preparando los preparativos, quiero que la nación este bajo suma protección y máxima seguridad, hoy es el día donde tendré los 5 kekkei Genkai, y seré el mas poderoso, muajajaja. 

Mui: como usted ordene los prisioneros están igual bajo máxima seguridad.

Hoshikage: perfecto, aparte estoy seguro que los de la hoja vendrán y intentaran rescatar a su sasuke, pero lo que no sabrán es que lo usare a el como marioneta para derrotarlos *risa*

Mui: el eclipse será a las 4pm verdad?!

Hoshikage: asi es hasta entonces ay que tener todo bajo control!

/Rumbo a la nueva nación/

Chojuro se encontraba dirigiéndose a una velocidad increíble hacia la nueva nación, llevaba consigo su poderosa espada hiramekarei.*es alcanzo por un conocido* 

Darui: vas muy rápido no crees chojuro? 

Chojuro: Darui un gusto verte de nuevo*ambos se saludan y continúan su recorrido*(lleva su zanbato al parecer será una pelea difícil*

*en otra dirección* 

Kakashi Hatake se encontraba también dirigiéndose a la nueva nación por el camino que tomo yamato pero no contaba que alguien mas estaba ahí…

"una tormenta de arena" dijo Kakashi(no eso no es una tormenta de arena eso es de gaara) 

Gaara: hola Kakashi… 

Kakashi: gaara un gusto volver a verte*se saludan*(por lo que veo no perdió su habilidad de controlar la arena sin la calabaza eso significa que sea vuelto muy poderoso… 

*cerca de la nación una ninja inteligente ya había llegado y esperaba a sus compañeros*

Kurotsuchi: espero y logren llegar a tiempo…

/mientras tanto en las aldeas / 

/aldea de la arena/

Kankuro se encontraba realizando la mejor defensa que podía hacer en caso de que hiruko lograra tener la victoria, ya estaba mas capacitado que nunca. 

/aldea de la hoja/ 

Tsunade sama y orochimaru se encontraban en la aldea y decidieron ayudar era lo mejor que podían llegar a hacer.

Tsunade: por alguna razón ese rostro lo e visto antes no lo crees orochimaru..

Orochimaru: tuve la impresión que vi a hiruko…. 

/aldea de la roca/ 

El padre de Kurotsuchi se quedo dirigiendo la aldea de la roca también,

/aldea de la niebla/

La mizukage anterior mei decidió aportar su experiencia y comenzó a ayudar a preparar las defensas en los muros.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON BORUTO Y SARADA

*han pasado 20min* 

Sarada logra despertarse y vi que a su lado estaba Boruto*logra sorprenderse pero decidí no despertarlo ya que para ella Boruto se miraba muy tierno dormido*

Boruto de pronto abrió los ojos y para sorpresa vio a Sarada viéndolo fijamente. 

*ambos ninjas se pusieron colorados*

Boruto: lo siento Sarada si te incomode pero como tenias tanto frio decidí abrazarte y quedarme asi …(que vergüenza…) 

Sarada: Hai, no te preocupes Boruto*se toca su cara con sus manos* 

Boruto:(deberé decirle sobre mis sentimientos…)

Kurama: idiota andando que sasuke te espera…!

Boruto: Sarada es hora de irnos! 

Sarada: Hai*le entrega su suéter a Boruto y ambos ninjas desaparecen. 

/en los calabozos/

yamato: Sasuke, será muy difícil salir de este lugar al parecer este jutsu no tiene debilidad..

Sasuke: tskk*comenzó a usar chakra pero se lastimaba cada vez mas*(debe haber una forma de destruir este jutsu pero ni con mi rinnegan puedo deshacerlo…)

/en la habitación de alado/

Kiba comenzó a despertarse…

Kiba: donde estoy*comienza a mover su cabeza de lado en lado y se da cuenta que esta en un calabozo* pero que carajos asemos aquí!*mira y ahí estaban sus compañeros ino y sai junto con akamaru.

Kiba: chicos despierten!

/en la habitación con sasuke/ 

Sasuke: al parecer ellos han despertado…

yamato: quizás podríamos hacer algo entre ambos para salir de aquí… 

Sasuke: eso intentaremos… 

/entrada en la cueva/ 

Naruto: muy bien aquí es la entrada. 

Hinata: naruto kun como sabias de esa entrada?

naruto: digamos que yo alguna vez me infiltre pero no se dieron cuenta de mi identidad, fui capturado por ellos pero yo logre salir, creo que e sido el único capaz de hacerlo…

Menma: enserio padre!*cara de alegría* 

Naruto: el problema es que ellos te ponen un jutsu "prisión celestial" y ese jutsu hace que te quemes por dentro cuando intentas utilizar chakra , no puedes escapar de esa prisión..al momento que te ponen ese jutsu la única manera de liberarte es derrotando a un tal mui..

Hinata..naruto kun..y como te libraste de ese jutsu? Lo derrotaste?

Naruto: no lo derrote sin chakra no podía…, pero encontré una debilidad de ese jutsu y es el agua… el agua lo debilita fue asi como yo pude deshacerme de ese jutsu…no se preocupen e aprendido un jutsu de agua para volver aquí aparte estoy seguro que no seremos los únicos que trataremos de entrar…. 

*los 3 ninjas de konoha logran entrar en esa cueva* 

Menma: esta muy oscura… 

Naruto: problema resuelto*activa su modo chakra del kyubi* 

Hinata: byakugan…*comienza a buscar los chicos* 

Naruto: vez algo hinata? 

Hinata: si naruto los encontré esta sasuke, el capitán yamato, Kiba junto con akamaru, sai y ino.. 

Naruto: ya veo entonces andando… 

/castillo del Hoshikage/

Hoshikage: mui ve y tráeme a sasuke uchiha dentro de poco iremos preparando el ritual *risas* 

Mui: como usted ordene lord Hoshikage.

/en el calabozo/ 

Sasuke:(ciento un chakra parecido a naruto que estará pasando se aproxima cada vez mas acaso Boruto esta peleando)!?

*faltaba un pasillo para recorrer y llegar hacia donde estaba sasuke y los demás*

Naruto logra pasarle chakra del kyubi a menma y hinata, ustedes vayan y liberen a los chicos yo cuidare esta entrada al parecer aquí es donde se dirigen para llegar asta aquí.

hinata y menma rápidamente se dirigen para liberar a sus amigos.

yamato: escuche unos ruidos quien anda ahí.. 

DE PRONTO APARECEN MENMA Y HINATA ENFRENTE DE SASUKE Y YAMATO.

Hinata:"ocho trigramas 64 palmas"*logra derribar la puerta*

Sasuke: pero si eres tu hyuga….!?(tiene el chakra del zorro al parecer Boruto ya aprendió a pasarlo interesante…)  
yamato: hinata…al fin refuerzos…

Menma se dirige hacia el uchiha y destruye las cadenas que lo tenían atado*palma del vacio*

Sasuke: gracias…los demás están en la otra habitación… 

Menma: madre ve tu yo aquí me quedo con ellos.

Hinata: Hai!*se dirige a la otra habitación* 

Sasuke: por cierto nosotros no podemos salir de esta habitación al momento que lo hagamos explotaremos menma, ay papeles bomba en este lugar y se activaran en cuanto salgamos, no podemos usar chakra…

Menma: no te preocupes por eso todo saldrá bien…

Sasuke:(porque me lo dijo con tanta confianza….que sucede aquí…)

*hinata logra derribar la otra puerta*

Kiba: pero si eres tu hinata!*la abraza* me alegra que estés bien!

Hinata: yo también Kiba…*revisa rápidamente a los demás*

Ino: estoy bien hinata es solo que no podemos usar chakra…

akamaru: "ladrido"

Sai: asi es… 

Naruto: *activa su modo sennin* al parecer nadie se acerca…tendré que ir con los muchachos y activarles el nuevo jutsu que diseñe para este lugar…*dejare un clon*

*de pronto aparece un sujeto con una capucha*

Menma: na gracias por venir!

Sasuke: na?!(quien es ese tipo)  
Naruto:(no puedo dejar que vea mi mano vendada)*utiliza un jutsu de agua lo cual cubrí a sasuke y a yamato*

Sasuke: porque nos cubres con agua?!

Menma: esa es la debilidad del jutsu llamado prisión celestial…

Sasuke:(como es que conocen ese jutsu!?)

Yamato: buen trabajo entonces… 

Na: y hinata?

menma: se fue a la otra habitación a ver a los otros compañeros..

na: de acuerdo …

Sasuke:(ese sujeto tiene una gran cantidad de chakra…)(estoy agotado no puedo utilizar ni mi rinnegan…)

*alguien entra a la habitación con los demás* 

Kiba: quien es ese tipo *intento utilizar algo de chakra pero se lastimo solo* 

Ino, sai quedaron sorprendidos ya que al parecer tenia un sello en la panza.

Kiba: duele mucho aggg!

Na: no soy tu enemigo tranquilízate, tu enemigo les coloco un jutsu que les evita usar chakra y si lo intentan de hacer se lastimaran solos..*realiza lo mismo que con sasuke y yamato**un aura de agua rodeo a kiba,akamaru,sai e ino…* 

Kiba: porque nos cubriste de agua!?

na: esa es la debilidad del jutsu… andando ay que apresurarse…antes de que el enemigo se de cuenta que los hemos rescatado….

/entrada de la nueva nación/

Boruto: hemos llegado Sarada*activa su modo chakra * 

Sarada: Boruto que piensas hacer!? 

Boruto: Sarada, te quiero decir algo, asi que déjame hablar…me gustas mucho… 

Sarada:*cara roja**impactada*…..

Boruto: después que acabe toda esta pelea prometo que seremos muy felices…*le da una sonrisa*

Sarada: Boruto tu…*intenta abrazar a Boruto pero de pronto* 

Boruto:(lo siento Sarada…)*ocho trigramas 64 palmas* la cual la deja inconsciente… 

Sarada logra caer al suelo… 

Boruto: quizás no regrese después de lo que voy a hacer….*la coloca en el árbol mas grande que vio y la amarro con unas lianas para evitar que cayera…**se despide dándole un beso y comenzara su objetivo* 

/puertas de la nueva nación/ 

Ninjas: escuadrón 2 revisen el cielo no queremos sorpresas… 

*de pronto aparece un kunai frente a los ninjas de la entrada*

Ninjas: un ataque!*pero nomas vieron que era un kunai* 

*de pronto aparece Boruto en su modo chakra del kyubi* 

Boruto rápidamente movió sus manos utilizando el jutsu "descarga de rasengans"

Ninjas: es el ninja de konoha Boruto!

RAPIDAMENTE LOS RASENGANS COMENZARON A DESTRUIR LA ENTRADA Y A LOS NINJAS ,  
/CASTILO DE LORD HOSHIKAGE/

Ninja: lord Hoshikage al parecer ay un intruso en la entrada es el hijo del fallecido séptimo hokage Boruto…. Esperamos ordenes.. 

Hoshikage: interesante, quizás y lo haga mi marioneta a ese crio….mátenlo si en 15minutos no lo han hecho iré yo personalmente…

/rumbo ala prisión/

Mui: al parecer están atacando la entrada *risas* que tontos no podrán hacer nada aquí…

/con Boruto/

Boruto: acabare con ustedes(se muy bien que tienen una poderosa barrera y no entrare almenos que la destruya….)*comienza a cargar una bijudama* 

Ninjas: corran por sus vidas!*todos con miedo*

Boruto: mueran!*lanza la bijudama la cual destruye la barrera que estaba en la entrada junto con los ninjas…*boooom* 

/en el calabozo/

*la tierra se comenzó a sacudir por el impacto*

na:(ese chakra es de Boruto…)(ya veo intenta rescatar a sasuke…)

Hinata: "byakugan"(logro ver que alguien se acercaba hacia el camino donde había dejado el clon naruto)(siguió viendo mas para arriba y vio que en la entrada su hijo Boruto estaba luchando solo…) 

Hinata rápidamente sale de la habitación y se dirige con naruto.. 

Naruto se le acerca la oído y le dice lo siguiente" si lose me e dado cuenta, alguien se aproxima y además afuera esta Boruto…" "hinata sácalos de aquí por el camino que venimos de acuerdo…

Sasuke salió de la habitación con toda su fe..

sasuke: (ya veo era verdad lo que decía…)*porque ese sujeto esta muy cerca de la hyuga…*

De pronto hinata regresa con sus amigos de la aldea, chicos andando ay que salir por aquí, menma tu vendrás también conmigo..

Menma: Hai!

Sasuke: que hay de el?!

na: al parecer alguien viene y como ustedes no pueden usar chakra yo lo usare para derrotarlo… 

Sasuke: de acuerdo…(por alguna extraña razón tengo fe en el…)

/en mitad del camino del calabozo/ 

Mui: tskk, ese ataque fue algo peligroso al parecer….*seguiré….* 

/cerca de la nación/

arriba de una colina se encontraba aun esperando la kage de la aldea de la roca lo cual pude ver lo ocurrido recién de la villa…

Kurotsuchi:(ese ataque fue una bijudama….) 

Darui y chojuro llegaron rápidamente al lugar.

Darui: escuchamos un estruendo que fue lo que paso..

Kurotsuchi: míralo por tu propia cuenta*señala con su dedo a la nueva nación* 

Chojuro: al parecer alguien esta atacando a la aldea…

Kakashi: perdón por la tardanza… 

Gaara: no te preocupes, Kakashi tuve que ayudarte después de todo ya eres un poco viejo*risas*

Darui: ay mucho humo en la aldea..que ocurrió Kurotsuchi?

Kurotsuchi: si mis ojos no me engañaron alguien envió una bijudama y causo ese desastre de ahí..

Kakashi: no puede ser, debe ser Boruto!

Todos quedaron impactados! 

Gaara: ay que apresurarse andando!

Todos: Hai!*desaparecen**dirigiéndose ahora a una velocidad para ayudar a Boruto*

/puertas de la nueva nación/

Boruto:*gaste algo de chakra pero aun no me e rendido*

*de pronto alguien llega y comienza a aplaudir**detrás de ese sujeto habían varios ninjas* 

Boruto comenzó a observar al sujeto que tenia el sombrero de un kage…(ese tipo es el que tiene atrapado a sasuke…) 

Boruto comenzó a observar detalladamente a su rival, no parecía tan fuerte como pensaba, poseía vestido con cuello alto y una chaqueta sujetada con 3 correas de cuero. Lo único que odia ver era su cara aunque tenia vendas tapándole la boca…. 

Hoshikage: asi que tu eres Boruto Uzumaki,(veamos que tan fuerte es al parecer es el único oponente digno que puede desafiarme )*risas**se quita el sombrero del kage*

Hoshikage: ustedes no quiero que interfieran en mi pelea… 

Boruto:(kurama quien es ese tipo lo conoces?) 

(Kurama: no Boruto lo desconozco, pero recuerda que posse los 4 kekkei genkai y las otras naciones y le falta el de sasuke asi que debes tener mucho cuidado…)

(Boruto: entiendo entonces usare taijutsu para ver que tan fuerte es..)

(Kurama: mejor intenta ataques de distancia quizás sea una mejor opción…) 

Boruto de pronto comienza a elevar su chakra..*activa su byakugan*

Hoshikage: *risas* esto será divertido

Boruto:*comienza a cargar un elemento del rayo*

Hoshikage:(esa técnica es de Hatake Kakashi…el chidori!)

Boruto: veamos si eres tan fuerte como presumes*tenia su mano cargada del chidori**mientras su otra mano estuvo desocupada saco varios kunais de su bolsillo lo cual los aventó hacia el Hoshikage… 

Hoshikage:(que intenta hacer)*rápidamente utiliza un especie de jutsu expansivo logrando desviar los kunais* Boruto no te miras tan fuerte acaso eres tan débil igual que tu padre?!

Boruto: asesino lo pagaras! *se lanza hacia el Hoshikage con el jutsu a toda velocidad*

Hoshikage:(te enseñare modales)*levanta su mano lo cual de pronto comienza a succionar el chakra que tenia Boruto en la palma de su mano su chidori lo estaba absorbiendo*

Boruto:(que imposible deshizo mi chidori) 

Hoshikage:*risas* patético Utilizare vuelo sin sombra! 

CON UNA RAPIDEZ IMPRESIONATE LOGRA COLOCARSE DETRÁS DE BORUTO GOLPEANDOLO EN TODOS LOS ANGULOS BORUTO SE ENCONTRABA ATRAPADO POR EL ENEMIGO,RECIBIA LOS GOLPES SIN SABER DE DONDE PROVENIA EL ENEMIGO.

Boruto:(no puedo verlo que clase de ataque es ese)*recibe un golpe en la cara* aggg!*sale volando* *cae al suelo*

Hoshikage: patético..ninja de konoha que decepciónate! Morirás por mi basura…*comienza a realizar un chidori*

Boruto:(ya veo tiene esa habilidad igual)(absorbe el ninjutsu del enemigo..)*rayos me lastimo ese idiota)

Hoshikage: morirás toma esto*se dirige corriendo para matar a Boruto*

Boruto:(kurama necesito que me des chakra)

Kurama:(esto es malo no creo que pueda hacerlo a tiempo)

?: "escudo de arena"*logra bloquear el ataque del Hoshikage*

Boruto: ¿arena? (solo conozco una persona que Utilize la arena en defensa)

Gaara: lamentamos llegar tarde Boruto..!*le sonríe*

Kakashi: Boruto estas bien!*algo preocupado*

Boruto: 6to hokage…

Hoshikage:(refuerzos?)(no son refuerzos son los kages…)*risas**recibe un golpe de parte de Darui* 

Darui: nunca quites tu mirada hacia los enemigos!*mirada seria**saca su zanbato(espada)* y comienza a atacar al Hoshikage. 

Hoshikage: tskk maldito!*de pronto alguien mas se une a la pelea*

Chojuro: toma esto!* comienza a lanzar lanzas de cristal hacia el Hoshikage! 

El Hoshikage comenzó a retroceder sabia que ahora si iba a tener rivales dignos… 

Boruto: gracias Kakashi, me han salvado…

Kakashi: es normal tu rival es hiruko un ninja renegado de konoha, es muy poderoso, es normal que estuvieras en peligro. 

Boruto:(ya veo …)

*de pronto recibe un golpe de katon* *Kakashi también decidió unirse a la pelea mientras la kage de la roca ayudaba a Boruto* 

Hoshikage: Kakashi Hatake!

Kakashi: hiruko un placer verte de nuevo!

*con Kurotsuchi y Boruto* 

Boruto: gracias, no sabia que fueras ninja medico.. 

Kurotsuchi: sakura me enseño algo, *risas* tengo que aprender a superar mis limites no te preocupes déjanos esto a nosotros 

Hiruko: ninjas acaben con ellos!*la gran ola de ninjas rápidamente se dirigieron con los kages*

Kakashi: es hora de trabajar "chidori"

Gaara: "ataul de arena"!

Darui:"elemento rayo negro"

Chojuro: "Gran ola de chakra"*comienza a sacar una onda expansiva de su hiramekarei*

Kurotsuchi: no se vale dejen jugar a las damas primero "Jutsu Congelamiento de cal" 

Boruto observaba la pelea de los kages estaba sorprendido. 

/mientras con los demás/ 

Hinata: es por aquí chicos ya casi salimos

Sasuke: hinata quien era ese tipo lo conozco cierto? 

Hinata: de quien hablas sasuke kun..

Sasuke: hablo del tipo que los acompañaba se me hizo conocido y además estaba demasiado cerca.. 

Hinata antes de que pudiera responder fue interrumpida por los demás compañeros.

Kiba: ya casi llegamos verdad hinata.. 

Sai: silencio Kiba no vez que allá se mira la salida…parece que estas ciego…

Kiba: no lo se pero desde que estoy en este lugar mi olfato no funciona estoy tan molesto!

Ino: quieren callarse los dos*golpea a ambos*

/en el calabozo/

Mui: no puede ser verdad escaparon!

¿?: yo los deje ir…tenemos cuentas pendientes mui… 

Mui:(quien será ese tipo)*comienza a formar una especie de espada de fuego en su mano*

Mui: déjame decirte que cometiste un gran error al liberarlos no tendrás piedad.

?: ustedes se pasaron de listos por culpa suya perdí mi vida….

*de pronto mui desaparece*

?:(cuando fue que desapareció)*Agggggg

Mui logro empuñar la espada de fuego en el pecho del sujeto que tenia una capucha negra..

Mui: idiota se nota que eres demasiado débil, no fuiste ni capaz de esquivar ese ataque mírate te tengo atravesado,*con la otra mano libre comienza a generar una bola de fuego* 

/cerca de la nueva nación/ 

Sakura: es aquí verdad es en ese lugar donde esta todo ese alboroto*se puede sentir la intensidad del chakra*

Himawari:"byakugan" si ahí están peleando son los kages! Están ayudando en la pelea!

Shikamaru: andando debemos ayudarlos

Los demás rápidamente siguieron a shikamaru sabían que tenían que ayudar para poder salvar al mundo entero.

/con hiruko y los kages/

*boooom*hubo un enorme humo* 

Los ninjas que habían estado de lado de hiruko se encontraban muertos y otros heridos…

hiruko: tskk malditos!*de pronto Darui y chojuro con sus espadas decidieron acabar con el enemigo atacando al cuerpo con su espada* 

Chojuro y Darui: Lo logramos!*sonrieron* Eso fue lo que dijeron pensando que ya la tenían ganada pero para sorpresa de ellos Hiruko controla el elemento acero lo cual hace que sus armas no sean eficaz y logra lastimarlos con su onda expansiva

Kakashi: Hiruko toma esto!*chidori*

Hiruko: "rayo negro"*contra ataco el ataque con el jutsu de Darui* 

Darui se encontraba levantándose cuando logra ver su rayo negro atacando a Kakashi

Darui:(absorbió una parte del jutsu esto es malo)

Kakashi logra recibir el ataque y cae al …hiruko… 

Hiruko: eres débil Kakashi!*de pronto ve alguien que se aproxima*

BORUTO SE HABIA TRANSFORMADO EN SU MODO CHAKRA LO CUAL ESTE RAPIDAMENTE UTILIZO UN RASENGAN PARA CONTRAATACAR LOGRANDO DARLE EN LA ESPALDA*BOOOM*

Boruto: lo tengo esta marcado…*suspiro* 

Hiruko:(ya veo según el me tiene marcado en mi espalda lo que no sabe es que puedo absorber el jutsu de sellado *risa* ahora podre marcar a los kages sin que se den cuenta* 

Los kages logran reunirse con Boruto y Kakashi.

Kakashi logra apoyarse con Boruto. 

Kakashi: buen trabajo le distes, pero sabes el no es cualquier rival es muy poderoso. 

Boruto: asi es necesitaremos utilizar nuestro poder al máximo para ganarle!

/en el calabozo/ 

¿?: crees que con eso bastara para matarme?

Mui: *risas* no estas en posición de defenderte dime acaso tienes algún otro plan? 

*de pronto el sujeto que había atravesado con su jutsu desapareció*

Mui:(imposible eso fue un clon de sombras…) 

¿?: Rasengan!*Logra impactar a mui*logra escupir sangre*

Mui:(esa técnica eso es imposible aggg) logra quedarse parado…tskk tu…como puedes usar esa técnica… 

¿?: yo soy naruto Uzumaki!*rasengan shuriken*

Mui: no puede ser ¡!*recibe el jutsu de naruto y cae muerto.. 

/afuera de la cueva/

Hinata: aquí estaremos bien asta que ustedes se recuperen.. 

Sasuke: que es esto el aura azul desapareció(el jutsu formula también desapareció) ya veo lo derroto… 

Kiba: e ya puedo usar mi chakra!

Ino: si!

Sai: entonces que esperamos ayudemos en la pelea! 

Sasuke: andando!*activa rinnegan y sharingan*

/con Boruto y los kages/

Hiruko: "Jutsu vendas-Tentaculo"*de pronto aparecen unos tentáculos que rápidamente atacaron a los 5 kages y a Boruto logrando el objetivo de hiruko que era marcarlos*los 5 kages logaron destruir los tentáculos ignorando el verdadero objetivo de hiruko.

Boruto:(algo esta mal no puedo transportarme…acaso abre fallado en marcarlo)

Hiruko:*comienza a cargar una gran bola rasengan*

Boruto:!?(mi rasengan)

Darui: absorbió tu jutsu Boruto! 

Gaara: ya veo es como el ultimo que peleamos tenemos que usar taijutsu! 

Chojuro: ahora entiendo!

Hiruko: kages demasiado tarde! *hiraishin no jutsu* 

Hiruko aparece detrás del poderoso Darui logrando impactar el rasengan*boom* 

Darui:(no lo vi venir ) aggg*cae al suelo* 

Hiruko:"Dragon Tormenta"*aparece un gran dragon que rápidamente se dirige a Kakashi y gaara lo cual ellos logran hacerle frente pero al igual que Darui fueron derrotados! 

Boruto: no puede ser!*modo chakra del kyubi activando* 

Hiruko: ten esto joven Boruto "onda expansiva"*logrando dañar a Boruto y alejarlo lo suficiente*

chojuro y Kurotsuchi: ay que ayudarles rápido!

hiruko: ustedes no irán a ninguna parte "Jutsu congelamiento de cal"

Kurotsuchi:(ese es mi jutsu eso es imposible)!

Hiruko logro atrapar a chojuro y Kurotsuchi con el jutsu congelamiento de cal dejándolos sin escapatoria.. después lo mismo hace con Kakashi, Darui, y gaara. 

Hiruko:*risas* los 5 kages están derrotados ,que risa

*DE PRONTO APARECE UN UCHIHA*

Sasuke: "AMATERASU"

Hiruko:(amaterasu?) *Su cuerpo comenzó a arder en llamas* No puede ser mi cuerpo aggg que es esto…. 

Sasuke: Boruto estas bien!*preocupado por su joven aprendiz*

Boruto: si gracias*logra levantarse y esta listo para continuar luchando* 

DE PRONTO HIRUKO ABOSRBIO EL AMATERASU 

Sasuke: tiene atrapado a los kages ay que rescatarlos de inmediato!*activa su Susano* 

Todos los kages : es sasuke! 

Hiruko: sasuke uchiha tu eres mi premio asi que lograste salir de la prisión, no importa te atrapare y con tu ojo seré invencible *risas*- levanta su mano y comienza a absorber el chakra de los presentes-

Sasuke:(esta absorbiendo mi chakra esto es malo..) 

EL CHAKRA DE LOS KAGES FUE DRENADO POR HIRUKO AHORA ELLOS ESTABAN EN PELIGRO. 

Hiruko: "los matare con esto" "amaterasu"

Sasuke: no lo hagas!

Boruto:(no podre salvarlos)!

DE PRONTO ALGUIEN HABIA LANZADO UN PODEROSO SHURIKEN DE LA NATURALEZA

"FUTON RASEN SHURIKEN" *SE DIRIGIO A UNA VELOCIDAD IMPRESIONATE* 

Hiruko: que es eso!(tendré que absorberlo)*rápidamente deshace el jutsu que iba a hacer para poder absorber el ataque que le habían lanzado. 

Boruto: ese ataque quien lo hizo!*cara de sorpresa*

Kakashi: naruto…. 

Darui: imposible que has dicho hokage ,naruto!? 

Los demás kages se quedaron sorprendidos por la aclaración de Kakashi..

Sasuke de pronto busca al sujeto que utilizo aquel jutsu y logra verlo estaba arriba del castillo. 

¿?: asi que no pudo absorber mi rasenshuriken entonces es mi oportunidad para acabar con esto "expándete"

el futon rasen shuriken comenzó a expandirse haciéndose mas grande

Hiruko: esto es malo no puedo absorberlo acaso el me derrotara!

Sasuke: quien es ese tipo y como supo hacer ese jutsu! 

¿?:*modo chakra del kyubi activado* ahora si *creando una bijudama en forma de shuriken* 

Sasuke: imposible ese es naruto!

Boruto: mi padre!*no puede ser verdad*

Kurama: mocoso te lo dije mi otra mitad estaba haciendo relajo es por eso que te había dicho que mi poder estaba siendo utilizado, tu padre no es de los tipos que mueren tan fácil…

Gaara: naruto!

?: con esto lo derrotare*lanza su bijushuriken con toda su fuerza logrando golpear a hiruko haciendo que hubiera una gran explosión*booooooom*

LOS KAGES LOGRARON SER RESCATADOS POR INO,SAI,KIBA,HINATA Y MENMA, MIENTRAS QUE SASUKE Y BORUTO LOGRARON SER ATRAPADOS POR LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA SHIKAMARU Y DEMAS GENTE. 

LA EXPLOSION LOGRO LLEVARSE A CABO Y POCO A POCO EL HUMO COMENZO A DESAPARECER… 

LOS MUROS Y EL CASTILLO TODO SE HABIA DESTRUIDO NO QUEDABA NADA DE PIE.

Sasuke logra abrir los ojos y estaba enfrente de su esposa sakura.

Sakura: me tenias preocupada sasuke, de pronto Sarada llega y los abraza.

Himawari: la encontré en el camino al parecer Boruto no quiso que se metiera en problemas… 

DE PRONTO TODOS LOS NINJAS SE LOGRARON REUNIR JUNTO CON LOS KAGES ESPERANDO RESPUESTAS . 

Sasuke: Kakashi naruto esta vivo el fue el que derroto a hiruko cierto… 

*de pronto aparece un sujeto con una capucha*

?: hola a todos como están…

Sasuke:! Tu naruto!

Naruto: si sasuke soy naruto y les debo una explicación de lo que sucedió. Yo estoy vivo*se quita la capucha revelando su cabello y su rostro parecía a Minato san* 

NARUTO LES CUENTA LO SUCEDIDO TAL CUAL LE CONTO A HINATA.. TUVO TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA QUE ELLOS ESTUBIERAN AHORA CONTENTOS Y RELAJADOS SABIENDO QUE HABIAN DERROTADO AL ENEMIGO PERO NO ERA ASI HIRUKO AUN NO HABIA SIDO VENCIDO.

BORUTO PORFIN SE REUNIO CON MENMA HINATA HIMAWARI Y SU PADRE.

*entre las ruinas un ninja renegado sobrevivió**logra empujar las ruinas encima de el**booom salen volando del lugar*

TODOS QUEDARON IMPACTADOS NO PODIAN CREER QUE SIGUIERA VIVO DESPUES DE ESO 

Naruto: yo lo enfrentare*modo chakra del kyubi* se dirige hacia hiruko 

Boruto: ten cuidado padre!

Hiruko: entonces tu sobreviviste séptimo, me engañaste y estoy débil para pelear contigo pero no importa te enseñare lo peligroso que puedo llegar a ser..

Mientras ellos discutían sasuke se le había ocurrido derrotarlo.

Sasuke: comenzó a utilizar su rinnegan para crear una especie de portal, ino dile a naruto que debe hacer que hiruko entre a este portal!

INO RAPIDAMENTE UTILIZA SU JUTSU PARA ENTRAR EN CONTACTOC ON NARUTO LO CUAL ELLA LE DICE EL PLAN DE SASUKE Y ACPETA. 

Naruto: vamos hiruko terminemos esta pelea lejos de aquí 

Hiruko: me las pagaras séptimo!*crea un poderoso rasengan*

Naruto:(eso es me esta siguiendo es mi oportunidad) Ahora sasuke activa el portal!*naruto activa su modo sennin y golpea fuertemente a hiruko este revelando su boca lo cual era de un monstruo, dirigiéndose al suelo. AHORA SASUKE!

Sasuke: Hai!*activa el portal para que hiruko entrara en el*

hiruko:(no puede ser caí en el portal)*vendas de tentáculos* LOGRA UTILIZAR ESE JUTSU COMO ULTIMO RECURSO Y LOGRA ATRAPAR A NARUTO ARRASTRANDOLO JUNTO A EL EN EL PORTAL. 

Sasuke: no naruto, (no puedo cerrarlo si no sale!) 

Los presentes intentaron ayudarlo para poder rescatarlo pero era inútil estaba atrapado

Naruto:(maldición no me queda de otra mas que soltarme y derrotarlo y confiar en mis amigos.

Boruto: Padre! 

Naruto: Boruto buen trabajo!*le sonríe a su hijo* Naruto se encontraba luchando junto con hiruko adentro del portal de pronto sasuke no podía resistir mas y logro cerrarlo… 

Sasuke: tskk maldición!

*en el portal* 

Ambos ninjas seguían peleando hasta morir!

Naruto: por tu culpa no pude estar con mi familia!*lo golpea en la panza y fuertemente en la cara! 

Hiruko: idiota! De que sirve que ahora me mates si no podrás regresar….sabes de echo creo que las cosas pudieron haber salido mejor…

Ambos ninjas seguían cayendo a un abismo sin fondo

Naruto:(esto es malo si seguimos cayendo no podre regresar!)

Kurama: naruto entra en ese lugar esta abierto mira!

Naruto es verdad ay un hueco ahí*se dirige a ese lugar para poder entrar y no seguir cayendo a la oscuridad.. 

Hiruko: naruto Uzumaki me has derrotado….*no tuvo la misma suerte que naruto y siguió cayendo al fondo* 

*naruto logro entrar en esa grieta e igual sintió que estaba cayendo*

Naruto:(no puede ser igual siento que caigo!)*de pronto naruto comenzó a pasar por unos cambios* -mi mano se esta encogiendo- -mi cabello- mi estoy haciendo otra vez adolescente que sucede aquí- *de pronto cae y se golpea*

-/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/- EPILOGO…PARA LA NUEVA 3 TEMPORADA…. 

Naruto comenzó a despertar…"donde estoy"(mi cabeza me duele)

NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA EN UNA CAMILLA CON UNOS APARATOS Y TENIA VENDA EN LA CABEZA. 

Shizune: naruto por fin despiertas, me alegro que estés bien… 

Naruto se quedo sorprendido a ver a shizune.

Naruto: shizune que ases aquí, creí que estabas viajando con tsunade..

Shizune algo sorprendida por la respuesta de naruto.

Shizune: que cosas dices naruto yo siempre e estado aquí…*abren la puerta de la sala*

Naruto comenzó a ponerse pálido….(no puede ser que clase de lugar es este odio los genjutsu kurama…)

FRENTE A EL ESTABAN DOS PERSONAS UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER

El hombre era bastante alto, tiene brillantes ojos azules y pelo rubio de punta tenia un abrigo blanco con borde en forma de llamas y en su espalda inscrita las palabras "cuarto hokage"

La mujer tenia el pelo largo de color rojo, su piel era de color blanca, la mujer llevaba puesto el uniforme estándar de konoha…

NARUTO NO PODIA CREER LO QUE TENIA ENFRENTE ERAN SUS PADRES! 

Minato: hola hijo lamento lo de tu misión, pero me alegra que estés bien… 

Naruto: ustedes deben estar muertos que hacen aquí!

Minato se sorprendió con la respuesta de naruto..*logra mirar a Kushina y mostrar una cara de preocupación*

Kushina: muertos?(se dirige a ver a Minato un poco molesta) Esa misión tuya te afecto verdad…

Naruto: que misión?

Kushina: la misión que hicisteis ayer pero tuviste un accidente…acaso no lo recuerdas?

Naruto:(no puede ser mis padres están aquí conmigo y no solo eso el tiene la capa del 4to hokage entonces el es el hokage actualmente)

Shizune: lord hokage señorita Kushina al parecer naruto, perdió la memoria….

naruto: me podrían pasar un espejo quiero verme….(me temo de lo peor)

Kushina: aquí tienes hijo…*lo mira algo confundido*

Naruto:(no puede ser e vuelto a tener la edad de 17 años….)

Kushina: llama a tsunade sama shizune …

Rápidamente shizune sale de la habitación en busca de tsunade sama.

Minato: naruto estas bien?

Naruto: no , no se que esta pasando aquí….

DE PRONTO KUSHINA COMENZO A HABLARE A NARUTO PERO ESTE LA IGNORO…

Kushina: naruto namikaze reacciona! Te estoy hablando…

naruto: namikaze dijiste?

Minato: perdón Kushina no debí de haber mandado a nuestro hijo a esa misión…

*de pronto alguien mas entra a la habitación* 

¿?: naruto que bueno que despiertas me alegro que estés bien!*cara de sonrisa* 

Naruto:(quien es ella no la conozco….) Disculpa pero quien eres…

Kushina: nuestro hijo esta grave Minato no recuerda quien es ella!

Minato: *suspira* No puedo creer lo que esta pasando

Kushina: ella es tu novia hijo! 

Naruto:(imposible mi novia es hinata no puede ser ella….)*naruto miraba fijamente ala muchacha que tenia en frente de el*(tiene pelo rubio claro, una chaqueta de color amarilla, pantalón rojo, y ojos de color lavando…)

BUENO AL PARECER LA TECERCA TEMPORADA SE PONDRA INTERESANTE ESPERO QUE LES AIGA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO CON ESTO DAMOS FINALIZADO LA 2DA TEMPORADA AHORA SI SE ACERCA LOS ROMANCES ES LO QUE QUIEREN VEAMOS QUE PASARA CON NUESTRO NARUTO AHORA QUE ES POPULAR…..EN ESTE MUNDO NUEVO….. 


	20. Capitulo 20: nuevo mundo paralelo

Capitulo 20: Un nuevo Mundo Paralelo! Temporada 3 Cap: 1

Kushina: ella es tu novia hijo!

Naruto:(imposible mi novia es hinata no puede ser ella…)*naruto miraba fijamente a la muchacha que tenia en frente de el *(tiene pelo rubio claro, una chaqueta de color amarilla, pantalón rojo, y ojos de color lavando…)

*de pronto abren la puerta de la habitación logrando entrar tsunade sama junto con shizune* 

Tsunade: Minato, Kushina y Shion hablare con naruto junto con shizune….

Minato: de acuerdo , *Minato es el primero en salir al parecer se dirige ala oficina del hokage* 

Kushina: yo esperare afuera…*mostrando una cara de preocupación* 

Shion: si esta bien yo la acompañare Kushina..*ambas salen de la habitación*

*Ahora solo se encontraba naruto junto con shizune y tsunade* 

Tsunade: veamos naruto, si sabes quien soy verdad? 

Naruto: por supuesto que si abuela*recibe un golpe en la cabeza*

Tsunade: te he dicho que no me llamaras asi!*cara de enojada estilo anime* 

Shizune: no creo que eso ayude tsunade sama….*cara de preocupación*

Naruto: tskk…*cara de enojo**se quita los aparatos que tenia colocados*

Tsunade: que haces naruto namikaze!

naruto: YO me llamo naruto Uzumaki!

Tsunade: que dijiste!(cara impactada)

Naruto: yo no pertenezco a este lugar mis padres murieron en el ataque del zorro de las 9 colas! 

Tsunade y shizune se miraron fijamente estaban confundidas….

/interior de naruto Uzumaki/

Kurama:(oye idiota….creo que debes ver esto….)

Naruto: que sucede kurama..*mira a su lado y pudo observar que estaban en una especie de prisión otro kurama y un naruto….*

Kurama: al parecer ocupamos el lugar del naruto de este sitio… ya que quizás al entrar poseíamos mas fuerza que la de este…

Naruto: entonces eso es lo que paso…

Kurama: recolecta información ya pensare en algo para salir de este problema una vez mas…. 

/de regreso en la habitación/ 

Tsunade: Naruto… Tus padres salvaron la aldea del ataque del zorro acaso no te acuerdas como lo hicieron?

Naruto:(ya veo en este mundo mis padres sobrevivieron….) No abuela…me lo pondrías contar… 

Tsunade y shizune lograron hacer que naruto regresara a la camilla y ellas se sentaron para contarle… 

Tsunade:(enserio no puedo creerlo naruto perdió la memoria…) veamos naruto todo esto paso hace 17 años atrás…

Tsunade*suspiro*: Hace 17 años un zorro de la 9 colas apareció en la villa oculta entre las hojas destruyendo todo a su paso. Los ninjas se alzaron en la defensa de nuestra aldea. EL zorro aniquilo varios ninjas, pero hubo un shinobi que se enfrento a esa horrible bestia, fue tu padre Minato el cuarto hokage.. 

Naruto:(padre…)

Tsunade: Minato logro detener el ataque del poderoso zorro ya que pensaba destruir los monumentos hokages pero tu padre lo detuvo , entonces al parecer apareció el ninja culpable de todo esto, un ninja renegado llamado óbito uchiha tu padre lo derroto y regreso para poder detener al zorro..

naruto:*cara de sorprendido*(en este mundo padre logro darse cuenta que era óbito, lo derroto?….)

Tsunade: bueno después de eso tu padre logro tele transportar al zorro lejos de la aldea… 

/flashback/

*gran explosión en las colinas* 

Tercero: allá están!*mirando fijamente la explosión*

Minato logro salvar a Kushina y a su bebe a tiempo…

Minato:*suspira* *suspira*: ay que levantar una barrera enseguida Kushina..mi chakra se esta agotando…*suspira* 

Kushina: yo aun puedo hacerlo Minato…*suspirando** logra encadenar al poderoso kyubi con unas cadenas..* 

DE PRONTO EL BEBE COMENZO A LLORAR FUERTEMENTE 

Kushina mostrando una cara de tristeza y preocupación hacia su hijo.

Kushina: Lo siento naruto… Si atraigo al kyubi asi, moriremos, asi que el maestro después tiene que/interrumpida/ 

Minato*cara de sorprendido* : Kushina tengo una idea.., no tienes que morir con el kyubi, ahora mismo, no puedes sellar físicamente el chakra del kyubi.. Pero puedes sellar la mitad!

Kushina logra sorprenderse un poco… 

Kushina: Y la otra mitad?

Minato: La sellaremos dentro de naruto. Con un sello de ocho trigramas.

Minato abrazo a su hijo fuertemente y mirando fijamente a su esposa Kushina…

Kushina estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpida por Minato..

Minato: Se lo que quieres decir…pero al convertirlo en jinchuriki a nuestro hijo, puede que el chakra del kyubi lo ayude en algún futuro..

/Fin del Flashback/

Naruto seguía sorprendido por la historia que le acaba de contar seguía tan sorprendido…

Naruto:(porque mi padre nunca se le ocurrió eso en mi mundo…)*cara de tristeza* 

Tsunade:(su expresión cambio ..): después de eso tu padre logro sellar el zorro nuevamente, la mitad esta en tu madre y la otra mitad en ti… salvando la aldea de konoha… 

Naruto: gracias por contarme la historia abuela…creo que ya es hora de salir de este lugar *naruto logra levantarse y se asoma en la ventana*

Shizune:(acaso naruto no vera a su madre?)

Naruto: shizune, abuela díganle a mi madre que daré una vuelta en la aldea…*logra salir por la ventana* 

Tsunade: espera naruto!*el ninja rubio ya se había salido* 

Shizune:*suspira* ese naruto, iré a hablar con Kushina … 

Tsunade: si esta bien yo me encargare de los otros pacientes….

Naruto se dirigía al monumento hokage quería confirmar sus sospechas…al llegar logra detenerse.. y quedarse sorprendido…

Naruto: no puede ser verdad….*naruto estaba viendo los rostros de los hokages y solamente habían 4…*(En todo este tiempo mi padre a sido hokage….a echo entonces un gran trabajo…)

/oficina del hokage del nuevo mundo/

Minato se encontraba observando la aldea desde su ventana algo preocupado y desconcertado…. 

*alguien entra a la oficina..* 

¿?: Hola Minato…*cara de sonrisa* 

Minato rápidamente voltea y se alegra de la persona que a llegado…

Minato: Me alegro que haigas regresado descubriste algo de orochimaru?

?: no logro escapar de mi una vez mas…*se molesta*

?: pero dime que tal va tu hijo ya logro controlar el poder del zorro?

Minato:*suspiro* Me temo que no, estoy decepcionado, pero ahora estoy preocupado por el, en su ultima misión el cayo y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y perdió los recuerdos…. 

¿?: que has dicho esto es malo….*cara de preocupación*

Minato: lo se, pero se que mi hijo pronto los recuperara*algo paso en la mente de Minato una nueva idea surgió* 

Minato: ahora que lo pienso, quizás seria útil que la vida de naruto corra peligro…pero ahora mismo creo que sea todo lo contrario por su estado… 

¿?: Asi que aun no puede dominar la gigantesca fuerza del kyubi, ya a pasado muchísimo tiempo ya debería ser capaz de controlar ese poder… 

Minato en ese momento recuerda una escena de cuando naruto partió a su misión…

/flashback oficina del hokage/ 

Después de haber mandando naruto a su misión.

Minato se encontraba algo serio.. 

Minato: podrá controlar el kyubi? ¿Es demasiado pronto para que tengas una misión asi? No, retrasarlo es mucho peor.*logra levantarse de su asiento del hokage dándose la vuelta y viendo su preciada aldea* Tienes que superar esta prueba.

/fin del flashback/ 

Minato: por cierto se acerca el torneo mundial ninja…. 

¿?: de verdad…ya veo…

Minato: mira estos son los ninjas que enviare… 

/de regreso con naruto/

Naruto se encontraba caminando por las calles de konoha seguía sorprendido por todo es como si estuviera viendo la antigua aldea antes de la destrucción con Pain. 

Chica : miren ahí esta naruto senpai!

chica 2: si vayamos a saludarlo!

De pronto se comienza a hacer un alboroto y se dirigen varias chicas con naruto. 

Naruto:(pero que es todo ese escándalo)*logra girar y mira una ola de chicas que se dirigen hacia el**naruto rápidamente comienza a correr**(gua! Esto me trae recuerdos ¡!)

*de pronto una chica logra abrazar a naruto haciendo que las demás fans por asi decirlo se regresaran* 

Naruto: tu…disculpa por lo de ese rato*risas* gracias por ayudarme… 

¿?: es normal que ayude ami novio…(no puedo creer que no te acuerdes de mi)

Naruto:(es verdad mis padres de este mundo dijeron que era mi novia!) Como te llamas… 

¿?: mi nombre es Shion….

Naruto: Shion? *suspira* Shion déjame decirte que en verdad no te conozco…y te agradecería que me dieras espacio…

Shion se quedo sorprendida por las palabras de naruto no lo podía creer que su amor le había dicho algo asi…

Naruto: no quiero ser grosero pero quiero estar solo eso es todo….ay muchas cosas que tengo que pensar y hacer….

Shion se logro molestar demasiado con naruto. 

Shion: esta bien te daré tiempo…fue por esa razón que le dije a tu padre que estaba en contra que fueras a esa misión… 

Naruto:(es verdad me lograron mandar a una misión al yo de este mundo pero que misión era…)*suspiro* lo lamento pero no soy el naruto que conoces…. 

Shion: asi es concuerdo contigo pero es por ese golpe, si gustas déjame acompañarte*logra abrazar a naruto*

Naruto:(esta chica que se cree!)

*de pronto aparece Sasuke y Sakura*

Sasuke: oye dobe creí que habías perdido la memoria pero al parecer Shion ya te hizo recuperarla *risas*

Naruto:(esa voz es de sasuke!)*gira rápidamente y ve a sasuke y sakura juntos*

Sakura va y saluda a su amiga Shion.

naruto:(en este mundo estas dos se llevan bien ya veo…)

Sasuke: oye dobe te estoy hablando me vas a escuchar?

naruto: disculpa sasuke es que en verdad aun no recupero la memoria… no sabia que esa muchacha era mi novia…

Sasuke:*risas* escusas tuyas de seguro, bueno yo si no cambiaria a mi novia sakura*la mira fijamente**risas* Sabes la llevare a cenar ami casa con mi familia.

naruto logro sorprenderse. 

Naruto: con tu familia….entonces…

Sasuke un poco desconcertado..: naruto si mi familia con mi madre padre y mi hermano Itachi.. acaso los olvidaste?

Naruto se encontraba sorprendido no podía creer que los uchiha estuvieran vivos….y mas aun en la aldea de la hoja…(ya veo al parecer mi padre logro detener el golpe de estado…) 

Shion y sakura se acercan ,*sasuke toma de la mano a sakura y se retiran* Shion al voltear con naruto ya no se encontraba se había ido..

Shion: naruto!*de pronto Shion tuvo una visión*

Naruto se encontraba visitando a una chica…la silueta tenia forma de que era una chica de pelo azul oscuro y piel blanca, ojos blancos, cabello hasta la mitad de su espalda..

Shion: pero que fue eso…..naruto…

/parque de konoha/

Naruto se había ido corriendo de ese lugar con una rapidez impresiónate..*suspiro aquí estaré tranquilo *

/oficina del hokage/ 

Narrador: Minato aun seguía platicando con el ninja sobre el torneo que se aproxima entre las naciones…al parecer en este mundo las aldeas ninjas se encontraban en paz….

*de pronto tocan la puerta* 

Minato logra sorprenderse al ver a su amigo y líder de los hyuga…acompañado de varios ninjas.*rápidamente los anbus del hokage aparecen detrás de el* 

Anbu 1: Todo bien lord hokage?

Anbu 2: esperando ordenes.

Hiashi: Minato tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante iré de viaje y necesito que cuides mi clan en mi ausencia, o que pongas a alguien encargado… 

/en el parque de konoha/

Naruto:(no puedo creer que este en un mundo diferente al mío, primero viajo al pasado y pasan cosas totalmente locas y ahora estoy en otro mundo paralelo que dolor de cabeza tengo…)

*de pronto van pasando por ahí los integrantes del equipo 8*

Shino:…miren ahí esta naruto…al parecer si era verdad lo que decían..se mira confundido… 

Kiba: tskk..ese idiota..no cambia..

Hinata:(naruto kun…espero y te encuentres bien….)….

Shino comienza a dirigirse con el ninja rubio que se encontraba sentado en el columpio tocándose la cabeza. 

Kiba y hinata observaban a Shino como se acercaba a el.. 

*naruto rápidamente se gira al ver que alguien se aproximaba a el*

Shino:(sus reflejos mejoraron bastante…) hola naruto..

naruto: Shino eres tu…*voltea y mira a hinata y Kiba* 

Shino: escuche lo que te sucedió, me alegro que te haigas acordado de mi…

Naruto: si estoy bien no te preocupes….aunque es verdad que perdí mi memoria…

Kiba y hinata se acercaron colocándose a lado de Shino.

Naruto:(mi hinata esta aquí por alguna razón quiero abrazarla y besarla!) 

Kiba: oye idiota, me alegro que estés bien.

naruto:(Kiba….)*sonríe* gracias Kiba..*se levanta del columpio y se dirige con hinata* 

Hinata:(que piensa hacer naruto kun…se esta acercando mucho….)

naruto:(lo lamento pero tengo que hacerlo no puedo engañar a mi hinata…)*naruto ponerse de frente con hinata y logra abrazarla fuertemente*

Shino y Kiba se quedaron sorprendidos por el acto del rubio…no podían creerlo…

Hinata se quedo impactada por el acto del rubio…*comenzó a ponerse roja*

Hinata:(naruto…kun….me…esta…abrazando…es tan cálido…..pero porque…lo hace…? Quisiera..que siempre me abrazara….pero….tiene…novia….no..puedo…..*hinata todo roja logra empujar a naruto..logrando hacer que este retrocediera 3 paso atrás..

Naruto se quedo sorprendido por el acto de hinata no podía creer que hinata lo empujo para alejarse de ella.. 

Naruto: yo lo siento hinata….*rápidamente sale corriendo del lugar…*

Shino: creo que era verdad , naruto perdió la memoria….

Kiba: ese idiota, tiene suerte que no le hizo nada a hinata …

Hinata aun confundida decidió utilizar su byakugan para ver hacia donde se dirigía naruto pero para sorpresa de ella logro darse cuenta que el iba llorando….no quiso ver mas desactivando su byakugan..(naruto kun….estaba…llorando…no debí…tratarlo asi….después…de..todo…aun..lo..amo…me ..duele…el..pecho…por…haberlo…visto…asi…)

/llego la noche/

*naruto se encontraba arriba del monumento hokage del cuarto* 

*alguien le toca el hombro*

Naruto: padre! 

Minato: con que aquí estabas..*cara de alegría* te gusta tu aldea… 

Naruto: asi es padre, me gusta, sabes yo tendré mas bonita la aldea … 

Minato: ese es mi hijo*le toca la cabeza* sabes tu madre esta preocupada por ti ay que regresar a casa, no queremos que se enoje y venga a buscarnos…*cara de preocupación estilo anime*

Naruto:(porque padre le tiene miedo….) si esta bien…asi despejo mi mente un poco….

MINATO Y NARUTO SE DIRIGIERON A SU HOGAR SIN DARSE CUENTA NARUTO, HABIAN LLEGADO ALA CASA LA CUAL SERIA SU HOGAR EN SU TIEMPO CON HINATA…

Naruto:(esta casa les perteneció a mis padres….)*naruto entra a la casa*

Minato le enseña a naruto cual es su habitación, naruto decide quedarse en su cuarto…

1 hora después.. 

*tocan la puerta del cuarto de naruto**naruto le había puesto llave para que no entraran.

*seguían tocando la puerta*

Kushina: No te comportes asi naruto, Sal de allí! La cena ya esta lista… 

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama pero decidió responder a su madre.

naruto: te dije que no tengo hambre!*lo dijo en un tono algo molesto*

DE PRONTO LA PUERTA DE NARUTO SALE VOLANDO*BOOOM* *NARUTO RAPIDAMENTE SALTA DE SU CAMA Y SE TAPA CON LA MANTA QUE TENIA AHÍ*

EL HUMO COMENZABA A DESAPARECER NARUTO LOGRO QUITARSE LENTAMENTE Y VIO LA SUILUETA DE SU MADRE CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE .

*KUSHINA CAMINANDO LENTAMENTE CADA PASO QUE DABA ESTABA PONIENDO A NARUTO NERVIOSO, SE DETIENE ENFRENTE DE LA CAMA DE NARUTO

EL CABELLO ROJIZO DE KUSHINA PARECIERA QUE ESTUBIERA OJOS SE VOLVIERON BLANCOS.

Kushina: Como te atreves a desobedecerme? Me puedes decir que te pasa?!

Naruto rápidamente sintió el miedo*se puso pálido sus ojos se volvieron blancos y se quedo con la boca abierto comenzó a sudar como nunca… 

*rápidamente Minato llega a la habitación y interrumpe a Kushina*. 

Minato:(que paso aquí)*suspiro* Naruto sal a comer de inmediato, recuerda que tu mama le dicen mar rojo de sangre..*mira a Kushina con algo de miedo*

Kushina enojadísima : Vas a venir a comer en este mismo instante, entendido!

Naruto comenzó a temblar los dientes: si….

*la familia namikaze fueron y tuvieron su cena*

naruto seguía comiendo… 

Naruto: termine..*observando a su padre y madre* 

Kushina se quedo dormida en la mesa..

Minato: no te vez muy contento, peleaste con Shion, debido a tu mala memoria? 

*naruto un poco molesto observa a su padre..**se levanta de la mesa*

Minato: oye naruto espera..*naruto se detiene*

Minato: mañana te asignare una nueva misión… 

Naruto: no tengo ganas de hacer misiones…padre..

Minato: no te preocupes se que no te gusta salir de la aldea, y por esa razón cuidaras a la familia hyuga.

Naruto:(que acaba de decir!)

Minato: el líder de los hyuga tenia que salir de viaje…y pues me dijo que dejara a alguien que cuidara de ellos y pues la mejor opción que tengo eres tu mi hijo..que dices..

naruto: por supuesto*cara de alegría*

Minato:(es extraño su cara cambio repentinamente…que sucede aquí….tendré que hablar con tsunade sama…)*naruto siguió caminando y vio a lo lejos un álbum de fotografías..* decide tomarlo*

Naruto comienza a ver las fotos de cuando era un bebe..,cuando comenzó a caminar, cuando entro a la academia ninja junto con sus padres, y sobre todo jugando en el columpio donde solía estar solo…*continuo viendo las fotos y vio que en una de ellas estaba con la mujer llamada Shion…* 

Minato se le acerca y le dice: es raro que estés viendo ese álbum.. 

Naruto se molesto..y le dice: ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?*suspira*

Naruto: por cierto padre, entonces derrotaste a óbito tu alumno…

Minato: *suspiro* tenias que mencionar eso, asi es… 

Naruto: como supiste que era el?

Minato: le deje el kyubi al tercero en la aldea y lo bueno que pudieron neutralizarlo en lo que yo peleaba con óbito..

/flashback/  
Narrador: esta historia todos la conocemos solo que hubo unos pequeños cambios…  
*Minato aparece en su monumento hokage *

Minato*mirada seria*: como hokage protegeré la aldea y ami familia. Ese es…mi más grande deber.. No dejare que sigas haciendo lo que te da la gana kyubi..! 

DE PRONTO EL KYUBI LOGRA ENCONTRAR AL YONDAIME Y COMIENZA A CARGAR UNA BIJUDAMA.

*MINATO RAPIDAMENTE REALIZA UNOS SELLOS*"NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA" 

EL KYUBI LANZA LA BIJUDAMA DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO PERO AL LLEGAR CERCA DE MINATO ESTE ACTIVA SU JUTSU LOGRANDO MOVER EL ATAQUE DEL KYUBI HACIA LAS MONTAÑAS.

Minato: debo ser muy cuidado al lugar donde lo pienso enviar y también sus ataques… 

Hiruzen: esa fue la barrera de tele transportación hay que apresurarse! 

"Debo informar sobre la situación a Hiruzen sama inmediatamente"..*alguien desde las sombras estaba a punto de tocarlo**Minato rápidamente reacciona atacando con el kunai que tenia en la mano pero para sorpresa de este su ataque lo atravesó.*EL SUJETO LOGRA SUJETER A MINATO* 

¿?: Yo soy tu oponente yondaime, no me subestimes!*lo intenta absorber* 

Minato:(su jutsu…)*logra tele transportarse*

?:! Desapareció, es bastante rápido…la próxima vez yo seré mas rápido. En el momento que hagamos contacto!*hace una seña con sus manos y desaparece*

Minato logra escapar cayendo afuera de la casa de la montaña.*tskk*"mi ataque fallo"" pero, se materializo e inmediatamente me succiono.."*comenzó a levantarse del suelo*

Minato:(¿que demonios, es ese jutsu?)

*de pronto aparece el enmascarado enfrente de el*

Minato: (posee un sharingan en el ojo derecho….)(ya veo también posse un jutsu de tele transportación)(asi fue como tomo a Kushina y se movió tan rápido?)(se infiltro por si solo y atravesó una barrera, y además sabia que el sello se debilitaba durante el parto, libero el sello del kyubi y pudo dominarlo, entro y salió de la barrera sin ser notado, solo conozco a un shinobi capaz de hacer una cosa asi, pero el esta muerto el no puede ser madara uchiha…aunque sin dudarlo el es un uchiha….) 

Minato: quien eres tu….eres un uchiha…

?:eso es verdad… 

Minato:(debe de haber una forma de detenerlo y descubrir su punto débil)(tercero espero y por favor pueda contener al kyubi por mas tiempo)(Kushina resiste un poco mas…)

NARRADOR: COMO PODRAN VER AQUÍ LA HISTORIA YA TOMO OTRO RUMBO…

Minato: porque tomas a konoha como tu objetivo…?

?: podría decirse que es un capricho, o que lo he planeado todo…o que esto es una guerra*saca de sus manos unas cadenas* 

Minato rápidamente se pone en su modo defensivo…

Minato: (de cualquier manera no es un hombre ordinario)(puede controlar al kyubi y su jutsu de tele transportación supera al del segundo hokage y el mío, y su forma de pensar es bastante meticulosa..)(debo derrotarlo ahora en este lugar o también podrá convertirse en un problema mayor que el kyubi..)(también podría irme a la aldea y continuar el ataque allá pero todo terminaría en un caos..(primero no puedo dejar que su contrato con el kyubi continúe por más tiempo.)(debo asesinar a este sujeto aquí!)

?: ahora que e liberado al kyubi tu gente no tiene esperanza*se lanza hacia Minato*

RAPIDAMENTE MINATO LO ATACA CON SU KUNAI LO CUAL ESTE LO ATRAVIESA Y INTENTA ATACARLO CON LAS CADENAS INTENTANDO ATRAPARLO*MINATO SE DA CUENTA EN LA ESTRATEGIA DEL RIVAL LO CUAL ESTE RAPIDAMENTE HACE UNA SEÑA CON SU MANO DERECHA Y SE TELE TRANSPORTA A UN KUNAI QUE TENIA EN EL PISO, LOGRANDO SALIR DE LA TRAMPA.

Minato:(su cuerpo se materializa, mis ataques físicos no le hacen ningún efecto, pero se hace tangible para atacarme, es decir podre golpearlo cuando sucedan ambas cosas!)(el riesgo es mucho…el primero que ataque, debe ser un segundo mas rápido que el otro..)

?: *risas*: mírate nomas estas sentado sin poder hacer nada, tu aldea será destruida, y todo porque siempre llegas tarde yondaime.

Minato:!(es verdad no pude salvar a rin y a óbito..!)(un momento este sujeto acaso será óbito!)

Minato:(lo confirmare después de haberle atacado)*rápidamente Minato recoje el kunai y nuevamente se dirige con el enmascarado*

*el enmascarado igual se dirige a una gran velocidad intentando capturar al 4to hokage*

*Minato logra lanzar su kunai, lo cual este le atraviesa la cara, realizando un rasengan*

el enmascarado lo intenta tocar creyendo que el iba a ganar pero no se percata que el kunai que había lanzado primero Minato logra teletransportarme con el logrando golpearlo*rasengan!* Boom* 

¿?: maldición se tele transporto al kunai que me arrojo!

Minato:(este es el segundo nivel de mi hiraishin no jutsu!*logra colocarle un sello*

?: me logro herir, maldito! 

Minato: ahora que lo pienso mejor, es normal que me odies, ya que no pude salvar a rin…por llegar tarde..verdad óbito… 

¿?: imposible(se dio cuenta de mi identidad) 

Minato:*comienza a crear un rasengan nuevamente**desaparece de la vista* 

¿?: donde esta!*lo comenzó a buscar*

Minato:!aqui estoy!*logra impactarle nuevamente el rasengan pero este en la mascara**boom*

LOGRANDO HACER UNA EXPLOSION EN EL LUGAR 

Óbito: no puede ser…tskk(el pudo descubrir quien era…)(mi chakra estoy agotado..) Esto es lo que se entiende por imposible de evitar… No debí bajar la guardia/interrumpido/

Minato logra aparecer con el logrando empujarlo

?:(ya veo hiraishin no jutsu, marco alguna parte de mi cuerpo!)

*de pronto aparece un contrato de sello en el cuerpo de óbito*

¿?:!(contrato de sello)

Óbito: tu intención desde un principio, era separarme del kyubi sensei! 

Minato: Con eso el kyubi ya no te pertenecerá óbito!

*mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja el kyubi logra librarse del control de óbito*

Óbito:(maldición estoy en graves problemas..nunca creí en haber llegado a este extremo…)

Minato: lo siento mucho óbito,*logra asesinarlo en ese lugar*

*rápidamente se tele transporta a la aldea y ve que el kyubi esta fuera de control*

Minato: esto es grave*jutsu de invocación* logra invocar a Gamabunta para pelear con el zorro* 

Todos: cuarto hokage! 

Narrador: el resto ya lo conocen con el relato de tsunade sama…Minato se llevo al kyubi y paso lo que paso…

/fin del flashback/ 

Naruto: ya veo…fue algo duro para ti verdad..

Minato: (quien le conto de eso…Kakashi?)

Naruto: Bueno padre estaré listo por comenzar mi misión mañana…

/mientras tanto Hiashi ya se había dirigido a ver a un extraño sujeto/

/reunión en un bosque/*era de noche en el lugar**lo acompañaban 2 jóvenes al líder Hiashi.

? : te lo diré una vez mas dame tu respuesta..Hiashi hyuga, tu respuesta dependerá de tu clan,

Hiashi: esta es la respuesta que tengo para ti!* Hiashi se lanza hacia el sujeto! 

¿?: Patético..*desaparece de la vista de Hiashi*

*aparecen varias marionetas**los asistentes de Hiashi lo defienden de las marionetas al parecer pueden lanzar ondas explosivas* 

Hiashi: "kaiten"*logrando asi repelar el ataque de las marionetas**de pronto una marioneta logra atacarlo con una especie de esfera logrando lastimarle el hombro derecho*

Hiashi intenta escapar*suspira**toca su hombro derecho*

*logra entrar a una cueva**las marionetas logran destruir la cueva con su jutsu de esfera**el lugar se derrumba cayendo las piedras ensima de lord Hiashi….*

*wow el drama comienza quien será el tipo que ataco a Hiashi jojojo yos i se quien es la trama que tengo para este villano esta excelente ara temblar a naruto…veamos que planes tendrá ahora que conoce un poco mas la historia de este mundo paralelo…


	21. Capitulo 21: identidad de Shion

Capitulo 21: La historia de Shion! Temporada 3 Cap: 2

/En la casa de la familia de Naruto/ 

Naruto: bueno padre estaré listo por comenzar mi misión mañana.

Minato:*logra ponerse los brazos cruzados* Naruto que tramas? 

Naruto:(al parecer el naruto de aquí actúa mas diferente que yo…)

Minato logra dar un gran suspiro..*se toca la cabeza*" Este día a sido muy pesado para ti me imagino hijo disculpa…"

Naruto: no te preocupes padre, oye ahora que recuerdo, padre en verdad esa ninja llamada Shion es mi novia?

Minato: asi es hijo, tu la salvaste(no puedo creer que haiga olvidado a Shion completamente y también de la misión…)*suspiro* 

Naruto: tu sabes como la conocí padre?(necesito saber quien es esa chica, en mi mundo no la conocí nunca…)

Minato: veamos, claro naruto, tu y tus amigos me contaron todo, de echo tu nos contastes como fue su relación veamos tu fuiste enviado para protegerla a ella ya que apareció un enemigo poderoso que amenazaba con destruir nuestro sistema ninja, su nombre era"Mouryou"

naruto:(mouryou? Quien es ese tipo..) 

Minato: al parecer hubo un ninja que lo logro invocarlo …y comenzó el ataque del ejercito fantasma….

/flashback aldea de konoha/ 

Un ninja que alcanzo a sobrevivir después de la liberación del ejercito fantasma, logra mandar una paloma con un mensaje escrito logro asi advirtiendo de la nueva amenaza que se aproximaba… 

Los ninjas de konoha estaban desesperados no sabían que hacer mas que confiar en las ordenes del hokage sama.

Minato: lord tercero anoche recibimos una carta, alguien logro infiltrarse al palacio subterráneo del país del demonio y rompieron el sello de Mouryou…*tono muy serio**observa a su mentor*

Hiruzen 3er hokage: asi que entonces el ejercito fantasma comenzó a avanzar…*cara de preocupación* 

Minato: Esta tomada mi decisión, trabajaremos en conjunto con las otras naciones, para superar esta crisis..

/casa de Minato y Kushina/

Kushina: Naruto! Tu padre te mando a llamar ve a la oficina! 

Naruto: de acuerdo madre ya iré*mirada un poco molesto*(tskk padre va a querer que haga una misión de afuera …)*sale de su hogar dirigiéndose rápidamente a la oficina de su padre* 

Naruto se dirigía saltando en casa en casa con una velocidad impresiónate logrando llegar al centro de la aldea donde había mucho relajo, todos los aldeanos corriendo desesperados.. 

Naruto:(creo que todos necesitan a un héroe, ese héroe tengo que serlo asi me reconocerán sin importar que soy el hijo del hokage) 

*rumbo a la oficina naruto logra toparse con sakura* 

Naruto: pero sakura que haces aquí..?

Sakura: no lose el 4to hokage hizo que viniera..*alguien la sorprende*

Sasuke: hola sakura, dobe hola, al parecer necesitan al equipo 7… 

Naruto: Hai!  
*los 3 ninjas del equipo 7 logran dirigirse a la oficina del hokage lo cual este no se encontraba solo ,logrando entrar y estar de frente del hokage* 

*de pronto llegan 2 ninjas mas*

Naruto observo a los integrantes eran neji y lee.

Minato: bueno bienvenidos, quiero entregarles su misión..

Naruto: disculpa padre que hace neji y el cejotas aquí?

Minato: lo que sucede es que Gai y Kakashi los e mandado como capitanes en nuestra defensa contra el enemigo igual el padre de sasuke estará ahí apoyándonos. Ellos ya partieron al campo de batalla…y neji por ser un jounin será el capitán del equipo… 

Naruto: porque!

Minato:*suspiro* naruto el es jounin, tu eres el único genin de ellos…

Naruto:*pone una cara molesta*

Neji: eso es verdad… 

Naruto observa algo molesto a neji. 

Naruto: entonces iremos a apoyar a la defensa?

Sasuke: dobe quieres por un momento callarte!*sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia.. 

Minato: basta naruto*tono algo molesto**suspira* Este problema hasta donde sabemos inicio varios años.

DE PRONTO EL TERCER HOKAGE DECIDE ENTRAR EN LA PLATICA.

Hiruzen: Sabemos que este ejercito de fantasmas es en realidad un tipo de técnica de marionetas.

Sakura: ya veo entonces están siendo manipulados por alguien? 

Naruto: eso suena fácil solo tendremos que derrotar al tipo que los esta manipulando. 

Minato: veras naruto../interrumpido por Hiruzen/

Hiruzen: quien los controla no es humano…

Sasuke: no es humano? 

Lee y neji se miraron fijamente algo les preocupo… 

Minato: verán Mouryou, es un demonio….

Naruto comenzó a temblar, tenia miedo nomas de escuchar la respuesta de su padre.

Hiruzen: les contare la historia, hace mucho tiempo, un grupo de ninjas, uso el poder del demonio mouryou para crear un ejercito inmortal, para poder conquistar el mundo ninja. Mouryou controlo a ese ejercito y logro conquistar naciones, estaba a a punto de destruir el continente entero, esa fue la historia que logre enterarme de la leyenda del ejercito de fantasmas que atemorizo al mundo.

Minato: maestro, entonces hubo alguien que si lo derroto verdad? 

Hiruzen: asi es Minato, fue entonces una sacerdotisa del país del demonio, miroku, invoco un poderoso ninjutsu para sellar el alma de mouryou en el palacio subterráneo del país del demonio.*saca un mapa y les enseña que parte estaba sellado*después de haberlo sellado puso su cuerpo en el país del pantano.*enseñándoles la dirección del lugar a los chicos*De ese modo, al ponerlo en dos lugares diferentes, podrían detener sus ambiciones de conquistarlo todo. 

Minato: ya veo, ahora que ha revivido, mouryou usara a su ejercito para atravesar el país del demonio y llegar hasta donde esta su cuerpo o me equivoco lord tercero? 

Hiruzen: estas en lo correcto, si mouryou reúne su alma con su cuerpo, y revive por completo, nadie podrá detenerlo. 

Sasuke y naruto: que pasaría?*ambos se voltean a ver

Hiruzen: seria el fin del mundo…

Todos los que estaban presentes incluyendo Minato estaban sorprendidos por la aclaración del 3er hokage…

Minato: bueno ahora ustedes se encargaran de llevar la sacerdotisa del país del demonio hasta donde esta el cuerpo, la única forma de salvar al mundo es volviendo a sellar el alma de mouryou…podrán con esta misión chicos?

Todos: claro*los ninjas se retiran y comienzan a salir de la aldea de konoha 

EN LA ENTRADAD E LA ALDEA DE KONOHA SE REUNIAN LOS JOVENES NINJAS. 

Neji: muy bien chicos escucharon al hokage sama, debemos hacer esta misión sin errores..*comienza a caminar hacia sakura* necesito que siempre estés alerta sakura *la cual esta se pone en posición firme y dice hai."si algo le pasa a sakura usaremos medicamento curativo de inmediato de acuerdo,*ahora voltea hacia lee* quiero que interceptes al enemigo, como no sabemos a que tipo de enemigo nos enfrentaremos tu estilo de pelea es perfecto, ya que no necesita el uso de chakra. 

Lee: no te preocupes*levanta el pulgar*

Neji: sasuke tu te encargaras de ayudar a lee ya que no puede utilizar ninjutsu de acuerdo. 

Sasuke: entendido, igual yo protegeré a sakura…

Neji: entonces andando. 

Naruto:(pero que le sucede a ese idiota) oye neji espera y yo que!*cara estilo anime de molesto*

Neji:*suspira* tu trabajo será el mismo que el de lee y sasuke, interceptar al enemigo.

Naruto: bien entonces*logra animarse un poco*

Neji:(pfff no entiendo aun como pudo ganarme aquella vez pero aun asi el no logro avanzar a chunin….)

Neji: otra cosa naruto, recuerda que eres un genin y sin idea del trabajo en equipo.

Naruto:*comienza a apretar sus puños*(ese maldito como se atreve!)* 

Neji:*suspira* Escuchen! No olviden que seremos guardaespaldas en esta misión asi que andando..

Lee: asi es, hagamos nuestro máximo esfuerzo demostrado el poder del trabajo de equipo de konoha*volviendo a poner su pulgar arriba*

Naruto se encontraba muy molesto*suspira* 

Naruto: si esta bien.. 

Sasuke: dobe no te preocupes yo también estoy algo molesto andando…

/oficina del hokage/

Hiruzen: que piensas Minato?

Minato: o disculpe tercero, es que cree que estará bien?

Hiruzen:*suspira* con el byakugan , neji es excelente para obtener información, aparte es un jounin, tiene buen juicio y es muy capaz para proteger a los demás, de echo ahora que lo pienso el seria el mejor guardaespaldas perfecto.

Minato:*un poco desanimado* no me refería a neji, lee ni sakura..ni sasuke.. 

Hiruzen: naruto?

Minato: asi es, no ha aprendido técnicas para trabajar con otras personas , además de que aun no puede controlar al kyubi…estoy decepcionado…. 

Hiruzen: *risas* te rindes muy fácil Minato, nunca veras a alguien con su determinación*voltea a ver la aldea de la hoja desde la ventana*

Minato coloca su hombro en el escritorio y se gira para ver al tercero.

Hiruzen: sin importar con lo que se encuentren, deben completar esta misión.

/mientras tanto el ejercito fantasma se encontraba descansando/

?: ustedes 4 quiero que vayan al país del demonio en este momento, maten a la sacerdotisa que conoce las técnicas para sellar.

Kasuna: asi se hará 

¿?: les daré algo de poder*les entrega algo de su poder* 

/en el palacio de la sacerdotisa/(DE NOCHE)

TODOS LOS ALDEANOS SE ENCONTRABAN ARMADOS CON SUS ARCOS PREPARANDO SU MEJOR ATAQUE DEFENSIVA NO PENSABAN DEJAR ENTRAR A NINGUN MUCHA VIGILANCIA. 

/AL SIGUIENTE DIA/

LOS 4 NINJAS YA SE ACERCABAN AL PALACIO A TODA VELOCIDAD PERO DECIDIERON PARAR PARA QUE EL LIDER DE ELLOS LES DIERA UN TIPO DE CHAKRA CON EL QUE ERAN COMPATIBLES.

SHION SE ENCONTRABA EN SU PALACIO TENIA MIEDO YA QUE ELLA PODIA TENER VISIONES DEL FUTURO 

Shion: que es esto*estaba viendo una visión* un ninja rubio fue atacado...y ha muerto…

*de pronto comenzó el ataque los aldeanos que estaban en el palacio comenzaron a atacar a los 4 ninjas pero al aparecer no podían ser rivales dignos para ellos, lograban fácilmente desviar las flechas y los shurikens**lograron acabar con la mayoría y asi entrando al palacio en la habitación de Shion* 

Kasuna:*risas* Vinimos a tomar la vida de la sacerdotisa**eran 4 personas uno con cabello negro, el otro rojo, el que le seguía era blanco y el ultimo naranjado.*de pronto entra alguien por la misma entrada de la cual los ninjas entraron* 

Naruto: Deténganse! No lo permitiré*logra ponerse enfrente protegiendo a Shion* 

Ninja 2: es un completo idiota….

Kasuna: de cualquier modo es un fanfarrón solo mírenlo!*risas*

Shion aprovecha la distracción para marcharse por una puerta secreta de su habitación logrando asi que naruto se quedara con los 4 sujetos. 

Gitai: crees que podrás detenernos tu solo!*logra soltar una increíble risa*

naruto: *mirada seria* Ahora que el gran Naruto Namikaze esta aquí, sus planes han fracasado!"Tajuu Kage Bunshin!" *Logrando invocar varios clones de sombra los 4 ninjas lograron salir del palacio perseguidos por varios clones de naruto*

Kasuna: como puede hacer tantos clones?(después de todo no era un fanfarrón)

LOS CLONES DE SOMBRAS: NO ESCAPARAN QUE SUCEDE TIENEN MIEDO! 

Kasuna: chicos Usen una combinación de tierra, fuego y viento!

Gitai: Elemento tierra, cubrimiento de tierra" "Doton, Tsuchi kairou!"*logrando asi golpear la tierra y asi que atacara a los clones logrando hacer desaparecer varios**la tierra los comenzó a cubrir* 

Gitai: ahora estarán atrapados bajo la tierra*risas*

Clones de sombras: Vamos todos a buscar una salida!

Ninja 4: elemento de Fuego, aro de llamas "katon, hibashiri!"*lanza un poderoso aro de fuego que impacta con la tierra logrando asi derrotar a los narutos clones que estaban atrapados.

El ninja 2 decidió que tampoco se podía quedar atrás y realizo una técnica de viento logrando asi empujar el aro de fuego creando un poderoso jutsu de fuego.

DESDE LEJOS SE ENCONTRABAN OBSERVANDO SAKURA LEE, NEJI Y SASUKE.

Sasuke: vez neji, naruto no sabe trabajar en equipo.*se toca la mano en la cabeza* 

Neji: No solo desobedeció mis ordenes, también ha sido derrotado!*demasiado molesto*"byakugan"*logra ver a Shion que salía a toda velocidad* sasuke lee y sakura vayan a ayudar a naruto yo iré por la sacerdotisa. 

Neji rápidamente se dirigió a buscar la sacerdotisa ya que pudo observar que uno de los enemigos se había dirigido a buscarla.

/de regreso en el combate con naruto/

Ninja 2: Ahora si ni siquiera dejamos rastro de el *risas junto con sus compañeros* 

*de pronto aparece sakura tratando de golpearlos "Shannaro"*boooom*logra destruir parte de la tierra*

Enseguida de ella aparece sasuke activando su sharingan *comenzó a realizar un chidori*

Lee también apareció y ataco a los enemigos "Konoha sepuu"

/mientras tanto Shion ya había logrado salir de su pasadizo secreto encontrándose cerca de una cascada/

Shion siguió caminando cuando de pronto ve a un ninja de konoha que se aproxima al parecer la iba a atacar.

/de regreso con los ninjas de konoha y demás/ 

Comenzó un feroz combate entre los 6 ninjas todos con taijutsu golpes y patadas evadiendo parecía que no tenia fin hasta que sasuke logra agregarle chidori a su Katana la cual logra golpear a uno de ellos! 

/de vuelta con Shion/

El ninja que parecía que la iba a atacar la termino salvando ya que evito el ataque del 1er ninja que la estaba siguiendo.

Neji logro detener su ataque sosteniendo sus manos, Shion se encontraba en medio de ambos.

Kasuna: tu maldito, estas con aquel sujeto? 

/rápidamente con los otros ninjas/

Ninja 4: ay que irnos y recuperarnos andando!*logran tomar el cuerpo del herido ninja y comenzaron a escapar, rápidamente los ninjas de konoha les siguieron* 

GITAI: creo que nos hemos confiado pero no te preocupes no volverá a pasar busquemos a Kasuna…y hay que huir. 

/con Shion nuevamente/

Neji logra empujarlo y rápidamente lo ataca creando una palma del vacio logrando herir a Kasuna.

Kasuna después de recibir el ataque intenta huir, y logra ver a sus compañeros. Los 4 ninjas se logran reunir y Kasuna se da cuenta que uno de ellos estaba herido..*rápidamente eran perseguidos por sasuke lee y sakura*

Sakura: esperen!*la cara enojadísima*

Sasuke: sakura ellos han escapado dejémoslos por ahora.

Los ninjas lograron retirarse del lugar por a hora…

/en la cascada/

Neji se encontraba con la famoso sacerdotisa llamada Shion. 

Neji: tranquilízate por favor. Vinimos de konoha

Shion: de konoha?*de pronto Shion tuvo una nueva visión*

Neji rápidamente noto el cambio repentino de Shion. 

Neji: se encuentra bien sacerdotisa? 

Shion: esta tratando de revivirse una vez mas.. 

Neji:(será el sujeto del que nos hablo el 3er hokage y el 4to?)*después neji acompaño nuevamente a la sacerdotisa al palacio logro reunirse con sus compañeros**también logro reunirse un tipo con lentes al parecer el cuidaba de la sacerdotisa*

Taruho: están a frente de la mas grande sacerdotisa del país del demonio, Shion-sama.

Neji: Soy el capitán del equipo 7 de konoha, hyuga Neji.

Un sujeto con traje verde rápidamente también hace su presentación

Lee: Yo soy rock lee*levanta su pulgar*

Sakura:*golpea a lee* Yo soy Haruno Sakura*

Sasuke: tskk*mirada seria* Uchiha sasuke

*de pronto naruto apareció reuniéndose con sus compañeros*

Naruto: hola yo soy Namikaze naruto, gusto en conocerte!*logra sonreír**de pronto naruto iba a hacer una tontería pero es rápidamente golpeado por sakura* 

Sakura logra decirle al oído "tienes que ser mas cortes"

neji: Nosotros te escoltaremos al templo del sello, Shion-sama.

?: Tuvimos algunas perdidas en el ataque ….y es tal como Shion-sama predigo el ataque al palacio sucedió. 

Shion-sama: por supuesto , pero como pueden ver, yo no estoy lastimada. Cumplieron con su objetivo.

*naruto alza la mirada y poniéndose serio**de pronto se le vienen a la mente las escenas de los aldeanos que vio muertos* 

Naruto: Tskk*logra brincar y ponerse enfrente de Shion* Espera!*en tono muy molesto**logra sujetarla de su blusa*

Shion junto con su ayudante se sorprendieron de tal acto del joven rubio*

Naruto: Toda esas personas murieron por ti! Porque actúas de esa manera!

*EN ESE INSTANTE SHION LOGRA RECORDAR DE LA VISION QUE TUVO DE AQUELLA MUERTE DEL NINJA RUBIO, ERA EL*

*de pronto los 4 ninjas neji, lee sakura y sasuke logran atraparlo*

Sakura: espera naruto, no digas eso!

Sasuke:*muy molesto con naruto* "Calmante y siéntate!"

Naruto nomas miraba como sus compañeros lo tenían atrapado ya sin quejarse de pronto la sacerdotisa logra reaccionar, y le ve la cara mas de cerca y nuevamente se para.

naruto: que sucede? Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?

Shion: Tu….vas a morir….

El ayudante de Shion se sorprendió de lo que acaba de decir Shion-sama.

Naruto en un tono burlón" Eh que dijiste? Ni siquiera lo entendí*cara de idiota estilo anime*  
"Dilo mas fuerte para escucharte!"

Shion: tu/interrumpida por naruto que le gritaba "eh"(*se repitió lo mismo 4 veces)

Shion logro enfadarse: Tu serás atravesado en el pecho y morirás!

naruto: que?*su tono de naruto ya había cambiado*

Sasuke:(el dobe morirá?)  
DESPUES DE ESA DISCUSION PASARON 10MIN.(Shion se había retirado del lugar)

Naruto: porque demonios tenemos que protegerla?

el ayudante de Shion hablo: disculpen por favor, Shion-sama en ocasiones predice la muerte y ve lo que sucederá en el futuro.

Todos: Predice? 

Taruho: asi es, pero no tienen de que preocuparse…

Naruto:*tono burlón* ya veo esas son buenas noticias eso quiere decir que siempre se equivoca *risas* 

Ayudante: Todas las cien predicciones que ha hecho, se han vuelto realidad.

Naruto seguía en su mundo: si, nose podía esperar mas de una simple adivina.*de pronto analizo las palabras del ayudante y comenzó a preocuparse*

Naruto: que! Todas las 100! Todas se volvieron realidad!?

Taruho: asi es…

naruto: y me acabas de decir que no me preocupe!

Taruho: me refería a que seria una perdida de tiempo..

Naruto quedo impactado por lo que escucho sus ojos se volvieron blanco y se podía ver que ahora si tenia miedo.

Lee: eso no es muy tranquilizante.

Sakura:*risas**tono burlón* no te preocupes naruto quizás se a lo mejor para ti, tal vez eso te quite lo idiota que eres* 

Naruto voltea y mirada a sakura: sakura chan!*se enoja*

Sasuke interviene: oye dobe ni se te ocurra hacer una idiotez o si no aquí mismo yo te acabo.

Naruto: tskk además no creo en lo que me diga una adivina, nunca! Yo seré hokage! No moriré hasta que lo sea! 

/mientras tanto en las fronteras el ejercito ya comenzaba a acercarse mas y mas dirigiéndose al templo del sello/

Rasa 4to kazekage:*tono serio* hasta ahora, en varias ocasiones, los ninjas de Suna y de konoha han tratando de detener el avance del ejercito de fantasmas.

Fugaku uchiha: es por eso que me envió Minato para ser el capitán de konoha junto con los ninjas mas fuertes.*de pronto hay una explosión en el camino*

Rasa 4to kazekage: pero aun asi, todos nuestros ataques son en vano y ellos continúan su camino hacia el templo del sello pasando nuestras fronteras.

Fugaku uchiha: pues por lo que escuche del hokage, la única forma de detener esto seria con la técnica de la sacerdotisa del país del demonio llamada Shion.

/de regreso en el palacio/

Neji: esto es ridículo..*Abre la puerta de la habitación*

*sasuke se encontraba recargado a la pared*

Lee: cuanto tiempo mas vamos a estar aquí? 

Neji: *suspira* Taruho insiste en llevar sus fuerzas armadas, asi que debemos esperar hasta que termine sus preparativos*

/Shion se encontraba en el 2do piso del palacio escuchando lo que decía Taruho/ 

Taruho: Nosotros escoltaremos a Shion-sama al templo del sello, aquellos que estén dispuestos a sacrificar su vida, vengan con nosotros!*Shion se retira* 

/nuevamente en el cuarto /

Sakura: y eso que necesitamos darnos prisa…

Naruto de pronto abre la puerta con una especie de armadura en el pecho "ahora si nada podrá pasar de esto lo dijo en un tono burlón". 

Sasuke:*risas*

Neji*cruza sus brazos* Naruto, asustarte por la predicción de una pequeña malcriada sacerdotisa es patético..

Naruto: no estoy asustado! Ustedes son los que están muy preocupados porque voy a morir verdad?

Sasuke: déjate de tonterías naruto, no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos de tu muerte.

Sakura: asi es naruto, ya que el destino del mundo depende de un hilo!

Lee: naruto kun, necesitamos concentrarnos en nuestra misión!*aparece fuego de pasión en sus ojos*

Naruto: si eso ya lo se*mirada a lee un poco molesto* 

Naruto: pero aun asi con esto cambiare su predicción y salvare al mundo usando esto!

Sakura: no puedes cambiar una predicción! 

*de pronto Shion iba pasando y comenzó a escuchar lo que hablan y decide entrar ala habitación logrando dirigirse con naruto* 

Shion: ya cambio mi predicción.. ahora serás decapitado(aver si asi aprende..) 

Naruto:(que ha dicho que yo seré decapitado!)*se toca el cuello*

Shion: shinobis ya vámonos, vengan conmigo. 

*en el camino hacia el templo del sello*

Lee logra ver algo preocupado a naruto.

Lee: naruto kun, te encuentras bien?

Naruto: si no te preocupes lee…

*de pronto llegan a un fin del camino donde solo estaba una cascada*

Shion: ay un camino detrás de esa cascada síganme…

neji: estas segura de dejar atrás a Taruho? 

Shion se logra molestar por el comentario de neji.

Shion:!Yo soy la sacerdotisa! !Puedo dejar a mis sirvientes atrás si asi lo deseo!

*después de eso pasaron 15minutos y los ninjas ya iban a toda velocidad sakura decidió cargar a

Shion comenzó a quejarse: es incomodo viajar contigo, deberías ser mas femenina…*cara de hmp*

Esas palabras para sakura fueron tan fuertes que le hicieron faltarle al respeto a Shion.

Sasuke: cuidado "katon"*logra destruir una flecha*

*de pronto alguien apareció con los 5 ninjas de konoha*

Naruto: pero si es Taruho.. 

Shion: tu porque demonios nos seguiste, que estas haciendo!

Taruho: bien que sabes que mi trabajo es tenerla vigilada…

Shion: solo nos estas estorbando! Regresa al palacio!

Taruho: no lo hare 

Shion: si!(se repitió lo mismo 5 veces)

*después de eso al final de cuentas Taruho se unió al equipo de konoha junto con Shion y iban a toda velocidad de pronto llego la noche*decidieron hacer guardia*

Neji se encontraba usando su byakugan por si habían enemigos cerca.("no hay señal del enemigo")"acamparemos aquí chicos"

Naruto: pero, no tenemos prisa? 

Lee estaba a punto de decir algo pero sasuke lo interrumpió. 

Sasuke: dobe, podríamos correr por varios días, pero recuerda que esta vez no vamos solos…*dirige su mirada a Shion y a Taruho..

Lee: asi es naruto, sasuke tiene razón…

Sakura: ellos dos ya alcanzaron su limite…

Shion: yo estoy bien!

Taruho: Shion-sama, usar la técnica para sellar es algo que requiere demasiada fuerza, tómelo con calma y descanse esta noche..

*Shion pone su cara enojada* Tengo hambre!Traigan algo de comida!

*naruto se estaba molestando con la actitud de la joven sacerdotisa*

Vaya, desde cuando se volvió la jefa?

*le entregaron algo de comida* 

Shion lanza la sopa al suelo" no puedo comer esto ni esto , esta frio!

Sakura, naruto y lee se quedaron viendo toda la comida que acaba de tirar Shion.

naruto: me gustaba todo eso.. 

Sakura: ami también..

Taruho: me disculpo chicos en verdad…

Neji: Una fogata le revelaría nuestra posición al enemigo..

Sasuke: lo que menos queremos ahorita es tener un combate de noche… 

Shion*cara de molesta* Me iré a dormir!

*de pronto Shion se fue a acostar y tuvo una nueva visión logra verse a ella herida**de pronto mira a su alrededor para ver que estaba protegida por neji, sasuke, sakura y lee.

*en otra parte de ahí en el bosque* 

Naruto se encontraba con Taruho comiendo bolas de arroz.

Taruho: muchas gracias por la bola de arroz.. 

Naruto: y ….eh…sobre esas predicciones…

Taruho: Shion-sama es capaz de predecir las muertes de aquellos que le sirven o que el destino quiere revelarle. 

Naruto: y no puedes evitar la muerte si ya sabes como morirás?

Taruho: no, no importa que tanto lo intentes, cuando el destino decide que ya es tu hora de partir morirás…

*naruto se preocupa mas de lo que ya estaba..*

Taruho: Todas las predicciones que ha tenido, han sido de personas que se han sacrificado para que Shion-sama estuviera viva. Si alguno de ellos no hubiera estado en el momento crucial, estoy seguro que Shion-sama hubiera muerto… Con el tiempo, todos los aldeanos comenzaron a temer en aparecer en alguna visión de Shion-sama. Incluso hay gente que intentaba evitarla…, cuando era niña ella quería jugar con los de su edad pero todos le temían…

Naruto:(ella le paso algo parecido ami solo que yo soy el hijo del hokage…y gracias a mi padre no pasaron cosas peores…)"ya veo.."

(el naruto de este tiempo comienza a tener flashbacks)

Se mira a si mismo en un columpio cuando todos los demás jugaban a el lo dejaban atrás. Pero su madre junto a su padre llegaban a para jugar con el.

/fin del flashback/

Naruto: debe estar muy sola*tono serio*es por eso que es egoísta…

Taruho: es tal como dices, naruto. 

Naruto: y tu estas de acuerdo con eso, Taruho? Y si llegara a predecir tu muerte?

Taruho: La madre de Shion-sama se hacia cargo de todo mi clan..Tengo la seguridad de que todos darían su vida con gusto para proteger a Shion-sama. Nuestro destino no cambiara mientras nuestros sentimientos, sean los mismos..  
*seguía la platica hasta que el sol comenzó a salir**naruto logra ponerse de pie*

Naruto: bien! Es hora de irnos, Taruho!*voltea y logra ver a Shion*(solo es asi debido a su infancia, debería de tratar de ser amable con ella)*pone una cara de felicidad* Hola, buenos días!

Shion logra voltearse sin dirigirle la palabra.

Naruto:(esto será difícil…tskk) 

Shion: Taruho, ya es hecho suficiente, regresa al palacio.

Taruho: no puedo separarme de su lado, Shion-sama. 

Shion comenzó a enojarse nuevamente: que no entiendes que solo nos estas estorbando! 

Naruto:tsk(tan solo es una sacerdotisa estúpida después de todo) *naruto estallo* Deja de ser tan egoísta! Acaso no comprendes que Taruho solo quiere protegerte!

Shion bajo su mirada….y cerro los ojos. 

Taruho: ya veo es eso, tuvo otra visión, no es asi? Dígame la verdad.

Shion: Taruho bien sabes que cuando mi corazón se acelera, y oigo el sonido de una campana, tengo visiones del futuro, anoche, escuche la campana y vi el futuro, si continuas viajando con nosotros Taruho, morirás.. 

NARUTO QUEDO IMPACTADO DE TAL REVELACION.

DESPUES DE ESO COMENZARON NUEVAMENTE SU VIAJE LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA JUNTO A SHION. 

/HABIAN LLEGADO A UN LUGAR ROCOSO Y HABIA UN RIO/

Sakura seguía cargando a Shion.

Shion: e-esto es peligroso! Detente! Bájame ya! Ya he tenido suficiente! Andar brincando de ese modo es peligroso en lugares como este! En verdad tratan de protegerme! Existen otros caminos! Sabían!?

Lee: neji? Cambiaremos la ruta?

Sasuke se encontraba desesperado no soportaba a Shion en ese genio. Se acerco a neji y le dijo algo en el oído y se aleja. 

Neji: no. Esta ruta nos da mucho acceso al agua, aun en el país del patano.

Sasuke: recuerden que nuestros enemigos usaron ataques de fuego o ya lo olvidaron?

Lee: es verdad sin importar que tipo de jutsu de fuego usen tendríamos la ventaja al estar en el agua.

Neji: Shion-sama, estaremos muy cerca del templo del sello cuando pasemos por esta área, por favor coopere con nosotros un poco mas. En misiones como esta, siempre esperamos que el enemigo de su primer ataque asi nos concentramos en la defensa y no tomamos decisiones apresuradas.

Neji voltea a ver a naruto: Verdad naruto?

Naruto: si estoy de acuerdo. Por cierto como podríamos estar en peligro en un lugar como este?

Shion: su amigo es estúpido?

Sasuke:*risas* desde que nació *risas*

Sakura: si…. 

Sasuke de pronto reacciono al ver que el rio comenzó a cambiar al parecer algo se aproximaba.

Sasuke: que!

Todos: allá!

Naruto: eso es un dragon de agua! 

Lee: es enorme!

Shion rápidamente se sube arriba de sakura: nos están atacando con agua, y no con fuego! Estaban equivocados!

Sakura: eso no importa ahora, tenemos que apresúranos!

Sasuke: neji vayamos por arriba rápido!

neji: si andando chicos!

Ninja 4: me imagine que tratarían de subir mas alto*risas*

Rápidamente naruto y los demás comenzaron a subir para asi evitar el ataque del dragon de agua 

neji: rápido cuiden a Shion-sama.*activa byakugan*

Sasuke: protéjanla a cualquier costo!*activa sharingan*

Shion: maldición y se suponía que al estar rodeados de agua nos daría la ventaja! Sinceramente pensé que neji era el mas competente de ustedes. Pero estaba equivocada.

Sasuke al escuchar ese comentario logro molestarle mucho.

Neji: quien controla ese dragon de agua debe estar muy cerca debo encontrarlo, ahí esta! Son dos de ellos encima de la colina! Pero ese es el tipo que utilizo el elemento fuego cuando ataco a naruto en el país del demonio! Sera acaso un jounin? No detecto ni un elemento de agua en el… 

Sasuke: entonces es en aquella colina verdad?

Naruto rápidamente se dirigió para allá.

Neji: naruto! No dejes tu posición!

Naruto: porque si el tipo que controla el dragon esta allá! Yo iré!

Lee: neji no te preocupes yo también iré con el!

Neji: lee espera! *ambos ninjas se fueron* 

Sasuke: esos idiotas*saca su Katana y poniéndose en posición defensiva*

Sakura: sasuke, bueno ahora solo queda esperar a que los derroten.

Shion: tu crees que podrán el idiota y ese cejas extrañas!? 

/mientras tanto en otra colina estaba otros 2 sujetos viendo/

Ninja 2: bien empezaron a moverse! Nuestro trabajo será mas fácil.

NARUTO Y LEE SE DIRIGERON CON LOS 2 NINJAS DE LAS COLINAS

Gitai: yo me encargare del taijutsu. 

Ninja 4:yo me encargo del ninja que usa clones!

Gitai: los mandaremos a volar! 

/con neji/

Neji: Se acerca el dragon! 

Naruto: tomen esto!*se lanza y trata de golpear a los ninjas con su puño pero estos lograron evadirlo y saltar a tiempo*

/con neji/

Sasuke:(tendré que utilizar mi jutsu de fuego para contra atacar)*de pronto el dragon de agua desapareció* 

Sakura: desapareció! Naruto y lee lo habrán logrado?

/con naruto y lee/

naruto se puso en posición defensiva esperando que el humo desapareciera. 

Lee intento apoyar a naruto pero fue atacado por Gitai .

Gitai: yo seré tu oponente, quiero ver que tan fuerte son tus puños *risas*. 

/con neji y los demás/

Sasuke se aproxima a neji y le dice que hará caer un genjutsu en Shion.

Sasuke rápidamente realiza un genjutsu para que Shion cayera.

Neji: va a tomar una larga siesta.

Sasuke: asi estará mejor es muy ruidosa.

Neji: mientras naruto y lee nos cubren, nosotros escaparemos de acuerdo. Retirarse e la batalla que nuestra misión sea mas difícil.

/con naruto/

Ninja 4:*logra dejar caer una gota de agua*"suiton, mizu kamikiri"*de pronto un chorro de agua se dirigió hacia naruto lo cual este lo esquiva muy rápidamente.

Naruto:(*debo de escapar yase usare ese bosque para atacarle*)

Ninja 4: no escaparas de mi!

Naruto:"maldición" "Tajú Kage Bunshin "*logrando invocar varios clones" ahí voy!*se sorprende al ver que el enemigo ya estaba preparado otro jutsu.

Ninja 4: "Suiton suiryuuben"(elemento de agua, latigo de dragon de agua)

DE PRONTO SE FORMO UNA ESPECIE DE ESFERA DE AGUA LA CUAL ESTA COMENZO A SACAR UNOS LATIGOS QUE COMENZARON A ATACAR A LOS CLONES DE NARUTO HACIENDOLES DESAPARECER. 

/CON LEE/ 

LEE: toma esto konoha Dai senpuu!(súper patada de giro de konoha)

*logrando golpear al enemigo y termina rematándolo con un puño**boom*

Gitai:*risas* con eso no me derrotaras! Si quieres ganarme pelea enserio!*de pronto Gitai logra golpear a lee lo cual este logra escupir sangre*

Lee: de donde tiene tanto poder y fuerza..(pero no puedo ser derrotado le enseñare el poder de las 8 puertas!) "Loto inicial"(omoterenge)*se desamarra las vendas**rápidamente se dirigió nuevamente con el enemigo lo cual este fallo en el ataque y lee aprovecho el hueco para darle una patada y mandarlo arriba la cual lee salto y continuo golpeando con el pie, después lo termino amarrando con sus vendas, y se arrojo con el al suelo*boom* 

Gitai: esto es muy aburrido..en verdad no puedes usar ningún ninjutsu?*sufrió una transformación su cuerpo se comenzó a hacer roca.*Con ese patético taijutsu no podrás derrotarme*risas* 

De pronto Gitai ataca a lee lo cual este los evade . 

Gitai: tu maestro debe ser un perdedor solo mírate*risas**logra golpear a lee en la cara la cual este sale volando y cae al suelo.

Lee:"ya veras te enseñare lo que puedo hacer"*se logra levantar y cruza su brazos "Tercera puerta, puerta de la vida, abierta"*rápidamente lee tuvo su transformación de las 8 puertas de la muerte*"cuarta puerta, puerta del dolor, ábrete!*logro aumentar su poder y velocidad y con eso logro darle un golpe directo a Gitai en el pecho lo cual destruye una parte rocosa de el. 

Gitai: que es eso?

Lee estaba muy furioso y comenzó a golpearlo con todo de pronto dio un salto "quinta puerta, puerta del bosque abierta!*cargo todo el poder de un solo golpe y logra darle a Gitai pero este logro salir ileso de ese ataque.

Gitai: *risas* eres fuerte, pero yo aun tengo unos trucos*de pronto Gitai absorbe el poder que le había entregado 

*de pronto sus compañeros del ninja pudieron ver que su amigo había bebido del chakra* 

Kasuna: ese idiota..

Ninja 2: andando.

/de regreso con lee/ 

De pronto el sujeto logro tener una transformación la cual esta le dio 2 caras mas y 2 brazos.

Lee: esto es malo.

/en el bosque / 

Neji, sasuke y sakura se habían llevado a Shion lejos de ahí, de pronto sasuke pudo darse cuenta que alguien dirijo unos shurikens hacia ellos.

Sasuke rápidamente los desvía con su poderosa Katana. 

Sasuke: ya veo, neji son los sujetos que nos atacaron en el país del demonio!

Neji: asi es son 2!

Neji y sasuke: sakura vete! 

Neji: no te dejare continuar! Lee: no puede ser verdad(tengo que estar preparado para morir antes de abrir la próxima puerta)

De pronto lee saca de su bolsillo un bombon de chocolate y recuerda que su sensei le dijo que lo usara en caso de que estuviera apunto de morir.

Gitai logra atacar a lee lo cual estelo evade y se come el bombón de chocolate*lo cual este comienza a quejarse ya que sabe a medicina*

Gitai: te comiste algo!?

De pronto lee lo enredad y vuélvete a utilizar el loto primario y después lo remata con con sus puños logrando hacer boooom y boom a cada rato y dándole el golpe en el pecho logro derrotarlo. 

Lee: *suspira* lo logre…gracias gai sensei…*se cae*

Sasuke: katon!*logra atacar nuevamente al sujeto pero este se percato de que el enemigo era un clon de sombra.*no puede ser fui engaño!

Neji: palma del vacio!*logrando destruir al clon de sombra* ¡!imposible no me percate que era un clon! Sakura!

/Junto con sakura y Shion/

Sakura: no te preocupes Shion nadie nos sigue..

Kasuna: "masui senjutsu"*logrando atacar a sakura y haciendo que ese ataque tuviera veneno lo cual sakura inmediatamente tomo un descanso mas adelante y se iva a colocar un antídoto, pero este había funcionado no podía moverse sakura. 

/con naruto namikaze/

Ninja 4: donde estas! "suishuu Gorugon" *de pronto aparece 2 narutos formando un rasengan**impactando el ataque hacia el jutsu del enemigo lo cual este destruye los clones pero no se percato en el que el verdadero naruto apareció detrás con su rasengan impactándole en el cuerpo.

naruto: lo logre.. 

Ninja 4: no lo creo *risas*

naruto: pero que su cuerpo se hizo agua!*impactado**lanzando kunais al suelo*

Ninja 4: como podrás ver mi deber era alejarte de los demás y funciono ahora nosotros hemos ganando *risas*

Naruto: no puede ser rápidamente naruto sale en busca de sus compañeros. 

/con sakura y Shion/ 

Sakura suelta el antídoto antes de colocárselo. 

Shion logra despertar y ve como sakura cae al suelo.

Kasuna: ahora tu morirás*risas(esto se acabo)

Sasuke logra llegar y rescata a sakura antes de que callera al suelo "neji ve rápido!" 

/con naruto y lee/ 

Naruto se encontró a lee pero este al ver en el estado que estaba decidió cargarlo y en el camino pudo darse cuenta que lee parecía un lunático. 

Lee: gira ,gira,gira,gira*risas* solo comí y boooom!

Pasan por donde había un tronco y naruto no logra darse cuenta que lee se dio un fuerte golpe con ese tronco. 

Naruto: al fin se cayo.

/de pronto naruto logra alcanzar a neji,sakura,sasuke y a la sacerdotisa/ 

Naruto: oigan! Uff que bueno que estén bien! Me preocupe mucho. Y cejotas comió algo y es por eso que se mira en ese estado. 

Neji y sasuke tenían miradas serias. 

Naruto: oigan ustedes 2 que sucedió? Y Shion?

De pronto naruto pudo ver que Shion estaba tirada en el suelo. Se acerco "imposible, no puede ser," 

Sakura: lo intente todo, pero nada funciono fue mi culpa.

naruto se acerca a sasuke y a neji 

Naruto: neji sasuke! Que demonios estaban haciendo! No se supone que ustedes la iban a proteger, incluso ustedes son los mas fuertes de la aldea y ahora demuestran lo contrario! Y tu neji quien dijo que no dejáramos a Shion!*logra agarrar de la camisa a neji* No puedo creer que esto ocurriera , si tu estabas con ella! Vamos respóndeme!

Sasuke: dobe ya basta…caímos en el juego del enemigo(maldición se burlaron de mi!)

*de pronto entre las sombras del bosque alguien apareció*

Shion: hey ustedes ya basta…

naruto: pero si es Shion…*se sorprendió**suelta a neji* "como es posible que haiga 2 Shion"

Shion:*bajo su mirada* el que murió era Taruho….

Naruto: Taruho….*impactado*

Neji:(ya veo…)

Sasuke:(ese idiota no se fue…)

Sakura:….. 

Sasuke: ahora lo entiendo…

neji: si cuando nos separamos, Taruho dijo que tomaría un camino diferente al templo del sello, como precaución… 

Sakura: entonces sus intenciones fueron otras… 

/flashback/

*sakura se encontraba saltando en árbol cargando a Shion cuando se percato que Taruho utilizo un jutsu y logro transformarse en Shion. 

Taruho: sakura chan, ya estoy listo..

Sakura: *cargando en sus hombros a Shion* como es posible eso?

Taruho: es un jutsu de mi clan, se llama espejo de cambio de sombras. Una vez que te transformes, nunca mas recuperaras tu antigua figura..

/fin del flashback/

Sakura: para evitar su muerte taruho,murió en el lugar de Shion..

Naruto: *mirada seria* porque no lo obligaste a irse!

Neji: por el bien de la misión….recuerda que la misión es la mas grande prioridad…

naruto se acerca al cuerpo de la Shion muerta… 

Naruto: Taruho, me asegurare que tengas un buen funeral…

Shion: Taruho era un tonto! No puedes tenerle respeto a un estúpido que elige morir.

Naruto: tu por quien piensas que el murió?*aguantándose la rabia por dentro*

Shion: cállate!*lo repitió 2 veces o mas..*y sale corriendo del lugar* 

Naruto: espera!*la sigue*

Sasuke: bueno busquemos un lugar para dejarlo….*suspira *(ese idiota de naruto…) 

Shion seguía corriendo a toda velocidad , pero naruto aun no se rendía y seguía gritándole que esperara.

Naruto: tu! Taruho se sacrifico por ti! Ni siquiera vas a llorar por el! Acaso no tienes corazón?

Shion logro cansarse y se recargo sobre un árbol. Naruto la alcanzo y decide tomar su distancia. 

Shion: ¿Quién no siente pena cuando alguien cercano a ti muere?*comenzó a soltar lagrimas*

Naruto: tu!(se quedo sorprendido.)

Shion: no se me permite llorar, si lo hago , se considera como un insulto, a todos aquellos que han muerto por mi… 

Naruto: pero porque…

Shion: La mayoría de mis visiones fueron por protegerme a mi..yo que soy la sacerdotisa…

Naruto: no lo entiendo. Las visiones son una advertencia de que la sacerdotisa va a morir? 

Shion se logra sentar donde estaba recargada con el árbol.

Shion: podría ser mi muerte…si yo muero, entonces no existirá nadie que pueda volver a sellar a mouryou… y entonces seria el fin de nuestro mundo..sin importar lo doloroso que sea, debo continuar viva, aunque sacrifique a todos!

naruto: tskk eso es una locura! Porque las personas del país del demonio tienen que sacrificarse!

Shion: porque asi son las cosas, eso es lo que somos…no importa que no sea injusto ,debemos aceptarlo…ese es el destino que esta preparado para mi la sacerdotisa y mi aldea.. 

Naruto: y todo eso te parece bien? Tu en verdad…crees…..en…eso?...

Shion continuo llorando ya no podía seguir hablando… 

/de regreso con el ninja que había invocado a mouryou/

Kasuna: lo lamento perdimos a Gitai, pero sin el no hubiéramos sido capaces de matar la sacerdotisa del país del demonio.. 

¿?: Idiotas! El espíritu de mouryou me lo dice, ella sigue viva! La que mataron era falsa!

Todos sorprendidos a tal revelación…

?: esa mujer sigue viva y es la única que puede sellar mi poder…vayan y asegurensen de que esta vez maten a la verdadera…

Todos : Hai!*se van*

/ya se había hecho de noche los 5 ninjas de konoha estaban en el lugar donde enteraron a Taruho/ 

Naruto:(te prometo que protegeré a Shion, descansa en paz) 

Neji: como podrás ver naruto aquí ya estamos muy cerca del templo, nosotros los emboscaremos aquí para liberarnos de las presiones, ahora tu serás responsable de llevar a Shion-sama al templo del sello.

Naruto: yo?*se gira y la voltea a ver*

Sasuke:(que demonios piensa neji, rayos esto no hubiera pasado si el 4to me hubiera puesto a cargo) 

Lee: neji, recuerda que naruto esta sentenciado a muerte…

Sakura: quizás sea lo mejor si uno de nosotros va…

Sasuke: tonterías, dobe encárgate de eso.

Neji: no, y aparte es por eso que el debe ir, naruto contamos contigo…

Naruto: lo entiendo*cara de sonrisa y alza su pulgar*

Sasuke: vete nosotros nos encargaremos de aquellos idiotas.

Sakura: el templo del sello ya esta muy cercas…suerte.

Neji: date prisa naruto!

*naruto carga a Shion y se dirigen al templo del sello…* Neji rápidamente activo su byakugan y sasuke su sharingan ahora estaban listos para enfrentarse a los ninjas que sabían que iban a ir por Shion nuevamente.*("ahora que recuerdo lee nos conto que tienen la habilidad para recuperar su chakra con un agente externo, tienen habilidades especiales, pero por cortos periodos de tiempo, pero eso le puede causar un gran riesgo a quien lo haga".

/oficina del hokage/  
*alguien entra a la oficina*

Hiruzen: que sucedió Minato? 

Minato: tercero sama, me llego un reporte al aparecer el ejercito fantasma dio media vuelta y se retiro… 

Hiruzen: Habrá una razón para su retirada? 

Minato: no lo creo, será que tal vez hemos impedido la destrucción y estamos a salvo!*un poco alegre*

Hiruzen: no, posiblemente será todo lo contrario Minato, si lo analizas, trataran de terminar con todo de un solo ataque.. 

/mientras tanto lee sakura y sasuke se encontraban combatiendo con los 3 ninjas restantes/ 

Ninja 4: esto va mal…*suspira* Ya no podre hacer nada, mi chakra casi se agota,

ninja 4: *logra tirarse al suelo*

sasuke: ahora si idiota serás mío…*crea un chidori**logra atacarlo y atraviesa su pecho haciendo asi sasuke el vencedor..

Kasuno: no puede ser verdad! Espera ahora voy a!/interrumpido*aparece ninja detrás de el*

Lee: buen trabajo(neji llego a tiempo al parecer es el momento preciso)

Neji: ocho trigramas 64 palmas*logrando golpear a Kasuna muy rápidamente, este no pudo desviar ni uno de sus ataques los recibió todos completamente. 

Ninja 4: hermano!*impactada*

Kasuno: porque mi chakra no funciona…*comenzó a sangrar de la boca* 

Neji: golpee en todos tus puntos de chakra con mi jutsu, y detuve todo tu flujo de chakra!

Ninja 4: hermano!*recibe un golpe de sakura directamente**cae muerta después de recibir ese súper ataque de sakura* 

Ninja 2: *escupía la sangre* *maldito*

Sasuke: ahora mismo ya estas acabado*aparece lee y lo remata con su taijutsu logrando derrotarlo.

Sasuke: oye idiota ese iba a ser mío*suspira**mira algo molesto a lee*

/con naruto y Shion/

Naruto: ya llegamos, Shion.*le señala la entrada del templo* 

Shion: acaso tu ya has estado aquí?

Naruto: No, pero tengo ese presentimiento*pone una cara feliz* Vamos apresúrate y sella a ese mouryou, asi podremos olvidarnos del destino! 

Shion: que cosas decís el destino no se puede cambiar..

De pronto naruto da un gran salto*" No tan rápido! Te probare que te equivocas! *de pronto en la entrada comenzaron a aparecer el ejercito fantasma* Que es eso? 

Shion: el ejercito fantasma naruto! 

Naruto: ya veo! Iremos directamente hacia ellos! Es lo mejor asi que sujétate fuerte de mi*saca un kunai y se lanza hacia el ejercito fantasma pero al parecer al momento de atacarlos a estos no les pasaba nada.*de pronto Shion se cae de la espalda de naruto tras este cuando salto muy fuerte

Shion trata de tomarlo de la mano e igual naruto pero ya era demasiado tarde, Shion estaba a punto de caer en un hoyo*de pronto vio de nueva otra visión(si muero aquí, naruto y los aldeanos, ellos aun no deben morir)*de pronto naruto la alcanza y ambos caen a un rio*

Naruto logra sacar sana y salva a Shion, termina cargándola en sus brazos, y la coloca en el primer árbol que mira ahí la recarga.

naruto comenzó a quejarse ya que se había lastimado su espalda

Shion: no devistes salvarme! Acaso quieres morir!, antes de que mouryou destruya el mundo?

Naruto logra quitarse la banda de su aldea "es posible"*comienza a tocar su cabello**después lo mueve de lado*

Shion al ver eso la hizo ponerse roja no había notado que ese rubio de enfrente era atractivo. 

Naruto: pero*se coloca nuevamente su banda * yo no moriré! De ninguna manera!

Shion: es imposible, claro que no! Entonces eso significaría que yo será quien mor-

Naruto: Tampoco permitiré que mueras! 

Shion: uno de los dos debe morir!

Naruto: y quien lo dice? Hay millones de cosas que podrían pasar.

Shion: no me hagas repetírtelo, el dest-*naruto se le acerca a su cara*

Naruto: yo te protegeré! *Shion rápidamente se da la vuelta y abraza el tronco*

Shion: eso es algo que no podrás hacer..

Naruto: confía en mi… 

Shion:(que me sucede p-por que no puedo voltear a mirarlo?) *rápidamente se gira* "Confio- 

*logra ver a un naruto dándole la espalda ya distanciado y con un pulgar arriba*

Naruto: tengo un plan, esta vez todo saldrá bien*gira su cabeza y logra sonreír*

Shion: naruto….

naruto después se agacha y le dice a Shion que suba a su espalda.

Naruto: vámonos…

Shion lentamente se acerco a naruto pero esta vez con un extraño sentimiento logra abrazarse fuerte del rubio.*Shion le habla al oído* "naruto" "lo prometes"*cierra los ojos*

naruto: si, te lo prometo, por el camino del ninja, que esto funcionara.*nuevamente Shion y naruto se dirigieron al templo del sello. El ejercito fantasma ya se encontraba ahí esperándolos.

Naruto rápidamente usa su jutsu de clones y se dirige contra el ejercito fantasma usando dos rasengans con la ayuda de sus clones." Ya volví"*rasengan* Logra destruir una parte del lugar*y vuelve a realizar lo mismo*dos clones cargaban a Shion rápidamente hacia la entrada del templo. 

*después los alcanzo otro naruto* "devistes haberlos destruido a todos!

Naruto: es fácil para ti decirlo! Es muy difícil hacer esto!

De pronto ese naruto carga a Shion y se levanta*mientras con los otros atacan con un rasengan a los que estaba en la entrada. 

Naruto logra llegar ala entrada y le dice a Shion que se apure y que no pierda el tiempo. 

Shion en ese instante estaba a punto de entrar pero-*ante sus ojos ve como es atravesado el pecho de naruto creyó que era el fin para el…la promesa todo se había acabado**en ese momento el ninja rubio desapareció dando a entender que era un clon* 

Shion logra caerse del susto. De pronto aparecen mas clones de naruto que atacan al ejercito fantasma entre ellos uno decide gritarle"apresuarte Shion!"

Shion: me engañaste naruto…haz algo para saber quien es el real…

Naruto: no tengo tiempo para eso! 

*Shion decide entrar al templo * 

De pronto dos soldados del ejercito fantasma se acercan a Shion*el collar de Shion comenzó a brillar haciendo que estos soldados se destruyeran*

Yomi: interesante, no conoces ni tus poderes joven sacerdotisa…eso no me lo esperaba..ven y séllame entonces… 

Shion logra crear una barrera la cual ahí tenia pensado sellar por siempre a mouryou…pero este al parecer tenia un as bajo el manga haciendo asi su resucitación.

*de pronto se escucha un grito "Shion, ya lo sellaste! Verdad!? 

Shion: Naruto….

Naruto: ya veo debes estar cansada.*cara de feliz*

Shion comenzó a soltar nuevamente lagrimas*"yo…nunca merecí que me protegieran, ni tu ni nadie.. 

Naruto: Shion*se dirige hacia ella pero el lugar comenzó a temblar*Shion logra caer del lugar donde estaba* " **SHION"!**

*DESPUES DE ESO HUBO UNA BATALLA INTERIOR SHION Y EL MOURYOU QUE SOLO ELLOS PRESENCIARON Y AFUERA HABIAN PASADO NOMAS SEGUNDOS…*(al igual que en la película en la parte final…) 

Naruto logra lanzarse sacando un kunai de su bolsa*estaba determinado en salvar a Shion**en ese instante naruto parecía que estaba perdido creyó que iba a morir pero por alguna razón el poder de Shion lo había salvado*

Después en el ultimo momento Shion comienza a llorar creyendo que naruto era un mentiroso ya que sabia que iba a sacrificar su vida…pero en ese instante escucha la campana la cual hace que entre otra vez en razón. 

Naruto: De verdad creíste que rompería la promesa!*logra rescatarla a tiempo* ¡Mírame, escúchame! Que te esta diciendo tu corazón!?Quieres morir de esta manera!

Shion no sabia ni como reaccionar estaba impactada por lo que acaba de pasar en cuestión de segundos.

Naruto: quieres dejar de existir!? 

Shion: yo….

Naruto: no te escucho Shion!*naruto estaba exaltado* Dilo! Dilo con tus propias palabras!

Shion: yo no quiero morir!

Naruto: Muy bien!

/afuera del templo habían llegado los refuerzos de la hoja y los de Suna/ 

Itachi: katon!*logrando atacar a varios enemigos* 

Kakashi: buen trabajo Itachi, "raikiri"

/adentro del templo con naruto y Shion/

Naruto comenzó a reunir su chakra

naruto: yo no quiero que muera nadie mas!

/afuera del templo/ 

Shikamaru: posesión de sombras! 

Temari: muévanse andando!

Rasa: buen trabajo hija asi se hace. 

/Con naruto y Shion/ 

Naruto: no puedes aceptar un destino que no te gusta! *comenzó a crear un rasengan* Shion ayúdame un poco mas

De pronto Shion ayudo a naruto a crear un nuevo rasengan" Toma esto **ULTRA CHAKRA RASENGAN** "!

Narrador: Después de eso el enemigo fue derrotado al recibir el poderoso jutsu de naruto, y fue ahí cuando comenzó a tener popularidad..

 **/FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE MINATO/**

Naruto quedo de boca abierta por escuchar tal historia, no podía creer que su yo de este mundo pudo hacer algo asi….

Naruto: padre y después de eso que sucedió?

Minato: después que derrotaron al enemigo, tu de alguna forma dijiste que te casarías con Shion, eso me contaron tus amigos, pero yo no lo acepte ya que al parecer era un mal entendido ,después de tu triunfo, ganaste algo de respeto, fuiste a celebrar la victoria en el país del demonio en el palacio de Shion y hasta donde se ahí fue cuando ella te dijo que te amaba y tu la aceptaste, desconozco los hechos ya que al parecer estuvieron a solas ustedes dos, y ella decidió venir a konoha contigo es por esa razón que ella esta aquí…asi que te pido que por favor no seas duro con ella.

Naruto:(asi que el idiota de mi yo de este mundo no pudo darse cuenta de hinata por esta misión ya veo, hinata a de estar dolida y mucho …ya veo porque se puso nervioso y me empujo ahora lo entiendo todo….) Bueno padre gracias creo que me iré ami habitación…

Minato: ok naruto descansa, mañana vas a mi oficina temprano para entregarte la misión.

NARUTO ENTRA A SU HABITACION PERO DECIDE SALIR POR LA VENTANA

/en otra parte de konoha/

*en una habitación de un departamento* 

Shion: porque ella, que sucede aquí, no había tenido visiones después de lo que paso pero estas visiones son diferentes, será que ella tratara de quitarme a naruto? No puede ser no puedo permitirlo!

/Mansión hyuga/

Neji se encontraba dando una ultima vuelta por la mansión ya que su tío lo había dejado a encargo como el líder del clan por su confianza y fuerza que poseía el jounin. 

Neji se dirigió al jardín y ahí vio sentada a su prima hinata.

Neji: hinata-sama que hace despierta a estas horas.?

Hinata:…..

Neji:(que le pasa?) Hinata. 

Hinata:…

Neji perdió algo la paciencia y tuvo que alzar un poco mas la voz. 

Neji: **"hinata-sama!"*** de pronto hinata comenzó a mirar por todos los lados confundida como si hubiera estado en otro mundo… 

Neji:(algo le paso…será por el idiota de naruto.)*suspira* Te estaba hablando …

Hinata: Que sucede neji Nissan?

Neji: desde que llegaste en la tarde al hogar andas algo distraída te ocurre algo? Sabes que puedes decirme con confianza….

Hinata solo giro su cabeza y no dijo nada mas.. 

Neji:*suspira* Es por naruto verdad hinata-sama.

Hinata: a pasado un buen tiempo desde que el se comprometió con aquella sacerdotisa, y estoy muy feliz por el*su mirada bajo *

Neji: porque no le confiesas tus sentimientos hinata aun no se ha casado y quizás asi dejas de torutarte…

Hinata: neji Nissan… 

Neji: naruto no es tan malo, aparte de que la sacerdotisa también se aprovecho de su inocencia en la decisión de casarse*girando su cabeza* pero por alguna razón eso no ha ocurrido, y ya vez que por ahí dicen que perdió la memoria…

Hinata: si de echo hoy lo vi…y el me abrazo..y se me acerco mucho..*se comenzó a sonrojar*

Neji: de verdad?(acaso naruto se habrá dado cuenta de hinata?) y Shion no estaba con el?

Hinata: no el estaba solo… 

Neji: ya veo y tu que hiciste cuando el hizo eso?

Hinata: yo…lo aleje de mi…pero…me…sentí…muy…mal, después el se fue corriendo y me preocupe y Utilize mi byakugan y lo vi llorando…*suelta una lagrima hinata*

Neji:(no puedo creer lo que me esta diciendo hinata,) Hinata-sama te lo diré una vez mas confiésale tus sentimientos a naruto te aseguro que el sabrá que hacer… 

Hinata: arigato, neji Nissan, pero creo que te estas adelantando a la situación no lo crees?

Neji:*mirada seria* Yo no me adelanto, hinata-sama, tu te estas atrasando y eso hace que te confundas en tus sentimientos… me retiro….

Hinata decide dirigirse a su habitación.

/en el apartamento de Shion/

Shion: no puedo dormir iré a ver a naruto a su casa. 

*rápidamente Shion salió de su departamento dirigiéndose a la casa namikaze* 

/mansión hyuga/

Neji: bueno, ya termine de revisar el hogar ya puedo estar un poco mas tranquilo. 

*de pronto alguien aparece detrás de neji*

Neji: pero que! Tu que haces aquí!*se aleja de el* 

Naruto: oye neji tranquilo *suspira* lo siento si te di un susto.. 

Neji: naruto?(que hace ese idiota aquí, pero algo le sucedió se infiltro muy fácil evadió mi byakugan que esta pasando aquí?)

Naruto: oye neji hinata esta en su habitación?

Neji: buscas a hinata?

Naruto: asi es, bueno en realidad, no se como decírtelo*risas* podría por favor pasar?

Neji:(que planea naruto?)*suspira*

/casa namikaze/

Minato aun se encontraba despierto estaba terminando de envolver unos pergaminos cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta. 

*la abre* Minato: hola Shion buenas noches, vienes a ver a naruto? 

Shion: asi es, quiero platicar con el…

Minato: ahora esta en su habitación dudo mucho que se haiga quedado dormido, sígueme.

Shion: si vamos.

MINATO Y SHION SE DIRIGIERON A LA HABITACION DE NARUTO, SHION SE SORPRENDIO PORQUE LA VIO ALGO DESTRUIDA LA ENTRADA PERO NO SE ENCONTRABA NARUTO. 

Minato:(donde se habrá metido?) Salió por la ventana…*suspira* 

Shion:(será acaso que el estará con esa chica?)

Minato: iré a buscarlo Shion quieres quedarte aquí?

Shion: me gustaría acompañarlo, puedo?

Minato: claro, solo me cambio y vamos a buscarle.. 

/DE REGRESO EN LA MANSION HYUGA/

Naruto: créeme neji que solo vine a visitarla… 

Neji: esta bien naruto, vamos yo te llevo.

AMBOS NINJAS ENTRARON EN LA MANSION AL PARECER LA MANSION HYUGA DE ESTE MUNDO ESTABA UN POCO MAS GRANDE. NARUTO SEGUIA A NEJI LO CUAL CUANDO ESTABAN LLEGANDO A LA HABITACION DE HINATA NEJI SE DETUVO.

Neji: esa es su habitación naruto*le señala la puerta* 

Naruto: ok neji, te lo agradezco mucho..

neji: oye de verdad perdiste la memoria? 

Naruto:(a seguir el juego)asi es lo siento, pero creo que valió la pena*pone una cara feliz*

Neji: te lo advierto naruto si algo le pasa a hinata-sama te matare….

Naruto: no te preocupes neji, te lo prometo.*se retira naruto y neji igual decide dar otra vuelta ya que si naruto pudo infiltrarse alguien mas podía*

MIENTRAS TANTO HINATA SE ENCONTRABA AUN DESPIERTA, SE HABIA QUEDADO PENSANDO EN LA RESPUESTA QUE LE HABIA DADO SU PRIMO NEJI.

*TOC TOC**ALGUIEN TOCABA LA PUERTA DE HINATA

Hinata:(ahora que sucede)*hinata se levanta y va y abre la puerta se pone roja como tomate no podía creer lo que estaba viendo* 

Naruto: *cara de sonrisa* Hola hinata!

Hinata rápidamente se hace para atrás y se sorprende aver a su ninja rubio enfrente de ella y ensima en su casa. 

Hinata: naruto..kun, que haces aquí?(acaso estoy soñando?)

Naruto: claro que no hinata, soy yo, solo vine a hablar contigo de lo sucedido… 

Hinata:(se refiere lo que paso hoy) 

Naruto: veras hinata, yo no se pero al aparecer siento que no estoy en mi mundo…(espero que solo tu lo entiendas hinata) y sinceramente vengo a pedirte perdón si yo no hecho lo suficiente por ti. 

Hinata:*comenzó a ponerse aun mas roja*(lo suficiente por mi?)Estto..*comienza a jugar con sus dedos* naruto, kun.. 

Naruto:(creo que mejor le digo todo resumido y me retiro, ya mañana me las arreglare) hinata, gracias por estar siempre ami lado, recuerda que tu estarás ami lado*rápidamente naruto reacciona por instinto y se atrevió a besar a hinata en la boca.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar su ninja amado le dio un beso y nada menos que en su boca, hinata decidió también alargar un poco más el beso hasta que naruto se aleja de ella viéndola completamente rojísima..

Naruto: bueno nos vemos linda….

*se retira de su habitación y sale de la casa topándose a neji*

neji: naruto todo bien?

naruto: asi es, ya hable con hinata, lo siento por molestar neji nos vemos mañana.*se retira*

neji: mañana? Que quiso decir con eso?(acaso el y hinata?)*impactado*

/con hinata/

Hinata: no fue un sueño….fue..verdad,

/FLASHBACK/  
 **  
NARUTO: RECUERDA QUE TU ESTARAS A MI LADO….**

 **/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/**

Neji rápidamente entro adentro de la mansión, antes de ir con hinata decidió llevar una taza de te.

Neji llega a la habitación de su prima la cual este le toca y hinata toda roja la abre y hace pasar a su primo,

Neji:(se mira algo alterada hinata….)*este le entrega la taza y hinata le cuenta lo sucedido* 

/en las calles de konoha/ 

Naruto se encontraba caminando cuando de pronto alguien le grita "naruto!"*se voltea para ver quien es*

Shion rápidamente corre hacia el y lo abraza*seguida por Minato*

Minato: naruto, estoy algo molesto contigo que haces afuera creí que ya estabas en tu habitación, tu madre me mataría si algo te hubiera pasado en ese estado.

Naruto: yo lo siento,*su estomago rugió*

Minato:*suspira* bueno no has cambiado que tal si vamos a ichiraku a cenar.

/ichiraku ramen/

los 3 llegaron y comenzaron a comer , Minato vio a asuma sarotobi y decidió juntarse con el para dejar a Shion y naruto juntos. 

Shion: naruto ya te has acordado de mi?

Naruto: la verdad no Shion…no te conozco, aparte por lo que me contaron te aprovechaste de mi nobleza para que yo fuera tu prometido y asi casarme contigo*mirándola algo seria*

Shion: que dices!*Shion hizo puño su mano y le pego en la cabeza*

Naruto:(pero que otra sakura-chan!, mi hinata nunca me hizo eso!) Yo lo siento Shion/interrumpido por la chica/

Shion: *suspira* tal vez si aproveche la situación pero, yo en verdad te amo, eres un chico especial, aparte de que tu compartiste lo mismo que yo en el pasado..*soltó algo de lagrimas*( de echo ahora lo entiendo las visiones y esa chica,) estoy de acuerdo que no quieras casarte conmigo eso si lo entiendo, también acepto que haigas olvidado que eres mi novio por el golpe, pero tal vez ahora siento y estoy segura que te gusta alguien mas y no seria justo de mi parte ser tan egoísta y que tu no seas feliz. 

Naruto:(kurama ayúdame no se que hacer, no soy el naruto de este tiempo) 

Kurama: tskk estoy ocupado naruto, yo si quiero regresar a casa, recuerda que este mundo no es nuestro, asi que no hagas ni una estupidez, trata de actuar ser novio de esa chica por mientras…

Naruto: Shion, yo lo siento, pero en lo que recupero mis recuerdos quedemos como amigos,(veamos si ya se lo que le diré)*suspira*

Shion no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado solo amigos.

Shion: es enserio naruto?

Naruto: mira, eres diferente, amable y considerada, honesta por lo que veo, quizás y si seas la mejor para este candidato para hokage*un tono burlón*(es todo lo que puedo decir para ayudarme)

Shion se sorprendió por la respuesta de tal acto del rubio eso le dio una nueva oportunidad. 

/después de cenar en ichiraku ramen/ 

MINATO Y NARUTO SE DIRIGIERON A DEJAR A SHION A SU CASA AL PARECER LA SACERDOTISA YA ESTABA UN POCO MEJOR. 

Minato: naruto ya es tarde espero y ahora si te quedes en la cama, ya mañana sin falta vendrá un amigo a arreglar tu habitación

Naruto: de acuerdo padre.

*ambos ninjas llegan y para sorpresa de ella Kushina estaba despierta*

Kushina: ahora mismo me dirán que hacen a estas horas afuera de la calle!*mirada de que los mataría a ambos* 

Minato y naruto: corre! 

Narrador: jajajaaj pobrecitos ya mañana será otro día…espero y les haiga gustado la historia, quizás se hizo algo aburrida pero tenia que agregar esto, ya que será importante para el futuro drama de esta saga ya ahora si el drama va a cambiar y bastante ahora que naruto ira a la mansión hyuga me pregunto que pasara cuando el kyubi y el naruto de este mundo despierten acaso habrán metido la pata?…o por cierto hay un spoiler….. descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de esta temporada saludos desde mexico…

(en una cueva)

*suspira*"maldición estoy muy grave….debo..volver..a la aldea advertirles….Minato…san…mi..hija…esta…en peligro….por..ese…sujeto… 


	22. Capitulo 22: El ataque de Toneri

Capitulo 22: EL ATAQUE DEL OTSUTUSKI! Temporada 3 Cap: 3

EL SOL COMENZO A SALIR…

Kushina logra ir a la habitación de naruto para despertarlo.*le grita a su hijo*"Naruto!"

Naruto rápidamente sale disparado de su cama temblando con los dientes…*mirada pálida* 

Naruto: ya estoy despierto madre, perdón. 

Kushina: tu padre dijo que te esperaría en 1 hora en la oficina para entregarte tu misión creo que tu ya sabes de que habla. Solo espero que te portes bien entendiste!*mirada seria*

naruto: si madre, no te preocupes,*se dirige rápidamente al baño para limpiarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes.*se mira en el espejo* "TENGO EL PELO LARGO IRE A CORTARMELO ANTES DE IR CON MI PADRE"

*Naruto después de cambiarse se dirige a la peluquería*

Pasaron 10minutos después que el peluquero le habia cortado el cabello*se mira en el espejo*

Naruto: gracias*sonríe*(tiene el corte de la película de la last….)*se coloca su banda genin* 

Kurama: oye mocoso….e estado pensando porque no lo pides ayuda a tu padre de este mundo para que te ayude a regresar?! 

Naruto: no lo se kurama, crees que sea buena idea? 

Kurama: el problema es que no se que ocurrirá si despertaran el naruto de este mundo y mi yo ….aquí las cosas pasaron diferentes , ocupamos el lugar de ellos como si estuviera todo planeado… 

Naruto: después de todo quizás estemos aquí por una razón no lo crees?!

Naruto después de terminar de hablar con kurama se dirigió a la oficina para ver a su padre.

/en la oficina del hokage/

*toc toc* 

Minato: adelante puedes pasar… 

Naruto rápidamente entra dejando sorprendido a su padre por su nuevo corte de cabello.

Naruto: buenos días padre, aquí estoy.*por la ventana rápidamente entra un viejo conocido de naruto**naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, parecía un sueño…ero…/interrumpido/

Jiraiya: hola naruto!*risa*que feo corte de cabello! *risa* 

Minato: sensei?, hola*vuelve su mirada a su hijo la cual este parecía que quería llorar*

Naruto rápidamente se dirige a jiraiya y lo abraza dejando algo confuso a Minato y a jiraiya sorprendido.

Naruto: ero-sennin, tiempo sin verlo*sonrisa*(NO PUEDO LLORAR NO AHORA) 

Jiraiya: si no mas fue 1 semana, *risa*, bueno lamento interrumpir* naruto logra separarse de jiraiya* pero naruto al parecer alguien del monte Myoboku quiere decirte tu futuro….

Minato: El gran sabio Sensei?*sorprendido*

Naruto: quiere verme para revelarme lo que me espera?(*recuerda el flashback cuando el viejo sapo le dijo que iría a buscar un pulpo y que se enfrentaría a sasuke…*)

Jiraiya:(como es que sabe eso?) asi es por alguna razón tuvo una visión y quiere hablar con tu hijo Minato.*tono serio*

/FLASHBACK DEL MONTE MYOBOKU/

Gran sapo sabio: jiraiya has que naruto namikaze venga aquí. Tengo que mirarlo por mi mismo. Asi sabremos lo que debemos hacer. 

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Minato observa a naruto y luego se toca la cabeza.

Minato: naruto primero iras al monte Myoboku, ya que regreses te entregare tu misión.

Naruto: de acuerdo padre.*se retira junto con jiraiya*

/afuera de la oficina del hokage/ 

Jiraiya: muy bien naruto nos trasladaremos,*rápidamente jiraiya utiliza varias señas de mano logrando hacer el jutsu, llevándolos al monte Myoboku

*de pronto aparecen 5 ninjas en la oficina del hokage-sama.

Minato: pero si son ustedes…*sorprendido*

/MONTE MYOBOKU/

Fukasaku estaba esperando la llegada de jiraiya y de naruto.

Jiraiya: hemos llegado naruto al monte Myoboku *sonrisa*(que raro no se a sorprendido…) 

Naruto observa a su alrededor y se alegra de ver al abuelo sapo nuevamente. 

Fukasaku: asi que el es el hijo de Minato-chan.*observaba fijamente a naruto*

Naruto: bueno abuelo vayamos con el gran sapo sabio sennin.*logra dirigirse por el camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el gran sapo sabio logrando sorprender a jiraiya y a Fukasaku ya que conocía el camino si nunca habia ido ahí.

*ENTRAN AL HOGAR DONDE SE ENCUENTRA GAMAMARU*

Jiraiya: listo lo e traído al chico*sonríe*

Fukasaku: de echo el vino casi solo*Fukasaku sabia que algo ahí no andaba bien* 

Naruto se toca la cabeza y sonríe "hola gigante abuelo sabio, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo que no lo veo" 

Jiriaya:(acaso naruto ya lo conocía? Minato lo habrá traído?)

Fukasaku:(pero que cosas dice ese niño…jamás lo e visto en este lugar…) 

Gamamaru:(entonces mi visión es correcta ya veo…) 

Kurama: oye naruto, recuerda que aquí es otro mundo , y por lo que veo aquí tu nunca venistes trata de solo guardar silencio y habla cuando se te pide….grrr 

Naruto: disculpa kurama…

Gamamaru*risa*: si yo te hize llamar naruto…escucha con atención lo que te diré naruto…e visto una profecía.. 

Naruto:(nuevamente una profecía me pregunto que será…) te escucho..*se puso algo serio* 

Gamamaru: veras naruto pronto te reunirás con una chica con ojos de color blancos, 

Naruto logra sorprenderse de lo que dijo el gran sapo sabio (esta hablando de hinata….)

Naruto: asi que una chica y que pasara después de eso?

Jiraiya: *algo sorprendido y alegre* Felicidades naruto me alegra escuchar esa profecía al parecer aras a Kushina y a Minato abuelos muy pronto *risa*

Naruto: guarda silencio viejo pervertido!*algo molesto* 

Jiraiya: jajajaaj no puedo creer que pasara algo ahí. 

Gamamaru: también estarás con ella en una misión por lo que vi será algo de rescate…o una simple misión nada mas, no lo pude ver claramente..*abre los ojos * y luego de eso naruto tu lucharas…alguien declárala la guerra a las naciones ninjas…y también… 

Naruto rápidamente recuerda lo ocurrido de la misión de la luna….

Naruto:(ya veo aquí los sucesos cambiaron drásticamente….peleare con toneri….)

Gamamaru:*logra ver a naruto algo distraído* naruto, me escuchas?

Naruto: si gigante abuelo sabio. 

Gamamaru: bueno como te decía tu lucharas con un joven el cual su poder reside en los ojos el al parecer obtuvo un poder increíble y intentara destruir el mundo ninja que conocemos y solo tu podrás hacerle frente…y también…

Naruto con una mirada seria y total confianza responde: ya lo se abuelo… 

Jiraiya se sorprendió por tal respuesta.

Gamamaru: tu acaso lo vistes? 

Naruto: asi es …(esto es extraño estará hablando de… )

Gamamaru: jiraiya, y Fukasaku necesito que me dejen a solas con naruto por favor. 

Jiraiya:(no entendí la ultima parte….)*se logra retirar del lugar junto con su maestro*

Naruto: me alegro encontrarme solo con usted gran abuelo sabio, puedo contarle la verdad y espero que me ayude…cuénteme quien es naruto namikaze en este mundo? Creo que también sabe porque lo pregunto verdad… 

Gamamaru:(asi que mi otro sueño no era mentira) vaya, es el hijo del yondaime 4to hokage..pero el fue un fracasado como ninja apenas gano respeto con la batalla que tuvo en el país de los demonios. Era muy tímido y algo miedoso para todo pero al parecer en su viaje logro tomar valor y mejoro bastante…pero aun seguía siendo un fracasado…

Naruto:(ya veo es por eso que neji se habia sorprendido sabia que mi yo de este tiempo no podía infiltrarse….) 

Naruto:*sorprendido* Asi que pronto comenzara la luna a caerse….

Gamamaru: asi que este evento ya ocurrió en tu mundo?

Naruto: asi es, y fue el momento mas importante de mi vida…(hinata….)

Gamamaru: asi que esa chica tiene que ver mucho verdad? 

Naruto: asi es en esa misión me di cuenta que ella me habia amado todo este tiempo …pero aquí mi yo cometió un error grandísimo destruyéndole los sentimientos…..

Gamamaru: naruto Uzumaki….protege este mundo….*naruto se sorprendió logro llamarlo Uzumaki..* 

Gamamaru: lose eres naruto Uzumaki…te vi en mi visión vi como llegabas ….

Naruto: bueno vera..….*se transforma en modo chakra del kyubi*

/afuera del lugar estaban esperando jiraiya y Fukasaku/ 

Jiraiya: pero de quien es ese chakra!(ese chakra es el zorro de las 9 colas!)

Fukasaku: jiraiya-chan, siento una fuerte cantidad de chakra en naruto!*impactado*

/de vuelto con el abuelo sabio y naruto/ 

Gamamaru: ya veo en tu mundo lo aprendiste incluso el modo sabio.…creo que ya será en otro momento donde me contaras como lo lograste..*risa* por mientras ya es todo me alegra que haigas venido para ayudar. 

Naruto: asi es*seguía transformado* por cierto en mi mundo yo soy el 7 séptimo hokage.*desactiva su poder**sonríe*

Rápidamente entraron al cuarto donde estaba naruto y el abuelo sabio, jiraiya y Fukasaku se sorprendieron ya que el chakra que sentían habia desaparecido. 

Naruto: bueno abuelo gran sabio, entonces es todo, yo me retiro del lugar.*se dirige con jiraiya* 

Jiraiya:(estoy seguro que ese era el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas acaso naruto ya puede dominarlo…..)

/MANSION HYUGA/

/CUARTO DE HINATA/ 

Hinata no habia podido dormir bien pensando en lo sucedido a noche al parecer no le conto toda la verdad a neji y eso hizo que estuviera mas nerviosa de lo normal, por supuesto neji sabia que algo habia pasado pero decidido no interferir en ese asunto ya que no le correspondía…

Hinata: naruto…kun…*hinata se encontraba tejiendo una bufanda roja la misma que tenia puesta naruto cuando la salvo de unos chicos que querían hacerle daño.*alguien abre y entra a la habitación de hinata.

Hanabi: hermanita se la piensas entregar?

Hinata: aun no lo se….*se deprime un poco* 

Hanabi: vi lo de anoche creo que neji debería saberlo *risas* se va corriendo

Hinata logra abrir los ojos asustado " Hanabi" Espera! 

/de vuelta a la aldea de konoha/ 

Naruto: gracias sabio pervertido por traerme de regreso, ahora iré con mi padre…

jiraiya:(que le ha pasado a naruto no anda como siempre….)

/mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage/

Raikage: entonces es verdad que la luna se esta acercando cada vez mas a la tierra… 

Rasa: claramente podemos ver eso Raikage.. es por eso que hay varios meteoritos últimamente.

Shikaku: yo podrías explicarles *suspira*mientras las dos cuerpos celestiales se sigan acercándose cada vez mas y mas su gravedad las atrae y lo incrementa mas..en cuanto llegue a una distancia no muy lejos, es muy probable que la superficie lunar comienza a desplomarse sobre la tierra.

Onoki: y que pasara después de eso?

Shikaku logra observar al Tsuchikage "la luna se desintegrara completamente y los fragmentos de la luna caerán sobre la tierra.

Yagura: acaso esto es un fenómeno natural o acaso es un ataque de un hombre?

Minato: esa es una muy buena pregunta…

Raikage: tendremos que resolver esto primero el torneo puede esperar para después ….

*la reunión continuaba de los kages… mientras que naruto se dirigía a la oficina de su padre logra toparse a varios anbus y también ninjas de las otras aldeas ninjas pero al parecer 3 anbus de la aldea de konoha se dirigían a naruto.

Naruto:(que estarán haciendo ellos aquí….)*mira a gaara lo cual se sorprende ya que lo ve como si estuviera viendo al antiguo gaara lleno de odio..*

Naruto:(esto es malo que esta pasando aquí *se percata de los 3 anbus*)*3 anbus se acercan a naruto.

Itachi: joven namikaze su padre esta en una reunión con los kages al parecer se reunieron para hablar de algo importante y no deben ser molestados.

Kakashi: Naruto ve a distraerte al parecer la reunión tardara algo.

Naruto:(Kakashi sensei aun es un anbu ya veo, Itachi uchiha…) De acuerdo entonces tomare un rato libre.*naruto se regresa y nota que gaara no dejaba de verlo lo cual le causo algo de escalofríos*

/casa namikaze/

*toc toc*

Kushina rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta lo cual la abre y ve a Shion. 

Shion: buenos días Kushina-san se encuentra naruto?

Kushina: hola Shion*la abraza* naruto se fue ala oficina con su padre creo que le entregaría una misión. 

Shion:(una misión tendrá que ver con esa chica?)*Kushina rápidamente nota el cambio de Shion*  
"bueno gracias Kushina-san iré a buscarlo.

Kushina: Shion te encuentras bien? 

Shion: si no me sucede nada…

SHION ESTABA A PUNTO DE IRSE CUANDO KUSHINA LE SOSTIENE LA MANO. 

Kushina: Shion hazme un favor si encuentras a naruto le entregas esta bufanda, esta haciendo algo de frio porfavor.*se la entrega*

Shion: si gracias Kushina-san*sonríe y se retira* 

/campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7/

naruto se dirigió a su antiguo campo de entrenamiento de su mundo sabia que ahí podía estar a solas y poder descansar de lo que ha pasado durante estos últimos días.*se percata de que alguien se acerca*

Naruto rápidamente se puso en guardia sacando uno de sus kunais.*vio una sombra y rápidamente lanza su kunai*

Sasuke logra desviar el kunai con su Katana.

Sasuke: pero si eres tu ..naruto….(la lanzo con una velocidad impresionante)

Naruto:(pero si ese es…)

Sasuke: oye dobe es raro verte por aquí*risa**guarda su Katana*(que extraño se ha vuelto mas precavido ….) 

Naruto: sasuke eres tu… 

Sasuke: que te sucede naruto? Te e notado raro acaso tuviste una discusión con tu novia Shion *risa*

Naruto: ella no es mi novia.. ya….*tono serio* 

Sasuke: que has dicho dobe!*impactado* Creo que esa misión te afecto vrd… eres un idiota…

Naruto: Lo siento por Shion pero yo no la amo…no a ella…. 

Sasuke: te has vuelto loco no me digas que ahora amas a alguien mas?!

Naruto: pues fíjate que si *risa* solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde

Sasuke: tskk dobe me estas preocupando *suspira*

Naruto se comenzó a reír y rascándose su cabeza "no te preocupes creo que estoy mejor que nunca"

Sasuke: oye por cierto sabes algo sobre los meteoritos que han estado cayendo últimamente?

Naruto:(ya veo asi que los meteoritos ya han caído…entonces no tardara toneri en tratar de secuestrar a Hanabi) No sasuke desconozco el motivo.

Sasuke: tskk a decir verdad dobe tengo un mal presentimiento, pronto comenzara una guerra, bueno me retiro, iré a ver a sakura*sonriendo**desaparece de la vista de naruto* 

Naruto:(toneri…volveremos a pelear)(me alegro que aquí me lleve bien con sasuke..). 

HABIAN PASADO 2 HORAS LOS KAGES DE LAS OTRAS ALDEAS SE HABIAN RETIRADO DE KONOHA Y FUERON A ACUDIR SUS ALDEAS. 

Naruto logra percatarse de que los kages ya se habían retirado y se dirige a toda velocidad a la torre hokage. 

/oficina del hokage/

*toc toc*"adelante"*rápidamente entra naruto a la oficina.

Naruto: padre buenos días.

Minato:*suspira* yo lo siento naruto no contaba que hubiera una reunión con los kages*risa* bueno veamos esta será una misión rango S estarás cuidando a los hyuga cualquier cosa sospechosa repórtala conmigo de inmediato de acuerdo. Le entregaras esto a neji ya que el ahorita esta de encargado esta bien.*se sorprende a ver una enorme sonrisa de su hijo*

Naruto: de acuerdo padre *toma el rollo y sale rápidamente hacia la mansión hyuga* 

Minato: naruto…*risa* 

/MANSION HYUGA/

Neji: hinata-sama, a donde vas?

Hinata: Neji..voy a hacer unas compras ya vuelvo rápido.

neji: de acuerdo.*se retira neji*

Hinata logra salir de la mansión hyuga y se dirigió a comprar algunas cosas en la aldea de konoha. 

Hinata:(creo que hoy le entregare la bufanda a naruto..kun solo falta envolverlo)*pero si ese de ahí es naruto*

Rápidamente hinata se esconde para que naruto no la pudiese ver. 

Naruto decidió caminar rumbo a la mansión hyuga no sabia como iba a reaccionar al estar ahí y estar cerca de su hinata sabiendo que la de aquí estaba destrozada por la decisión de su yo de este tiempo. Shion se dirigía a la torre hokage cuando se da cuenta que naruto ve en camino contrario. 

"NARUTO!"*Naruto gira la cabeza*

Naruto: Shion…(ahora que quedra…)*suspira*

*Hinata estaba observando la escena….* 

Shion: mira te traje esto*le coloca la bufanda que le habia entregado Kushina.

Naruto: pero si esta bufanda…*recuerda cuando Konohamaru se la entrego, también cuando hinata mal entendió lo de la bufanda*

Shion:*risas* te miras bien asi, bonito corte de cabello*le toca el pecho con su codo*

Naruto solo se toco la cabeza no sabia que decirle."este em Shion gracias *risa*"

Hinata seguía observando la escena y no pudo aguantarse mas (acaso naruto estaba jugando con mis sentimientos) Hinata sale rápidamente corriendo del lugar logrando chocar con un ninja de otra aldea que andaba de visita. Ambos cayeron al suelo logrando que el ninja visitante se enojara ya que rompió un amuleto, hinata logra soltar su bufanda que tenia ya envuelta.

Ninja de la cascada: Maldición! Como te atreves!* Logra formar una especie de espada con agua*

Shion: naruto que es todo ese ruido? 

Naruto: quizás una pelea vayamos a ver. Rápidamente naruto y Shion se apresuran y logran ver la escena. 

Naruto:(hinata)*crea un rasengan con una sola mano* 

Shion se asombro al ver naruto creando un rasengan con una mano ya que no podía hacerlo. 

El ninja de la cascada intento atacar a hinata la cual ella estaba totalmente expuesta al ataque pero para sorpresa la espada de agua logra chocar con el rasengan de naruto.

Hinata: naruto..kun…*sorprendida*

MIENTRAS TANTO HABIAN 2 ANBUS CERCA DEL LUGAR QUE SE ASOMBRARON AL VER A NARUTO DEFENDER LA KUNOICHI. 

Kakashi: interesante a mejorado bastante…

Itachi: ese es un ninja de la cascada crees que el pueda con ese jounin?

Kakashi: por mientras observemos la situación.

*rápidamente llegaron refuerzos de la aldea de konoha*

Suien: idiota *su espada seguía chocando el rasengan*

Ninja: naruto déjalo a nosotros tu no eres rival para el, es uno de los hombres buscados por konoha es un jounin de la cascada! 

Naruto: cállense no se metan en esto!*tono enojado*

Los ninjas se sorprendieron a tal respuesta de naruto.

Shion estaba sorprendida a ver como naruto se lanzo para proteger la muchacha pero para sorpresa de ella era la chica que habia soñado era ella.

Naruto: como te atreves a atacar a hinata!*logra empujar mas el rasengan logrando destruir su espada de agua**el ninja quedo impactado* 

Suien rápidamente hizo señas para activar el jutsu de armadura de agua*rápidamente el agua le cubrió todo el cuerpo* *naruto se percato aun asi estaba furioso y aumento el tamaño del rasengan logrando impactarlo al ninja*boooom*

Kakashi: vistes eso!(hizo un rasengan aun mas grande al igual que Minato-sensei)

Itachi: increíble a mejorado bastante…el hokagesama se sorprenderá…. 

Suien logra caer al suelo lo cual rápidamente acuden los ninjas de la aldea para arrestarlo y felicitan a naruto. 

Naruto logra ayudar a hinata a levantarse*hinata levanta la bufanda que tenia para naruto que estaba envuelto pero decidió no entregarlo*"hinata te encuentras bien?"

Hinata: si..naruto..kun..gracias… 

Naruto: oye iré a tu casa vas para allá?

Hinata: si claro. 

Shion se sintió ignorada no podía creer que ahora naruto tuviera en sus ojos a otra chica.*rápidamente interfiere logrando sujetar el brazo de naruto*

Shion: naruto yo también iré contigo.

Naruto: Shion creo que habia quedado claro contigo no? 

Shion: si pero tu madre me mando asi que estaré aquí o acaso quieres que le diga que me corriste? 

Naruto:(veamos si hago eso capaz yo seré el regañado en este mundo y no quiero eso pero igual debo de cuidar a hinata no tardara mucho el ataque de toneri….) Esta bien Shion…*suspira* 

Hinata solo logra acachar su cabeza y los 3 se dirigieron a la mansión hyuga.*los anbus logran retirarse y e ir a avisar a su hokage lo ocurrido* 

*mientras tanto un sujeto vio también la pelea de hace un momento* *se encontraba arriba de unas de las casas* 

?: (que le ha pasado, de un día para otro consiguió tal poder? Maldición…) Naruto….

Mientras se dirigían a la mansión hyuga Shion comenzó a hablar de la recién batalla de naruto lo cual este demostró ser mas fuerte y eso le daba mucha confianza. Naruto no podía creer que a su yo de este mundo hubiera preferido a esta mujer que a la dulce hinata que tenia a su otro lado. Luego de un rato los 3 llegaron a la mansión hyuga. Los 3 ninjas logran entrar a la mansión hinata logra dirigirse a buscar a ninja mientras que hinata salió de la mansión y se dirigió al bosque donde solía estar cuando se entero del compromiso de Shion. 

Neji: hola naruto me buscabas…(al parecer no era mentira lo que decía ayer…que hace ella con el…)

Naruto: hola neji, mira*le entrega el rollo* Neji rápidamente lo abre y y se sorprende por el contenido. 

Neji: de acuerdo namikaze estarás aquí asta que regrese mi tío Hiashi.

Naruto: por cierto a donde fue el? 

Neji: creo que fue a reunirse con alguien en las montañas..para discutir de un tema. 

Naruto logra recordar que Hiashi le conto su versión del ataque de la luna cuando intento detener a toneri pero este fue derrotado. 

Naruto:(es verdad Hiashi esta en aprietos debo ir a encontrarlo…)

Neji: naruto te encuentras bien? 

Naruto:(espero que no le haiga pasado nada ,mi deber ahorita son los hyuga, ) nada solo tengo que estar atento donde este hinata y Hanabi.)"esta bien bueno entonces deberías guiarme en este lugar para conocerlo de acuerdo" 

Neji: primero te enseñare tus recamaras serán 2 habitaciones una para ti y otra para Shion si es que ella desea estar aquí. 

Shion: por supuesto que si.*sonriendo* 

Naruto:(maldito neji!)*suspira**De pronto aparece la hermana de hinata* 

Hanabi: hola naruto, *mira a Shion* quien eres tu? 

Shion: yo soy./la interrumpe naruto/ 

Naruto: Shion sigamos un gusto verte Hanabi*le sonríe* (entonces ella esta bien perfecto las estaré cuidando aquí, toneri esta vez ya conozco tu plan y se que dentro de poco actuaras esperare el ataque te sorprenderás de mis habilidades…)

/en el bosque con hinata/

Hinata saco la bufanda y se la coloco en sus piernas *comenzó a llorar logrando hacer que sus lagrimas cayeran en la bufanda*

*alguien en las sombras ya la habia observado durante un buen rato asi que decidió salir a presentarse* 

¿?: oye tu, porque lloras….estas mojando esa hermosa bufanda… 

Hinata alza su cabeza y mira a alguien detrás de los arbustos era su sombra pero aun asi le respondió "yo ya no la necesito…"

*el sujeto salió de los arbustos y se acercaba a hinata*"entonces déjame ami tomarla.. 

Hinata se sorprende a ver a esa persona."Quien eres tu?"

El sujeto se para y responde la pregunta de hinata."Mi nombre es Toneri, y yo e venido por ti hinata." 

Hinata: por mi de que hablas?

Toneri abre los ojos dejando ver un byakugan.

Hinata: (pero si es un byakugan…no al parecer es algo diferente al byakugan)

*de pronto aparecen varias marionetas logrando sujetar a hinata* "déjame ir"

Toneri comienza a crear una pequeña esfera de color verde lo cual logra aturdir a hinata haciendo que cayera inconsciente. 

*rápidamente un ninja que se percato de lo sucedido ataco a las marionetas*

"Palma del vacio"*logrando expulsar una enorme ráfaga de aire logrando destruir 3 marionetas * 

Toneri: vaya asi que habia alguien mas observando es extraño que no me haiga dado cuenta*activa byakugan*

Ko: devuelve a hinata sabes que se te será imposible salir de aquí.

Toneri: patético*desactiva su byakugan* *crea rápidamente otra esfera un poco mas grande y se la lanza a ko*

Rápidamente ko gira" kaiten" pero para sorpresa de este la esfera logra aturdirlo y comienza a absorber su chakra.

Toneri: bueno si me disculpas debo irme con hinata.*se aleja de ko llevándose a hinata* 

Ko: maldición*se cae al suelo quedando inconsciente*

MIENTRAS TANTO SAKURA Y SASUKE SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL BOSQUE CERCA DEL RIO 

Sakura: sasuke que tienes te miras muy distraído hoy…. 

Sasuke: no es nada sakura no te preocupes…*mirada caída*

Sakura: sabes escuche en la aldea que naruto derroto un jounin de la cascada.

Sasuke al escuchar eso su mirada se puso seria.

Sasuke: últimamente naruto nos esta dando varias sorpresas…

Sakura: asi es sasuke se esta volviendo mas fuerte…

Sasuke:(yo sasuke uchiha no puedo permitir que el se vuelva mas fuerte que yo….)

DE PRONTO VEN A HINATA INCONCIENTE SIENDO LLEVA POR UN SUJETO CON CABELLO BLANCO Y VARIAS MARIONETAS.

Sasuke: rápido sakura llama a los demás yo lo detendré!

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" *logrando invocar un halcón y perseguir al sujeto desde los aires*

Sakura: sasuke!*sakura se dirigió rápido a la aldea para pedir ayuda* 

/Mansión hyuga/ 

Naruto: vaya son muchos lugares Hehe ya mas o menos me los e memorizado , bueno estaré un rato en la habitación.(no vi a hinata para nada no debo dejar que ellos vean que se el modo sabio)*entra a su habitación y comienza a buscar a hinata mediante el modo sabio*

Hyuga: Neji-sama! Ko esta gravemente herido! 

Neji: que!(hinata!) llévenlo rápido al hospital de konoha*byakugan*(no encuentro a hinata…) 

/con toneri y sasuke/  
TONERI SE ENCONTRABA CON SU FLOTADOR JUNTO CON HINATA.

Sasuke: *activa mangekyou sharingan* "OYE DEJALA IR" 

Toneri: quien te crees "ataquen"*rápidamente una oleada de marionetas con sus aves se dirigían al uchiha*

Sasuke: maldito! *comienza a formar su chidori*(si utilizo el amaterasu lastimare a la hyuga no debo hacer eso* 

/mansión hyuga/

Naruto logra sentir a hinata pero esta ya se encontraba en las manos de toneri lo cual este rápidamente sale corriendo de la mansión sorprendiendo a neji Shion y a Hanabi pero lucia en un aspecto diferente.

Naruto:(debo rescatarla sasuke esta ganando tiempo debo ir a ayudarla). 

*un anbu enseguida se logra percatar de naruto y lo sigue*

/con toneri y sasuke/

Sasuke: Toma esto! "estilo infernal control de llamas" logrando destruir a 3 marionetas que estaban detrás de toneri.*rápidamente una marioneta logra saltar de su ave dirigiéndose al halcón de sasuke lo cual este rápidamente saca su Katana "espada chidori"*booom*logrando destruir a la marioneta*

Las marionetas contra atacaron lanzando varias esferas dirigiéndose hacia sasuke.

Sasuke: maldición "Jutsu bola de fuego"*logrando impactar con las esferas que habían lanzado las marionetas*boom*

Toneri:(ese es un uchiha vaya es muy bueno)*risa*(mis ojos han madurado…tengo el poder para destruirlo….)

/oficina del hokage/

*sakura iba corriendo rápidamente hacia el hokage ignorando la vigilancia que tenia en la entrada y entrando sin pedir permiso*

Minato se sorprendió a ver a sakura entrar tan asustada.

Minato: sakura , sucede algo? 

Sakura: hokage-sama es hinata fue secuestrada por un ninja sasuke esta peleando con el

Minato cambio su mirada."Itachi, Shisui vayan con sasuke a ayudarlo yo iré en camino(naruto me has decepcionado….acaso fallaste en la misión…)

Rápidamente los dos anbus desaparecieron de la vista.

Minato:"Genma dirígete con los hyuga rápido"

Genma: si hokage-sama*desapareció*

Minato: sakura tranquilízate vamos…*ambos salieron por la ventana del hokage*

/con toneri y sasuke/ 

EL HUMO SE HABIA QUITADO DEJANDO VER AUN MARIONETAS EN SUS AVES SASUKE AUN SE ENCONTRA MUY MOLESTO. 

Sasuke: maldición las destruiré "amaterasu"*logra utilizar su mejor arma para destruir la mayoría de las marionetas*

Toneri: *risa**toneri logra extender su mano y esta logra transformarse en un color verde dejando algo sorprendido a sasuke.

Sasuke:(ese tipo que estará traumando..)*de pronto se sorprende a ver a toneri crear una esfera verde mas grande que la de las marionetas*

Toneri: con esto bastara para derrotarte*risas*

Sasuke: (esta reuniendo chakra en ese ataque no será suficiente para mi chidori)*creando chidori*

Toneri: Toma esto!*lanza su esfera logrando esta dirigirse a sasuke*

Sasuke: maldición!(la lanzo no queda de otra mas que contra atacar!)" Chidori"*logrando chocar con la esfera pero para sorpresa de sasuke el ataque de toneri absorbió su chidori y logrando impactándolo logrando extraer su chakra.

Sasuke:(imposible esta técnica….)aggghhh! *se logra ver una explosión en el aire* BOOOOM*

NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA YA CERCA Y VIO LA EXPLOSION."Sasuke!"(maldición) 

Shisui y Itachi también se dirigían a una velocidad impresiónate hacia sasuke y logran ver el ataque en el cielo.

Itachi: andando shisui estamos cerca!(sasuke resiste…)

Toneri: listo dentro de poco destruiré este mundo shinobi*risa*

Toneri logra retirarse del lugar junto con hinata. *sasuke logra caer en un rio**de pronto un gigante meteorito se dirige a la aldea de konoha*

Minato: pero si eso es…*se sorprendió del tamaño del meteorito*

Sakura: hokage-sama va directo hacia acá!

Minato rápidamente hace unos sellos de mano logrando activar la barrera de transportación logrando tele transportar el meteorito hacia las montañas.*boooom*

Minato: eso estuvo cerca (espero que todo haiga salido bien con los chicos)

*naruto logra llegar al rio donde cayo sasuke, rápidamente entra a salvarlo*

Naruto: sasuke resiste!*de pronto llegan Itachi y shisui.

Itachi: naruto que sucedió?*mira a su hermano*

Shisui: se mira grave ay que llevarlo al hospital de konoha

Naruto:(toneri se llevo a hinata…..maldición!)tskk*enojadísimo*

Itachi: no te preocupes naruto la rescataremos volvamos rápido con el hokage.*carga a su hermano y se retiran del lugar.

MAS ADELANTE SE TOPAN A MINATO Y A SAKURA.

/la luna/ 

Toneri logra llegar a su castillo y manda a sus sirvientes(marionetas)a dejar a hinata en una recamara.

Toneri:(mis ojos todavía les falta un poco mas, no debí de usar ese poder con ese ninja…)*logra irse a su habitación a descansar. Los sirvientes logran colocar a hinata en una suave cama y dejarla ahí asta que despertara….)"dentro de poco la tierra será destruida"

/aldea de konoha/

MIENTRAS TANTO EN KONOHA ESTABA ALGO ALBORTADO TODO EL ASUNTO.

/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/ 

Mientras tanto en el hospital de konoha se encontraban Fugaku uchiha junto con sus hijos esperando que tsunade diera una buena respuesta de cómo se encontraba su hijo.

Itachi: padre lo siento no pude llegar a tiempo…*agachando su cabeza* 

Fugaku: no te preocupes Itachi, sasuke se encontrara bien lo que me preocupa es que ese tipo que lo derroto al parecer no es cualquier ninja.(sasuke controla el mangekyou sharingan igual que Itachi y shisui acaso ese tipo es mas fuerte que nosotros los uchiha el clan mas poderoso de konoha…) 

En otra habitación igual estaban atendiendo al herido hyuga.

Neji: se encontrara bien?

Shizune: eso esperemos le paso lo mismo que sasuke, solo que sasuke estaba al borde de la muerte…(que poderoso jutsu hicieron contra ellos….)

Genma se encontraba con Shion nomas observando al joven hyuga herido.

/con sasuke/

Se encontraba tsunade-sama junto con sakura-chan con varios médicos mas tratando de regresar rápidamente el chakra al uchiha..

Tsunade:(ese tipo le extrajo todo su chakra, si no lo hubiera traído Minato aquí rápido estaría muerto…)

/oficina del hokage/

Minato: naruto! Se te dio una orden! No la pudiste cumplir! Ahora estábamos a punto de perder a un compañero uchiha tuyo…*enojadísimo*

Naruto solo escuchaba a su padre sin decir ni una palabra.

Minato: No puede ser naruto, secuestraron a hinata la hija de Hiashi hyuga, casi matan a sasuke….y encima tu estas tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado! 

Naruto:(hinata no te preocupes iré por ti resiste un poco mas…..)

Minato: naruto de ahora en adelante volverás a ser genin con las misiones rango D, y además tienes prohibido salir de konoha.

Jiraiya también se encontraba ahí y solo miraba serio a Minato.

Jiraiya: naruto, que estuviste haciendo cuando perdiste el rastro a la chica de Hiashi?

Naruto: neji me enseñaba el lugar, pero fue un gran error ya que por causa de eso perdí a hinata de vista….(maldición….esto no me detendrá) 

Minato se dirigió a naruto y le quita la banda genin de konoha. 

Minato: pensándolo mejor no mereces esto.

Jiraiya: Minato que haces!*sorprendido*

Naruto:(que nostálgico esto me recuerda cuando Boruto hizo trampa…)

Minato: bueno naruto, ve a casa te quiero fuera de esto ya…lo siento hijo…pero siempre fracasas….tuve miedo de perderte 1 vez y no lo hare esta vez no tomare el riesgo…asi que esta decidido…

Naruto se retira de la oficina y afuera se encontraba Kakashi y otro anbu. 

Kakashi: naruto..no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. 

Naruto solo sonrió y siguió caminando…

/en la oficina de nuevo/

Jiraiya: no sabes el error que acabas de cometer Minato, estas subestimando a naruto…(logra recordar ese chakra que sintió cuando estaba en el monte Myoboku)

Minato: sensei, si me disculpas iré a ver como esta el hyuga y el uchiha*desaparece de la vista de jiraiya*

/en el hospital de konoha/ 

Minato logra presentarse con Fugaku. 

Fugaku: Minato… 

Minato logra poner su mano sobre el hombro de Fugaku "todo saldrá bien no te preocupes tsunade-sama es la mejor ninja medico"*solo sonríe*

Fugaku: tskk matare al imbécil que se atrevió hacerle esto a sasuke*activa sharingan* 

Minato logra ignorar lo recién dicho de Fugaku y se dirige con ko ya que al parecer el ya habia recuperado el sentido. 

Minato: hola shizune como sigue el… 

Shizune: ya despertó al parecer el ataque no fue tan fuerte como el uchiha…

Minato: hola

Ko: hokage-sama…yo lo siento.. 

Minato: no te preocupes, podrías contarme que fue lo que sucedió…? 

Ko: Hai.. 

/naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 ahí se podía encontrar solo/ 

Naruto: kurama tienes algún plan? 

Kurama: aun no tengo nada chico debes tratar de ayudar en este mundo mientras…grr

Naruto: de acuerdo entonces iré a rescatar a hinata pero antes debo ir a encontrar a Hiashi.

*de pronto naruto se logra percatar de un shinobi que estaba en un árbol*

Naruto rápidamente saca 3 kunais y los lanza hacia el árbol logrando este sujeto esquivarlas. 

Jiraiya: hey naruto, me encontraste demasiado fácil…(algo le paso a naruto...nadie es tan capaz de encontrarme asi de sencillo) 

Naruto: sabio pervertido…*suspira* (quizás el pueda ayudarme pero debo contarle la verdad) Iré a rescatar a hinata… 

Jiraiya: *se sorprendió* Vistes como hicieron papilla a sasuke? El es uno de los mejores ninjas de konoha y lo derrotaron fácilmente, que te hace pensar que tu lo derrotaras al sujeto?

Naruto: tskk sasuke no era el oponente indicado para el…

Jiraiya: y tu si lo eras?

Naruto:(creo que seria mala idea…)

Naruto no respondió ala pregunta sabia que no podía revelar quien era en realidad ni a su sensei. 

Jiraiya logra dar una gran suspiro "volvamos a casa tu mama debe estar preocupada después de que vio el meteorito "*suspiro nuevamente*

Naruto: de acuerdo andando.

/hospital de konoha/  
/en la habitación del uchiha/ 

Sasuke logra despertar.

Sasuke: maldición ese tipo me las pagara…*enojado se levanta* 

Sakura: sasuke estas bien?

Sasuke: si no te preocupes gracias, es solo que ese tipo utilizo un jutsu desconocido pero logre entenderlo con el sharingan. 

Sasuke: debo informarle al hokage lo sucedido en mi combate y quizás descubra un punto débil de ese sujeto.

Sakura: al final de cuentas se termino llevando a hinata..

Sasuke: ya veo..*se logra levantar acompañado de sakura se dirigen hacia la oficina del hokage*

Minato se encontraba en su despacho y rápidamente encontró una solución para el rescate de hinata hyuga.  
*tocan la puerta la cual el hokage accede que pasen* 

Minato: sasuke, sakura ustedes.., están bien? 

Sasuke: asi es, hokage-sama debo contarle mi combate con ese sujeto.

RAPIDAMENTE SASUKE LE DA UN RESUMEN RAPIDO A MINATO LO CUAL ESTE LOGRA HACER UNAS TEORIAS.

Minato: Itachi…

Itachi: diga hokage-sama

Minato: quiero que convoques a neji,shikamaru,shino, les tengo una misión. 

Itachi: como usted ordene hokage-sama.

*rápidamente Itachi se dirigió a una velocidad impresiónate logrando encontrar a neji, shikamaru y a Shino. 

*naruto logra ver a Itachi ir rápidamente con varios ninjas hacia la torre hokage lo cual este logra invocar un clon y dejarlo que fuera con jiraiya mientras este se dirigía a la oficina del hokage*

*los 3 lograron ir rápidamente a la oficina del hokage al entrar vieron a sasuke y sakura que estaban ahí esperando* 

Minato: bueno se preguntaron porque están aquí presentes…es porque ustedes estarán en la misión de rescatar a hinata hyuga, será un equipo de 5 el líder del equipo será shikamaru.

Minato: shikamaru quiero que extiendas tu mano…*este le obedece y le extiende*

Shikamaru: porque*de pronto aparece una especie de reloj en su mano*a y esto que es!?

Minato: es un reloj secreto que solo tenemos los 5 kages…

Shikamaru: que tipo de reloj es este?

Minato: este reloj te da el tiempo de la destrucción de la tierra

Shikamaru: aun no lo entiendo, para que sirve esto en el rescate de hinata? 

Minato: estoy seguro que el tipo que secuestro a hinata es el mismo que esta manipulando la luna

Sasuke:(ese idiota me las pagara)

Los demás se sorprendieron.. 

Shikamaru: en que se basa que es el? 

Minato: es solo un presentimiento….

*rápidamente los ninjas salieron en su misión*

Naruto habia escuchado todo lo que habia dicho su padre.(en este tiempo todo cambio entonces ya que mi clon esta en casa debo aprovechar y salir de la aldea e ir a encontrar a Hiashi hyuga y de ahí utilizar el jutsu de transportación a la luna que nos enseño toneri…)

Naruto logra salir de la aldea de konoha logrando activar su modo sennin buscando al herido Hiashi lo cual este rápidamente lo encontró y se dirigió hacia el lugar.

MIENTRAS TANTO LOS DEMAS NINJAS COMENZARON SU BUSQUEDA PARA ENCONTRAR A HINATA LO CUAL COMENZARON A BUSCAR EN LOS ALREDEDORES DEL ENFRENTAMIENTO QUE TUVO CON SASUKE LOGRANDO ENCONTRAR LA BUFANDA ROJA QUE HABIA HECHO PARA NARUTO SIN QUE ELLOS SUPIERAN ESO. 

Sasuke: solo encontramos esto(maldición no pudo haber desaparecido de este lugar) 

Neji: por alguna razón mi byakugan esta distorsionado en ese lugar*señalando una cueva*

Shikamaru: andando entonces.

los 5 ninjas lograron entrar al lugar pero para sorpresa de estos entraron a la cueva y se encontraron con unas letras que decían que "esto era el comienzo"

Shikamaru: neji que miras en el fondo?

Neji: mi byakugan no funciona debemos entrar ahí…

Sasuke desesperado fue el primero en lanzarse al agua seguido por sus demás compañeros.

Narrador: para sorpresa de ellos entraron en un mundo de genjutsu lo cual lograron salir gracias a la ayuda de sakura, enseguida teniendo una pelea con un cangrejo gigante y después logrando salir del lugar se sorprendieron al ver que habia una especie de sol. 

Shikamaru: que es este lugar…

Sasuke: acaso eso de allá no es una isla flotante?

Shino: también ay luz de sol en este lugar… 

Shikamaru: eso de allá arriba debe ser un sol artificial… 

*los 5 ninjas comenzaron ahora su búsqueda en este extraño lugar que habían entrado*

/con naruto /

naruto ya casi se encontraba cerca de Hiashi.

Naruto: pero si ellos son*se detiene* Se topa con los dos acompañantes de Hiashi estaban totalmente inconscientes…*naruto logra pasarles algo de chakra del kyubi logrando que estos 2 despertaran y se sorprendieran de la habilidad del rubio*

Naruto: me alegro que haigan despertado, síganme buscaremos a Hiashi esta mas adelante. 

Hyuga 1: Hai!(que este poder que nos dio el joven naruto.)

Hyuga 2: adelante!(este chakra es increíble no sabia que podía controlar este poder)

Naruto junto con los dos hyuga se dirigieron a la cueva que estaba completamente destruida. 

Hyuga 1: estas seguro que lord Hiashi se encuentra en este lugar? 

Naruto: por supuesto*activa modo chakra del kyubi*con el poder de kurama logra remover las piedras que se encontraban en el lugar de la entrada*

Ambos ninjas estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de naruto ya podía controlar al zorro el poder del zorro de las 9 colas.

Naruto: "rasengan"*logra destruir la ultima piedra* naruto logra entrar y encuentra a Hiashi completamente grave*

Hyuga 2: lord Hiashi!

Hyuga 1: esta muy grave debemos llevarlo a un hospital 

Naruto: guarden silencio ustedes 2!*le pasa de su chakra a Hiashi lo cual este comenzó a reaccionar.

Hiashi: tu…me has salvado…(es el hijo de Minato…me encontró…pero que es este poder que tengo ahora….) 

Naruto: Hiashi le e pasado de mi chakra espero que se encuentre mejor. *mira a los dos hyuga*

Naruto: ustedes dos llévenlo a konoha y tienen prohibido contarle a mi padre de lo que han visto aquí de mis habilidades. Iré a salvar a hinata fue secuestrada por toneri. 

Hiashi aun no se encontraba bien..*logra pararse* "que has dicho naruto?"

Naruto: toneri se la a llevado…y fue mi culpa pero no se preocupe lord Hiashi la traeré de vuelta sana y salva…confié en mi.. 

Hiashi: naruto…confiare en ti..pero como me encontraste y solo tu…

Naruto: digamos que ya lo sabia…ahora iré a rescatar a mi…digo a hinata*modo chakra del kyubi**desaparece de la vista*

Hiashi:(Confio en ti naruto namikaze…)*rápidamente los dos hyuga se llevan a Hiashi a la aldea de konoha* 

NARRADOR: LAMENTO HABERLOS ECHO ESPERAR TANTO NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTA HISTORIA AUN SEGUIRA *RISA* APENAS ESTA ENTRANDO EN CLIMAX JAJA PERO AHORA SE VIENEN LAS PREGUNTAS  
porque toneri aun conserva sus ojos?Acaso minato se dara cuenta que naruto se fue de la aldea de konoha? Toneri lograra ser vencido? Porque le preocupa a sasuke que naruto se vuelva mas poderoso tramara algo? Naruto podrá vencer a toneri nuevamente? Que pasara con Shion? La profecía del sapo realmente habla de toneri o de alguien mas? Quien sera el sujeto que observo a naruto cuando defendió a hinata? Descúbranlo en el siguiente fic prometo que lo publicare lo antes posible saludos desde mexico! 


	23. Capitulo 23: La victoria del Heroe

CAPITULO 23: LA VICTORIA DEL HEROE, UN NUEVO ODIO NACE. Temporada 3 Cap: 4

Naruto logra recorrer una larga distancia logrando estar a solas. 

Naruto: listo aquí usare el sello para dirigirme a la luna(recuerda el jutsu que toneri le dijo que usara por si quería regresar a la luna)"espero que funcione!"*comienza a hacer unas señas de mano*  
*de pronto naruto fue tele transportado*

/en la aldea de konoha/

/casa Uzumaki/ 

Jiraiya: Kushina traje a naruto a casa creo que debes hablar con el.

Clon de naruto: hola madre…*logra agachar su cabeza*

Kushina algo molesta se dirige a naruto y le da un gran golpe logrando hacer que el clon de naruto desapareciera.*pfff* 

Jiraiya:(no puede ser un clon de sombra… en que momento lo uso…)*sorprendido*

Kushina: Naruto!

/la luna/

/habitación en la cual se encontraba hinata/

*toneri entra en la habitación y se logra dar cuenta que hinata aun no despierta*"que bella es ella hinata…quiero saber un poco mas de ella* *logra ver en la mente de hinata*

SALEN UNAS IMÁGENES DE NARUTO NAMIKAZE 

Toneri: tskk porque el *termina de realizar su jutsu y sale de la habitación* 

/mientras tantos con los demás miembros de la aldea de konoha/

Sasuke: ya se hizo algo tarde y no logramos encontrarla! Maldición!

Neji: tranquilízate sasuke ya veras que pronto la encontraremos.

Shikamaru: por el momento tomaremos aquí un descanso.

Sakura:(que le sucederá a sasuke..) 

Shino: ya disperse mis insectos por si logran ver algún movimiento atacaran.

/de regreso en la habitación de hinata/

Hinata logra despertar del sueño en el que se encontraba. "donde me encuentro"*logra ver alrededor y se percata que esta acostada en una cama, rápidamente se para y logra ver en la ventana de la habitación, "este lugar acaso será un castillo"*recuerda a toneri* hinata rápidamente sale de esa habitación y se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos buscando alguna salida del lugar de pronto alguien se le aproxima enfrente. 

Toneri: hinata..*detrás de el estaban algunas marionetas*

marionetas: bienvenida al castillo señorita hinata-sama.

Hinata:(que es todo esto?) Acaso esas son marionetas? 

Toneri: escúchame hinata ay muchas cosas que debo contarte es por eso que te traje aquí*comienza a caminar* 

Hinata tomo confianza y decide seguirlo.

Toneri: me acabas de hacer una pregunta recién, estas son marionetas que fueron dejados aquí por mis ancestros. Cuando mi padre murió, yo aun era muy joven y vive en este castillo solo.*logran llegar a un santuario* 

Toneri: bueno hinata te diré el motivo principal de todo esto.*observa a hinata*

Hinata solo estaba aun con mas dudas y preguntas.

Toneri: Nosotros debemos casarnos.

Hinata se sorprendió por lo que dijo toneri."nosotros casarnos?, que estas diciendo?" es necesario para asi seguir con el decreto de hamura.

Hinata: hamura?

Toneri: asi es el fundador de la luna shinobi Otsutsuki Hamura*toneri logra enseñarle unas imágenes a hinata de hamura*

Hinata estaba algo sorprendida por tales imágenes. 

Toneri: veamos um creo que seria mas fácil si te lo explico de esta manera, el es el hermano menor del sabio de los seis caminos, el fundador shinobi de la tierra. Tu clan hyuga descendieron de la sangre de hamura. 

Hinata seguía viendo las imágenes y escuchando a toneri. 

Toneri: La historia de echo trata de varios milenios atrás. Cuando el sabio de los seis caminos junto con hamura derrotaron al jubi. El sabio de los seis caminos temió del poder del jubi con su chakra masivo trajiera nuevamente calamidad al mundo, extrajo el chakra del jubi logrando dividirlo en 9 bijuu para debilitar su poder. Asi que el gedo mazu del cual le extrajo el chakra de los bijuu fue escondido y sellado dentro de la luna para que el jubi jamás fuera revivido. Asi que hamura logro quedarse en la luna para protegerlo. Mientras tanto en la tierra Hagoromo se convirtió en el fundador shinobi de la tierra. Mientras que hamura se quedo desterrado en la luna observando todo el mundo creado por su hermano. En el momento de su muerte el confió en sus descendientes con la destrucción de la tierra si esta no lograra cambiar. 

Hinata logra recordar cuando nagato logra invocar el gedo mazu ase 4 años atrás.

Toneri: Pasaron varias décadas y hasta siglos y la pelea de los shinobis aun no se terminaba, continuando usando el chakra como una arma, incluso el gedo mazo fue robado por un tal Nagato y fue revivido creo que tu estuviste ahí. Gracias a los kages de tu mundo lograron frenarlo. Mi clan llego a la conclusión de que los shinobis de la tierra destruirán la paz del mundo. Asi que el mundo que creo el rikudo sennin es un fracaso. Asi que con decreto celestial de hamura, yo destruiré el mundo del rikudo sennin. 

Hinata: como piensas lograr eso?

Toneri: veras yo poseo el byakugan, mi clan lograron trasplantar sus ojos pero yo no lo hize deje que maduraran ya que con mi chakra es posible que pronto los transforme y hare que sea un Tenseigan. Con ese poder visual yo destruiré la tierra y crear un nuevo mundo. 

Hinata logra responder a toneri" Yo no creo en tu historia!"*rápidamente toneri la encierra en una especie de jaula*

Toneri: regresare por tu respuesta hinata. Aquí te quedaras.

/con los demás ninjas/

Lograron crear un campamento para pasar la noche/ 

Shikamaru: yo hare vigilancia ustedes tomen su descanso.

Sasuke logra irse junto con shikamaru. 

Shikamaru: te encuentras bien sasuke?

Sasuke: no tengo sueño y además realmente quiero encontrarme con ese tipo*activa sharingan* tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

shikamaru logra suspirar(este uchiha si que da problemas)

/en alguna otra parte en la luna/

Naruto logra llegar a la luna apareciendo en una de las aldeas.

Naruto rápidamente desactiva su modo chakra del kyubi.

Naruto: eh llegado…espérame un poco mas hinata…

/aldea de konoha/ 

Rápidamente 3 shinobis se acercaban a la aldea de konoha a una velocidad impresiónate.

Hyuga 1: lord Hiashi ya casi llegamos.

Hiashi: llegaremos directo con el hokage.

Hyuga 2: Hai!

/oficina del hokage/

Minato: sensei..es usted…

jiraiya: Minato e venido a decirte que no logre encontrar a naruto por ningún lado. 

Minato: de que hablas? 

Jiraiya: el no se encuentra en la aldea ya intente buscarlo con mi modo sennin y no logre sentirlo. 

Minato: naruto…(desobedeció la orden) ya mandare a los anbus a localizarlo no te preocupes.

*de pronto entran 3 shinobis con una manta roja cubierta alrededor de ellos. 

Minato: Hiashi hyuga…

Jiraiya: (esa manta acaso será ¡!) 

Hiashi: Minato toneri es el responsable del secuestro de hinata! Y naruto fue a enfrentarlo! 

Minato junto con jiraiya se sorprendieron. Hiashi logra contarle todo lo sucedido a Minato lo cual este rápidamente convoca una reunión con los lideres kages. 

*ya era de noche en el castillo de toneri*

Toneri se dirigió donde se encontraba hinata y decide desaparecer la jaula.

Toneri: bueno e venido por tu respuesta.*la mira*

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza. 

Toneri logra sonreir."me alegro que haigas aceptado hinata, ahora sígueme.*se dirigieron a una especie de capilla. 

Toneri: aquí será el lugar donde nos casaremos hinata. Después entraremos al cuarto del renacimiento, y caeremos en un profundo sueño hasta que la tierra haiga sido completamente destruida. 

Hinata logra ver molesta a toneri." Eso es absurdo, la luna también seria destruida!

Toneri: no te preocupes, este castillo esta protegido por un poderoso chakra. 

Hinata: de verdad es tan poderoso ese chakra?*algo sorprendida* 

Toneri: asi es, lo suficiente mente fuerte para mover la luna.

Hinata: como es eso posible?

Toneri: es el poder del tesoro del clan Otsutsuki.

Hinata: ese poder donde esta guardado?

Toneri recuerda los recuerdos de hinata."eso es algo que no puedo decirte". 

Hinata se pone algo triste" puedo regresar a mi habitación"? "esta haciendo algo de frio aquí"

Toneri: esta bien, otra cosa podrías coserme una bufanda para mi?

Hinata se sorprende por tal respuesta de toneri "que.."

Toneri se da la vuelta acercándose a hinata."si una bufanda solo para mi o te negaras a hacerla"?

Hinata: esta bien lo are.

Toneri: muchas gracias hinata.*se le acerca y la abraza*"aggg"

Hinata de pronto mira que toneri comienza a quejarse por sus ojos. "que sucede" 

Toneri logra taparse los ojos. "no te preocupes"*los ojos de toneri parecían que estaban llevando acabo una transformación*" es solo que al parecer mi byakugan esta madurando y se acerca mas al Tenseigan, el dolor se me quitara si descanso un poco"*se retira* 

Hinata al ver que toneri ya no se encontraba a la vista activa su byakugan y comienza a buscar algo. "al parecer aquí no se encuentra".*hinata logra recordar cuando se encontraba en la jaula de toneri*  
/FLASHBACK DE HINATA / 

Hinata se encontraba en la habitación encerrada en la jaula que habia creado toneri.

Hinata: naruto…*de pronto comienza a escuchar voces*

?: princesa del byakugan…

Hinata logra escuchar claramente la voz y logra ver a un sujeto que se acercaba cada vez mas a la jaula. 

Hinata algo impactada "quien eres"

el sujeto de pronto activa una especie de esfera que hace que brille el lugar asiendo que hinata viajara a los recuerdos del sujeto. 

Hinata logra ver a 2 bandos de ejercito a punto de pelear*de pronto mira que el bando derecho ataca mientras que el otro bando el izquierdo grita el líder "Tenseigan, actívate!" logrando destruir el bando derecho en un abrir cerrar de ojos. De pronto hinata es llevada a un salón donde parecen estar las tumbas.

hinata: donde estoy…*de pronto las tumbas logran desaparecer del lugar haciendo que aparecieran varias personas, entre ellas el sujeto que vio ase un momento. 

¿?: Nosotros somos descendientes de hamura, y pertenecemos a la familia principal del clan Otsutsuki. Nosotros fuimos aniquilados por la rama de la familia secundaria que se voltearon por la interpretación del decreto celestial de hamura. Toneri es un descendiente de la rama secundaria de la familia, esta tratando de hacer que la luna caiga sobre la tierra con el poder masivo del Tenseigan, y solo tu la princesa del byakugan puede destruir el Tenseigan…*de pronto todos los del clan que estaban ahí se arrodillan**en medio de ellos se aproxima un sujeto ya de edad* 

Hinata se impacta" tu eres…Otsutsuki hamura?"

Este responde que si a hinata" princesa del byakugan, no dejes que el mundo que mi hermano creo sea destruido"

/Fin del flashback de hinata/ 

Hinata: yo encontrare y destruiré el tesoro de toneri, se retira y se dirige a su habitación tendría asta mañana para poder encontrarlo. 

/con naruto/

Naruto se encontraba escondido en una casa de la aldea abandonadas de la luna.

Naruto:" Hinata resiste un poco mas prometo rescatarte esperare a que shikamaru lanze el ataque para poder entrar"

/con sasuke y los demás/

Sasuke aun seguía despierto aun molesto por su derrota por toneri. 

Shikamaru: sasuke iré a dormir un rato no creo que aguante mas. 

Sasuke: ve, yo aquí me quedare.*shikamaru se retira a la tienda* 

Sasuke logra quedarse solo asiendo la vigilancia.*logrando recordar la ultima reunión que tuvo con los uchihas*

/FLASHBACK DE LA REUNION DE LOS UCHIHAS CON EL 3ER HOKAGE Y EL 4TO HOKAGE/

([ESTO OCURRIO ANTES QUE LLEGARA EL NARUTO QUE CONOCEMOS] CUANDO EL NARUTO DE ESTE TIEMPO SE FUE A UNA MISION HUBO UNA JUNTA CON EL HOKAGE.

REUNIDOS EN LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE

Minato: buenos días Fugaku.

NARRADOR: FUGAKU EN ESTA LINEA ES EL JEFE DE LA POLICIA MILITAR DE KONOHA SUS DOS HIJOS ITACHI Y SASUKE SON LOS VICEPRESIDENTES DE LA POLICIA PERO ITACHI RENUNCIO A SU PUESTO PARA SERVIR DE ANBU CON EL 4TO HOKAGE MIENTRAS QUE SASUKE SE QUEDO CON EL CARGO LOGRANDO VARIOS ACONTECIMIENTOS IMPORTANTES. 

Fugaku: buenos días 4to hokage.*hace reverencia**detrás de el venia acompañado de sasuke e Itachi. 

*de pronto entra el tercer hokage sarotobi lo cual lo terminan saludando con mucho respeto*

Sarutobi: bueno ya que e llegado Fugaku, sasuke e Itachi ustedes dos serán puesto aprueba durante los próximos 2 años. 

Fugaku: aprueba mis hijos porque?*Itachi y sasuke se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sorprendidos de la respuesta del sandaime hokage*

Minato: bueno Fugaku ya pasado un tiempo y quería decirte que me alegra mucho saber que tus dos hijos son muy fuertes, a logrando completar varias misiones rango S y las de rango A , tanto Itachi como Sasuke lograron hacer un gran trabajo en la policía militar también, por lo tanto se puede decir que ellos están de candidatos para ser los próximos hokages de la aldea de la hoja, aunque esto podría cambiar dependiendo de sus actitudes y de su desempeño. Aparte ayudaron en el ataque de los Akatsuki.

Fugaku: me alegra escuchar eso y no te preocupes por supuesto que seria un honor para ellos ser unos de los candidatos para ser hokages.

Sasuke:(no puedo creerlo yo hokage)*sorprendido*

Itachi solo sonríe y comienza a hablar"4to hokage le cedo mi puesto ami hermanito prefiero que el sea el candidato para ser el hokage yo prefiero defender nuestra aldea y clan a toda costa.

Sarutobi: pero bueno esto no se hablara mas de acuerdo sasuke defiende la aldea de la hoja y a sus habitantes los próximos 2 años y veremos si tu podrás encargarte del puesto. 

Sasuke: muchas gracias 3ero y 4to hokage no les fallare.*sonriendo* 

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Sasuke:(maldición el hokage me vio derrotado y vio que no pude salvar a la hyuga esto no se quedara asi ensima su hijo el perdedor de la noche a la mañana comienza a demostrar habilidades poderosas)*recuerda a naruto haciendo el rasengan gigante contra el ninja de la cascada* 

Sasuke: naruto….

*MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA MINATO SE ENCONTRABA CON LOS KAGES LOGRANDO EXPLICAR LO QUE LOGRO DESCUBRIR CON LA AYUDA DE HIASHI, LOGRANDO ASI QUE AL DIA SIGUIENTE COMENZARIAN A HACER EL PLAN PARA DETENER A TONERI. 

LA NOCHE LOGRA PASAR MUY RAPIDO YA ASIENDOSE DE DIA EN LA LUNA.

Hinata logra despertar y rápidamente busca a su alrededor para ver si toneri estaba despierto pero no, el aun seguía en su habitación, rápidamente hinata abre la ventana de su habitación y sale brincando hacia ese lugar donde su byakugan estaba distorsionado. En ese momento toneri despertó por el dolor de sus ojos "aggg!, lo puedo sentir, pronto tendré el Tenseigan completo!"

Hinata seguía brincando hacia el lugar donde creí que podía estar el tesoro del que hablaba toneri, hinata logra entrar rápidamente y se detiene al final ya que logra ver una esfera gigante de color amarillo "ese debe ser el Tenseigan"*de pronto varias marionetas logran entrar al lugar donde estaba hinata* 

Hinata logra ponerse en posición de ataque "yo destruiré el Tenseigan"*de pronto aparecen varias marionetas y esta vez hinata las ataca , pero de pronto toneri aparece y atrae a hinata hacia el.

Hinata:(como habrá hecho eso…)*toneri le tenia agarrada de la mano fuertemente para que no se soltara. 

Toneri en un tono serio "que pasa hinata…"

Hinata esta vez estaba dispuesta a desafiar a toneri" tu toneri estas equivocado!" 

Toneri enojado "que has dicho es la segunda vez que lo dices!"

Hinata: toneri! Entiende el alma de hamura me confió ami el verdadero decreto celestial! Tu has distorsionado las enseñanzas de hamura, el jamás deseo la destrucción de la tierra, el mundo que creo el sabio de los seis caminos!

Toneri: tu!*crea 2 esferas y estas logran pegarse en las manos de hinata* No te creo!*rápidamente toneri se lleva a hinata a su castillo la cual entran a su habitación* Hinata hamura solamente hizo un decreto celestial y ese es destruir el mundo del sabio de los seis caminos además*logra ver la bufanda roja que estaba tejiendo* *toma la bufanda de hinata* estabas tejiendo esto para alguien mas y no para mi*la destruye*

Hinata: (naruto kun…..)*de pronto se acerca toneri* 

Toneri: tu hinata me asegurare que nunca mas me vuelvas a traicionar y además te casaras conmigo*crea nuevamente una esfera verde pero esta vez se la introduce a hinata.

/donde se encontraba naruto/

Naruto logra despertar del sueño y se percata que ya estaba saliendo la luz del día de pronto siente unos escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. 

Naruto: hinata…*se dirige y apaga la fogata que hizo* Naruto sale de casa de la cual estaba escondido "se dirige paso a paso firme "espérame hinata…esto es tan nostálgico no puedo creer que a pesar que mi yo de este tiempo no te ame tu sigues amándome todo este tiempo….*suspira* "Hinata juro que te salvare nuevamente…." 

*mientras tanto en las aldeas ninjas los ataques de los meteoritos eran cada vez mas frecuentes lo cuales ellos rápidamente estaban listos para destruirlos*

/mientras tanto en el castillo de toneri/

Toneri se encontraba preparando todo para su boda con hinata en un poco mas entrarían a la capilla.

*mientras tanto los demás ninjas junto con sasuke habían logrando percatarse de que el sol era artificial y que habia una isla flotante adentro*

Sasuke logra invocar su halcón junto con los demás miembros deciden atacar rápidamente varias marionetas con sus aves atacaron a los ninjas de la hoja lanzaron esferas tratando de derribarlos.

Sasuke: maldición! Shikamaru trata de atrapar a uno de ellos con tu jutsu para poder entrar "activa su mangekyou sharingan"(no esta completamente desarrollado todavía) "amaterasu"*logrando quemar a la mayoría de las marionetas* rápidamente shikamaru logra percatarse de uno que estaba usando las señas" Jutsu de parálisis de sombras" *Shino se encontraba protegiéndoles junto con neji * 

*/mientras tanto un espectador veía la pelea desde abajo*/

naruto: ya veo están a punto de entrar *naruto logra percatarse de que una marioneta habia sido derribada * "tomare la ave y no queda de otra mas que disfrazarme , jutsu transformación" *logrando asi tomar la apariencia de la marioneta* rápidamente naruto sale con la ave dirigiéndose donde los ninjas estaban entrando.

Sasuke y los demás lograron entrar sin problemas dirigiéndose hacia la ciudadela de toneri.

Naruto apenas logro entrar y no quiso entrometerse con ellos asi que decidió esperar un poco mas.

Mientras tanto las marionetas que estaban cerca de la ciudadela comenzaron a atacarlos logrando herir a sakura lo cual ella cae. *rápidamente sasuke se percata y se lanza hacia sakura logrando atraparla y su halcón llego a tiempo. "te encuentras bien sakura?

Sakura: gracias sasuke , si no te preocupes andando. 

Mientras tanto shikamaru, Shino y neji lograron aterrizar y esconderse.

Shino: porque ocultas el reloj?

Shikamaru se habia colocado un guante para esconder el reloj" es irritante y evita que yo haga decisiones sabias *risa* *de pronto los 3 ninjas salen corriendo*

Sasuke y sakura logran alcanzarlos.

Shikamaru: neji, puedes ver a hinata?

Neji: por alguna razón en este lugar mi byakugan sigue distorsionado!

Shikamaru: Sakura, neji y Shino ustedes busquen por esas torres sasuke y yo iremos por ese santuario.

Seguían corriendo a una increíble velocidad logrando asi que los ninjas se separaran. 

Naruto logra aterrizar sin problemas.

Naruto: *activa su modo sennin y rápidamente logra encontrar a hinata**se quita la transformación y se dirige para allá.

Mientras tanto en el santuario sasuke iba mas adelantando que shikamaru *de pronto una ola de marionetas se dirigieron a atacar a sasuke lo cual este con su Katana logra destruirlos muy fácilmente.

En el santuario ya se encontraba toneri y hinata están por terminar cuando es interrumpido por sasuke.

Sasuke: Toneri!*creando chidori* Rápidamente sasuke se dirige hacia toneri lo cual este rápidamente esquiva el ataque de sasuke y este logra atacar el piso creando una gran explosión en el lugar. 

Toneri aprovecho la explosión para salir de ahí junto con hinata mientras que mas marionetas llegaban para asi derribar a sasuke.

De pronto llega shikamaru y se sorprende de lo ocurrido.

Shikamaru: oye sasuke, y hinata? 

Sasuke: ese maldito de toneri se la llevo*activa mangekyou sharingan*

Shikamaru: sasuke, síguelos yo me encargare de ellos en este lugar de acuerdo!

Rápidamente sasuke se dirige por el camino que escapo toneri. 

Shikamaru: no los dejare pasar*alrededor de el ya habían alrededor de 20 marionetas listos para derrotarle.

/Mientras tanto con neji Shino y sakura /

Ellos se encontraban en la torre logrando ser atacados por mas marionetas.

Neji: esto es malo detrás de nosotros siguen viniendo mas marionetas…

Shino se detiene:"ustedes sigan, yo destruiré las marionetas que vienen detrás, Jutsu oculto Esfera de Escarabajos logrando destruir a varias marionetas" 

Sakura: neji sigamos buscando.

Neji: si sakura andando!

Sakura y neji continuaron buscando pero de pronto aparecen mas marionetas enfrente de ellos los cuales ambos atacaron físicamente.

/mientras con toneri/

Toneri ya estaba a punto de escapar cuando sasuke logra alcanzarlo.

Sasuke: regresa a La hyuga Idiota esta vez te aseguro que te asesinare!*saca varios kunais*

Toneri logra percatarse de lo que hará sasuke.

Sasuke rápidamente lanza los kunais con papeles bomba logrando estos dirigirse a toneri.

Toneri rápidamente logra contra atacar y logra desviar los kunais con papeles bomba logrando explotar en la pared. 

Rápidamente sasuke no se detuvo y volvió a atacar" Jutsu estilo infernal control de llamas volviendo atacar a toneri logrando este esquivando las llamas del uchiha. 

De pronto aparece hinata atacando a sasuke lo cual este se sorprendió a tal acto.

Sasuke: que crees que haces*seguía recibiendo ataques de hinata*

Toneri:*risa* que te parecen las habilidades de mi esposa uchiha.

Sasuke: maldición!(si esto continua asi no me detendré y tendré que atacar fuertemente , almenos que haiga caído en un genjutsu de toneri.) Ya veo no me queda de otra mas que*sorprendido**logra recibir el ataque de hinata al parecer hinata logro crear una palma de aire de león y sasuke seguía en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta del ataque.

Sasuke: Agggggg*logra caer al piso**logra levantarse de nuevo*

Toneri: que sucede uchiha ese es todo tu poder *risa malvada**hinata logra irse a su lado*

Sasuke: esto aun no ha acabado toneri acabare contigo "amaterasu"*rápidamente las llamas se dirigieron a toneri lo cual este logra crear una poderosa palma de aire lo cual desvía las llamas para después volver a atacar a sasuke.

Sasuke: pero que demonios aggg*el ataque de toneri era demasiado poderoso el aire le estaba presionando asiéndolo retroceder*

Toneri: no te resistas*aumento el poder de su ataque*  
Sasuke: no aguantare mas aggg*logra dirigirse hacia la pared logrando impactarla y quedarse ahí pegado.

Sasuke: maldito! Aaaaaaa*logra desactivar su sharingan*

/mientras tanto naruto/

Naruto se dirigía rápidamente al santuario logrando ver a shikamaru peleando con las marionetas.

Naruto comienza a formar un rasen shuriken lo cual lo lanza.

Shikamaru de pronto ve un poderoso shuriken de chakra que se dirigía con las marionetas.

Shikamaru: Pero que!*sorprendido*

El jutsu de naruto logra destruir a todas las marionetas que estaban ahí.*boom, logrado formar algo de humo*

Shikamaru:(ese jutsu es muy poderoso….de quien será?)

De pronto el humo comienza a desaparecer dejando ver una silueta.

Shikamaru rápidamente se pone en modo defensivo pero para sorpresa de este era un ninja conocido."Naruto"(acaso el uso ese jutsu?)

Shikamaru: naruto me sorprende verte por aquí, a decir verdad no creí que tu padre te mandara.*sorprendido* 

Naruto: mi padre no me envió desobedecí sus ordenes además tengo a una chica que salvar.*rápidamente ambos ninjas se dirigieron al sótano.

Shikamaru:(no puedo creer que naruto se haiga vuelto tan poderoso en tan poco tiempo..que le habrá sucedido?)

/con toneri/

Toneri: *risa* mírate uchiha tus poderes no son capaces de hacerme algún daño eres débil y patético. Acabare una vez mas contigo o mejor aun dejare que hinata te derrote. 

Sasuke se encontraba en aprietos, hinata rápidamente se dirigió a sasuke para darle los últimos golpes.*de pronto naruto aparece y se percata de la situación* 

Toneri: pero si es el(recuerda las imágenes de naruto)

Rápidamente naruto logra sacarle la esfera a hinata de su interior y destruirla.

Toneri:(como sabia que hinata contenía una esfera…)

Shikamaru se dirigió con sasuke. 

Naruto: Toneri, Detente. Esta vez te puedo derrotar.*mirada seria**logra crear un rasen shuriken nuevamente y lo lanza hacia toneri lo cual este rápidamente lo esquiva y cae el jutsu sobre la pared logrando destruirla.*booom*

Toneri rápidamente toma su distancia.

Toneri: tomare a hinata de vuelta *de pronto toneri comenzó a quejarse, logrando caer al suelo*

Naruto:(sus ojos ya veo ..)

Naruto: shikamaru es nuestra oportunidad salgamos de aquí. Shikamaru logra cargar a sasuke.

Afuera del lugar naruto "shikamaru busca a sakura para que te ayude a sanar a sasuke yo cuidare de hinata mientras.

Shikamaru por alguna razón obedece a naruto y logra dirigirse a las torres.

Naruto logra llevarse a hinata al tesoro que pensaba destruir.

Hinata logra despertar algo asustada pero para sorpresa de ella, un chico rubio con ojos azules la estaba viendo.

Hinata: naruto…kun… yo lo siento…

Naruto: hinata no te preocupes*le toma de la mano* yo soy el que debe disculparse pero ahora destruyamos la esfera. 

Hinata se sorprende a ver que naruto conocía el lugar y estaba tan confiado.

Naruto: se que si no tengo sangre de hamura perderé todo mi chakra al atacarlo pero si lo combino contigo lo destruiremos.

Hinata: Hai naruto kun….*de pronto naruto comenzó a combinar su chakra con el de hinata*

Naruto: rasengan!

Hinata: ataque del puño de león!*logrando destruir el Tenseigan**de pronto las marionetas dejaron de moverse y el chakra que protegía la isla flotante logro desaparecer.

/mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja/ 

Minato: pero que es esto…

Kakashi: sucede algo yondaime hokage?

Minato: asi parece mi reloj se detuvo….(acaso naruto…lo habrá hecho…)

/mientras tanto en la luna/

Shikamaru se encontraba con Shino, sakura ,y neji.

Sakura estaba curando a sasuke.

De pronto naruto y hinata se unen a ellos.

Shino, neji y sakura se sorprenden a verle:"naruto…." 

Sasuke logra despertar y mira a naruto ahí…"que paso?" 

Shikamaru: logramos salvarte a tiempo.

Neji: hinata-sama se encuentra bien*se dirige con su prima rápidamente*

hinata: si , lo siento neji-Nissan.

Neji: porque estas vestida asi?

Naruto: es una larga historia neji…

Neji: bueno la escuchare después.

Sasuke: basta de tonterías, naruto que haces aquí,*mirada seria*

Naruto: acaso no vez vine a ayudar en la misión.

Sasuke de pronto logro percatarse que el sol ya no estaba.

Sasuke: lo hablaremos después, además el sol artificial desapareció.

Shikamaru: es verdad.

Naruto: hinata y yo destruimos el Tenseigan. Era la fuente de poder de la cual la luna debería haber parado su movimiento.

Shikamaru al escuchar eso rápidamente se quita el guante para confirmar si era verdad lo que decía naruto.

Shikamaru se sorprendió" que…es vrd…"

Naruto: pero quiero que todos estén listos ahorita comenzara el ataque de toneri estén preparados.

/mientras tanto toneri se encontraba viendo la fuente de poder destruida…/ 

Toneri: el tesoro de mi clan destruido, como se atrevieron a hacer esto…..

/con naruto y los demás/

shikamaru: porque dices eso…*algo preocupado*

Naruto: tu reloj ahorita comenzara a moverse…*mirada seria*

Shikamaru: pero que has dicho se toca la cabeza de pronto el reloj comenzó nuevamente a girar.

Naruto: sasuke llévate a todos a la tierra es muy peligroso permanecer aquí.

Sasuke: oye dobe quien te crees para darme ordenes!*enojado* estas loco ese tipo es muy poderoso puede matarte a ti que ni siquiera eres chunin te mataría.*mirada seria*

De pronto comenzó a temblar en el lugar.

Shino: que fue eso… 

Shikamaru: la estatua a tomado vida…*la estatua de la luna rápidamente comenzó a atacar a los ninjas los cuales estos lograron correr pero sakura se quedo.

Sasuke: sakura *activa sharingan*!*para sorpresa de los que estaban alrededor sasuke logra invocar el susanoo*

Sakura: sasuke tu….*mirado a sasuke*

Sasuke:(que es este nuevo poder que surge ) Con esto derrotare a toneri.

Naruto, Shino shikamaru, neji y hinata lograron juntarse nuevamente.

Shikamaru: pero que es eso que invoco sasuke.

Neji: posee una gran cantidad de chakra ahora… 

Naruto: (sasuke despertó el Susano)

Shino: no lo se pero quizás pueda destruir ese golem…

Sasuke: maldito como te atreves a atacar a sakura!*logra sujetar a la estatua de piedra con el poder del Susano* "toma esto maldito amaterasu!*logrando quemar la estatua * aun no e acabado contigo maldito!"Estilo Infernal Control de llamas susanoo!" logrando hacer caer unas poderosas espadas con llamas atacando a la estatua logrando derribarla"*booom* 

Shino: sasuke es ahora mas poderoso que Itachi su hermano.

Naruto:(sasuke…) 

Shikamaru: ay que ayudarlo. 

Neji: hinata no estas herida? 

Hinata: no neji gracias por ayudarme.

Sasuke de pronto ve a toneri dirigirse hacia el. 

Sasuke:(es mi oportunidad de destruirlo con este nuevo poder que e conseguido) Toneri! 

Sakura: sasuke espera debemos derrotarlo con la ayuda de los demás.

Sasuke: sakura guarda silencio esta vez observa como lo derroto*se lanza hacia toneri*

Toneri se dirigía arriba de una ave asiendo señales con la mano*activa modo chakra Tenseigan*

Toneri: ustedes me las pagaran "Explosión del renacimiento de la rueda plateada" logrando crear una especie de tornado atacando fuertemente el susanoo de sasuke lo cual este fue derrotado.

Naruto rápidamente toma de la mano a hinata y se transforma en el modo chakra del kyubi. La mayoría salió volando del lugar.

Naruto y hinata logran aterrizar a salvo sin problema gracias al poder de naruto que cubrió a hinata.

Hinata logra sorprenderse por la apariencia de naruto.

Hinata: naruto kun…tu…

Naruto solo sonríe*de pronto logra percatarse del ataque del estatua de piedra lo cual rápidamente invoca a kurama*

naruto: Kurama espero y no estés oxidado ve!

Aparece kurama atacando a la estatua alejándolo de naruto. 

/mientras tanto en una junta de los 5 kages/

Minato: a que se refieren con eso?/interrumpido/

Ninja observador del telescopio: Malas noticas hokage-sama, el zorro de las 9 colas esta en la superficie de la luna!

Minato: que!(no puede ser verdad naruto no creo que haiga caído….) 

Los demás kages al escuchar eso rápidamente se dirigieron a sus telescopios a observar lo que acabaron de escuchar.

Naruto: hinata espero que estés bien…*de pronto fue atacado por un esfera de toneri lo cual aprovecha para robarse a hinata y arrojarla a una jaula que el creo*

Naruto: hinata!*se dirige hacia toneri "rasen shuriken logrando atacar a toneri pero este lo rechaza con su esfera negra el ataque" *rápidamente ambos comenzaron a atacarse físicamente pero sus golpes no dañaban a ninguno de los dos.

Naruto:(tskk debo derrotarlo si mal no recuerdo lo derrote cuando concentre todo mi chakra en un solo golpe)

/mientras tanto con los demás ninjas/

Sakura habia logrando despertar para encontrarse con un mal herido sasuke estaba ya en un mal estado."sasuke"*lo comienza a curar**sasuke comienza a reaccionar*"maldición fui derrotado otra vez por el"(ese tipo logro derrotarme de nuevo )

Sasuke comienza a sentirse mejor y logra levantarse junto con sakura.

Sasuke: sakura gracias, y los demás?

Sakura: no lose pero creo que están combatiendo en aquel lugar.

Sasuke:(acaso naruto esta peleando contra toneri?)Siento un poderoso chakra…(será de naruto?)*invoca su halcón* Logran subirse y se dirigen hacia el combate.

Mientras tanto shikamaru, Shino y neji logran encontrarse y se dirigen con naruto. 

Neji: es increíble no sabia que naruto ya podía controlar al zorro esta peleando al mismo nivel que toneri.

Shikamaru: en verdad estoy sorprendido ese naruto espero ver ese poder que tanto hablas neji.

Shino: naruto siempre nos da una sorpresa. 

/regresamos al combate/ 

Naruto: toneri escúchame bien no permitiré que tu destruyas la tierra*formando un rasengan**se lanza hacia toneri logrando impactarlo y arrojarlo lejos.*boom* 

Toneri rápidamente se levanta y comienza a arrojarle esferas verdes a naruto lo cual este las destruye con su rasengan.

los ninjas logran llegar para ver la pelea entre naruto y toneri.

Neji: ahora ven que no mentía miren ahí a naruto.

Shikamaru: es verdad esta peleando contra toneri*sorprendido*

Shino: naruto nos ha superado….

Mientras tanto sasuke y sakura ya habían llegado un poco antes que los demás y sasuke estaba asombrado por las habilidades de naruto.

Sasuke:(no puede ser desde cuando el dobe tiene ese poder)*ase su mano en forma de puño*

Naruto nuevamente crea un rasenshuriken lo cual se lanza nuevamente hacia toneri y este lo contra ataca "explosión del renacer dorado"*logrando crear una especie de espada de fuego logrando cortar la mitad de la luna por completo*

Hinata: Naruto kun!

*mientras tanto en la tierra todos los habitantes se asombraron al ver la luna partida en 2*

Sasuke: maldición debí ayudarlo cuando podía…

Toneri: lo derrote y ahora seguiremos con el plan*voltea a ver a hinata*

De pronto naruto aparece nuevamente" no he terminado todavía" *clones de sombra*

Toneri lanza mas esferas verdes para acabar con los clones de naruto pero estos son demasiados y rápidamente se acercaron a toneri.

Naruto: Gigante Rasengan Masivo!*logrando atacar a toneri pero este logra formar un escudo con sus bolas negras y asi evitar daño pero naruto logra atacarlo por debajo de la tierra logrando que toneri bajara su guardia y esta vez naruto logro pegarle con el rasen shuriken*booom*

Toneri logro resistir al ataque pero se miraba que estaba algo agotado.*suspiraba* 

Toneri: Naruto es inútil, ríndete yo soy mas fuerte que tu.

Naruto:*risa* no digas tonterías de rendirme yo jamás me rendiría ahora acabemos esto!(creo que llego el momento de derrotarlo)*crea el rasengan pero esta vez acumulo mas chakra de lo normal*

Toneri: toma esto naruto!*logra atacarlo nuevamente con el torbellino pero para sorpresa de este naruto no se rindió y lo rechazo el ataque con su rasengan dirigiéndose hacia el logrando hacer que el rasengan destruyera su jutsu mientras que toda su mano estaba acumulado el ataque que le iba a dar.

Toneri: no puede ser*recibe el golpe de naruto directamente en la cara logrando salir volando demasiados metros atrás perdiendo asta el modo chakra del Tenseigan.

Toneri: yo derrotado por naruto de un solo golpe no puede ser…..*cae inconsciente* 

Rápidamente naruto se dirige con hinata. Y ambos fueron a hablar con toneri. 

*mientras tanto shikamaru neji y Shino estaban tan sorprendidos de la feroz batalla que se llevo acabo.*

Sakura: bien lo logro sasuke naruto derroto a un rival invencible.*contenta*

Sasuke:(no puede ser naruto lo derroto…)

NARRADOR: DESPUES DE ESTO TONERI SE QUEDO EN LA LUNA PARA PAGAR CON SUS PECADOS QUE HABIA HECHO Y NO IVA A PERMITIR QUE LA LUNA NUEVAMENTE ATACARA A LA TIERRA MIENTRAS QUE EN LA TIERRA TODOS LOGRARON VER A KURAMA QUE ESCRIBIO LA LETRA DE LA MISION CUMPLIDA MINATO QUERIA RESPUESTAS Y SABIA QUE PRONTO LAS IVA A OBTENER EN CUANTO NARUTO Y LOS DEMAS LLEGARAN A CASA. SE DIO UN COMUNICADO QUE LA LUNA HABIA SIDO DETENIDA Y FUE GRACIAS A NARUTO,SASUKE,SHIKAMARU,SHINO,NEJI ,HINATA Y SAKURA. 

NARUTO JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS REGRESARON POR EL CAMINO ESTA VEZ HINATA IVA CON NEJI Y NARUTO DECIDIO IRSE DETRÁS DE TODOS LOGRANDO SALIR Y DIRIGIRSE A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA. 

/ALDEA DE LA HOJA/

El yondaime hokage junto con los demás ninjas y aldeanos estaban esperando el regreso de los héroes. 

De pronto los héroes llegaron a la aldea estaban tan contentos los aldeanos de que habían logrado una misión súper difícil y tan importante y que el hijo del hokage fue el que derroto a toneri, asi festejaron el resto del día.

Minato al escuchar esto saca la banda genin que le habia quitado a naruto y se la entrega nuevamente asiéndolo oficialmente un ninja respetado.

De pronto Hiashi hyuga el líder se dirige con naruto y le agradece de antemano por haberle rescato a su hija. Mientras tanto el líder de los uchihas Fugaku estaba muy decepcionado de sasuke ya que el habia sido derrotado por el enemigo y además el hijo del hokage el fracasado habia logrado derrotar al enemigo. 

Naruto se las arreglo para crear un clon y desaparecer del lugar.

*campo de entrenamiento numero 7*

Naruto: bueno aquí estaré tranquilo, bueno derrote a toneri y no e podido hablar con hinata….mi padre me regreso mi banda genin pero a decir verdad yo no soy de este mundo cual será mi verdadero propósito de estar aquí?

/Mientras tanto con los uchihas/

Itachi: sasuke buen trabajo no te deprimas por el regaño de padre sabes que distes lo mejor de ti. 

Sasuke: guarda silencio Itachi*mirada de odio lo cual Itachi rápidamente supo que algo le pasaba a sasuke* yo necesito volverme mas fuerte. 

Shisui que se encontraba escondido escuchando la conversación también estaba algo sorprendido por las palabras de sasuke. 

Sasuke de pronto logra correr logrando perderse entre la multitud. 

Itachi: shisui que piensas algo le pasa ami hermano verdad…

Shisui un poco preocupado "asi es Itachi debemos vigilarlo*de pronto Itachi solo mueve la cabeza*…*ambos desaparecen*

Mientras tanto sasuke al igual que naruto se las arreglo para salir del festejo y se encontraba en el bosque entrenando.

Sakura decide ir a ver a sasuke pero esta se percata que sasuke ha cambiado demasiado.

Sasuke: sakura no estorbes aléjate….*creando chidori*

Sakura: sasuke que tienes respóndeme que te sucede…

Sasuke: te dije que te callaras*se lanza hacia ella con el chidori* 

De pronto aparece Itachi lo cual desvía el ataque de sasuke mientras que shisui se lleva a sakura de ahí.

Sasuke: Itachi….*sorprendido* 

Itachi: porque intentaste herir a sakura?

Sasuke: no pensaba herirla jamás es mi novia además era para ver que tan buenos reflejos tiene. 

Shisui: sasuke eso no fue gracioso…*mirada seria*

Sakura estaba llorando del susto no podía creer lo que habia pasado sasuke la intento matar.

Sasuke: si van a estar asi ni vengan a verme*se retira sasuke*

Sasuke:(maldición naruto no permitiré que tu tengas mas poder que yo de alguna manera te superare y te derrotare)

Sasuke decide dirigirse rápidamente hacia la policía militar de konoha. 

/mansión hyuga/

Tanto Hiashi como los demás miembros de las ramas de la familia estaban muy felices de que hinata estuviera a salvado. 

Ko: hinata-sama yo lo siento no pude rescatarla creí que ya nunca mas la volvería a ver.

hinata: no te preocupes ko, hiciste lo que pudistes.*le sonríe* y te lo agradezco mucho.

Hiashi: bueno ahora iremos a comer nuestra gran banquete andando.

Hanabi rápidamente sale corriendo para abrazar a su hermana.

/Familia Namikaze/ 

MIENTRAS TANTO EL CLON DE NARUTO SE ENCONTRABA EN EL HOGAR CON KUSHINA,MINATO Y JIRAIYA Y CLON DE NARUTO LES CONTO TODO RESUMIDO DE LA PELEA CON TONERI.

Minato: hijo yo lo siento jamás pensé que tu podrías controlar al kyubi..*sorprendido*

Jiraiya: entonces ese chakra que sentí en el monte Myoboku era del zorro naruto?

Clon de naruto: asi es sabio pervertido pero que mas da. 

Shion: o naruto me alegra mucho que estés bien y que ahora demuestres que eres digno de ser el hijo del hokage creo que ya superaste a sasuke uchiha.

Clon de naruto: que tiene que ver sasuke en todo esto?

Minato: creo que lo olvidaste , sasuke es el hijo de Fugaku el líder de la policía militar de konoha y su hijo sasuke es el vicepresidente ya que Itachi dejo ese puesto para estar bajo mis ordenes, bueno sasuke esta a prueba para ser hokage el demostrara si es digno para tener el puesto ya que tu sinceramente no tenia mucha esperanza con tus resultados a pesar que eres mi hijo naruto pero ahora tu también puedes ser hokage con esta gran hazaña.

Clon de naruto:(tan débil mi yo de este mundo es que asta mi padre me tiene poca confianza)

Kushina: me alegro que estemos todos juntos en familia naruto ahora creo que serás perseguido por varias chicas.

Clon de naruto: no madre yo no quiero a cualquier chica.

Kushina y Minato se voltean a ver.

Shion: naruto entonces seré yo?*algo feliz* 

Naruto: Lo siento Shion pero como lo dije antes yo solo amo a una persona y esa es hinata hyuga.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación de naruto.

Shion ante tal respuesta se enojo con naruto y lo golpea asiendo que este desaparezca del lugar. 

Minato: pero si era un clon de sombra….(naruto aprendió a usar ese jutsu a la perfección estoy realmente sorprendido).

Minato volteo a ver a su maestro pero este ya habia salido por la ventana.  
/con naruto en las calles de konoha/

Naruto ya se encontraba caminado en las calles de konoha viendo a todos los aldeanos felices de pronto se le vienen a la mente los recuerdos del clon logrando que este nomas se riera y estuviera algo confuso por la conversación de su padre que le dijo de sasuke.

Sasuke decidió patrullar las calles de konoha junto a varios miembros uchihas logrando llegar hacia un puesto de una señora lo cual se miraba muy humilde.

shikamaru junto con chouji y ino lograron ver el acto de los uchihas. 

Shikamaru:(sasuke estuvo muy raro en la misión de la luna y ahora esta tratando muy mal a esa anciana que debo de hacer).

Chouji: como se atreven a hacerle eso…

Ino: sasuke se ha vuelto algo fastidioso no lo creen? 

Uchiha 1: Señora enséñenos el permiso o si no se meterá en problemas.

La señora muy humildemente no sabia de que hablaban siempre habia vendido ahí sin problemas pero ahora estaba algo confusa y con miedo. 

Uchiha 2: Oye te dijo mi compañero que nos mostraras tu permiso!

aldeana: Lo siento mucho pero yo no/interrumpida/

Uchiha 1: suficiente venga con nosotros*intenta agarrarle* Pero este al momento que intento tomarle de la mano aparece naruto lanzándolo hacia atrás.

Naruto: Como se atreven a meterse con una anciana ustedes están en problemas. 

De pronto los aldeanos que estaban al alrededor comenzaron a hablar en voz baja por la llegada de naruto y además shikamaru junto con su equipo estaban sorprendidos.

Sasuke que se encontraba ahí sonríe y se dirige hacia naruto.

Naruto aun tenia tomada de la mano al uchiha y de pronto se le acercan por detrás shikamaru y chouji.

Aldeanos: ahora que naruto es mas poderoso que su líder de la policía ya le respetan saben que los derrotara sin problemas. 

Aldeano: es verdad ahora que derroto al enemigo de la luna ya no lo tratan mal.

Naruto suelta al sujeto y de pronto tenia a sasuke enfrente. 

Sasuke: naruto no me importa que seas el hijo del hokage estas haciendo caso omiso de las normas de la policía militar.*tono serio*

Naruto:(pero que le sucede a sasuke esta un poco raro…)*voltea a ver a la señora*

Naruto: chouji hazme un favor cuida de la abuela por mi. 

Chouji: de acuerdo naruto.*se la lleva de ahí*

Uchiha 1: oye espera/interrumpido por naruto/

Naruto: perdona pero de aquí no pasan ustedes.*mirada seria*

Sasuke: NARUTO! Interferir en el cumplimiento del deber implica ser arrestado.*se pone en posición de ataque* 

Naruto:(pensara en atacarme?) 

Sasuke:*activa sharingan*(siento una sensación muy extraña en naruto será por el poder del zorro?….)*rápidamente sasuke saca su Katana agregándole algo de chidori dirigiéndose a naruto*

Naruto: sasuke!*comienza a formar el rasengan y se dirige hacia sasuke*

Sasuke logra impactar su Katana con chidori en el rasengan de naruto lo cual hubo una explosión no muy fuerte pero logro levantar bastante polvo en el lugar. 

*de pronto aparece un ninja con cabello blanco largo*

"ustedes dos ya basta, que tanto alboroto están causando peleando en la calle recién terminando el ataque de la luna es para que celebren no para que se maten entre ustedes dos.

Sasuke: tu eres jiraiya….

Naruto rápidamente se dirige con shikamaru chouji y los demás logrando retirarse del lugar. 

Uchiha 1: Ese chico va a escapar *furioso*Sasuke logra detenerlo" Déjalo, es una orden continúen patrullando la zona"

Sasuke logra ver con mucho odio a jiraiya lo cual este después se retira del lugar. 

Jiraiya:(ese chico algo trama y no es nada bueno debo hablar con kakashi…) 

Sasuke siguió caminando en el lugar logrando toparse con alguien.

?: Naruto Namikaze consiguió mucho poder no lo crees? Al parecer jiraiya lo entro bien… 

Sasuke: que tratas de decir ¿?

?: Tu eres un hombre poderoso te dejaras perder ante el?*se retira del lugar*

*entre las sombras se encontraba un anbu era shisui "sasuke….. "

Mientras tanto naruto se junto con la anciana y los demás.

Anciana: muchas gracias por lo de antes.*se retira*

aldeano1: puedes creerlo naruto enfrento a sasuke el vicepresidente de la policía militar.

Aldeano 2: si, nada bueno saldrá de esto… 

Naruto se encontraba aun confuso y molesto por los comentarios de los aldeanos. 

/mientras tanto sasuke ya se encontraba en la oficina de la policía militar de konoha/ 

Varios molestos uchihas se dirigieron a hablar con sasuke después de lo ocurrido su orgullo no les permitía aceptar aquella humillación por parte de naruto. 

Uchiha 1: Vice capitán, de verdad lo va a dejar pasar? 

Sasuke: Tengo cosas que hacer no me molesten , ustedes como miembros de la policía militar de konoha, actúen sin depender de mi de acuerdo. 

Los uchihas lograron salir de la oficina dejando a sasuke muy molesto y furioso. 

Sasuke: Maldito naruto….nose que entrenamiento habrá hecho…/flashback de la pelea con toneri/Naruto creaba un poderoso rasenshuriken y toneri el torbellino con el cual fue derrotado/  
Su poder de antes no se compara con el de ahora. Neji lo derroto en el examen chunin. Yo lo derrote mas de 1 vez en las misiones y ahora resulta que pierde la memoria y tiene tal poder…Mi poder actual no es suficiente que debo de hacer para vencerle…

Narrador: Dé pronto la noche llego y al parecer todo parecía normal a excepción de que sasuke no podía dormir y pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para superar a naruto.

Al día siguiente los miembros de la policía militar comenzaron a dar sus patrullajes por la zona pero para sorpresa de ellos escuchaban varios comentaros negativos. 

Aldeano: te enteraste de lo que paso?

Aldeano 2: si, ayer los de la policía militar se enfrentaron al hijo del hokage.

Aldeano 3: Los de la policía militar se meten con la gente de la aldea.

Aldeano 4: pero ahora que naruto derroto al enemigo de la luna no se atreven a levantar la mano además que es el hijo del hokage. 

Aldeano 5: No son mas que perros del hokage!.*furioso* 

Los uchihas están muy molestos por lo sucedido entre ellos uno hablo" lo sabia, dejar que se marchara estuvo mal debemos parar esto en cuanto antes, debemos dar el ejemplo con el"  
Otro dijo" recuerda que dijeron que lo dejáramos en paz" por lo cual el otro contesto" recuerda que dijo que actuáramos por nuestra cuenta!"

/Mientras tanto en la casa namikaze/ 

Minato se habia levantado y se encontraba en la cocina junto con Kushina.

Minato: Huele muy bien la comida.

Naruto rápidamente sale de su cuarto para poder comer el desayuno de su madre. 

Kushina: Minato, naruto necesito que vallan a la tienda a comprar estos ingredientes que hacen falta total tu Minato entras mas tarde hoy al trabajo vrd? 

Minato: si no te preocupes que acabo el papeleo ya lo tengo dominado*logrando guiñar el ojo* 

Naruto:(que envidia lo de mi padre le diré después que me pase el secreto)

*ambos ninjas salen de la casa dirigiéndose a la tienda* 

En medio camino a naruto se le ocurrió olvidar la lista de los ingredientes y rápidamente se dirige a la casa por ellos mientras que Minato decidió ir comprando las cosas de las cuales el se acordaba.

*en la casa namikaze*

Kushina: vaya esta quedando estupenda la comida solo faltan los demás ingredientes y quedara fabulosa.*de pronto se logra escuchar un golpe de la puerta principal la cual se cae* 

Kushina se asusta un poco, pero aun asi se dirige para ver a varios miembros de la policía militar de konoha en su casa. 

Kushina: Que quieren y a que vienen de repente!? Ensima se atreven a entrar a una casa ajena.

De pronto un miembro de la policía saca su espada" Que salga naruto namikaze, Tenemos que hablar con el por interferir con la policía militar."

Kushina quedo impactada ante tal revelación no sabia que su hijo habia hecho algo. 

Kushina: interferir? De todas maneras , naruto no pudo haber hecho algo asi*se estaba poniendo furiosa* y para empezar que permiso tienen para esto? Se lo contare a Minato. 

Uchiha 1: no nos interesa también te llevaremos a ti para que seas interrogada! 

Naruto ya habia llegado a su casa y de pronto nota que la puerta de su casa estaba destruida. 

Naruto:(madre!)

Los uchihas rápidamente rodearon a Kushina. 

"USTEDES COMO SE ATREVEN , A QUE VIENE TODO ESTO, A QUE ENTREN EN LA CASA DE OTROS!"

Todos voltearon a ver a naruto.

uchiha 1: arréstenlo!

Kushina se quedo impactada al ver que los ninjas se dirigieron con espadas a atacar a su hijo. 

Naruto rápidamente derribo a todos los ninjas demasiado fácil para sorpresa de ellos el hokage habia llegado a su casa sorprendido de lo que acaba de ver . 

Minato: que sucedió aquí*algo serio* 

Kushina le hace un resumen a Minato de lo sucedido por lo cual este rápidamente hace llamar a varios anbus y entre ellos cita a Fugaku. Mientras que los anbus se llevan arrestados a esos miembros. 

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

El tercero aun seguía vivo solo que ya estaba muy viejo. 

En la oficina se encontraba Itachi y Fugaku.

Tercero: esto es inaceptable, que la mejor defensa de konoha la policía militar entrando ala fuerza en una casa sin el debido permiso, y para variar la del hokage nada menos!

Fugaku con mucha vergüenza agacha la cabeza junto con su hijo anbu. 

Fugaku: Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido hokage-sama. 

Minato: en todo caso, tenemos suerte de que naruto logro llegar a tiempo y asi evito que le hicieran algo a Kushina. 

Fugaku: hokage-sama no los dejare pasar a ellos, recibirán el castigo adecuado. 

Minato: bueno asi se calman un poco mejor.*se retira Fugaku*

/casa de sasuke/

sasuke se encontraba en su patio descansando cuando de pronto entra un ninja a su casa para darle un informe. 

Uchiha: sasuke-sama su padre lo llama a que acuda inmediatamente a la policía militar de konoha.

Sasuke: de acuerdo.(ahora que habrá pasado?)

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA POLICIA MILITAR DE KONOHA/ 

Sasuke rápidamente acude logrando entrar y sorprendido a ver a los ninjas que patrullaban bajo su mando estaban amarrados y estaban recibiendo un castigo. 

Sasuke: ustedes que hicieron?*sorprendido* 

Uchiha 1: lo hicimos por los uchiha! 

Fugaku: ustedes enciérrenlos en las celdas. 

RAPIDAMENTE LOS NINJAS BAJO LAS ORDENES DE FUGAKU FUERON A ENCERRARLOS.

Fugaku logra detenerse "estoy decepcionado de ti estas haciendo quedar muy mal a los uchihas sasuke. Al final lograste hacer que unos idiotas hicieran una estupidez, ni se les ocurrió pensar en lo que hacían. Nunca estarás a la altura de tu hermano Itachi! 

Sasuke logra hacer su mano en puño ahora si estaba mas que molesto dispuesto asta acabar con la vida de su padre si era necesario logrando tocar la Katana que tenia estaba preparado para todo.  
Sasuke al final logra contenerse y evita haciendo lo que tenia en mente. 

Fugaku dándole la espalda a su hijo le responde "desde este momento sasuke quedas depuesto como vice capitán y además quedas expulsado"*se retira* 

Sasuke logra contener toda su rabia y también sale del cuartel. 

/mientras tanto con naruto en el parque de konoha/

Naruto aun no sabia lo que debía de hacer cuando de pronto se topa a sakura y esta se miraba muy triste.

Naruto: sakura te encuentras bien?*algo preocupado*

Sakura: no naruto no estoy bien, no te enteraste que sasuke fue expulsado de la policía militar.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido ante tal revelación de sakura. 

Naruto: entonces lo expulsaron? 

Sakura: si , shisui me lo conto…*deprimida*

Naruto: no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien. 

Sakura: me pregunto que le pasara ahora a sasuke-kun

Naruto: ni idea pero si lo expulsaron de la policía militar ahora no formara parte de las misiones de su clan y tendrá que regresar con las misiones de mi padre. 

Sakura: tendremos que ir por el y recibirlo en nuestro equipo*algo contenta* 

La tarde paso muy rápido llegando asi la noche. 

Sasuke se encontraba en el bosque a solas asiendo reflexión de lo que haría.

Sasuke: maldición*toma su banda genin de konoha* Lo e decidido quiero poder! Ni con el Susano que logre hacer no será rival para naruto necesito algo mas. Necesito irme de konoha y hacer mi viaje quizás en el camino logre encontrar lo que busco y regresare para derrotar a naruto. De pronto sasuke recuerda al anciano con el que hablo. Quizás el tenga la respuesta que busco*desaparece*

/Mansión hyuga/

Naruto quería hablar con hinata pero aun asi no sabia que decirle se encontraba afuera de su hogar esperando a ver que se le ocurriera para decirle. 

Naruto logra pensar en algo y rápidamente se infiltra en el hogar de hinata logrando llegar por su ventana de su cuarto. Cuidadosamente este logra abrir la ventana y entrar en la habitación para encontrarse a una hinata ya dormida. 

/mientras tanto con sasuke/ 

Sasuke logra infiltrarse en una casa donde al parecer estaba protegido por anbus logrando este llegar con el sujeto que habia hablado ase 1 día.

?: a que has venido… 

Sasuke: vine porque creí que podrías darme la respuesta que busco…

?: y la pregunta cual es?

Sasuke: Quiero conseguir mas poder para derrotarlo.*tono escalofriante.*

?*risa* Naruto namikaze, Es el jinchuriki del kyubi de la aldea de konoha además que ya puede dominarlo a la perfección y es el hijo del hokage.

Sasuke: basta de risas anciano, solo me importa derrotarlo, lo demás me da igual. 

?: conozco a alguien que quizás pueda ayudarte un desertor de konoha. Su nombre es orochimaru al igual que jiraiya es uno de los legendarios sannin.

Sasuke: es tan poderoso ese desertor?  
?: *risa* Consiguió hacerse con muchas técnicas prohibidas de la aldea, y pensándolo bien quizás con el aprendas un poco mas.

Sasuke: perfecto es lo que busco, donde puedo encontrarlo?

?*le entrega un mapa* Debes salir del país y marcharte lejos antes de que salga el sol.*rápidamente sasuke se retira del hogar del sujeto lo cual este sale después de sasuke*

EL SUJETO SE PERCATA QUE SASUKE HABIA SIDO SEGUIDO POR ALGUIEN MAS Y QUE INTENTA ESCAPAR.  
?: vaya que sorpresa que alguien mas haiga estado espiándonos y para sorpresa era otro uchiha, mátenlo….*aparecen varios anbus de raíz que se dirigen a buscar al espía que escucho toda la conversación de sasuke con el sujeto*

Shisui logro seguir a sasuke y tenerlo vigilado logrando asta escuchar la conversación.

Shisui rápidamente salió del lugar dirigiéndose ala policía militar sabia que llegando ahí estaría a salvo y podría informar a Fugaku y de ahí al hokage-sama de lo que piensa hacer sasuke y que además ese anciano sabe donde puede estar orochimaru pero este fue detenido por varios shinobis. 

Shisui: pero si son anbus…*activa sharingan* (no e escuchado que ese hombre tenia otra organización llamada raíz…estoy en problemas…)"JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO"KATON LOGRANDO ATACAR ALOS NINJAS LO CUAL ESTOS RAPIDAMENTE CONTRA ATACARON CON UN JUTSU DE AGUA "JUTSU OLA DE AGUA LOGRANDO FRENAR EL ATAQUE DE SHISUI" Shisui ya no se encontraba ala vista de los ninjas lo cual este logro escapar con el ataque.

Shisui siguió adelante pero de pronto alguien mas aparece logrando lanzarle varios kunais con papeles bomba logrando explotar en el bosque*booom* 

Shisui: pero que…*un sujeto encapuchado logra atacarle con un kunai y shisui le resiste logrando alejarlo y tener distancia con el*

?: eres muy rápido por eso te apodaron el tele portador shisui*risa**se comienza a quitar la vestimenta que lo cubría*

Shisui:(esa voz….) Danzo…..*aparecen los de raíz detrás de Danzo.

Danzo: ustedes quedensen detrás de mi.

Shisui: el hokage debe saber de su información con orochimaru asi que no me quedan ganas para contenerme.*mirada seria*

Danzo: conozco el poder de tus ojos shisui el hokage aria lo imposible para que trajiera de vuelta a sasuke. Tu jutsu ocular llamado kotoamatsukami,crea falsas experiencias, un increíble poder pero seria desperdiciado nomas para traer a un renegado.

Shisui: tskk sasuke no es ningún renegado el es un uchiha un ninja de konoha.*tono serio*

Danzo: Aunque logres tener éxito en la misión yo quedaría preso y además sasuke lo podrías regresar pero tu plan solo seria por cierta instancia. Y además podría eliminarte asi todos creerían que fue sasuke…*risa*

Shisui: maldito tu ya tenias planeado llevarte a sasuke con orochimaru vrd. 

Danzo:*risa* Shisui no debes preocuparte yo are un buen uso de tus ojos.*rápidamente danzo se lanza asia shisui lo cual este saca su espada y lo contra ataca*danzo logra sacar un kunai y nuevamente chocan sus armas unas 5 veces./clash/ 

Shisui: "katon"*logreando lanzar una inmensa bola de fuego lo cual danzo rápidamente lo contra ataca con un torbellino de agua lo cual logra parar el ataque de shisui.*logrando lanzar nuevamente varios kunais con papeles bomba hacia shisui lo cual este los desvía y logra acercarse demasiado a danzo lo cual le da un rozón en el pecho con la espada.

Nuevamente ambos ninjas tomaron distancia 

Danzo: vaya shisui eres muy persistente, ahora entiendo porque tienes tanta reputación como el mas poderoso de los uchiha superando a Itachi y a sasuke.*danzo logra hacer una señal para la cual los miembros de raíz lograron entrar al combate logrando lanzar varios shurikens y kunai lo cual shisui con su kunai logra desviarlos pero al hacer eso danzo aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse por la espalda asia el.*shisui se percato del movimiento de danzo y logra meterlo en un genjutsu a tiempo*

Shisui: es solo un genjutsu danzo pronto saldrás de el*dirige su mirada asia los miembros de raíz. Shisui logro bajar la guardia hacia danzo lo cual este por algún medio logra salir del genjutsu logrando golpear a shisui fuertemente y ponerlo en el piso y después levantarlo y quitarle el ojo derecho. 

Danzo: Falta uno shisui…*risa* 

Shisui se quejaba mucho por la perdida de su ojo pero este sabia que ahora estaba en aprietos por lo cual logra sacar bombas de humo y lanzarlas asi logra ganar tiempo para escapar.

Danzo: búsquenlo no deberá estar muy lejos.

Miembros: Hai lord danzo.*se retiran con la búsqueda de shisui*

Rápidamente los miembros de raíz logran encontrar a shisui y comienzan a darle cazeria logrando atacarlo desde la distancia shisui con poco chakra y fuerza logra aun resistirles.*de pronto un ninja logra arrojar un kunai con una bomba de humo de gas venenoso lo cual shisui se descuido y logro inhalar un poco del gas.

Shisui: maldición respire ese gas..*suspirando**rayos*

Shisui logra detenerse y los de raíz logran rodearlo."asta aquí llegaste shisui uchiha"*logrando sacar sus kunais para asesinarle*

Shisui: ustedes…. 

*logran lanzar los kunais*" YO AUN NO ESTOY ACABADO"*DE PRONTO SHISUI LOGRA RECIBIR UN CHAKRA INMENSO SORPRENDIENDO A LOS DE RAIZ* *DE PRONTO LOGRA LANZARLE VARIAS FLECHAS LOS CUALES ATREVASARON A 3 DE RAIZ QUE CAYERON MUERTOS. 

Raíz 1: maldición! Pero que es eso!*logrando ver un chakra rodeando a shisui * 

Shisui:(esto es el Susano….)"katon de Susano"*logrando hacer una poderosa llama dirigiéndose asi a los últimos miembros de raíz que le perseguían logrando acabar con ellos*

shisui de pronto pierde el poder del susanoo y logra dirigirse a un acantilado…. 

Shisui: lo siento e fallado Itachi*suelta lagrimas*" Espero que con mi muerte no les perjudique"*se arranca el ojo restante y lo destruye con sus propias manos**y se deja caer al acantilando cayendo sobre las piedras del rio*

Danzo logra llegar y ver lo ocurrido lo cual lo frustró bastante pero igual tenia un ojo de shisui y eso le ayudaba y ahora con su muerte sasuke será el renegado mas buscado de konoha. 

SI E TARDADO ALGO EN LA DRAMA PERO ES PORQUE CAMBIE EL GUION Y LE DADO UN NUEVO RUMBO A LA HISTORIA SE ESPERAN NUEVAS PELEAS Y NUEVAS PARTICIPACIONES PROXIMAMENTE VEREMOS NUEVOS POWERUPS DE LOS PERSONAJES ESPERENLO CON ANSIAS.

QUE PASRA CON NARUTO Y HINATA YA QUE SE ENCUENTRAN A SOLAS EN SU CASA? SASUKE LOGRO SALIR DE KONOHA? SE VOLVERA DESERTOR? ACASO LA VISION QUE TUVO EL SAPO NO HABLABA DE TONERI SINO DE SASUKE? DE VERDAD SHISUI MURIO? COMO REACCIONARA EL CLAN UCHIHA ANTE ESTO YA QUE DANZO AL PARECER DARA LA NOTICIA, ESTO Y MUCHAS PREGUNTAS MAS SE ACLARARAN EN EL PROXIMDO FIC HEHE SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO EL FIC AUN VIVE ESPERENLO CON GANAS. 


	24. Capitulo 24: Sasuke el desertor

CAPITULO 24: SASUKE EL DESERTOR TEMPORADA 3 CAP: 5

Sasuke mientras tanto se encontraba en su hogar empacando lo que se llevaría para su viaje.

Sasuke logra llevarse una mochila con el y su Katana favorita, logrando salir de la ventana de su cuarto. Sasuke antes de salir desde dar un ultimo recorrido a la aldea lo cual pasa por los monumentos hokage observa claramente los 4 rostros de los hokages. Este se dirigía por las calles de konoha cuando de pronto un ninja con mucha hambre lo observa.

Choji: ese es sasuke a donde ira a estas horas con esa Katana y esa mochila.  
aldeano: aquí esta su pedido muchacho una orden de pierna cubiertas con salsa roja y las otras 5 piernas de pollo frito.

Choji: estupendo! A comer!

De pronto sasuke siguio caminando pasando por su antigua academia ninja donde decide entrar y después salirse de ahí logrando dirigirse por el camino para salir de la aldea. De pronto sasuke se encuentra a sakura por ese camino.

Sakura: sasuke…*mirada caída**se le pone a cierta distancia*

Sasuke:(no debe saber que me ire de la aldea por ningún motivo) Sakura tu que haces despierta ya son mas de las 11 de la noche, deberías estar dormida.

Sakura: no crees que la que debería preguntarte seria yo además yo sigo aun enojada contigo por la broma de la otra vez *sasuke empieza a caminar*

Sasuke: Deberias irte a dormir sakura. Voy a una misión larga.

Sakura: misión? En verdad crees que te voy a creer, una misión a esta hora de la noche? Sabes que este es el único camino para salir de la aldea, dime sasuke piensas huir de la aldea por lo sucedido? Porque sasuke…?

Sasuke tono molesto" basta sakura yo no tengo nada que decirte yo jamás te ame entiéndelo de una vez"

Sakura comienza a llorar.

Sasuke: "sakura no te metas en mis asuntos no son de tu incumbencia".

Sakura: sasuke tu nunca me has soportado e sido una tonta todo este tiempo.*las lagrimas le caian asta la mejilla* Te acuerdas cuando me aceptastes que fuera tu novia? Yo en verdad crei que podría hacerte cambiar pero tu….solo jugastes…conmigo. 

Sasuke: *risa* no me acuerdo sakura además creo que aun sigues siendo fastidosa.*continuo caminando*

Sakura comenzó a llorar ahora con mas fuerza las lagrimas caian al piso por lo cual sasuke logra detenerse."en verdad sasuke no te entiendo…que te paso…"

Sasuke: yo ahora me encuentro en un camino donde nadie mas puede seguirme sakura. Se que nuestro equipo el num 7 fue lo mejor cuando trabajábamos en equipo pase a la policía militar y me volvi aun mas fuerte crei por un tiempo que ese era el camino correcto pero al final me e decidido sustituir aquel camino por este nuevo. Yo jamás sere como tu sakura ni como naruto!

Sakura: sasuke no lo hagas!*llorando* Sasuke te quedaras solo *sniff* Sabes que yo aun te amo y estoy dispuesta a darte mi felicidad sasuke pero no lo hagas porfavor la soledad te esperara a ti y también a mi sasuke asi que no te vayas!*sniff*

Sasuke:(no me queda de otra mas que utilizar un genjutsu podrá decirle a alguien y eso arruinaría mis planes).*rápidamente sasuke desaparece la vista de sakura colocándose atrás de ella* 

"sakura gracias por todo"*lanza un genjutsu poderoso hacia sakura ya que ella es demasiado resistente ante ellos**logra acomodarla en un árbol y se dirige hacia la salida de la aldea* 

DE PRONTO UN NINJA DE KONOHA LOGRA ENCONTRAR A SAKURA EN EL ARBOL.

?: Sakura esta atrapada en un genjutsu(sasuke)

Mientras tanto en la puerta principal de konoha se encontraba Kotetsu y su compañero izumo ambos son rango chunin y su deber es cerrar la puerta y asegurar que nadie salga de la aldea en la noche.

Izumo: bueno, fue todo por hoy el trabajo se acabo *ambos salieron de la caseta de vigilancia ys e dirigan a cerrar las puertas de konoha*

Kotetsu: a cerrar la puerta 

De pronto sasuke comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

Izumo: mira pero si es sasuke *sorprendido*

Kotetsu: Al parecer tiene intenciones de salir de la aldea no hemos recibido noticia por parte del hokage de que sasuke saldrá una misión. 

Izumo: Nadie debería salir de la aldea a estas horas. 

Sasuke siguio caminando logrando estar al lado de Kotetsu y izumo. 

Izumo: oye a donde vas, es la hora de cerrar la puerta.*se dirigieron a sasuke pero este desaparece logrando darles un golpe critico a los dos dejandolos inconcientes*

Sasuke: Pateticos…*siguio caminando*

*el sujeto que iva detrás de sasuke logra llegar a la puerta principal por lo cual se sorprende al ver no muy lejos de la puerta principal a sasuke por lo cual decide ir tras el*

?: "SASUKE"!

Sasuke rápidamente saca su Katana y se pone en modo defensivo.

?: aca estoy*rápidamente sasuke gira a su derecha logrando ver al sujeto* 

Sasuke: kakashi…

Kakashi: sasuke a donde piensas ir a estas horas?

Sasuke: kakashi te debo las gracias pero aun me falta poder y no puedo quedarme estancado en este lugar. Me pondré en las manos de uno de los sannin*activa mangekyou sharingan*

Kakashi:(descubrió la verdad de orochimaru a pesar que tratamos de ocultarlo sasuke quien te lo dijo?) No me digas que*rápidamente sasuke carga un chidori lo cual aparece detrás de kakashi lo cual lo atraviesa pero este logra desaparecer*

Sasuke:(clon de sombra)*rápidamente es sorprendió por kakashi lo cual este lo ata con un hilo pero este también logra desaparecer.

Kakashi: (también uso el clon de sombra)*de pronto aparece el real* Sasuke te lo dire de una vez. Lo e notado en ti los últimos días, he conocido a varios ninjas como tu, aquellos que siguen el camino del poder y no llegan a ninguna parte solo pierden a sus familias amigos y asta ellos mismos logrando quedarse con la soledad. No consumas el odio sasuke.

Sasuke solo sonríe a kakashi para que este luego comienze a reírse.*risa maléfica *

Kakashi: sasuke no me dejas opción tendre que detenerte aquí.

Sasuke: hablas como si pudieras kakashi. Deja de actuar como si fueras mi maestro que ya no lo eres kakashi. Es mas ahora que e dejado la aldea tengo también deseos de matarlos te asesinare kakashi si te pones en mi camino.

kakashi:(que le habrá pasado a sasuke no esta dentro de ningún genjutsu pero el en verdad cambio quien pudo darle esas ideas…?)*se quita la banda que tiene cubierta su ojo*

Sasuke:(kakashi ira enserio conmigo)

Kakashi:(no puedo permir que otro estudiante valioso de konoha se vaya del pueblo de konoha y mas que ahorita el único que puede derrotarlo en este momento soy yo, aunque en verdad es triste tener que enfrentarlo ya que es un ser querido.)

Sasuke logra prepararse para el ataque." El sharingan demuestra los poderes de un verdadero uchiha pero tu no lo eres"*se lanza hacia kakashi*

Sasuke rápidamente comienza a lanzar varios shurikens a kakashi lo cual kakashi rápidamente se defiende con uno de sus jutsus favoritos" Doton doryuheki , Estilo pared de tierra" logrando que los shurikens pegaran en la pared pero para sorpresa de kakashi sasuke habia cargado su chidori y logrando impactarlo hacia la pared logrando destruirla logrando tomar algo de distancia de sasuke. 

Sasuke: Vaya eres mas habilidoso usando el sharigan pero no tienes la destreza suficiente para aguantar como nosotros los uchihas.

Kakashi: Ya lo veremos *de pronto sasuke activa el poder del Susano logrando transformarse*

/mientras tanto con naruto y hinata/ 

Naruto al ver que hinata se encontraba tapada este decidio acercarse para confirmarlo por su propia cuenta.

Hinata se encontraba dormida pero por alguna razón logra despertarse y logra escuchar ruidos en su cuarto por lo cual ella sabia que no se encontraba sola.(ay alguien en mi cuarto…quien sera debo prepararme para derribarlo)  
Naruto:(debo tener cuidado de no despertarla capaz y pueda reaccionar con miedo o sino pueda golpearme y me pasara lo mismo que me hizo himawari cuando me converti en hokage.)

Naruto cuidadosamente logra removerle la cobija que cubria a hinata lo cual hinata rápidamente reacciona y logra darle un golpe critical a naruto logrando derribarlo y que cayera.

Hinata rápidamente se levanta y ve al hombre que acaba de derribar no era mas ni menos que su amor naruto.

Naruto logra desmayarse por el golpe bien recibido de hinata.

Hinata quedo en shock pero logra reaccionar y esta rápidamente logra levantar a naruto y acostarle en su cama."naruto yo lo siento perdón no sabia que eras tu"*voltea a ver su ventana lo cual ella estaba segura que la habia cerrado* "acaso tu naruto la abristes para venir a verme? 

/mientras tanto en la vigilancia de las torres varios ninjas se sorprendieron al ver un esquelético gigante rodeado de un chakra morado/ 

Ninja: debemos informarle al hokage al parecer ay problemas cerca de la entrada. 

Ninja 2: hai andando!*se dirigen a la oficina del hokage*

/mientras tanto de regreso con sasuke/

Kakashi: no puede ser ….(recuerdo que los chicos que habían ido a la luna dijieron que sasuke habia despertado un poder oculto de sus ojos era gigante pero ni haci pudo aserle frente a toneri)  
"es el Susano"*rápidamente sasuke logra formar un arco con el poder del Susano y crea una flecha lo cual lo lanza hacia kakashi dejando a este sorprendido pero kakashi aun no peleaba enserio. 

Kakashi:(no queda de otra tendre que usar el kamui)*rápidamente kakashi activa el poder especial de su ojo y logra hacer desaparecer el ataque de sasuke* asi que ese es el poder del Susano. 

Sasuke que aun no se acostumbraba al poder del Susano se comenzó a agotar.*suspirando*"estoy sorprendido kakashi también tu despertastes el mangekyou sharigan y gracias al poder especial del ojo sobrevivistes*risa* deberías estar agredecido por el poder de los uchiha no lo crees? 

Kakashi: sasuke ahora lo veo mas claro, tu tienes solo odio. Debes ver la luz que hay en tu corazón sasuke aun puedes cambiar tu destino.

Sasuke*risa*"no digas tonterías kakashi"

Kakashi: aunque lo ocultes sabes que en el fondo lo sabes cierto?*de pronto el Susano de sauske comenzó a cambiar la aparencia logrando transformarse en la 2da fase.

Kakashi:(el chakra de sasuke se esta haciendo mas frio)"esto es malo"*impactado**el Susano de sasuke logra lanzrle unas poderosas llamando logrando destruirlo todo a su paso*booom*

Sasuke:maldición*pierde el poder del Susano* Debo de escapar lo mas rápido que pueda(espero haber derrotado a kakashi con eso)*se retira del lugar* 

Rapidamente los ninjas mensajeros de la torre de vigilancia logran llegar con el hokage.

Itachi: hokage-sama al parecer estos mensajeros quieren hablar con usted de algo urgente.  
Minato: Hacerlos pasar Itachi.  
Rapidamente los mensajeros entraron y le dijieron que habia una especie de ataque en la entrada principal de konoha. 

Minato: Itachi dirigete para alla con un grupo anbu y invesiguen que a ocurrido de acuerdo.  
Itachi: Como usted ordene hokage-sama*desaparece de la vista*

*en la puerta principal de konoha*  
Antes de haber llegado a la entrada los compañeros de Itachi habían encontrado a sakura en un genjutsu pero al liberarla ella aun seguía débil por lo cual decidieron llevársela al hospital de konoha.

Itachi: que habrá pasado por aquí *logra ver alos guardias de la entrada derrotados.  
Anbu: al parecer estan vivos solo inconcientes.  
Itachi: dijieron que habia un ataque afuera ire a echar un vistazo.*ustedes quedensen aquí y patrullen la zona* 

Itachi logro dirigrse afuera de la aldea encontrándose con una masiva destrucción en su camino por lo cual logra ver a un ninja gravemente herido era kakashi Hatake el ninja copia.

Itachi: kakashi senpai!*logra cargarlo y se retira con el junto con los demás miembros de konoha hacia el hospital* 

Rapidamente después de eso Itachi logra informarle lo que encontraron al hokage-sama lo cual este estaba apunto de salir de su oficina cuando entra danzo.

Danzo: buenas noches minato.

Itachi logra colocarse alado del hokage.

Itachi:(ese anciano….)  
Minato: buenas noches danzo, digame en que puedo servirle.

Danzo: vengo a decirte que mis hombres de raíz encontraron un cuerpo en el acantilado.*pasan varios miembros de raíz trayendo el cuerpo era nada menos que shisui*  
Minato:*sorprendido* Quien pudo hacerle eso?

Itachi estaba impactado su mejor amigo shisui estaba muerto…  
Danzo: veras encontraron ellos este chaleco con insignia de la policía militar*se lo entregan a minato*  
Itachi: no puede ser, eso es de sasuke!  
Danzo: difícil de creer no lo crees Itachi?

Minato: Itachi manda llamar a sasuke le vamos a interrogar no te preocupes no creo que el haiga tenido algo que ver con todo esto. 

Itachi: de acuerdo hokage-sama*rápidamente se retira a su hogar para buscar a sasuke*

Danzo: minato aunque no quieras aceptarlo sasuke mato a shisui y no sabemos que mas esta traumando el uchiha deben arrestarlo antes que salga de konoha*se retira*

Minato quedo algo sorprendido por todo lo que acaba de pasar y esperaba que naruto no tuviera nada que ver con todo esto asi que decidio ir a buscar a tsunade y al tercero por lo cual salieron al hospital donde se encontraba kakashi y los demás.

/mientras tanto en la casa de Itachi/

Itachi logra entrar dejando algo sorprendido a su padre. 

Fugaku: que sucede Itachi?  
Itachi: es mi hermano sasuke donde esta padre? No lo encuentro en la casa no esta en su habitación. 

Fugaku: como que no esta*rápidamente comienzan a buscarlo e Itachi logra contarle lo que ocurrió*

/en el hospital de konoha/

DE PRONTO UN NINJA CON CABELLO GRIS LOGRA ABIRR SUS OJOS. 

Kakashi:*parpadeo 3 veces seguida* "donde estoy"?*se levanta espantado* logrando ver a su alrededor mas alado de el se encontraba tsunade revisando a izumo y kotetsu.* 

Tsunade: con esto ustedes ya sanaran.*mira a kakashi* vaya ya despertastes ya era hora. Al parecer el uchiha te dejo muy lastimado. No deberas moverte durante un rato.*entra minato y el tercero venían de ver a sakura*

Minato: kakashi estas bien?*tono preocupado por el*

Kakashi: si yo estoy bien , pero lo importante es que sasuke..*sakura que ya se habia recuperado de lo débil que estaba decide dirigirse ala habitación donde se acaba de retirar el hokage al acercarse logra darse cuenta que la puerta estaba entre abierta y estaban hablando de sasuke por lo cual sakura decide no hacer ruido y acercarse mas cuidadosamente para escuchar la platica.

Tercero: si ya nos contaron izumo y Kotetsu. Pero la pregunta principal es que a donde ira sasuke después de derrotarte a ti?

Minato: entonces sasuke es el que asesino a shisui después de todo.  
(sakura que se encontraba afuera escuchando se quedo bien sorprendida)

Kakashi quedo sorprendido ante tal revelación"de que hablas minato-sensei"?

Minato: al parecer encontraron el cuerpo de shisui muerto y además estaba con el el chaleco de la policía militar de sasuke. Pero aun asi desconocemos hacia donde se dirigía*suspira*

Kakashi aun impactado" me temo que ira donde orochimaru para conseguir mas poder..

Todos los que se encontraban en la habitación quedaron sorprendidos.

Tercero: que dijistes!

Minato: asi que orochimaru, pero como se entero de su existencia…

Tsunade: pero que tonto es sasuke, orochimaru solo esta esperando un nuevo recipiente para quedarse con el cuerpo… Eso fue lo que nos conto jiraiya….

Minato: entonces sasuke corre peligro pero ahora se ha metido en un gran problema al asesinar un miembro de la aldea.

(no puede ser sasuke no pudo haber matado a shisui además de que va a reunirse con ese tal orochimaru)

Minato: aun asi debemos evitar que se encuentre con orochimaru. Aunque no sabemos realmente en donde se encuentra ni jiraiya a dado con su paradero como lo hara sasuke? Ademas lo mas importante es que quiero evitar que se sepa que deserto de konoha. Lo mejor que yo puedo hacer en este caso es mandar poner un toque de queda en toda la aldea.

Tercero: eso estaría bien minato.  
Minato: asi la reputación de los uchiha no empeore mas mandare un pequeño grupo que deba traer de vuelta a sasuke-kun sin hacer mucho ruido. Porque ya esta confirmado que sasuke salió de la aldea Itachi no lo encontrara y vendrán tanto su padre como el para hablar conmigo.

(sakura que aun se encontraba escuchando toda la platica decidio irse de ahí ya que no quería escuchar mas salió corriendo rápidamente del lugar)

/Mientras tanto con hinata y naruto/

Naruto logra despertar para encontrarse a una hinata que le estaba curando y le sobaba la piel con una pomada.

Naruto: hinata…yo no quise despertarte..

Hinata: naruto, estas bien, perdón no quise golpearte, fue solo que pensé que alguien quería hacerme daño y reaccione a la defensiva jamás pensé que eras tu.

Naruto: es verdad tenemos tiempo que no hablamos hinata…

Hinata: es verdad*recordando el ultimo encuentro a solas con naruto fue cuando naruto se infiltro en la mansión hyuga *de naruto y el beso*

Naruto: yo hinata siempre e estado solo pero cometi un error al aceptar a alguien que yo no puedo amar ya que no sabia que signficaban estos sentimientos al estar contigo hinata..lo que quiero decir es que eres la persona que me ama y que amo..*suspira*

HINATA DE PRONTO COMIENZA A TENER VARIOS FLASHBACK DE NARUTO.

Hinata logra recordar cuando se entero que estaba con Shion*escondida entre un poste*"naruto kun*llorando*

*Otro recuerdo del naruto de este tiempo*  
Naruto: Hinata yo lo siento…*hinata lo abraza**comienza a llorar mas y mas y lo abraza lo mas fuerte.*comienza a recordar varias misiones después junto con naruto*

*Otro recuerdo cuando terminaron otra misión*

Naruto termino de hablar con Shion y esta se retira lo cual este se dirige con hinata"oye me meresco un abrazo tuyo también no lo crees?*riéndose**hinata llega y lo bofetea*Lo cual naruto comienza a pelear con hinata pero esta sale corriendo después naruto la sigue y la encuentra llorando y este llega y la abraza pero le dice que lo siente pero el ahora ama a Shion.

/fin de los flashbacks/ 

Naruto estaba algo sorprendido al ver que hinata estaba llorando lo cual el aun impactado logra levantarse*hinata logra reacionar un poco y pone su mano en la mejilla de su amado.*

Hinata: naruto yo estoy feliz…*soriendo* Aunque aun no puedo olvidar el pasado que pase contigo.*continuaba llorando*

Naruto:(es verdad este no es mi mundo pero se que debo de estar también con hinata aquí..aun asi desconozco si mi yo de este tiempo le habrá roto los sentimientos a hinata…)Hinata…te imaginas anosotros dos comiendo juntos? Ir a casa juntos? Ver una película juntos?(ya se se me ourrio una idea…) además hinata antes de la misión de la luna yo ya podía ver claramente quien me gustaba. *agarra la mano que hinata le tenia en su mejilla* *se acera a hinata*"no quieres estar siempre conmigo hinata"?

Hinata: si naruto….si quiero estar contigo.. porque yo e estado enamorada siempre de ti. Desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón naruto kun…. 

Naruto:(que me sucede ella acaso me esta poniendo nerviosa…)*se sonroja naruto**logra abrazar a hinata*"hinata me haces increíblemente feliz"*sonriendo* *se separan un poco*"yo hinata te amo"*la besa**el beso dura un buen rato*

Naruto de pronto mira el reloj"hinata tengo que marcharme me alegro de lo que recién paso"  
Hinata: Naruto…estas todavía herido por tu golpe…deberías quedarte aquí..*sonrojándose*

Naruto:(si me quedo no va a salir nada bueno de esto…..)"mañana vengo a buscarte temprano, pasaremos el dia juntos lo prometo"*rápidamente naruto sale disparado de la ventana de hinata*

Hinata:"hai naruto….kun.."

*en algúna parte de konoha*

Shion se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo que habia pasado con naruto en el país de los demonios.

Shion:"si minato-san no hubiera encargado esa misión a naruto el hubiera estado bien y ensima conmigo…."*Recordando flashback de minato y naruto*

Minato: naruto hoy tendras tu misión buscaras mi legado….*sonriendo*

Naruto: tu legado….*alado de el se encontraba Shion*

Minato: *le entrega un pergamino*Shion me dejarías a solas con mi hijo porfavor.

Shion asiste y logra salir de la habitación por lo cual ya no logra escuchar la platica de los 2.

/Fin del flashback/

Despues de eso logra recordar la ultima charla de naruto.*recordando"yo amo a hinata hyuga"*

Shion: asi que la hyuga a la cual el rescato….ella me las pagara….me lo arrebato…supuse que ella siempre lo miraba con algo mas que amistad…a decir verdad aveces naruto hablaba a solas con ella pero jamás crei que llegaría a esto…*se acuesta en su cama* "ella fue la causante de todo esto"*de pronto ella tiene una visión*

*Vision de naruto*

*Naruto se encontraba luchando de pronto hay una gran explosión , naruto se dirige con hinata que también se encontraba en ese lugar… de pronto aparece alguien atrevesando el pecho de naurto logrando que este cayera al suelo por completo, ve a una hinata llorando por naruto que ha caído…*

/fin de la visión de Shion/

Shion estaba completamente espantada no podía creer que la vida de su amado estaba en peligroa lado de la hyuga.

*se levanta*"debo hacer algo para evitar esa muerte …"

/En la oficina del hokage-sama/

Minato habia llegado a su oficina para sorpresa de este ya se econtraba ahí Fugaku e itachi uchiha.

Minato: y sasuke?(no puedo creer que sasuke haiga huido de konoha…)

Fugaku: Itachi me a contado lo sucedido sasuke no se encuentra en casa…*tono algo serio* 

Minato: Bueno además de esto tengo que darles otra noticia, sasuke derroto a los guardias de la puerta de konoha y además enfrento a kakashi….

Itachi:(peleo contra kakashi? Entonces fue el responsable de la destrucción de afuera de la aldea….) Entonces se encuentra en el hospital de konoha…  
Minato: no el logro derrotar a kakashi y escapar al parecer el posse el poder antiguo de los uchihas el SUSANO.

Fugaku: si escuche hablar los chicos de que sasuke habia logrado despertar tal poder pero aun asi el aun no tiene la capacidad de manejarlo ala perfeccion.

Minato: kakashi nos dijo que sasuke iva a encontrarse con orochimaru no sabemos quien le hablo de el y al parecer busca poder…

Fugaku: Hokage-sama permítame organizar un grupo de los uchihas para que lo traigan de vuelta y asi sea juzgado por usted por el acto de traición y muerte de un compañero de la aldea. 

Itachi: pero aun asi debe de haber otra manera…

Minato: el problema es que asesino a un compañero de konoha…..*suspira* Esta bien Fugaku te encargaras de eso además pienso poner un toque de queda para que nadie sospeche de lo sucedido recién…

Itachi: hokage-sama esa es una gran idea..  
Fugaku: he minato piensas siempre en todo….

Minato: es mi deber Fugaku además sabes muy bien que siempre trato de ponerlos a salvo mañana dare el anuncio ya se me ocurrirá otra escusa pero ahorita solo somos pocos los que sabemos lo que en verdad a sucedido.

Fugaku: de acuerdo minato.*se retiran**De pronto alguein mas entra ala oficina de minato* 

Minato: sensei…

jiraiya: Minato, ire a buscar a sasuke y traerlo de vuelta junto con orochimaru quizás tenga una pista donde lo pueda encontrar.

Minato: no lose sensei sasuke ahora posse un poder increíble capaz de derrotar a kakashi….

Jiraiya: no te preocupes prometo regresar a salvo.

Minato: de acuerdo sensei cualquier cosa puede enviarnos un mensaje con los sapos…

Jiraiya: hai minato cuida a naruto por mi en lo que regreso*se retira rápidamente para Salir a buscar a sasuke. 

Mientras tanto con los uchihas.

Fugaku: Itachi reúne a varios hombres y enseguida se retiran no quiero que regresen sin sasuke cualquier cosa no olvides de mandar mensajes de tu misión , tardate el tiempo que necesiten de acuerdo. 

Itachi: hai a la orden padre. 

*rápidamente Itachi junto con varios ninjas mas lograron renirse y fueron rápidamente detrás de sasuke*

NARRADOR: DESPUES DE ESTO LA NOCHE PASO MUY RAPIDO NARUTO LOGRA LLEGAR A CASA SIN SABER QUE EL SASUKE DE ESTE TIEMPO SE HABIA IDO DE KONOHA, MINATO TAMBIEN LOGRA LLEGAR A CASA Y ENSEGUIDA SE DIRIGE AL CUARTO DE NARUTO QUE PARA SORPRESA DE ESTE NARUTO ESTABA DORMIDO ASI QUE ESTE QUEDA MAS ALIVIADO.

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA MAÑANA* 

Naruto logra despertarse algo tarde"debo de ver a hinata hoy.."*rápidamente se dirige a tomarse el baño*

Kushina mientras tanto se preparaba cocinado una deliciosa comida para su hijo y para minato.

Minato: huele muy bien no lo crees?

Kushina: si espero y te guste mi ramen mas que el de ichiraku…*tono burlona*

Minato:*risa* me encantara y lo sabes.*se sienta en la mesa*

Rapidamente naruto se une a la mesa que para sorpresa de este su desayuno seria ramen.

Minato: naruto ayer te fuiste del festival y además dejastes que un clon estuviera en tu lugar aquí en la tarde con Shion…

Naruto: me encontraba hablando con hinata…ella es ahora mi novia.

Minato y Kushina quedaron impactados ante tal revelación…

Minato con algo de curiosidad"y que dijo Hiashi…?"

Naruto del futuro logra recordar cuando decidio pedirle a Hiashi que hinata fuera su novia y después la boda al parecer no era lo que esperaba…

Naruto: no te preocupes padre todo saldrá bien aun no le digo….pero hinata ya….es mi novia de echo ire a verla después de desayunar.

Minato: bueno espero y que los dos se lleven muy bien y que pasara con Shion?

Kushina: naruto no quiero que jueges con los sentimientos de las mujeres ya que si me entero que ahora que dejara s a hinata por otra chica yo te dare tu merecido. 

Naruto:(me da miedo…..) Si no te preocupes madre.

Minato: bueno hoy habrá un aviso a toda la aldea a las 10 espero y vayan. 

Naruto: que sucedió padre? 

Minato: are un toque de queda al parecer ayer hubo bandidos que atacaron konoha asi que la aldea estará bajo suma vigilancia.

Naruto: entiendo padre….estare al pendiente por si veo a alguien sospechoso. 

PASARON 10MINUTOS DESPUES DE ESA PLATICA Y NARUTO SALE A TODA VELOCIDAD A LA MANSION HYUGA.

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON ITACHI Y LOS DEMAS/ 

Itachi: estas huellas son de sasuke no cabe duda que el estuvo por aquí…

?: ustedes que hacen aquí…*sorprendido de ver alos uchihas*

Rapdiamente los uchihas se pusieron en modo defensivos pero de pronto se sorprenden al ver al ninja que tenían enfrente.

Itachi: jiraiaya-sama es usted, vera estamos en una misión.

Jiraiya: ustedes siguen a sasuke cierto?

Itachi: asi es…pero porfavor no se lo diga a nadie..

Jiraiya: vayamos juntos asi es mas fácil encontrarlo yo tengo una pista en donde podría estar si nos vamos todos juntos le podremos aser frente a orochimaru y además podríamos traer a sasuke de vuelta.

Itachi: me parece perfecto andando entonces.

Jiraiya: vamos Itachi*salen disparados todos los ninjas* 

*ahora con naruto* 

Naruto se habia dirigido a toda velocidad por la aldea brincando en casa en casa logrando ser saludado por varios aldeanos este lo cual los saludaba y les regresaba el saludo con su naruto habia llegado al hogar de los hyugas lo cual este llega y toca. 

Rapidamente la púerta la abre un hyuga lo cual este se sorprende por la visita de naruto.

Hyuga: buenos días joven héroe…en que podríamos ayudarlo? 

Naruto: busco a hinata…podría hablar con ella? 

Hyuga: claro, aunque deberá esperar un poco de acuerdo.

Naruto: si no hay problema*naruto entra ala mansión y sigue al hyuga para evitar conflictos lo cual naruto se queda esperando cerca del jardín alado estaba un campo de entrenamiento.

Hiashi hyuga ya habia despertado y se dirigia junto con neji al entrenamiento de la mañana que para sorpresa de este logra ver a naruto en su hogar. 

Hiashi: naruto que haces aquí?

Naruto se sorprende al ver a Hiashi era la persona que menos quería toparse ahí."buenos días Hiashi busco a hinata". 

Hiashi: buscas a hinata y para que si se podría saber?

Naruto: bueno vera…*se comienza a tocar la cabeza*

Neji:(naruto…se ha vuelto tan fuerte y ahora comprende a hinata…) 

Hiashi: no has respondido pero antes debo decirte que estoy agradecido contigo me salvastes.. 

Naruto se sorprendió ante la revelación de Hiashi.

Naruto: no fue nada no se preocupe era mi deber. 

Hiashi: dime naruto, dicen por ahí que tu derrotastes al poderoso toneri …tengamos un combate.

naruto: usted y yo*sorprendido*

Hiashi: asi es*se dirigen al campo del entrenamiento*

Mientras tanto hinata aun se encontraba en su habitación.

El hyuga logra llegar ala habitación y logra tocarle la puerta."hinata-sama al parecer naruto el héroe de la aldea viene a buscarlo, se encuentra en el jardín, gusta que le diga un mensaje o saldrá" 

Hinata se emociona al escuchar que naruto ya estaba ahí en su hogar.

Hinata: yo ire no te preocupes gracias saldré en un momento.

Mientras tanto los demás miembros hyuga comenzaron a llegar al campo y para sorpresa se dieron cuenta que iva haber un combate pero no era contra neji sino contra naruto el ninja que salvo al mundo del ataque de la luna.

Hiashi rápidamente se pone en su modo defensivo de los hyuga.

Naruto:(lo sorprenderé con las habilidades que aprendi de hinata…)*al igual que Hiashi toma la misma postura..*

Para sorpresa de varios naruto parecía un hyuga al estar copiando el estilo de Hiashi. 

Hiashi:(que significa esto el esta copiando mi modo defensivo)*activa el byakugan*

Naruto: bueno cuando guste empezar Hiashi.

Hiashi: bueno naruto preparte veremos quien sera el ganador.*mirada seria**observa fijamente a naruto* 

Naruto:(veamos si es mas fuerte que en mi tiempo en cuerpo a cuerpo el me derrotara pero si peleo a distancia..)*lanza varios shurikens lo cual se dirigen rápidamente a Hiashi lo cual este gira y logra atraparlos sin problema.*

De pronto naruto ya se encontraba enfrente de Hiashi y logra darle una fuerta patada lo cual Hiashi rápidamente reacciona y lo desvia"palma de aire"*logrando alejar a naruto de el*

Hiashi:(estoy sorprendido no vi en que momento se acerco ami…)

Naruto:*risa* Probemos ahora" Jutsu multi clones de sombra"*los clones se lanzan hacia Hiashi* Hiashi logra desviar todos los ataques de los clones y comienza a golpearlos asiéndolos desaparecer mientas que otro clon se dirige desde arriba lo cual Hiashi lo agarra de las manos.

Clon de naruto:"como supistes" *Hiashi nomas sonríe* Los demás clones se lanzan lo cual Hiashi utiliza su mejor defensiva"Hakkeshou Kiaten" *comienza a girar rápidamente y logra acabar con todos los clones de naruto*

Hiashi: tendras que hacerlo mejor naruto. 

Naruto rapidmanete se dirige con Hiashi lo cual este lanza ahora un solo shuriken que se diriga a Hiashi.

Hiashi:(que pensara hacer naruto con eso el sabe a la perfeccion que ese shuriken lo puedo detener sin ningún problema…) 

Naruto:(es perfecto probare el jutsu del tercer hokage)"Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu" *los shurikens ahora estaban demasiado cerca de Hiashi*

Hiashi:(pero como )*los que estaban mas cerca lograron herir a Hiashi pero este reacciona un segundo antes que los demás shukrens le cayeran "kaiten"*comenzó a girar*

Hiashi: ese movimiento no estuvo mal naruto esperastes a que el shuriken estuviera cerca y ese jutsu lo usastes en el momento preciso as mejorado bastante.

Hinata ya habia llegado al jardín pero para sorpresa de ella naruto se encontraba peleando con su padre ella lo comenzó a ver. 

Neji: Hinata… te encuentras bien te veo temblando… 

Hinata: yo se que solo es un entrenamiento pero ellos dos podrían herirse gravemente…tengo miedo que algo les suceda a ambos. 

Neji: no te preocupes hinata yo entrare si algo malo llegara a pasar.

Naruto: ahora ire mas enserio*crea un rasengan**se dirige corriendo rápidamente hacia Hiashi*

Hiashi:(el rasengan el jutsu de minato…)*rápidamente Hiashi se coloca en su mejor postura defensiva esperando el ataque de naruto lo cual naruto lo intenta golpear Hiashi logra desviar el rasengan logrando que este explotara en el suelo*booom*

Ambos ninjas se observaban el uno al otro. 

Naruto:(de alguna manera estoy contento de esta pelea)

De pronto Hiashi se lanza hacia naruto intentando golpearlo pero naruto logra esquivar los golpes con su mano al modo que hinata le enseño lo cual Hiashi se sorprendió pero derrepente naruto logra sostener la manto de Hiashi lo cual este le logra dar un golpe asiendo a Hiashi retroceder. 

Los hyugas estaban sorprendidos a pesar que era un entrenamiento la pela pareciera que iva mas enserio Hiashi tomo nuevamente su postura"estoy sorprendido naruto en verdad"

Hiashi ahora se puso en modo de combate y esta vez fue mas duro con naruto logrando darle una patada en el estomago alejando a naruto.

Naruto de pronto comenzó nuevamente a cargar el rasengan pero esta vez el rasengan tomo una nueva forma , la forma de un shuriken. 

Hiashi:(que jutsu es ese….sin duda alguna tiene que ver con el rasengan pero eso….) 

Naruto:"aver que te parece esto rasen shuriken"*lo cual se dirige hacia Hiashi ye ste intenta detener el ataque pero para sorpresa se logra expandir y logra explotar*booom* 

Los hyugas estaban aun mas impactados ahora podían ver lo que neji y hinata abrían presenciado en la luna a naruto peleando.  
Neji: naruto se ha vuelto muy fuerte…

Hinata:(padre…naruto…) 

Naruto:(espero no haberme sobre pasado…)*el humo comenzó a desaparecer y dejo a la vista a un Hiashi herido*

Hiashi:(estate orgulloso minato tu hijo se ha convertido en un poderoso ninja….toneri me habia dejado en este estado tan débil….y tu también minato pero ahora naruto puedo verlo que te ha superado….y eso que no ha utilizado su poder del zorro de las 9 colas…)

Naruto:(puedo verle que esta muy débil si continua peleando podre lastimarlo…) 

Hiashi de pronto comienza nuevamente a lanzar varias ráfagas de aire lo cual naruto las recibe. Naruto logra distraerse y para sorpresa de este Hiashi ya estaba en frente de el.

Hiashi: naruto veamos si resistes esto…"*logra golpearlo directamente y luego le remata con palmas deaire lo cual lo dirige hacia arriba logrando nuevamente atacarlo con otra palma de aire haciendo que naruto cayera fuerte mente al suelo.*pum*

Naruto logra levantarse algo herido. 

Naruto:(me e descuidado Hiashi no es cualquier persona incluso en ese estado que se encuentra para mi es una amenaza ….)*de pronto hiashi se coloca atrás de naruto lo cual lo jala de su sueter y lo expulsa con otra palmada de aire**pum*

Naruto:(pero como hizo eso)*suspirando**nuevamente Hiashi esta vez se coloca frente a el*

Hiashi:"8 trigramas 64 palmas"*logrando golpear en todos los puntos de chakra a naruto y al final rematándolo con otra palmada de aire*

Naruto:(me estoy confiando de mas y eso hizo que Hiashi se aprovechara de eso)

Hiashi: naruto e bloquiado todos tus puntos de chakra no podras usar mas ninjutsu…que haras ahora?

Naruto se lanza hacia Hiashi pero este logra utilizar rotación golpeando fuertemente a naruto y derribándolo. 

Hiashi:(no le queda opción mas que usar el poder del zorro…) 

Naruto:(si esto continua el me derrotara y no puedo permitrlo…)*se transforma en el modo chakra del kyubi*

Todos se sorprendieron al ver la transformación de naruto…

Naruto rápidamente desaparece de la vista de todos y este logra atacar fuertemente a Hiashi logrando darle varios golpes y patadas logrando lanzarlo hacia la pared pero después aparece detrás rematándolo con un poderoso rasengan.*booom*  
Para sorpresa de todos naruto se quita la transformación y logra sentarse.*suspirando* 

El humo desapareció donde se encontraba Hiashi logrando ver que este caia al suelo derrotado.

Los hyugas no podrían creer que naruto lo dejo inconciente a su líder al momento que se transformo.

Hinata: padre…*impactada al ver que naruto lo derroto en cuestión de segundos*

Rapidamente varios hyugas se dirijieron a acudir a Hiashi. 

Hinata junto con neji se dirigieron a ver a Hiashi. 

Hanabi desde arriba del campo pudo ver la pelea sin que nadie la viera estaba impactada al saber que ese chico rubio derroto a su padre y ensima lo dejo en ese estado en cuestión de segundos ya que además no podía usar chakra…

Naruto logra pararse sin problema y este mira a hinata salir rápidamente a acudir a su padre.

Neji se dirige a naruto. 

Naruto: neji…. 

Neji: naruto…te encuentras bien? Sin estas mal herido los hyugas podrían llevarte a la enfermería a sanar igual.

Naruto: no te preocupes por mi yo estare bien.

Hinata: padre te encuentras bien?*Hiashi estaba gravemente herido* 

Hyuga 1: debemos llevarlo al hospital de konoha creo que seria mas fácil si tsunade-sama lo atendiera alla.

Hyuga 2: si mejor.

Hiashi: donde esta naruto?*hablo en voz baja* 

Hinata: naruto ven….

Naruto junto con neji se aproximan a hiashi hyuga lo cual este lo observa con cara de alegría. 

Hiashi:*voz baja*" Sabes naruto me quede pensando a lo que venias pero no hace falta decirme nada estoy realmente feliz y la idea no es tan mala después de todo, además de que te has ganado el honor de todo el clan hyuga". 

Neji:(increíble….hiashi a dejado a hinata en manos de naruto…)

Hinata: gracias padre…*le toma de la mano**después se dirige a abrazar a naruto lo cual enfrente de todos del clan deciden darse un beso lo cual todos quedaron aun mas impactados de lo sucedido…..

Hiashi solo sonrio y después de eso fue llevado al hospital de konoha para ser atendido.

Mientras que naruto y hinata decidieron salir de la mansión y pasar el dia juntos. 

/en el hospital de konoha/

Hiashi fue atendido por tsunade la cual se sorprendió al escuchar que naruto y Hiashi habían tenido un combate y que el líder hyuga fue derrotado por el.

Tsunade: asi que naruto esta dando muchas sorpresas…

Hiashi: asi es, ya no es un fracasado, ahora el es un ninja muy poderoso y con bastante talento….

Tsunade:(recuerdo cuando peleo contra neji y este lo aplasto en el examen chunin no puedo creer que ahora naruto haiga vencido fácilmente a hiashi….)  
*de pronto entra shizune*

Shizune: señora tsunade al parecer el hokage-sama dara un anuncio oficial en aproximadamente 10minutos mas creo que debería ir al parecer es algo importante… 

Hiashi: yo también ire..ya me e recuperado un poco.

/con naruto y hinata/

Naruto tenia tomada a hinata de la mano y ellos caminaban felizmente por el mercado de konoha lo cual pasaron por ichiraku ramen a comer.

Varios ninjas que estaban ahí estaban sorprendidos al ver que la hyuga estaba con naruto.

Aldeano: que significa esto si naruto esta con Shion…Hiashi debería de saber esto. 

Aldeano: no es nuestra incumbencia cabal y ellos ya terminaron y naruto se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de la hija de Hiashi no lo crees.

Aldeana: ami me parece que hacen una hermosa pareja…

Naruto al salir de ichiraku junto con hinata varios jóvenes ninjas se aproximan para admirar a su héroe y luego preguntan quien es ella. Por lo cual naruto responde"ella es la mujer que yo en verdad amo mi novia hinata hyuga, además que es la chica que salve cuando fui a la luna ella es muy fuerte y ella me hizo ser muy póderoso.

Los jóvenes ninjas quedaron sorprendidos ante tal revelación por lo cual decidieron acercarse a hinata por lo cual ella comenzó a tocarles la cabeza y darles una tierna mirada.

Los aldeanos que escucharon que hinata era su novia se acercaron hacia los dos y los felicitaron y esperaban que ellos trajieran mucha paz a la aldea. Naruto estaba muy feliz por lo recién sucedido. Despues de eso deciden caminar un poco logrando llegar a una tienda de sorteo donde se podrían ganar varios premios por lo cual naruto decide participar la encargada del sorteo se sorprendió al ver que sus dos clientes eran naruto y hinata.

Hinata: pero si eres tu ino…*sorprendida*

Ino: ee pero si son ustedes dos y porque estan tomados de la mano cuéntenme de que me perdi!*sorprendida y muy feliz por ellos* 

Naruto:*se puso algo nervioso y rojito* Jaja veras pasaron varias cosas..*de pronto la trompeta del anuncio del hokage se escucho*

Ino que estará pasando.

Naruto: al parecer mi padre dara un aviso importante.*ino rápidamente cierra la tienda de la rueda y junto a naruto y hinata se dirigen al lugar donde minato dara un anuncio importante.

Minato espero asta no ver mas gente cuando dio la orden que haría un toque de queda y que en la noche cualquiera que saliera de su hogares estarían arrestados asta nuevo aviso por seguridad ya que se encontraban bandidos infiltrados en la aldea y quería evitar que lograron poner civiles a su disposición. Despues del comunicado de minato todos se fueron contentos por su hokage y naruto junto con las 2 chicas comenzaron a caminar de regreso.

Pasoron un rato platicando con ino y le dieron un resumen de su relación por la cual ino quedo realmente sorprendida y muy contenta por ellos al final regresaron a la tienda naruto comienza a jugar el juego del sorteo. "Mira naruto si sacas la bola amarilla seras el ganador y si sacas la roja pierdes de acuerdo y no tendras premio"

Hinata le dio animos a naruto por lo cual este gira la rueda y de pura suerte saco la bola amarilla por lo cual grito de alegría.

Hinata le comenzó a aplaudir a naruto por su increíble suerte y estaba muy feliz por el. 

Ino sorprendida le entrego a naruto su premio que era un kunai con un increíble diamante forrado en el sosten.

Naruto:"jaja tengo mucha suerte y es por hinata"*risa*

Despues de eso ambos ninjas se retiran al antiguo campo del equipo 7 en el mundo de naruto el cual asi se llamaba. 

Hinata: naruto que hacemos aquí..*sorprendida*

Naruto: no lose sentí que debía venir a este lugar contigo me trae viejos recuerdos…*sonriendo*

Hinata: es verdad este lugar también me trae muchos recuerdos tuyos.

Naruto: a que te arefieres aquí también me espiabas hinata?

Hinata: Naruto tu sabias que yo te espiaba…?

Naruto:(mierda la cage….que puedo decir ahora…)

kurama: eres un idiota mocoso…*risa* dile que tu sentías que alguien te espiaba y que estabas seguro que era ella..

Naruto: no lose pero yo sentía que tu siempre me mirabas quizás por eso me hize también mas fuerte y el deseo de jamás darme por vencido ya que siempre me sentía observado… 

Hinata se sorprendió ante la respuesta de naruto. 

Hinata: naruto me ayudarías con mi entrenamiento?

Naruto: porque no?*se ponen en modo defensivo y comienzan a practicar durante la próxima hora* Naruto comienza a utilizar las técnicas que su hinata de su mundo le enseño y este le enseñaba a ella lo cual se sorprendia porque el sabia tanto de los hyuga. 

Despues de eso tomaron su camino y se dirigieron a los rostros de los hokages donde ahí se encontraron a Iruka sensei. 

Iruka: hola naruto y hinata. 

Naruto: hola Iruka sensei *contento de verlo*

Iruka: escuche que derrotastes al padre de hinata eres increíblemente fuerte naruto. 

Naruto y hinata se sorprendieron ya que Iruka ya sabia lo que habia ocurrido en la mansión hyuga. 

Iruka: porque estan sorprendidos varios ya saben lo que sucedió esta mañana naruto al parecer tu popularidad esta creciendo demasiado y me da gusto que ustedes dos se lleven tan bien. Naruto y hinata agradecieron a Iruka después de platicar con el siguieron su camino. Naruto le contaba a hinata sus chistes malos los cuales ella reia junto a el. Despues de eso lograron llegar al parque donde un perro peludo blanco logra acercarse a hinata.

Naruto: pero si es akamaru.

Kiba: oye akamaru regresa*se sorprende al ver a hinata y a naruto*

Shino iva detrás de Kiba.

Naruto: pero si son ustedes shino Kiba y akamaru. Al igual que Iruka, Kiba y shino le preguntaron si era cierto lo que habia pasado esta mañana por lo cual naruto les dijo que si y también decidieron pasar un rato con ellos al final se fueron de ahí. 

¿?: asi que ese es el tonto de naruto namikaze el que dicen que sera hokage, sobre mi cadáver. 

Naruto logra sentir una extraña presencia muy familiar y esto comienza a irritarlo un poco.

Hinata se da cuenta de esto y le pregunta a naruto que le pasaba por lo cual este le responde que nada pero se sentía algo incomodo ya que sentía que alguien los seguía. Hinata decide utilizar su byugan y encuentra a 3 jovenes ninjas detrás de ellos escondidos en un barril cerca de ahí.

Naruto y hinata se dirigen al barril por lo cual naruto lo tira y salen los 3 ninjas espantados pero al parecer 1 de ellos se pone en modo de ataque para desafiar a naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió no podía creer que el también estuviera en este mundo.

Naruto: Konohamaru eres tu…*sorprendido* 

Konohamaru: como sabes mi nombre tu naruto si jamás te lo dije..

naruto estaba sorprendido entonces el rubio de este mundo jamás habia hecho contacto con el.

Naruto:(ya veo entonces no es mi alumno aquí *risa* esto sera divertido como en los viejos tiempos) Konohamaru mas tarde hablamos tengo cosas que hacer con mi novia hinata porfavor prometo que entrenaremos.*se retiran.*

Konohamaru junto con sus compañ s se quedaron sorprendidos ya que al parecer sabían las intencions que tramaba Konohamaru.

*comenzó a hacerse tarde en la aldea de konoha naruto y hinata lograron escalar asta la cima de los rostros de los hokages y comenzaron a ver la aldea entera desde arriba.

Hinata: naruto este lugar es muy bontio.

Naruto: me sorprende que no hagias venido aquí..*risa* 

Hinata: jamás se me ocurio pero me alegra estar aquí contigo se acerca a el.

Naruto: ami también me alegra mucho estar contigo mi hinata.(porque estoy muy nervioso si ella es hinata no la de mi mundo pero si de este y mi deber es estar con ella pero aun asi…yo extraño ami hinata….a mi Boruto…menma…himawari….yo los extraño….)

Hinata pudo ver que naruto se perdió en su momento por varios segundos.

Hinata: naruto kun te encuentras bien?

Naruto logra reaccionar y este dice que no le pasa nada que esta bien, pero este de pronto nuevamente se pierde en sus pensamientos.(naruto por algún motivo comienza a tener flashbacks de cuando la hinata de su mundo peleo contra pain, el salvándola de los clones Zetsu, y varios mas… porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ella….)*hinata después de volver a ver que naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos mira la aldea algo triste* Naruto reaciona porfin sin recordar su pasado y este observa a hinata fijamente* "hinata yo lo siento por todo pero tu eres el amor de mi vida"*la toma de la mano nuevamente y ambos salen del lugar que se encontraban.*naruto acompaño a hinata a su dulce hogar lo cual se despiden dulcemente y naruto se dirigió a su hogar por lo cual entra a su habitación y decide relajarse de todo lo que le habia pasado.

Hinata llega muy feliz a su habitación y contenta de lo que le habia sucedido en este dia y esta es sorprendida por Hanabi la cual hace que le cuente todo.

Esa misma noche el toque de queda habia sonado y la aldea de la hoja se encontraba bajo extrema vigilancia por todos los chunin y varios ninjas de konoha. Los ninjas mas experimentados se encontraban esta vez en las puertas principal de la salida de konoha.

Naruto se encontraba aun despierto en su habitación cuando de pronto oye a ino en su mente.

ino"naruto soy yo ino te estoy hablando por medio de mi jutsu, sakura me hizo reunir a todos porque quiere contarnos algo de suma importancia.

Naruto: y eso de suma importancia sabes de que trata? 

Ino: no naruto pero porfavor date prisa estaremos en la academia ninja en el antiguo salón donde ivamos ahí estaremos todos también le informe a hinata de acuerdo.

Naruto: de acuerdo los veo alla en unos momentos.*naruto rápidamente se cambia y sale de casa por lo cual su mama Kushina se preocupa y decide ir rápidamente con minato a contarle.

/mientras tanto en la oficina de minato/

Minato aun se encontraba llenando unos enormes papeleos cuando de pronto entra Kushina. 

Kushina algo asustada"escuchame minato se que dijistes que se quedaran todos en sus hogares pero naruto salió ese rato muy apresurado no me dijo a donde iria…y aun no ha regresado. 

Minato sarcásticamente le responde: tu también no deberías salir ni aunque seas mi esposa.  
Kushina rápidamente le da un golpe en la cabeza a minato."que dijistes minato, que tal si naruto se unió a ese tal pandilla que hablastes y sale de noche a hacer algo ilegal…"

Minato: mmm no te preocupes se trata de naruto nuestro hijo ahora tengo total confianza en el tomemoslo como si estuviera entrenando de acuerdo Kushina.

/Mientras tanto en la academia ninja/

Naruto se da prisa para evitar ser descubierto por los guardias logrando infiltrase sin ningún problema al entrar comenzó a pensar en que parte estarían los demás y de pronto por lógica se le ocurrió que estarían en su antiguo salón.

*se dirige rápidamente ahí y abre la puerta y para sorpresa de ahí ahí se encontraban 7 miembros de su antiguo salón de clases*

Naruto logra ver a shino, ino, choui, shikamaru, sakura Kiba y a hinata.

Naruto: e llegado..(porque todos estan tan callados que habra pasado) que ocurre porque me hicieron llamar?

Shikamaru: yo se los contare pero cuando todos aigan llegado.

Naruto:(de que estarán hablando…) pero que misteriosos andan todos ustedes.. este lugar*mira el salón* me trae muchos recuerdos no lo creen?

Ino: al parecer antes eramos unos niños chiquitos y ahora emos crecido lo suficiente.

naruto después se dirige con hinata.*después recuerda varias tontadas que hizo en el salón de la academia ninja*(vaya al parecer hacerme hokage me ha hecho olvidarme de estos detalles que pronto tendre que ir recuperando y esto me hace sentirme triste)*de pronto alguien abre la puerta* *entra lee asiendo su entrada fantástica dando un apatada en el aire* "sentimos llegar tarde!*detrás de el estaban Tenten y neji*

Neji: al parecer eramos los últimos…*sorprendido de ver a hinata**de pronto shikamaru toma la postura*

Shikamaru: bueno si ya estamos todos.

Naruto:(como que todos porque no le hablaron a sasuke..) Shikamaru creo que olvidastes al tonto de sasuke vrd? Tocara esperarlo*sakura se decepciona al escuchar eso venir de naruto*

Shikamaru: calmate naruto es por sasuke que estamos aquí ya que el provoco todo esto. Bueno ahora sakura les contara.

Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar" oi hablar a kakashi sensei y al hokage junto con varios mas en el hospital de konoha…que…*no podía hablar*

Shikamaru: sasuke al parecer deserto de la aldea.*un poco preocupado*

Naruto rápidamente se sorprendió ante tal revelación. 

Naruto:(no puede ser no aquí en este mundo si sasuke parecía que estuviera bien y además estaba con sakura, y no solo eso parecía que estaba muy feliz como fue posible que deserto de konoha…no esto no puede ser verdad no de nuevo….) 

Hinata: porque aria eso…

Ino: sasuke…

Shikamaru: al parecer va a reunirse con orochimaru…*mas preocupado* 

Naruto:(orochimaru…ese infeliz en ese mundo al parecer no ha cambiado lo aplastare si es necesario)

Shikamaru: No comprendo a sasuke pero todo indica que quiere conseguir mas poder.

Kiba en un tono también preocupante.

"orochimaru? Escuche que el era uno de los legendarios sannin pero ya no se habia hablado de el. 

Shino: estas en lo cierto Kiba los rumores decían que el mato a mucha gente con sus experimentos y que tuvo que escapar de la aldea cuando fue descubierto pero al parecer no lograron atraparlo.

Neji: entonces se marcho con el…

Tenten: entonces ese orochimaru es muy peligroso quien sabe cuanto poder tendrá…

Hinata logra ver muy preocupado a naruto este se quedo en silencio sin decir ninguna palabra.

Shino: me imagino que ahora entiendo porque el toque de estado. 

Shikamaru: te hablas shino?

Shino: veamos..al parecer los uchiha no han tenido tanta reputación en los últimos días el hokage lo que habra hecho para evitar que descubrieran que sasuke haiga desertado de konoha hicieron el toque de queda asi evitaran mas mala reputación. 

Shikamaru: olvide decirte que también es culpable de la muerte de un shinobi de la aldea de la hoja.

naruto nuevamente quedo impactado. 

Kiba: de quien hablas?

Shikamaru: no estamos seguros pero dicen que mato a shisui el uchiha mas veloz ….

naruto:(shisui…escuche hablar de el…) "sasuke sigue siendo nuestro compañero Y de konoha" 

Sakura en un tono mas preocupada"naruto además de eso también escuche en la platica que orochimaru tomara el cuerpo de sasuke y lo usara como recipiente, y al parecer sasuke no sabe eso…."

Naruto estaba muy molesto y logra destruir un escritorio con su fruia" que esta haciendo el dichoso de sasuke"? 

Naruto: maldición no me queda de otra mas que traer de vuelta a sasuke a konoha antes que encuentre a orochimaru!

Shikamaru: tranquilízate naruto ahorita asta donde sabemos un grupo ya fue enviado para rescatar a sasuke y lo mas probable es que Itachi su hermano este siguiéndole. Ademas tu no deberías ir solo. Asi que por mas que lo piense yo también ire contigo naruto.

Naruto: perfecto lo traeremos de vuelta aunque tenga que darle su merecido.

Hinata:(naruto se altero demasiado….)

Kiba: yo conozco un lugar donde podrían salir sin ser descubiertos. 

Naruto: perfecto llevanos ahí Kiba.

*logran salir de la academia todos los ninjas los cuales se dirigen detrás de Kiba logrando evitar ser descubiertos llegando asi hacia un muro de la aldea. 

Kiba se acerca al muro y logra quitar unos arbustos que estaban ahí.

Kiba: miren aquí es*sonriendo* Este es el túnel secreto de akamaru y mio soliamos salir de la aldea y entrenar un poco para volvernos mas fuertes. 

Tenten: asta eso estoy sorprendida de que no los haigan pillado.

Kiba: no digas eso Tenten porque deberían agradecerme ya que con esto podrán pasar al otro lado y asi evitar ser descubiertos o quieren pasar por la entrada principal donde ahorita ahí esta la mayor vigilancia de konoha? 

Naruto se miraba muy calmado se dirige con hinata. 

Naruto: hinata volveré pronto*le da un beso sorprendiendo a los que no sabían que estaba en una relación con la hyuga* *le entrega el kunai que habia ganado en la feria* Shikamaru llego la hora vámonos. 

Shikamaru asciende y se preparaban para salir. 

Sakura agachando su cabeza le habla a naruto" naurto porfavor tu puedes traer a sasuke de vuelta ten cuidado naruto" 

Naruto logra sentir nostalgia al ver que los eventos de este mundo han cambiado totalmente pero aun asi decide seguir con los eventos de este mundo" por supuesto que lo traeré es una promesa"!

Neji: contamos con ustedes 2 asi que deprisa salgan y cuidensen.

Naruto: por supuesto confíen en nosotros 2.

Hinata:(naruto-kun, ten mucho cuidado porfavor te estare esperando)

/en la casa de danzo/ 

Raíz 1: señor al parecer algunos chunin jounin se dieron cuenta de que sasuke se ha ido de la aldea y piensan seguirle entre ellos se encuentra el hijo del hokage. Esperamos ordenes.

Danzo: seguirle y matarle cuanto tengan la oportunidad. No deben interferir en que sasuke no encuentre a orochimaru. 

Raiz 1: de acuerdo. 

/de regreso con los miembros de konoha/

Naruto y shikamaru lograron despedirse de todos y comenzaron a salir por el túnel lo cual llegaron al otro lado sin problemas y comenzaron su búsqueda. Mientras tanto neji logra voltear y ve como algunos ninjas saltan el muro y se dirigen detrás de naruto y shikamaru. 

Neji activa su byakugan y confirma lo que sospechaba: acabo de ver algunos ninjas que van detrás de naruto, ay que ayudarlos. 

Lee: hai!

/con naruto y shikamaru/

Naruto y shikamaru comenzaron a rodear para poder llegar por el camino de la entrada principal

Shikamaru: naruto asta donde sabemos sasuke salió por la entrada principal asi que por ahí debe haber huellas y asi sera mas fácil encontrarlo. 

Naruto siguio avanzando ignorando a shikamaru no podría creer que esto era verdad todo habia regresado el pasado oscuro.(porque el sasuke de este mundo lo hizo…) 

/mientras tanto con el uchiha/

Sasuke ya habia salido de la frontera del fuego y seguía sigueindo el mapa del cual le habia entregado danzo. 

Sasuke:"falta un poco mas para llegar ahí" Pronto tendre mas poder y podre cumplir mis metas sin que nadie interfiera en ellas. Logra recordar a naruto" ese fracasado….conseguire mas poder sea como sea!"

/mientras tanto con naruto y shikamaru/ 

Naruto:(utilizare mi modo ermitaño para encontarle fácil) 

Shikamaru: que haces naruto? Porque te has parado. 

Naruto: utilizare el modo ermitaño para encontrarlo y asi nos damos mas prisa.

Shikamaru se sorprendió no sabia que naruto podía usar el mismo jutsu que jiraiya.*entre las sombras habían miembros de raíz que le estaban cuidando y se asegurarian de que no lograran su objetivo.

Rapidamente naruto logra entrar en modo ermitaño y logra buscar el chakra de sasuke lo cual lo logra pero este ya se encontraba demasiado lejos pero para sorpresa de el Itachi y jiraiya no estaban muy lejos de el.

Naruto: shikamaru debemos apresurarnos al parecer Itachi lo alcanzara junto con mi sensei. 

Shikamaru: de que hablas*de pronto salen varios kunais y son dirigidos a naruto y a shikamaru los cuales ellos logran esquivarlos sin dificultades.*pero nuevamente salen mas kunais que esta vez ivan directamente hacia shikamaru* 

Shikamaru: estoy en probelams rayos!*aparece lee que desvia todos los kunais con su giro de la hoja.

Naruto: pero si es el cejotas.

Shikamaru: pero lee*de pronto aparecen Tenten y neji*

Neji:lamentamos llegar tarde pero vimos como unos sujetos salian detrás suyo cuando salieron de konoha. Asi que decidimos que también ayudaríamos. 

Lee: Por lo menos aquí sera mas emocionante que quedarme en casa esperando a que traigan a sasuke. 

Tenten: no te pongas emocionante lee que siempre que lo haces no todo termina bien!

Shikamaru: pero eso lo hizo salvarme a tiempo. Y se lo agradesco.*nuevamente los anbus lanzaron varios kunais los cuales todos esquivaron. 

De pronto logran verlos y se dan cuenta que son anbus. 

Naruto:(al parecer mi padre nos descubrió y nos mando a perseguir esta vez…) 

Neji:"byakugan" Nomas son 4 de ellos no hay nadie mas.

Lee: les daremos una paliza solo mira como yo lo hago*se adelanta y se lanza contra uno de ellos lo cual saca su espada e intenta darle a lee lo cual este rápidamente lo esquiva.

Naruto en modo sennin logra enfrentar a uno de ellos lo cual lo golpea con la ayuda de la naturaleza y lo derrota*boom* estrellándolo junto a unos arboles para sorpresa de el era sai con una mascara.

Naruto:(pero si es sai….) Rapidamente se dirige para atacar otro anbu lo cual este le resiste a naruto y estar al par.

Los demás conmienzan a desaviar los otros 2 los cuales estos se sorprenden al ver que intentan de verdad matarlos.

Shikamaru: no puede ser ….*logrando ver las cortadas que lograron esquivar de sus trajes* (ellos en verdad tratan de matarnos, y no me parece bien esto a pesar que hemos desobedecido el toque de queda. Incluso uno ellos trata de matar a naruto…que es el hijo del hokage)

Naruto que aun se encontraba resistiendo ante tal amenaza"ellos no son anbus son de raíz"

Shikamaru y los demás se sorprendieron.

Naruto que aun tenia empujando al anbu de raíz(si ellos siguen atacándonos no podremos llegar a sasuke espero y Itachi y mi sensei lleguen a tiempo) 

*mientras tanto con sasuke* 

Sasuke logra sentir un viento fuerte. 

Sasuke:(me estan sigueindo y al parecer casi me alcanzan…) Pero no me importa ya casi llego.

/de regreso con naruto y los demás/

Naruto logra soltarse del anbu y nuevamente aprovecha la energía de la naturaleza para derrotarle ahora solo quedaban 2 anbus de raíz.

Shikamaru:(creo que logre entender lo que planean los de anbu)

Neji: naruto tranquílate.

Shikamaru: todos ustedes síganme rápido!*todos comienzan a correr detrás de shikamaru.

Naruto: que sucede…shikamaru porque nos retiramos. 

Shikamaru: su plan de ellos es retrasarnos para encontrar a sasuke su meta es qu sasuke vaya con orochimaru naruto debemos apresuranos además ellos ahorita acudirán a sus dos compañeros que tu derrotastes. 

Naruto: ya veo es verdad. 

Neji comienza utilizar su poder para poder buscar a sasuke pero este no logra encontrarlo al parecer sasuke ya se encontraba fuera de su alcanze. 

Neji: no logro ver a sasuke…

naruto: eso signfica que ya salió de la frontera del fuego y esta en territorios enemgios ay que apresurarnos. 

*de pronto los anbus logran alcanzarlos y estos comienzan a atacar logrando herir a cejotas y además a Tenten lo cual shikamaru y neji le dicen a naruto que continue pero este"maldición*se transforma en modo chakra del kyubi"*esta transformación sorprende alos anbus de raíz los cuales deciden acabar con lee y Tenten pero naruto rápidamente los derriba a todos y después crea 4 rasengans los cuales con eso logra derrotar alos anbus dejando impactados a sus compañeros con tal poder que ha conseguido. 

Naruto: se encuentran bien? 

Lee: si no te preocupes por nosotros naruto debemos continuar…

Tenten: hai… 

Naruto: sigamos todos juntos andando…no creo que logren levantarse después de esto.*logran retirarse de ese lugar dejando los 4 anbus derrotados* 

/con sasuke/

Sasuke ya habia salido de las fronteras del fuego y ahora se diriga a una gran torre abandonada no muy lejos de las fronteras al parecer ahí se encontraba orochimaru.

Orochimaru habia recibido un mensaje de danzo lo cual este le decía que sasuke el uchiha iva en camino hacia el.

Sasuke rápidamente entra ala torre y la escala asta el ultimo piso lo cual al salir al techo se encuentra a un ninja.

?: tu eres sasuke uchiha…? Si eres tu entonces te estaba esperando. 

Sasuke: asi que tu eres orochimaru…

orochimaru: asi es yo soy orochimaru, buscabas algo?

Sasuke: yo buscaba poder para tener este mundo en mi puño.

Orochimaru: vaya eres muy prometedor sasuke…. 

*mientras tanto afuera de la torre habían llegado Itachi y jiraiya*

Jiraiya: asi que aquí se encontraba orochimaru…

Itachi: sasuke debe estar arriba jiraiya debemos pararle.

Jiraiya: estoy de acuerdo contigo Itachi andando…

Itachi: ustedes síganme andando!

*con sasuke y orochimaru*

Sasuke: dame poder orochimaru. 

Orochimaru rápidamente se dirige hacia sasuke logrando colocarle la marca de la maldición. 

Sasuke: rápidamente comienza a sentirse diferente y comeinza a quejarse del dolor del cuello.

Rapidamente jiraiya e Itachi junto con los demás uchihas logran subir la torre y asta arriba logran toparse con orochimaru y sasuke.

Itachi: sasuke!

Orochimaru: vaya tienes visitas sasuke…*risa maléfica*

Jiraiya: orochimaru…que le has hecho!*tono serio*

Orochimaru: le di poder…y el se los demostrara. 

Itachi: asi que el es orochimaru, que le has hecho ami hermano*poniéndose en posición de ataque junto a los demás miembros*

Orochimaru: *risa* le di a sasuke lo que deseaba.

Sasuke: no te metas Itachi en esto…

Itachi: sasuke nuestro padre y madre estan preocupados por ti, debes regresar a la aldea ahora.

Jiraiya:(esto es malo orochimaru lo consiguió tenerlo de su parte llegamos tarde..no me queda mas opción que enfrentarme a ellos junto con la ayuda de estos shinobis quizás lo derrotemos y traiganmos a sasuke.)

Sasuke: cállate hermano yo no regresare, almenos no aun asta que haiga conseguido mi objetivo. 

Itachi: sasuke entonces yo te derrotare.

Sasuke: Intentalo veras que yo soy mas fuerte que tu ahora.. esta vez no perderé ante poder es increíble lo siento por todo mi cuerpo pero aun asi no es suficiente.*activa su mangekyou sharingan lo cual mira a los demás miembros que estaban con el*

Jiraiya(esto es malo intentara atacarnos)

Sasuke rápidamente utiliza su jutsu de los uchihas"Katon bola de fuego"*lo cual crea una inmensa bola lo cual va dirigida hacia Itachi y los demás miembros pero para sorpresa de el ellos contra atacaron y lograron que la bola no se acercara de mas.*booom*

Jiraiaya:(ese uchiha se ha vuelto muy fuerte)

*de pronto sasuke logra crear el chidori y para sorpresa de Itachi este logra aparecer detrás de los demás miembros aniquilándolos por completo enfrente de sus ojos.

Itachi: sasuke que has hecho!*activa su mangekyou sharigan* "ahora solo faltas tu hermano"*rápidamente jiraiya acude a Itachi logrando invocar un sapo que con su lengua logra rescatar a Itachi colocándolo alado suyo.

Sasuke: maldición viejo no te metas o también tu moriras. 

Orochimaru: dejalos jiraiya o quieres que yo también participe en la pelea *risa*

Sasuke: esto es perfecto no esta nada mal la idea orochimaru encárgate del viejo y yo del ultimo uchiha que sobrevivió.

Jiriaya: Itachi preparate que al parecer los planes han cambiado un poco y solo estamos tu y yo….contra ellos dos.

WOW QUE PASARA CON JIRAIYA Y ITACHI ACASO ELLOS SERAN LO SUFICIENTE MENTE FUERTE PARA DERROTARLOS Y TRAER DE VUELTA A SASUKE O ACASO SASUKE Y OROCHIMARU SERAN LOS VENCEDORES DE ESTA A TIEMPO NARUTO Y LOS DEMAS MIEMBROS, ACASO NO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE NARUTO SALIO DE LA ALDEA JUNTO CON LOS DEMAS NINJAS, QUE TRAMARA SHION PARA HACER QUE NO SE CUMPLA LA VISION QUE TUVO RECIEN … NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO FIC PARA SACARSE DE DUDAS UN GRAN SALUDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA AGRADADO LA HISTORIA SALE SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO. 


	25. Capitulo 25: El Combate Sannin Y Uchiha

CAPITULO 25: EL ENFRENTAMIENTO SANNIN Y UCHIHA,REVELACIONES NAMIKAZE. TEMPORADA 3 CAP: 6

Itachi aun estaba sorprendido sasuke en verdad intento asesinarlo ahora no tenia dudas de que quizás el mato a shisui. 

Itachi: sasuke te has metido en grandes problemas ahora si.*mirada seria* 

Jiraiya: Itachi controlate no dejes que tu furia te invada por tus camaradas caidos ya encontraremos la forma de derrotarlos.

Orochimaru:*risa maléfica* Ay jiriaya viejo amigo se nota que no has cambiado en nada.

Jiraiya:(ese ninja llamado sasuke utilizo un buen movimiento para distraer a todos y asi acabar con todos ellos de golpe pero su objetivo era Itachi asi que elimino a todos ellos para que no estorbaran con la verdadera pelea.) Itachi ahora ellos son un par muy peligroso debemos tener cuidado. 

Itachi solo asciende y espera a jiraiya.

Orochimaru rápidamente utiliza un jutsu de invocación logrando invocar a una serpiente de 3 cabezas*se lanza hacia jiraiya* Sasuke quiero que me dejes a jiraiya tu encárgate de tu hermano! 

Sasuke: por supuesto! Aunque es una lastima que no tenga ese gusto de utilizar este nuevo poder que obtuve para matar a un sannin que es considerado una leyenda en nuestra aldea. 

Rapidamente la serpiente de 3 cabezas comienza a atacar y destruir la torre la cual esta comienza a caer y los ninjas ahora se encontraban en el suelo junto ala torre destruida por completo. 

Itachi logro escapar al ataque de la serpiente pero ahora se enfrentaba a su hermano sasuke lo cual estaban chocando sus katanas los dos./clash/ 

Jiraiya: debo detener la serpiente lo mas rápido que pueda."Jutsu estilo de tierra pantano oscuro" logrando invocar un gran charco donde la serpiente se comenzó a hundir sin salida.

orochimaru: maldición maldito jiraiya*se retira de la serpiente que se estaba hundiendo en el pantano.

Rapidamente jiraiya le sigue el paso colocándose a cierta distancia de el. 

Jiraiya: vaya viejo amigo que te pareció aun no pierdo el toque. 

Mientras tanto sasuke y Itachi seguían combatiendo con sus katanas sasuke comenzó a irritarse y comenzó a lanzarle los shurikens los cuales Itachi lograba evitar con suma facilidad.

Mientras que orochimaru logra tirar de su brazo varias serpientes las cuales se dirigan a jiraiya.

Jiraiya: "arte ninja aguja" lo cual rápidamente su cabello se transformo puntiagudo logrado destruir a todas las serpientes que ivan dirigidas hacia el.

orochimaru: vaya jiraiya parece que lo patético se te a quitado un poco con el paso de los años entonces llego la hora de dejar de jugar y comenzar a pelear enserio.

Orochimaru rápidamente hace señas lo cual logra utilizar su jutsu "resucitación"*esta técnica logra llamar la atención a sasuke*"El 1ero y el 2do"*risa maléfica* 

Jiraiya: Pero que!(a invocado 2 ataules que signfica esto…aun asi que llevan adentro…)*los ataules comienzan a abrirse dejando salir mucho humo, al parecer son 2 ninjas*

itachi y sasuke que estaban combatiendo lograron ver los ataules y los dos que logro invocar orochimaru.

Itachi:(no puede ser esos son!)Sasuke ataca a Itachi nuevamente"no te distraigas hermano "(a decir vrd yo también estoy sorprendido pero no me dejare vencer por Itachi)

Orochimaru: ahora que aras jiraiya..*risa maléfica* contra ellos..

Jiraiya:(no puede ser son los anteriores hokages….)*impactado* ambos ninjas salen del ataul.

Hashirama Senju: A pasado mucho tiempo*sorprendido de ver a un ninja de konoha frente a el*

Tobirama Senju: al parecer alguien le ha sido fácil utilizar mi jutsu de resureccion.(viendo a jiraiya)

Jiraiya esta vez se prepara sabe que no tendrá esperanzas enfrentando a los anteriores hokages los mas poderosos shinobis de la aldea de la hoja. 

Jiraiya:(resucitación un jutsu prohbido del segundo hokage…) orochimaru te has burlado de los anteriores hokages ahora mismo los derrotare para acabar contigo de una buena vez.

Tobirama senju:(asi que orochimaru es el sujeto que nos resucito…) 

Hashirama: parece que tu el de atrás utilizastes una técnica prohibida y nos regresastes a este mundo.

Tobirama senju: eres un maldito…*tono serio*

Hashirama: oye tu te advierto que si no peleas con todas tus fuerzas es muy probable que fracases.*rápidamente se aproxima orochimaru y les coloca un kunai con un sello lo cual los introduce en sus mentes lo cual ellos pierden completamente sus emociones. Ahora son maquinas a matar.

Orochimaru: que comienze la verdadera pelea*lanza a sus nuevas marionetas al ataque hacia jiraiya* 

*con sasuke e Itachi* 

Estos dos porfin toman distancia. 

Itachi estaba preocupado por el sannin sabia que el ahora estaba en aprietos y tendría que ir a ayudarle pero sasuke no le dejaría ir.

Sasuke: que tanto miras con ese sharigan Itachi….yo soy tu oponente o crees que sigo siendo débil y haras lo que se te plasca.*de pronto Itachi aparece delante de el golpeándolo y logrando hacer que sasuke tirara su Katana. 

Sasuke: maldición Chidori*comienza dirigirse hacia Itachi" chidori naggan" logrando impactarlo en el area que se encontraba Itachi, este logra esquivar el ataque pero para sorpresa de Itachi sasuke ya lo estaba esperando con su Katana para matarle lo cual sasuke rápidamente le encaja su Katana logrando asesinar a Itachi.

Itachi: te has vuelto muy fuerte hermano…*le hace señas lo cual le enseña que el verdadero Itachi esta al otro lado de el viéndolo* 

Sasuke*liberar* Maldicion genjutsu….Sasuke ahora rápidamente saco varios shurikens y los comenzó a lanzar hacia Itachi lo cual este también contra ataco usando también unos shurikens.

/mientras tanto con jiraiya y orochimaru/ 

Rapidamente los dos hokages comenzaron a atacar físicamente a jiraiya lo cual este resistía los golpes.

Rapidamente Tobirama comenzó a lanzarle varios kunais a jiraiya lo cual este logra esquivarlos fácilmente y logra golpear a hashirama y alejarlo.

Jiraiya logra ver que tobirama se a descuidado y se dirige contra el logreando crear un rasengan  
Tobirama se pone en modo defensivo pero jiraiya logra golpearlo asiendo posible que bajara la guardia y logrando impactarle el rasengan*booom* logrando destruirle su mano derecha.

Jiraiya logra alejarse rápidamente.

Jiraiya:(solo logre destruirle el brazo bueno si destruyo el otro no seria problema entonces…)*de pronto hashirama logra llegar sorpresivamente detrás de el lo cual no tarda en reaccionar a tiempo para defender y este logra darle 5 golpes demasiados fuertes el ultimo el de la cara lo hace caer al piso.

Jiraiya comenzó a escupir sangre.."maldición me descuide…."*observa al 2do hokage como se le repone su brazo destruido*(son inmortales…?)

hashirama senju:"jutsu secreto resurgimiento del bosque profundo"*logrando hacer que el lugar donde se encontraran comenzara a aparecer arboles nuevos y raizes de troncos gigante pero estos comenzaron a tomar vida.

Jiraiya: estoy en aprietos…

sasuke e Itachi que estaban cerca del lugar también se vieron afectos por el justsu del primero hokage lo cual ahora se comenzaron a preocuparse por ellos asta que el jutsu acabara. Rapidamente los brazos de los arboles lograron atrapar a jiraiya enraizándolo para que no escapara.

Orochimaru: mirate nomas jiraiya como estas…al parecer creo que yo e ganado *risa maléfica* 

Jiraiya rápidamente logra safarse su brazo derecho asiendo que su mano derecha genere chakra y comienza a concentrar su chakra , de pronto muerde su dedo y este consigue logrando tocar el tronco" jutsu de invocacion" logrando invocar al jefe sapo AL PODEROSO GAMABUNTA. Logrando cortar los arboles y los troncos que estaban a su alrededor.

Orochimaru: otro fastidio mas que tengo que soportar…tan difícil es que te rindas viejo amigo. 

Rapidamente Jiraiya logra ponerse en la cabeza del jefe sapo. 

Gamabunta: mira nomas es orochimaru…vaya y tu estas muy débil pero que es esto..*sorprendido al ver a los hokages…*Que significa esto al parecer son los hokages…*lanza una poderosa bomba de agua la cual impacta la primer hokage destruendole la pierna izquierda pero para sorpresa de este sele volvió a reconstruir. 

Tobirama que ya habia recuperado su brazo se puso a dirigirse a atacar al gigante sapo.

Gamabunta: acaso ellos son inmortales  
Jiraiya: asi parece amigo debemos encontrar una solucion ante esto o estaremos perdidos.

Tobirama senju: Estilo de agua: dragon de agua *logrando invocar un poderoso dragon que se diriga a jiraiya y a Gamabunta

Hashirama senju ya se habia recuperado" Estilo de madera: dragon de madera"*atacándole desde por atrás.

Jiraiya: esto es malo nos acoralaron Gamabunta ataca al estilo de madera de atrás yo al dragon de agua.

Gamabunta logra rápidamente dirigirse al ataque de hashirama con su espada tratando de cortar la madera muy rápido mientras que jiraiya se sostenía lo mas que podía de la cabeza de Gamabunta contra atacando con una poderosa llama de fuego para frenar el ataque del 2do hokage.*booom* mientras que Gamabunta logro evitar el ataque del estilo de madera.

Jiraiya: gamabunta tengo un plan pero debo reunir chakra para poder invocar alos dos sabios entrare en modo ermitaño.

Gamabunta: quieres que gane tiempo en lo que reunes la energía suficiente cierto?

Jiraiya: asi es porfavor Gamabunta solo asi quizás podamos derrotarles. 

Orochimaru: vaya logro resistir los ataques de los dos hokages al mismo tiempo pero no siempre la suerte lo acompañara *risa maléfica*

*mientras tanto con Itachi y sasuke*

Itachi:(debo darme prisa e ir a ayudar a jiraiya)*rápidamente termina de lanzar los últimos shurikens que le quedaba y se lanza sasuke logrando que este también le atacara con la Katana pero Itachi logra sostenerle con toda su fuerza.

Sasuke: maldito seas Itachi*de pronto para sorpresa de este aparece itachi arriba de el con varios kunais*(clon de sombra no vi en que momento lo utilizo…) Rapidamente gracias al poder de la marca que le entrego orochimaru sale una serpiente logrando cubrir a sasuke y morir en su lugar. 

Itachi:(esa es la marca de la maldición escuche hablar de ella…)*sasuke nuevamente aparece detrás de Itachi logrando acabar con el pero este era el clon para su sorpresa.

Sasuke: Toma esto*señas rápidamente* Katon logrando atacarle con su poderosa bola de fuego. 

Itachi logra esquivarlo y nuevamente toma distancia hacia el.*ambos ninjas al mismo tiempo atacaron con su katon* El ataque estaba crucial pero al final el ataque de sasuke derroto el ataque de Itachi pero este utiliza el amaterasu y sasuke rápidamente también lanza el suyo logrando que las llamas de Itachi y sasuke desaparecieran. 

Sasuke: (maldición tendre que usar el poder del Susano y combinarlo con este nuevo poder que e obtenido….o también puedo utilizar este jutsu especial que e aprendido…) 

Itachi:(sasuke es muy habilidoso pero tengo que detenerlo rápido o esto se podría complicar aun mas de lo que ya esta….)

Sasuke ahora se le ocurrió un nuevo plan el ataque definitivo para acabar con Itachi.*nuevamente utiliza el katon pero esta vez el ataque ataco hacia el cielo dejando algo sorprendido a Itachi. 

Itachi:(que tramara sasuke…..) Sasuke…te falta chakra ya no podras continuar por mucho tiempo….los dos estamos concientes de eso.. además no sabes lo que trama orochimaru contigo y ese es el motivo por lo cual no te e derrotado el quiere que tu seas su recipiente hermano…

Sasuke: poder es solo lo que me interesa itachi lo demás todo me da igual…

Itachi: sasuke basta ay que regresar a casa….

Sasuke: preparate para tu derrota*crea un chidori* Yo la sombra de nuestra familia y de mi padre principalmente te asesinare a ti Itachi acabare de una vez con todo esto.

De pronto el clima cambio y comenzó a llover.

Itachi:(que pensara lograr con ese ataque….)  
Sasuke: preparate hermano para tu muerte!

*de pronto comenzó a caer varios truenos en el lugar 

Itachi:(ahora lo entiendo creo nubes de trueno..) 

Sasuke comenzó a reunir la energía de su elemento rayo con el poder de su chidori  
El nombre de esta poderosa técnica hermano se llama Kirin el dragon.*aparece el dragon del rayo*

Sasuke manda al poderoso kirin a destruir a su hermano*de pronto hay una gran explosión en el lugar**booooom* 

El area se hizo un completo desastre. Itachi salio disparado y cae.

Sasuke: lo logre te mate Itachi*risa*

Itachi: esa era mi muerte sasuke no digas tonterías…*risa*

*con jiraiya y orochimaru*

Tanto como orochimaru y Jiraiya se sorprenden de ver una técnica de esas lanzada.

Jiraiya: (puedo ver que itachi la esta llevando difícil con sasuke sera dificil convencerlo para regresar a casa espero y se encuentre bien.) Genial ahora lluvia…Bueno comenzemos los dos son tuyos Gamabunta.*invoca 3 clones para atacar a los hokages*

orochimaru: cual sera el plan de jiraiya *risa* No te servirá de nada viejo amigo.

*con sasuke y Itachi*

Sasuke: no puede ser sobrevivistes pero como! 

Itachi: te has hecho fuerte hermano*activa su Susano* tanto que me has llevado a usar esta poderosa arma de mi arsenal llamada Susano(si no hubiera sido por esta técnica estaría muerto…)

Sasuke comienza a enojarse consigo mismo pero de pronto al igual que su hermano sasuke logra también invocar los poderes del susanoo.

Itachi:(asi que sasuke también logro obtener los poderes del Susano ya veo no era un rumor después de todo…) Al parecer esto aun no acaba hermano….*el Susano de Itachi paso a la 2da forma. Lo cual también lo hace el Susano de sasuke.

Sasuke furioso logra atacarle con su Susano y este el Susano de Itachi logra hacerle frente demasiado fácil.

*mientras tanto con jiraiya y orochimaru.

El 2do hokage rápidamente se dirige hacia el sapo logrando este utilizar uno de los jutsus mas poderosos que tiene" estilo de agua: mordisco explosivo dragon acuatico lo cual aparece un enorme remolino y sale un dragon disparado hacia Gamabunta dándole varios golpes y al final impactándose contra el haciendo que cayera. 

Gamabunta cayo sumamente herido al suelo se miraba que no aguantaría otro de los poderosos jutsus del 2do hokage. 

Jiraiya que se encontraba reuniendo la energía natural mientras que sus clones peleaban físicamente con el 1er hokage sabia que no tenia esperanzas.

Tobirama senju: Jutsu Bomba de papel Tandem!*logra crear un poderoso charco de agua alrededor de donde Gamabunta estaba asiéndole que estuviera adentro y este rápidamente se dirige hacia el colocando varios papeles bomba logrando salir del estanque facilmente para finalizar dando señal haciendo explotar los papeles.*boooom* 

Gamabunta sale volando por los aires y nuevamente cayendo al suelo mas que derrotado esta vez.

Jiraiya: Gamabunta!

orochimaru: *risa* Mirate nomas has perdido a tu amigo ahora que haras jiraiya… 

Tobirama senju: estilo de agua barrera de agua*lanzando otra ola mas de agua logrando hacer que Gamabunta desapareciera del lugar. 

Ahora este se dirigia hacia jiraiya junto a hashirama que ya habia acabado con los clones. 

Orochimaru: este es tu fin amigo mio *risa maléfica* Yo e ganado! Tras que te maten ire por sasuke!

De pronto al momento que se acercaron hashirama y tobirama estos fueron lanzados lejos y destruidos.(comenzaron a reconstruirse)

Orochimaru: pero que!(maldición ese cretino de jiraiya )

Ma: porque siempre nos invocas en lugares feos como este chico..*suspirando* Conrazon bunta siempre se molesta contigo cuando le invocas..

Pa: no seas asi ma…tan duro con jiraiya-chan tiene sus razones además mira… lo que tenemos en frente.

Jiraiya: yo en verdad me siento avergonzado por eso pido disculpas jefe y señora.. 

Ma: pa mira si mis ojos no me engañan esos son los hokages…*sorprendida*

Pa: es verdad….*sorprendido* 

Jiraiya: mi oponente es orochimaru y utilizo el jutsu de resureccion justo ahora estoy enfrentando a los anteriores hokages… 

Orochimaru:(ya veo utilizara la energía del ermitaño para hacerme frente pero no podrá derrotarme, era por eso que su invocación paso por esos problemas para sacar a esos dos…incluso su rostro sufrió una transformación…)

Jiraiya: cuento con su ayuda para detener ami compañero orochimaru.

Orochimaru: hokages adelante!*nuevamente los dos hokages se dirigierona jiraiya. Lo cual el sapo verde lanza un chorro de agua logrando derribar a hashirama.

Esta vez jiraiya se dirige hacia tobirama dándole una fuerte patada mandándolo lejos*boom*

Ma: agamoslo chico tira el aciete nosotros lo aremos frito.

Rapidamente Jiraiya lanza el "arte ermitaño baño de aciete hirviendo conocido como senpou goemon" logrando dirigirse a hashirama lo cual lo destruye completamente.*boom*

Orochimaru:(maldicion se volvió mas fuerte…)  
Ahora que orochimaru no contaba con sus dos marionetas jiraiya creo un rasengan colosal "chou Oodama rasengan" lo cual se dirigió directamente al sannin que lo recibe.

Orochimaru:(maldición)*booom* Orohcimaru logra caer lo cual jiriaya rápidamente ataca"toma esto orochimaru"descarga de agujas" comenzó a lanzarle agujas de su cabello puntiagudo al cuerpo de orochimaru que se encontraba débil"

Orochimaru logro mudar de cuerpo regresado con otro y logrado esquivar las agujas fácilmente.

Orochimaru: no creas que con eso me mataras jiraiya*risa*

/mientras tanto con naruto y los demás/

Naruto: neji que puedes ver falta mucho?

Neji: falta un poco mas apenas llegaremos a la frontera del país del fuego saliendo de esa frontera tomara unos 15minutos mas.

Shikamaru: no te desesperes naruto los alcanzaremos no te preocupes.

Tenten: hai!

Lee: no te preocupes naruto llegaremos a tiempo.

/de regreso con sasuke e Itachi/

La pelea de los dos susanos al parecer no tenían fin seguían combatiendo hasta que de pronto sasuke logra que la marca de maldición se fusionara con el Susano creando un senjutsu Susano logrando que su Susano fuera mas fuerte y atacara mas agresivamente al Susano de Itachi pero para sorpresa de este Itachi logra aun resistiré pero de pronto Itachi escupió sangre de su boca logrando asi perder el poder del Susano.

Itachi:(sasuke…me debilito mucho pero aun no debo rendirme…)

Sasuke que ya se encontraba agotado perdió la transformación. Pero este aun podía moverse pero Itachi estaba escupiendo demasiada sangre.*sasuke aprovecha el momento para lanzare un kunai con un papel bomba lo cual explota y Itachi lo recibe pero este aun logro invocar el poder de su Susano.

Sasuke:(maldición el me derrotara….ya no poseo mas chakra….estoy demasiado débil…*suspirando* 

De pronto sasuke recoje su Katana y se dirige hacia Itachi lo cual ataca al Susano pero este sale volando.

Itachi: tu hermano vendrás conmigo pero de pronto Itachi pierde el conocimiento y cae…  
Sasuke quedo impactado al ver que su hermano Itachi cayo frente a el…. 

Itachi:(no puede ser, estoy demasiado débil….)*estaba cerrando los ojos*

/con jiraiya y orochimaru/

Orochimaru: al parecer sasuke derroto a su hermano Itachi ahora solo faltas tu.

Jiraiya:(No puedo creerlo sasuke venció a Itachi…)

*sasuke rápidamente se levanta y con la poca fuerza que le queda se dirige con orochimaru logrando llegar a tiempo viendo que jiraiya habia sufrido una transformación y los hokages apenas estaban recuperándose después de haber sido destruidos.

Sasuke:(ese sannin es mas poderoso que orochimaru…)

Orochimaru: sasuke parece que te divertistes…*sonrisa maléfica* 

Sasuke: orochimaru derrotemoslo para irnos de aquí cuanto antes. Asi nos vamos de este lugar.

Jiraiya: crees que yo te dejare ir sasuke?

Pa: ese es un uchiha…  
Ma: es verdad debemos tener cuidado.

Sasuke:(creo que si lo utilizo quedare demasiado débil confiare en este tal orochimaru)"amaterasu"*logrando quemar todo el lugar asiendo que jiraiya no pudiera pasar hacia ellos.

Orochimaru se sorprende por el ataque repetino de sasuke logra verle que este esta a punto de caer lo cual logra detenerlo y cargarlo.

Jiraiya: ese mocoso!(utilizo las flamas negras para que no pudiera cruzar ante ellos sabe bien que las flamas negras lo consumiran todo.

Orochimaru rápidamente retira a los hokages asiéndolos que estos regresaran a sus ataules…"vaya sasuke-kun tu en verdad tienes varios misterios que pronto voy a descubrir.*voltea a ver a jiriaya*"Ahora jiraiya te dejare vivo solo por esta vez pero la próxima vez que te vea te matare…*risa maléfica*

Jiraiya: orochimaru no iras a ningún lado.*intenta apagar las llamas negras con un jutsu de agua pero este era inútil las llamas no se apagaban.

De pronto sasuke junto con orochimaru logran escapar del lugar dejando a jiraiya ahí tratando de buscar la manera para poder pasar.

Jiraiya:(maldición estan escapando…)*puedo sentir la presencia de varios ninjas que se acercan acaso minato mando a naruto y a los demás para ayudar?**suspirando*

Jiraiya: ustedes dos gracias por la ayuda mas tarde platicare con ustedes en el monte Myoboku pueden retirarse..(Itachi espero que estes con vida)*ambos sapos desaparecen y rápidamente jiraiya se dirigió a donde se encontraba Itachi.

/mientras tanto con naruto y compañía/ 

Neji: ya casi llegamos. 

Naruto:(puedo ver una torre destruida por completo que habrá pasado, seguirán combatiendo porque neji no nos cuenta nada…)

Shikamaru: ya casi llegamos andando. 

*llegaron ala torre destruida* 

Naruto y los demás compañeros estaban sorprendidos ante tal destrucion masiva que esta en el lugar al parecer hubo una increíble batalla. 

Rapidamente Neji utilizo su byakugan y lograron encontrar el cuerpo de Itachi y que además alguien estaba ahí con el.

Naruto:(Itachi…sasuke…)*rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba Itachi y para sorpresa de ellos ahí junto a el estaba el sannin de konoha*

Shikamaru: no puedo creerlo…esta muerto lord jiraiya..*impactado junto a los demás miembros que estaban ahí.

Naruto logra ver a Itachi gravemente herido pero este nomas se dirige su mirada a su maestro. 

Jiraiya: el aun esta vivo pero esta muy grave…*tono serio* 

Shikamaru: perfecto mandare mi halcón hacia el hokage para que nos manden ayuda..entonces…

Naruto se levanta y se transforma en modo chakra del kyubi combinando con el senjutsu.

Jiraiya:(esos ojos son del senjutsu).*impactado* 

Jiraiya y los demás vieron como naruto se habia transformado y al parecer estaba decidido a perseguir a sasuke.

Naruto:(lo encontré se dirige con orochimaru a una antigua base subterránea…)

Shikamaru se dirige hacia naruto lo cual le coloca su mano en su hombro. "naruto no te preocupes el hokage sabra que debemos hacer para enfrentarnos a sasuke, el sera uno de los buscados por konoha.

Neji: naruto no intentes ir solo….si es lo que piensas.(el chakra de naruto es inmenso…)

Shikamaru rápidamente dirigió una carta al hokage explicándole todo lo ocurrido y pidiendo rápidamente ayuda.

Naruto logra tranquilizarse y quita su transformación además de que este logra esperar a que su padre leyera la carta que shikamaru les envio.

Pasaron 30min desde que minato recibió el mensaje lo cual lo dejo algo impactado lo cual rápidamente envio un grupo jounin para encontrarlos rápidamente paso 1 hora donde los anbus y varios jounin de la aldea llegaron y escoltaron a los jóvenes llevándose también los cuerpos que habían encontrado ellos.

Naruto junto con los demás llegan a konoha, rápidamente se llevaron a Itachi al hospital donde tsunade lo atendió rápidamente mientras que los demás fueron recibidos en la oficina del hokage lo cual este escucha su resumen de porque salieron de la aldea a pesar de haber sabido que estaban en toque de queda pero después llegan los demás jounin cargando a todos los cuerpos que encontraron logrando esto tristecer minato por los que estaban muertos. Tambien logra hablarle a Fugaku lo cual este inmediatamente acude con varios uchihas para decirle que Itachi estaba gravemente herido en el hospital de konoha y que sasuke logro marcharse con orochimaru otro sannin de la aldea de la hoja, con tristeza en sus ojos minato dijo que hoy en la mañana daría una nueva misión para rescatar a sasuke y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea de konoha. Fugaku junto con los uchihas se retiran quedándose a solas con jiraiya para que este le contara su pelea con su antiguo compañero de la aldea de la hoja en la oficina dejando que los demás ninjas se retiraran y que los cuerpos los pusieran en ataules para el entierro de mañana…. 

Aun era de madrugada Naruto se encontraba furioso consigo mismo y estaba decidido a traer a sasuke de cualquier manera."sasuke….!" 

Kurama: oye mocoso se que este no es nuestro mundo pero porque no intentas ir a por el?  
Naruto: si eso tengo en mente y se que lo voy a lograr a que regrese a casa.

Kurama: entonces porque no vas? Sabes que tu eres mas fuerte además de que el mocoso no posse el poderoso rinnegan aprovecha ahorita. 

Naruto: es verdad pero recuerda que aquí los acontecimientos estan pasando diferentes además mi padre dijo que hoy en la mañana daría una misión para traerlo de vuelta y yo creo que quizás sere uno de los elegidos para tal misión y lo encontrare fácilmente.

Kurama: vaya mocoso me pregunto que estarían asiendo los tullos en nuestro mundo…

Naruto: es verdad acaso ellos estan tratando de buscarme….(Boruto…hinata…himawari…menma…)

/en la oficina del hokage/ 

Minato: entonces utilizo el jutsu de resureccion…..y peleastes con los anteriores hokages estoy sorprendido de que haigas salido con vida sensei…*impactado*

Jiraiya: asi es, en verdad yo crei que no tenia esperanzas pero aun asi no me di por vencido sasuke al parecer se las ingenio para escapar con orochimaru, utilizo el amaterasu, en verdad desconozco sus planes.  
Minato: …..sasuke….(al parecer sasuke se ha vuelto muy fuerte….su hermano Itachi quizás no quiso derrotarlo tan gravemente y eso hizo que se descuidara…) 

Jiraiya: además me lleve una gran sorpresa también minato, naruto ya domina el senjutsu…

Minato: que has dicho…*impactado*

/mientras tanto con orochimaru y sasuke/ 

Orochimaru: bienvenido sasuke a tu nuevo hogar.

Se encontraban en uno de los laboratorios que tenia orochimaru este se econtraba debajo tierra para llegar ahí tenían que pasar una barrera difícil de romper para cualquier ninja además de las trampas que habia en ese lugar. 

Sasuke: orochimaru…gracias por entregarme tu poder pero en verdad quede sorprendido con esa técnica… 

Orochimaru: con el edo- Tensei(resureccion)?*risa maléfica* Es un jutsu prohbido del 2do hokage… veras es muy fácil de hacer te enseñare…*le lanza un pergamino* 

Sasuke: asi que este pergamino contiene tal jutsu?

Orochimaru: asi es…veraz necesitamos a un ser vivo como sacrificio para el cascaron del muerto *risa maléfica* este es un jutsu de invocación sasuke. *saca un pergamino* Yo invocaría el alma de la persona que esta muerta en este pergamino. Para aser esto necesito tener una pequeña porción de la persona que yo quiero revivir ya sea su sangre, o algo que tenga que ver con esa persona ya que sin eso no servirá el edo Tensei. De cualquier manera si el alma no se encuentra en el mas alla o si esta sellada o en alguna otra parte, No podrían ser revividos.

Sasuke: ya veo….interesante.*de pronto observa unas células de una persona en cierto tubo* 

Orochimaru: estas células le pertenecen al primer hokage a hashirama senju.*risa maléfica* Con esto yo ahora poseo mas poder de lo normal. 

Sasuke: entonces si yo las introduzco en mi cuerpo podría volverme mas fuerte?

Orochimaru: podría ser posible eso *risa*

Sasuke: entonces que no se diga mas …. 

Orochimaru: vaya sasuke eres igual ami*risa* Me agradas pero a cambio de eso necesito que me entregues tu cuerpo. 

Sasuke: ya que me vuelva mas fuerte y derrote a cierta persona prometo entregártelo. 

Orochimaru: excelente entonces sígueme pronto tendras mas poder que nunca. Pero primero debes recuperarte, además de que apenas las células se estan exapandiendo necesitaran mas tiempo, pero igual te entrenare.*risa maléfica*

DE PRONTO LA MADRUGADA PASO Y YA ERA DE DIA EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA LOS ALDEANOS SALIAN NORMALMENTE A HACER SUS COMPRAS TAL CUAL SI FUERA UN DIA NORMAL.

Naruto logra esperar a que jiraiya saliera de la oficina para poder hablar con su padre lo cual en cuanto vio que jiraiya se habia retirado, el entra a la oficina.

MINATO SE ENCONTRABA LLENANDO UNOS PAPELES CUANDO NARUTO ENTRA SIN TOCAR.

Minato: Naruto…todo bien? 

Naruto: padre te pido que me des la misión de rescatar a sasuke uchiha, yo solo puedo traerlo de vuelta*mirada seria*

Minato que se encontraba acomodando ciertos papeles se detiene.

Minato:*suspira* Naruto no lo comprendes el ahora esta con orochimaru uno de los sannin al igual que jiraiya, Itachi el hermano de sasuke no pudo vencer a sasuke además de que orochimaru posse jutsus prohbidos y es igual de fuerte que jiraiya…

Naruto: padre*se transforma en modo chakra del kyubi* Yo lo traeré de vuelta…el es un compañero de la hoja no permitiré que caiga en las manos de orochimaru. 

Minato: Naruto te has vuelto muy fuerte ….incluso también escuche que derrotastes a Hiashi..

Naruto: te lo contaron?*quita su transformación*

Minato: Si Naruto..tu al igual que yo hemos pasado por duros momentos y a veces me siento triste de no poder estar contigo siempre…ni con tu madre…ya no paso mucho tiempo..*suspira* 

Naruto: de que hablas padre si tu salvastes a madre de los ninjas de la nube ase mucho tiempo..gracias a que mama tiraba su cabello y a ti te parecía genial…

Minato*impactado*(de donde saco esa información…kushina ni yo se lo hemos contado a nadie…) Estoy sorprendido que sepas eso, acaso sabes mas cosas de mi y de tu madre naruto? 

Naruto: bueno solamente eso…(que le sucede…)*lo mira desconcertado a su padre* 

Minato:*suspira* Creo que no te lo e contado pero yo era huérfano de esta aldea….*naruto quedo impactado al escuchar esto…*

Minato: asi como lo escuchas hijo yo era huérfano antes de entrar ala academia ninja….te contare mi historia naruto…..pocos miembros de la aldea de la hoja conocen mi historia…solamente jiraiya y tu madre saben todo de mi….los demás solo una parte conocen…

Naruto: te escucho toma asiento en una silla de ahí. 

/RELATO DE MINATO…../

KONOHA DESPUES DE FINALIZAR LA 2DA GRAN GUERRA NINJA ROSTROS DE HOKAGES, HASHIRAMA, TOBIRAMA Y HIRUZEN.

*bosques de konoha*  
se encontraba un chico rubio entrenando con unos kunais además de que también practicaba a moldear chakra. Duro un buen rato entrenando hasta que decidio regresar a la aldea… 

*EN LAS CALLES DE KONOHA*

Un chico rubio con ojos azules pantalones rotos y una camisa rasgada se encontraba en una tienda de artefactos ninja lo cual las observaba fijamente como los adultos las usaban para pelear entre ese lugar se encontraba mucha gente viendo el espectáculo de adentro. 

Minato: wow que genial espero yo algún dia hacer lo que ellos hacen*logra ver un palo tirado en el suelo* Aunque quizás estoy de suerte.*toma el palo tirado en el suelo y comienza a moverlo tal como lo hacen los que estaban enfrentándose*

*uno de los legendarios sannin pasaba por ahí…..*

Jiraiya: vaya, porfin ay un poco de paz en la aldea*recuerda la muerte de dan y tsunade no se ha recuperado de esa caída* Maldicion..*de pronto mira al chico rubio asiendo unos movimientos fabulosos* Pero que es eso un gennin?*risa*

DE PRONTO VARIAS PERSONAS FUERON HACIA EL NIÑO LO CUAL COMENZARON A APLAUDIRLE POR TAL DEMOSTRACION.

Jiraiya:(ese crio tiene talento).

Minato:(genial logre hacerlo como los adultos)*termina minato de realizar sus movimientos y al final dice*"YO soy minato Namikaze"!

Jiraiya: Namikaze? Interesante….*la gente de pronto le da algo de dinero al namikaze lo cual este rápidamente se retira de ese lugar saltando de las casas dejando aun mas sorprendido al sannin de konoha.

Minato de pronto logra llegar a un callejón donde se acuesta entre unas cajas."no estuvo tan mal mi dia de hoy"*sonriendo* 

¿?: Oye tu niño.

Minato se asusto ante tal presencia del sannin.

Rapidamente se coloca una mascara que tenia y toma el palo y lo comienza a atacar"no dejare que te lleves mi dinero" 

Jiraiya logra desviar todos los ataques del chico rubio dejándolo que este se cansara.

Minato:(quien sera este sujeto por lo que veo no quiere hacerme daño). 

Jiraiya: ya basta,*le golpea la cabeza, logrando que este cayera al suelo , además que su mascara se cayo y se sentara* Solo vine a felicitarte y además porque estaba sorprendido de tus movimientos pero ahora pude ver que también te sabes defender bien niño. Tienes un gran talento mocoso no lo desperdicies aquí, ve e inscríbete en la academia ninja asi aprenderas a usar jutsus.

Minato: de verdad usted cree que yo pueda lograrlo?*logra ver un pergamino que tenia jiraiya*

Jiraiya: por supuesto mocoso*le entrega algo de comida y poco dinero*Seras un talentoso ninja ya lo veras..

Minato logra poner una enorme cara de felicdad." Muchas gracias señor…nose como agradecerle.

Jiraiya: *risa* No te preocupes ya me lo pagaras después. Minato se le lanza a jiraiya lo cual le da un abrazo.

Minato: muchas gracias, deberas!*sonriendo**sin darse cuenta minato habia tomado el pergamino*

Jiraiya: oye ya te dije que te bajaras no es para tanto pero en verdad si quieres ser un ninja demuéstramelo que tu eres en verdad digno.(recuerda a konan yahiko y nagato.) Bueno cuidate me retiro. Jiraiya estaba a punto de irse cuando minato le habla y le enseña el pergamino. 

Minato: gracias ahora me quedare con esto!*desaparece de la vista de jiraiya*

Jiraiya:(eso era un clon de sombra….) EY mocoso espera! 

Rapidamente jiraiya logra alcanzarlo pero para sorpresa de jiraiya minato ya le habia lanzado el pergamino logrando escapar y perder al sannin de la vista.

Minato con ese dinero rápidamente fue y se compra nueva ropa y además se dirigió a la academia ninja para inscribirse donde este misterioso señor le cambio su destino.

1 semana antes de entrar a la academia ninja los nuevos niños tomarian un paseo para dirigirse al país del remolino. Minato logra infiltrarse ahí ya que no tenia dinero para poder pagar pero aun asi el logro infiltrarse y llegar a ese lugar. 

Al llegar al país del remolino fueron recibidos por varios ninjas de ahí entre ellos el líder Uzumaki ichizoku que ya tenia una edad avanzada.

Los lideres de konoha cuidaron de los niños y estos fueron a recorrer los lugares de zona turística mientras que minato logra salir sin ser descubierto de donde se habia escondido y se dirigio al templo donde no habia nadie.

Minato: estas escrituras …son sellos para sellar criaturas…*logra ver un pequeño hueco en cierta pared y decide tocarla lo cual logra abrirse un pasaje.*el decide entrar al lugar

*de pronto alguien le toca la espalda a minato lo cual este se espanta*

Minato:*rápidamente saca un kunai de su bolsa y se pone en modo de defensa* quien eres tu…(no vi su presencia en este lugar…)

Ichizoku: hola …eres un chico interesante…pude ver abristes la puerta secreta del templo además de que te escondias de los demás de konoha y comprendistes que son jutsus de sello para las criaturas.*cierra la pared con un jutsu* 

Minato:*guarda su kunai* se dio cuenta de eso? Es que yo*pone una cara de tristeza*….no tenia dinero para venir a este lugar, además de que soy huérfano, solo quería conocer este sitio…además me llamo la atención ciertos jutsus.

Ichizoku: además de que eres muy hábil estoy sorprendido de que haigas entendido estas escrituras de los sellos de criaturas. Puede ver que te espera un gran futuro niño como te llamas? 

Minato: gracias por sus palabras señor , me llamo minato namikaze. 

Ichizoku: Te gustaría aprender sellos para sellar criaturas..?

Minato: si me gustaría pero aun asi no tengo suficiente destreza…

Ichizoku: siento que no sera la ultima vez que vengas aquí, ve regresa a casa y cuando vuelvas *le entrega un pergamino* sabras lo que debas hacer no lo pierdas joven.*desaparece de la vista de minato* 

Minato: gracias …*sonriendo* 

DESPUES DE ESO MINATO LOGRO NUEVAMENTE ESCABULLIRSE Y DIRIGIRSE CON LOS DEMAS A KONOHA LO CUAL YA ESTABA LISTO PARA ENTRAR A LA ACADEMIA NINJA.

ANTES DE ENTRAR MINATO YA TENIA UN EQUIPO NINJA SU KUNAI Y OTRAS COSAS MAS POR LO CUAL DECIDIDO ENTRENARSE BIEN HASTA QUE LLEGARA EL MOMENTO DE LA IVA A BIBLIO TECAS Y ESTUDIABA LOS JUTSUS QUE SE LE HACIAN INTERESANTES LOGRANDO DOMINAR VARIOS.

1er dia academia ninja

RAPIDAMENTE ESE DIA MINATO SE COLOCO LA ROPA NUEVA QUE TENIA LISTA AHORA SI ESTABA MUY EMOCIONADO HOY SERIA EL DIA QUE APRENDERIA JUTSUS Y SERIA UNA AYUDA INCREIBLE PARA LA ALDEA.

Minato rápidamente iva corriendo ala academia con una mochila que le habían regalado lleno de comida.

Al llegar a la academia ninja habían varios estudiantes ahí entre ellos el hijo del hokage asuma Sarutobi, Fugaku, Hiashi y entre varios mas.

Fugaku: hoy sera el dia donde venceré a todos *risa*

Hiashi: (uchihas escandalosos como siempre)

Asuma:(padre espero ser reconocido como tu..) 

Minato al llegar vio mucha gente y el hokage dando un discurso este estaba muy nervioso dudaba si debería entrar ahí sabiendo que ya era tarde."esperare a que entren todos y asi yo también entrare" 

TERMINO EL DISCURSO DEL HOKAGE Y RAPIDAMENTE LOS ALUMNOS NUEVOS ENTRARON A LA ACADEMIA, MINATO DECIDIE ENTRAR DESPUES DE QUE TODOS PASARAN.

Hokage:(ese chico…sera del que me hablo jiraiya…?)

*adentro del salón de clases*

Minato tomo asiento del primer escritorio de la fila y decidio aquí quedarse. Varios de sus compañeros lo habían reconocido inmediatamente ya que el era un pobre niño vagabundo aunque estaban sorprendidos por su nueva aparencia pero igual no les importaba lo que le pasara en lo absoluto. Este saludaba alas niñas del salón las cuales lo rechazaron y este decidio seguir con lo suyo. Despues en receso el salio a juntarse con sus compañeros pero estos lo rechazaron. Al igual que decían que era un hueRfano de la calle y solo entro porque el hokage quería ayudarlo.

Minato:(ya verán les demostarre a todos ustedes de lo que soy capaz….) 

*TERMINARON LAS CLASES*

Minato decidio caminar por un lugar cerca de las aguas termales para olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido**logra ver una rana la cual la toma y después de esto la arroja donde se estaban bañando las mujeres donde todas salen corriendo del lugar dejando que este se comenzara a reir como nunca.

*después comenzó a entrar por su propia cuenta en el bosque donde puso en practica lo de la escuela que habia entendido*

EN ESE MOMENTO UNA CHICA CON CABELLO ROJO IVA ENTRANDO A KONOHA ASI ES ERA KUSHINA UZUMAKI.

(EL MOTIVO DE SU LLEGADA, TODOS LO CONOCEN Y LOS QUE NO ES PORQUE ELLA SERA EL CONTENEDOR DEL KYUBI BUENO SALTEMOS ESTA PARTE …)

Minato logra terminar su entrenamiento alas 10 de la noche por lo cual estaba muy cansado no podía ni moverse*entre las sombras habían 2 anbus que le observaban* Minato logra tomar agua y rápidamente se dirige a su hogar preparándose para el dia siguiente.

Minato logra detenerse y toca su dedo en el piso.(son dos personas…ya veo) 

*2do dia de clases*

Minato no sabia si asistir a la escuela pero por algún motivo el accedió a ir y este al llegar ahí ignorado los comentarios de los demás aparece su maestro y este les presenta su nueva compañera de clases."su nombre es Kushina Uzumaki"

Kushina: hola a todos, soy Kushina Uzumaki y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

Fugaku: pero miren su cabello es tan rojo como un tomate!*risa* logrando hacer que casi todos se reieran menos 1 solo quien era minato.

Ninja: miren además de tomate esta raro.

Kushina: basta todos ustedes yo sere hokage!*tono serio*  
ESTAS PALABRAS PASARON POR LA MENTE DE MINATO LENTAMENTE….

Fugaku: si hokage que chiste*risa* pues yo sere el jefe de la polica de mi clan soy un uchiha el mas fuerte y además tomate para ti es solo un sueño que jamás cumpliras*risa*

Mikoto que se encontraba en ese lugar se sonroja al ver a fugaku. 

Minato:(hokage…nunca lo habia visto de esa manera…esa chica….merece una respuesta mia)*de pronto minato se para de su asiento* "*sonríe* Yo quiero ser un gran HOKAGE Y QUE TODOS ME RECONOZCAN

Kushina pensó que solo era un debilucho como todos los demás con tal verle nomas su físico.

Chouza:(intersante minato hokage…..)

Asuma:(minato hokage….tonterias….aunque no le visto usar jutsus….)

Fugaku:(pff un perdedor hokage…vaya almenos intento llamar la atención con eso.)

DESPUES DE ESTO SALIERON A RECCESO Y VARIOS COMENZARON A BURLARSE DE KUSHINA, MIKOTO RAPIDAMENTE HIZO AMISTAD CON KUSHINA Y TAMBIEN PRESENCIO LA GOLPIZA QUE LES DABA A LOS DEMAS CUANDO SE BURLABAN DE SU CABELLO POR LO CUAL LE PUSIERON EL SANGRIENTO HABANERO ROJO.

Fugaku: mikoto, hola Kushina me sorprende que tan rápido te haigan puesto un apodo*risa*

Kushina: quien eres tu…

Fugaku: al igual que mikoto nosotros pertenecemos al clan uchiha *risa*

Mikoto: que dicen de Kushina Fugaku…?

Fugaku: que es el mar sangriento o habanero rojo *risa*(tengo una idea…)Kushina vez a ese mocoso de alla*señalando a minato..* Ese también lo dijo…

Kushina:(pero si es aquel tonto de la mañana.) "ya vera lo que le espera"*se dirige hacia el*

Mikoto: Fugaku, espera no devistes mentirle, sabes que minato no habla con nadie…

Fugaku: quiero ver sus habilidades, además aun no hemos entrenado como es debido y el es el mas raro de todos.

Minato se encontraba comiendo arroz en un plato y de pronto llega Kushina enfadada.*esta logra golpear la mesa logrando destruirla minato solo se alejo y estaba susto minato logra soltar el plato de arroz dejando que se cayera todo en el piso lográndose molestarse.

Minato: que te sucede…?

Kushina: asi que tu también te burlas de mi cabello…

Minato: no..(vaya lio que me han metido…..) 

Kushina: me contaron que tu también te burlabas de mi cabello rojo y sabes lo que eso significa*tronándose los dedos*

Minato pone una cara de miedo y de porque esto me pasa a mi…"de verdad yo no dije nada…"

Kushina pudo ver que minato no estaba mintiendo y decide dejarle pasar esta solamente porque no estaba segura.

Kushina al regresar con mikoto Fugaku ya no estaba ahí y mikoto le conto la verdad. Lo cual Kushina nuevamente va con minato y se disuclpa y este le dice que no se preocupara no pasaba nada. 

*a la salida de la academia ninja*

Minato sale de ahí viendo como los padre de los demás venían por ellos pero de pronto Kushina lo alcanza y le dice que porque no van a jugar un rato como recompensa de haberlo maltratado ese rato por lo cual minato acepta ir. 

En el camino Kushina le desafia a minato que ella seria la hokage y que si el interviene seria su rival.

Minato logra escuchar eso y le responde que eso jamás pasara…

Pasaron un rato mas juntos cuando Kushina se retira ya que se le habia hecho tarde y se va corriendo por el camino dejando a minato ahí solo. 

Minato por alguna razón decide seguirla por los arboles presentia que algo no iva bien.

Minato:(porque sera que siento que se meterá en problemas) 

Kushina siguio corriendo por un camino lleno de arboles, cuando de pronto aparece un ninja de su salón acompañado de su hermano cual Kushina logra detenerse.

Ninja genin: asi que fuiste tu la que golpeo a mi hermano menor hoy *risa**camina hacia ella*

Kushina molesta le responde"tu hermano es un cobarde se la paso insultándome" 

Ninja genin: lastima que te enfrentaras a un genin*le lanza un kunai y rápidamente Kushina se dirige a golpearlo dándole un golpe fuerte pero este desaparece. 

Kushina:(clon de sombra…)*aparece el ninja detrás de ella golpeándola fuertemente y de pronto le toma por el cabello*

Ninja genin: que horrible cabello rojo tienes*risa* 

Kushina molesta comenzó a llorar y de pronto saca unas fuerzas increíbles logrando safarse del genin y logrando darle fuertes golpes dejando al ninja genin derrotado.

Ninja genin: maldicon eres una extraña, jamás te convertiras en hokage!*se retira*

Kushina logrando suspirar de pronto mira a un árbol viendo a minato. 

Minato se encontraba arriba de un árbol el habia observado todo. 

Kushina: *mirada enojada* No me ayudastes porque soy una extraña? Asi que también estas de acuerdo con ellos!

Minato: no…la verdad…

Kushina sale corriendo del lugar dejando a minato en el árbol. Siguio corriendo hasta ver los rostros de los de eso se dirigió a su hogar. 

/hogar de Kushina/ 

Kushina al llegar se sorprendió al ver al tercer hokage ahí.

Tercero: veras Kushina debes seguirme te dejare estar a solas con alguien.*se retiran y se dirigen a otra casa donde ahí se encontraba una mujer de avanzada edad la cual ella entra ahí y permanece a solas*

Mito Uzumaki: acercate niña 

Kushina se acerco rapdiamente. 

Mito Uzumaki: veras yo también vine a este lugar para ser el contenedor del kyubi. Al igual que tu también tuve mucho miedo pero encontré un camino de la felicidad*la abraza y la acaricia* Incluso aunque seas jinchuriki , te contare el secreto. 

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON MINATO/

Minato iva a su hogar cuando el tercer hokage aparece…

Minato: hokage-sama….

Hokage: minato sígueme te e comprado una casa aquí viviras..*le enseña su nuevo hogar*

Minato: porque ….?

Hokage: eres un buen ninja no te preocupes sigue esforzándote y llegaras muy lejos…

El hokage se retira y minato que aun no podía creerlo entra ala casa muy impactado y sorprendido.

Minato: gracias…..a pesar de todo…ay personas que me quieren….. 

*pasaban varias semanas y aun no llegan los entrenamientos con los jutsus…solamente entrenaban el manejo de los kunais….*HASTA QUE PORFIN LLEGARON LOS COMBATES.

FUGAKU: veamos contra quien me toco sera casi mi turno…(ojala y sea Hiashi es un buen rival)

Minato solo observaba las peleas. 

Maestro: ahora veamos Minato namikaze vs Fugaku Uchiha

Ninjas: miren peleara Fugaku vamos tu puedes! 

Minato entra al ciruclo junto con Fugaku. 

Mikoto: tu puedes Fugaku!*sonriendo* 

Kushina:(minato….) 

Fugaku: vaya, espero y no me decepciones , ya que ganare esto fácilmente!

Maestro: Recuerden que tienen que hacer la señal antes de activar el jutsu recuerden que al final de la pelea deben tocarse los dedos nuevamente. 

Fugaku: perdedor terminemos con esto* 

Maestro: bueno comienzen! 

Rapidamente Fugaku se lanza hacia minato pero este logra contraatcarle rápidamente y lo derriba logrando minato colocarse arriba de el y extendiéndole su puño en la cara de Fugaku lo cual este quedo sorprendido al igual que el maestro junto con los demás compañeros.*desaparece Fugaku*lo cual aparece el verdadero atacando a minato y logra tirarlo al piso. 

Fugaku: te e derrotado minato*desaparece también*(un clon de sombra en que momento lo hizo**rápidamente minato lo golpea y aparece detrás de el con un kunai en el cuello*

Kushina:(increíble lo logro…)*sonriendo*

Fugaku:(pero es increíblemente fuerte…) 

Asuma: wow….

Chouza: minato…. 

Mikoto: Fugaku….. 

Hiashi:(el uchiha perdió…)

Maestro: suficiente….pierde Fugaku uchiha agan la señal del símbolo de amistad..

Minato y Fugaku asen la señal tocándose los dedos y logrando continuar con las demás peleas. 

Kushina:(bien hecho minato asi debe de ser…mi rival para ser hokage!) 

DESPUES DE ESO MINATO COMENZO A DEMOSTRAR SUS INCREIBLES HABILIDADES NINJA DEJANDO ATRÁS A LOS DEMAS NINJAS DE SU GENERACION.

*DESPUES DE ESTO PASARON MESES HASTA QUE ELLOS CON ESFUERZO LOGRANDO HACER LOS JUTSUS DE LA ACADEMIA Y ADEMAS LA PRUEBA FINAL LOGRARON HACER QUE ELLOS PASARAN EL EXAMEN DE LA GRADUACION ASIENDOSE GENNINS. 

ESE MISMO DIA TODOS SE ENCONTRABAN FESTEJANDO MENOS DOS PERSONAS, KUSHINA Y MINATO.

KUSHINA SE HABIA DIRIGIDO A SU HOGAR PERO PARA SORPESA DE ELLA HABIAN UNOS NINJAS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ ESPERANDOLA.

Kushina: que fue ese ruido*mira a los ninjas *comienza a correr y apedir ayuda pero ella fue atrapada por los ninjas de la nube*

Los ninjas lograron salir de la aldea de konoha con Kushina fácilmente y ahora se dirigian a la frontera.

Ya era muy noche pero Kushina aun no habia perdido la fe que alguien se daría cuenta que no estaba en la aldea y que iva dejando cabello suyo por el suelo. 

DE PRONTO UN CHICO RUBIO CON OJOS AZULES APARECE Y DERROTA FACILMENTE A LOS NINJAS DE LA NUBE DEJANDOLOS INCONCIENTES A LOS 3. 

Minato: Kushina…*en su mano tenia el cabello rojo* no estas lastimada o si? 

Kushina levanta su cabeza para ver enfrente de ella que tenia a minato. 

Minato: vine a salvarte Kushina*sonriendo*

De pronto Kushina pierde el conocimiento y se desmaya rápidamente minato la alcanza y se la lleva entre los brazos de vuelta a konoha.

EN EL CAMINO KUSHINA LOGRA DESPERTAR NUEVAMENTE.

Minato: tu cabello es muy hermoso Kushina, me di cuenta enseguida…

Kushina: que cosas dices…tu siempre me has ignorado…al igual que los demás..

Minato: porque se que eres muy fuerte Kushina en cuerpo y espíritu… y además de que esta pelea es entre dos aldeas…*se para en el árbol*mirándola fijamente "asi que no quiero perderte"

MINATO LOGRA TRAER DE VUELTA A KUSHINA DESPUES DE ESTO Y ENSEGUIDA LE INFORMAN AL HOKAGE LO SUCEDIDO LO CUAL ESTE TOMA MAS MEDIDAS DE SEGURIDAD Y DE VIGILANCIA.

PASARON LOS DIAS Y AHORA MINATO TENIA QUE PASAR LA PRUEBA DE LOS CASCABELES.  
/academia ninja/

DE PRONTO ENTRA AL SALON UN JOVEN CON CABELLO LARGO BLANCO. 

Jiraiya: vengo por el equipo 11 yo sere su maestro los espero en el campo de entrenamiento 11 en 1 hora.

Minato:(pero si es el….)

PASO LA HORA JIRAIYA ESTABA SORPRENDIDO DE QUE ESE CHICO RUBIO SE HABIA CONVERTIDO EN GENIN Y QUE EL AHORA SERIA EL QUE LO ENTRENARA. 

Jiriaya rápidamente dio un resumen de las reglas de los cascabeles. ASI paso todo el dia llegando casi al fin de la misión de los críos. 

"MIERDA"*JIRAIYA HABIA ATADO A MINATO EN EL TRONCO*

Minato:*molesto* porque soy el único que me has atado sensei!

Jiraiya: porque tu trampa fue la peor de todas además que no prestastes atención amis movimientos. Intentastes engañarme . 

Minato:*suspira* asi que era por eso….*pone una cara de pocos amigos*

Jiraiya: ustedes tres mikoto, minato y asuma no consiguieron robarme los cascabeles pero aun asi los entrenare después de todo tampoco lo hicieron tan mal. 

Asuma y mikoto estaban felicies pero minato tenia la cabeza agachada. 

Jiriaya: oye minato me escuchastes… no pongas esa cara, pasastes la prueba, los entrenare de aquí en adelante.

Minato levanta su cabeza y en tono serio"en ese caso sensei, vas a entrenar al poderoso futuro hokage! 

Jiraiya:(vaya sorpresa que me ha dado….un chico sin nada que ahora tiene un gran talento además que esta siempre deseando aprender…)

Minato aun atado" sensei y cuando empiezan las misiones de verdad? Nos enseñaras algún jutsu poderoso? Sensei?

Jiraiya le sonríe a minato y lo suelta del tronco"chico me gusta la gente que tengan sueños como tu"

Jiraiya: los veo mas tarde de acuerdo*estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto* 

Minato:"sensei! Sabe que iba en serio!*mirada desafiante*

Ese mismo dia minato se habia dirigido a la librería de konoha, a el le gustaba leer la historia de konoha y ahí aprendía sobre sus antepasados, de pronto en su búsqueda de un nuevo libro el comenzó a revisar una ilera donde asta al final habia un libro lleno de polvo por lo cual lo tomo y se le resvala cayendo al suelo lo cual rápidamente lo recoje y lo sopla y esta sorprendido, este le llamo la atención a minato ya que era la biografia del 2do hokage y al final de la ultima pagina tenia su firma de aprobacion,lo toma y se dirige a leerlo. contaba sobre tobirama senju de sus aventuras y de sus logros lo cual este comenzó a leerlo y darse cuenta que poseia un jutsu especial lo cual decide investigarlo aun mas cuando llegara a casa..*toma el libro y se va a su hogar rápidamente*

Minato al llegar comenzó a leer el libro y anoto el jutsu especial del segundo hokage "Jutsu el dios trueno volador" 

Minato: ya veo, para activar la técnica el usuario debe colocar un sello especial que en este caso es el jutsu formula que anote en el pergamino,*continua leyendo* debido a que la técnica afecta cualquier cosa que este en contacto con el usuario o de alguna forma conectado con su chakra, puede utilizarse para teletransportar personas u objetos, pero el problema de esta técnica es depende el tamaño del objeto y la distancia deseada dicta la cantidad de chakra que debe ser utilizada.*suspira*al parecer es un jutsu imperfecto…pero aun asi es un jutsu prohbido…por lo que veo… debo averiguar mas de este jutsu rango S de espacio y tiempo 

PASAN 20MINUTOS Y DECIDE QUE ES MOMENTO DE IR A ENTRENAR

…..*logra guardar bien el libro en su hogar y se lleva el pergamino para estudiarlo.

*en un campo de entrenamiento*

Minato se encontraba lanzando varios kunais dando con todos en el blanco y practicando su manejo de jutsus que ya manejaba.

NARRADOR: MINATO YA ERA CONSIDERADO UN GENNIN INCREIBLEMENTE GENIO A SU EDAD SUPERO A VARIOS GENIN QUE POSEIAN MAYOR HABILIDAD QUE EL EXCEPTO A HIASHI ES EL UNICO CON EL QUE NO HA PELEADO AUN…ADEMAS DE QUE VARIOS CHUNIN LE TEMIAN POR SUS HABILIDADES. 

*DE PRONTO APARECE SU SENSEI*

Jiraiya: hola minato, veo que sigues haciéndote mas fuerte*sonriendo* 

Minato: sensei,*cara de felicidad* asi es pero ahora e descubierto un jutsu que creo que seria perfecto para mi*sonriendo*  
Jiraiya: un jutsu?(cual sera)*sorprendido* 

Minato: si hablo del hiraishin no jutsu del 2do hokage*sonriendo*

Jiraiya quedo sorprendido ante las palabras de minato 

Jiraiya*tono serio* Minato el hiraishin no jutsu es un jutsu especial de espacio y tiempo. Hasta lo que se ese jutsu permite al usario invocar y ser invocado con un jutsu formula. El 2do hokage fue el único que pudo manejarlo a la perfeccion…pero estas seguro? 

Minato: de echo creo que tengo el jutsu formula y tengo la teoría de cómo funciona te gustaría acompañarme para realizarlo?

Jiraiya: de acuerdo minato..*de pronto aparece tsunade*

Minato: pero si es …

Jiraiya: Tsunade, vaya que sorpresa llegas a tiempo veras a mi discípulo hacer un jutsu increíble.

Tsunade:?(que tramara jiraiya con este gennin)

LOS 3 SE REETIRAN AL BOSQUE DONDE ESTABAN LISTOS PARA VER EL JUTSU DE MINATO.

Jiraiya: veamos estaremos entonces en el acantilado de aquel lugar para que tu aparezcas con nosotros de acuerdo.

Minato: hai!(ya estan marcados)

Rapidamente jiraiya y tsunade se retiran y esperan la llegada de minato.

Minato comenzó a concentar su chakra y aumentarlo para poder viajar en el espacio y tiempo lo cual lo consiguió pero para sorpresa apareció detrás de jiraiya y tsunade y este cayo del acantilado.

Jiraiya: Minato!*se lanza rápidamente para atraparlo*

Tsunade: Jiriaya minato!

Jiraiya rápidamente invoca un sapo lo cual este logra atrapar a minato con su lengua y evitar que ambos se lastimaran gravemente.

*pasaron 5minutso y los sannin decidieron hablar con minato*

Tsunade: jiraiya y tu minato tienen prohbido volver a intentar hacer ese jutsu, al parecer minato que aun es un gennin no tiene destreza, nisiquiera nuestro hokage puede hacerlo, además de que consumio todo tu chakra en un instante….*mirada preocupada* 

Minato: yo lo siento….*hizo una cara de molestia…*

*después de este incidente minato regreso a casa cansado logrando llegar y acostarse en su cama al momento que giro su cabeza por alguna razón ahí se encontraba un kunai*

Minato: rayos…si tan solo fuera mas rápido…como ese…kunai….. al aterrizar en cierto lugar aparecer ahí…*DE PRONTO MINATO ENCONTRO LA RESPUESTA QUE BUSCABA* 

Minato: eso es! Aplicar los sellos de la técnica en unos kunais especiales. 

ESA MISMA TARDE MINATO COMENZO A DIBUJAR EL SELLO EN LOS KUNAIS ESPECIALES QUE TENIA MINATO.

*minato volvió a sacar su pergamino y comenzó a poner notas y recordatorios ahí*

"PENSAR EN EL HIRAISHIN COMO UN FERRY DE LA CADENA, ESO ES UN TIPO ESPECIAL DE BARCO ATADO A UNA CUERDA O CADENA A TRAVEZ DEL RIO, SE SIENTA EN EL BARCO Y TIRANDO DE LA CADENA SE TIRA TANTO EL BARCO Y USTED MISMO PARA EL OTRO LADO. LO MISMO SUCEDE EN EL HIRAISHIN EXCEPTO QUE EN LUGAR DE BOTE Y CADENA AQUÍ UTILIZAMOS EL SELLO Y EL CHAKRA. 

TAMBIEN ANOTO "MIENTRAS MAS SEA LA DISTANCIA QUE SE TELE TRANSPORTA ES MAS PROBABLE QUE TU CUERPO CORRA RIESGO SI LA TECNICA AUN NO ESTA PERFECCIONADA"

*en ese mismo dia minato se habia reunido con su equipo genin y con un líder tenían una misión de rango B de ir a recoger cierto pergamino de una aldea*

DESPUES DE ESTO ACOMPAÑO A JIRAIYA A CIERTO VIAJE DONDE LOGRO EXPERIMENTA LA PRIMERA BIJUDAMA QUE LOGRO VER EN UN ATAQUE DE UNOS NINJAS QUEDO EMOCIONADO ANTE TAL PODER PERO GRACIAS A JIRAIYA LOGRARON RETIRARSE A TIEMPO DEL LUGAR.

/en la aldea/

Jounin: bueno estén listos mikoto,minato,y asuma recuerden que lo importante es la misión y que salga perfectamente bien. 

Minato saco de sus bolsillos un kunai especial que ya tenia marcado y lo deja en ese lugar. 

En la aldea los 4 ninjas ya se habían infiltrado en la aldea pero al momento de acercarse al palacio fueron atacados por los ninjas de ahí.

Jounin: maldición son demasiados no podremos escapar todos, yo sere en anzuelo minato, mikoto y asuma deben irse lejos y decirle al hokage que esto era una trampa…esta es su nueva misión.*lanza varios kunais con papeles bombas**boom*

Jounin: con eso e ganado tiempo, escuchen deben regresar y avisarle al hokage que las intenciones eran diferentes asuma estas al cargo retirensen.*minato se acerca a su sensei y le entrega un kunai especial lo cual este lo toma y sonríe*

Asuma: de acuerdo sensei…*rápidamente asuma y mikoto junto con minato se retiran del lugar.

Minato: asuma, mikoto vengan*toca a ambos*(espero y funcione) se teletransportan donde minato habia dejado su kunai afuera de la aldea*

Asuma*impactado* como hicistes eso….

Mikoto: eres increíble minato…. 

Minato: debo regresar por el sensei, esperen aquí….

Mientras tanto el jounin y se encontraba sin fuerzas y estaba gravemente herido*de pronto minato aparece enfrente de el*

Jounin: minato…pero como…*cae inconciente*

*rápidamente minato defendió al jounin de los enemigos además de que logro salir a tiempo del lugar junto con el* 

De pronto el jounin despierta estando en el hospital de konoha sorprendido ya que shizune le estaba atendiendo.

Jounin: como llegue aquí…*lastimado por las heridas*

Shizune: tu equipo te trajo asta aquí no te preocupes el hokage ya sabe lo de su misión…

Jounin:(minato regreso a salvarme y salimos de ese lugar donde habia artos ninjas….como lo hizo…..)

Shizune: escuche que minato derroto a todos los ninjas que los atacaron además de que logro salir sin ningún rasguño.

Jounin: ese chico es un genio..no hay nadie comparado con el….

Asuma no se quedo con la duda por lo cual le conto todo a su padre por lo cual el tercer hokage Sarutobi rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que minato aprendió un jutsu de tele transportación pero aun asi dudaba si era el mismo jutsu que el 2do hokage.

/pasaron varios días mas hasta la llegada de los exámenes chunin/

Jiraiya habia avisado al tercer hokage que su equipo estaba mas que listo para los combates.

Asi que minato junto a mikoto y asuma entraron para convertirse en chunin.

Minato junto con su equipo lograron pasar la prueba del examen escrito y además también la prueba del examen de supervivencia y ahora estaban en la etapa final donde serian los combates.

El lugar de los combates estaba llenísimo pues hoy serian los combates mas importantes ya que habían aprobado varios hijos de los lideres de los clanes y ellos tenían que demostrar su destreza. Para sorpresa de todos el primer combate sera entre minato vs Hiashi hyuga el subordinado para convertirse en el líder del clan.

Antes del combate minato se encontraba alistando sus cosas.*entra Kushina*

Minato: hola Kushina…*un poco triste*

Kushina: no te preocupes minato no logre pasar la prueba pero se que tu lo haras te deseo mucha suerte, eres un ninja con mucho talento.

Minato: gracias Kushina*toca su dedo en el suelo**suspira* (hay bastante gente en el lugar , llego la hora*se coloca su banda genin de konoha y se dirige al campo de batalla)

El tercer hokage se encontraba con jiriaya en el lugar.

Sarutobi: asi que minato…. 

Jiraiya: el no es cualquier ninja ya comenzó a tener talento y ya es reconocido como el genin mas fuerte de su generación pero veamos que tal le va peleando contra un hyuga.

Sarutobi: ya veo …además quiero ver si en verdad puede realizar el jutsu de mi sensei tobirama senju….porque eso de derrotar a varios jouinin esta difícil de creer.

Jiraiya: yo tampoco lo e visto usarla a pesar que ya van varios que dicen que el utiliza un jutsu de tele transportación, tsunade se lo prohbio pero al parecer encontró la solucion que buscaba…y sobre esa misión aun es un misterio pero si estaban muertos los ninjas.

/en el campo de batalla/

El Jounin encargado de ahí estaba esperando a los dos jóvenes ninjas.

Minato se coloca en su lugar mientras que Hiashi en el sullo. 

Hiashi observaba a minato.

Hiashi:(asi que me toco pelear contra el niño genio que antes todos despreciaban es raro pero por alguna razón siento tanto deseo de pelear con el) 

Minato:(Hiashi hyuga un usuario del byakugan debo tener cuidado peleando cuerpo a cuerpo la mejor solucion para este caso es pelear con el pero a distancia y atacarlo en su punto ciego esa es la debilidad de los hyugas solo necesito marcarlo).

Jouinin: Estasn listos 3 2 1… COMIENZEN.

Minato rápidamente hace señas con su mano invocando a 1 clon de sombra. Hiashi rápidamente activa su byakugan estando listo para el ataque de minato.

Minato:(veamos Hiashi no creo que tengan oportunidad si logro levantarlo del suelo pero antes debo preparar el campo de batalla). Rapidamente minato junto a su clon logran lanzarle varios kunais a hiashi lo cual este los esquiva con mucha facilidad.

Minato:(no se a percatado aun de lo que hare bien..ahora solo debo levantarlo del suelo pero antes debo confirmar su taijutsu)*el clon se dirigo con Hiashi y comenzaron a pelear dándose puños y golpes hasta que el clon de minato logra tocarle el hombro dejando cierta marca sin que Hiashi se diera cuenta, Hiashi logra golpearlo fuertemente con una palmada de aire logrando que el clon de minato desapareciera.

Hiashi: minato con clones y kunais no podras derrotarme esperaba mas de ti…*se lanza hacia minato*

Minato:*sonríe*lanza el kunai que tenia en la mano hacia el aire donde se encontraba Hiashi se dirigo hacia el pero para sorpresa minato habia desaparecido y se encontraba en otro lugar donde estaba uno de los kunais que habia lanzado antes. 

Hiashi logro analizar que minato ya se encontraba lejos y al momento de voltear minato volvió a desaparecer y aparecer con el kunai que habia lanzado en el aire.

Sarutobi:(sin duda…el a logrado el hiraishin no jutsu…pero lo ha hecho mas rápido que mi sensei tobirama…..pero como….lo ha conseguido acaso lo marco….? Pero aun asi…..)

Jiraiya:(minato…eres increíble….aunque creo que gastas mucho chakra….)

Hiashi:(pero que…volvió a desaparecer….)*minato logra darle una fuerte patada por la espalda y logra lanzarle esta vez un kunai con un papel bomba logrando hacer que Hiashi saliera gravemente herido después de la explosión*booooom*

Minato:(con eso debe entender que ya no podrá ganar) 

Hiashi con mucho esfuerzo sale del humo gravemente herido.

Hiashi:(no puedo creerlo….el me ha dejado asi…en cuestión de segundos…quien es el…..)

De pronto minato nuevamente desaparece colocándose detrás de Hiashi colocando el kunai en su cuello."perdistes Hiashi hyuga"

Hiashi quedo congelado junto con todo el publico minato habia demostrado su increíble velocidad ante todos…

Hiashi con mucho trabajo hablo" wow…tu velocidad….es…impresionate….minato*de pronto Hiashi se dio cuenta que cuando estaba combatiendo con el clon ese le habia puesto un sello en alguna parte de su cuerpo cuando este le toco ya que minato apareció atrás de Hiashi (ahí fue cuando me marcastes minato…..)*todos ignoraban que minato se habia tele transportado por los kunais*

El jounin encargado del combate apareció y determino que minato namikaze es el ganador logrando que todo el publico que se encontraba sentado se levantaran y aplaudirán al joven namikaze… 

Jiraiya: fue increíble verdad sensei, el no debería ser un chunin…sino considerarlo un jounin… 

Minato logra remover el kunai a Hiashi del cuello(aun no estas listo Hiashi….pero fue fácil vencerte…) 

Hiashi logra caer al suelo de lo herido que estaba pero este con furia golpio el suelo(no pude asestarle ni un golpe… acaso cometi un error)*minato aparece enfrente de el y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Minato: no seas tan duro contigo Hiashi…eres increíblemente fuerte si yo me hubiera acercado a ti tu serias el vencedor…eres fuerte por eso pelie a distancia contigo…*sonríe* 

Hiashi:(minato tiene razón me gano por estrategia….de los errores se aprenden…..) 

Aldeano: minato namikaze parecía un relámpago no lo creen?

Aldeano 2: si..oye yase! El sera conocido como EL Relampago amarillo de konoha! 

De pronto toda la gente comenzó a admirar al relámpago amarillo de konoha. 

DESPUES DE ESTO CONTINUARON LOS COMBATES Y MINATO FACILMENTE DERROTO A LOS DEMAS RIVALES SIENDO EL GANADOR DE LA ARENA Y CONVIERTENDOSE NO SOLO EN CHUNNIN SI NO EN JOUININ POR SUS HABILIDADES Y DESTREZAS QUE POSEIA.

Jiraiya:(minato… ahora eres conocido como el shinobi mas fuerte de tu generación y además superas a varos jounin de la mia… y además ganastes el apodo **EL RELAMPAGO AMARILLO DE KONOHA.  
**

FIN DEL RELATO DE MINATO…

Naruto: no esperaba que pasastes por todo eso padre….increible…pero como lograstes ser hokage…?

Minato: para ser hokage me costo 3 años y medio y en ese tiempo yo era aun muy joven… a decir verdad en esos 3 años jiraiya me enseño el jutsu de invocación para convocar los sapos además de aprender el senjutsu….y también pude lograr crear el poderoso rasengan…

Naruto: pero en que te basastes para hacerlo…

Minato: en una bijudama…me toco pelear contra yugito en aquellos tiempos y ella utilizo una bijudama y de ahí me base para lograrlo si te das cuenta no se utiliza ningún sello…

Naruto: es verdad… 

Minato: el rasengan solo necesita concentración de chakra girando en forma de una esfera en la palma de la mano del que lo haga, inflige un daño inmenso a su objetivo con el que haga contacto. 

Naruto:*suspira* 

Naruto: vaya, me podrías contar un poco mas de ti padre…?

Minato: veamos…creo que te contare cuando pelie con jiraiya sensei*sonriendo*

Naruto: tu peleastes con el viejo pervertido!*sorprendido*

Minato: asi es naruto… 

Naruto: y quien fue el ganador!

Minato: *risa* te cuento….

*EN LA MANSION HYUGA*

Shion: buenos días busco a hinata…

Ko: no se encuentra…. 

Neji logra darse cuenta que Shion estaba en la entrada.. 

Neji: pero si eres Shion…tiempo sin verte.. 

Shion: neji…es muy temprano y dicen que hinata no esta aquí! 

Neji: hinata-sama siempre se pierde a estas horas…deseguro a de estar entrenando… 

Shion: o neji entonces solo puedo contar contigo….tu me podras ayudar… 

Neji: necesitas mi ayuda?*Shion rápidamente agacha su cabeza* 

HOLA CHICOS E TARDADO ALGO DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA

VAYA AL PARECER OROCHIMARU Y SASUKE LOGRARON HACER DE LAS SUYAS Y TIENEN UN NUEVO PLAN PARA HACER SASUKE MAS FUERTE…QUE PASRA CON EL SERA PERSEGUIDO POR NARUTO? Y QUE PASRA CON NARUTO DESPUES DE TERMINAR DE ESCUCHAR EL RELATO DE SU PADRE…SEGUIRA CON LA BUSQUEDA DE SASUKE? QUE QUERIA HABLAR SHION CON HINATA O NEJI? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, GRAN SALUDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA AGRADADO LA HISTORIA SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO…. 

*spoiler*  
/KONOHA TIEMPO DE BORUTO Y LOS DEMAS…/

/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/  
UN NINJA SE ENCONTRABA INCONCIENTE…PARECIA QUE NO ABRIRIA MAS LOS OJOS HASTA QUE…."donde estoy…."(naruto….) 

Sakura: porfin ha despertado!  
Sarada: Papa!

Sasuke: (cuanto tiempo e estado inconciente….)

Boruto: Sasuke sensei!( porfin a despertado ahora si podremos ir por mi padre!)

*fin del spoiler*


	26. Capitulo 26: La mision,Torneo Ninja Pt-1

CAPITULO 26: REVELACIONES LA MISION, El TORNEO MUNDIAL NINJA PT-1 TEMPORADA 3 CAP: 7

(FLASHBACK MUNDO PARALELO) 

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

Minato: naruto hoy tendras tu misión buscaras mi legado…*mirada seria*

Naruto: tu legado…(de que hablara mi padre….)*alado de naruto se encontraba Shion*

Minato:*le entrega un pergamino a naruto*"Shion me dejarías a sola con mi hijo porfavor. 

Shion:(naruto…..)*Shion asiste y logra salir de la habitación por lo cual ya no logra escuchar la platica de los 2.*se cierra la puerta* 

Minato: lo siento si hize que Shion saliera pero era necesario ahora si te dire la verdad. Lo que te dije recién del legado fue una mentira para que Shion no se preocupara….

Naruto: ok si ya entendí hicistes bien.

Minato: en ese pergamino tenemos entendido que Kabuto un espia de orochimaru es el encargado de la construcción de la nueva aldea OTOGAKURE. Si mal no recuerdas ases unos años orochimaru intento atacar el examen chunin pero fracaso ya que nos enfrentamos y termino escapando, pero logramos acabar con esa aldea pero ahora asta donde sabemos al parecer tiene en mente volver a hacerla. Tu deber es ir a ese lugar y lograr descubrir todo lo que puedas y después regresar lo antes posible naruto, Tambien podras llamar refuerzos con este sello.*le entrega un kunai* Quizas pueda ser una trampa es por eso que pongas en practica toda tu fuerza. Esta misión solo tu puedes cumplir hijo nadie mas…..trata de no huir y dar lo mejor de ti de acuerdo sigue tu camino ninja.

NARRADOR: NARUTO LOGRA ACEPTAR TAL MISION LOGRANDO SALIR DE LA OFICINA Y DESPEDIRSE RAPIDAMENTE DE SHION Y SALIR DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA.

Despues de haber mandado a naruto a su misión.

Minato se encontraba algo muy serio en su oficina.

Minato: podrá controlar el kyubi? ¿Es demasiado pronto para que tengas una misión asi de esa categoría? No, retrasarlo es mucho peor..*logra levantarse de su asiento de hokage y voltea para ver su preciada aldea* Tienes que superar esta prueba naruto… 

De pronto alguien entra a la oficina de minato. 

Minato: tercero sama es usted…

Hiruzen: supe de la misión de la cual as enviado a naruto…

Minato: asi es… igual si ocupa de mi ayuda solo tocara el sello y yo ahí estare con el….

Hiruzen: que te parece si lo observamos nosotros mismos en la bola de cristal….?

Minato algo emociando y ala vez aliviado por tal respuesta de su sensei termina aceptando…

HABIAN PASADO 4 HORAS DEL RECORRRIDO DE NARUTO. MINATO Y HIRUZEN OBSERVABAN TODO DESDE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL.

Naruto se encontraba cerca del lugar y logra refugiarse en una cueva oscura.

Naruto: vaya estoy cansado tomare una siesta.*se queda dormirdo*DE PRONTO EN EL SUEÑO DE NARUTO …..

Naruto: donde estoy…. 

¿?: tu mundo esta en peligro naruto tu vas a morir…*se acerca a el y absorbe su poder* 

Naruto: que acabas de hacer….*sorprendido* 

¿?:pronto lo entenderas…..este mundo debe ser salvado…*se aproxima a el*

/fin del sueño/

Narrador: naruto logra despertar algo preocupado por lo recién ocurrido y continua con su viaje hasta llegar donde el mapa le indicaba. Era tal lo que su padre le habia dicho estaban empezando a construir una nueva aldea. Naruto logra esconderse lo mas bien posible para no ser dectectado.  
Minato y Hiruzen al ver naruto que se habia dormido decidieron tomar un descanso y salieron, no se habían dado cuenta que el ya habia despertado y ya estaba en el lugar.

/nueva aldea otogakure/

Naruto logra ver al sujeto que su padre le habia dicho como era, asi es encontró a Kabuto y vio que no estaba solo habia alguien mas ese sujeto sostenía una serpiente en su hombro.*Habian varios sujetos con bandas ninjas del sonido**de pronto naruto fue descubierto* 

Los 2 oponentes que estaban hablando lograron darse cuenta de que habia un ninja en su campamento y se pusieron en movimiento en plan de ataque.

Naruto se preocupo cuando logro perderlos de vista asi que rápidamente intento pedir ayuda pero fue imposible los dos ninjas ya lo habían tomado de las manos. 

Kabuto: un ninja de konoha!*mirada seria* 

¿?: pero si es el jinchuriki del kyubi quien lo hubiera pensado que lo enviaron hacia nosotros *risa maléfica*

Kabuto: es verdad lord orochimaru esta es una gran oportunidad. Asi que el hijo de minato, supongo que podemos jugar un rato con el.

Orochimaru: veamos si es tan fuerte como dice lo golpea fuerte mente lanzándolo hacia unas piedras.

Naruto rápidamente comienza a ponerse furioso*sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus dientes comenzaban a cambiar de forma*

Naruto: Malditos, ustedes me las pagaran*una aura roja comenzó a rodear a naruto.

Orochimaru:(ese es el chakra del kyubi….)Ustedes ataquen! 

Rapidamente varios ninjas del sonido sobrevivientes bajo las ordenes aun de orochimaru atacaron pero naruto logra matarlos sin piedad. 

Kabuto: es muy poderoso lord orohcimaru.

*de pronto naruto en un abrir cerrar de ojos logra moverse rápido y ataca a orochimaru con su mano que parecía ya una garra logrando impactarlo con varios arboles*booom*

Kabuto: no puede ser lord orochimaru!(maldición….tiene una fuerza increíble)*naruto comienza a observar a Kabuto) 

Kabuto:(Que es eso? Acaso una cola….)*risa* por lo que veo naruto, tu poder ha crecido bastante cada segundo aumenta cada vez mas. 

Naruto: yo los detendré aquí y ahora…

*orochimaru logra recuperarse tras el golpe del kyubi y comienza a dirigirse a el*

Orochimaru: es interesante que te haigan enviado a ti solo, al parecer creen que con ese poder podras vencerme.

De pronto el manto que cubria naruto comienza a tomar forma de una 2da cola haciendo que el lugar comenzara a sentirse el chakra del kyubi.

Kabuto: pero que esta pasando ese mocoso….*sorprendido*

Orochimaru: ya veo, su ira es la que activa las colas, mientras mas enfadado este, mas rápido le saldrán las colas, Kabuto alejate…

Naruto nuevamente comenzó a enfadarse mas logrando sacar la tercera cola. 

Orochimaru: interesante…tiene un chakra terrorífico *se coloca en modo defensivo*

*varios ninjas nuevamente se dirigieron a naruto pero este los rechazo a todos tan solo con expulsar su chakra**boooooom*

NARUTO COMIENZA A ATACAR A UN SUJETO QUE NO CONOCIA PERO QUE LO ESTABA RETANDO LOGRANDO DESTRUIRLE LA MANO IZQUIERDA. 

Orochimaru: con que este es el poder del hijo de minato maldición….*cae al piso saliendo por la boca otra vez pero esta vez sin ninguna herida*

DE PRONTO NARUTO SUFRIO UNA TRANSFORMACION.. 

Orochimaru junto con Kabuto

Orochimaru: su chakra ha cambiado….

Kabuto: sera mejor retirarnos lord orochimaru…justo ahora naruto es mucho mas peligroso que antes…

Orochimaru: tranquilzate Kabuto este chico en verdad no deja de sorprenderme….*risa maléfica*ahora son 4 colas…

NARUTO SE LANZA HACIA ELLOS 1 VEZ MAS LOGRANDO LASTIMAR GRAVEMENTE A KABUTO Y LANZARLO LEJOS, OROCHIMARU LOGRA INTERVENIR LANZANDOLE BOLAS DE FUEGO A NARUTO TRANSFORMADO EN KYUBI.

KABUTO: *tsk**suspirando* "maldición….maldito naruto…"*comienza a curarse la herida* 

Orochimaru logra nuevamente dirigirse a naruto y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara pero para sorpresa de este naruto logra regresarle el golpe cortándolo en dos pero orochimaru nuevamente hace de las suyas y aparece nuevamente sin ningún rasguño.

DE pronto naruto comenzó a cargar energía… 

Orochimaru: no puede ser eso es la bijudama…esto ya es demasiado peligroso…si yo llegara a recibir ese chakra concentrado en ese ataque en mi cuerpo estoy seguro que moriría…*preocupado*rápidamente saca su esapda de la boca y logra atacar a naruto logrando interrumpirle su ataque*booom*

Rapidamente naruto reacciona y toma la espada de orochimaru y la arroja lejos junto con el.

Orochimaru: maldito, ya no es necesario utilizar mi espada…*suspirando**retira su espada* 

Kabuto: orochimaru el a perdido el control de su cuerpo …

*MIENTRAS TANTO HIRUZEN JUNTO CON MINATO Y JIRAIYA SE DIRIGIAN NUEVAMENTE A LA BOLA DE CRISTAL AL LLEGAR NOTARON QUE LA BOLA ESTABA TIRANDO CHISPAS LO CUAL SABIAN QUE ALGO NO IVA BIEN* 

Hiruzen: no puede ser ,mira minato!

Minato: pero si ese es naruto! NO puede ser esta en problemas!*de pronto la bola de cristal entra en un estado brilloso de luz*

Minato: sensei que es esa luz!

Jiraiya: no estoy seguro pero no nos dejara observar lo que esta pasando alla 

Hiruzen: esta bloquiando la señal de la bola de cristal esto no puede estar pasando!

MIENTRAS TANTO NARUTO VUELVE A CARGAR LA BIJUDAMA Y LO LANZA NUEVAMENTE PARA SORPRESA DE NARUTO OROCHIMARU LOGRO APRENDER UN JUTSU QUE REFLEJA LOS ATAQUES LO CUAL LO PUSO EN PRACTICA EN ESTE MOMENTO DE SU VIDA LO CUAL RESULTO Y LA BIJUDAMA SE LE REGRESO A NARUTO CAUSANDO UNA GRAN EXPLOSION EN TODO EL AREA*BOOOOM *

HABIA MUCHO POLVO Y MUCHA DESTRUCCION EN EL LUGAR SE HABIA FORMADO UN ENORME CRATER…EN EL LUGAR…NO HABIA SEÑALES DE NARUTO

*EN ALGUN LUGAR DESCONOCIDO*  
NARUTO:(no puede ser igual siento que caigo!)*de pronto naruto comenzó a pasar por unos cambios-mi mano se esta encojiendo-mi cabello-me estoy asiendo otra vez adolescente que esta sucediendo aquí*de pronto se cae y se golpea la cabeza**alguien se aproxima y le entrega el poder absorbido a naruto*

[AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LO OCURRIDO DE AHORITA OROCHIMARU JUNTO CON KABUTO LOGRARON SOBREVIVIR DEL ATAQUE DE NARUTO DE PRONTO ELLOS DOS DECIDIERON ESCAPAR RAPIDAMENTE , LAMENTABLEMENTE LA BOLA DE CRISTAL HABIA PERDIDO LA VISION Y NO PODIA SER UTILIZADA YA QUE ALGO BLOQUIABA LA SEÑAL LO CUAL HIRUZEN QUEDO SUMAMENTE MOLESTO…

Minato logra llegar al lugar donde el chico rubio habia dejado el kunai tirado junto con jiraiya lo cual rápidamente buscaron asta encontrar al chico rubio inconciente*tanto ellos como Orochimaru y Kabuto no se percataron de que habia llegado otro naruto….*Jiraiya decidio quedarse para seguir el rastro de orochimaru mientras que naruto logra volver junto con minato al hospital de konoha…

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

/EN EL FUTURO/

/HOSPITAL DE KONOHA/

UN NINJA SE ENCONTRABA INCONCIENTE… PARECIA QUE NO ABRIRIA MAS LOS OJOS HASTA QUE*DESPIERTA*….donde estoy….naruto….

SAKURA: porfin ha despertado!  
SARADA: PAPA!*EMOCIONADA*

Sasuke:(cuanto tiempo e estado inconciente…) 

Boruto: sasuke sensei!(porfin a despertado ahora si podremos ir por mi padre!) 

Sasuke rápidamente se levanta(e recuperado el poder de mi ojo es buena señal podre seguir y encontrar el chakra de naruto de esos mundos de lo cual se encuentra)

Sakura: ni lo pienses debes de tomar aun reposo*lo hace que se acueste nuevamente* ya iras por naruto pero antes descansa. 

Sasuke: lo lamento por tenerlos preocupados(recuerdo que naruto entro en el portal y yo lo cerre y lamentablemente todo mi chakra se habia ido ahí, utilize demasiado y cai en un sueño profundo naruto esperame ya ire nuevamente por ti…)

SAKURA ABRAZA FUERTEMENTE A SASUKE JUNTO CON SARADA 

/mientras tanto en el mundo paralelo/

EN EL LABORATORIO DE OROCHIMARU…

Kabuto: me alegra verlo lord orohcimaru…al parecer esta listo su nueva marioneta…

Orochimaru: interesante…veamos como reaccionan los de konoha cuando vean esto*risa maléfica* *guarda la nueva marioneta en un sacrofago*

/mientras tanto con naruto y minato/

Naruto: entonces se puede decir que quedaron empatados ..*risa*

Minato: asi es hijo jiraiya es muy fuerte no creo que haiga alguien capaz de derrotarlo aun.*rascándose la cabeza* bueno hijo seguire con el trabajo aun me falta mucho para acabar. Olvida lo de buscar a sasuke toma un descanso en este dia de acuerdo…

De pronto minato continuo con los papeleos mientras que naruto decidio salir de la oficina y fue en busca de hinata.

/EN LA MANSION HYUGA/

Neji : entonces dices que naruto y hinata se iran a una misión juntos y que se encontraran en peligro y que naruto morirá?

Shion: asi es y quiero que hagas que naruto no deje la aldea por nada del mundo.(por lo que vi en el sueño naruto peleaba contra cierto ninja que poseía una enorme espada…..)

Neji: Shion no te hare caso naruto no murió en tu predicción además ahora mas que nunca naruto puede salir de la aldea y mas con hinata para divertirse no hay nada de que preocuparse, lo siento por ti….

Shion quedo increíblemente enojada y salio de ese lugar. Shion no le quedaba mas opción que buscar y encontrar a naruto para contarle lo que le ocurrirá.

/LABORATORIO DE LORD OROCHIMARU/

Orochimaru entra en la sala de recuperación donde se encontraba sasuke.

Kabuto: lord orochimaru sasuke no a pasado por el efecto secundario al parecer todo marcha bien

Orochimaru: esto es perfecto en cuanto logre despertar iremos a entrenar..

/en konoha/

Naruto logra encontrar a hinata en el mercado lo cual la llama rápidamente.

Naruto: hinata!

Hinata rápidamente voltea y se encuentra a su querido novio.

Naruto: hinata tengo el dia libre y me gustaría que me acompañaras pero antes vamos a dar un paseo que te parece?

Hinata logra aceptar la propuesta del rubio y ambos comienzan a caminar juntos. En el camino logra encontrarse a 2 conocidos. 

Ebisu y Iruka se encontraban mas adelante.

Iruka: hola naruto y hinata.

Ebisu: hola, oye naruto recein vi a tu novia Shion estaba buscándote ase unos momentos..

Hinata y naruto se sorprenden pero hinata baja su cabeza y comienza a sentirse incomoda.

Naruto rápidamente le dice a Ebisu que Shion no es su novia que era hinata además de que ellos ya estan saliendo desde el regreso de la luna.*se retiran de ahí*

Naruto al seguir caminando con hinata se da cuenta que algo no anda bien.

Naruto: te hice algo malo hinata? Que te sucede?

Hinata: ehhh?*sorprendida ante tal respuesta pero trata de disimular* claro que no me pasa nada naruto..*se logra escapar una lagrima de los ojos de hinata*

Naruto logra percatarse de esto y la toma fuerte de la mano y la abraza lo mas fuerte que puede "oye se que lastime tus sentimientos pero quiero que sepas que yo no quiero que me dejes hinata*la observa cara a cara*

Hinata logra respirar"naruto yo estoy muy contenta de estar a tu lado..pero la idea de saber que Shion te bus-*interrumpida por un beso de naruto*

Naruto: ahora estoy muy feliz porque mi corazón te pertenece hinata, se que no puedo cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro y quiero que tu estes ahí..*ambos ninjas siguieron caminando asta llegar al bosque donde hinata le pidió a naruto que la entrenara un poco para la misión que iva a realizar en la tarde.

Habian pasado 15 minutos hinata quedo muy cansada del entrenamiento que se recostó en un árbol que estaba ahí.

Hinata:*sonriendo* Naruto no puedes parar y tomar un descanso, traje algo de comida del mercado, ya pronto debo volver

Naruto se encontraba entrenando con sus clones de sombra pero decidio parar e ir a comer con hinata.

Naruto se deboro la comida muy feliz"esta esquisita hinata gracias"*le toma de la mano y la abraza.

Despues de eso naruto acompaña a hinata a su hogar pero de pronto se encuentra a un abu de konoha Genma lo cual este le avisa a naruto y a hinata que el hokage les tiene una misión.

Naruto rápidamente piensa que es sobre la búsqueda de sasuke lo cual el hace una mirada de firmeza hacia hinata lo cual ambos se dirigieron a la oficina.

/OFICINA DEL HOKAGE/

Mientras tanto minato aun se encontraba firmando varios papeles cuando entra naruto y hinata.

Naruto algo desesperado pregunta"nos has llamado padre?" 

Minato: asi es naruto es sobre una misión rango S*le entrega un pergamino* necesito que lo entreguen personalmente al 4to kazekage de la aldea de la arena, tiene algunos asuntos que no tenemos pendientes además también necesito que me llene en ese pergamino su respuesta. Tu y hinata seran los que iran a la aldea de la arena para no llamar la atención de acuerdo, debe llegar seguro ya que el kazekage te la entregue deberas esperar a que el envie la respuesta y yo les mandare una nueva misión de acuerdo.

Naruto: de acuerdo*aguarda el pergamino*

Hinata: hai, minato-san*algo contenta*(una misión alado de naruto..a pasado un buen tiempo …)

Minato: otra cosa naruto, te recuerdo que habrá ladrones en el camino deberas asumir total responsabilidad de acuerdo.

Naruto: de acuerdo, no te fallare lo prometo.(con que al 4to kazekage en este mundo el padre de gaara aun sigue vivo, me pregunto si gaara…..acaso el tiene aun odio?)*minato se levanta de su silla* Los acompañare a la salida de la aldea.

*salen de la oficina del hokage*

/EN LA SALIDA DE LA ALDEA DE KONOHA/

Naruto se lleva cargando una pequeña mochila en la espalda"bien ya vámonos estoy listo hinata"*sonriendo*

Hinata: volveremos pronto minato-san…

Minato solo hace una cara de risa"bien *de pronto aparece jiraiya saltando de un árbol aproximándose a naruto*"Hola que tal, naruto ya vas a una misión?

Naruto: si, asi es voy directo a el país de la arena.*jiraiya tira una mirada seria, comienza a caminar hacia minato*

Jiraiya: tengo noticias minato es sobre la organización Akatsuki la cual creíamos que habíamos destruido….al parecer hay sobrevivientes…

Minato comenzó a preocuparse pero igual sabia que naruto ya se habia vuelto muy fuerte.

Naruto:(Akatsuki, asi que en este mundo también existe pero eso que significara….se supone que Itachi era un miembro pero aquí no lo es….que extraño…..debo de andar con cuidado y no confiarme demasiado….) Akatsuki….crei que habian derrotado a todos…

Minato: naruto, quizás tu no lo recuerdes pero un ninja que se hacia llamar pain intento atacar konoha pero yo junto con tsunade y jiraiya le hicimos frente logrando derrotarlo …era un estudiante de jiraiya sensei, solamente el es el único que se ha dejado ver en todo este tiempo...intento capturarte pero fue inútil ya que lo derrotamos pero de pronto desapareció ese cuerpo sin dejar rastro…..se dice que ese era el líder y ya no se escucho hablar de ellos hasta hoy que lo menciono jiraiya….al parecer los integrantes al ver a su líder derrotado decidieron dejar la organizacion, pero solo tenemos identificado a 1…jiraiya sensei usted ira con naruto en el viaje no me deja opción mas que agregarlo…*jiraiya se le acerca y le susurra a minato"sabes que Akatsuki tiene infiltrados y descubrirán que el dejo la aldea nuevamente vrd….de acuerdo estare con el para vigilarlo…."

Hinata se comenzó a preocupar por tal situación no podía creer que Akatsuki volvia pero esta vez aria lo posible para defender a la aldea y sobre todo a naruto…

Jiraiya: bueno minato me voy con naruto y hinata de acuerdo…

Naruto(ya veo al parecer nagato utilizo el cuerpo de su compañero yahiko si mal no recuerdo, el verdadero aun esta vivo y estuvo aguardando chakra eso también significa que Zetsu a de estar por ahí moviéndose en este mundo, debo tener mucho cuidado de aquí para adelante….) viejo pervertido hinata vámonos*se lanzan corriendo rápidamente naruto y hinata dejando atrás a jiraiya*

Jiraiya: ese crio tuyo minato*sonriendo*después de todo soy su padrino, hasta luego.*comienza a caminar*

Minato logra ver a su hijo junto a hinata y a su sensei dejando la villa.

Minato: (naruto, ya no eres un niño débil que necesita ser protegido….tus poderes van mas alla de lo imaginable…crecistes demasiado rápido hijo…..

/en el bosque/

Naruto y hinata se encontraban demasiado adelantados de jiraiya

Hinata: naruto..no crees..que vamos muy rapidos?

Naruto: yo lo siento hinata…es que/interrumpido/

Jiraiya: oye mocoso, no pierdas el control no hay tanta prisa para llegar alla rápido igual el camino es de 3 dias no antes..

*pasaron las horas hasta que llego la noche y asi sucesivamente el siguiente dia...asta que llego el tardecer nuevamente…los ninjas siugieron avanzando asta tomar un descanso cuando ya estaba demasiado oscuro, hinata logro dormirse con naruto hasta que salio nuevamente el sol.

Jiraiya: hey par de tortolitos ya despierten ay que seguir falta 1 dia mas para llegar a la aldea de la arena.*naruto logra levantarse junto con hinata y nuevamente toman el camino.

AL SIGUIENTE DIA…..

Naruto, hinata y jiraiya logran entrar en el territorio de la arena.

Jiraiya: al parecer porfin hemos llegado al desierto…*sobándose la cabeza*

LOS 3 NINJAS LOGRAN ENTRAR SIN PROBLEMAS PERO A MITAD DEL CAMINO HABIA UN ESPECIE DE CAMPAMENTO DONDE AL PARECER HABIA NINJAS DE LA ARENA QUE HACIAN VIGILANCIA.

Jiraiya: que extraño…no recuerdo aver visto estos nuevos campamentos de la arena*boom*

Hinata: que fue ese ruido.

Jiraiya: a de ver sido una explosión…(tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)

Naruto:(debe ser gaara…)

*campo de entrenamiento de la arena*

Anbu de la arena: el kazekage estará feliz si derrotamos a su hijo.

Anbu de la arena 2: no te creas tiene una increíble defensa de arena….pongamosla a prueba.

Gaara: yaoki , korobi estén atentos…ya no tardan en aparecer los ninjas que estan escondidos por los alrededores…*siguieron avanzando*

Anbu de la arena: ahora!*lanza varios kunais hacia los compañeros de gaara*

Gaara:(ya aparecieron)*rápidamente utiliza la arena para proteger a sus compañeros del equipo*

Yaoki: bien hecho gaara…

Korobi: no vi el ataque de los anbus…

De pronto logran aparecer varios ninjas de la arena comenzaron a rodear a gaara y a su equipo.

Gaara:(mi padre quería que entregaramos el pergamino asi damos finalizado esta prueba)ustedes dos entreguen el pergamino ami padre yo me encargare de ellos.*rápidamente los acompañantes de gaara se retiran dejando a gaara contra todos ellos.

Rapidamente los anbus con varias marionetas logran atrapar con el hilo de chakra a gaara lo cual nuevamente atacan con agua logrando endurecer la arena de gaara.

Gaara:(ya veo esta vez la tendre mas difícil al parecer creen que asi me derrotaran mi defensa pero estan equivocados).

Anbu: hemos sellado su arena*risa**comienzan a acercarse a gaara*

DE PRONTO APARECE NARUTO JUNTO CON HINATA Y JIRAIYA.

Naruto: gaara!"jutsu clones de sombra lo cual comienzan a atacar a los anbus"

Gaara:(pero quien es el…como sabe mi nombre….)

Anbus: ninjas de konoha..

Jiraiya: oigan ustedes que significa esto..

Baki se encontraba con sus superiores viendo la prueba de gaaara cuando vieron que llegaron los de la hoja atacando a los anbus.

Ninja Medico de la arena: pero que es esto son ninjas de konoha!

De pronto antes de que el ataque siguiera aparece Baki el jouinin encargado de gaara.

Baki:(ese es jiraiya uno de los legendarios sannin de konoha)"Gaara el ejercicio a terminado ya que fue interrumpido por las visitas…ustedes interrumpieron en un entrenamiento de la aldea…

Naruto hace desaparecer a sus clones y se disculpa por el mal entendido.

Gaara:(ese es naruto namikaze el hijo del hokage…siento que es igual ami…) 

Naruto:(al parecer este gaara tuvo un diferente destino que el de mi mundo)

Rapidamente jiraiya le informa a Baki de su misión lo cual Baki decide escoltarlos hacia el kazekage, naruto observaba a gaara y noto un gran cambio en el, cuando entraron a la aldea gaara se separa de ellos y se dirige a otra parte , naruto junto con los demás se dirigieron a la MANSION DEL KAZEKAGE

/oficina del kazekage/

Rasa 4to Kazekage: Asi que fueron enviados por el hokage de la hoja*recibe el pergamino que minato le habia entregado a naruto*

Rasa comenzó a leer el pergamino lo cual se sorprendió por el contenido.

Naruto: todo esta bien?

Kazekage: Al parecer quiere celebrar el hokage el torneo mundial ninja en el coliseo..de la arena…no estaría mal.

TODOS QUEDARON SORPRENDIDOS ANTE TAL REVELACION INCLUSO JIRAIYA.

Baki: se refiere al torneo chunin lord kazekage?

Rasa le niega con la cabeza"nosotros los kages queríamos aser un torneo donde ninjas sin importar que sean genins, chunin, o jounins participaran pero representando a su país al parecer ami punto de vista me gustaría que fueran 3v3 pero al parecer las demás aldeas han votado para que sean 1 contra 1 y son un minimo de 10 ninjas por nación o mas , iwagakure, kumogakure , kirigakure, Sunagakure y konoha, los países chicos también podrán participar, además estarán presentes los señores feudales de las 5 naciones ninjas para este evento único. Solo hace falta mi respuesta para que los kages emprendan su viaje asta aquí, ustedes pueden ir a tomar un descanso Baki los llevara al lugar donde se quedaran de acuerdo.

Naruto:(un torneo ninja…ya veo….pero eso dejaría expuesto a los jinchurikis y a los kages al mismo tiempo…)

NARRADOR: LOS NINJAS SIGUIERON A BAKI MIENTRAS EL KAZEKAGE LLENABA LA HOJA DE ACEPTACION DE LOS TERMINOS LO CUAL EL HALCON MENSAJERO SE LLEVA EL PERGAMINO HACIA KONOHA.

/aldea de la hoja/

3:00pm de la tarde.

(en el barrio uchiha)

Minato se dirigió con Fugaku al parecer quería saber si Itachi ya se encontraba mejor pero aun estaba demasiado débil para regresar a los labores shinobis lo cual minato lamento mucho que no podía pelear.

Minato y Fugaku comenzaron a caminar por el alrededor.

Fugaku: asi que el torneo ninja, yo la verdad estoy decepcionado de mis hijos Itachi fracaso en traer a sasuke, mientras que el se fue con orochimaru, yo e fracasado como padre…no hay ningún uchiha capaz de igualar sus capacidades de ellos por lo tanto no creo que vaya algún uchiha al torneo lo lamento….*aparece izumi uchiha frente a ambos lideres*

Izumi: hokage-sama y fugaku lo siento pero no pude evitar oírles hablar y yo estoy dispuesta a representar a los uchihas*sonriendo*

Minato y fugaku se sorprendieron ya que ambos no notaron desde que momento izumi los seguía pero a minato le agrado la idea y fugaku termino aceptando.

Minato logra encontrarse con Shion lo cual ella le cuenta la visión que tuvo de naruto pero este la tranquiliza pero aun asi le abre la duda de que quizás algo salga mal….

3:40pm LLEGO EL HALCON MENSAJERO LO CUAL EL HOKAGE VE LA RESPUESTA DEL KAGE Y RAPIDAMENTE ENVIA EL MENSAJE A LAS DEMAS NACIONES Y PAIS PARA QUE COMIENZEN A EMPRENDER EL VIAJE HACIA EL COLISEO DE LA ARENA.

*reunión en la mansión hokage*

Minato se encontraba esperando a los ninjas que el habia convocado para tal evento.

Genma: Lord hokage, ya llegaron todos…."adelante chicos"

ENTRAN LOS NINJAS ROCK LEE,TENTEN,NEJI Y GAI SENSEI, SEGUIDOS POR SAKURA,KAKASHI, DETRÁS DE ELLOS ENTRARON SHINO KIBA,IZUMI,SAI, ASUMA, SHIKAMARU, Y CHOUJI.

Minato: bueno primero que nada lamento haberlos llamado asi de pronto pero tendremos un evento único y ustedes fueron seleccionados para representar a su aldea de la hoja. Naruto y hinata también participaran, ellos ya estan alla por lo tanto el toreno emepezara dentro de 5 dias mas tardar, seran combates de 1c1 ademas de que como pueden ver los jounin y chunin podrán combatir entre ellos, podrán morir en el combate y si es asi no podre hacer nada….tambien habrá un sensor que estará al pendiente por si alguno se rinde de ahí en fuera lo demás ya lo conocen.

Todos los que estaban ahí se emocionaron y estaban listos para emprender su viaje.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS DEMAS ALDEAS RECIBIERON EL MENSAJE DEL HOKAGE LO CUAL RAPIDAMENTE DIERON AVISO A SU GENTE POR LOS QUE QUERIAN ACOMPAÑRLES AL EVENTO ADEMAS DE LOS FEUDALES,TODOS COMENZARON SU VAIJE.

/EN LA ARENA/

Naruto decidio ayudar a hinata en su entrenamiento ya que quería que se volviera mas fuerte.

Naruto: bien hinata lo estas haciendo bien*recibia golpes de hinata pero este los desviaba fácilmente*

Hinata: wow, naruto…te has hecho muy fuerte mas de lo que puedo imaginar.

*no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba el hijo del kazekage gaara lo cual decidio espiar a naruto con su jutsu del ojo de arena lo cual comenzó a ver sus movimientos de peleas.*

Naruto: hinata esta vez ire un poco mas serio*entro en modo hermitaño lo cual se dio cuenta del chakra de gaara*(asi que gaara nos esta espiando)*desaparece de la vista lo cual destruye el ojo de arena de gaara dejando sorprendida a hinata ya que se percato también que alguien mas estaba espíandolos*

Gaara:(pero que fue lo que hizo descubrió mi jutsu….tendre que tener cuidado con ellos..en el torneo, después de todo no eran mentiras…*risa*)

Hinata: naruto que sucedió…*sorprendida*

Naruto: es gaara, el chico pelirojo, nos estaba espiando, gracias ami modo ermitaño pude detectar su chakra….(algo esta planeando pero sea lo que trame lo detendré…Akatsuki, …que mas puedo esperar en este mundo…..)

Naruto y hinata siguieron con su entrenamiento.(en mi mundo, hinata es mas débil que ella porque…sera porque decidio quedarse en el hogar, pero aun asi son la misma persona, puedo sentir ese chakra especial de ellas….)

Hinata: naruto! "palma del león"*logro derrumbar a naruto*

Naruto: bien hinata,*suspira* tomemos un pequeño descanso que te parece…

/con el kazekage/

Kazekage: gaara veo que ya conocistes a naruto…

Gaara: ese ninja es muy fuerte padre, deseo pelear con el…

Kazekage: he*risa* por que no lo desafias a un duelo amistoso en la academia ahí podrán pelear sin problemas además ambos son hijos de los lideres de la aldea y darán emoción a los nuevos genins…-sonriendo-

Gaara: es verdad*le toca el hombro kankuro*

Kankuro: te vi espiándolos hermano además se que es alguien muy fuerte esta comprobado que el detuvo al enemigo de la luna…debemos estar atentos a el en el torneo..

Gaara: eso no me interesa yo queiro pelear con el…*emocionado*

Yashamaru: si me lo permite lord kazekage yo los supervisare de acuerdo.

Kazekage: de acuerdo Yashamaru, gaara adelante, Kankuro ve con el asi también aprendes de ellos y podras encontrar algún hueco en naruto al igual que tu gaara el puede controlar a su criatura que tiene dentro es igual que tu un jinchuriki de acuerdo…

Gaara se sorprende y sale junto con los demás de la sala.

-naruto y hinata se encontraban comiendo cuando ven venir a gaara Kankuro y Yashamaru se detienen unos metros atrás mientras que el sigue avanzando.

Naruto:(es gaara que planea…)

Hinata:( viene en busca de naruto…me pregunto si es para algún asunto y no para buscar problemas…)*voltea a ver a naruto y ella lo encuentra sonriendo*

Gaara logra detenerse,"naruto, me gustaría tener un enfrentamiento contigo amistoso, que dices…

Naruto: esta bien gaara acepto tu reto*mirada seria*

Hinata: naruto..no crees que deberías*naruto se le acerca*"ven hinata y observame.."

Yashamaru se lleva a todos al campo de pelea de la academia donde varios genins admiraban a gaara ya que el habia protegido a varios en las misiones que ha tenido.

Naruto:(por lo que veo este gaara fue querido en su mundo…tuvo amigos y por eso ahora es respetado me alegra saber eso ahora si veamos quien es mas fuerte…)

Yashamaru: aquí es donde podrán pelear yo interrumpiré en la pelea cuando vea que alguien esta demasiado débil o que ya no pueda continuar estan de acuerdo?

Naruto y gaara aceptan las condiciones de Yashamaru.

Hinata: naruto ten cuidado se va a las gradas junto con los demás y mira a la hermana de gaara y Kankuro junto con varios shinobis y genins estaban ansiosos por la pelea.

Temari:(gaara, ten cuidado…ese chico no es cualquier fanfarron como los demás que has derrotado….)

Gaara: naruto espero y no me decepciones ya que dicen que tu eres el héroe de konoha y de el país del demonio ,*sonriendo* Preparate!*le lanza la tapadera de su calabaza lo cual naruto rápidamente la patea regresándosela pero la arena de gaara lo protegió del ataque*

Gaara:(tiene buenos reflejos…)

Naruto: te faltara mas que eso para derrotarme…*risa*

/flashback de gaara/

Jiraiya se encontraba en la casa donde se le habian entregado para descansar cuando alguien toca la puerta lo cual el va rápidamente y la abre y entra gaara.

Gaara: disculpe las molestias pero me gustaría enfrentarme a naruto, y le pido su permiso para poder desafiarlo.

Jiraiya: naruto es el único que puede darte una respuesta, además no creo que lo derrotes tan facilemente, el no es cualquier ninja que se rinde tan fácil… ya estará en ti probar y ver las habilidades únicas de naruto…

/fin del flashback/

Gaara rápidamente lanza su arena para que intentara capturar a naruto pero este rápidamente saca un kunai y ataca la arena y esquivándola rápidamente.

De pronto la arena logra agarrar el pie a naruto y lanzarlo lo cual este en el aire logra lanzarle varios kunais a gaara pero su defensa lo volvia a proteger rápidamente.

Naruto logra aterrizar sin problema." Bueno gaara no lo haces tan mal pero veamos ahora que tal si peleamos un poco mas enserio" Jutsu clones de sombra lo cual rápidamente los clones comenzaron a atacar a gaara.

Gaara:(clones de sombra esto es interesante)*rápidamente gaara lanza balas de arena lo cual estas atacan a los clones haciéndolos desaparecer* Los maestros chunin y algunos que estaban en las gradas estaban asombrados ya que un ninja estaba haciéndole frente a gaara. De pronto algunos clones lograron acercarse demasiado a gaara lo cual comenzaron a atacarle pero estos atacaban a la defensa de gaara.

Gaara:(vaya, es rápido pero al parecer no me podrá tocar)

Kankuro:(es bueno, pero no a habido ni un ninja que a podido tocar a gaara …)

Clones de naruto:"que pasa gaara te vez asustado , apenas estoy comenzando"!*la arena logra desaparecerlos por completo*"no intentes burlarte de mi naruto"!

Naruto logra retirarse lejos de la arena y tomando su distancia" veamos si logras resistir esto*avienta una bomba de humo* De pronto sale un naruto con un rasengan saltando desde el aire

Gaara:(ese jutsu es inútil no podrá con mi escudo de arena)*la arena rápidamente cubre a gaara por completo*

Naruto: YO E GANADO GAARA!*CON EL VUELO DE LA CAIDA DEL SALTO LOGRA ATACAR EL ESCUDO DE ARENA DE GAARA LO CUAL LO DESTRUYE LOGRANDO ENTRAR ADENTRO[EN ESE MOMENTO TODOS LOS ESPECTADORES ADULTOS SE SORPRENDIERON ANTE TAL PODER DE NARUTO NO CREIAN LO QUE VEIAN PORFIN APARECIO UN NINJA QUE DESTRUYO LA DEFENSA DE GAARA]

[Yashamaru:(esto es malo debo intervenir pero ya es demasiado tarde lograra hacerle daño a gaara!)]

NARUTO QUE POSEIA EL RASENGAN ESTUBO A PUNTO DE LOGRAR IMPACTARLE EL ATAQUE PERO PARA SORPRESA DE GAARA Y DE TODOS LOS QUE ESTABAN PRESENTES QUE YA ESTABAN ASUSTADOS POR EL PODER DE NARUTO,ESTE DESAPARECIO LO CUAL DABA ENTENDER QUE ERA UN CLON MIENTRAS QUE EL VERDADERO NARUTO APARECIO LOGRANDO CONECTARLE UN FUERTE GOLPE EN LA MEJIA LANZANDOLO HACIENDO QUE ESTE CAYERA AL SUELO SIN QUE SU ARENA LO PROTEGIERA.

Temari:(no puedo creerlo! Gaara esta herido!)

Kankuro:(imposible!)

Yashamaru: (gaara…)*rápidamente interviene en la pelea *

Yashamaru: naruto, has ganado,-se lleva a gaara junto con los demás mientras que naruto se dirige con hinata.-varios miembros de la arena anbus estaban ahí, incluso jiraiya también que logro ver la pelea.

Naruto decidio salir con hinata de la academia lo cual rapdiamente vairos genin fueron a felicitarlo lo cual naruto junto con hinata los abrazaron y naruto les dio algunos consejos.

*en el cuarto de la enfermería*

Gaara comenzó a abrir los ojos lo cual fue atendido por los ninjas médicos.

Temari: hermano te encuentras bien?*preocupada*

Yashamaru:(increíble gaara sangro por primera vez…esto…esta fuera de mi alcanze como anbu ese chico es demasiado fuerte para gaara…)

Gaara: asi que perdi*se levanta*(sangre….ya veo…por fin….siento el liquido caliente de mi cuerpo….) Naruto…no cometeré el mismo error dos veces….

Kankuro:(tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto….)

/en el refugio de jiraiya naruto y hinata/

Jiraiya: por lo que veo te contuvistes ya que no usastes tu modo chakra del kyubi …ese chico no es rival para ti?

Naruto: la verdad no lo es, el único que puede rivalizar conmigo seria sasuke de ahí en fuera nadie…

Hinata estaba aun sorprendida por las palabras de naruto aunque sabia que era vrd pero ella lo dudaba ya que en la pelea contra toneri sasuke fue inferior a el.

Naruto: además mi padre dijo que me quedara aquí con hinata y contigo ya que mando el mensaje a las demás naciones…

Jiraiya: Naruto…el torneo pronto empezara y no sabemos cuanta quienes pelearas posiblemente contra nuevos jinchurikis y además ninjas sumamente poderosos tengo entendido que el mizukage es stricto ya l parecer va a mandar lo mejor de lo mejor igual el tercer Raikage, su hijo a(miniuscula ya que no es Raikage en este mundo) sera un participante y es igual de poderoso que minato…además de su jinchuriki de 8 colas…

Naruto:(asi que peleare con el…interesante…igual me servirá de entrenamiento aunque ellos aun no se comparan conmigo, y el viejo bee…)No te preocupes sabio pervertido mi poder va mas alla de lo que imaginas.

Jiraiya: acuérdate que un gran poder con lleva una gran responsabilidad no te confies….

Hinata: naruto..crees que yo pueda también ganar algunos combates..

Naruto: por supuesto hinata de echo mañana te enseñare un jutsu especial…en caso de emergencia..

Jiraiya:(un jutsu especial de que esta hablando..?)

*tocan la puerta*

Hinata se dirige y la abre lo cual se sorprende al ver a gaara(sin su calabaza) Kankuro y temari..

Kankuro: gaara insisitia en venir quiere ver a naruto…*naruto se acerca alado de hinata*

Naruto: si dime que pasa…?*desconcertado*

*gaara alza su mano para que naruto igual la diera logrando sorprender a los que estaban ahí, naruto la toma dándose un saludo de mano*

Gaara: naruto…sobre la pelea de ese rato no cabe duda que eres un shinobi, pronto yo sere kazekage..y espero tu también seas hokage ya que ambos nos parecemos , además en el torneo si me toca enfrentarte no pasara lo mismo de acuerdo…*risa junto con naruto

PASARON 2 DIAS Y LOS NINJAS DE LA ARENA YA TENIAN TODO LISTO PARA LA LLEGADA DE LOS SHINOBIS DE LAS OTRAS ALDEAS NARUTO QUE SE ENCONTRABA AUN AHÍ , SE DEDICO A AYUDAR A HINATA EN SU ENTRENAMIENTO.

HOLA CHICOS E TARDADO DEMASIADO EN SUBIRLO DISCULPEN PERO EL TRABAJO ME A DADO ALGO DE PROBLEMAS PERO AQUÍ ESTAMOS…, VAYA LAS COSAS SE PONEN INTERESANTES.. UN TORNEO MUNDIAL DE TODOS LOS NINJAS….VAYA…AKATSUKI REGRESA PERO PAIN FUE DERROTADO, ACASO NAGATO EN ESTE MUNDO SOBREVIVIO, INTERVENDRAN EN ESTE EVENTO DE LAS NACIONES…? SASUKE DEL FUTURO AL PARECER A DESPERTADO TAMBIEN EL APARECERA?….NARUTO SE ENCUENTRA MUY CONFIADO YA QUE SUPERA A LA MAYORIA DE SHINOBIS DE ESTE MUNDO PARALELO PERO DICE QUE A SASUKE ES EL UNCIO QUE PUEDE RIVALIZAR CON EL…*spoiler cambie algunos ninjas de akatsuki pronto sabran quienes son…*

*spoilers*

/BASE AKATSUKI/

¿?: Asi que el torneo va a empezar…

¿?: hermano nosotros iremos de icognitos…además se sorprenderán los de nuestra aldea si nos llegaran a ver…

Nagato: tranquilo ellos podrán aser un gran alboroto no se ocuparan mas o si?

Zetsu: NO CON ELLOS BASTA …PERO IGUAL DEBEN RECOLECTAR LA INFORMACION …

/en la mansión del kazekage/

Kazekage: de acuerdo entonces prepárensen que ya pronto dara comienzo ustedes representaran la arena…Kankuro….Gaara…Temari…..shira….baki…..matsuri…pakura….sen…..yome…..yukata…y Sasori…..*mirada seria*

Sasori: sera un placer kazekage…..*mira a gaara con confianza*

Kazekage: deben tener cuidado Yagura el mizukage traerá a varios shinobis fuertes…entre ellos esta Mangetsu, su hermano menor su jinchuriki utakata,kisame y varios mas ahora los de la nube, traerán a su jinchuriki también ya que son dos estoy seguro que participaran..yugito y fukai…a(candidato para ser el 4to Raikage) también participara…es muy peligroso…y los de la roca…Roshi,han peligrosos…los demás también son fuertes pero esos que les mencione son peligrosos y los de konoha…NARUTO….*****************************!


	27. Capitulo 27: El Orden De los Combates

Capitulo 27:El Orden de los Combates,EL TORNEO MUNDIAL NINJA PT: 1 1/2 TEMPORADA 3 CAP: 8

YA ERA EL TERCER DIA HOY IVA SER LA LLEGADA DE LOS SHINOBIS DE LAS NACIONES A LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA .

Naruto ya se encontraba despierto

Naruto: algo no esta bien aquí…estoy seguro que en el combate con toneri cuando gaara estaba en la reunión de konoha…el tenia una mirada diferente….estare alerta…

De pronto se logra escuchar mucho ruido afuera lo cual naruto se asoma por la ventana y ve una enorme multitud, comienza a llegar varias personas y otras que eran varios ninjas al parecer se trataba de la nación del rayo vio al tercer Raikage.

Naruto:(ya veo aquí el todavía esta vivo…increíble….)

Hinata logra despertarse y va con naruto y ambos comienzan a ver a los ninjas llegando.

Hinata: naruto…no tienes miedo…?

Naruto: no a decir vrd estoy mas emocionado como nunca*tocándose su banda de konoha* Esta es una gran oportunidad de poder luchar contra los mejores…no la desaprovechare!*sonriendo*

Naruto se dirigió a bañarse mientras que hinata preparaba la comida.

Jiraiya no se encontraba ya que habia salido desde mas temprano ya que minato ya habia llegado con su equipo.

*comenzaron también a llegar los señores feudales y varia gente de los países vecinos acompañados de sus kages también*

*pasaron 2 horas y los 5 kages ya habian llegado a la arena lo cual pronto ivan a reunirse*

Naruto aprovecho el momento para ir con su padre y decirle que estaba emocionado pero para sorpresa este le dice que le acompañe en la junta.

/reunión de los 5 kages/

Kazekage: buenas lideres…gracias por venir…

Mizukage: A decir vrd este torneo quizás y si tenga algo de valor…podremos observar lo fuerte que son nuestros ninjas y ver las debilidades que tenemos..asi mejoraremos no lo creen?

Hokage: Si eso se tratase, entonces nuestros ninjas lo darían todo…incluso si llegaran a morir…

Raikage: Mizukage…no te adelantes todavía..a habido paz desde la ultima vez que nos hemos reunido y nuestros conflictos se han quedado en el olvido..pero no debemos olvidar que todavía tenemos algo en común nosotros los kages y es saber la ubicación de Akatsuki…ya vimos que intento atacar konoha pero el hokage junto con los sannin lograraron frenarle…pero no estamos seguros a quien atacara…además de que Onoki…ya los a contratado para cumplir ciertas misiones…

Tsuchikage: es verdad no lo niego pero eso ya quedo en el pasado…y quiero remediarlo si no, no hubiera venido aquí no lo crees?

Kazekage: bueno en fin dejemos a un lado nuestras diferencias…después de todo queríamos un gran evento como reconciliación…*les entrega a cada kage unas hojas donde estaba escrito las reglas y otras cosas mas para el torneo*

*PASARON 2 HORAS MAS Y LOS KAGES SALIERON A SU GRUPO*

Minato se dirigió con su equipo en la zona donde los de konoha estarían hospedados, rápidamente al llegar manda a hablar a todos los participantes y varios ninjas que vinieron de seguridad estaban ahí con ellos.

Minato: bueno chicos dentro de media hora podrán inscribirse al torneo al parecer seran divididos en bloques…seran 8 bloques con 8 participantes en cada 1, cojeran un papel y seran enviados a tal bloque donde seran acomodados, después de ahí se les asignara su orden para pelear…habrá un sensor por si deciden rendirse….tengan cuidado y no mueran, es posible que puedan pelear entre ustedes también si ese es el caso que gane el mejor de ustedes…

LOS NINJAS DE KONOHA NO TENIAN MIEDO ESTABAN LISTOS PARA ENFRENTAR A SUS RIVALES…

*PASO 30MINUTOS LO CUAL LOS NINJAS SE DIRIGIERON AL LLEGAR AHÍ LOS DE LAS DEMAS ALDEAS YA HABIAN SACADO SU BOLA DEL BLOQUE LO CUAL SOLO FALTABAN ELLOS

LOS NINJAS LLEGARON AL LUGAR DE LAS INSCRIPCIONES DONDE CADA 1 TUVO QUE HACER UNA FILA.

ROCKLEE DECIDE SER EL PRIMERO Y ENTRA LOGRANDO SACAR LA BOLA DEL 1ER BLOQUE. ENSEGUIDA SAKURA LA CUAL TAMBIEN SACA 1ER BLOQUE, NARUTO SIGUE LOGRANDO SACAR LA DEL 2DO BLOQUE, SHINO 3ER BLOQUE,GAI SENSEI 3ER BLOQUE, HINATA 4TO BLOQUE,SHIKAMARU 4TO BLOQUE, KAKASHI 5TO BLOQUE, NEJI 6TO BLOQUE, TENTEN 7TO BLOQUE, KIBA, INO ,ASUMA, IZUMI UCHIHA Y SAI SACARON EL BLOQUE 8…

AL SALIR MINATO LES DIJO QUE TENIAN QUE IR A SUS BLOQUES LO CUAL AHÍ SE ARIA UN NUEVO SORTEO LO CUAL ACEPTARON LOGRANDO SEPARARSE LOS NINJAS.

Naruto: hinata…ten cuidado de acuerdo….

Hinata: hai, naruto..tu también ten cuidado*lo abraza y sale buscando su blqoue*

/bloque 1/

AL LLEGAR AL BLOQUE 1 ROCKLEE Y SAKURA ESTOS SE SORPRENDIERON YA QUE ESTABAN AHÍ TODOS REUNIDOS.

*LLEGA UN SENSOR DE LA ARENA*

Ninja encargado 1: formensen ahora sacaran un papel donde se les acomodara para pelear…

Rocklee saco el numero 2 mientras que sakura el numero 7…

/bloque 2/

Naruto logra llegar a su bloque lo cual al entrar el sensor encargado llega con una caja al igual que el anterior los hizo sacar un papel donde sacarían el numero del combate que les tocaria.

Naruto se sorprendió ya que reconoció a 2 personas en el bloque se trataban de darui y Utakata..

Naruto saco la bola con el numero 3.

/bloque 3/

Shino y gai logran llegar a su bloque donde entra el sensor rápidamente ambos cojen la bola que faltaban.

Shino saco la bola con el numero 1 y gai con el numero 5.

/bloque 4/

Hinata y shikamaru se fueron juntos a su bloque.

Shikamaru: que fastidio pensar que fui convocado para esto pero ya estamos aquí vrd hinata..espero y que los rivales sean fáciles de vencer…

Hinata: tengo un mal presentimiento shikamaru..*un poco nerviosa*

Al entrar en su bloque igual que los anteriores llega el sensor y ambos sacan su bola

Hinata saca la bola con el numero 5 mientras que shikamaru con la bola del numero 8.

Shikamaru:(al parecer me tocara pelear al ultimo en este bloque….)*ese sujeto parece un pez…y tiene una gran espada…se mira muy peligroso..espero que no me toque pelear con el ni a hinata…

/bloque 5/

Kakashi camino despaco asta llegar a su bloque lo cual este al entrar se sorprendió de ver a varios ninjas ahí esperándolo impacientemente.

Kakashi lográndose tocar la cabeza"lo siento.."*entra el sensor y hace que saquen las bolas*

Kakashi saca la bola con el numero 1*rápidamente un ninja de la nube grande saca una bola con el numero 2 y se la enseña a kakashi*

Kakashi:(esto es malo me tocara pelear contra el….tendre posibilidad….?)

/bloque 6/

Neji se dirigió a su bloque logrando entrar y se sorprende a ver que ya todos estaban ahí.

El sensor del bloque 5 entra igual que los demás explicándoles las reglas y rápidamente cojieron la bola

Neji saco la bola 1.

/bloque 7/

Tenten se dirigió a su bloque muy nerviosa no sabia si iva a pelear contra alguien tan fuerte en el primer combate ella rezaba para que no fuera el caso…

Tenten logra sacar la bola con el numero 1.*un chico rubio con una cola atrás de la roca comenzó a reírse de ella*(acaso el saco el numero 2)

/Bloque 8/

Kiba, ino,asuma, izumi, sai se dirigeron al ultimo bloque donde sabían que entre ellos pelearían ya que lograron llegar tarde y sabían que los otros ya pudieron averseles adelantando.

Al llegar ellos al bloque 8 el sensor entro y les indico el 2do paso lo cual se sorprendieron pero aun asi como llegaron tarde en la 1era prueba de inscripción por eso les toco a varios entrar en este bloque…

Kiba saca la bola 2, mientras que ino la bola 3, asuma la bola 5 mientras que izumi saca la bola 7 y sai la bola 8.

Izumi:(me tocara pelear contra sai, ese suejto…es de raíz…)

Sai:(contra una uchiha…probare mis habilidades ante ella…)

Asuma comenzó a observar a los demás ninjas logrando mirar fijamente a un sujeto que portaba una espada samurái..(acaso yo peleare con el….es el único que veo difícil en este bloque…)

/bloque 1/

Sensor 1: bueno ya tenemos listo los combates de la primera ronda.. en el bloque 1 son los siguientes….

1. **gaara** -

2. **rocklee** -

3. **ao** **-**

 **4.** **fu** **-**

 **5.** **pakura** **-**

 **6.** **akatsuchi** **-**

 **7.** **sakura** **-**

 **8.** **karui** **-**

 **SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 1: ESTOS SERAN LOS COMBATES DEL BLOQUE 1…..**

 **/BLOQUE 2/**

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL BLOQUE 2 YA HABIAN TERMINANDO DE AJUSTAR LOS COMBATES

SENSOR 2: BUENO LOS COMBATES DEL BLOQUE 2 SERAN LOS SIGUIENTES…

 **1.** niGAI-

 **2.** **kazami** **-**

 **3.** _ **naruto**_ **-**

 **4.** **utakata** **-**

 **5.** **mangetsu** **-**

 **6.** **gari** **-**

 **7.** **sen** **-**

 **8.** **darui** **-**

 **SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 2: ESTOS SERAN LOS COMBATES DE LA 1ERA RONDA BLOQUE 2.**

 **Naruto:(me enfrentare a utakata esto me trae recuerdos…y además ese tal mangetsu me recuerda a Suigetsu…..)**

 **/BLOQUE 3/**

En el bloque 3 tambien el sensor ya acabo de recibir algunas instrucciones.

 **SENSOR 3: ESCUCHEN ESTOS SON LOS COMBATES EN ORDEN DEL BLOQUE 3**

 **1.** **SHINO ABURAME** **-**

 **2** **.AJISAI** **-**

 **3.** **MEI TERUMI** **-**

 **4.** **SHIRA** **-**

 **5.** **GAI CEJOTAS SENSEI** **-**

 **6.** **BAKI** **-**

 **7.** **KURUTSUCHI** **-**

 **8.** **TOROI** **-**

 **SENSOR 3: ESTE ES EL ORDEN DE COMBATE DEL BLOQUE 3 ALGUNA DUDA?!**

 **/BLOQUE 4/**

 **SENSOR 4: BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTEN LISTOS Y ESCUHEN CON ATENCION LOS COMBATES SE LLEVARAN ACABO EN EL SIGUIENTE ORDEN…**

 **1.** **Mahiro** **-**

 **2.** **yamame** **-**

 **3.** **omoi** **-**

 **4.** **karai** **-**

 **5.** **hinata** **-**

 **6.** **KISAME** **-**

 **7.** **TEMARI** **-**

 **8.** **SHIKAMARU** **-**

 **SENSOR 4: ESTE ES EL ORDEN DEL COMBATE ESPERO QUE AIGAN PRESTADO ATENCION**

Shikamaru: hinata…*se le acerca y le habla cuidadosamente**en el oído*"te tocara pelear con aquel sujeto de la espada es muy peligroso es uno de los espadachines de la niebla….debes tener cuidado hinata…

Hinata:(que voy a hacer…naruto…..)*trago saliva*"dare mi mejor esfuerzo shikamaru…."

Shikamaru:(rayos este torneo es mas peligroso de lo que pensé….aunque estoy seguro que hinata se rendirá…pero si el pasa yo me enfrentaría el….)

Temari se acerca a shikamaru "oye esta vez tomare mi revancha…"*sonriendo*

Shikamaru:(rayos….contra ella de nuevo….)

 **/BLOQUE NUMERO 5/**

 **SENSOR 5: ME IMAGINO QUE LA MAYORIA YA SE DIO CUENTA QUE PELEARAN CONTRA LOS RIVALES QUE SACARAN EL NUMERO DE PAR…ESTOS SON LOS COMBATES…**

 **Kakashi:(lo que me temia….necesitare un consejo de minato que el ya lo ha enfrentado anteriormente….)**

 **1.** **Kakashi Hatake** **-**

 **2\. a(candidato para ser 4to Raikage)-**

 **3.** **Chojuro** **-**

 **4.** **fukai** **-**

 **5.** **kankuro** **-**

 **6.** **Han** **-**

 **7.** **yome** **-**

 **8.** **juugo** **-**

 **SENSOR 5: ESTE ES EL ORDEN AHORA ACOMPAÑENME….**

 **/BLOQUE 6/**

 **SENSOR 6: BUENO LES DARE LOS NOMBRES DE CONTRA QUIENES VAN A PELEAR DE ACUERDO EN LA 1ERA RONDA ESTEN AL PENDIENTES…**

 **1.** **NEJI HYUGA** **-**

 **2.** **HAKU** **-**

 **3.** **YUGITO** **-**

 **4.** **MURASAME** **-**

 **5.** **YUKATA** **-**

 **6.** **KAKKO** **-**

 **7.** **SUIGETSU** **-**

 **8.** **ROSHI** **-**

 **SENSOR 6: BUENO AHÍ LO TIENEN PREGUNTAS APROVECHEN AHORITA!?**

 **/BLOQUE 7/**

 **SENSOR 7: BUENO YA ME HAN PASADO LA HOJA DE LOS COMBATES…**

 **1.** **TENTEN** **-**

 **2.** **DEIDARA** **-**

 **3.** **KITSUCHI** **-**

 **4.** **SASORI** **-**

 **5.** **KAJIKA** **-**

 **6.** **SUIREN** **-**

 **7.** **ZABUZA** **-**

 **8.** **KILLERBEE** **-**

 **Sensor 7: bueno les deseo mucha suerte a todos.**

 **/bloque 8/**

 **Sensor 8: vaya los de konoha llegaron tarde asi que es posible que haiga enfrentamiento entre ustedes pelien con mucho honor..ya dare los nombres de sus rivales…**

 **1.** **sumash** **-**

 **2.** **kiba** **-**

 **3.** **ino** **-**

 **4.** **matsuri** **-**

 **5.** **ASUMA SARUTOBI** **-**

 **6.** **Mifune** **-**

 **7.** **izumi uchiha** **-**

 **8.** **Sai** **-**

 **Sensor 8: estos son los combates de la 1era ronda del bloque 8….**

 **CONTINUARA….**


	28. Capitulo 28: Inicia El Torneo Ninja!

Capitulo 28: Inicia El Torneo Ninja Pt 2 TEMPORADA 3: CAP 9

RAPIDAMENTE LOS SENSORES SE DIRIGIERON JUNTO CON LOS SHINOBIS DE CADA BLOQUE A UNA SALA DONDE ESTABAN PRESENTES LOS 5 KAGES DE LAS ALDEAS.

SENSORES: HAGAN UNA FILA LOS DE LOS BLOQU LOS KAGES TIENEN ALGO QUE DECIRLES…

Minato rápidamente fue en busca en su hijo lo cual lo encontró en el bloque 2.

Minato:(naruto esfuérzate, se que podras hacerlo,)*busca a kakashi pero se sorprende al ver que estaba en el bloque 5 junto a un ninja extremadamente poderoso era a*(kakashi…..)

Kazekage: bienvenidos competidores shinobis, se les agradece a cada uno de ustedes y a sus respectivos kages de su aldea por aver tomado este evento único y al haber viajado ami aldea, el torneo comenzara mañana temprano se les dara el descanzo de hoy por motivos de los señores feudales, recuerden que ustedes representan la fuerza y el poder de cada aldea que provienen.

Kazekage: bueno eso es todo disfruten del resto del dia mañana a las 10 comenzara en el coliseo de la arena suerte a todos. Rapidamente todos se dirigieron con su kage respectivo y abandonaron la sala.

/en el refugio de los de la aldea de la hoja/

Algunos ninjas comenzaron a almorzar mientras que otros salieron a conocer la aldea de la arena mientras que algunos decidieron ir con el hokage.

Minato: Asi que a ti kakashi te toco pelear contra a….

Kakashi: asi es….por lo que se es muy poderoso en taijutsu y su velocidad es increíble…es el candidato para ser el próximo Raikage…

Naruto y hinata se encontraban también ahí ya que hinata le habia comentado su rival en el torneo y esperaba que naruto le aconsejara pero estos estaban escuchando ahora el rival de kakashi.

Minato rápidamente cambio a una mirada seria: Kakashi, el se mostrara físicamente brutal, tratara de utilizar su fuerza física extrema para aplastarte.*suspira*

Kakashi: que me dices de su velocidad…?*mas preocupado*

Minato serio responde" Su modo chakra de elemento de rayo es muy peligroso, yo e sido el único capaz de esquivar su ataque de gran velocidad"

Naruto logra recordar su enfrentamiento con el 4to Raikage de su mundo cuando le conto que minato era el único ninja capaz de esquivar su ataque.

Naruto: kakashi sensei..yo creo que usted encontrara la manera de derrotarle..no se preocupe por eso.

Kakashi: es vrd igual debo descanzar pero gracias a minato ya tengo una idea de lo que debo hacer…*se retira*

Minato: naruto, a es muy peligroso, creo que debi haber mandando mas elites cometi un error…

Naruto: claro que no es la oportunidad para que los compañeros de la aldea se vuelvan mas fuertes yo se que si podrán lograrlo…

Hinata estaba asombrada por la enorme emoción que tenia naruto sobre los combates parecía que no tenia miedo ante ellos.

Naruto: hinata, te enfrentaras a Kisame dijistes vrd..

Minato: el es un ninja de la niebla extremadamente poderoso*entra al cuarto Kushina*

Kushina: ya llegue cariño*abraza a mianto*

Minato: pero si eres tu Kushina crei que te quedarías en la aldea de la hoja*risa**entra Hiruzen*

Hiruzen: yo también vine a ver los combates estoy emocionado por la nueva alianza además Fugaku se quedo en konoha para cuidarla estará en buenas manos la aldea minato no hay de que preocuparse.

Minato: sandaime…de acuerdo.

Minato junto con los que estaban ahí comenzaron a platicar sobre las habilidades de los ninjas Kushina no esperaba que hinata se enfrentaría con uno de los espadachines de la niebla mas poderosos.

Kushina: asi que Kisame hoshigaki…el monstruo de la aldea de la neblina…

Minato: el siempre porta una enorme espada, normalmente la tiene envuelta en vendas, se llama samehada. Esa arma desgarra todo aquello que toca. Ademas de que puede robar el chakra de sus rivales…sin que tu te des cuenta, además es un experto en los jutsus tipos de agua.

Habia pasado un rato naruto decidio dirigirse a un lugar solo para estar listo para el dia siguiente mientras tanto hinata se junto con su primo neji y continuaron con su entrenamiento.

Neji: no tengas miedo hinata, eres muy poderosa ya puedes incluso hasta ganarme, tu entrenamiento con naruto te a ayudado mucho y has mejorado bastante.

/mientras tanto con los de la aldea de la nube/

Tercer Raikage: Me alegra saber que estan listos para los combates de mañana.

a: asi es padre, kakashi Hatake es el ninja que copia debido a su sharingan, no es rival para mi.

Darui: yo también no tengo problemas alguno..

Bee: oh yeah!*rapeando**recibe un fuerte golpe por parte de yugito*

/con los de la niebla/

Mizukage Yagura: entonces mangetsu tu seras el ganador de tu bloque?

Mangetsu: asi es, el único rival digno de ahí seria utakata el jinchuriki, naruto el de la aldea de la hoja dicen todos ustedes que el defendió el ataque de la luna pero no es tan poderoso me di cuenta ahí estaba demasiado callado.

Mei: ami me tocara pelear contra un mocoso, después de todo son unos críos.

Kisame:*suelta risas* Que envidia ustedes yo peleare contra alguien del clan hyuga..y después contra la hija del kazekage si mis cálculos no me fallan.

Zabuza: alguien esta muy confiado de mas…*tono serio*

Suigetsu: siempre a sido asi Kisame nose ni porque nos preocupamos por el *risa*

Kisame: en mi bloque yo sere el ganador y lo mas seguro es que enfrente al ganador del bloque 3 y en ese bloque estoy seguro que tu mei no ganaras… te aplastaran.

Mei un poco molesta por el comentario de Kisame" Ya veras que te derrotare por arrogante"

Mizukage:(es vrd mei esta en el bloque 3 pero ahí estan varios shinobis que usan taijutsu para mei sera algo difícil poder pelear contra ellos…en ese bloque ella esta perdida…)

Utakata se encontraba muy callado sabia que su oponente era naruto namikaze el hijo del hokage de la aldea de la hoja y últimamente se habia rumorado que era sumamente poderoso.

Mizukage:(utakata estará impaciente por la pelea de mañana…)

/con los de la aldea de la roca/

Tsuchikage Onoki: Roshi, han entonces ustedes no tendrán problemas o si?

Roshi: al parecer los de mi bloque son muy blandos no creo tener problemas…

Han se encontraba serio y callado.

Deidara: al parecer han tiene miedo por sus oponentes del bloque 5 vrd han*burlándose de el*

Han lo miro serio: Las 4 primeras peleas de mi bloque decidirán si gano o no….esten al pendientes.

Onoki:(han aun esta enojado con nostros vaya solo roshi puede entenderle…)

Akatsuchi: Tsuchikage necesito que me hable de esta tal pakura para saber como contra arrestar sus ataques dicen que es muy peligrosa…

/mientras tanto con algunos miembros de konoha/

Asuma: ino como fue que tu venistes a participar no estabas cuando nos convoco el hokage.

Shikamaru y Chouji: es cierto eso…

Ino: pues verán el hokage personalmente fue al negocio de las florerías y me pregunto si quería participar ya que al parecer podría agregar uno mas en la lista de los participantes y el rápidamente mando mi solicitud y asi fue como yo vine, no sabia que también ustedes estarían aquí.

Chouji: que genial ahora si ya podremos comer ahí en esa tienda!*se va corriendo ahí*

EL RESTO DEL DIA PASO VOLANDO LLEGANDO LA NOCHE Y TODOS LOS SHINOBIS COMENZARON A DORMIR YA QUE MAÑANA SERA EL DIA DEL GRAN EVENTO…

/COLISEO DE LA ARENA 10AM/

HABIAN VARIOS SECTORES PARA LOS COMPETIDORES DE SUS ALDEAS PARA QUE AHÍ ESTUBIERAN EN LA ESPERA.

EL COLISEO COMENZO A LLENARSE DE GENTE DE LAS 5 NACIONES JUNTO CON LOS 5 FEUDALES DE CADA NACION, LOS KAGES TAMBIEN ENTRARON EN SU CAMARA ESTANDO ENSIMA PARA VER LOS COMBATES.

Hinata: naruto..estoy nerviosa…*naruto la abraza*"no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…"

Naruto:(hoy sera el gran dia…)*Kushina llega y abraza a ambos*"les deseo suerte a los dos aquí estare para apoyarlos".

Hiruzen: naruto da lo mejor de ti eres increíblemente fuerte no te rindas al menos que consideres que sea muy arriesgado…

Rapidamente el kazekage dio el anuncio para que el torneo comenzara lo cual entra el sensor de la arena.

Mientras que el kazekage daba su anuncio rocklee se preparaba ya que el iva a combatir primero.

Sakura: Lee mucha suerte en tu pelea contra gaara…

Rock lee: gracias sakura no les decepcionare sere el ganador!*levantando su pulgar*"por el poder de la juventud"

 **Sensor: "PRIMERA PELEA GAARA VS ROCKLEE"**

Gaara:(llego el momento)

Kankuro: ten cuidado gaara, no te confies con los ninjas de la hoja ya vistes lo que te paso con naruto….

Gaara logra entrar a la arena.

Rapidamente salta rocklee logrando entrar y tomando su distancia.

/En el sector de los de konoha/

Gai: ten cuidado lee….

Neji: crees que tenga oportunidad?

Tenten: alomejor y si…..*preocupada*

 **SENSOR: SIN MAS LA PRIMERA PELEA COMIENZA AHORA EMPIECEN!**

Rapidamente lee comienza a correr alrededor de gaara y comienza a atacarle pero la arena de la calabaza de gaara sale en su defensa para protegerle. La gente estaba sorprendida y que gaara no movia ni un solo dedo.

Kakashi: gaara posse un jutsu muy poderoso….

Lee:(sera dificil pelear contra esa defensa pero el que no arriesga no gana!)*se lanza y comienza a hacer unas combinaciones de patadas"HURACAN DE LA HOJA"*pero la arena salía ala defensa de gaara.

/los de la niebla/

Haku: que clase de jutsu es ese…no a movido ni un dedo y el otro solo usa taijutsu…

Zabuza: apenas comienza las peleas debemos estar al pendientes ante todos.

/De regreso al combate/

Rapidamente la arena logra coger el brazo de rocklee lanzándolo lejos pero este logra equilibrarse y evita salir lastimado.

Lee:(rayos disuclpe sensei pero me las quitare)*se comienza a quitar unas especies de pesas de los tobillos)

Gai:(se quito las pesas ya veo…muy bien hecho lee!)

/con los kages/

Kazekage: ese ninja se le sera difícil pelear contra gaara si no usa ni un ninjutsu o genjutsu….

Hokage: La pelea apenas comienza Kazekage esperemos, aun es muy pronto para decidir quien sera el ganador.

Mizukage: hokage dono, cometió un error al mandar ninjas sin usar genjutso o ninjutsu, es posible que el muera.

Raikage: esperen y observen…

Tsuchikage: Yo creo que ese ninja puede dar mas…

/nuevamente en el combate/

Lee arroja las pesas las cuales estas al caer al piso de la arena estallan dejando sorprendido a todo el publico que estaba ahí.

Naruto:(esto es como si fuera un dejavu…entonces el examen chunin aquí paso diferente contra quienes habran peleado ellos ya veo…este mundo tiene muchas preguntas para mi pero aun asi estoy seguro que lee perderá….)

Ahora lee era mas veloz que antes logrando acercarse mas a gaara sin que la arena pudiera atraparlo esta vez, gaara comenzó a darse cuenta que si no hacia algo pronto recibiría un golpe ya que lee estaba dando varias patadas lo cual este rápidamente logra darle un golpe en la mejia haciendo que este comenzara a quejarse.

Gaara: ya veras me las pagaras!*hace que la arena trate de atraparlo pero lee era mas rápido logrando esquivar su ataque de arena.

De pronto gaara comenzó a perder el jutsu que habia hecho antes un escudo de arena.

Lee:(un escudo….de arena rayos tendre que utilizar el loto escondido…)

Kazekage:(ese chiquillo esta metiendo mucha precion a gaara logrando hacer que gaara utilize la armadura de arena…increíble…)

La gente estaba muy emocianda por el combate.

Gaara: eso es todo porque esta vez ire mas enserio…*pero de pronto al momento que dijo esto gaara lee lo golpea por el suelo logrando levantarlo al aire y dándole otra combinación de patadas haciendo que este cayera al suelo sin la protección de la arena.

Rapidamente gaara se levanta Jutsu" balas de arena lo cual rápidamente estas se dirigieron a lee pero este las esquivaba demasiado fácil.

Lee:(creo que la manera de ganarle mas rápido es si activo las 5 puertas) es ahora o nunca!*comienza a activar las 8 puertas internas logrando llegar asta la 5ta puerta.

El Tercer Raikage: Increible La liberación de las ocho puertas, permite al ususario aumentar drásticamente las habilidades físicas y ganar un poder abrumar muchas veces mayor incluso que la de un kage…

Kazekage:(esto es malo, que haras gaara ahora…?)

Hokage: Lee apenas esta comenzando a pelear…

Gaara se sorprendió ante tal transformación de rockelee

Gaara: (esto es malo el cambio de piel, sus ojos se volvieron completamente blancos y las venas alrededor de las sienes….)

Los ninjas de konoha estaban sorprendidos por las habilidades de rocke lee.

De pronto este comenzó a atacar ferozmente a gaara darle nuevamente una serie de golpes, la arena estaba muy lenta para proteger a gaara.

Rocklee:(con esto su armadura de arena no podrá durarle para siempre)

Gaara:(no puedo defenderme el me ha superado…que debo de hacer si sigo usando la armadura de arena terminare agotando mi chakra)

Rocklee:"toma esto LOTO ESCONDIDO"*GOLPEANDOLO FUERTE MENTE HACIENDO QUE ESTE CAYERA AL SUELO.

/CON LOS DE LA NUBE/

a: ese mocoso le costara por haber usado esa técnica prohbida…

Darui: jefe entonces comenzara a sentir el dolor….si es asi perderá…

/ninjas de la arena/

Shira miraba la batalla detalladamente no quería perderse de ningún detalle de ese rival con el que estaba peleando gaara.

Sasori: shira…se que tu también peleas como el relájate, gaara no perderá….

De regreso con el combate.

El humo del fuerte golpe de la explosión comenzaba a desaparecer y dejo ver a un gaara herido parado mientras que rocklee aun seguía con su transformación.

Gaara: ahora es mi turno! Doton" Sunaarashi No Jutsu(técnica de la tormenta de arena) De pronto comenzó a haber una increíble tormenta de arena el campo de batalla.*comenzó a nublar la vista del publico dejando ver poco en el campo de batalla*

Lee: ya veo quieres esconderte en esta tormenta pero se te sera inútil ahora mismo!

Gaara: ya lo veremos! Jutsu lluvia de arena *rápidamente comenzó a llover arena sobre lee*

Lee:(maldición con esta tormenta y ahora la lluvia que estará traumando!)*de pronto lee pisa unas arenas movedizas*

La tormenta pasa haciéndose visible nuevamente la pelea contra gaara y lee la gente ahora quedo sorprendida ya que lee habia perdido su poder y estaba atrapado.

Gaara: con la tormenta de arena que cause con mi jutsu se lleno el campo de batalla ahora ya es posible usar mi jutsu"avalancha del desierto"*logrando tocar la arena del suelo haciendo que esta pareciera un enorme océano pero de arena logrando golpear directamente a lee*booom*

Lee logra perder su transformación , habia perdido totalmente el conocimiento el habia perdido el combate.*el sensor logra percatarse de esto mientras que gaara aun estaba de pie lastimado pero sin ningún rasguño aun*

Hokage:(lee, distes lo mejor….)

Gai junto con los demás miembros estaban sorprendidos lee parecía que estuviera muerto pero naruto sabia que esto pasaría y les dice que se tranquilen todo estará bien.

Temari: Kankuro, gaara lo logro…

Kankuro: asi parece, yo ya habia comenzado a preocuparme…*rascándose la cabeza*

 **EL SENSOR RAPIDAMENTE SE ACERCA PARA VER A ROCKLEE PERO ESTE ESTABA INCONCIENTE..**

 **SENSOR: EL GANADOR DE LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 1 ES GAARA!*LA GENTE DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA COMENZARON A APLAUDIRLE Y FELICITARLE POR SU VICTORIA***

Rapidamente los ninjas médicos de konoha llegaron para llevarse a lee y asi la pelea continuara gaara se dirigió a su sección.

/sector de la arena/

Sasori: buen trabajo gaara, crei que estabas en aprietos.

Shira: era poderoso vrd.

Gaara: asi es pero nada del otro mundo….

MIENTRAS TANTO CON NARUTO

Naruto que se encontraba en su sector sabia que esto pasaría.

Hinata: naruto..acaso no te dio miedo ese sujeto como peleo ahora?

Naruto: no te preocupes hinata no estan peleando enserio gaara, lee si lo hizo.. pero aun es muy pronto ay mas ninjas de quien preocuparse…

/en la niebla/

Ao: después de todo me tocara pelear ami ya.

Mei: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, almenos que hagas una tontería…igual tienes el byakugan y eso te da una ventaja no te parece?

Ao: hai es vrd.

Choujuro: buena suerte ao!*dándole una sonrisa*

*con los kages*

Mizukage: después de todo al parecer el taijutsu puede traer muchos beneficios en los combates, gaara sobrevivió a esos golpes pero si lee hubiera abierto mas alla de las puertas estaría en gravemente en problemas.

Hokage: lee, se hizo mas fuerte y con este combate mejorara no cabe duda que es un ninja con el don de seguir esforzándose mas.

Kazekage: gaara también se ara mas fuerte.

Raikage: interesante me gusta ver a sujetos capazes de convertir sus defectos en virtudes, ese es un gran ninja hokage dono.

Tsuchikage: no es para admirar tanto si un usuario de genjutsu peleara con el morirá…

/regresamos con el combate/

Ao y fu logran entrar a la arena.

Ao:(asi que ella sera mi rival…es un ninja de la cascada)

 **SENSOR EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA ENTRE AO VS FU COMIENZEN!**

 **Mizukage:( a ao le tocara pelear contra la ninja de la cascada al parecer ella es una jinchuriki espero y que ao este alerta…)**

Fu: es un placer luchar contigo.(algo oculta en ese parche me pregunto que sera…)

Ao: tendras que ser muy fuerte si queires ganarme *activa su byakugan*

Fu: ahí voy!*rápidamente fu comienza a dirigirse contra Ao dándole fuertes golpes pero este se defendia bastante bien.

Ao:(es buena en taijutsu debo tener cuidado ya que si soy golpeado me hara daño.)

Ao rápidamente logra darle una patada logrando fu esquivarla y retrocediendo después este comenzó a reunir chakra en las palmas de sus manos estaba listo para su ataque.

Fu:(eso estuvo cerca hasta donde se el possee un poderoso byakugan en el ojo izquierdo asi que si le nublo la vista el perderá el combate asi de simple)*saca un kunai*

Ao nuevamente se dirige con Fu logrando acercarse a ella "yo e ganado Jutsu Elmento agua: Palma de Dragon azul, rápidamente se dispersan dos grandes chorros de agua que logran combinarse y golpean a fuu logrando haciendo que ella se alejara cierta distancia golpeándola hacia la pared.

Publico: Increible! Tu puedesFu! Ao sera el ganador!

Mei: después de todo a ganado…

Kisame: es muy pronto para decidir eso observa mei…

Fu logra levantarse después de haber recibido el golpe de ao.

Ao:(esa chica es fuerte logro sobrevivir mi ataque…)

Fuu: ao encontré tu debilidad as perdido!*saca unas alas de su cuerpo*

Ao:(ella es una jinchuriki esto es malo conrazon mi byakugan se nublaba…)*sorprendido*

Rapidamente Fu utilizo su jutsu "Escala de Polvo" logrando hacer que un polvo brilloso saliera de su boca lo cual de pronto comenzó a bloquear la vista a todos incluso la de ao. Solo los que tenían gafas podrían ver lo que sucedia, ya que era un increíble brillo de mas.

Naruto:(maldición ese brillo me trae recuerdos cuando pelie con los jinchurikis junto con bee…)

Ao:(maldición no puedo ver ni con el byakugan)*recibe un fuerte golpe de parte de fu*

Fuu: estas acabado Jutsu ala decapitadora!*logra enviar una onda de choque a ao logrando hacerle grandes daños en su cuerpo pero este logro sobrevivir.

El brillo habia desaparecido y la gente al ver que ao estaba sumamente grave el sensor también logro recuperar la vista y para sorpresa de este interrumpe en la pelea ya que Fu se negaba en matarle.

Mizukage:(ao fue derrotado…interesante y fue por un jinchuriki de la cascada…los combates seran mas difíciles para ellos incluso para mi gente…)

Raikage: esa chica es muy poderosa*sonriendo*

Rapidamente chojuro junto con mei acuden a ayudarle y se lo llevan a que lo sanaran los ninjas de la niebla.

 **SENSOR: FU ES LA GANADORA DE LA 2DA PELEA.**

 **FU: yo gane!*emocionada***

 **LA GENTE LE APLAUDIO A FU POR SU PELEA AL IGUAL QUE LA DE GARRA SE HABIA EMOCIONADO POR ESO MIENTRAS QUE LOS NINJAS MEDICOS DE LA NIEBLA SE LLEVARON A AO LOGRANDO QUE MEI Y CHOJURO REGRESARAN A SU SITIO.**

 **SENSOR: LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA PAKURA VS AKATSUCHI.**

 **Kazekage: vaya al parecer es muy posible que muera ese ninja…**

 **Tsuchikage: no lo creo kazekage…akatsuchi es muy poderoso ya lo veras..**

/ninjas de la arena/

Pakura: llego mi hora, estén al pendientes de acuerdo.

Matsuri: hai mucha suerte si mira que es peligroso rindase…ya que si el rival quiere puede matarla.

Sasori: pakura si quieres ganarle atacalo lo mas cerca posible…asi no te llevaras sorpresas…

Pakura: no necesito consejos Sasori pero gracias de todas maneras.

/con los de la roca/

Deidara: vaya después de todo te toca pelear a ti primero suerte akatsuchi. Ten cuidado con su técnica..

Akatsuchi: gracias Deidara*sale corriendo a la arena*

 **SENSOR: COMIENZA LA TERCERA PELEA EMPIEZEN!**

Pakura y akatsuchi comienzan a atacarse con sus kunais rápidamente.

Pakura:(este shinobi es muy poderoso debo cuidarme aun no conozco sus habilidades..)

Akatsuchi:(gracias al Tsuchikage conozco sus habilidades…debo cuidarme de su técnica de fuego quemar…)

Akatsuchi: que sucede no pelearas enserio pakura? O acaso tienes miedo de utilizar tus jutsus conmigo *risa burlona*

Pakura:(no me deja opción mas que utilizar mi jutsu…)*rápidamente comienzan a salir esferas de fuego alrededor de ella)

Akatsuchi:(ya comenzó a utilizarlo….si me toca ese fuego yo morire por la línea sucesoria…)

Rapidamente una bola de fuego que rodeaba a pakura se dirigió a la palma de su mano.

Akatsuchi rápidamente se percata que pakura le lanzaría las bolas de fuego" Doton Muro de rocas"

Pakura comienza a lanzar las bolas de fuego pero estas chocan al muro de akatsuchi logrando este salir sin daño alguno.

Akatsuchi:(la manera de vencerla..sera acercarme a ella peleando a corta distancia pero mientras tenga esos fuegos sera muy peligroso…)

Pakura se encontraba aun alejada de akatsuchi.

Pakura:(tendre que acabarlo manipulando las bolas de fuego no hay de otra…ya que no se rinde…)

Akatsuchi comenzó a realizar"Doton Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de golem"*logrando crear una criatura compuesta de roca.

Pakura:(pero si eso es un golem de piedra)Tsk….

Onoki:(vaya que dichoso utilizando mi técnica)*risa*

Akatsuchi:(llego la hora) Rapidamente sale de su defensa de roca logrando hacer que el golem se dirigiera a pakura" Doton Proyectiles de tierra"*comienza a atacar proyectiles de tierra que lanza desde su boca.

Pakura: Esto es malo*logra manipular bien sus bolas de fuego haciendo que estas atacaran los proyectiles que akatsuchi habia lanzado*

Akatsuchi:(ahora que esta concetrada en mi ataque el golem ara el resto)

Pakura al verse acoralada por el golem que atacaba por detrás las bolas de fuego se multiplicaron logrando explotar con el golem.

Akatsuchi logra ver que su golem fue destruido por pakura logrando sorprenderse por las habilidades.

Pakura nuevamente junta sus esferas lo cual ahora era una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía a akatsuchi.

Akatsuchi:(esto es malo)"Doton Pared de Roca" Logrando crear una pared de tierra ante el que le protege de la gran bola de fuego de Pakura la cual esta al parecer logra hacer una explosión en el area donde se encontraba akatsuchi.

Akatsuchi: aaaaaaa!*booooom*

Kazekage:(a ganado pakura…)

El humo comenzó a desaparecer del lugar al parecer el ninja se encontraba en el piso.

Naruto:(ya veo esto me recuerda mi pelea con neji….)

Pakura:(creo que me e sobrepasado lo lamento por el…si tan solo se hubiera rendido nada de esto hubiera pasado)*comenzó a suspirar*hace desaparecer sus bolas de fuego.

 **Sensor:(no se a percatado…)**

Rapidamente debajo de los pies de pakura aparece akatsuchi logrando jalarla asta enterrarla en la tierra dejando solamente su cabeza.

Los 5 Kages se sorprendieron!

Kisame: esa tal pakura es muy fuerte pero aquí gana el que sabe moverse, el muy astuto se escapo por debajo de la tierra.

Pakura: Como es posible!*impactada*

Akatsuchi: eres fuerte pero te as confiado*logrando colocarse arriba de ella*"Doton Rio de Lodo" Akatsuchi logra crear un rio de lodo que rápidamente se endureze y logrando atrapar a pakura sin que esta pudiera zafarse dela trampa del ninja de la aldea de la roca.*desaparece el clon que estaba en el suelo tirado*

Pakura:(no puedo creerlo me e descuidado.. ahora estoy a su merced, crei que le habia ganado, no me di cuenta que escapo por debajo de la tierra…)

Akatsuchi ese ataque que hicistes era muy peligroso no me dejastes alternativa.

*flashback*

Akatsuchi:(mi pared de roca no resistirá mucho estoy en aprietos no tengo mas opción que escapar por debajo de la tierra, lo tengo usare el Bunshin NO jutsu y también El Doton De la Decapitacion interior! Ahí viene su ataque!)

*fin del flashback*

Akatsuchi: bueno como podras ver estas acabada…asi que decide te rindes o acabo con tu preciada vida aquí mismo?

Pakura: yo…me rindo…..

 **SENSOR: EL GANADOR ES AKATSUCHI DE LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA**

 **La gente comenzó a aplaudiré a akatsuchi por su gran trabajo lo habia conseguido.**

Akatsuchi logra dirigirse con sus camaradas de sus sectores mientras que los ninjas de la arena se llevaron a pakura a la enfermería para sanarle de sus heridas.

Deidara: vaya akatsuchi lo conseguistes…

Roshi: buen trabajo joven….

Han solo movio la cabeza. Los demás se acercaron y lo felicitaron.

 **SENSOR: EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE Y ULTIMO DEL BLOQUE UNO SERA ENTRE SAKURA VS KARUI.**

 **/sector de la nube/**

Karui: llego mi turno

Omoi: mucha suerte karui debes dar lo mejor para que no te derroten escuche que esa chica con la que pelearas es muy poderosa…

Karui: asi dejalo omoi es mi pelea yo vere quemetodos uso*mirada seria y determinada*

Rapidamente ambos ninjas entran en la arena estaban listos para su combate.

Sakura:(asi que ella es mi rival….karui una ninja de la nube..no se mira tan fuerte como yo….)

Karui:( asi que ella es la aprendizade la legendaria sannin de konoha…veamos si es cierto los rumores respecto su fuerza…)

/sector de konoha/

Izumi uchiha:(el torneo a empezado y las peleas son increíbles pero lamentablemente ya tenemos una baja nosotros de konoha espero y sakura pueda ganar)

Asuma: al parecer es el turno de sakura ino.

Ino: ojala y sakura logre ganar la pelea…

 **SENSOR: LISTAS EMPIEZEN!**

 **Hinata: naruto crees que sakura gane la pelea?**

 **Naruto: si, esta pelea estará genial (sakura tu puedes ganarle)**

Rapidamente Karui logra sacar su espada que tenia en la espalda logrando atacar con ella a sakura lo cual ella responde con su kunai.

Karui: Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer/clash, clash chocaban ambas armas entre ellas logrando hacer el crujido mas fuerte.

Karui: seras idiota de esa manera peleando no me ganaras!

Sakura: Acaso te estas burlandod e mi maldita!*la mirada de sakura comenzó a cambiar repentinamente*(ella asta el momento solo a utilizado su espada no me a atacado con ninjutsu ni genjutsu, lo que si puedo deducir es que pase chakra a su arma..asi que debo tener cuidado de no ser tocada por ella, además lo mas probable es que solo utilize el kenjutsu….)

Karui: Toma esto! "Estilo de la Nube Corte Frontal"

Sakura:(lo sabia logro canalizar chakra a su arma debo contra atacar rápidamente…)*la espada de karui logra atacar el suelo logrando destruir parte de el pero para sorpresa sakura ya habia contra atacado.

Sakura: Toma esto Empuje de Ondas de choque logrando hacer una serie de poderosos puñetazos a karui logrando que esta soltara su arma.

Karui:(esto es malo…tiene mucho poder…)

Sakura: Con esto te acabare! Shanarro!"Empuje del Puño Justo" *Karui se sorprende ya que era imposible escapar de ese ataque a tan corta distancia*"cometi un error no puede ser"

Sakura logra golpear a karui fuertemente con su puño de chakra mejorado enviándola asia la pared de la arena logrando ella estrellarse *booom*

 **RAPIDAMENTE EL SENSOR VIO QUE SAKURA YA NO LE DIO IMPORTANCIA LO CUAL VIO A KARUI INCONCIENTE LO CUAL DECLARA A LA GANADORA A SAKURA.**

 **Raikage:(perdió karui….vaya después de todo los de konoha resultaron ser mas fuertes incluso que la mayoría son chunin…..son admirables…)**

 **Sakura se dirigo con los demás miembros donde sus compañeros de la aldea le felicitaron.**

 **Ino llega y la abraza.**

 **SENSOR: DAMOS POR CONCLUIDO EL BLOQUE UNO SEGUIRA EL BLOQUE 2 EN COMBATIR.**

 **NARRADOR: VAYA LAS PELEAS HAN COMENZADO Y AL PARECER LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA, KONOHA, ROCA, CASCADA YA TIENEN A SUS GANADORES…ME PREGUNTO COMO SERAN LOS COMBATES DEL BLOQUE 2**

 **NARUTO:"SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO DE PELEAR…."!**

 **Suigetsu: hermano te tocara pelear ya es tu bloque…**

 **Mangetsu:…lose…..espero y no me decepcione mi rival…..**

 **Utakata: llego la hora…**

 **NARRADOR: LAS PELEAS RECIEN EMPIEZAN Y YA HAN DEMOSTRADO VARIAS HABILIDADES QUE NOS ESPERARAN EN ESTE BLOQUE 2….NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CAP…..SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO…**


	29. Capitulo:29 La idea de Kurama Torneo Pt3

Capitulo 29: El Torneo Mundial Ninja PT 3 LA IDEA DE KURAMA TEMPORADA 3 CAP: 9

 **Rápidamente entra en acción otro sensor encargado del bloque 2.**

 **Sensor: Ahora comenzaran las peleas de la primera ronda del bloque 2! 1era pelea Nigai vs kazami entren a la arena por favor!.**

 **/sector de la nube/**

A: oye nigai derrótalo no es tan fuerte de acuerdo.

Nigai: hai no se preocupe dare lo mejor representando la aldea de la nube!*entra a la arena con un gran salto.

Kazami:(llego mi momento…)*rápidamente se para y se dirge entrando a la arena con un baston que poseía una bandera.

*sector de los kages*

 **Raikage: ese Ninja es de la aldea oculta de la hierba…**

 **Tsuchikage: asi es Raikage dono después que lo invadimos formamos alianza con ellos, me resultara interesante que haigan enviado a un genin porque ese ninja fue recomendado por el líder.**

 **Mizukage: debe ser un prodigio para enviar un genin a este lugar…ya que podría asta morir.**

 **Hokage y el kazekage solamente escuchaban la platica de los kages.**

 **Sensor: Damos por comienzo el 2do bloque Empiezen!**

Nigai rápidamente se aleja de kazami tomando su distancia.

Nigai:(es un ninja de la hierba no conozco sus habilidades asi que lo mejor sera atacarle a distancia para ver que tal reacciona, además ese palo metalico posee una bandera lo cual significa que utiliza el bukijutsu)

Kazami:(un ninja de la nube esta examinando mis habilidades asi que lo mejor sera pelear con taijutsu para ver que tal es…)*se comienza a dirigirse hacia nigai*

Nigai:(ahí viene ya veo utiliza taijutsu)*saca de sus bolsillos varios shurikens*"Toma esto envía chakra del elemento rayo a varios de sus shurikens pudiendo aumentar su potencia de corte logrando que estos se dirigieran a gran velocidad hacia kazami.

Kazami rápidamente se tira al suelo y con su palo metalico logra desviar todos los shurikens sin salir herido.

Kazami: nada mal *se dirige a nagai evitando que este utilizara sus manos para atacarle con un jutsu.*golpeando el suelo*

Nigai:(eso estuvo cerca!) Maldito saca un kunai y comienza a atacarlo pero kazami con su palo logra evitar un ataque de nigai.*clash*clash*clash*

Rapidamente kazami toma distancia y comienza a mover su baston en círculos.

Nigai:(me a dejado una apertura es mi oportunidad para ganar!)"Jutsu Raton Electrico Furioso"*rápidamente el ataque se dirige a kazami*

Kazami:(utiliza la misma estrategia que antes pero ahora estan mas brillantes, ya veo ahora estan completamente impregnados en chakra del elemento rayo)

/en el sector de la nube/

A: lo a conseguido…*sonriendo*

Darui: jefe, mire bien al parecer el rival le contra atacara!*sorprendido*

Kazami: *risa* Con eso no me detendrás! Toma esto!"Elemento Viento Corte de bandera logrando contra atacar y desviando el ataque de nigai"!*boom*

*los kages*

 **Raikage:(desvio el ataque de nigai demasiado fácil)**

 **Hokage: tiene talento…(quizás el sea el ganador…)**

 **Kazekage:(su poder es increíble…)**

 **Mizukage: el ninja lo que hizo fue cambiar su flujo de aire usando la bandera…**

 **Kazekage: tan atento como siempre mizukage…(mizukage esta realmente al pendiente de los ninjas.. )**

 **Tsuchikage:(me sorprende ver a mis aliados peleando de esa manera…)**

/sector de la nube/

Omoi: imposible!

A:(logro desviar fácilmente el ataque de nigai, ese ninja es poderoso para el…esta perdido…)

Yugito:(esto es interesante al parecer ese tal kazami tiene varias sorpresas…)

Kazami: Toma esto!*utiliza nuevamente su ataque de veinto logrando cortar un pedazo de la camisa de nigai logrando este apenas escapar.

Kazami: vaya,*risa* verdad que corta!

Nigai:(maldito eso estuvo peligroso!)*aparece enfrente de el*"Toma esto", *booom*

Nigai recibe completamente el ataque de kazami lo cual cae al piso impactando fuertemente.

Kazami rápidamente lo toma del cuello y le da una patada logrando que este cayera al suelo inconcientemente.

/sector de la nube/

A:ese idiota lo pagara…lo derrotare…

Darui: Lo enfrentare y lo derrotare jefe no se preocupe…

Omoui: esto es malo…ya tenemos 2 bajas…

*kages sector*

 **Hokage: increíble… después de todo es genin y dio una increíble pelea..**

 **Raikage: e descuidado entonces mis formas de enseñanza tan grave que asta los de la hierba pueden derrotarnos.**

 **Kazekage: después de todo este torneo nos ayudara a mejor nuestras potencias no lo creen después de todo veremos batallas con nuestros jinchurikis…ahí seran las verdaderas pruebas…**

 **Mizukage: ten cuidando con lo que dices kazekage ya que puede haber intrusos igual tengo varios ninjas al pendientes por si intervienen de afuera…**

 **Tsuchikage: tskk…después de todo es bueno reconocer los errores…**

 **EL SENSOR SE ACERCA A NIGAI Y VE QUE ESTE NO PUEDE CONTINUAR POR LO CUAL NOMBRA AL GANADOR.**

 **SENSOR: EL GANADOR ES KAZAMI DE LA ALDEA DE LA HIERBA FELICIDADES.!*LA GENTE LE APLUADIA Y ESTE MOVIA SU BANDERA EN SIMBOLO DE ALEGRIA***

 **SENSOR: LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA ENTRE NARUTO NAMIKAZE VS UTAKATA.**

 **Kazami rápidamente se dirige con su gente que le acompañaba de su aldea mientras que los recién nombrados se preparaban para entrar a la arena.**

 **/sector de konoha/**

Hinata: naruto…llego tu turno…escuche que ese ninja es muy poderoso..

Naruto logra sonreir ya que iva a tener la oportunidad de pelear nuevamente con un viejo amigo.

Kushina: naruto ten cuidado el es un jinchuriki y cabe la posibilidad que sea fuerte.

Jiraiya: no te preocupes naruto da tu mejor esfuerzo.

Naruto: todos ustedes gracias por el apoyo regresare como el ganador.

*todos quedaron impactados por su mirada llena de confianza*

/en el mismo sector estaban los demás ninjas/

Asuma: sera el turno de naruto..

Shikamaru: investigue un poco acerca de los ninjas de la neblina y ese sujeto es un jinchuriki…

Ino: sera peligroso para el

Choji se encontraba comiendo unas papas.

Shikamaru:(en la pelea que tuvo con toneri naruto utilizaba un poderoso chakra de viento…oculta varias cosas además de que aprendió el modo senjutsu… y ese extraño chakra…que uso del kyubi..)

Mas alejada en la esquina estaba izumi uchiha lo cual ella estaba esperando con ansias ver el poder del poderoso kyubi.

Gai regresaba del hospital junto con kakashi y se acercan con Tenten y neji lo cual ellos le dan un resumen breve.

/sector de los ninjas de la neblina/

Mei: es tu turno utakata…*mirándolo algo preocupada*

Utakata: lose..esten al pendientes de sus habilidades es un gran oponente…para mi..

Kisame: pero que dices..no creeras en esas bobadas que el detuvo la luna o si? Solo miralo *risa*

Suigetsu y mangetsu solo lo miraban fijamente, mientras que Zabuza junto con haku le dijieron que tuviera cuidado.

Choujuro: tiene un gran chakra eso si lo noto.

 ***sector de los kages***

 **Mizukage: hokage-dono escuche que naruto ya puede controlar el poder del kyubi…sera posible que sea mejor que utakata…*tono serio***

 **Hokage: naruto es muy fuerte…de pronto nose como pero lo logro….incluso yo no tengo la respuesta pero creo que el ganara.**

 **Raikage: después de todo es tu hijo.**

 **Kazekage: gaara puede transformarse pero pierde el control a cierto punto…la ultima vez que lo hizo….**

 **Mizukage:( Utakata, pelea enserio quiero ver las habilidades de este ninja en persona…)**

 **Tsuchikage:(con que naruto…el que detuvo la invasión del país del demonio y además la luna…que habilidades posee…)**

 **RAPIDAMENTE AMBOS NINJAS ENTRARON EN LA ARENA LO CUAL LOS ESPECTADORES COMENZARON A GRITARLES PARA ANIMARLES.**

 **SENSOR: COMIENZA LA 2DA PELEA DEL 2DO BLOQUE EMPIEZEN!**

Naruto y utakata se alejaron rápidamente lo cual tomaron su distancia.

Naruto: veamos que tal fuerte eres utakata "Jutsu clones de sombra"*rápidamente los clones se dirigieron a atacar a utakata lo cual este lanza varios kunais logrando desaparecer a varios pero naruto nuevamente invoco mas.

Utakata:(se especializa en clones de sombra...)"Jutsu burbuja de ahogamiento"*rápidamente utakata crea unas burbujas que atraparon la cabeza de todos los clones los cuales en unos segundos se llenaron de agua casuando que estos desaparecieran.

Naruto:(ese jutsu es poderoso debo tener cudiado)*rápidamente crea un rasengan con una sola mano dejando sorprendido a su padre*

 **Hokage:(naruto puede realizar el rasengan con una sola mano…!)*impactado***

Naruto: toma esto"rasengan"

Utakata rápidamente utiliza"Jutsu Cupula de burbuja protectora"*(maldición creo la burbuja, aunque nose si resista mi rasengan)

*boooom* La burbuja de utakata logra desaparecer dejando que este lograra evadir el rasengan de naruto.

 **Kisame: no se percato del clon que esta escondido ahí…**

 **Mei: es vrd…**

 **Mangetsu:(el sera mi rival es hábil…ahora conozco sus habilidades…)**

Utakata:(esa técnica es peligrosa si la recibo estare en problemas debo evitar eso.)*crea varias burbujas con una especie de tubo lo cual estas se dirigían a la cara de naruto*

Naruto:(no se dio cuenta del clon que deje escondido)*rápidamente las burbujas explotan dejando una nube de polvo rojo que comenzó a cegarle la vista a naruto*

Naruto rápidamente hace desaparecer su clon que tenia escondido logrando entrar en modo ermitaño, utakata se dirigía hacia naruto con un kunai para acabarle pero este fue golpeado fuertemente logrando salir volando cayendo al suelo/boom/

 **Jiraiya: no cabe duda que ese es el modo ermitaño…lo aprendió…**

 **Hiruzen: no le enseñastes eso al chico?**

 **Jiraiya: no fui yo alomejor fue minato….*rascándose la cabeza*(su habilidad de utilizarlo es mejor que el mio…)**

 **Kushina: es increíble que tenga tal poder..*sorprendida***

 **Hinata estaba contenta ya que por las palabras de jiraiya naruto era fuerte y era dudoso que perdiera.**

Naruto levemente comenzó a recuperar la vista:(vaya eso estuvo cerca gracias al modo sabio lo sentí venir…)

Utakata logra levantarse del suelo con la ropa rasgada.(como hizo eso estaba seguro que no podía ver..)*observa a naruto lo cual ve que cambio de aparencia*

 **ASUMA Y SU EQUIPO SE LOGRAN JUNTAR CON KAKASHI Y LOS DEMAS.**

 **Asuma: kakashi esa es la habilidad de jiraiya vrd…*fumando un cigarro***

 **Kakashi: asi es no sabia que naruto podía utilizarlo….(naruto a superado a todos…)**

 **Shikamaru:(naruto tiene mas poder solo miren…)**

Naruto: no te servirá de nada entre en modo sabio estas perdido!*Jutsu clones de sombra logrando hacer que dos ninjas se quedaran sentados mientras que los 3 restantes se dirigieron con el creando un rasen shuriken*

Utakata:(modo sabio ermitaño ya veo es el jutsu del legendario sannin de konoha…)

 **Raikage: asi que le enseñastes el modo sannin…hokage….**

 **Hokage: no fui yo de echo también estoy sorprendido que lo tuviera…**

 **Kazekage:(el modo ermitaño de los sapos…)**

 **El mizukage y Tsuchikage solo continuaban viendo la pelea.**

Utakata: eso lo veremos!"Jutsu Burbujas explosivas " las cuales utakata creo decenas de ellas logrando que estas se dirigieran a naruto.

Naruto:(si toco las burbujas explotaran)*lanza un rasen shuriken lo cual este hace contacto con todas las burbujas haciéndolas explotar**boooom*Los clones de naruto habian desaparecido*hubo algo de humo lo cual naruto aprovecho el momento para cambiar de lado*

Utakata: pero como hizo eso!*se sorprende al ver que naruto habia logrado ponerse detrás de el y estaba listo para recibir el ataque*"Rasen shuriken" logrando que este impactara a utakata pero para sorpresa de naruto este habia dejado un clon de burbuja lo cual este desaparece .

Naruto:(ya veo supo que haría eso y rápidamente cambio su técnica)*de pronto naruto estaba rodeado por muchísimas burbujas*

Utakata: peleastes bien naruto..pero al parecer…no tendras tiempo ni de poder transformarte acabare contigo con este jutsu….

Naruto:(logro rodearme por completo pero si ago el menor contacto físico con las burbujas estoy seguro que explotaran todas juntas, aunque recuerdo que este al momento que hacia un gesto simple con la mano o un chasquido de sus dedos las hacia explotar.)

/interior de kurama/

Kurama: oye mocoso , no te habras olvidado de mi vrd…que te parece si entras en una prefase del modo chakra del kyubi con ese poder bastara para que le venzas no ocuparas mas….asi podrías ir peleando y no verán todo tu poder *risa*

Naruto: es vrd no necesito todo el poder además que si lo demuestro estare en problemas, toneri fue un caso diferente además ya me enfrente a ellos y no tienen el poder necesario para vencerme, solo muy pocos han visto mi transformación y asta donde ellos saben puedo controlar el manto del kyubi es vrd.

Kurama: exacto mocoso ya me estas entendiendo con esa prefase en modo senjutsu seras igual de poderoso no te preocupes. Es mas creo que con eso bastara. Ademas los únicos que te han visto con tu máxima capacidad en modo chakra son tus amigos pero igual se les hara extraño verte con esta nueva transformación de mi chakra estar incompleta.

Naruto: no importa agamoslo kurama!*tono serio y emocionado*

*fuera del interior de naruto*

 **/sector hokage/**

 **Mizukage: al parecer utakata lo acorralo esta técnica es peligrosa si no se rinde podrá salir gravemente herido o incluso morir.**

 **Hokage:(si fuera el caso no lo permitiré naruto….al parecer esa transformación que uso antes quizás aun no la domina…)**

 **/sector de la nube/**

 **A:(ese naruto es fuerte pero se le acabo el teatro…)**

 **Yugito:(esta pelea es de dos jinchurikis no puedo creer que el de 6 colas ganara…)**

 **/sector de la arena/**

 **Gaara:(naruto ese es todo tu poder que decepcion me e llevado por parte tuya…)**

 **Sasori:(es fuerte no cabe duda pero incluso yo estaría en aprietos en esa situación…)**

 **/sector de la roca/**

 **Han: roshi…*mirada seria***

 **Roshi: no te preocupes han el no esta acabado apenas empieza la pelea…(me pregunto si veremos sus habilidades en versión 2….)**

Utakata:(lo derrotare con esto) fue un buen rival su segunda técnica fue de viento y es muy poderosa)*crea una burbuja flotante para levantarse del lugar*(en cuanto logre tronar mis dedos adiós naruto claro si es que no se rinde antes…)

 **Kushina: si naruto no se rinde estará en problemas!*con miedo***

 **Hinata: naruto..!*preocupada***

 **Jiraiya y Hiruzen seguían atentos en la batalla.**

 **Sensor:(esta batalla es increíble incluso para mi esquivar estas técnicas estan fuera de mi alcanze recién recibe el ataque delas burbujas pero logre evadirle aunque son poderosos sus jutsus…)**

Rapidamente naruto comenzó a recibir el poder de kurama logrando cambiar a una transformación parcial logrando exhibir un manto de chakra incompleto que cubre todo su cuerpo, pero no de manera uniforme.

Utakata:(que es ese poder acaso es el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas)*sorprendido*

 **RAPIDAMENTE TODOS LOS DE LA ARENA COMENZARON A EMOCIONARSE POR LA TRANSFORMACION DE NARUTO INCLUSO SORPRENDIERON A LOS DEMAS RIVALES..**

 ***kages***

 **Raikage: ese es la transformación del control del chakra del kyubi *sorprendido***

 **Hokage:(naruto…pero porque no esta completa…)**

 **Mizukage:(al parecer su transformación no esta completa…pero aun asi tiene un abrumador poder…)*algo incomodo***

 **Kazekage estaba impactado al ver que el jinchuriki de la hoja podía hacer lo mismo que gaara.**

 **Tsuchikage:(su transformación esta mas mejorada que la de han y roshi..aunque veo que no del 100%)**

Naruto:(ya veo con lo que se refería kurama este poder muestra una aproximación a los poderes que poseo con el modo control de chakra en su forma perfecta, aunque siento que mi poder sigue siendo igual de fuerte se deberá a mi entrenamiento que e llevado acabo?, y de todas maneras parece que puedo usar el senjutsu…)

 **Jiraiya:(esa transformación no esta completa pero estoy seguro haber percibido mas energía de el…acaso el tiene mas poder oculto…pero lo mas extraño es que puede utilizar el senjutsu con su chakra recién obtenido….increíble naruto nos ha superado….)**

Rapidamente naruto logra sacar un brazo de chakra lo cual este logra destruir las burbujas creando una explosión gigantesca dejando sorprendido a utakata.

Utakata:(no puedo creerlo acaso quiere morir!)*impactado* De pronto naruto rápidamente se coloca arriba de el logrando formar un rasengan con sus brazos de chakra mientras que otro brazo apareció para atrapar la burbuja que tenia adentro a utakata logrando agarrarla y luego aplastarlo en su espalda ya que el rasengan estaba ahí.

Utakata se encontraba sorprendido ya que habia sobrevivido a ese ataque que parecía suicidio.

Naruto: No podras sobrevivir con mi Jutsu Rasenkyugan!

Utakata:(maldición! No me deja mas opción que transformarme!)*la burbuja logra explotar logrando que utakata se cubriera en su manto de chakra de su bestia logrando escapar del ataque de naruto a tiempo.

Ambos lograron caer al suelo de la arena sin ningún problema.

Utakata:(ese jutsu es poderoso, atrapa a los objetivos para llevarlos a esa esfera giratoria…gracias a mi poder como jinchuriki pude esquivarlo ya que si no lo hacia estaría en aprietos…)*comienza a sacar las 6 colas**logra crear un cráter en su lugar expulsando una gran cantidad de chakra*

Naruto:(logre hacer que utakata se transformara…y no a perdido el control, ya veo puede dominar el poder del 6 colas en ese tiempo…)

 ***kages sector***

 **Raikage: mizukage, es posible que utakata pierda el control de su bestia? Veo que entro en versión dos….**

 **Mizukage: no utakata puede manejarlo a la perfeccion…**

 **Kazekage: naruto lo empujo a que utilizara ese poder…es fuerte…*aun estaba sorprendido por ese chiquillo***

 **Hokage: (naruto..ten cuidado no te descuides….)*nervioso y preocupado***

 **Tsuchikage: *risa* ese crio se sintio amenazado por naruto, asi que decidio dejar a un lado los juegos.**

 **Raikage: Asi parece al entrar en versión dos crea una gran cantidad de chakra y la fuerza y velocidad son nuevamente aumentados mas alla. Ahora naruto estará en problemas…**

 **Hokage:(naruto que planeas hacer…esa no es la transformación que vi en la oficina acaso tu…eres mas fuerte que el…?)**

Rapidamente utakata comienza a dirigirse a naruto tratando de derribarlo pero este logra saltar hacia arriba logrando evadir el ataque pero este rápidamente comienza a dispararle, naruto comienza a recibir los ataques de utakata.

Naruto:(debo acabar con esto...debo usar la super mini bijudama…)

Utakata: naruto es imposible que me ganes en ese estado, estas acabado!* comienza a sacar algunos huesos en su capa de jinchuriki*

Rapidamente naruto utiliza su jutsu clones de sombra logrando que este rápidamente puedera crear una versión miniatura de la bola bestia con cola.

 **Los 5 kages se sorprendieron ya que naruto estaba realizando una bijudama.**

 **A:(esa es una bijudama…acaso el puede manejarla…)**

Rapidamente utakata se dirigió para golpear a naruto pero este al estar en modo sabio podría escapar con tiempo del peligro lo cual esquiva su ataque mientras que su Jutsu super mini bola bestia con cola logra impactarle directo haciendo una increíble explosión en el lugar*booooom*

El humo comenzó a desaparecer logrando asi ver que naruto seguía de pie con su pre transformación mientras que utakata habia perdido el poder de su bestia con cola y estaba inconciente.

 **EL SENSOR RAPIDAMENTE SE DIRIGE A UTAKATA PERO VE QUE ESTE ESTABA FUERA DE COMBATE LO CUAL"NARUTO NAMIKAZE ES EL GANADOR DE LA PELEA"!**

 **EL PUBLICO LE APLAUDIO POR SU INCREIBLE BATALLA ADEMAS QUE RAPIDAMENTE SALIO DE AHÍ DIRIGENDOSE CON SU FAMILIA QUE LE ESTABA ESPERANDO SUS AMIGOS JUNTO CON SUS MAESTROS LLEGARON PARA FELICITARLE LA PELEA.**

 **/SECTOR DE LOS KAGES/**

 **Mizukage: debo admitir que naruto es poderoso…demasiado en realidad…**

 **Tsuchikage: esto me trae mala espina el puede realizar la bijudama aunque no es tan grande..**

 **Raikage: sus habilidades como shinobi son increíbles hokage lo felicito por eso…**

 **Hokage:(naruto…me has superado…eres increíble…)**

 **Kazekage:(el hijo del hokage es increíblemente fuerte..no cabe duda que el y gaara aran un gran combate….**

 **/SECTOR DE LA NIEBLA/**

 **Anbu de la neblina: utakata ya se encuentra mejor pronto regresara aquí con ustedes*desaparecen***

 **Mei: ese chiquillo es poderoso pero no me da miedo enfrentarme a el *risa***

 **Mangetsu: es fuerte pero ahora que conozco su poder no podrá pasar la siguiente ronda además creo que llego mi hora…*se levanta y se dirige al campo de batalla***

 **Zabuza y Kisame estaban asombrados ya que mangetsu logro encontrar algún punto débil en naruto...**

 **Haku:(magetsu siempre tan tranquilo…acaso el podrá contra tal poder….?)**

 **Sensor: EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA ENTRE MANGETSU VS GARI!**

 **/sector de la roca/**

 **Deidara:(Las peleas van subiendo de nivel pero ese poder no me asusta) vaya al maestro explosivo le toco pelear Hehe**

 **Gari: Deidara preparte y mira como se aprende, veras mi arte explosivo.**

 **Kitsuchi: estan locos los dos andando gari que faltan mas combates*le golpea en la cabeza***

 **Gari: que niña tan ruda ya voy *risa***

 **Han y roshi se juntaron y entre ellos platicaban respecto al recién combate que vieron.**

 **Han: roshi, respecto a esta pelea gari…perderá.**

 **Roshi: lose, no tendrá oportunidad…..*tono serio***

 **RAPIDAMENTE LOS PARTICIPANTES ENTRARON A LA ARENA**

 **SENSOR: PREPRADOS LISTOS EMPIEZEN!**

Gari: asi contra el líder del grupo de los 7 espadachines es un placer pelear contigo!*mirada seria*

Mangetsu: antes que nada me honra pelear contra usted, pero debo ganar esta pelea….

Gari: eso te costara chico*cambia su mirada*

Mangetsu:( Su habilidad es el elemento explosivo…dejare que se confie y luego lo acabare…) "Jutsu Ocultacion en la Niebla" "

Gari:(ese tonto puede realizar tal jutsu) RAPIDAMENTE GARI LOGRA UTILIZAR SU TECNICA EXPLOSIVA CONTRA EL SUELO LOGRANDO PROVOCAR UNA FUERTE ONDA QUE DESTROZABA LA TIERRA Y HACIA PERDER EL EQUILIBRIO DE MANGETSU PERO ESTE LOGRA EQUILIBRARSE FUERTEMENTE LOGRANDO HACER SU JUTSU ALA PERFECCION."DEMASIADO TARDE GARI…"

De pronto una espesa neblina comenzó a rodear el campo de batalla la visibilidad de gari logro bajar demasiado. "Jutsu clon de agua"

Gari:(maldito debo tener cuidado…pero ya es tarde cai en su juego mis sentidos de la vista es inútil…pero debo confiar en mis oídos…)*veamos que aras con este jutsu mueve sus manos*

La neblina continuaba en el campo de batalla impidiendo que el publico y los kages pudieran ver lo que pasaba. Los ninjas sensoriales les decía que aun estaban ahí.

Gari de pronto comenzó a escuchar pisadas y se dirigió a ellas con una rápida velocidad pero al parecer después ya no logro escuchar nada.

Gari:(maldito..)*de pronto aparece mangetsu detrás de el*"Te lo dije yo gante…" Jutsu Puño De agua" *logra asestar un puñetazo a gari lo cual libera su chakra creando una explosión de agua*

Gari:(maldito su técnica luce como Mi jutso de elemento explosivo..)*booom*

Mangetsu: lo siento pero mi deber es ganar…*de pronto aparece gari por debajo de la tierra logrando atraparlo*"Te tengo mangetsu caistes"

Mangetsu:(eso fue un clon de piedra!)*sorprendido*

Gari: ahora es mi turno noma esto" Elmento Explosivo Puño de Mina explosiva"*logrando haciendo explotar a mangetsu*booooooom*

Gari: yo gane…*risa*(que extraño la niebla no ha desaparecido aun…)

Mangetsu:Te dije que era inútil…"Jutsu Pistola de Agua"*logra disparar una pequeña gota de agua de su dedo índice bajo alta presión a gari lo cual este lo recibe en la pierna con gran fuerza y rapidez que supera la velocidad del sonido, logrando perforarla.

Gari logra caer al suelo."Maldito"*intenta realizar un jutsu pero era demasiado tarde mangetsu ya habia disparado una gran bola de agua desde las palmas de su mano que se dirigía a el. Gari recibe el impacto de la bola de agua logrando caer al suelo.

Rapidamente mangetsu logra escuchar el ruido del dolor de gari lo cual este llega rápidamente con una de sus espadas y le clava su espada en una de sus manos.

Gari: maldito! Ahhh!

Mangetsu: la razón por la cual estas vivo es simple es un torneo y no eres culpable ríndete ahora…o sino moriras…

Gari:(maldito, ya no puedo hacer mas…e perdido…este ninja es muy fuerte...)"yo me rindo….*cae inconciente por el dolor.

Rapidamente Mangetsu logra quitar la neblina de la arena dejando algo inquietos a los espectadores pero ahora podían ver que el ganador era mangetsu que se encontraba de pie.

 **RAPIDAMENTE EL SENSOR SE DIRIGIO CON ELLOS Y MANGETSU LE DIJO QUE ESTE SE HABIA RENDIDO ASI QUE YA NO TENIA CASO SEGUIR PELEANDO.**

 **SENSOR: EL GANADOR ES MANGETSU!**

 **Mangetsu se dirige a su sector por la cual es felicitado pero este sabia que pronto tendría un buen rival para demostrar su verdadero poder.**

 **SENSOR EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA DE DARUI CONTRA SEN!**

 **/sector de la nube/**

 **A: darui, da lo mejor de ti..no te confies de nadie….**

 **Darui: claro jefe , pero igual ella no sera rival para utilizar mi arma. *se dirige a la arena***

 **/sector de la arena/**

 **Shira: llego tu momento, mucha suerte Sen.*le anima**Yome le abraza***

 **RAPIDAMENTE SEN Y DARUI ENTRAN A LA ARENA.**

 **SENSOR: PREPARADOS LISTOS EMPIEZEN.**

 ***sector kages***

 **Kazekage: darui esta tatuado del elemento negro en su hombro…**

 **Raikage: es el único que tiene permiso de utilizarlo…nisiquiera mi hijo puede hacerlo tan bien como el…**

 **Los demás kages se sorprendieron…ante la afirmación del Raikage.**

Sen rápidamente saca unos abanicos de su arsenal preparándose para atacar.(a caído…en mi trampa tan rápido bajo su guardia…)*activa su genjutsu*

Darui:(hmp debo acabar con esto rápido….)*rápidamente darui comienza a hacer señas con sus manos.*

Darui: Toma esto"Circo De Laser"

Darui rápidamente crea varias brillantes haces de luz que son disparadas hacia sen lo cual ella trata de envadirlos pero estos son capaces de alterar su dirección ya que darui hace que reciban un impulso.

Darui: Estas acabada con este jutsu puedo aumentar el numero de misiles a una gran cantidad.*rápidamente se multiplican y logran atacar a Sen…*

 **Raikage:(pero que esta haciendo darui…cayo en el genjutsu del enemigo….)**

 **/sector de la nube/**

 **A: ese darui cayo en el genjutsu del enemigo!**

 **Yugito: asi es, cayo justo en el momento que miraba como sacaba sus abanicos….**

Darui:(lo logre…)*emocionado*

Sen logra rápidamente aparecer detrás de darui lo cual rápidamente comienza a golpearlo haciendo que darui se sorprendiera logrando este tomar algo de distancia.

Darui:(maldición crei que la habia derrotado no habia forma de escapar de ese ataque..)!

Sen: eres bueno pero al parecer no te distes cuenta de mi genjutsu"Tecnica de la Mente Astuta"

Darui:(ahora lo entiendo me atrapo en su ilusión creando una ilusión de ella que seguía en el mismo lugar ya que la ataque estaba disparando a una dirección donde no estaba…) Eres buena..*sonriendo*

Sen: veamos que aras ahora *mirada seria*

Darui:(Sen por lo visto es una gran usuaria del genjutsu, y además bien usa los abanicos durante el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo entonces también los utilizara para bloquear mis ataques…)

Sen:(esta calmado ahora analizara la situación esto me podría perjudicar debo ponerlo bajo otro genjutsu)

Darui:"Jutsu pared De Agua" creando una pared alrededor del usuario evitando los ataques de los enemigos.

Sen:(si aun no lo ataco que pensara hacer!)*preocupada*

Darui:(mientras este protegido no lograra meterme bajo su genjutsu ahora utilizare mi elemento agua)*rápidamente darui comenzó a elevar el agua con su fuerza tremenda, eso causo que el agua llenara el campo de batalla*

Sen:(eso estuvo cerca ahora donde esta darui)*rápidamente darui la ataca por atrás* Sen logra evadirlo a tiempo" Tecnica de la Paralisis".

Darui nuevamente intento atacarle pero era inútil darui habia quedado paralizado.

Sen: e ganado la pelea*cae pisando el agua del alrededor*

Darui:(misión cumplida jefe)*desaparece el clon sorprendiendo a sen*

Darui se encontraba cargando su técnica "Elemento Rayo"*no se percato que cree un clon de sombra cuando utilize mi jutsu de Elemento agua..* Ahora! *lanza su ataque al agua logrando que este fuera liberado y conducida por el agua ya que era un conductor lo cual logro llegar hacia sen logrando golpearla haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Sen:(yo e perdido…..)*cierra los ojos y queda inconciente*

 **El sensor que habia logrado saltar para evadir ese ultimo ataque de la arena logra ir a revisar a sen lo cual la encuentra derrotada y nombra al ganador.**

 **Sensor: la ultima pelea del bloque 2 el ganador es Darui!**

El publico estaba emocionado ya que las peleas asta ahorita no habian decepcionado y en este bloque lograron ver las habilidades del héroe que a salvado al mundo ninja 2 veces.

 **NARRADOR: VAYA LAS PELEAS VAN INCREMENTADOSE DE NIVEL ME PREGUNTO QUE PASARA EN LAS DEMAS YA QUE POR LO VISTO LA MAYORIA NO A USTADO TODO SU PODER…AHORA TENGO TIEMPO Y SUBIRE LOS CAPS MAS RAPIDO DEJENME SABER QUIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE GANARA O QUE COMBATE ESTARIAN ESPERANDO CAPAZ Y PUEDA HACER UNOS CAMBIOS ANTES DE SUBIRLO, SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO EN SIGUIENTE CAP LO SUBO HOY MISMO MAS TARDE, ESPERO QUE LES HAIGA GUSTADO.**


	30. Capitulo 30: Desastre en Konoha

Capitulo: 30 El Torneo Mundial Ninja PT 4 DESASTRE EN KONOHA TEMPORADA 3 CAP:10

Darui logra regresar a su sector donde rápidamente su jefe lo felicita y se alegra por el.

Darui:*tocándose la cabeza* esa usuaria del genjutsu era buena pero mi plan funciono a la perfeccion.

Bee: Oh yeah Termino ZZZZZ el Rival!*rapeando*

Yugito rápidamente golpea nuevamente a killer.

* **sector de kages***

 **Raikage: bueno almenos ya tengo a uno de mi aldea…que ha pasado no se confíen con sus ninjas.*mirada seria***

 **Hokage: apenas vamos en el bloque 2, después de todo nosotros tenemos prohbido estar con los demás…**

 **Mizukage: dara inicio el bloque 3…*colocando sus manos en el escritorio***

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Kiba y shino se encontraban viendo la pelea.**

 **Kiba:" hey shino de verdad vas a participar después de ver todas estas peleas…?"**

 **Shino: si quiero probar mis habilidades ante cualquier ninja.**

 ***se comienza a dirigir a la arena***

 ***se acerca izumi uchiha con Kiba***

 **Izumi: oye tu, que te han parecido las peleas asta ahorita…**

 **Kiba: demasiado peligrosas, la verdad nose si participar…**

 **Izumi: que tonto eres*risa* cobare*risa***

 **Kiba rápidamente se altera"a quien llamas cobarde",-"a ti aprende a tu amigo que ya se dirigió para pelear…"**

 **Kiba:(shino ten cuidado…)**

 **RAPIDAMENTE ENTRA EL SENSOR ENCARGADO DEL BLOQUE 3.**

 **SENSOR: DAMOS INICIO CON EL BLOQUE 3, PRIMERA PELEA SHINO ABURAME CONTRA AJISAI PORFAVOR ENTREN A LA ARENA.**

 **NARUTO: asi que sera el turno de shino*alado de el estaba hinata***

 **Hinata: ojala y gane, shino.**

 **Naruto: no te preocupes el ganara.**

 **Jiraiya se encontraba con su mentor Hiruzen y Kushina observando la siguiente pelea.**

 ***RAPIDAMENTE AJISAI HACIE SU APARICION MIENTRAS QUE SHINO LLEGO UN POCO DESPUES***

 **Sensor: Listos, empiezen!*da la señal y el combate comienza***

Rapidamente ajisai observa fijamente a shino (este chico es peligroso lo presiento…)

Shino en tono serio" si peleas comigo, perderas…."

Ajisai: tonterías veamos que tan bueno eres*saca de sus bolsillos un pedazo de papel con una formula de sellado*

Shino:(es igual a Tenten…)

Ajisai"Jutsu De Desellado Shurikens"*rápidamente libera una gran cantidad de shurikens para atacar a shino lo cual este rápidamente contra ataca logrando invocar a sus insectos.

Shino:"Jutsu pared de insectos"*rápidamente los insectos que habia invocado se juntaron para crear una pared que lo protegió de los shurikens.

Ajisai:(es bueno no hay duda…) Con eso no me ganaras!*tono serio*

Shino: ¿De veras crees que soy tan débil para no poder ganarte..?, Entonces si un as bajo la manga no es suficiente, dos ases es mejor.

Ajisai no logro comprender lo ultimo que dijo shino por lo cual rápidamente utilizo su jutsu de desellado para invocar algunas armas pero era demasiado tarde los insectos lograron atraparla.

Shino: te confiastes y ese fue tu error ahora mis insectos te robaran tu chakra*no se percato cuando los mande por detrás de ella.*

Ajisai:(aun no estoy acabada)"Jutsu de Desellado Ventisca de papel"*logrando asi escapar de los insectos de shino*

Shino:(no cometo el error dos veces….)

Ajisai:(estuvo cerca….si esto sigue asi puedo perder)*de pronto shino rapidamaente utiliza su jutsu Kikaichu Tsumoji"Ataque de insectos devastador " lo cual rápidamente atacaron a ajisai logrando hacer que esta caera.

Shino comenzó a acercarse a ajisai la cual se agacha pero esta lo atraviesa con su kunai dejando a los espectadores sorprendidos.

 **Hinata rápidamente se tapa la boca pero naruto la calma "hinata shino esta bien no te preocupes, sigue observando"**

 **Jiraiya:(naruto se percato del clon, se ha vuelto mas observador que antes….)**

 **Hiruzen:(con que se trataba de eso, el hijo del líder del clan abúrame..)**

Shino: como te lo dije antes as perdido….*de pronto comenzó a salir insectos de la herida de shino pero con un sello explosivo lo cual logra explotar mientras que el verdadero shino logra salir de su escondite a tiempo.

 **Kiba: ese** shino **utilizo el clon autodestructivo de insectos normalmente el casi nunca lo usa pero veo que fue necesario aquí….**

 **Izumi: tu amigo es poderoso..*sonriendo***

Ajisai logra caer al suelo mientras que shino le dice al sensor que la revise ya que si esto continua la matara.

 **El sensor decide intervenir y este rápidamente confirma la derrota de la ninja de la lluvia ajisai..**

 **SENSOR: EL GANADOR DE LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 3 ES SHINO ABURAME!**

 **EL PUBLICO ESTABA SORPRENDIDO YA QUE EL CHICO LOGRO ENGAÑAR FACILMENTE A SU RIVAL LO CUAL LO FELCITARON MIENTRAS QUE ESTE REGRESABA ORGULLOSO CON SU AMIGO KIBA MIENTRAS QUE IZUMI DECIDIO JUNTARSE CON ELLOS.**

 ***sector de kages***

 **Tsuchikage: interesante ver al clan abúrame pelear de esa manera parecía que estaba perdido.**

 **Kazekage: por eso no es bueno subestimar al rival ay que derrotarle sin compasión pero este tenia un plan bajo la manga.**

 **Hokage: shino a mejorado bastante..eso demuestra que se ha hecho increíblemente poderoso.**

 **Raikage: en una pelea asi en guerra el hubiera logrando vencer a varios shinobis.**

 **Mizukage: no lo hizo mal.(es el turno de mei)**

 ***sector de la neblina***

 **Kisame: vaya entonces quiero ver si en verdad tu ganaras ya que yo me enfrentare al ganador de tu bloque *risa molestona***

 **Zabuza: estas subestimando a tu rival Kisame…**

 **Mangetsu: es verdad..te recuerdo que pelearas contra un miembro del clan hyuga**

 **Kisame: Mis rivales nunca quedan vivos. Ustedes bien lo saben yo mato a quien me enfrente.**

 **Mei: te aplastare ya lo veras.**

 **Choujuro: deberías ir iyendote a la arena es tu turno después de todo.**

 ***mei se levanta y se dirige a la arena***

 **/sector de la arena/**

 **Gaara: shira es tu turno..**

 **Shira: lose peleare contra mei terumi…**

 **Temari: ten cuidado ella es sumamente peligrosa….*nerviosa***

 **Sasori: Shira pelea con todo tu poder desde el comienzo no le dejes aperturas para hacer señas y ganaras.**

 **Shira: gracias por los consejos.*Kankuro le veía nervioso***

 **Shira rápidamente se dirige a la arena.**

 **SENSOR LA 2DA PELEA DEL BLOQUE SERA ENTRE MEI TERUMI VS SHIRA**

 ***rápidamente entran ambos ninjas a la arena***

Mei terumi:(asi que ese es el ninja vaya….)

Shira:(mei terumi…)

 **SENSOR: LISTOS EMPIECEN LA PELEA!**

Rapidamente shira con su velocidad comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente a mei.

Mei:(taijutsu..ya veo )"Elemento Tierra Pantano del Inframundo"* Mei rápidamente se percato de su velocidad por lo cual decidio transformar la superficie en puro lodo creando asi un pantano gigantesco.

Shira:(maldición…si entro en el pantano me hundiré…)*Shira rápidamente se detiene antes de pisar donde habia lodo.

Mei:(ya veo no es bueno usando ninjutsu ya que me hubiera atacado mi técnica, o me estará probando aun?)"Jutsu elemento Lava Globos de lava"*rápidamente mei lanza varios globos de lava de diferentes tamaños hacia shira lo cual este se asombra y comeinza a retroceder logrando esquivarlos fácilmente.

Shira:(ya se habrá dado cuenta que solo utilizo taijutsu)

Mei:(ya veo es igual que con el que peleo gaara utilizan solamente taijutsu pero este es mas débil..)"pobre de ti encontré tu debilidad"

Shira:(no puede ser se dio cuenta pero no puedo acercarme asi….)*enojado*

Mei:"elemento agua Gran explosión de agua colision de olas"

Shira:(que estará traumando ahora)*nervioso*

Mei rápidamente comienza a expulsar de su boca una cantidad de agua mayor que la que uso darui en su combate ya que esta cumbrio completamente el area entera.*shira logro caminar en el agua sin problemas lo cual eso sorprendió algo a mei.*

Mei:(crei que con ese jutsu lo ahogaría…asi que también tiene trucos…)

Shira:(no me deja opción mas que utilizar mi técnica prohbida…)*gotas estilo anime*"Metodo De Respiracion de Los Siete cielos"

* **los 4 kages se sorpendieron ante tal habilidad que habría dicho shira***

 **Raikage: acaso ese crio puede utilizar ese jutsu al igual que el ninja de konoha.**

 **Kazekage: ese jutsu es prohbido, consiste en la recopilación de grandes cantidades de oxigeno para cuadriplicar su capacidad pulmonar, es un poder similar al que se obtiene al abrir las ocho puertas, su velocidad y fuerza dan un increíble aumento.**

 **Mizukage:(mei no es buena en el taijutsu si no pelea enserio estará perdida…)**

 **Hokage:(se mira que es increíblemente fuerte..)**

 **Tsuchikage:(ay varias sorpresas en este torneo…increíble..)**

De pronto Su chakra comenzó a elevarse logrando que mei se cubriera un poco.

Mei:(que intenta hacer…esta técnica es como la de lee de konoha…)*preocupada*

Shira: AHORA VERAS! PRIMERA ACTIVACION!*rápidamente la transformación causa que los ojos de shira se vuelvan completamente blancos y empiece a desprender un aura amarilla.

Mei:(esto es malo)*rápidamente shira logra dar un salto a una gran velocidad logrando evadir el agua que estaba alrededor dándole un fuerte golpe a mei*

Mei:(su velocidad es impresionante)*rápidamente Shira nuevamente la ataco logrando realizar varios golpes con dos dedos*

* **sector de los kages***

 **Mizukage: esa técnica..mei esta acabada…**

 **Kazekage: eres muy astuto al analizar…**

 **Hokage:(que extraño sus ataques estan….)**

 **Tsuchikage: es curioso pero parece que no solamente esta atacándola físicamente…**

 **Raikage:(ya veo…es capaz de manipular el flujo de chakra dentro de su oponente es un rival digno de temer…)**

 ***** Rapidamente mei recibe otro golpe fuerte por parte de shira lo cual ella se estrella al agua*

Shira: ya no podras ganar…ríndete…

Mei:(ese mocoso me las pagara)*mei estaba sangrando*

Rapidamente mei intento realizar un jutsu pero era inútil no podía utilizar el chakra.

Shira: Es demasiado tarde para ti.*a una velocidad impresionate se coloca enfrente de ella*

Mei:(fue en esos ataques el bloqueo mi flujo de chakra, …estoy acabada…)*los ojos le temblaban a mei no podía creer que fue derrotada por un ninja que usara solamente taijutsu…pero además que supiera bloquer el chakra…* Rapidamente shira le da un golpe fuerte logrando hacer que esta cayera hacia la pared empujado toda el agua en su camino lo cual logra estrellarse y cae derrotada*el jutsu del agua comenzó a desaparecer*

Shira rápidamente desactiva la puerta."lo logre…"*suspirando* Sensor vaya a revisarle,yo e ganado vrd*sonriendo*

 **RAPIDAMENTE EL SENSOR SE DIRIGIO A MEI LO CUAL ELLA HABIA SIDO DERROTADA POR SHIRA.**

 **SENSOR: EL GANADOR ES SHIRA.*RAPIDAMENTE ALGUNOS NINJAS DE LA NIEBLA SE LLEVARON A MEI A RECUPERARSE MIENTRAS QUE YASHAMARU RAPIDAMENTE INTERVINO A LA ARENA PARA LLEVARSE A SHIRA CON LOS DEMAS YA QUE SE ENCONTRABA AGOTADO.**

 **/sector de la neblina/**

 **Kisame: *risa* Fue derrotada que patética, y todo por no luchar enserio desde el principio.**

 **Zabuza: guarda silencio Kisame, mei habia perdido desde que dejo que ese chico utilizara su jutsu prohbido.**

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Mizukage:(después de todo mei fue derrotada…pero aun asi ese sujeto al atacarla no hacia sonido…creo que no preste tanta atención como debía…)**

 **/SECTOR DE KONOHA/**

 **Gai: ese chico es increíblemente poderoso. Ojala me toque pelear contra el.**

 **Kakashi: esta en tu mismo bloque gai además si vences a tu rival y al otro y si el por suerte derrota a shino abúrame lo conseguiras…**

 **Gai: oh es vrd ya es el turno de la bestia verde de konoha para enseñar sus habilidaes*risa***

 **Neji: tiene un poder increíble quizás supere a lee.**

 **Tenten: es verdad…**

 **Gai: nose preocupen si lo enfrento yo les dire que tan fuerte es..**

 **/sector de la arena/**

 **Shiro logra regresar a su sector donde se dirigió con gaara y Sasori.**

 **Kankuro comienza a dirigirse con Baki.**

 **Kankuro: llego su turno de pelear se encuentra listo, creo que peleara contra otro taijutsu al igual que shira.**

 **Baki: si no te preocupes encontrare la manera de derrotarlo.**

 **Temari: Baki, si es peligroso te rendiras?**

 **Baki: no…el debe dejarme inconciente o no me rindere tan fácil…**

 **RAPIDAMENTE EL SENSOR DEL 3ER BLOQUE HABLO**

 **SENSOR: SIGUIENTE PELEA GAI VS BAKI ENTREN A LA ARENA.**

 ***ambos competidores lograron llegar al mismo tiempo***

Baki: asi que ese es mi rival*risa*(debe ser el sensei de ese tal lee)

Gai:(Baki, un poderoso jounin de suna, es muy hábil ya que puede utilizar su elemento viento y cortar a sus oponentes con facilidad.) Es hora de pelear , eh aquí el poder de la juventud*enseñando su pulgar*

Baki:(que tipo tan mas escandoloso)

 **SENSOR: BUENO SIN MAS COMIENZEN!***

Rapidamente comenzó la pelea ambos usarios comenzaron utilizando solo taijutsu comenzando a moverse a una velocidad impresionante logrando intercambiar golpes.*bum**bam*

Gai: si este es el poder de la juventud!*logra alejarse de Baki lo cual el ninja de la arena rápidamente saca varios shurikens de chakra y comienza lanzárselos a gai pero este rápidamente los desvia todos con unas patadas.

Baki: desgraciado! *rápidamente gai se coloca enfrente de Baki y este lo golpea lanzándolo para arriba en el aire logrando aparecer detrás de el y logrando sujetarlo!

Gai:"que te parece, Loto primario"! Logrando impactando en el suelo*boom*

Gai: ahí lo tienes, suficiente*enseñando su pulgar*

Baki exahusto logro levantarse.

Baki:(no cabe duda es un shinobi poderoso debo acabar con esto ahora!)*mirada seria* Comienza emitar chakra en sus dedos*

Gai que se encontraba cerca de Baki logra percatarse que el usario comenzó a realizar un jutsu de elemento viento.

Gai:(esa técnica es peligrosa me podrá costar si me dejo golpear tendre que hacerlo ahora…)

Gai rápidamente entra en modo combate y logra gritar"Puerta de la comocion abierta, logrando recibir un increíble poder lo cual rápidamente ataca a Baki en el stomago y luego lo lanza logrando este utilizar su ataque defenitivo "Hirudoraaa"!*boooom*

El polvo comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver a Baki de la arena inconciente mientras que gai estaba de pie sonriendo ya que sabia que habia ganado la batalla.*le hace una seña al sensor*

 **EL SENSOR RAPIDAMENTE SE APROXIMA Y AL VER A BAKI INCONCIENTE RAPIDAMENTE DECLARA AL GANADOR "GAI GANA EL COMBATE"**

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Kazekage: tus ninjas de la hoja hokage son fuertes, Baki es uno de mis mejores ninjas y fue derrotado fácilmente por el tuyo.**

 **Hokage: Gai es igual que lee solo pelean con taijutsu.**

 **Raikage: Ninjas asi son admirables…**

 **El publico le aplaudieron a gai por su increíble pelea de taijutsu , asta los mismos señores feudales no podían creer que el taijutsu habia mejorado bastante en los ninjas de las aldeas.**

 **SENSOR: SIGUIENTE PELEA KURUTSUCHI VS TOROI PASEN A LA ARENA.**

Gai se habia retirado a su sector mientras que Baki se lo llevaron los ninjas de la arena para la revisión.

 **/Sector de la roca/**

Kurutsuchi: porfin a llegado mi turno*rápidamente sale corriendo hacia la arena*

Deidara: buena suerte kurutsuchi!

Han y roshi seguían estando los dos alejados de los demás.

/ **sector de la nube/**

 **Toroi: al parecer a llegado mi turno…*nervioso***

 **a: Tu puedes ganar toroi adelante!*mirada desafiante***

Kurutsuchi logra entrar a la arena y para sorpresa el rival ya estaba preparado traia consigo un pergamino de invocación.

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Mizukage: Raikage, si no me equivoco el es el usuario que posee el elemento iman vrd*poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio***

 **Raikage: asi es.*moviendo la cabeza***

 **Hokage:(ya veo, entonces un golpe en el cuerpo sera blanco fácil para el, si toca a kurutsuchi estará perdida….)**

 **Tsuchikage:(ten cuidado ….kurutsuchi….)**

 **SENSOR: COMIENZA EL COMBATE KURUTSUCHI VS TOROI!**

Rapidamente toroi saca del pergamino unas armas ninjas.

Kurutsuchi saca una espada.( Son shurikens con forma cuadrada, eso es lo que escondia en los pergaminos…)

Toroi rápidamente comienza a lanzarlos hacia kurutsuchi lo cual esta rápidamente utiliza su espada para lograr desviar cada uno de ellos*clash*clash*

Toroi rápidamente hace una seña con sus dedos lo cual comienza a jalar la espada de kurutsuchi lo cual esta se espanta y logrando soltarla rápidamente la esapda se dirigió hacia toroi logrando tomarla.

Kurutsuchi:(si soy tocada por sus armas ninjas estare perdida necesito derrotarle, la manera de hacerlo es atraparlo)*rápidamente Kurutsuchi contra ataca* "Elemento agua Cuerno de Agua"

Kurutsuchi comienza a expulsar a travez de su boca un potente chorro de agua lo cual se dirigía a toroi logrando que este lograra saltar a tiempo pero nuevamente kurutsuchi lo ataca logrando derribarlo y este cayendo .

Kurutsuchi:(Lo tengo es ahora o nunca!) "Elemento Lava Jutsu de congelamiento de cal"

Rapidamente kurutsuchi utiliza su jutsu de naturaleza tipo lava lo cual lo lanza de su boca ya que puede actuar como un cemento de secado rápido logrando cobinarlo con el ataque recién hecho de agua, asi logrando secarlo a tiempo imovilizando por completo a toroi que se encontraba completamente atrapado por el jutsu de Kurutsuchi.*se comienza a dirigir a toroi*

Kurutsuchi: He ganado ya no tiene caso seguir peleando, que dices te rindes.

Toroi que aun estaba atrapado por el poderoso jutsu de kurutsuchi logra aceptar su derrota haciendo que kurutsuchi deshiciera su jutsu ya que el sensor nombro a la ganadora.

 **SENSOR: GANA KURUTSUCHI ¡!**

 **PUBLICO: INCREIBLE LOGRO ATRAPARLO, LOS NINJAS DE LA ROCA TAMBIEN SON PODEROSOS, ES VERDAD NOS HAN MOSTRADO QUE PUEDEN DAR VARIAS SORPRESAS INCREIBLES.**

Toroi y kurutsuchi logran salir de la arena logrando dirigirse a su sector.

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Kazekage: que les parece si hacemos un pequeño descanso para los ninjas.**

 **Los demás kages estuvieron de acuerdo lo cual rápidamente el kazekage llamo a un sensor de la arena.**

 **SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 3: DAMOS POR FINALIZADO LAS PELEAS DEL BLOQUE 3, . DAREMOS UN DESCANSO DE 1 hora.*SE RETIRA***

 **EL PUBLICO QUE SE ENCONTRABA AHÍ APROVECHO PARA SALIR Y COMPRAR MAS COMIDA ADEMAS DE QUE TAMBIEN SALIERON A HACER SUS NECESIDADES Y COMPRAR MERCANCIAS…**

 **/sector de la neblina/**

 **Kisame: que aburrido es estar aquí, *se levanta de su sitio***

 **Zabuza: Kisame,tenemos ordenes de no dejar nuestro sitio….**

 **Mangetsu: yo ire contigo.**

 **Kisame: vámonos entonces, *mangetsu y Kisame desaparecen***

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Jiraiya: asi que un descanso nada mal es perfecto ire a hacer mi investigación*mirada pervertida* *booom**recibe fuerte golpe de Kushina***

 **Hiruzen: ay jiraiya no cambias…*tos***

 **Naruto y hinata lograron salir del sector iyendo a un lugar para comer. Naruto logro encontrar una mesa y le dijo a hinata que lo esperara ahí en lo que iva por el pedido.**

 **Mientras tanto Kisame y Mangetsu habian salido de su sector logrando también ir de compras pero para sorpresa de Kisame vio a su rival.*rápidamente junto con mangetsu se aproximan a hinata***

 **Kisame: oh, vaya ahí esta la chica con la que peleare.*risa burlona***

 **Hinata logra percatarse de Kisame, se logra levantarse."que quieres de mi"**

 **Kisame: de una vez te lo aviso, yo no dejo vivos a mis rivales, aquí algunos les han comovido dejandolos inconcientes, pero yo no soy asi. Si peleas conmigo ten en cuenta que debes matarme o si n S!*tono escalofriante***

 **Hinata logra tragar saliva.*comenzó a temblar***

 **Kisame: ya estará en ti si quieres pelear contra mi, agradece que te he dicho mi plan.*se retira de la vista de hinata***

 **Mangetsu logro observar a hinata "oye Kisame habla enserio, si peleas con el es porque lo venceras, si aprecias tu vida bastante renuncia….*se retira***

 **Hinata no podía creer las palabras que recién escucho del ultimo, tenia miedo sabia que aun no estaba lista para esto, además de que podía perder la vida.**

 **Mientras tanto naruto aun se encontraba buscando que comer cuando una chica se pone enfrente de el.**

 **Naruto sorprendido"Shion…"**

 **Shion: me alegro que sobrevivieras en tu combate, pero ten cuidado, ya que e visto una visión tuya donde puedes perder la vida naruto**

 **Naruto se enfada con Shion y le responde"ya basta Shion ya dejame en paz"**

 **Shion con una mirada tireste le dice "estare cerca en el sector me voy".*se retira con unas lagrimas***

 **Naruto rápidamente llevaba la orden de la comida en las manos logrando llegar con hinata.**

 **Naruto al llegar se sorprendió a ver a hinata llorando.**

 **Naruto: hinata que tienes!(que diablos paso aquí!)*molesto***

 **Hinata: naruto…volvamos…tengo miedo de estar aquí….**

 **Naruto:(miedo…de quien?!)**

 **Naruto tenia preguntas para hinata pero decidio llevársela de nuevo al sector donde al llegar ella decidio hablar con Kushina lo cual ambas entran a un cuarto rápidamente jiraiya se dirige con naruto lo cual este estaba esperando a que saliera hinata.**

 **Jiraiya: Naruto que le ocurre a hinata?**

 **Naruto: eso mismo quisiera saber, la deje sola por unos minutos y cuando regreso la encuentro llorando.(que le habrá pasado…)**

 **Jiraiya: acaso se encontró con alguien mas en ese momento?**

 **Naruto: hinata no me respondió en el camino asi que decidi esperar aver si mi madre logra hacerla hablar.**

 **Jiraiya: naruto antes que nada, yo quiero hablar contigo en privado que te parece..*tono algo preocupado***

 **Naruto asiste y ambos ninjas desaparecieron del sector.**

 ***naruto y jiraiya logran llegar a una torre que estaba ahí y se colocaron ensima sentados.***

 **Naruto se sorprendió por la vista que era increíble aunque viera pura arena.**

 **Jiraiya: vaya naruto a pasado mucho tiempo desde que estamos solos los dos, ahora creo que mereces contarme varias cosas no?**

 **Naruto con duda le responde: cuales cosas?**

 **Jiraiya: escuche que derrotastes a Hiashi hyuga,*risa* asi que es por eso que estas ahora con la heredera hyuga*moviendo sus cejas***

 **Naruto se quedo paralizado no podía hablar ¿!Que!...n..n..no!?*Naruto comenzó a ponerse rojo como un tomate* ¿!Que…..co..cos…cosas…di…dices….!?**

 **Jiraiya: ay porfavor naruto*le da una palmada en el hombro* Lo hicistes bien naruto, además no es para que me nigues la verdad, ya se te olivdo que yo soy un investigador profesional, y por lo que veo entre ustedes dos la relación va bien. La chica te ve como alguien en la cima. Es como si fueras su mas bonita casualidad*sonriendo***

 **Naruto:(me la a hecho, nose que decir pero me siento comodo jaja)**

 **Naruto recupero la compostura "Deseguro esa frase la escribistes en tus libros vrd?"**

 **Jiraiya: asi es,*señalando con el dedos* además estoy curioso has hecho algo mas con ella?*tono picaron***

 **Naruto logra ponerse en llamas" *logra darle un golpe ala cabeza a su sensei*"!CREES QUE YO SOY ALGUIEN DE ESE TIPO"!**

 **Jiraiya rápidamente se soba el golpe" que va no lo eres, pero eres un joven despreocupado jaja, además no me engañas, fuiste a rescatarla a pesar que tu padre te quito todos los derechos.**

 **De pronto comenzó a hacer figuras con sus dedos"yo si hubiera hecho varias cosas con esa mujer"*risa burlona***

 **Naruto: eres un tonto pervertido!*molesto***

 **Jiraiya: naruto…el motivo que te traje aquí es porque deseo saber la verdad.**

 **Naruto: de que hablas?(acaso el me habrá descubierto….)**

 **/base Akatsuki/**

 **Nagato: entonces óbito….tu también iras al evento del torneo?**

 **Obito: si tengo una cuenta pendiente con el hokage…mis heridas se han recuperado…**

 **Zetsu: tiene suerte óbito de que estuviera ahí para ayudarle…..*óbito lo observa***

 **/flashback/**

 **(pelea de óbito vs minato)**

 **Obito: Tu intención desde un principio, era separarme del kyubi sensei!*sorprendido ya que minato lo habia tocado***

 **Minato sujetándolo fuertemente." Con eso el kyubi ya no te pertenecerá óbito…."**

 **Obito logra alejarse rápidamente de minato lo cual este comienza a preocuparse por su estado actual.**

 **Obito:(maldición estoy en graves problemas…nunca crei en haber llegado a este extremo…..)**

 ***Zetsu que estaba observando la pelea decidie rápidamente enviar un clon lo cual este rápidamente se transforma y toma la aparencia de óbito y también su chakra***

 **Obito se da cuenta de la intención de Zetsu lo cual este rápidamente lanza un katon lo cual minato lo esquiva fácilmente y cayo en la distracción aprovechando el momento para que el verdadero lograra escapar a su dimensión.*rápidamente minato ataca nuevamente a óbito*al clon* logrando asesinarle ahí mismo.**

 **/fin del flashback/**

 **Nagato: Los hermanos ya deben de estar cerca además hidan y kakuzu se reunirán con ellos antes de entrar en la frontera del país del viento…**

 **Obito: Diles que esperen mandare 2 personas mas con ellos, los jinchurikis estarán ahí presente asi que necesitamos mas apoyo lo cual, me encargare de reunir otros 2. Kakuzu y Hidan ya deben haber entrado en konoha…*desaparece de la vista de nagato*.**

 **/CON NARUTO Y JIRAIYA/**

 ***de pronto los interrumpe un anbu de la aldea de la hoja***

 **Anbu: sannin jiraiya…por fin lo encuentro!*exahusto***

 **Jiraiya rápidamente se sorprende al ver al ninja.**

 **Anbu: he traido esto para usted….*un pergamino***

 **Jiraiya rápidamente toma el pergamino y lo abre logrando leer el contenido y llevándose una gran sorpresa.*impactado***

 **Anbu: lo puedo llevar al lugar en donde fue el ataque al pueblo….**

 **Naruto se impacta por tal respuesta del anbu…(el ataque al pueblo de quien estará hablando….)**

 **Jiraiya: se han vuelto a mover entonces.*gotas estilo anime cayendo de la cabeza***

 **Anbu: asi es, Tsunade se quedo y ella al enterarse de esto rápidamente me envio…esta demasiado cerca de konoha…el hokage aun no sabe de esto.**

 **Jiraiya:*debo regresar…la aldea de la hoja corre peligro….**voltea a ver a naruto*"Naruto te deseo suerte en el torneo eres muy fuerte se que daras lo mejor no te rindas y cuida de hinata"*le da un abrazo rápido.**

 **Naruto: pero erro sennin que sucede?**

 **Jiraiya: al parecer Akatsuki…a atacado un pueblo pequeño y mi deber es ir a investigar rápidamente. Dejaremos lo otro para después, dile al sandaime lo ocurrido, adiós naruto*se despide de naruto con una mirada como si fuera un adiós***

 **Naruto:(esta sensación que significa….acaso el….no le pasara eso o si?,….debo regresar y ver como esta hinata)*se retira a su sector***

 **/aldea de la hoja/**

 **/mansión hokage/**

 **Tsunade se habia quedado de encargada debido a la ausencia de minato.**

 **Tsunade rápidamente mando a llamar a Hiashi, Fugaku y los demás lideres de los clanes para que estuvieran al pendientes ya que Akatsuki ya vuelto a atacar y para colmo lo hizo cuando todos estan reunidos en el coliseo de la arena.**

 **Fugaku: no te preocupes tsunade*tono serio aprentando sus puños* Tengo toda la zona de la aldea bajo vigilancia además de que también andan investigando en las fronteras que todo este bien, cualquier ataque de Akatsuki nos daremos cuenta de inmediato.**

 ***mientras tanto en el futuro***

 **LOS NINJAS FUERON ESCOLTADOS HACIA UN SUANTARIO ESCONDIDO EN KONOHA PARA NO LLAMAR LA ATENCION SE LOGRARON DESPEDIR DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS Y ESTABAN SEGUROS QUE VOLVERIAN PRONTO.**

 **Hinata: sasuke, no deberían ir mas contigo para que todo saliera bien?*preocupada***

 **Sasuke: no, ya que eso de los portales las dimensiones se conectan y naruto cayo posiblemente en un mundo paralelo es difícil de explicar pero es probable que el pueda acostumbrarse a ese mundo.*entra al santuario junto con Boruto***

 **Sakura y hinata se quedan atrás esperando que regresaran bien.**

 **SASUKE SE ENCONTRABA LISTO PARA NUEVAMENTE IR POR NARUTO LO CUAL BORUTO ESTABA DISPUESTO A ACOMPAÑARLO.**

 **SASUKE: BORUTO ESTAS SEGURO…YA VISTES LO QUE PASO LA ULTIMA VEZ…*DUDOSO SI EN LLEVAR A BORUTO***

 **BORUTO: SI SENSEI ESTOY LISTO PARA IR.*RAPIDAMENTE SASUKE LOGRA ABRIR EL PORTAL***

 **SASUKE: ANTES DE ENTRAR NOS PODREMOS ESTA ROPA ES TODO DE COLOR NEGRO CON UNA CAPUCHA…ASI NO NOS VERAN EL ROSTRO.**

 **SASUKE: YA NO HAY MARCHA ATRÁS DE ACUERDO!...BORUTO NO ME SUELTES!*TOMA A BORUTO DE LA MANO Y AMBOS CAEN AL PORTAL LO CUAL COMIENZAN A SORPRENDERSE POR TODAS LAS VOCES QUE LOGRAN ESCUCHAR AHÍ.**

 **BORUTO : PERO QUE ES ESTE LUGAR!AAAAAAAAAA!**

 **SASUKE:(EL CHAKRA DE NARUTO LO SIENTO ESTA CERCA)*SEGUIAN CAYENDO***

 **DE PRONTO HABIA UN PORTAL QUE SE ENCONTRABA MAS ABIERTO QUE LOS DEMAS, SASUKE COMENZO A SENTIR EL CHAKRA DE NARUTO EN ESE LUGAR.**

 **SASUKE: BORUTO ES AHÍ VAMOS!*AMBOS LOGRARON CAER EN ESE PORTAL QUE ESTABA ABIERTO***

 ***AMBOS NINJAS APARECEN DEBAJO DE KONOHA DEL MUNDO PARALELO***

 ***BOOOOOOM***

 **Sasuke rápidamente busca a Boruto logrando verlo inconciente alado suyo*suspira***

 **Sasuke:(hemos llegado asi que este es un nuevo mundo…naruto….)**

 ***en las afueras de konoha***

 **Dos ninjas con ropa negra con una nube roja se encontraban muy cerca de la aldea de konoha.**

 **Kakuzu Y Hidan dos miembros poderosos de la organización Akatsuki se encontraban bajando unas montañas para llegar a la aldea de la hoja.**

 **Kakuzu se encontraba caminando mas adelante que hidan ya que el tenia en sus manos un mapa.**

 **Hidan observaba el bosque y cualquier sospecha de ataque para interceder rápidamente.**

 **Hidan un poco desesperado "todavía falta mucho?**

 **Kakuzu: te podrías callar, solo falta un poco mas…**

 **Hidan logra suspirar"llevas diciendo eso desde hace 4 horas!"*molesto***

 ***algunos ninjas de konoha que se encontraban ahí rápidamente se dieron cuenta de 2 hombres aproximando la primera parada de vigilancia.***

 **Ninja de konoha:(pero si esos son los que atacaron la aldea del norte…esas vestimentas…no eran rumores después de todo…)"todos ustedes preparaos han llegado los enemigos!"*rápidamente manda un mensaje a la aldea de konoha por medio de un buho***

 **Hidan: vaya, kakuzu al parecer ese es un campamento de ninjas de la hoja y ya deseguro han advertido que vamos en camino para alla.**

 **Kakuzu: no te preocupes hidan, nosotros acabaremos con ellos recuerda nuestra misión, debemos llevarnos a la sannin de konoha…*rápidamente ambos ninjas de akatasuki se lanzaron corriendo hacia los ninjas que estaban vigilando en esta parte de la zona del bosque.**

 **Rapidamente los 10 ninjas de vigilancia comenzaron a lanzar varios kunais explosivos asia los dos Akatsuki lo cual comenzó asi la pelea de los ninjas.*boom*(se repetio 10 veces la explosión)**

 **La explosión logro cubrir todo el campo pero para sorpresa Hidan logra lanzar su guadaña de triple hoja logrando cortar a 2 miembros de konoha.**

 **Ninja: maldición!" Katon" intentando lastimar a hidan pero para sorpresa de este kakuzu logra atacar a 5 shinobis rápidamente con su taijutsu logrando derrotarlos.**

 **Ninja: quedamos nomas nosotros dos!*impactado***

 **Ninja 2: imposible!*temblando***

 **Kakuzu: hidan tu encárgate de esos 2 yo mato al resto…*se dirigía con los ninjas que estaban inconcientes.**

 **Ninja 1 y 2"no lo vamos a permitir se lanzan asia hidan nuevamente lanzando kunais pero este con su guadaña logra desviarlos fácilmente.**

 **Rapidamente hidan lanza nuevamente su arma haciendo que ambos ninjas saltaron pero no se percataron que hidan la controlaba con un calbe largo, que estaba conectado a una bobina oculta bajo su túnica logrando eliminar a 1 de ellos haciendo que le cayera en la cabeza..**

 **Hidan" AJAJAJA LA MATANZA ES EL PRECEPTO MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA FE DE JASHIN"*en tono lunático***

 **El ninja restante veía logro bajar su guardia, kakuzu rápidamente aparece enfrente de el logrando sujetarlo del cuello fácilmente.**

 **El ninja rápidamente comenzó a quejarse"aagh!*los ojos se estaban volviendo blancos por falta de aire***

 **Kakuzu*volteando a ver a hidan* " Tu estas mal de la cabeza…hidan…." Y ahora tu morriras ninja de la hoja logrando tronarle el cuello.*crack***

 **Hidan:" no necesito que me digas eso kakuzu"*logra sujetar nuevamente su arma.**

 **Kakuzu: andando hidan de aquí se puede ver la aldea…en 10minutos llegaremos ahí…**

 **Hidan: de acuerdo, por jashin are mas muertes!**

 ***ambos ninjas rápidamente se dirigieron a la aldea de konoha***

 **/aldea de konoha/**

 **Mientras tanto en konoha tsunade se encontraba en el hospital revisando a los heridos entre ellos estaba Itachi uchiha ya que habia terminado con los papelos en la mansión hokage.**

 ***habitación de Itachi en el hospital***

 **Itachi logra levantarse de la cama logrando acercarse a la ventana.*el aire entraba moviendo las sabanas***

 ***de pronto la puerta se abre dejando entrar al líder uchiha***

 **Fugaku aparece" Itachi como te encuentras?mejor?**

 **Itachi logra voltear sonriendo"si padre ya estoy mejor, dime que ha pasado con sasuke…?"**

 **Fugaku: aun no tenemos información de lo que le a pasado a el, aunque al parecer recién hubo un ataque en el pueblo de Paramos….*preocupado* se logra sentarse en la silla."se cree que fue akatasuki, o quizás….orochimaru…..**

 **Itachi logra dirigirse a la camilla y se sienta.*suspira* "lo lamento, lo hubiera detenido pero mi enfermedad avanzo….perdon por ocultarte sobre mis habilidades…"**

 **Fugaku: no te preocupes Itachi…necesito que reposes no sabemos lo que pasara en la aldea….**

 ***de pronto un búho mensajero logra llegar a tiempo hacia Fugaku entro por la ventana de Itachi***

 **Itachi: padre eso es un búho mensajero..(seran buenas noticias..)**

 **Fugaku rápidamente abre el pergamino que contenía el búho y comienza a sudar…"ellos vendrán aquí pronto…." "Itachi necesito que te quedes aquí…si algo sale mal dirigete al sotano de los uchihas…ahí estaras a salvo….al parecer 2 ninjas de akatasuki atacaron el primer puesto de vigilancia lo mas seguro es que vendrán aquí….(que buscan al jinchuriki? Si el no esta aquí….)**

 **Itachi: de acuerdo padre*rápidamente comienza a ponerse su ropa***

 **Fugaku: cuida a tu madre y a los demás…que puedas*sudando***

 **Rapidamente Fugaku sale de la oficina para toparse con tsunade y este le enseña el pergamino lo cual tsunade rápidamente pone en alerta roja la aldea de konoha envía anbus a buscar a los ninjas mas fuertes para oponerse ante los Akatsuki.**

 ***mientras tanto en el santuario abandonado debajo de konoha se encontraba sasuke del futuro y Boruto…***

 **Sasuke:(que estará pasando arriba hay mucho movimiento….estaran en un ataque….?)(Boruto no cambio, yo recupere mi brazo que extraño es todo esto….)"Boruto despierta…."(es inútil…sigue inconciente….debo esperar a que despierte para movernos…)**

 ***mientras tanto en el cuartel de raíz***

 **Ninja de raíz "danzo-sama al parecer…Akatsuki atacara nuevamente a la aldea…"**

 **Danzo: es perfecto, con esta escusa podemos también ayudar a aniquilar a los ninjas….restantes…*les entrega mascaras y un nuevo equipo* No habrá testigos…lo que ellos buscan…no lo encontraran aquí pero es perfecto para tomar el control y hacer que minato quede mal ante todos…(pensándolo mejor puedo utilizar a fugaku….con los ojos de shisui…)**

 **Danzo comienza a prepararse…"ustedes maten a los ninjas mensajeros de las torres"*rápidamente los ninjas desaparecieron.***

 **Danzo: porfin…tomare mi posición como hokage…sin necesidad de matar a minato….*risa***

 **En la parte este del muro de konoha se encontraban hidan y kakuzu.**

 **Kakuzu:"hemos llegado hidan…es hora de entrar…"*de pronto aparecen 2 ninjas mas de Akatsuki…***

 **Aparece un shinobi de pelo oscuro y una barba que lleva adornada con una espada llamada shibuki.**

 **Kakuzu: ustedes que hacen aquí….*tono serio***

 **¿?*colocando su espada en el suelo*"el líder nos envio a ayudarles…*tono molesto***

 **¿?2 compañero "idiotas...llamaron la atención y al parecer los de konoha ya se prepararon…"**

 ***de pronto un escuadron de vigilancia del lado este logra ver a 4 ninjas con las vestimentas negras y con la nube roja lo cual rápidamente llegan en posición de ataque...***

 ***un ninja rápidamente manda un explosivo al aire lo cual da la señal que estaban del lado este***

 **Fugaku se percato y rapidamente junto con su equipo se dirigía para alla.**

 **Hiashi Hyuga también se prepara para el ataque mientras que también los demás lideres de los clanes que se encontraban ahí estaban listos.**

 ***Rapidamente el equipo de Shikaku INO-SHIKA-CHO estaba mas cerca lo cual se apresuraron en llegar***

 **Shikaku Nara: inoichi, al parecer Akatsuki esta enfrente de nosotros…debemos detenerlos…es ahora o nunca!**

 **Chouza: andando ya casi llegamos!**

 **/de vuelta con los akatasuki y los del escudron/**

 **ERAN 5 NINJAS CONTRA 4.**

 **Kakuzu: nos han encontrado….aremos el plan hidan y yo iremos por la ninja mientras que ustedes aquí pelean contra ellos….**

 **Hidan: pero que cosas dices kakuzu, es la oportunidad para hacer mi ritual!**

 **Kakuzu: cállate hidan….*enojado***

 **¿?: de acuerdo…sonriendo..*rápidamente kakuzu y hidan logran atravesar la barrera***

 **NinjaS: no escaparan! *rápidamente el ninja que poseía la espada shibuki se lanza hacia los ninjas de konoha logrando atacarlos con su espada haciendo que esta sacara un pergamino que contenía varios explosivos logrando matar a 3 de ellos.*booom***

 **Los dos restantes rápidamente contra atacaron pero para sorpresa el otro ninja logra atrevasar a su compañero con la esapda nuibari haciendo que este muriera al instante.**

 **El ninja restante comenzó a temblar de miedo sabia que no podía escapar de esos 2 ninjas.**

 **Ninja de konoha:"AUXILIO"!**

 **RAPIDAMENTE SHIKAKU,INOICHI Y CHOUZA ESCUCHARON LOS GRITOS MIENTRAS SE DIRIGIAN AL LUGAR SALTANDO AL BOSQUE.**

 **Shikaku:(espero que lleguemos a tiempo)*rápidamente corrieron al lugar***

 **Rapidamente logran ver a su compañero ninja haciendo unos extraños gestos.**

 **Chouza:(esta bailando…?)**

 **Inoichi:(tengo un mal presentimiento…)**

 **Shikaku:que sucedió aqui*traga saliva* Que sucede..?!**

 **El ninja al parecer no podía controlar su cuerpo a voluntad lo cual rápidamente les responde"mi cuerpo esta siendo manipulado por alguien!**

 **Shikaku:(acaso se tratara de un especialista en títeres….?)*dudoso* Rapidamente logra darse cuenta de unos hilos que sostenían al ninja, rápidamente fue arrastrado hacia un árbol lo cual el enemigo con su arma logra atrevesar el árbol con su arma dándole en el corazón."Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"*muere al instante***

 ***rápidamente aparece el ninja culpable***

 **Shikaku:(no puede ser….ese es…uno de los miembros de los siete espadachines de la niebla….escuche que algunos traicionaron a su aldea….asi que el ahora esta en Akatsuki…pero espera solo hay 1 según el informe eran 2…el otro esta escondido…)"estén alertas inoichi Chouza….ay otro mas por aquí…que esta escondido en alguna parte….*nervioso***

 **Inoichi:(ese ninja si mal no recuerdo estuvo en el servicio dentro de los anbus de la neblina…por eso posee aun su mascara de porcelana blanca.….)*molesto***

 **Chouza:(esto sera mas difícil de lo esperado)**

 **Shikaku: tengan cuidado ese es kushimaru….**

 **Kushimaru:*risa* vaya me conocen…*rápidamente aparece otro escuadron de konoha**

 **Ninjas: Shikaku hemos venido para ayudarles!*de pronto otro ninja de Akatsuki les hace frente.**

 **Con su espada rápidamente se dirige hacia ellos lo cual al hacer contacto con ellos con su espada logra explotarlos*booom**booom**booom**booom**booom***

 **Inoichi:(no puede ser, son fuertes….aquel derroto aquel escuadron fácilmente…)*sudando***

 **Shikaku: esto es malo estamos enfrentando a Jinpachi Y a Kushimaru….de la aldea oculta de la neblina….ellos dos forman parte de Akatsuki…..*nervioso***

 **/mientras tanto en el interior de la aldea/**

 **Kakuzu y hidan ya se habian adentrado cuando también fueron dectectados por otros ninjas de ahí.**

 **Kakuzu: no se entrometan….**

 **Hidan: vaya…al parecer are varias ofrendas hacia lord jashin!*risa maniática***

 ***enfrente de ellos estaba Hiashi hyuga con otros 5 ninjas de su clan.**

 **Hiashi: Primero me diran que buscan, después de eso los derrotare.**

 **Kakuzu: crees que puedas hacerlo,nosotros somos invencibles…**

 **Ko: lord Hiashi, ellos son de Akatsuki al parecer son 4 de ellos no sabemos si hay mas.**

 **Hiashi: nuestro deber es derrotar a estos dos aquí.(espero que lleguen los refuerzos, realmente nose si pueda vencerlos….)*los ninjas hyugas rápidamente tomaron su posición***

 **Hidan rápidamente saca su guardaña de triple filo"los matare pero antes"*saca un collar de su bolsillo* *comienza a orar haciendo una oración para jashin***

 **Hiashi: No se confíen no son ninjas ordinarios!**

 **/mientras tanto con Fugaku/**

 **Fugaku se dirigía rápidamente hacia el lugar donde estaban ocurriendo los ataque pero fue detenido por varios ninjas que al parecer creyo que eran anbus.**

 **Fugaku: Vamos es por alla andando!*los ninjas le lanzan kunais a este lo cual este tuvo que repelar todos rápidamente*clash*clash**clash**los demás kunais lograron dar en el blanco con los otros uchihas que ivan con Fugaku.**

 **Fugaku:"que significa esto!"**

 **Ninjas de raíz: Lo lamento pero tenemos orden de asesinarlo…*saca sus armas***

 **Fugaku:(estos no son anbus…son de raíz…danzo esta detrás de esto…al parecer…quiere salir beneficiado con el ataque de los Akatsuki….)*activa sharigan***

 ***rápidamente aparece danzo detrás de ellos***

 **Danzo: no esperaba encontrarme contigo primero , debo eliminarte Fugaku…varios de mis ninjas ya estan atacando a la policía militar no tendrán esperanza…**

 **Fugaku: Como te atrevez , Akatsuki esta atacando a la aldea y tu nos traicionas!**

 **Danzo: nadie sabra sobre este ataque, además ya me encargue de los ninjas mensajeros de las torres ya estan muertos…preparate o si no moriras.**

 **Fugaku: Maldito!**

 **Rapidamente los ninjas de raíz se dirigieron hacia Fugaku.(estoy en aprietos…)**

 **Mientras tanto dos ninjas de raíz se quedaron con danzo mientras que los demás atacacaban.**

 **/en el santuario/**

 **Boruto logra despertar logrando levantarse rápidamente.**

 **Sasuke: Boruto, hemos llegado, necesito que te prepares no sabemos que esta sucediendo afuera.**

 **Boruto: de acuerdo, esta bien…(que raro no puedo comunicarme con kurama…) algo esta mal sasuke…no puedo comunicarme con kurama…**

 **Sasuke:(debe seguir afectado por el viaje…)"no te preocupes quizás fue por el viaje..debemos subir al parecer afuera hay problemas…esperemos que encontremos a naruto pronto"**

 **Boruto: bien dicho *suspira***

 ***ambos comienzan a dirigirse hacia la superficie***

 ***la puerta de arriba estaba sellada***

 **Sasuke rápidamente extiende su mano"empujo divino"*booom* logrando abrir la puerta causando una explosión leve.*el humo comenzó a salir del lugar***

 **Boruto y sasuke salieron del lugar logrando ver que konoha estaba bajo ataque.**

 **Sasuke F: que extraño…solo hay 4 caras en el monte de los hokages…*Boruto rápidamente activa su byakugan y se da cuenta que se aproximan unos ninjas***

 **Boruto: sensei tenemos compañía….**

 **Sasuke:(este mundo es diferente al nuestro)*de pronto aparece un ninja de raíz enfrente de ellos***

 **Ninja de Raiz 1: oigan ustedes dos porque estan encapuchados(no llevan ropa con nubes rojas solamente negro… no son Akatsuki)**

 **Rapidamente Boruto comienza a crear un rasengan lo cual lo lanza y este desaparece dejando sorprendido al ninja de raíz lo cual recibe el ataque de Boruto y cae al suelo.**

 **Sasuke: he después de todo ese rasengan es poderoso, desaparece pero viaja en otra dimensión para después volver…increíble…**

 **Boruto: asi es… andando sensei busquemos ami padre.*ambos ninjas desaparecen***

 **/con Fugaku y danzo/**

 **Fugaku no tenia mas opción que utilizar el mangekyou sharingan ya que asta la fecha no habia llegado el momento de utilizar tal poder lo cual rápidamente activa el Susano, aplastando los ninjas de raíz mientas que los 2 restantes se quedaron asombrados ante tal poder del líder uchiha.**

 **Fugaku: no te saldrás con la tuya…(estoy perdiendo chakra y poder…)*desaparece el Susano*…*camina hacia atrás logrando tocar una pared**también perdio el mangekyou sharigan ya que no esta acostumbrado ante tal poder***

 **Danzo: no podras pedir ayuda…*rápidamente los ninjas de raíz lanzaron sus kunais pero de pronto aparecen dos ninjas encapuchados lo cual uno de ellos con tal solo alzar su mano logra detenerlos y estos caen al suelo.**

 **Danzo:(pero quienes son ellos!)**

 **Los 2 ninjas restantes que estaban con danzo se sorprendieron.**

 **Fugaku:gracias..me salvaron…pero ustedes quienes son…(acaso son Akatsuki….no ellos no tienen la nube roja…)**

 **Danzo: acaben con ellos!**

 **Rapidamente los ninjas atacaron con puro ninjutsu lo cual sasuke utilizando su poder del rinnegan logro absorberlo sin problema.**

 **Boruto:(mi sensei es increíblemente fuerte…)**

 **Fugaku:(pero este ninja esta frenando el ataque…de los de raíz…)*agotado se cae al suelo sentado***

 **Boruto se acerca a Fugaku"se encuentra bien."?**

 **Fugaku: si…solo estoy agotado…*Boruto se pone enfrente de el mientras que sasuke termina de frenarle el atauqe.**

 **Sasuke:"EMPUJO DIVINO"*LOGRANDO DERROTAR A LOS GUARDESPALDAS DE DANZO ADEMAS DE QUE DANZO TAMBIEN SALIO VOLANDO ANTE TAL PODER DEL ENEMIGO***

 **Sasuke se da media vuelta y mira que el ninja que salvo es su padre…*impactado***

 **Boruto: es un uchiha….**

 **Fugaku: increíble eres muy fuerte…derrotastes a danzo….**

 **Sasuke Del F: DIME QUE SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ…**

 **Fugaku un poco dudoso comenzó a hablar.**

 **Fugaku: Akatsuki esta atacando la aldea…pero al parecer danzo se aprovecho de esto para poder aser un golpe de estado…en la ausencia del hokage y de los demás ninjas…**

 **Sasuke Del F: En la ausencia de los demás ninjas? Donde esta naruto?**

 **Fugaku: en el torneo mundial…en la arena…*suspirando*(acaso el esta buscando al jinchuriki?)**

 ***de los escombros aparece danzo***

 **Danzo: desgraciado infeliz como te atrevez a hacerme esto!**

 ***comienza a quitarse las vendas de su brazo derecho pero de pronto aparece sasuke enfrente de el***

 **Sasuke:"Chidori"*logrando cortarle el brazo derecho de danzo haciendo que cayera su brazo con todos los sharigans.***

 **Danzo: esto es imposible!(como supo esto!)**

 **Fugaku:(danzo poseía un brazo de sharingans….)*impactado***

 **Sasuke Del F: Danzo, acabare contigo ahora mismo izanagi no funcionara esta vez….*rápidamente el brazo del Susano de sasuke lo atrapa***

 **Danzo:(esto es…imposible…el es un uchiha….y este poder es el susanoo….)(maldicon!)**

 **Fugaku:(eso es el Susano….imposible….solo Itachi, sasuke y yo podemos aserlo…el es un uchiha entonces….)*impactado***

 **Sasuke del F: Acabare contigo traidor a la aldea de la hoja!*rápidamente sasuke aplasta a danzo con el poder de Susano logrando quebrarle todos los huesos. Danzo habia muerto.*LO TIRA***

 **Fugaku:(ese ninja uchiha mato a danzo fácilmente….)*impactado***

 **Sasuke del F: nos vamos, ten mas cuidado..*desaparece junto al otro ninja***

 **Rapidamente Boruto y sasuke lograron subir una torre colocándose ensima logrando asi Boruto activara su byakugan logrando ver lo que ocurria en la aldea de konoha de este mundo.**

 **Boruto:"es Akatsuki sensei esta atacando en el lado este y hay otros dos adentro en la aldea al parecer unos hyugas los enoncontraron"(ese es mi abuelo!)y en la otra parte ay ataques de los anbus de raíz con los escuadrones…**

 **Sasuke Del F: que te preocupa…?**

 **Boruto: Los dos de Akatsuki estan peleando contra mi abuelo….y hay otro ataque en el lado este…**

 **Sasuke Del F: de acuerdo vamos a ayudar a tu abuelo…**

 **Boruto: no sasuke sensei, yo ire al este puedo salvar a los ninjas que estan ahí…**

 **Sasuke del F: Entonces ayudare a tu abuelo de acuerdo*ambos ninjas desaparecen***

 **/mientras tanto en la frontera del país del viento 2 miembros de Akatsuki esperaban a sus dos compañeros restantes/**

 **¿?: hermano, crees que vendrán?**

 **¿?: no lose, ya me estoy cansando…*de pronto debajo de la tierra aparece Zetsu***

 **Zetsu: al parecer estan peleando aun, creo que tobi quiere que ustedes se adelanten, y que no llamen la atención, se reunirán en el desierto donde esta la piedra hakgun esta después de pasar el oasis, de ahí no se muevan…**

 ***se retira por debajo de la tierra***

 **¿?: maldición….andando hermano….**

 **/mientras tanto en el país de la neblina dos ninjas de Akatsuki habian completado su misión y estaban de regreso cuando tobi aparece enfrente de ellos/**

 **Tobi: Los encontré, andando tenemos que ir con los hermanos…*se teletransportan los 3 ninjas***

 **/mientras tanto con el equipo de Shikaku/**

 **Shikaku: Estamos en peligro ellos son Jinpachi y Kushimaru…*con algo de miedo***

 **Chouza: no te preocupes Shikaku te tenemos a ti, se te ocurrirá algo..**

 **Inoichi:(jamás pensé que me enfrentaría a esos 2….)*rápidamente a una velocidad impresionante Kushimaru logra lanzar su arma logrando herir gravemente a inoichi en la pierna***

 **Inoichi:AAAAA!**

 **Shikaku:(no me di cuenta del movimiento!)**

 **Chouza:(demonios son muy veloces!) *rápidamente Chouza utiliza su jutsu de expansión con su mano lo cual crece y logra atacarles logrando destruir los arboles del bosque pero sin dañar a los dos akatsukis lo cual rápidamente jinpachi se lanza logrando atacarle con su shibaku causándole un gran daño a Chouza.**

 **Shikaku: Chouza espera!**

 **Inoichi que aun se quejaba por el dolor le dice"Shikaku huye y trae refuerzos no podras contra ellos dos"!**

 ***booom* rápidamente Chouza cae inconciente frente al enemigo jinpachi ,mientras que inoichi estaba gravemente herido en la pierna***

 **Jinpachi se aproxima y esta a 1 paso de distancia de Chouza lo cual mira a sus dos compañeros de la hoja y este se burla" Miren como se mata a alguien"**

 **Shikaku:"Jutsu posesión de *fue interrumpido ya que rápidamente un ninja logra lanzarles varios kunais haciendo que estos retrocedieran un poco***

 **Shikaku:(quien sera ese encapuchado refuerzo?..)**

 **Boruto:*suspirando*(logre llegar a tiempo…ese ninja no lo conozco, solamente al padre de chouji…)*rápidamente Jinpachi y Kushimaru se juntan nuevamente***

 **Boruto:"Estas bien"!?**

 **Shikaku: si lo estoy pero mis compañeros no, además aquellos dos son muy peligrosos(quien sera este tipo pero logro llegar a tiempo para salvar a Chouza…)**

 **Boruto rápidamente observa el lugar y mira a un ninja colgado de un árbol mientras que los demás estaban hechos pedazos" Malditos no se los perdonare"**

 **Shikaku: oye espera! Esos tipos son 2 espadachines de la niebla, sumamente peligrosos, no podras hacerles frente.**

 **Boruto:(asi que en este mundo ellos estan vivos y forman parte de akatuski…) Yo me hare cargo de ellos dos!*tono serio y desafiante* No quiero que interfieras*rápidamente Boruto logra sacar varios kunais y logra lanzárselos a ambos ninjas**

 **Jinpachi: quien te crees que eres insolente…**

 **Kushimaru: alguien quiere morir!*logran esquivar los kunais de Boruto sin problema***

 **Boruto rápidamente se teletransporta a un kunai que estaba demasiado cerca de Chouza lo cual lo toma logrando regresar con Shikaku a salvo)**

 **Shikaku:(este chico utiliza un jutsu de transportación, logro salvar a Chouza a tiempo)**

 **Boruto: "aquí esta tu compañero", rápidamente Shikaku logra coger a inoichi y lo acerca junto a su amigo caído.**

 **Boruto: quedensen aquí yo me are cargo. Nuevamente se dirige con ambos ninjas.  
**

**Rapidamente Jinpachi logra extender su rollo explosivos haciendo que estos se dirigieran hacia el sujeto desconocido, asiendo que Boruto rápidamente contra atacara" Palma de aire" logrando expulsar una fuerte corriente de aire haciendo que ambos ninjas salieran volando con el ataque el pergamino de la arma del espadachín ya se habia abierto lo cual al momento que cayeron se activa los pergaminos explosivos asiendo una gran explosión en el lugar.**

 **El area del combate se iva alejando mas de la aldea.**

 **Shikaku:(esa fue una palma de aire de los hyugas!)**

 **Inoichi en voz baja"sor..prendente…."(les regreso el ataque…)**

 **Rapidamente el humo a causa del ataque de Boruto rápidamente se empezó a despejar logrando ver Kushimaru levantándose del lugar.**

 **Kushimaru rápidamente se levanto y logra lanzar bombas de humo, Boruto ya que estaba encapuchado no podía ser visto que poseía un byakugan lo cual rápidamente lo activa logrando ver la trampa que kushimaru le habia tendido.**

Boruto:(Ya veo con su espada logro hacer una trampa bajo tierra, si logro caer en ese lugar yo perdería mis pies, ya que el hilo de a alambre lo oculto bajo tierra)

 **Boruto rápidamente activa su jutsu"Jutsu clones de sombra"*logrando invocar a 2 copias***

 **Shikaku:(jutsu clones de sombra…)**

 **Rapidamente el primer clon comenzó a realizar el chidori mientras que el otro era el poderoso rasengan.**

 **El boruto original comenzó a concentar chakra en sus palmas dejando ver unos tigres en sus puños.**

 **Shikaku:(tiene una gran cantidad de chakra ese sujeto, pero sus dos copias estan utilizando , imposible es el rasengan! Y el famoso chidori de kakashi….!)**

 **Rapidamente el humo comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver a aprovecho la oportunidad para perder la vista de kushimaru para dejar un clon que se enfrentara a el.**

 **Kushimaru: que esperas aquí estoy!*teniendo en la mano su espada única nuibari.**

 **Rapidamente el clon que poseía el rasengan se dirigió hacia la trampa lo cual rápidamente pisa el terreno donde estaba la trampa lo cual este rápidamente jala los alambres,*el clon de Boruto lanza el rasengan espacio y tiempo logrando desaparecer exitosamente*la técnica enemiga logra corotarle los pies pero este desaparece dando entender que era un clon, pero para sorpresa de pronto logra recibir un impacto en el pecho fuertemente que lo derriba,*rápidamente aparece el otro clon que poseía el chidori logrando atrevsar a kushimaru gravemente***

 **Jinpachi que apenas logra salir de los escombros de los arboles mira como su compañero es atravesado por el sujeto encapuchado.**

 **Jinpachi: Desgraciado lo pagaras caro!*se dirige hacia el clon lo cual este rápidamente lo esquiva logrando poner su marca en el pie de jinpachi y logrando ser herido por la espada explosiva lo cual desaparece dejando confuso a jinpachi que para sorpresa el original aparece justo a tiempo.**

 **Boruto: Llego tu fin! "Puño De león Ocho trigramas 64 palmas"*logrando atacar ferozmente a jinpachi bloquenadole todos sus puntos de chakra y además dejándolo derrotado en el suelo.**

 **Shikaku y inoichi estaban asombrados un sujeto derroto fácilmente a los dos Akatsuki, y ahora no sabían que es lo que iva hacer.**

 **Boruto:(son fuertes pero ya acabo todo…)**

 **Shikaku: lo conseguistes…*suspirando***

 **Inoichi: buen trabajo…(los refuerzos no han llegado)**

 **Boruto: me voy al parecer ay otros dos miembros que estan en la aldea atacando..**

 **Shikaku y inoichi se sorprendieron.**

 **Boruto: ustedes tomen refugio y cuanto puedan unansen a la batalla, por cierto raíz aprovecho el ataque de Akatsuki y la ausencia de los ninjas para poder quedarse con la aldea de la hoja.**

 ***rápidamente el ninja desaparece de la vista***

 ***mientras tanto con hidan y kakuzu***

 **Ambos akatsukis estaban enfrentando a un escuadron hyuga. Los ninjas permanecieron observando a los rivales y entre ellos comenzaron a hablarse.**

 **Kakuzu: hidan te enfrentaras a ellos yo ire a buscar a la ninja…**

 **Hidan: Esto me parece perfecto les hablare de Jashin y después los matare!*tono lunático***

 **Hiashi rápidamente tomo la postura**

 **Hiashi: No permitiré que escapen(debo ganar tiempo espero que vengan pronto….)**

 **Rapidamente Hidan toma su Guadaña de triple hoja y la lanza hacia los ninjas de la hoja lo cual logra eliminar a un hyuga.**

 **Hyuga: aaa!*logra fallecer***

 **Kakuzu de pronto observo fijamente al hyuga que estaba enfrente de ellos y se dio cuenta que el valia mucho era el líder del clan.**

 **Hiashi:(no puede ser…debemos tener cuidado con su arma…)**

 **Kakuzu: hidan, no te confies con ellos creo que también participare en esta batalla..**

 **Hidan: Kakuzu, no te metas los quiero para mi ritual *risa***

 **Hiashi comenzó a preocuparse sabia que a los dos miembros de Akatsuki que tenían enfrente no eran cualquier cosa "escuchen ustedes no se metan en esta pelea , pensándolo mejor ko cuida de ellos y busquen ayuda si es posible yo me are cargo de ellos…"**

 **Ko: que ha dicho lord Hiashi, no lo dejaremos solo!**

 **Hiashi:(no tengo alternativa, nomas al ver ami otro compañero de la aldea muerto frente amis ojos no permitiré que mueran mas…)*activa byakugan***

 **Ko y los demás ninjas comienzan su partida.**

 **Kakuzu: de nada les servirá, ya que al matarte iremos tras ellos…**

 **Hiashi: ya lo veremos,*rápidamente Hiashi comienza a lanzar palmada de aires a ambos akatsukis lo cual kakuzu logra recibir uno logrando estrellarse a una casa mientras que el otro hidan alcanzo a esquivarlo y logra lanzar nuevamente su Guadaña de triple filo lo cual logra alcanzar a Hiashi pero este rápidamente utilizo el kaiten para poder devolverle la arma a hidan logrando defenderse bien.**

 **Hiashi:(estuvo demasiado cerca)**

 **Rapidamente hidan comenzó a reírse lo cual recupera su arma.**

 ***de pronto kakuzu sale enfadado por el ataque que hiashi realizo.*Hiashi logra nuevamente lanzar palmadas de aire hacia kakuzu para que no ayudara a su compañero pero era inútil***

 **Mientras tanto habia otro ninja observando la pelea.**

 **Kakuzu: idiota lo pagaras muy caro! Rapidamente kakuzu utiliza un jutsu que hace que su piel se endurezca, haciendo que las palmas de aire le fueran inútiles.*regresa al estado normal***

 **¿?:(ya veo maneja el chakra de tierra…tengo que intervenir ahora)**

 **Kakuzu: muy bien idiota, ya basta yo me are cargo de el…**

 **Hidan: me acabas de decir idiota kakuzu!*molesto***

 **Kakuzu: asi es eso dije ahora preparate!*prepara sus manos para hacer nuevamente un jutsu***

 **Hidan estaba algo distanciado de kakuzu," Oye kakuzu acabemos con el ahora"!**

 **Kakuzu:"de acuerdo"*Rapidamente un ninja logra acercarse demasiado a kakuzu sin que se diera cuenta logrando darle un golpe directo en el corazón con un jutsu de elemento rayo*"CHIDORI"**

 **Hiashi y hidan quedaron impactados ya que kakuzu se quedo quieto y solamente se lograba ver el ataque del rayo por fuera.**

 **Kakuzu en voz baja"no..puede..ser..! Lograstes…colocarte…detrás…de..mi..sin..que…yo..pudiera…detectarte…**

 **¿?: vi a travez del jutsu que recién realizastes, el de endurecer la piel y me di cuenta que usas jutsus de tierra….**

 **Kakuzu: ya veo…pero nisiquiera el hyuga se dio cuenta de eso….*cough*cough***

 **¿?: poseo el sharigan, y eso me permite leer mas rápido tu sello de manos….*kakuzu logra ponerse de rodillas mientras que el sujeto que estaba detrás de el logra remover su mano del corazón de kakuzu**kakuzu cae al suelo***

 **Hiashi:(ese ninja es un uchiha aunque esta oculto puedo verle y siento que no es cualquiera su ojo…izquierdo…es diferente….que significa esto….!)**

 **¿?: ahora tu sigues.*mirando a hidan**rápidamente kakuzu logra levantarse y intenta golpear al ninja que estaba encapuchado logrando que este fácilmente esquivara el ataque retirándose colocándose cerca de Hiashi.**

 **¿?:(imposible estoy seguro que yo lo asesine ase un momento….)**

 **Hiashi quedo impactado al ver al Akatsuki levantándose como sin nada.(que esta pasando aquí…ese sujeto habia muerto…)*rápidamente kakuzu se quita su capa de Akatsuki lo cual deja a ver su pecho y su espalda llevando consigo 4 mascaras atrás, pero al parecer una de ellas estaba destruida, las 4 mascaras de pronto comienzan a abandonar el cuerpo tomando la forma de cuatro monstruos hechos con los mismos hilos que kakuzu lleva por dentro,logrando asi liberando a sus corazones. El ninja encapuchado habia matado a una de ellas, que nada mas a salir cae al suelo.**

 **Hidan comenzó a reírse nuevamente"señor lord jashin ahora mirame ami y ami compañero te ofreceré 2 ofrendas nuevas y frescas!**

 **¿?: (cometi un error fatal debi haber visto mas la pelea, pero al parecer al que destrui fue a uno de esos monstruos que salio de su cuerpo….)*raidamente hidan se dirige hacia el ninja que ataco a kakuzu logrando atacarle con su guadaña mientras que el ninja se lograba defender bien con una Katana que poseía.*clack**clack*clack***

 **Mientras tanto kakuzu no espero mas y mando a una de sus criaturas que también le atacara"Onda de Viento salvaje!"*rápidamente sale una increíble rafaga de aire mas fuerte que las palmadas de Hiashi haciendo que destruiera todo lo que estaba alrededor causando una explosión**booooom* Hiashi logro esquivar el ataque pero para eso gasto demasiado chakra.**

 **No habia señales de hidan ni del uchiha mientras que kakuzu estaba en buen estado se dirigió al ver que Hiashi estaba al descubierto.**

 **Hiashi:(no puede ser lo derroto…)*suspirando* El ahora vendrá por mi…**

 **Kakuzu se detiene y hace que uno de sus monstruos comienze a cargar un especie de ataque de elemento rayo, asi mismo comenzo a aumentar la potencia inmensa de elctricidad.**

 **Kakuzu:"llego tu fin…Elemento rayo oscuridad falsa"*rápidamente la mascara que poseía el poder del rayo lanza un ataque una luz tan intensa que se dirigía a una velocidad impresionante hacia Hiashi.**

 **La mascara habia lanzado un poderoso rayo con gran poder de perforación hacia Hiashi hyuga.**

 **Hiashi: estoy acabado….*de pronto antes que el ataque alcanzara a hiashi aparece el uchiha logrando poner sus manos sobre el ataque logrando deshacer el jutsu del enemigo.**

 **Sasuke:(eso estuvo cerca…es increíble que los de konoha en aquellos días los aigan derrotado, ya recordé algo ellos son el equipo inmortal de Akatsuki..)**

 **Hidan logra salir sin ningún problema."vaya, kakuzu encontramos a dos ninjas que al fin sobrevivieron a este ataque"*risa***

 **Kakuzu:" veamos si sobrevive a esto" rápidamente hace una señas de manos logrando hacer que otra mascara hiciera un ataque elemento fuego explosión de llamas logrando hacer que su mascara lanzara un poderoso jutsu de fuego dirigendose hacia los dos ninjas de konoha.**

 **Hiashi:(esto es malo! Incluso puedo usar jutsus de fuego!)*rápidamente sasuke toma a Hiashi de la mano y con la ayuda de su ojo logran tele transportarse a otro lugar asi logrando esquivar el ataque de kakuzu.**

 **Kakuzu:(lograron moverse, acaso ese ninja posee un jutsu especial de tele transportación?)**

 ***Hidan rápidamente se dirige hacia ambos ninjas pero sasuke nuevamente le ase frente con su katana evitando cualquier tipo de daño cerca de el.*ambos nuevamente toman su distancia***

 **Kakuzu a una velocidad impresionante aparece enfrente de hiash lo cual comienza a golpearlo fuertemente y dándole una patada logrando que este cayera en los escombros de una casa destruida.**

 **Sasuke:(o no Hiashi esta en problemas debo ayudarle)"empujo divino"*logra lanzar ferozmente a hidan impactándolo a ciertas casas que estaban alrededor de el.**

 **Kakuzu logra voltear nuevamente al ver que su compañero pudo haber sido derrotado por ese ataque tan peligroso.*sasuke aprovecho ese movimiento de kakuzu para lograr estar nuevamente cerca de Hiashi***

 **Kakuzu nuevamente gira su cabeza y mira que el ninja ya estaba con el hyuga herido.**

 **Hiashi:(este uchiha es demasiado rápido…acaso el podría ser shisui….no el esta muerto…)**

 **Sasuke Del F:(E ANALIZADO A ESTE NINJA COMPLETAMENTE, PUEDO VER QUE KAKUZU POSEE UNA HABILIDAD COMPUESTA DE CIENTOS DE HILOS, ADEMAS ESTOY SEGURO QUE TAMBIEN PUEDE SEPARAR PARTES DE SU CUERPO, ADEMAS ESAS MASCARAS SE PUEDEN MOVER A VOLUNTAD Y ATACAR DE FORMA INDEPENDIENTE,TAMBIEN DESATAN PODEROSAS DESCARGAS DE CHAKRA ELEMENTAL DE SUS BOCAS, POR LO QUE VI, CADA MASCARA POSEE UNA TRANSFORMACION DE LA NATURALEZA DISTINTO.**

 **Sasuke del F:(La mascara del tigre-roja-, toma la forma de un tigre demoniaco y además puede utilizar el elemento fuego, la mascara de toro-amarilla-, toma la forma de un animal deformado y esta permite utilizar el elemento rayo, y la mascara de el águila-azul,toma la forma de un animal de 4 patas con alas y este permite utilizar el elemento viento. Tambien logre deducir que la mascara celeste la primera que cayo al suelo, esa podía utilizar el elemento agua,aunque debido a que fue destruida no pudo utilizarlo. Y por ultimo el 5to corazón que esta en su cuerpo y es el del elemento tierra, entonces le quedan aun 4 corazones…debo destruirlos cuanto antes tendre que utilizar el amaterasu….y el chidori…)**

 **Nuevamente kakuzu utiliza la mascara del tigre para lograr lanzar bolas de fuego hacia sasuke y Hiashi lo cual sasuke comenzó a absorberlas.**

 **Sasuke Del F:(debo derrotarlo lo antes posible)*al absorber las bolas de fuego kakuzu se sorprendió y rápidamente sasuke logra lanzar su Katana a una gran velocidad asia la mascara del tigre lo cual esta la esquivo, rápidamente sasuke carga un chidori logra intercambiar lugar con su espada logrando este destruir completamente a la mascara roja.*boom***

 **Kakuzu:(imposible como pudo lograr eso…de pronto logra percatarse que intercambio de lugar con la Katana)**

 **Sasuke Del F:(listo una mascara menos, faltan 2 y su corazón…)**

 **Kakuzu: e descubierto tu habilidad uchiha, puedes teletransportar cosas e intercambiar lugar con ellas, no te servirá de nada ahora que ya lo se!**

 **Sasuke Del F:(es un ninja analista…ya veo…)*de pronto las dos mascaras que quedaban se logran nuevamente a unir al cuerpo de kakuzu.***

 **Kakuzu: a pasado un tiempo desde que alguien logra acabar con dos corazones mios y mas en la misma pelea. De pronto kakuzu se convierte en una gran maraña de cables saliendo por entre todas las suturas y la espalda. Las dos mascaras que estaban en su espalda ahora aparecen sobre sus hombros.*rápidamente los cables se dirigían asia el hyuga y el uchiha pero este ultimo con el chidori logra cortar fácilmente los cables sin ningún esfuerzo.**

 **Hiashi logra recuperar chakra y con esfuerzo se pone de pie y estaba listo para poder combatir un poco mas.**

 **¿?: Oye relájate yo me are cargo de ese Akatsuki…**

 **Hiashi: se que eres un uchiha, pero no le podras derrotar el descubrió tu habilidad..*suspirando***

 **De pronto aparece hidan que se habia escondido logrando herir a Hiashi en el hombro.**

 **Rapidamente hidan recupera su guadaña logrando beber la sangre de Hiashi logrando asi que comenzara su ritual, este logra cambiar de aspecto logrando que la piel se le volviera negra con marcas blancas en forma de huesos, tomo el aspecto de un shinigami. Por desgracia hidan ya habia hecho el símbolo oficila del jashinismo y esperaba la oportunidad perfecta y ahora nada lo iva a detener.**

 **Sasuke:(maldición no lo vi!)*rápidamente sasuke lanza una enorme bola de fuego hacia hidan para que este retrocediera pero no se percato que hidan logro dirigirse a su símbolo ya que al entrar se quedo quieto recibiendo el daño del uchiha.* Booom* El humo va desapareciendo dejando ver al Akatsuki herido pero este al parecer no se quejaba del ataque.**

 **De pronto Hiashi hyuga comenzó a quejarse de un dolor insoportable**

 **Hiashi: aaaaaaaaa! Sasuke rápidamente mira a Hiashi y este tiene unas quemaduras en la piel.**

 **Kakuzu solamente observaba analizando era su oportunidad para ver las habilidades de ese uchiha que le habia demostrado que era diferente a los demás.**

 **Sasuke:(imposible…)*sudando***

 **Hiashi:(no puede ser se me a quemado toda la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo me duele tanto….que jutsu abra utilizado….)**

 **Hidan con una sonrisa les habla a los dos ninjas de konoha" Estas condenado maldito, te e maldecido *risa* y ahora nos vamos a divertir sentiras conmigo lo que es el dolor!**

 **Sasuke:(no puede ser estoy seguro que el ataque lo recibió hidan, pero cuando cambio de aparencia….de algún modo hizo que el daño se le pasara a hiashi….)**

 ***en algún lugar cerca de ahí un chico rubio se dirigía asia donde estaba ocurriendo la pelea***

 **Boruto con su byakugan estaba viendo lo que estaba pasando" Ese es hidan, según los reportes que e leído sobre el, es un ninja de Akatsuki, mi padre lo asesino, su imortalidad es debido al experimiento de la técnica secreta de la religión de jashin, el puede torturar fácilmente a sus oponentes de cualquier manera que quiera sin correr el riesgo de morir. La manera de romper el sello es cuando hidan se le ve obligado a salir del circulo de sangre,que esta por debajo de el, pero si entra la victima esta condenada nuevamente" "Debo apresurarme o mi abuelo morirá y quizás sasuke también podrá ser herido"*saca unos kunais y los lanza logrando tele transportarse mas rápido***

 **Hiashi logra caer al suelo a causa del dolor que estaba sintiendo.**

 **Sasuke del F:(la victima esta vinculada con hidan…ya veo….)**

 **De pronto kakuzu se coloca frente al encapuchado.**

 **Kakuzu: Hidan se ara cargo de el, mientras tu y yo resolvemos unas cuentas pendientes…**

 **Sasuke del F:(esto es malo…tendre que utilizar el poder del rinnegan para acabar con este tipo ahora y salvar al abuelo de Boruto)**

 **De pronto hidan logra sacar una lanza negra de entre su traje lo cual lo apuñalarse en una pierna lo cual Hiashi que se encontraba en el suelo comenzó a quejarse aun mas y su pierna comenzó a brotar una enorme cantidad de sangre.**

 **Hiashi que se encontraba en el suelo( el esta vinculado conmigo cualquier cosa que le suceda a el su dolor se me pasara ami, acaso el es inmortal?) Hiashi con mucho esfuerzo nuevamente intenta ponerse de pie pero era inútil estaba ya demasiado débil.**

 **Hidan: *risa* Jaja es inútil ahora acabemos con esto te atacare ahora en el corazón!*con la lanza que aun sostenía hidan este logra colocársela de un modo que perforara su corazón***

 **Sasuke:(no puede ser va a morir!)*rápidamente kakuzu logra atacar a sasuke para que este no acudiera a ayudarle***

 **Hiashi: es mi fin…*quejadonse…**logra perder la conciencia***

 **De pronto aparecen varios kunais que fueron lanzandos por alguien lo cual uno de esos kunais logra caer en el símbolo donde estaba hidan haciendo que este se sorprendiera ya que en cuanto voltio a ver el kunai aparece un sujeto que le toma los pies y lo tele transporta de su ciruclo poniéndolo algo retirado junto con otro de sus kunais que estaba en otra parte.**

 **Sasuke:(Boruto logro llegar a tiempo) "estilo de llamas"*atacando a kakuzu***

 **Hidan y el otro ninja encapuchado lograron tele transportarse a otro lugar donde podían pelear sin problemas.**

 **¿?: Lo siento pero aquí moriras tu…**

 **Hidan: maldito como te atrevez a interferir en el juicio lo pagaras caro!*recibe de pronto un rasengan en pecho logrando caer al suelo***

 **¿?: guarda silencio! "Jutsu sello de alma"*logrando sellar el alma de hidan***

 **Hidan: que acabas de hacer!**

 **¿?: Te quite lo inmortal con un jutsu prohbido! Ahora terminare contigo*comienza a crear un poderoso chidori pero este ala vez giraba***

 **Hidan: no puede ser esto es imposible!*Hidan no podía creer que iva a ser derrotado***

 **¿?: Toma esto*se dirige hacia hidan pero este trata de defenderse pero fue inútil el ninja ya lo habia marcado y logra aparecer detrás de el logrando impactarle con su jutsu haciendo que hidan cayera muerto.**

 **/mientras tanto con sasuke y kakuzu/**

 **Sasuke de pronto utiliza el poder del rinnegan para atraer a kakuzu ante el para sorpresa de este logra utilizar sus hilos para atacar a sasuke pero este rápidamente activa el Susano asiendo que los hilos le fueran inútil logrando atraparlo con la mano del poder del Susano.**

 **Kakuzu: esto es imposible!(tiene un poderoso chakra el uchiha logro invocar un poder ancestral)**

 **Sasuke utiliza la fuerza del Susano para aplastar a kakuzu lo cual logra destruirle las dos mascaras restantes quedando el ultimo corazón lo cual sasuke lo lanza hacia el suelo logrando hacer un cráter en el lugar y lograr impactándole con el chidori asi terminando con la vida del Akatsuki.**

 ***rápidamente Boruto se volvió a dirigir para ver a su abuelo y lo encontró aun vivo lo cual cuidadosamente le entrego parte de su chakra para que despertara pronto* Sasuke logra llegar con Boruto***

 **Boruto: sensei listo igual creo que el conflicto con los anbus se resolverá pronto partamos en la busca de mi padre.**

 **Sasuke: de acuerdo…*ambos ninjas toman el viaje hacia la aldea de la arena***

 **/mientras tanto en algún lugar del desierto/**

 **Jiraiya junto con el anbu ivan a toda deprisa logrando entrar a un oasis ahí ivan a resfrescarse para después tomar su camino hacia la aldea de konoha cuando jiraiya rápidamente le avisa al anbu que se escondan. Los dos ninjas de konoha ahora estaban sorprendidos al ver que ivan llegado dos ninjas con vestimentas negras y con nubes rojas.**

 **Jiraiya:(es Akatsuki…)**

 **Anbu:(no puede ser…son ellos..me tocara luchar alado del sannin de konoha…)**

 ***Los dos miembros de Akatsuki lograron entrar en la frontera del país del viento y se dirigían según las ordenes que se le habian dado, asi llegando al oasis***

 **¿?: hermano..descansemos aquí…dudo mucho que se enojen si aquí nos quedamos…**

 **¿?: tu lo has dicho…de acuerdo…*ambos hermanos se dirigieron al estanque de agua que se encontraba ahí.**

 **Jiraiya:(no puede ser ellos son…..los hermanos….!)*impactado***

 **El anbu miraba a sus enemigos con cautela pero al ver a jiraiya impactado le gano la curiosidad"jiraiya los conoce a esos 2"*en tono muy bajo***

 **Jiraiya le respondió también en tono bajo logrando ambos ocultarse aun mas"si son unos ninjas muy poderosos y buscados en su país, jamás pensé que ellos formarían parte de Akatsuki…son los hermanos oro y plata…**

 **Anbu: los hermanos oro y plata?*el anbu no los conocía***

 **Jiraiya: si son dos criminales famosos de su aldea kumogakure, fueron reconocidos por su gran poder como ninja. Kinkaku es el que tiene el pelo largo y de color dorado. El otro se llama Ginkaku, posse el pelo largo de color plateado.**

 **Anbu: entonces pelearemos contra ellos?**

 **Jiraiya: no…son un par muy peligroso debemos observar bien cuales son sus intenciones en venir aquí…(acaso iran al torneo?)**

 **/mientras tanto en el torneo/**

 **/en el sector de los kages/**

 **Mizukage: la hora a pasado, los combates deben continuar…**

 **Los demás kages estaban de acuerdo lo cual comenzaría las peleas del bloque 4.**

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Naruto ya le habia contado al sandaime lo ocurrido con jiraiya lo cual este no se preocupo ya que sabia que jiraiya no seria vencido tan fácilmente asi que decidio dejarle todo en sus manos.**

 **Kushina aun se encontraba con hinata lo cual hacia que naruto se desesperara.**

 **RAPIDAMENTE EL NINJA SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 4 LOGRA ENTRAR A LA ARENA.**

 **SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 4: EL DESCANSO A TERMINADO ASI QUE DAREMOS INICIO CON LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 4 PARTICIPANTES MAHIRU Y YAMAME ENTREN PORFAVOR.**

 **/sector de la roca/**

 **Han:(mahiro tiene una buena cantidad de chakra y es lo bastante fuerte para realizar el jutsu clon de sombra logrando invocar a 20 clones…un joven prodigo de nuestra aldea.)**

 **Roshi logra colocarse en una esquina para observar la pelea.**

 **Los demás miembros del equipo lo animaron mientras que mahiru entro a la arena.**

 **/en la arena/**

 **Su rival yamame ya estaba dentro de la arena lista para acabar con el ninja de la roca.**

 **Mahiru: no creas que ire suave contigo solo porque eres mujer te acabare**

 **Yamame logra sacar dos espadas que tenia en su espalda estaba lista para pelear.**

 **SENSOR: DAREMOS INICIO CON LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 4 COMIENZEN!**

Yamame logra dirigirse hacia mahiru con sus dos espadas estaba lista para acabar con el.

Mientras que mahiro"Jutsu clones de sombra"*logro invocar a 10 clones*

Mahiru se dirigió hacia yamame para pelear a corta distancia junto con sus clones.*clack*clack*Los ruidos de las espadas chocaban la ninja lograba resistir a los ataque de los clones.

Mahiru: debes rendirte ahora o sino vas a terminar gravemente herida.*en tono pesado lo dijo*

Yamame:(debo encontrar al verdadero y acabar con su jutsu)

Mahiru nuevamente realiza sellos de mano logrando invocar mas clones en total eran 20 ninjas contra 1.

Yamame:(son 20…el verdadero debe estar bien escondido) Ahora Yamame utiliza unas señas de mano para realizar su jutsu"Jutsu de Escondite y Camufalaje"*logrande desaparecer de la vista de mahiru*

Mahiru:(imposible desapareció, borro su olor y la sombra)(esto sera mas difícil ya que tengo que percibir la posición del usario y es algo mas difícil ya que intervienen las corrientes de aires)

De pronto 1 clon de mahiru desapareció dejando ahora a 19. Estso rápidamente comenzaron a atacar alrededor de el para ver si podían darle pero nada la ninja estaba bien oculta y no iva a salir tan fácilmente.

*nuevamente los ataques ocultos volvieron a aparecer logrando ir acabando de poco en poco a los clones dejando a 2 solamente*

Mahiru:(maldición es solo cuestión de segundos que me encuentre y estare acabado)*de pronto es atravesado por la esapda lo cual el ultimo clon desaparece dejando solamente al original con vida*

Mahiru: maldición porque no atacas!*recibe una fuerte patada seguida por un golpe en la cara logrando caer al suelo*

Yamame: yo e ganado*logra apuñalar al ninja en el estomago haciendo que el ninja cayera al suelo*

Rapidamente yamame deshace el jutsu y le dice al sensor que ya a ganado no tiene caso seguir. Pero de pronto el ninja habia desaparecido dejando claro que era un clon.*de pronto aparece el ninja atrevsando el suelo como si fuera agua logrando golpear a yamame unas cuantas veces haciendo que esta cayera al suelo.

Mahiru: te has confiado y esa fue tu perdición te dejastes engañar y a causa de esto yo e ganado!*logra golpearla haciendo que cayera inconciente y este decide no lastimarla mas*

El sensor se aproxima y mira que yamame no puede continuar.

/sector de kages/

 **Hokage: al parecer la ninja tuvo exceso de confianza…**

 **Kazekage: la estrategia fue muy buena pero al parecer al final las sorpresas siempre se dan no lo creen.*los demás kages afirmaron con la cabeza***

 **EL SENSOR 4: LA PRIMERA PELEA LA GANA MAHIRU FELICITACIONES!*LA GENTE LE APLAUDIA AL NINJA DE LA ROCA POR SU ACTUACION DEJANDO ALGO IMPRESIONADOS A LOS ESPECTADORES Y TAMBIEN ASTA LOS MISMOS KAGES.*RAPIDAMENTE YAMAME ES RETIRADA DE LA ARENA Y TAMBIEN MAHIRU REGRESANDO A SU SECTOR***

 **SENSOR 4: LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA DE OMOI Y KARAI.**

 **/SECTOR DE LA NUBE/**

 **Los compañeros de los ninjas los animaron para que no hubiera problemas después de esta pelea.**

 **AMBOS NINJAS SE MIRARON FIJAMENTE Y SE DIRIGIERON ALA ARENA.**

 **Omoi y karai se lanzaron miradas.**

 **Karai: Omoi pelea con todas tus fuerzas ya que si no lo haces yo ganare el combate.**

 **Omoi: eso tengo pensando hacer*tenia chupando una paleta en su boca***

 **SENSOR 4: DAMOS COMIENZO CON LA 2DA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 4 EMPIECEN.**

Rapidamente los dos ninjas de la nube sacaron sus espadas y comenzaron a combatir con kenjutsu logrando demostrar ambos que tienen un gran habilidad en el kenjutsu.

*mientras tanto en el sector de konoha*

Kushina se encontraba aun con hinata platicando al parecer la joven ya se habia tranquilizado.

Kushina: hinata estas segura que solo fue eso?

Hinata: si, de pronto me sentí mal y tuve mucho miedo, lo mejor sera renunciar a mi pelea. No me siento bien para pelear…

Kushina: hinata, llegastes llorando, la verdad no te regañare….o acaso naruto tuvo algo que ver en esto? Ademas estabas muy palida?

Hinata comenzó a recuperar la postura y tomo una manta logrando secarse las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban en los ojos.

Hinata: no Kushina-san, naruto no tiene nada que ver en esto…pero de pronto sentí un miedo profundo nose como contárselo…

Kushina trataba que hinata le contara lo que realmente paso ya que se percato que no quería decirle la verdad pero Kushina insistió, sabia que algo habia pasado pero le dio chance a hinata que se tranquilizara, apenas hinata comenzó a recuperar la postura.

Kushina: te pasa algo hinata, cuéntame yo soy tu amiga puedes confiar en mi…

Hinata: tengo miedo de mi combate no se si realmente estoy lista, que pasara si algo malo me paso , que tal si llego a morir,no podre estar con naruto…*poniéndose triste nuevamente*

Kushina: no te preocupes no pasara eso, estoy seguro que mi esposo minato no lo permitirá ni tampoco naruto el te salvaría de cualquier peligro…*hinata observo fijamente a Kushina viéndola sonriendo su confianza le dio alivio*

Kushina: naruto tiene mucha fe en ti, sabes una cosa, lo e visto muy feliz últimamente y estoy seguro que a sido por ti, su poder ahora a incremetado pero además te contare un secreto cuando peleaba siempre te volteaba a ver a ti…..

Hinata: si eso si me di cuenta pero no estaba segura asi que usted también lo vio tomandose de las manos a Kushina.

Kushina con una sonrisa le dijo que si haciendo que hinata comenzara a olvidar las palabras de Kisame y mangetsu.

De pronto Kushina se levanta y le dice a hinata que ya regresara que porfavor la espere*Kushina sale en busca de naruto* mientras tanto una joven de pelo rubio decide entrar a ver a hinata.

Hinata se sorprende al ver que es Shion…

Shion: hinata, a pasado tiempo, oye vine a este lugar ya que no tenia opción y tengo miedo de lo que va a suceder…

Hinata: de que hablas Shion que va a pasar?

Shion: tuve una visión hinata! Naruto va a morir por tu culpa y no lo voy a permitir asi que renuncia a tu pelea!

Hinata: naruto va a morir*impactada*(se le viene ala mente las palabras de kushina,*naruto te salvaría de cualquier peligro*)

Shion: able con neji pero no me creyo asi que decidi venir aquí para contarle a naruto pero el tampoco me escucho ahora te lo digo a ti si realmente lo quieres tanto como yo abandona la pelea y dile que el también y salgan de este lugar, creeme no e podido dormir bien desde que tuve esa visión…

Hinata vio a shion que comenzó a llorar sus lagrimas eran verdaderas sabia que naruto estaba en peligro y tendría que evitarlo a toda costa.

Shion rápidamente se limpia las lagrimas y le dice"ahora todo esta en tus manos estare viéndolos ten cuidado y ojala agas lo correcto "*se retira*

/naruto se encontraba con el sandaime observando la pelea ya que después de esta pelearía su amor hinata y esperaba que todo salga bien/

De pronto Kushina se acerca a naruto.

Naruto:"mama que paso con hinata"*preocupado*

Kushina se toca la barbilla y le dice"creo que le entro miedo hijo, al parecer no quiere pelear…cree que algo malo le podrá pasar…"

Naruto: eso no es escusa….algo debió de pasarle estoy seguro en ese momento que la deje sola…*apretando sus manos*

Naruto: mama as que participe yo se que lo hara, *mirada seria*"de acuerdo hijo are lo que pueda solo quería venir a avisarte…"

Naruto: si gracias, por lo menos ya te dijo algo en todo este tiempo me tenían en suspenso Hehe sale todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.

*naruto se fija en la batalla mientras que Kushina se dirige nuevamente ala tienda con hinata*

Naruto:"rayos de que me perdi"

Sandaime: "al parecer ahora estan utilizando sus jutsus"

/en la arena/

Ambos ninjas dieron un buen espectáculo de entrada con sus espadas pero con forme avanzo el combate tuvieron que aumentar el nivel dela pelea.

Omoi: Elemento Rayo"Relampago"*rápidamente omoi extiende ambos brazos y libera una poderosa descarga eléctrica a travez de sus palmas haciendo que el ataque fuera directamente hacia karai pero este no se quedo de brazos cruzados logrando contra atacar " Jutsu estilo relámpago Ataque Electrico" logrando crear una corriente de chakra lo cual logra desviar el ataqued e omoi asiendo que explotara en el medio al hacer contacto*boooooom* ambos ninjas se alejan de la explosión nuevamente mientras que ahora karai lanza unos shurikens con el elemento rayo pero omoi logra nuevamente coger su espada y logra agregarle rayo lo cual neutraliza el ataque fácilmente de karai sin ningún problema.

Karai:(e gastado mucho chakra ya…omoi si quieres ganarme debes actuar ahora…o yo ganare…)"Jutsu ataque eléctrico defenitivo"*comienza a cargar nuevamente la corriente de chakra pero esta vez se estaba acumulando*

Omoi sabia que ese ataque iva ser el ultimo de karai por lo cual también decide dar su ultimo ataque" Jutsu elemento rayo bomba de trueno"*la punta de su arma comienza a aber una descarga eléctrica cargándose rápidamente, pero omoi termina dándole mas potencia con su chakra aumentando el daño del ataque lo cual lo lanza a karai y este también lanza su poderoso jutsu.

Ambos ataques de rayos logran impactar logrando crear un choque pero al parecer el ataque de omoi comenzó a dar resultado logrado hacer retroceder el ataque de karai lo cual este ya estaba mas débil.

El ataque de omoi logra superar al de su rival lo cual logra impactarle logrando causar una corriente de electricidad en todo el cuerpo asiendo que este se quejara y callera al suelo derrotado.

 **/SECTOR DE LOS KAGES/**

 **RAIKAGE: VAYA PELEARON BIEN MIS NINJAS.**

 **HOKAGE: ASI ES, PARECE QUE SE RESPETAN INCLUSO AUN CUANDO UNO DE ELLOS ESTA DERROTADO.**

 **KAZEKAGE: TIENEN RAZON SOLO POR SER CAMARRADAS PERO AUN ASI DECIDIERON DAR TODO EN EL COMBATE.**

 **EL MIZUKAGE Y EL TSUCHIKAGE SOLO CONTINUABAN VIENDO LA ARENA.**

 **SENSOR 4: EL GANADOR DE LA 2DA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 4 ES OMOI FELICITACIONES.**

 **Rapidamente omoi toma a su compañero caído y se dirigen a su sector rápidamente para que lo atendiera un ninja medico.**

 **SENSOR 4: LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA ENTRE HINATA VS KISAME!**

 **/sector de la niebla/**

 **Kisame: llego mi turno…(me pregunto si va a participar la niña…)**

 **Mangetsu:(Kisame a ganado la pelea por default pero eso no quiere decir que deba preocuparse por sus rivales, es posible que lo derroten mas adelante por su exceso de confianza…)**

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Naruto:(llego la hora es el turno de hinata…)**

 **Shino: mira va a pelear hinata Kiba…**

 **Izumi: hinata la heredera del clan hyuga vrd?**

 **Kiba: asi es ella es nuestra compañera de equipo, veamos que tan fuerte se a hecho.**

 **Mientras tanto con kakashi y asuma con los demás.**

 **Kakashi: llego el turno de hinata…**

 **Asuma: me preocupa que le toque enfrentar a ese ninja de la neblina..**

 **Shikamaru: que fastidio si el gana y yo gano peleareamos en la siguiente ronda…y es un tipo muy peligroso.**

 **Ino y chouji estaban sorprendidos ya que los jounins que estaban ahí tenían algo de preocupación por hinata.**

 **KISAME COMIENZA A DIRIGIRSE HACIA LA ARENA.**

 **KUSHINA LOGRA LLEGAR CON HINATA Y LE DICE QUE ES SU TURNO PARA PARTICIPAR EN LA PELEA DE LA ARENA.**

 **Hinata le dijo que no iva a participar"yo no peleare Kushina san…"**

 **Kushina se sorprendió ya que hinata perdió nuevamente el valor.**

 **Kushina:"hinata acabo de hablar con naruto y el tiene fe en ti…"*logra tocarle los hombros***

 **Hinata: Yo nose si pueda hacerlo*volteando la mirada hacia otra parte***

 ***naruto no podía esperar mas y decide entrar ala tienda lo cual ve a su mama y a hinata ahí adentro*"Hinata vas a renunciar a tu camino ninja"?!*tono serio***

 **Hinata rápidamente recuerda las palabras de naruto.**

 **/flashback/**

 **Naruto:"yo jamás me rindo, y jamás retorcedere ami palabra, ese es mi camino ninja!**

 **/fin del flashback/**

Naruto:"Hinata cometes errores, pero a causa de esos errores obtienes la fuerza para enfrentarte a ellos…es por eso por lo que creo que eres realmente fuerte….*la abraza* Kushina solo estaba sorprendida ante tales palabras.

Hinata comienza a reir y recupera la postura( naruto me esta abrazando esta tan calido…)" Naruto gracias cuando te miro, me siento fuerte, como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, haces que valga algo"

Naruto la mira directamente a los ojos" hinata juro que te salvare" anda ve no temas.

Kushina:"la recompensa sera igula de grande a lo que haya sido tu esfuerzo no te preocupes hinata."

Hinata acepta participar en el torneo lo cual rápidamente sale junto con Kushina, hinata se apresura para entrar a la arena mientras que naruto y kushina se reúnen con el sandaime.

Mientras hinata se dirigía corriendo para entrar ala arena su mente no dejaba de pensar(La única persona a la que quiero proteger a toda costa siempre acaba protegiéndome a mi, naruto….no renunciar a nuestras propias palabras, este también es mi camino ninja!)

Hinata logra entrar ala arena logrando ver a su rival que estaba ahí esperándola.

 **Kisame se sorprendió ya que la chica decidio enfrentarse a el.**

 **Kisame:"ay que ternura as venido a derrotarme"*risa***

 **Hinata solo lo observaba estaba decidida ya habia tomado una decisión.**

 **SENSOR 4:(PORFIN APARECIO) LA SIGUIENTE PELEA DARA INICIO EMPIEZEN!**

 **Kisame rápidamente saca su espada de su espalda. Mientras que hinata activa su byakugan y se pone al estilo defensivo de los hyugas.**

 **Kisame:"Recuerda esto niña, mi nombres es hoshigaki Kisame, un nombre que no olvidaras si es que sobrevives después de esta pelea"**

 **NARRADOR: VAYA LA PELEA A EMPEZADO, QUE CLASE DE PELEA LE ESPERA A HINATA ACASO NARUTO VA A MORIR JUSTO COMO LO PREDICE LA PRINCESA SHION?, AKATSUKI ATACO A KONOHA EN BUSCA DE TSUNADE PORQUE?, SASUKE Y BORUTO LOGRARON LLEGAR SANOS Y SALVOS A ESTE MUNDO LOGRANDO VENCER A 4 AKATSUKIS ENCONTRARAN A NARUTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO?, QUE SERA DE JIRAIYA AHORA QUE A DESCUBIERTO A OTROS DOS MIEMBROS DE AKATSUKI EN UN OASIS Y MAS QUE SON CRIMINALES DE LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE?, INCLUSO OBITO SIGUE VIVO LOGRANDO REUNIR MAS NINJAS PARA UN ATAQUE HACIA EL TORNEO…DESCUBRAN SU PLAN EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO UN ENORME SALUDO A TODOS LOS LECTORES DESDE MEXICO ANIMO! Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	31. Capitulo 31: La batalla de Hinata Hyuga

Capitulo 31: La Batalla de Hinata Hyuga

Hinata y Kisame se encontraban en la arena mirándose fijamente, Kisame se encontraba entusiasmado mientras que hinata estaba en su posición defensiva al estilo hyuga, sabia que cualquier momento la batalla comenzaría y que Kisame no seria un rival tan fácil, hinata lograba observar fijamente esa espada que tenia vendada, le estaba preocupando.

Kisame observaba a la hyuga sabia que la tenia ganada la batalla asi que decidió dar por comienzo la batalla, rápidamente a una velocidad impresionante Kisame logra correr hacia hinata logrando colocarse atrás de ella.

Hinata logra ponerse nerviosa lo cual rápidamente logra moverse.

Kisame rápidamente se detiene y se ríe:" Concéntrate no me pierdas de vista"*risa maliciosa* esta vez Kisame corre de frente logrando tomar su espada y atacar a hinata con ella, hinata rápidamente logra contra atacar con un kunai que tenia logrando frenar el ataque de Kisame. Ambos ninjas estaban presionándose con sus armas empujándose uno al otro.

Hinata:(tiene un gran aguante, es muy veloz también, incluso para mi byakugan activado, el no es cualquier ninja…)*nerviosa*

La presión de Kisame comenzó a vencer a hinata lo cual este logra empujar mas su espada logrando hacer que hinata soltara su kunai, rápidamente hinata acumula logra evadir el ataque de Kisame y comienza a retroceder tomando nuevamente su distancia.

Kisame logra sorprenderse, coloca su espada arriba de su hombro."Vaya, la niña hyuga malcriada, si continuas huyendo te ganare fácilmente.*comenzó a burlarse de ella*

*sector de konoha*

 **Naruto se encontraba observando la pelea junto a Hiruzen, y su madre Kushina. Sabia que la hinata de este tiempo no era muy fuerte y por eso mismo le ayudo en su entrenamiento pero aun asi la pelea apenas comenzaba y Kisame se encontraba muy por ensima de hinata. Naruto logra recordar que Kisame era un miembro de Akatsuki en su tiempo, uno muy peligroso que se enfrento a cejotas mayor, y este le venció con la séptima puerta.**

 **Hiruzen logra voltear y ver a naruto preocupado, naruto tenia los brazos cruzados y comenzó a mover cierto dedo rápido lo cual mostraba algo de tensión en el.**

 **Hiruzen:" Naruto, no te preocupes, hinata es muy fuerte, ella encontrara la manera adecuada para hacerle frente a ese ninja.**

 **Kushina se le acerca a su hijo logrando tomarle de la mano." Ese sujeto cara de pez será derrotado por hinata ya lo veras*haciendo gestos graciosos***

 **Naruto solo sonrió y nuevamente observaba la pelea.**

/de regreso en la arena/

Hinata se encontraba distanciada de Kisame, sabia que ahora ya no podía utilizar su kunai ya que Kisame la habia dejado desarmada, además su oponente acaba de demostrarle un enorme aguante físico y fuerza.

Hinata:(es…muy..fuerte…dudo…que lo…pueda vencer…)*mas nerviosa*

Kisame con una mirada fría observaba a hinata:" Ríndete hyuga, evítame la pena de matarte no lo vales, eres una cobarde, ser la heredera del clan mas poderoso de konoha, eres una fracasada.*Kisame comienza a caminar hacia hinata lentamente*

Hinata:(debo..confiar..en…mi…debo..hacer…algo…rápido..) De pronto hinata comienza a elevar su chakra en las palmas de su mano logrando ver a dos leones azules.

Hinata le responde a Kisame:" NO SOY UNA FRACASADA"!( No puedo..permitir…que..esto…termine aquí….si..hay..una oportunidad…de ganarle…la..encontrare…)

Kisame logra detenerse, se sorprendió al ver que la hyuga se habia enfadado y esta comenzaba a a realizar cierto jutsu oculto.*rápidamente hinata comienza a lanzar palmadas de león suave, logrando empujar a Kisame lo cual este solamente se cubría*

Kisame al ser empujado por el aire" Vaya por fin decidiste ponerte seria, me estaba aburriendo de esta pelea contra una fracasada que no atacaba, pero veo que tienes potencial oculto".( Tendré que ser mas duro quizás y asi me muestro un poco mas de su poder antes que la acabe)" La diversión apenas comienza"!

Hinata dejo de atacarle con las oleadas de león suave logrando dirigirse hacia el para atacarlo físicamente.*Kisame rápidamente comienza a realizar ciertos sellos en su mano logrando tocar el suelo de la arena creando un enorme charco de agua y de este jutsu salieron tiburones lo cual se dirigían a hinata*"Jutsu bola de tiburones"!

Rápidamente una oleada de tiburones se dirigían hacia hinata lo cual ella rápidamente con sus puño de León Gemelo logra atacarlos logrando acabar con todos ellos.

De pronto hinata logra acercarse demasiado a Kisame lo cual este rápidamente salta logrando evadir el ataque directo por parte de hinata, de pronto nuevamente hinata intenta golpearle pero era inútil Kisame los evadía fácilmente.*hinata realizo lo mismo 4 veces*

De pronto en un descuidado de Kisame, hinata logra golpearlo en la cara directamente haciendo que este escupiera sangre, lo cual este rápidamente saca su espada samehada y logra cubrirse del siguiente golpe de hinata haciendo que ella lo empujara. Hinata se encontraba con su puño de león golpeando la samehada de Kisame pero este solamente estaba resistiendo el ataque mientras que hinata realizaba mas presión que el.

En ese momento Kisame le sonríe a hinata y nota que ella aun tenia miedo de el.

Kisame:" Esta pelea se esta poniendo muy divertida, pero no lo das todo morirás,"!

Hinata esta vez no se quedo callada" Eso lo veremos Kisame"!*estaba decidida en acabarle*

*sector de los kages*

 **Tsuchikage:"vaya no cabe duda que los hyuga son muy poderosos en el jukken, esa presión que esta dando ahorita esta poniendo en graves problemas a Kisame.**

 **Kazekage:"asi es los hyuga son muy poderosos y ensima utilizan su byakugan, pero ese ninja de la neblina utiliza una arma prohibida de la aldea de la neblina"*voltea a ver a Yagura***

 **Mizukage:"No puedo ocultar nada a ustedes los kages, samehada es una espada rara con la corteza de la piel de un cierto tiburón raro que aparece cada cierto tiempo, y esta viva, esta come el chakra del rival logrando extrayéndoselo todo, esa chica hyuga no se a percatado que su chakra esta disminuyendo y pronto perderá su jutsu, asi como se encuentran Kisame le estaba robando su chakra y ella no lo ha notado.**

 **El Raikage solo escuchaba las palabras del mizukage mientras que Minato el hokage de Konoha comenzó a preocuparse, hinata estaba en apuros a pesar que mostraba ahora superioridad no sabia que el rival contara con esa arma que tenia cierta habilidad oculta. Minato sabia que Kisame no la ara que se rinda y no podía hacer nada para evitar la muerte de hinata, ya que la muerte de los ninjas estaba valido en la arena.**

 **/de regreso en la arena/**

Hinata no se habia percatado de la habilidad de la espada lo cual ella continuaba pensando que ya la tenia ganada la pelea.

De pronto el jutsu de hinata comenzó a disminuir y Kisame comenzó a empujar su espada samehada logrando hacer que hinata se sorprendiera ya que pensó que Kisame no estaba peleando enserio y mas que este solamente empujaba con una sola mano. 

El jutsu de hinata logra deshacerse por completo lo cual hinata queda impactada pero Kisame logra atacar con su espada logrando herir su mano, rápidamente hinata logra expulsar una palmada de aire logrando hacer que retrocediera Kisame nuevamente.

Hinata:(como..fue…posible..eso..mi..jutsu…desapareció)*se comenzó a tocar su mano* Hinata de pronto observa el kunai que Kisame le habia tirado lo cual aprovecha el momento y lo toma nuevamente.

De pronto hinata nuevamente se lanza hacia Kisame con el kunai logrando ambos chocar sus armas nuevamente, Kisame lograba nuevamente empujar su espada logrando hacer que hinata comenzara a retroceder lentamente, la espada cada vez mas se acercaba al hombro de hinata lo cual Kisame al ver que ya estaba demasiado pegado a el hombro este sonríe y jala la espada logrando hacer que las bendas se quitaran dejando ver la piel de la espada de tiburón, la espada logra alcanzar el hombro de hinata y logra herirla.

Hinata logra recibir el ataque de Kisame, pero rápidamente comienza a retroceder logrando asi evitar un ataque mas grande, la herida del hombro comenzó a funcionar en hinata, se quejaba por el dolor.

Hinata:"ugh…como…duele….bastante…."!*suspirando**suspirando**su herdia comenzo a sangrar bastante*

Kisame:" Como podrás ver mocosa, esta espada no corta, desgarra!*Le grito*

/en el sector de la nube/

 **Los ninjas de la nube estaban algo asombrados por la pelea.**

 **Yugito: realmente quien es ese ninja de la neblina? No hemos visto todo su potencial aun..**

 **A(candidato para ser el 4to Raikage) El es Kisame Hoshigaki, uno de los espadachines de la neblina, se le conoce como el depredador que jamás falla cuando debe matar al anzuelo, el no deja rivales con vida. Esa chica esta en problemas además de que algo sucedió en ese momento cuando ella estaba atacándole con toda la presión de su jutsu.**

 **/sector de la neblina/**

 **Zabuza:"al parecer…Kisame se esta divirtiendo no lo creen"?*los demás miembros voltean a verle con algo de seriedad***

 **Mangetsu:(vaya esa chica le a dado un poco de pelea, pero aun asi no es suficiente, le advertí que renunciara ahora, Kisame no se detendrá…)**

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Kiba, y Shino se encontraban impactados al ver que su compañera del equipo estaba herida.**

 **Kiba:"maldición, ese sujeto la hirió !"**

 **Izumi:"imposible no cabe duda que ese tal Kisame repelió el ataque de hinata"**

 **Shino se encontraba serio intentaba encontrar una respuesta lógica para que hinata se descuidara cuando ella estaba demostrando su potencial que superaba a Kisame.**

 **Mientras tanto naruto comenzó a apretar sus manos su hinata de esta línea del tiempo estaba herida pero aun asi no podía intervenir.**

 **Neji se encontraba con shikamaru.**

 **Shikamaru:"ese sujeto, algo oculta, me pregunto que será…."(el es mucho mas fuerte que yo….)**

 **Neji:"Hinata esta herida, si ella continua peleando perderá…se descuido y ahora su rival se aprovecha de esa oportunidad".**

 **Tenten se les une en la platcia"Hinata es fuerte ya verán que le va a superar en cualquier momento".**

 **/de regreso en la arena/**

Hinata se encontraba ya en un mal estado mientras que Kisame solo habia recibido un golpe por parte de ella pero no fue suficiente para derrotarle.

Kisame:"Ahora serás mi presa, estas acabada"!*la espada ahora ya no poseía ninguna venda logrando dejar ver la piel escamosa de dicha arma.

Hinata nuevamente intenta reunir chakra y esta vez logra nuevamente utilizar el jutsu de los puños de león gemelos.*extiende su palma *

Hinata:"Palma de aire de León"!*rápidamente sale disparado una poderosa ráfaga de aire en forma de león que se dirigía a Kisame pero de pronto al parecer la espada de Kisame logra recibir dicho ataque que hizo que no tuviera efecto dejando al publico sorprendido.

Kisame comenzó a burlarse de la hyuga."Patética, se acabaron los juegos, empieza lo serio ahora, veamos si eres capaz de resistir este jutsu"!*comienza a realizar sellos de mano "Jutsu dragon de agua"!*un dragon enorme logra salir nuevamente del charco de agua que Kisame ya habia dejado con anterioridad dejando que se dirigiera hacia hinata, lo cual ella rápidamente con su jutsu lo contra ataca, "ocho trigramas palma de león"!*booom* Se logra una explosión donde hinata sale volando y cae al suelo logrando golpearse fuertemente. Hinata logra juntar la fuerza necesaria para poder levantarse, ahora también estaba sangrando de su cabeza, haciendo que goteara.*hinata con mucho esfuerzo trata de mantenerse de pie, pero sabia que pronto estaría acabada.*

Kisame:"Mírate, te enseñare lo que es el miedo"!*Nuevamente utiliza sellos de mano lo cual de su palma grita:"Jutsu Misil De Tiburón"!*Una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a salir de su palma y también comenzó a formarse un tiburón gigantesco logrando dirigirse directamente a hinata.

Hinata logra asustarse ante el jutsu de Kisame y rápidamente intenta utilizar su kaiten de rotación pero no logro completarlo a tiempo logrando recibir el ataque de Kisame*BOooom*

El agua al impactar con hinata ferozmente comenzó a caer como lluvia adentro de la arena asiendo reír a Kisame aun mas.*hinata comenzó a arrastrarse por la arena muy lentamente*

Kisame:"Patética, veo que aun tienes ganas de pelear"!*risa* Comenzó a dirigirse hacia hinata que se encontraba ya en un mal estado, el ataque habia echo que hinata quedara gravemente herida además de que su ropa quedo desgarrada.

Hinata nuevamente comienza a levantarse, sus piernas le temblaban, la sangre ya habia invadido la cara de hinata dirigiéndose asta su cuello.*hinata tenia algo de lagrimas en sus ojos*

/sector de konoha/

Naruto al ver esa sus emociones comenzaban a calentarse.

 **Naruto: "MALDICION ESE INFELIZ!"(dolorosos recuerdos regresaron a la mente de naruto del pasado)**

 **Shion se encontraba viendo también la pelea y ahora sabia que vendría lo peor.**

 **/de regreso ala arena/**

Kisame ya estaba muy cerca de hinata.

Kisame:" vaya, aun te resistes, entonces tendrás lo que mereces"!"Jutsu superola explosiva"!*logrando crear una ola enorme que se dirigía hacia hinata*

Hinata coloco las palmas de su mano enfrente de ella lo cual comenzó a expulsar una ola de aire y asi el agua logra pasar por los lados de donde se encontraba.

Kisame logra sonreír:"Que interesante, aun tienes fuerzas"!*risa*

Hinata logra caer de rodillas al parecer ya habia dado todo.

Kisame logra tomar su samehada estaba listo para darle el golpe final."Mi samehada, se come tu chakra, no lo sabias, que pena es por eso que tu ya estas acabada mientras que yo sigo en perfectas condiciones.."*risa**continuo dirigiéndose a hinata lentamente* ***DE PRONTO UN NINJA RUBIO CON OJOS AZULES QUE YA HABIA PARTICIPADO EN LA ARENA LOGRA ENTRAR Y COLOCARSE ENFRENTE DE HINATA.**

 **El sensor que esta cuidando la arena se sorprendió ya que el chico tenia mucha rapidez que no pudo percatarse cuando entro.**

 ***sector de kages***

 **Mizukage: ese es tu hijo verdad hokage?**

 **Raikage: al parecer se a puesto en medio de la pelea…el ganador es Kisame.**

 **Kazekage: asi es, tiene una enorme velocidad llego ahí sin ser detectados por los ninjas y por el sensor encargado de la arena, al parecer no quiere ver morir a su compañera de la aldea.**

 **Tsuchikage: a decir vrd estoy sorprendido, alguien a ignorado las reglas para salvar a un compañero ninja.**

 **Hokage: (naruto, buen trabajo hijo….) *Minato se levanta y lanza un kunai hacia la arena***

 **Kisame observa al ninja de konoha que al parecer interrumpió la pelea. No pensaba dejar pasar al ninja de la neblina.  
**

**Hinata se asombra al ver que el ninja que esta enfrente de el es naruto.**

 **Kisame:"Tu Jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas, como te atreves a entrar en la arena!*tono furioso***

 **Rápidamente el sensor se acerca hacia los 3 ninjas.**

 **Naruto se encontraba furioso hacia Kisame quería pelear contra el en ese mismo instante.**

 **Sensor:"Naruto Namikaze acabas de entrar en la arena, acaso sabes las consecuencias de intervenir en una pelea!?"**

 **Naruto se da la vuelta y observa a una hinata en un mal estado, con algo de ojos llorosos:"no pongas esa cara, lamento la demora" y acaricia la mejilla de hinata "naruto….". Rápidamente la toma por los brazos y la carga.**

 **Naruto con voz muy suave:"Lo hiciste bien hinata, has dado lo mejor, ahora descansa todo esta bien, déjame el resto yo me encargo".*sonriéndole***

 **Hinata:"..gracias…naruto…"*observaba la mirada de naruto***

 **Kyubi:(muy interesante, naruto con el paso de los años a aprendido a estar en calma, aun cuando tiene el instinto de matar cuando alguien se atreve a dañar a su familia.)**

 **Kisame al ver que naruto cojia a su presa y que lo habia ignorado nuevamente le responde:"Que estas sordo, la batalla aun no acaba!"**

 **Naruto tenia a hinata en los brazos y de nuevo mira a Kisame:"TU TE ATREVISTES A HUMILLAR A HINATA, PREPARATE!"**

 **Kisame toma su espada pero de pronto aparece Minato namikaze lo cual se coloca alado de su hijo.**

 **Yagura rápidamente interviene colocándose por delante de Kisame.**

 **Mizukage:" Fue suficiente, Kisame, has ganado tu.**

 **Minato namikaze voltea a ver a su hijo y le dice "Naruto llévate a hinata al sector ahí la atenderán sakura y los demás ninjas médicos deprisa, déjame el resto ami"*le sonríe***

 **Rápidamente naruto logra desaparecer junto con hinata dirigiéndose a su sector.**

 **El sensor rápidamente se dirigió con ambos kages por lo cual el ganador era Kisame hoshigaki.**

 **Los kages rápidamente volvieron a su sitio mientras que Kisame salió victorioso pero muy enojado ya que una de sus presas se le habia escapado.**

 ***sector de konoha***

 **Naruto logra llegar al sector donde rápidamente varios ninjas médicos junto con sakura comenzaron a atender a hinata.**

 **Sakura:"lo hiciste bien naruto, buen trabajo!"**

 **Neji:"Oye naruto, gracias por salvar a hinata, en verdad yo no sabia que hacer."**

 **Naruto voltea a ver a neji y este le toca el hombro logrando tranquilizarlo un poco.**

 **Naruto se retira del lugar para después dirigirse con su madre y el antiguo tercer hokage.**

 **NARRADOR: DECIDI QUE ESTE CAPITULO SERIA SOBRE EL COMBATE DE HINATA SOLAMENTE, YA A VER UN GIRO INTERESANTE PROXIMAMENTE SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO Y GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LES AGRADA LA HISTORIA.**


	32. Capitulo 32: CORRE TIEMPO SOBREVIVENCIA

Capitulo 32: El Torneo Mundial Ninja Pt 5 La victoria de Minato.

/sector de la neblina/

Un Kisame enojado logra entrar en la sala lo cual sus compañeros restantes lo observan fijamente. Kisame se sintió humillado, no podía creer que el hokage hubiera intervenido para ayudar a su hijo el jinchuriki del zorro de las 9 colas.

Suigetsu junto con su hermano mangetsu estaban alertas, sabían que Kisame podría hacer una tontería a causa de que la hyuga fue la primera ninja que le a sobrevivido en un combate.

Zabuza decidió hablar "Oye Kisame, espero que no hagas una estupidez, ya aprobaste, déjala en paz o te las veras conmigo"*tono frio y amenazante*

Mangetsu:"ambos guarden silencio…"*caminado lentamente colocándose cerca de Kisame.*

/sector de Kages/

 **Raikage:"Hokage, su hijo intervino en una de las peleas y conoce las reglas, tendrá que enfrentar a uno de nosotros en combate".**

 **Kazekage:"Asi es, naruto deberá pelear contra un kage y sobrevivir durante 15minutos.**

 **Mizukage:"Yo creo que debería pelear contra el Raikage".*mirando a todos***

 **Tsuchikage:"Yo prefiero mirarlos no estoy de humor para enfrentarme a un chiquillo enano".**

 **Hokage:"Es verdad, entonces el desafio será el Raikage contra naruto, pero en este caso no será asi".*impactando a todos***

 **Raikage:"Explícate hokage"*intentando ocultar su enojo***

 **Hokage:"Naruto, es mi hijo, y yo como su padre puedo tomar su lugar en el combate, y enfrentarme ante el kage, solo es cuestión de aguantar 15minutos ambos. Además en caso de que pierda entrara la otra regla". Todos los kages quedaron sorprendidos.**

 **Kazekage:" Estas seguro, si pierdes todos tus shinobis serán descalificados junto contigo".*algo preocupado***

 **Hokage:"Ese es mi camino ninja"!*mirada fija ante el kazekage***

 **Raikage:"de acuerdo Hokage, será un honor enfrentarme a ti…"*mirándolo seriamente***

 **Rápidamente los kages le avisan al sensor sobre el combate del kage de la aldea de konoha y de la nube tendrán un combate de 15minutos. Este rápidamente corrió asia la arena para avisarle al sensor que se encontraba ahí lo cual este rápidamente da el aviso.**

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LAMENTAMOS LA DEMORA, EL NINJA DE KONOHA VIOLO UNA DE LAS NORMAS QUE ESTABAN ESCRITAS, LO CUAL LOS KAGES ENCONTRARON UNA SOLUCION DE MUERTE SUBITA, EL HOKAGE DE LA HOJA PELEARA CONTRA EL RAIKAGE DE LA NUBE DURANTE 15MINUTOS, SI EL HOKAGE PIERDE SE MARCHA CON TODOS A SU ALDEA. DEBE DE SOBREVIVIR LOS 15MINUTOS.**

 **/sector de konoha/**

Sandaime Hiruzen:"increíble Minato-san peleara contra el tercer Raikage*preocupado*

Kushina: "ay algún problema, con ese kage lord tercero"?*con dudas*

Naruto ya se encontraba con ellos dos.:" Si madre, los Raikage son ninjas sumamente veloces y muy fuertes".*recordó su pelea contra el tercer Raikage Edo Tensei*

Kushina:"no puede ser, Minato estará en problemas"*comenzó a agarrarse el cabello*

Naruto:"ya regreso debo hablar con mi padre"*desaparece de la vista de ellos*

Kakashi estaba algo preocupado no podía creer que su sensei se enfrentaría al 3er Raikage.

Asuma:"No te preocupes Kakashi"*tocándole el hombro*

Shikamaru:"Rayos….me salve…de pelear…que fastidioso"*tocándose el cabello*

/en el sector de la nube/

Yugito:"asi que nuestro Raikage decidió pelear contra el hokage"*tocándose las manos*

ay: "Mi padre no perderá, el hokage estará acabado".*sonriendo*

Fukai:"déjame decirte que no por nada le dicen el relámpago amarillo de konoha"*algo nervioso*

/en el sector de la arena/

Kankuro:"una batalla de kages, esto será interesante…quien crees que gane Sasori?"*mirándolo fijamente*

Sasori solamente le sonríe a Kankuro:"será una batalla de velocidades…el mas veloz ganara…."*emocionado*

/En el sector de la Roca/

Han:"Roshi…crees que gane el Raikage?"*un poco nervioso ante la noticia del sensor*

Roshi:"yo le voy a Minato han…le será difícil pero el ganara…"*mirándolo con seriedad*

/de vuelta con los kages/

Los dos ninjas que se enfrentarían se estaban preparando, naruto logra llegar y pedir permiso para hablar con su padre unos minutos lo cual Minato se dirigió a su hijo.

Minato:" Naruto estoy orgulloso de ti, ahora déjame el resto a mi"*sonriéndole*

Naruto logra sentir una enorme emoción por dentro.

Naruto:" Padre, el tercer Raikage tiene un punto débil, a eso vine aquí para hablar contigo".

Minato:" Tranquilo hijo, el tercer Raikage es uno de los ninjas mas peligrosos que existen, dicen que tiene un escudo invencible además de que también posse su lanza de chakra que es la mas peligrosa".

Naruto:" Padre, debes hacer que el mismo se gol/interrumpido/*se acerca un sensor que estaba adentro del santuario*"Lamento la interrupción pero el combate esta a punto de iniciarse". Minato rápidamente choca puños con naruto y se retira a la arena.

/sector de los kages/

 **Kazekage:"Vaya, El joven Minato es un terco, puede perder y eso le costara a todo su equipo de konoha.**

 **Mizukage:"al parecer, por lo visto esos 2 ya se querían enfrentar desde hace mucho tiempo…y que mejor manera de pelear que en este torneo además son solamente 15minutos…"**

 **Tsuchikage:"observemos y esperemos que den un buen combate.**

/En la arena/

Raikage:" Hokage, te atacare desde el principio, espero y puedas ser un buen desafio para mi".*ambos ninjas cruzaron sus miradas*

Minato observaba al Raikage sabia que no era un oponente fácil además el ya habia entrado a la arena con anterioridad lo cual habia dejado 1 kunai tirado en la zona.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL COMBATE ESTA A PUNTO DE INICIARSE, EL HOKAGE DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA MINATO NAMIKAZE VS EL TERCER RAIKAGE ALDEA DE LA NUBE….LISTOS…..EN 3…2…1….EMPIEZA EL COMBATE.

Los peleadores empezaron con unos golpes de taijutsu ambos demostrando su fuerza bruta lo cual al parecer el Raikage demostraba mucha superioridad ante Minato.

En una de esas Minato logra desaparecer colocándose en la espalda del Raikage logrando tocar su espalda para golpearlo pero el Raikage rápidamente con su puño intenta atacar a Minato pero este se aleja rápidamente tomando su distancia nuevamente hacia el Raikage.

Ambos peleadores se miraron fijamente lo cual el Raikage rápidamente se lanzo hacia Minato san, pero Minato rápidamente habia lanzado algunos kunais ya en la arena.

El Raikage activa su armadura de rayo lo cual rápidamente se dirigió asia el lugar donde Minato se encontraba logrando aparecer enfrente de el, Minato se percato y logra lanzar un kunai logrando desaparecer apareciendo en otro lugar donde estaba uno de sus kunais.

*justo en el ataque del Raikage*( **Evadió uno de mis ataques rápidos)*gota estilo anime***

Minato:(si hubiera recibido ese golpe estuviera en problemas, tiene una enorme velocidad al igual que fuerza, es mas rápido que su hijo tendré que utilizar el hiraishin para atacarlo con el rasengan).

Rápidamente Minato utiliza su jutsu de tele transportación logrando aparecer en el kunai que habia lanzado al aire, enfrente del Raikage **"odama rasengan"*booom*** logrando atacarle con un rasengan algo grande impactándole en el pecho. El Raikage salió lanzado hacia la pared logrando impactarse. Minato logra retroceder para observar a su rival.

/sector de la nube/

a: "imposible no puedo creer lo que estoy observando"! *asombrado ante la velocidad de Minato*

Killer bee:"Hermano no te preocupes, padre vencerá oh yeah!"

/sector de la hoja/

Naruto habia logrado regresar con su madre y el sandaime hokage lo cual alcanzo ver ese movimiento de su padre.

Naruto:"mi padre lo derrotara!"*sonriendo*

Kushina:"eso es Minato tu puedes!"*emocionada*

/de vuelta a la arena/

El humo comenzó a quitarse dejando ver sin ningún daño físico al tercer Raikage.

Tercer Raikage:(Por lo que e visto solo puede trasladarse a los lugares donde están los kunais, ya he memorizado la mayoría de los kunais marcados)

Minato:(el rasengan no funciono)*estudiando al tercer Raikage*

Tercer Raikage:"que sucede Minato"!*mirada seria*

Minato: Tercer Raikage, usted posee una poderosa velocidad además de poder, una resistencia física impresionante, y logre deducir que solo puedes ser derrotado por un jutsu de viento a larga distancia.

El tercer Raikage solo sonrió y levanto su puño.(su inteligencia para analizar en el campo de batalla es brillante…)

Minato:(*se esta preparando para un ataque**nota una cicatriz en el pecho del Raikage*entonces como se hizo esa cicatriz en el pecho.….)*recordó las palabras de naruto*

" **padre debes hacer que el solo se gol…"*esas palabras sonaban en la cabeza de Minato en ese momento***

Nuevamente Minato observaba la cicatriz en el pecho del Raikage lo cual este se percato que su escudo no era la mejor defensa que tenia ya que habia un jutsu mas poderoso que su armadura.

Minato:(debió ser un jutsu de relámpago…acaso…fue su propio jutsu, si eso fuera el caso entonces la realidad es que su lanza que es su jutsu mas poderosa, es mucho mas poderosa que su escudo…?)

Tercer Raikage:"Hokage-dono, esta vez atacare con mas velocidad"*sus pelos del cabello se erizaron aparte de su armadura de rayo".*de pronto de la nada aparecieron 3 clones de Minato en la arena*

Tercer Raikage:(ya veo el también puede invocar clones sin la necesidad de las señas de mano…)

Rápidamente los clones de Minato se dirigían a atacar al Raikage.

Minato:(con esa distracción podre activar el modo sabio…)*comenzó a reunir chakra natural*

El tercer Raikage se lanzo hacia los 3 clones de Minato pero estos lograron utilizar EL Hiraishin no jutsu logrando tele transportarse a diferentes kunais, lo cual rápidamente uno de los clones lanza nuevamente un kunai logrando acercarse al Raikage lo cual otro se tele transporta ahí, logrando aparecer enfrente del Raikage utilizando el Jutsu "Rasengan Destello amarillo agregándole el estilo de viento al rasengan logrando impactarle al Raikage lo cual al recibir el ataque salió disparado y logra lanzar el kunai hacia donde fue disparado el Raikage lo cual el kunai logra rebasarlo asiendo que estos aprovecharan el kunai de espacio-tiempo logrando teletransportarse e impactarle por segunda vez con una gran bola rasengan al tercer Raikage*boom* De pronto otro de los clones aparece justo cuando el Raikage logra caer al suelo de la arena utilizando el rasengan gigante causando una gran explosión en todo el área.*booom*

El suelo de la arena habia quedado despedazado por el jutsu que utilizo el hokage de la hoja. El humo comenzó a desaparecer logrando que el Raikage utilizara un movimiento ninja de carrera colocándose detrás de uno de los clones de Minato logrando utilizar el Jutsu "puñalada infernal lanza de 4 dedos logrando desaparecer uno de los clones".*puff* El otro clon que se encontraba cerca rápidamente se desplaza utilizando un movimiento ninja logrando lanzarle un kunai*sello de manos rápido*"Kunai kage Multi Bunshin No Jutsu"*logrando multiplicarse dirigiéndose varios kunais directamente al Raikage* Nuevamente el Raikage con su armadura de rayo logra dar un gran salto ninja de pronto el Raiton comenzó a billar en el brazo derecho del Raikage*zzzZZzz* **"puñalada infernal definitivo mano lanza de un dedo"*logrando esquivar todos los kunais sin ser tocado *** Su ataque se dirigió hacia el 2do clon lo cual logra golpearle fuertemente en el pecho haciéndolo desaparecer.*puff* De pronto el clon restante intento aparecer por la espalda del Raikage pero rápidamente el Raikage lo golpea fuertemente elevándolo al aire logrando aparecer arriba de el dándole un codazo en el estomago haciendo que cayera al suelo de la arena.*boom**puff*

Raikage:"ahora sigues tu"*observa el verdadero Minato pero para sorpresa este logra notar un cambio en el* Minato habia logrando entrar en el modo sabio*

Minato:"Llego la hora, lamento la demora"*observando al Raikage*

Tercer Raikage:(entro en el modo sabio…interesante….espero y me sorprenda con sus habilidades..)

/sector de konoha/

Naruto observaba fijamente a su padre noto que habia entrado en el modo senjutsu.(mi padre es increíble!)*emocionado*

/en la arena/

El Raikage nuevamente comenzó a cargar su armadura del rayo logrando hacer que temblara la arena con su chakra.

Minato:(con el modo sabio podre evitar cualquier ataque suyo debo acabar con esto ahora….)*crea un odama Rasengan* El Raikage nuevamente cargo su Raiton en su brazo dirigiéndose a sus dedos la lanza.

Tercer Raikage:" Te derrotare aquí"*desaparece a una enorme velocidad* Minato no se quedo atrás se lanzo hacia el tercer Raikage*( **con el poder del modo ermitaño mi percepción de peligro es mucho mas veloz y tengo mas alcance de lo que se imagina el Raikage, podre evadir sin problemas su lanza y asi derrotarlo)**

 ***rápidamente ambos ninjas estaban a unos cuantos centímetros la lanza de dedos del Raikage habia cambiado pasando a 1 dedo punzante lo cual Minato en el ultimo segundo evade su ataque mas poderoso logrando golpearlo con el rasengan en el brazo logrando que el tercer Raikage se hiriera el hombro con su lanza de 1 dedo punzante*ZzzZZzz ZZZZZZZ**boom***

 **El Raikage habia logrando caer al suelo herido de su hombro, su armadura del rayo logra desaparecer este intentaba levantarse pero no todo acaba ahí rápidamente Minato aparece por detrás del Raikage colocándole el kunai en el cuello.**

 **Tercer Raikage:(imposible me acorralo en ese modo…no,…fue demasiado veloz…acaso…)"Como lo hiciste"*voz baja***

 **Minato:"Ya te habia marcado desde el inicio de la batalla"*en voz baja***

 **El Raikage rápidamente recuerda cuando Minato le habia tocado la espalda.**

 **Raikage:"Tu marca del jutsu formula…"*impactado*(entonces desde un principio fui subestimado ante el hokage).**

 **El sandaime Raikage habia quedado sorprendido y satisfecho por la pelea no podía creerlo que el habia sido herido por segunda vez y con su mismo jutsu, además que Minato habia podido descifrar el secreto de su cicatriz.**

 **Raikage:"Minato, eres un genio en batalla, e quedado satisfecho en este combate después de todo la inteligencia supera la fuerza….. has ganado la batalla, yo me rindo,"*cubriéndose la herida de su hombro que comenzaba a sangrar***

 **El sensor rápidamente felicita al hokage de la aldea de la hoja por haber aguantado 9minutos con 17 segundos en la arena ante el Raikage.**

 **El publico exclamaba al poderoso hokage de la aldea de la hoja incluso los kages que estaban observando notaron que Minato no era cualquier ninja común.**

 ***algunos ninjas de la nube lograron llegar por el Raikage lo cual lo llevaron con sus médicos para que le sanaran el hombro herido*.**

 **SENSOR:"TOMAREMOS UNA PAUSA DE 15MINUTOS PARA QUE DESCANSEN"/MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR/**

 **/mientras tanto en el oasis/**

 **Jiraiya junto con el anbu aun estaban observando a los hermanos oro y plata que permanecían en el oasis sentados en unas piedras.**

 **De pronto el anbu logra hacer un pequeño ruido logrando llamar la atención de los dos Akatsuki.**

 **Kinkaku:*risa*"Vaya, hermano, parece que no nos encontramos solos en este lugar…"*sonrisa***

 **Jiraiya rápidamente toma el hombro del anbu y lo agacha y le ase una señal con el dedo que se mantuviera en silencio.**

 **Jiraiya:"(esto es malo, estoy seguro que ya se percataron…)*pasaron unos cuantos segundos y jiraiya decide asomarse***

 **Jiraiya con mucha cautela alzo su mirada hacia el oasis pero para sorpresa ya no se encontraban ahí los dos ninjas criminales.**

 **Ginkaku:"Vaya, hermano mira a quien tenemos aquí"*risa***

 **Rápidamente el anbu junto con jiraiya voltean y a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraban los dos hermanos oro y plata.**

 **Anbu:(que enorme velocidad, se siente una gran presión de chakra en esos dos sujetos porque!)*impactado***

 **Jiraiya en tono bajo le dice al anbu que retroceda lo cual este rápidamente utiliza unos sellos de mano:"Estilo de Fuego Llamas Ardientes" Lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de fuego hacia los dos ninjas oro y plata que lograron esquivar demasiado fácil.**

 **Kinkaku:"al parecer tenemos a un sapo y un gusano perdido en el desierto, "*mirando a jiraiya y al anbu***

 **Ginkaku:"quien se cree para atacarnos de esa manera, no lo perdonare, hizo algo estúpido, además si lo asesinamos habrá un sannin menos de la aldea de konoha"*risa***

 **Jiraiya rápidamente se junta con el anbu.(saben que soy un sannin de la hoja..y aun asi están confiados de su poder…)**

 **Anbu:"Jiraiya-san, que es lo que aremos "*listo para atacar a los dos miembros de Akatsuki***

 **Jiraiya observaba nuevamente a los dos hermanos oro y plata conocía muchos relatos de ellos pero en verdad no conocía todo su poder pero este no se rendiría tan fácil.**

 **Jiraiya:"Se nota que no saben con quien están tratando, creo que debo presentarme ante ustedes".*levanto la pierna izquierda y dio 3 saltos ala derecha alzando su mano izquierda y enfrente con la derecha, moviendo su cabello blanco "Soy el ninja ermitaño Jiraiya el galante"!*sonriendo***

 **Kinkaku:"que horrible presentación pero no bastara para derrotarnos"*prepara su arma***

 **Jiraiya:"Los dos serán derrotados"*mirada seria***

 **Kinkaku:*risa*"Eres un viejo inútil, vas a morir sannin de konoha, en este mismo lugar junto con ese compañero tuyo que tienes alado*señalo al anbu*.**

 **Jiraiya:"Aunque yo muera, tendrán que enfrentar aun mis compañeros de la hoja con la voluntad del fuego, podrán acabar conmigo, pero konoha seguirá ahí y los derrotaran.**

 **Rápidamente el anbu logra perder control y se lanza hacia los hermanos oro y plata lo cual ellos solamente sonrieron.**

 **Anbu:"Ustedes no acabaran con nosotros, Por Konoha!"*saca una espada que tenia intentado atacar a Kinkaku pero este rápidamente lo contra ataca con un abanico logrando frenar su ataque pero para sorpresa del anbu Kinkaku saca una cuerda dorada lo cual la envuelve en su puño y logra golpear fuertemente en la cara al anbu logrando derribarlo en la arena*bam***

 **Jiraiya solo observaba como atacaban a su compañero de la hoja pero además este también miro esas armas ninjas que llevaba consigo Kinkaku.**

 **El anbu logra levantarse tocándose la cara.(que extraño ese golpe fue muy caliente)**

 **Jiraiya observo a Ginkaku y este poseía una espada de siete estrellas y una calabaza extraña.**

 **Anbu:"tu golpe fue muy caliente, pero no es nada para los ninjas de konoha!"*extrañado***

 **Kinkaku de pronto dice:"EXTRAE SOGA DE LA VERDAD"**

 **El anbu habia quedado paralizado logrando este escupir un aura azul de su boca.**

 **Kinkaku:" Mi soga extrae la palabra mas usada a quien toca"*riéndose***

 **Rápidamente Ginkaku se lanza con su espada de siete estrellas logrando tocar la palabra de la boca haciendo que la palabra apareciera en su espada[KONOHA], este solamente sonrió y dijo:"absórbelo calabaza carmesí.**

 **Jiraiya quedo impactado por lo que sucedía.(el anbu quedo maldecido). Rápidamente Kinkaku utiliza el abanico:"Manto de llamas"*salió una poderosa ráfaga de fuego del abanico logrando hacer que el anbu utilizara el jutsu muro de agua logrando protegerse del ataque.**

 **Anbu:"Soy un anbu de konoha no caeré tan fácil ninjas de la nube!"*De pronto el ninja anbu comenzó a ser absorbido por la calabaza carmesí asta desaparecer por completo***

 **Jiraiya: ya veo ese es su poder de ambos…posen las armas del creador del mundo Rikudo Sennin, esas armas las robaron de Kumogakure y ahora las tienen en su poder.(debo destruir esas armas, no puedo morir aquí, con esos dos ninjas vagando por aquí podrán en peligro a todos).**

 **Jiraiya dio unos cuantos pasos y observo a los dos ninjas "esta será mi ultima batalla"!**

 **Los dos hermanos se dirigieron con velocidad a atacar a jiraiya, rápidamente Kinkaku fue el primero en comenzar el ataque con el abanico, "Ráfaga de Viento"!*rápidamente lanza unas potentes ondas de viento con un simple movimiento que hizo con el bashosen(abanico), jiraiya rápidamente dio unos grandes saltos para poder esquivar dicho ataque.**

 **De pronto para sorpresa de este Ginkaku habia logrando también saltar empuñando su legendaria espada lo cual logra herir el hombro de jiraiya.*risa* En ese instante rápidamente jiraiya utiliza unos sellos de mano rápida "Jutsu de melena De León Salvaje" logrando hacer que su cabello blanco lograra derribar a Ginkaku en la arena*boom* Cayo fuertemente.**

 **Jiraiya logra aterrizar del aire logrando tocarse el hombro.**

 **Jiraiya:(me descuide no pude ver cuando Ginkaku salto, y esta herida es algo molesta)**

 **De pronto Kinkaku logra lanzarle la soga dorada a jiraiya lo cual este rápidamente se percata logrando dar una pirueta de espaldas evitando el contacto de la soga, nuevamente Kinkaku toma la soga y la alza sobre su cabeza dándole vueltas logrando hacer que girara fuertemente y comenzó a correr y nuevamente a lanzársela a jiraiya lo cual este volvía a esquivarlas.**

 **Jiraiya:(si esa cadena me toca estoy muerto!)"Jutsu Bala de aceite de sapo" Rápidamente sale disparada por su boca en forma de una gran masa, logrando tocar a Kinkaku con el aceite haciéndolo que quedara todo cubierto haciéndolo difícil de moverse.**

 **Kinkaku:(maldición, me atrapo)*mirada asesina a jiraiya***

 **Jiraiya rápidamente aprovecha el instante para poder atacar físicamente a Kinkaku logrando darle una serie de golpes a una gran velocidad.*boom**bam***

 **Ginkaku que aun se encontraba tirado en la arena habia logrando ponerse ya de pie y estando molesto por lo que le habia pasado. "me las vas a pagar"!*nuevamente se dirige a jiraiya***

 **Jiraiya rápidamente logra derribarle las herramientas ninjas lo cual al momento que Kinkaku las soltó este aprovecho para utilizar su jutsu:"Pantano del inframundo"*rápidamente se crea un área lodoso en el lugar logrando combinarse con la arena haciéndola que esta se tragara todo lo que estuviera ahí. Rápidamente las armas ninjas fueron hundidas, y Kinkaku también comenzó a hundirse rápidamente.**

 **Kinkaku:(demonios a este paso me hundiré desgraciado infeliz!)*molesto***

 **De pronto Ginkaku se lanza sobre jiraiya y este logra defenderse poniendo sus brazos cruzados resistiendo ala espada de Ginkaku. Gracias a su armadura habia logrado salir ileso de ese ataque que pudo haber sido un poco mas peligroso.**

 **Jiraiya rápidamente logra empujar a Ginkaku haciendo que este se descuidara "Doble Rasengan"*logrando realizar dos rasengan en cada mano impactando fuertemente a Ginkaku que salió volando cayendo en la palmera del oasis *booom**soltó la calabaza***

 **De pronto del pantano comenzó a salir un manto de chakra rojo oscuro como el del kyubi dejando sorprendido a jiraiya.**

 **Jiraiya:"(ese chakra es del kyubi!)*impactado***

 **A una increíble velocidad se lanzo sobre jiraiya Kinkaku, intercambiaron unos rápidos ataques de taijutsu. Un enemigo formidable para jiraiya de eso no le entraba la menor duda. La velocidad , agilidad y la fuerza eran mucho mas superiores que los de jiraiya ahora que habia activado el chakra demoniaco del kyubi.**

 **El sannin aprovecho para realizar mas golpes a Kinkaku para poder crear una apertura en su defensa pero era inútil, Kinkaku paraba cada uno de sus ataques, en uno de esos Kinkaku se lanza ferozmente logrando destruir una de las rocas ya que jiraiya logro a tiempo retroceder saltando hacia atrás.**

 ***en ese instante aparece Ginkaku dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara logrando lanzarlo al oasis cayendo en el agua*/splash/**

 **Rápidamente jiraiya se para en el agua logrando flotar y observar a sus dos rivales.*comenzó a sangrar del labio*este rápidamente se limpia y se pone en modo defensivo**

 **Jiraiya:(también Ginkaku posse el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas entonces también es cierto eso que lo intentaron capturar pero fracasaron…los gemelos ganaron demasiada fuerza y velocidad, sus ataques son mas letales….estaré en problemas si no los derroto…).Para sorpresa de jiraiya Kinkaku habia logrando rescatar el Bashosen(abanico) lo cual logra moverle hacia el agua logrando crear una corriente eléctrica que se dirigió rápidamente a jiraiya logrando impactarle por completo.**

" **aaaghhhh"!*quejándose del dolor***

 **En ese momento Kinkaku le pasa el abanico a su hermano y este cubierto del manto de chakra del kyubi se lanza hacia un debilitado jiraiya lo cual este rápidamente se envuelve en su cabello "Aguja Jizo"!**

 **Jiraiya:(con esto se dañara a si mismo, mi cabello se a endurecido y posse un numero sin fin de agujas afilidadas, la dureza es tan grande como el acero)!*suspirando***

 **Kinkaku logra golpear el cabello de jiraiya y este comienza a sangrar a causa de la agujas.**

 **Jiraiya aprovecho el momento en el que Kinkaku resulto herido y lanza su siguiente jutsu:"agujas infierno" Las agujas endurecidas salían lanzadas hacia Kinkaku logrando dañar el pecho pies y hombros haciéndolo que cayera a la arena*boom***

 **Jiraiya logra deshacer su jutsu logrando observar a Kinkaku que el chakra del kyubi le habia sanado las heridas. Este se molesto logrando crear "Gran Bola Rasengan" Logrando impactarle fuertemente estrellándolo a unas palmeras*booom***

 **Ginkaku nuevamente se levanta de su recién ataque y se presenta nuevamente "no podrás derrotarnos, ya te lo hemos dicho que no?*aparece un clon de jiraiya lo cual ataca Ginkaku ferozmente con taijutsu y este solo se burla del clon.**

 **Ginkaku logra acabar con el clon de jiraiya con su espada pero para sorpresa de este, jiraiya ya habia logrando entrar en el modo sabio logrando invocara los dos sapos sabios.**

 **Shima:"otra vez, me encontraba cocinando"* molesta hacia jiraiya***

 **Fukasaku:"que hay jiraiya, que sucede""NO BAJES LA GUARDIA *RISA MALEFICA**impactado al ver a un ninja con una enorme espada aparece detrás de ellos logrando cortarle el brazo izquierdo a jiraiya***

 **Rápidamente el sapo verde anciano lanza una poderosa ráfaga de agua logrando alejar al ninja con la espada derribándolo en las piedras afuera del oasis.**

 **Jiraiya rápidamente se desplaza por el agua, el brazo izquierdo de jiraiya habia sido cortado dejando caer demasiada sangre al agua del oasis.**

 **Los dos sapos sabios quedaron impactados ante la situación que se encontraba jiraiya.**

 **Shima:"Chico tu brazo izquierdo se ha ido"*impactada***

 **Fukasaku:"esta situación es diferente a la anterior"!*serio***

 **Jiraiya:"ataquémoslo con el senpo Goemon!"*rápidamente jiraiya un ninjutsu de combinación del elemento viento de Fukasaku, el elemento fuego de Shima y una gran cantidad de aceite de jiraiya donde la unión forma una poderosa ola destructora de aceite hirviendo que posee demasiada temperatura, comenzó a evaporar el agua que pasaba dirigiéndose hacia Ginkaku pero este aun poseía el bashosen lo cual rápidamente lo gira produciendo una ráfaga de viento que se convierte en tornado logrando absorber el jutsu ahí logrando estallar*booom***

 **Enseguida aparece Kinkaku dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara a jiraiya, este logra escupir sangre cayendo a la arena en seco. Jiraiya intento ponerse de pie pero era inútil su cuerpo ya no le respondía. Habia gastado demasiado chakra y al parecer la invocación fue un desperdicio.**

 **/mientras tanto en la piedra hakgun/**

 **Tobi:"Ya tardaron demasiado…"**

 **¿1?:"es verdad…crees que estén en problemas…"**

 **¿2?"son demasiado fuertes no creo…"**

 **Tobi:"oye tu*señalado 2* dirígete a la aldea de la arena ahí espéranos".*óbito y 1 se tele transportan hacia el oasis***

 **/mientras tanto afuera de la arena/**

 **Naruto se encontraba afuera de la arena en el exterior del desierto para sorpresa de el sintió una presencia detrás de el y ese era el enemigo que esta esperando para combatir.**

 **Naruto mirada seria:"Kisame.."**

 **Kisame:"te e estado observando y vi que saliste de aquel lugar".*observando el alrededor***

 **Kisame:"mientras los demás festejan tu y yo podemos tener un buen combate".*no muy lejos de ellos se encontraba Shion que se percato que Kisame se encontraba con naruto lo cual ella rápidamente fue en busca de ayuda ya que su visión decía que Kisame le atravesaría la espada.**

 **Naruto:"que esperas…estoy esperando a que me ataques…"*desafiándolo***

 **Kisame se lanzo con su espada dispuesto a acabar con naruto lo cual naruto saca un kunai y comienzan a tener un combate de armas de filo/clash/clash/clash/**

 **Shion iba a toda deprisa corriendo asta chocar con un ninja de la neblina.**

 **Mangetsu:"oye tu disculpa as visto a Kisame"?*preocupado ya que sabe que es bueno para meterse en problemas***

 **Shion:"si esta peleando contra naruto afuera en el desierto"*muy preocupada***

 **Mangetsu rápidamente activa un sello de manos logrando lanzar agua y desplazarse en ella sorprendiendo a Shion.**

 **Kisame:"será tu fin *sellos de mano*"Jutsu elemento agua Misil de Tiburón"**

 **Naruto:"al recibir tu ataque podre atacarte sin problemas estas advertido"*teniendo aun el kunai en la mano***

 **Kisame logra lanzar el gigante tiburón de agua dirigiéndose hacia naruto pero rápidamente se escucha:"GRAN BALA DE DRAGON"*booom*choca con el jutsu de Kisame dejando caer bastante agua alrededor***

 ***ambos ninjas voltean y se trataba de Mangetsu* Mangetsu rápidamente utiliza otro sello de mano lo cual la samehada logra desaparecer de Kisame regresando hacia mangetsu.**

 **Kisame al verlo se logra asustar un poco.**

 **Naruto:(ese ninja es fuerte, logro quitarle la arma a Kisame y este lo ve con mucho respeto y miedo).**

 **Mangetsu:"Kisame regresa al sector ahora mismo"*mirada seria***

 **Kisame comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el sector de la arena.**

 **Mangetsu:"Lo siento naruto, espero poder enfrentarme a ti muy pronto…"*se retira***

 **Shion logra esconderse bien y ve cuando Kisame y mangetsu se van al sector de la neblina mientras naruto se dirigió hacia la de la hoja/**

 **/frontera del país del viento/**

 ***cae un kunai jutsu formula***

 **Boruto:"Sensei, crees que estén bien"*preocupado***

 **Sasuke:"e recuperado el poder de mi ojo izquierdo me tele transportare donde ciento una gran cantidad e chakra no muy lejos de aquí"*activa rinnegan**ambos ninjas desaparecen***

 **/en el oasis/**

 **Kinkaku y Ginkaku ahora estaban a unos cuantos pasos del caído jiraiya el sannin de la hoja.**

 **Shima:"jiraiya escapa"!*preocupada***

 **Fukasaku:(jamás creí que esto le pasaría al chico, esta muy grave, ya perdió demasiada sangre y eso le esta haciendo debilitarse cada segunda mas….)**

 **Jiraiya logra voltearse y observa a los dos ninjas de Akatsuki no muy lejos de el. Comenzó a verlos borrosos.**

 **Kinkaku:" asta aquí llegaste, tienes algo que decir antes de aniquilarte"*sonrisa***

 **Jiraiya:(naruto….cuida de konoha….)*sabia que eran sus últimos segundos con vida***

 **Ginkaku tomo su espada de 7 estrellas y de pronto un ninja logra intervenir con su Katana repelando el ataque.**

 **Kinkaku no presencio la aparición de ese ninja lo cual rápidamente este con su manto de chakra se dirigió a atacarle pero de pronto fue golpeado en el estomago logrando salir volando de lo que quedaba del oasis.*boooom***

 **Boruto:"ese es mi rasengan"*sonriendo***

 **Sasuke de pronto le agrego chidori a su espada logrando hacer que Ginkaku retrocediera bastante de ellos.**

 ***en ese momento óbito apareció con el otro compañero de Akatsuki***

 **Óbito:"al parecer hay una pelea".*se apresuraron ambos***

 **Jiraiya:"gracias…."*suspirando***

 **Shima:"lo han salvado se lo agradecemos…"*aliviada ya que jiraiya sobrevivió***

 **Fukasaku:"gracias por salvarle la vida, nosotros no podíamos hacer nada".**

 **Sasuke F:(ese es el maestro de naruto….se encuentra en un mal estado a causa de estos dos miembros de Akatsuki…)**

 **Boruto se coloca a lado de sasuke y se sorprende al ver a ese sujeto que acababa de salvar junto con sasuke se trataba del maestro de su padre.**

 **Rápidamente sasuke observa a los dos ninjas logrando reconocerlos se trataban de dos ninjas criminales de la nube.**

 **Jiraiya comenzó a suspirar estaba agotado no podía creer que los dos ninjas de la nube lo hubieran puesto en ese estado tan mal.**

 **Jiraiya:"ustedes…tengan cuidado…son..Ginkaku, y Kinkaku de la nube, posen armas legendarias muy peligrosos además del chakra del kyubi…"*suspirando***

 ***de pronto a cierta distancia dos ninjas logran atacar al trió de ninjas con shurikens y kunais. Rápidamente los ninjas de konoha lograron observar el ataque, jiraiya logra saltar con mucho esfuerzo hacia atrás mientras que Boruto y sasuke se quedaron quietos, sasuke rápidamente alza su mano y los kunais y shurikens cae al suelo sin ser tocados por las armas.**

 **Jiraiya:(como hizo eso!)*sorprendido***

 **De pronto aparece enfrente de el Ginkaku con su espada y manto del kyubi intentando atacarle directamente enfrente pero sasuke rápidamente lanza su Katana al aire lo cual con la habilidad de su ojo logra cambiar de posición apareciendo por arriba creando un chidori y e impactárselo a Ginkaku logrando causar una explosión*boom***

 **Tobi junto con el otro miembro de Akatsuki se asombraron ante la velocidad de ese ninja lo cual ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Kinkaku lo cual este logra recuperarse después del ataque recibido por el otro ninja.**

 **Los 3 miembros de Akatsuki observaron lo que paso, el polvadero de la arena se quito dejando ver a un Ginkaku herido del hombro sin el manto del kyubi en el suelo mientras sasuke y su compañero estaban enfrente de el.**

 **Jiraiya:(aparecieron otros dos ninjas de Akatsuki otros dos desconocidos, ese ninja detiene sus ataques, pero además de eso…Ginkaku su chakra desapareció…)"increíble…." Los sapos del monte Myoboku se sorprendieron ante lo que recién vieron pero lamentablemente jiraiya logra caer en la arena.*puff* desaparecieron los dos sapos sabios, la herida de su brazo fue demasiado , la sangre aun no se detenía, incluso comenzó a manchar toda su vestimenta.**

 **Sasuke F:"Cuida al ninja que esta atrás…yo me encargo de esos 3" le dijo a su compañero*tomo su Katana agregándole elemento del rayo*ZZZZzzzzzzZZZZzzzz*(óbito de nuevo…) Logra asesinar a Ginkaku en ese instante.**

 **Tobi:(ya veo el ninja caído es jiraiya el sannin de la hoja, pero esos dos ninjas quienes son?")**

 **1?:(mataron a Ginkaku)*sorprendido***

 **El manto rojo del kyubi comenzó a brotar sobre Kinkaku.**

 **Kinkaku:"Maldito, como te atreviste"!*furioso**entro en fase 2 de la transformación del kyubi***

 **Sasuke:(posee el chakra del zorro de las 9 colas…ya veo…)**

 **Kinkaku:"desgraciado, infeliz , mataste a Ginkaku!"***

 **Rápidamente Tobi y su compañero restante se alejan de Kinkaku.**

 **Tobi:"en ese estado el puede ser demasiado peligroso…"**

 **1?: si ya lo note…*algo nervioso***

 **Rápidamente Kinkaku comenzó a cargar una enorme bijudama para lanzársela al asesino de su hermano pero sasuke rápidamente utiliza unos sellos de mano rápidamente logrando gritar:"CHIBAKU TENSEI" rápidamente la arena comenzó a moverse en todo el lugar a causa del chakra de ambos usuarios. De pronto algunas piedras comenzaron a juntarse y dirigirse hacia Kinkaku lo cual este quedo atrapado en el cielo a causa de ese jutsu.**

 **Tobi:(imposible ese jutsu solo lo podía realizar madara….y nagato..!")*impactado***

 **1?: yo me encargo de ese ninja!*se lanza rápidamente a atacar al ninja con capucha***

 **1?:"Toma esto, Ráfaga de vendavales Furiosos"!*unas ráfagas de aire junto con arena se dirigieron hacia sasuke lo cual este le perjudicaba por su vista* El Akatsuki aprovecho el terreno a su favor con un enemigo que no podía verle y comenzó a lanzarle cuchillas con chakra, Boruto se percato de las armas lo cual este logra lanzar un kunai, sasuke muy apenas reacciona y cambia de posición, las cuchillas se dirigieron a otra dirección, las ráfagas fueron tan fuertes que crearon un tornado de arena alrededor, sasuke rápidamente activa el poder del Susano logrando deshacer del tornado del enemigo.**

 **Tobi:(maldición, es un uchiha, y posse un Susano muy superior!)*impactado***

 **1?:"Imposible, aun no he acabado contigo"!*furioso* De pronto este lanzo otra ráfaga de vendavales furiosos creando un tornado aun mas grande de lo que ya estaba, sasuke se percata que ese crio era el ninja que habia enfrentado en el pasado, era fushin. Rápidamente el poder del Susano choca con sus espadas al tornado frenándolo, logrando sasuke saltar dentro del tornado dirigiéndose directamente hacia fushin lo cual este se sorprendió, de pronto lo derrota con su chidori logrando debilitarlo completamente y cayendo al suelo.**

 **Tobi quedo sorprendido no podía creer lo que habia visto 3 Akatsuki derrotados.**

 **Tobi se aproximo cerca de sasuke lo cual este rápidamente le dice:"quien eres tu…"*tono fuerte* De pronto sasuke utiliza las llamas del amaterasu para quemar a Tobi lo cual este se sorprendió y comenzó a quemarse.**

 **Las llamas negras comenzaron a consumirlo todo pero de repente óbito habia desaparecido dejando las llamas negras en su lugar lo cual rápidamente sasuke las quita de ahí y Tobi nuevamente aparece.**

 **Tobi logra rápidamente utilizar unas señas de mano lo cual aparecen unas cadenas de chakra que se dirigían hacia sasuke pero este rápidamente con el poder del Susano las destruye*boom***

 **Tobi se sorprendió ante la velocidad de reacción de aquel ninja. Sasuke desactiva su Susano.**

 **Tobi:"*señalando al uchiha* Me las pagaras tenlo por seguro!*tono amenazador*Toma esto! Jutsu Katon, Housenka no jutsu(llamas del fénix)*una poderosa ráfaga de llamas se dirigió hacia sasuke pero este rápidamente absorbió el jutsu con mucha facilidad.**

 **Tobi quedo sorprendido al ver que su enemigo habia desaparecido su ataque."No me dejas alternativa"!"Estilo de madera"! De pronto Tobi logra invocar un árbol lo cual este sus raíces comenzaron a dirigirse hacia sasuke pero este con su chidori las destruía con suma facilidad. Boruto también logra destruirlas y defiende bien al caído jiraiya. Las raíces todavía intentaban atrapar a sasuke pero este grita:"Chidori ragan!"*destruyéndolas completamente* Sasuke rápidamente le lanza varios ataques de bolas de fuego, óbito fácilmente lograba esquivar los ataques que lo atravesaban gracias a la habilidad de su ojo.**

 ***de pronto Boruto comenzó a realizar un rasengan mas grande lo cual lo lanza* Sasuke ya se habia percatado lo cual este le lanza una descarga de relámpago pero fácilmente Tobi lo esquivo pero de pronto**booom***

 **Tobi logro caer de rodillas en la arena.**

 **Boruto:"(mi rasengan dio en el blanco…)*mirada emocionada***

 **Tobi:"desgraciado"!(su jutsu me logro lastimar imposible…)*de pronto aparece el ninja enfrente de el lo cual rápidamente Tobi reacciona*"ni creas que me derrotaras"!*le lanza una estaca de madera logrando clavársela en el estomago, pero para sorpresa era un clon logrando desaparecer por completo a excepción de la espada la Katana ya que era la verdadera, en ese instante sasuke cargo su chidori al máximo logrando utilizar la habilidad de su ojo para intercambiar de lugar con la Katana, logrando asi aparecer en cuestión de segundos enfrente de Tobi y logrando impactarle el jutsu cargado.*booom***

 **Tobi:"maldito….aggggggggg"!*agonizando* Rápidamente el chidori logra penetrar en todo el cuerpo de Tobi lo cual quedo demasiado herido. Sasuke rápidamente ataca a Tobi herido:"estilo infernal control de llamas pero óbito logra reaccionar a tiempo y esquiva las poderosas llamas de sasuke.**

 **Tobi a pesar que ya estaba derrotado nuevamente intenta atacar al uchiha desconocido.**

 **Tobi:"Maldición, Jutsu bola de fuego"!*las llamas nuevamente se dirigieron a sasuke pero este rápidamente utilizo unos sellos de mano logrando crear un muro de agua grande protegiéndose del ataque* Óbito logra caer de cansancio al suelo.**

 **Sasuke del F:"Óbito esto ya se termino…ríndete"!*observando al uchiha caído***

 **Óbito:"sabes mi identidad, eres astuto…"!*sasuke rápidamente se le acerca y le destruye la mascara**crack***

 **Óbito:"maldición"*frunció la ceja* Sasuke se acerco mas a óbito:"no iras a ninguna parte, estas acabado"*tono serio***

 **Óbito rápidamente se preparo para escapar, pero de pronto su chakra estaba cortado.**

 **Sasuke del F habia logrando absorber el poco chakra que le quedaba para el, "tus jutsus no funcionaran conmigo".**

 **Óbito:"quien eres tu…"!*exhausto***

 **Sasuke del F:"Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha"!**

Óbito:"imposible, el hijo menor de Fugaku"*tartamudeo* Sasuke rápidamente utiliza la Katana con chidori para darle muerte a óbito lo cual lo consigue**el chakra restante de óbito se dirigía hacia cierta persona en ese momento*"amaterasu quemando el cuerpo junto con el otro que se llamaba Ginkaku* Activo nuevamente el Susano y con una flecha logra disparar a la pequeña luna que se habia formado a causa del chibaku donde estaba atrapado Kinkaku lo cual el jutsu se deshace pero cae un Kinkaku sin chakra y inconsciente lo cual rápidamente sasuke absorbe sus ultimas reservas de chakra y lo elimina.

 **De pronto se acerco hacia donde estaba fushin lo cual este decidió no matarlo pero si dejarlo atrapado lo cual lo encerró en un jutsu barrera.**

 **Sasuke rápidamente se dirigió hacia Boruto donde este ya le habia pasado chakra del zorro logrando que una manta de chakra rojo cubriera a jiraiya.**

 **Sasuke:"esperemos a que despierte…"*le dijo a Boruto***

 **/mientras tanto en el torneo mundial ninja/**

/sector de kage/

Los 5 grandes kages ya se habían vuelto a reunir lo cual estaban sorprendidos por la batalla que dieron.

Kazekage:"No cabe duda que su batalla de velocidad fue increíble"*mirándolos al Raikage y al hokage*

Mizukage:"ambos pelearon bien, ahora debemos continuar con el torneo, felicidades hokage".*le sonrió*

El Tsuchikage no dijo nada al parecer no quería dar sus opiniones ante esos grandes guerreros.

El tercer Raikage se aproximo a Minato y le extendió la mano:"fue un buen combate hokage"*Minato también le da la mano y le dice que deben continuar con el torneo.

El kazekage rápidamente le da la señal al sensor lo cual este rápidamente se lanza hacia la arena.

/arena de combate/

SENSOR: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DESPUES DEL GRAN COMBATE KAGE, CONTINUEMOS CON LA ULTIMA BATALLA DEL BLOQUE 4! SE TRATARA DE UNA PELEA DIFICIL, TEMARI DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA VS SHIKAMARU DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA PORFAVOR SHIOBIS ENTREN A LA ARENA*GRITO FUERTEMENTE*

/sector de konoha/

Shikamaru:"vaya, llego el momento, además de que debo de combatir con ella de nuevo"*suspiro*

Neji:"andando shikamaru tu puedes, el hokage gano por nosotros ahora debes hacerlo tu también".*mirada seria*

Asuma:"andando chico tu puedes"!*dándole animo*

Mientras tanto naruto se dirigió a la carpa de los heridos donde ahí encontró a sakura atendiendo a hinata.

Naruto:"sakura como sigue hinata"?*mirado a hinata en la camilla*

Sakura:"ya esta estable naruto creo que pronto va a despertar no te preocupes ve a ver las peleas yo te aviso cuando despierte"*naruto se retira*

/sector de la arena/

Kankuro:"hermana es tu turno"*sonriéndole*

Sasori:"debes tener cuidado con ese ninja ya te has enfrentado a el asi que adelante"

Temari le movió la cabeza y entro en la arena de combate.

/sector de kage/

Tsuchikage:"un ninja de la arena y uno de la hoja"*mirándolos desde arriba*

Mizukage:" esta equilibrado esta pelea, el ganador puede ser cualquiera de los dos estrategas"*respondió con mucha sinceridad*

Raikage y el hokage ambos permanecieron observando solamente.

De pronto un ninja anbu de la neblina aparece con el mizukage.

Mangetsu:"lamento interrumpirlos pero debo entregarle esto al mizukage"*era un pergamino donde mangetsu escribió lo ocurrido* Este rápidamente se lo entrega y regresa a su sector lo cual el mizukage al leerlo se enoja bastante logrando invocar un clon que se dirigió al sector de la neblina. Los demás kages se quedaron algo confusos pero decidieron no prestarle atención.

Kazekage:(temari es tu turno demuestra que eres digna de ser la hija del kazekage…)

/en la arena/

Shikamaru:(vaya, llego mas rápido que yo, se nota que quiere la revancha del examen chunin, esto va mal en peor).

Temari estaba esperando a shikamaru para el combate. Llevaba consigo su abanico.

Temari:(seguro que shikamaru ya tiene una estrategia para atacarme, es un gran analista, y analiza cualquier tipo de movimiento que haga y aun asi consigue el mismo objetivo, lo mejor seria que debería atacarle en diferentes puntos, asi lo podre confundir y atacarle)*mirada determinada*

Shikamaru llega ala arena. No se miraba con muchas ganas de pelear contra temari.

Shikamaru:(temari tiene la ventaja de usar su abanico a voluntad, asi que debo deshacerme del abanico)*pensó el genio perezoso*

/sector de la neblina/

*aparece el mizukage en el sector*

Los participantes quedaron nerviosos con su presencia. Yagura se dirige hacia Kisame.

Yagura:"eres un idiota Kisame, que te dije"*mirándolo fríamente*

Kisame se encontraba sentado atrapado con un jutsu que no podía moverse. Yagura deshace el jutsu y le dice:"QUE SEA EL ULTIMO PROBLEMA QUE CAUSES O ME VERAS OBLIGADO A TOMAR MEDIDAS DRASTICAS, SI QUEIRES DERROTARLO EN LA ARENA SOLAMENTE"*DESAPARECE EL CLON**PUFF*

/en la arena/

 **SENSOR:"ULTIMA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 4 TEMARI VS SHIKAMARU, SIN MAS QUE DECIR QUE LA ULTIMA PELEA COMIENZE!**

Temari rápidamente utiliza el abanico comenzando agitarlo fuertemente logrando lanzar ráfagas de aire lo cual rápidamente shikamaru comenzó a saltarlas para evitar un daño.

Shikamaru en ese momento comenzó a lanzarle varios kunais con sellos explosivos lo cual la kunoichi rápidamente logra gritar:"Guadaña del viento"! lo cual se creo una tormenta de viento mas grande que las ultimas ráfagas lo cual desvió los kunais bombas logrando explotar en otras áreas de la arena*boom**boom*booom**boom*. No podía ser mas complicado para el Nara, ese abanico repelaría todos sus ataques su única oportunidad seria tenerla bajo control con su jutsu de posesión de sombra pero ella ya sabia que lo intentaría y aria todo lo posible para que la sombra no la tocara.

Shikamaru rápidamente utiliza el jutsu posesión de sombras y hizo que su sombrara se dirigiera hacia temari pero ella ya sabia lo que intentaría hacer lo cual solamente evadía dicha sombra.

Lo que temari no contaba era que al momento que salto para evadir esa sombra shikamaru le habia arrojado unos papeles bombas rápidamente que se dirigían a ella lo cual solamente se defendió del dicho ataque.

Temari:(demonios, son papeles bomba)*se cubre con su abanico*booom* Rápidamente temari remueve su abanico y le grito a shikamaru:"ese movimiento no estuvo nada mal!"*pero shikamaru ya no estaba ala vista donde lo habia visto* De pronto temari mira arriba y nota a shikamaru que lanza nuevamente2 papeles bomba.

Temari:(otra vez papeles bomba) pero temari logra evadirlos logrando que la cuchilla donde iba el papel bomba lograra caer en la sombra que estaba detrás.

Shikamaru solamente sonrió y le dijo:"Jutsu posesión de cuchilla fase completa". Temari comenzó a verlo con ojos de angustia no podía creerlo.

Shikamaru:"de acuerdo con mi plan, desde el momento que te atrape yo ya e ganado".*poniendo sus manos en su bolsillo.

Temari:(no puedo creerlo me hizo pensar que eran papeles bomba cuando en realidad no lo eran y ahora me atrapo).

Shikamaru rápidamente utiliza el jutsu posesión de sombra. Lo cual rápidamente captura a temari y le acerca hacia el mientras saca un kunai.

Shikamaru:"Lo siento temari pero debo enfrentarme a ese tipo, si tu peleas con el perderás…"*observando al sector de los ninjas de la neblina*

Temari:"entiendo…de..acuerdo…pero…prométeme que estarás bien…"*tono triste*

Shikamaru:"por supuesto"*se rasco la cabeza**se acerco a temari con el kunai*

Temari:"yo me rindo".*el sensor rápidamente detuvo la pelea lo cual rápidamente declara el ganador de la pelea.

 **SENSOR:"EL GANADOR DE LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 4 ES SHIKAMARU NARA DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA. ENSEGUIDA DAREMOS INICIO CON EL BLOQUE 5.*SE RETIRA EL SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 4***

 **El publico comenzó a aplaudir al Nara y gritar de emoción por los combates que lograron presenciar.**

/sector de la neblina/

Kisame observando a shikamaru.

/sector de la hoja/

Neji: bien al parecer shikamaru lo consiguió no esta mal.

Kakashi:"llego mi turno de pelear, y no será nada fácil, será contra a el hijo del tercer Raikage.

Gai:"no te confíes Kakashi yo se que tu podrás derrotarlo".

/sector de kages/

Tsuchikage:"vaya ese chico shikamaru es buen rival para los shinobis es un estratega".

Hokage:"es verdad piensa demasiado a pesar que es algo perezoso"*riéndose*

Kazekage:(temari, que decepción esperaba mas de ti….)

/en la arena/

 **ENTRA EN LA ARENA EL SENSOR ENCARGADO DEL BLOQUE 5**

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON EL BLOQUE 5 PARTICIPANTES KAKASHI VS a PASEN A LA ARENA PORFAVOR.**

 **/** sector de la nube/

Darui:"jefe es su turno"*preocupado*

Yugito:"espero verte en las finales"*sonriéndole*

Fukai:"adelante demuestra de lo que estas hecho"*animándolo*

a "gracias ya verán que lo derrotare enseguida"*desaparece de la vista de ellos*

/sector de konoha/

Kakashi se dirigía para entrar en la arena pero antes de ir apareció cierto individuo.

Kakashi:"sensei…que hace aquí…"*sorprendido*

Minato(clon):"vine a decirte que tu rival no es cualquiera…da lo mejor de ti Kakashi y no te preocupes por el resultado final.

Naruto se encontraba con su madre y Hiruzen nuevamente.

Hiruzen:"como sigue hinata"*observándolo*

Naruto:"ella estará mejor debo apoyar a Kakashi sensei!"*observando la arena.

Kushina:"el ganara ya lo veras"!*emocionada*

Naruto:"peleara contra el hijo del Raikage será muy difícil.

/en la arena/

 **a y Kakashi ya habían entrado en la arena.**

 **SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 5:"DAMAS Y CABALLAEROS DAMOS INICIO CON LA PRIMERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 5 3…..2…1…EMPIEZEN"!**

Rápidamente a activo su armadura de rayo mientras que Kakashi destapo su sharingan observándolo.

Kakashi rápidamente utiliza el chidori y se lanza hacia el hijo del Raikage directamente.

Kakashi:(debo ver un poco su defensa para poder penetrarle el rasengan).*rápidamente el hijo del Raikage le da un puñetazo logrando mandar a volar a Kakashi asiéndolo que se arrastrara por el suelo de la arena.*bam*

El hijo del Raikage toma su distancia y le habla a Kakashi:"tu no podrás derrotarme con un simple sharingan".*mirada a Kakashi que con mucho trabajo comenzó a levantarse.

Kakashi:(ese golpe fue demasiado para mi pecho lo siento entumecido…esto es malo)*suspirando* Debo crear una apertura y atacarle directamente.*crea nuevamente el chidori*

Nuevamente Kakashi se dirige hacia a pero este grita:"erubou"!*intenta golpear a Kakashi con su puño nuevamente*

Kakashi logra evadir el golpe esta vez a tiempo y logra atacar el pecho del hijo del Raikage pero este rápidamente lo toma de los hombros sin soltarlo.

a;"un ataque de empuje con el estilo de rayo para aumentar la fuerza y penetración, a pesar que poseo mi armadura estilo rayo me has tocado".*rápidamente Kakashi aprovecha el momento en el que el hijo del Raikage le toma los dos hombros y utiliza el rasengan en la mano izquierda logrando impactarle directamente haciendo que este se desplazara a unos cuantos metros hacia atrás.

a:" No puedo creerlo!"*Kakashi le lanza dos bombas de humo*

Kakashi:(el rasengan no funciono con el debo ganar tiempo*señas de mano*…)*el hijo del Raikage nota una sombra de Kakashi intentando escapar lo cual desaparece de la vista de Kakashi incluso el sharingan no puede seguirle la velocidad* Este se coloca por detrás de Kakashi logrando sujetar fuertemente a Kakashi, y logrando alzarlo muy fuerte contra el suelo **"RAIGAA BOMU"!*booooom**ZZzzZZZZZZZ* se hizo un enorme cráter en el lugar.**

a:"te lo dije Kakashi, no eres rival para mi…"*mirada al caído Kakashi pero este rápidamente desaparece sorprendiéndolo. Mientras que el verdadero Kakashi aparece junto a un clon mas.

Kakashi:"Jutsu técnica de transmisión de rayo lo cual ambos Kakashi logran dirigirse con un rayo que estaba conectado a ambos, pero el hijo del Raikage no lo permitiría lo cual este rápidamente eriza su capacidad aun mas logrando estrellar a uno de ellos, lo cual golpeo al clon, el verdadero Kakashi habia juntado suficiente chakra para lanzar un poderoso jutsu:"Elemento rayo:"colmillo de rayo" que se dirigió a (a) logrando impactarle"*booom*

Kakashi comenzó a suspirar sabia que la batalla con este ninja no era nada fácil además que era sumamente poderoso y demasiado veloz.

De pronto el hijo del Raikage logra darle un fuerte codazo en el estomago de Kakashi*bam* Kakashi quedo impactado ante la reacción de **ay** ya que este logro golpearlo demasiado fácil ya que este no lo habia notado,*rápidamente el ojo de Kakashi comenzó a cambiar activando el mangekyou sharingan.

a:"toma esto golpe de trueno"!*nuevamente se dirigió a Kakashi con su enorme velocidad para darle el ultimo golpe de gracia.

Kakashi:(estoy acabado…no fui rival para este ninja…)*de pronto recibió chakra de cierto ninja que falleció*

 **/Mente de Kakashi/**

 **¿?:"vaya se nota que estas en problemas…"**

 **Kakashi:"es verdad…"*preocupado***

 **¿?:"toma esto ya que no lo necesitare mas…debo irme"*fin de la visión ***

Pero al momento que quiso impactarle este habia logrado activar un poderoso poder oculto de los uchihas.

El hijo del Raikage logra golpearlo pero el golpe no le afecto ahora a Kakashi al contrario habia logrado despertar la defensa perfecta el Susano.

/sector de los kages/

Minato:"eso es el Susano…"*sorprendido*

Tercer Raikage:"increíble pudo activarlo en un momento como ese"*sorprendido*

Kazekage:(el Susano es una de las mejores defensas de los uchihas pero este solo posse un sharingan como fue capaz de conseguirlo)*sorprendido al igual que el Tsuchikage*

Yagura observaba esa defensa que le pareció genial en ese momento.

/en la arena/

a:"entiendo activaste los poderes oculares del mangekyou sharingan"*mirada seria*/el Susano logra desaparecer pero para sorpresa del rival de la nube Kakashi ahora poseía 2 ojos con el mangekyou sharingan.

Este nuevamente utiliza una gran cantidad de chakra en su puño lo cual se dirigió hacia Kakashi pero habia algo diferente al momento de atacarlo, este lo atravesó, lo cual en ese momento Kakashi aprovecho para lanzarle el raikiri cortador logrando lastimarle el hombro al Raikage. Nuevamente el Raikage intenta darle una patada pero igual lo volvió atravesar quedo impactado. Kakashi esta vez decidió activar el poder del Susano y lanzarle un ataque de shurikens lo cual a logra esquivarlos. El hijo del Raikage se dirigió al Susano y este comenzó a atacarle con varios golpes pero era inútil asta que Kakashi utiliza el chidori en el puño del Susano logrando dirigirse al rival lo cual este eriza su cabello asta su máxima capacidad y grita con todo:" ERUBOU AL MAXIMO" "Puño Chidori" lo cual se causa una gran explosión en todo el lugar de la arena.*booooooom*

El publico quedo sorprendido ante esa increíble pelea no podían creer lo que estaban presenciando.

El humo del lugar comenzó a desaparecer pero para sorpresa de todos ambos peleadores estaban caídos en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos parecía moverse.

El sensor del 5to bloque se dirigió a revisarlos a los dos a ambos y les dio 1 minuto para que uno de los dos reaccionara.

El publico junto con los peleadores no sabrían quien seria el que despertara primero pero para sorpresa ninguno de los dos se levanto lo cual el sensor anuncia la pelea.

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TENEMOS UN DOBLE K.O EN LA PRIMERA PELEA"**

Los anbus del hokage y del Raikage intervinieron para llevarse a sus ninjas a sus respectivos lugares donde los atenderían.

/sector de los kages/

Tercer Raikage:(ay, buen trabajo hijo, pero al parecer te confiaste demasiado…)

Minato:(Kakashi, espero que te encuentres bien, aunque estoy sorprendido de tu pelea recién…)*suspirando*

/sector de konoha/

Rápidamente Gai logra quitarle a Kakashi y este rápidamente lo carga llevándolo a la camilla donde estaban los ninjas médicos.

Gai:"fue un gran combate rival mío, por favor no te mueras"!*haciendo gestos extraños lo cual todos se le quedaban viendo extraño".

 **SENSOR:"LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA ENTRE EL PARTICPANTE CHOJURO VS FUKAI"!**

 **/s** ector de la neblina/

Chojuro:"llego mi turno…"*algo nervioso*

Zabuza:"no pierdas mocoso"*mirándolo con seriedad*

Mangetsu:"Chojuro da lo mejor tu puedes derrotarle al jinchuriki…"*mirada de determinación*

/sector de los kages/

Kazekage:"sigue una pelea del jinchuriki del ocho colas contra un ninja espadachín de la neblina…"*gota estilo anime*

Tsuchikage:"Sera un gran pelea no lo crees mizukage"*sonriéndole*

Mizukage:" Sin ofender al tercer Raikage, chojuro le ganara fácilmente…"*el tercer Raikage se molesto con ese comentario* Rápidamente minato trato de calmar las cosas un poco*

/en la arena/

/sector de la nube/

Darui:"el jefe perdió que pena,"*rascándose la cabeza*

Fukai:"no te preocupes Darui yo lo derrotare"*emocionado*

Yugito:"espero que no pierdas Fukai quiero verte en las finales"*sonriéndole* Fukai se retira a la arena*

Logran entrar en la arena chojuro y Fukai.

 **SENSOR:"EMPIEZA LA SEGUNDA BATALLA DEL BLOQUE 5, 3…..2….1….EMPIEZEN"!**

 **Fukai poseía una espada de la nube mientras que Chojuro** poseía una arma única llamada Hiramekarei.

/sector del kage/

Tsuchikage:"su espada me llamo la atención, que nos puedes contar de ella mizukage"*viéndolo*

Mizukage:"la espada es llama hiramekarei, y lo otro ya lo verán por su cuenta"*sonriendo*

Kazekage:"veamos que sorpresas tiene que darnos esa espada ahora".

Los restantes kages solamente prestaban atención en la batalla.

/en la arena/

Fukai:"Lo siento pero debo derrotarte lo antes posible"*aparece un manto rojo cubriéndolo*

/sector de la nube/

Yugito:"al parecer Fukai no perderá el tiempo e ira con todo desde el principio.

Darui:"eso ya lo veremos"*se acerco un poco mas para ver esa pelea*

/en la arena/

Chojuro:(es el chakra del hachibi estoy seguro)*Rápidamente chojuro hace un movimiento demasiado brusco con su espada hiramekarei y crea una gran onda de chakra que se desplaza hacia Fukai pero este logra resistir dicho ataque del ninja de la neblina logrando sanar su heridas por el ataque que recibió.

Chojuro:(sus heridas se sanaron a causa del chakra del pulpo)*nervioso*

Fukai:"veamos si logras esquivar este ataque"*entra en fase 2 del poder jinchuriki* Comienza a realizar una bijudama lo cual la lanza hacia chojuro pero este rápidamente utiliza la liberación de hiramekarei logrando concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en la hoja de su pesada dándole la forma de un gran martillo lo cual con esa nueva forma ataca a la bijudama logrando desviarlo y explotando en una de las paredes de la arena*boooom* creando una enorme explosión destruyendo esa parte de la arena bruscamente*

Chojuro:"eso estuvo cerca…"*suspirando* (debo atraparlo para que no pueda moverse y asi poder derrotarlo con mi espada)*carrera ninja*

Chojuro comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente por la arena mientras que Fukai comenzó a lanzarle bolas de fuego lo cual chojuro las esquivaba con algo de dificultad.*boom*boom**boom*

/sector de los kages/

Tercer Raikage:"chojuro posse un gran control y reservas de chakra al emplear un gran flujo de chakra sobre su espada, además tiene una gran resistencia y velocidad por haber evadido esos ataques recorriendo esa distancia en poco tiempo".

Tsuchikage:"no debemos olvidar que su rival es un jinchuriki"*sorprendido*

Kazekage:"es un ninja fuerte".*sorprendido*

El mizukage y hokage seguían viendo la pelea.

/en la arena/

Esta vez Fukai se dirige hacia chojuro pero este ahora contra ataca lanzándole lanzas de cristal que dieron en el blanco.

Chojuro:"con esto ya no podrás moverte"*sonriéndole a Fukai*"una vez empalado con esas lanzas de cristal serás incapaz de moverte, consumirán tu sistema de circulación de chakra".*poco a poco el chakra del hachibi iba desapareciendo logrando volver ala forma humana* En ese momento chojuro cargo nuevamente y logra liberar de su espada al agitarla demasiado y lanzándole una poderosa onda de chakra lo cual logra herir demasiado al ninja de la nube que cayo inconsciente*

El golpe fue tan directo que Fukai no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, el sensor rápidamente se dirigió a revisar a Fukai y este rápidamente hace una seña de derrota.

 **SENSOR:"TENEMOS UN GANADOR ES CHOJURO UNO DE LOS 7 ESPADACHINES DE LA NEBLINA!**

 **La gente le aplaudía por el espectáculo que habia logrado dar el ninja de la neblina.**

 **CHOJURO SE RETIRA A SU SECTOR MIENTRAS QUE LOS DE LA NUBE VIENEN A RECOGER A SU JINCHURIKI DERROTADO.**

 **SENSOR LA TERCERA PELEA SERA ENTRE KANKURO VS HAN.**

 **/sector de konoha/**

Mientras tanto en la camilla donde se encontraba hinata, esta logra despertar observando a sakura que le estaba atendiendo.

Hinata:"donde estoy…"*confusa*

Sakura:"que bien has despertado, naruto te trajo después de tu combate"*sonriéndole*

Hinata:"gracias sakura…"*mirándola*

*con naruto, sandaime y Kushina*

Sandaime:"vaya Kakashi nos dio una sorpresa y este chico de la neblina derroto a un jinchuriki, son demasiados fuertes…"*comenzó a soplar su pipa*

Kushina:"no se preocupe ya vera que los de nuestro equipo ganaran"!*haciendo gestos de victoria*

Naruto:(han…vs Kankuro….)

 **/** Sector de la roca/

Han:"llego mi momento Roshi…"*viéndolo*

Roshi:"han no te confíes, ve despacio y analiza a tu rival es un marionista con muchos venenos en sus marionetas".*mirada de seriedad*

Han:"Lo derrotare máximo 10 golpes…"*mirada seria**comienza a dirigirse hacia la arena*

/sector de la arena/

Kankuro:"por fin llego mi turno". *Sasori lo observaba mientras este entraba en la arena

/sector de kages/

Kazekage:"han el jinchuriki de la bestia de 5 colas"*nervioso*

Tercer Raikage:" es un ninja físicamente alto"*observando al ninja que se dirigía a la arena*

Hokage:"e escuchado hablar de ese ninja, utiliza ninjutsu a base de vapor".*dijo con mucha claridad*

Tsuchikage:" es verdad hokage-dono, posse una armadura llamada armadura de vapor, que esta fuertemente blindada, además tiene un horno en la parte trasera que emite vapor, y eso causa su aumento de velocidad y fuerza.

Mizukage:" pero a pesar del peso de su armadura, es capaz de moverse tan rápido"?

Tsuchikage:"ya lo veras…"*sonriendo*(Han…demuéstrales tu poder….)

Kazekage:(mi hijo Kankuro estará en problemas ojala pueda derrotarlo…)*preocupado*

/en la arena/

 **SENSOR:"LISTOS EL COMBATE VA A EMPEZAR 3…2…1….EMPIEZEN!**

Han observaba los movimientos de Kankuro lo cual este rápidamente invoca a 3 marionetas.

Han:"tengo que retroceder"*se retira hacia atrás tomando su distancia.*

Han:(interesante…maestro…de títeres….)*observa las 3 marionetas*

Kankuro:"te las presento cuervo, salamandra y hormiga negra"!

Kankuro comienza el ataque lanzando dos de sus marionetas alrededor de han girando a una increíble velocidad*

Han:(estoy seguro que tienen en ellas algunas armas..estaré listo en cuanto salgan y lo derrotare máximo de 5 golpes…)*unas de las marionetas lanzan varios kunais de la boca lo cual han rápidamente activa jutsu:"estilo de agua, muro "*logrando protegerse de dichos kunais*(han logra percatarse que hace falta una de las marionetas y esta se encuentra detrás de el y logra dar un gran salto) La marioneta sale disparada hacia adelante mientras que han ya habia saltado a tiempo.

Kankuro:"No lo haces nada mal"!*sorprendido* De pronto nuevamente las marionetas cuervo y hormiga se dirigieron a han pero este comenzó a usar el vapor caliente a través de la armadura que poseía sorprendiendo a Kankuro.

Kankuro:(que extraño se siente una gran cantidad de presión de vapor…)*preocupado*

De pronto este logro quemar a las marionetas de Kankuro, las dos juntas asiéndolas que cayeran al suelo.

Kankuro:"imposible"!*impactado* De pronto han desaparece de la vista logrando dirigirse hacia la marioneta llamada salamandra lo cual procede a golpearla pero esta poseía un poderoso escudo lo cual han rápidamente utiliza su patada erupción lo cual logra destruir la salamandra por completo junto con su escudo sorprendiendo a los demás rivales.

Han:"eso es todo…".*rápidamente corre hacia a un Kankuro asustado lo cual se coloca enfrente de el logrando tomarlo de las manos y lo lanza hacia arriba logrando este aparecer arriba antes que el logrando darle una patada potenciada por su armadura de vapor logrando mandarlo de regreso al suelo de la arena*boooom**crack* Logrando formarse un suelo completamente devastado.

Kankuro habia quedado inconsciente después de haber recibido ese ataque de han que fue demasiado poderoso.*comienza a dirigirse a Kankuro*

/sector de la arena/

Sasori:(ese ninja es muy peligroso….derroto demasiado fácil a Kankuro además de destruir mis marionetas…)*mirada fija en el*

 **Han observa a Kankuro y nota que no se mueve mas lo cual mira al sensor y este interviene y confirma la derrota de Kankuro.**

 **SENSOR:"EL GANADOR ES HAN FELICIDADES".**

 **HAN RAPIDAMENTE SE RETIRA DE LA ARENA DIRIGENDOSE A SU SECTOR MIENTRAS QUE SASORI VA POR KANKURO ACOMPAÑADO DE ALGUNOS ANBUS DE SU ALDEA.**

 ***en el camino Sasori hace contacto con han mientras los anbus se dirigen por Kankuro***

 **Sasori:"tuviste suerte que yo no fui tu oponente.."*mirándolo seriamente***

 **Han logra detenerse."deberías agradecer que no estas en su lugar…"*continua caminado* Sasori logra molestarse lo cual este rápidamente le sigue***

 **Han se percata que Sasori no se detenía lo cual este rápidamente le hace una advertencia arrojándole un kunai en los pies.*bam enterrándose fuertemente* Sasori habia logrado saltar hacia atrás***

 **Han:"no interfieras en mi camino…"*de pronto el ninja Roshi aparece logrando tocarle el hombro a han*"volvamos"*han le sigue***

 **Sasori:(ese tipo…no es cualquier ninja….)*gotas estilo anime**se retira junto con Kankuro y sus compañeros de la aldea de la arena/**

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Kazekage:(Kankuro perdió, y de 5 golpes…)*mirada de decepción***

 **Tsuchikage:(han logro vencer a Kankuro uno de los maestros títeres de la aldea de la arena, además de que también este se controlo bastante bien…)**

 **SENSOR: LA ULTIMA BATALLA DEL BLOQUE 5 SERA ENTRE YOME VS JUUGO.**

Yome rápidamente entra a la arena y jugo ya la estaba esperando.

 **SENSOR:"ESTAN LISTOS EMPIEZA LA ULTIMA BATALLA EN 3….2…..1….EMPIEZEN!"**

Yome rápidamente saca un kunai y se dirige hacia jugo lo cual este rápidamente utiliza la membrana escudo de su brazo, logrando resistir a los ataques que Yome le estaba dando con un kunai, jugo solamente veía y retrocedía mientras Yome era la que atacaba con todo lo que tenia.

Jugo de pronto intento atacarla pero esta comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido lo cual comenzó a ser un problema para jugo.

Yome rápidamente utiliza su jutsu de evasión lo cual consiste en una increíble habilidad visual logrando poder ver fácilmente los ataques venideros contra ella, cosa que la da una oportunidad de esquivar o de dar un increíble contraataque lo cual logra asestarle a jugo hiriéndole el brazo izquierdo.

Yome:"si no atacas estas acabado"!*vuelve a rematar con jugo pero este se defendió muy bien con su escudo*

De pronto jugo utiliza su poder de cadena logrando restirar su brazo haciendo que Yome escapara alejándose a una gran distancia, pero este brazo comenzó a cubrir la distancia la cual yome se habia dirigido lo cual esta nuevamente se dirige con su velocidad para atacarlo pero aparece nuevamente otro brazo que logra atraparla, en ese momento jugo recupera su brazos haciendo que Yome estuviera enfrente de el lo cual comienza a golpearla fuertemente *bam**bam*bam**bam* Dándole unos buenos puñetazos logrando hacer que cayera al suelo.

Jugo:"ríndete o te acabare"*Yome no respondió lo cual jugo carga de chakra su brazo logrando darle el ultimo golpe logrando derrotándola por completo*

 **EL SENSOR OBSERVA Y NOTA QUE YOME ESTA INCONCIENTE LO CUAL NOMBRA AL GANADOR.**

 **SENSOR:"EL GANADOR ES JUGO MUCHAS FELICIDADES."**

 **NARRADOR: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA MUCHACHOS PERO AQUÍ LO TIENEN EL FIC AUN CONTINUA ANIMO SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y OJALA COMENTEN PARA VER SI GUSTAN QUE MEJORE ALGUNAS DE LAS PELEAS SIGUIENTES LES RECUERDO QUE EL TORNEO VA ASI….GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO ESPERO QUE COMETEN ESCUCHARE SUS SUGERENCIAS LO PROMETO.**

 **1ER BLOQUE**

 **1-GARRA**

 **4-FU**

… **..**

 **2DO BLOQUE**

 **2-KAZAMI**

 **3-NARUTO NAMIKAZE**

 **5-MANGETSU**

 **8-DARUI**

…

 **3ER BLOQUE**

 **1-SHINO ABURAME**

 **4-SHIRA**

 **5-GAI**

 **7-KURUTSUCHI**

…

 **4TO BLOQUE**

 **1-MAHIRU**

 **3-OMOI**

 **6-KISAME**

 **8-SHIKAMARU NARA**

… **..**

 **5TO BLOQUE**

 **-K.O-**

 **CHOJURO**

 **3-CHOJURO**

 **6-HAN**

 **8-JUGO**

… **..**

 **6TO BLOQUE**

 **Neji Hyuga/ haku (primera pelea)**

 **Yugito/ Murasame(segunda pelea)**

 **Yukata/kako (tercera pelea)**

 **Suigetsu/Roshi (cuarta pelea)**

… **..**

 **7to bloque**

 **Tenten/Deidara (primera pelea)**

 **Kitsuchi/Sasori (segunda pelea)**

 **Kajika/suiren (tercera pelea)**

 **Zabuza/Killerbee(cuarta pelea)**

…

 **8tavo bloque**

 **Sumash/Kiba (primera pelea)**

 **Ino/matsuri (segunda pelea)**

 **Asuma/mifune (tercera pelea)**

 **Izumi/ Sai (4ta pelea)**


	33. Capitulo 33: La1Phase Finalizada

Capitulo 33: El Torneo Mundial Ninja PT 6

/en el país del hierro/

/en la muralla del castillo del oeste/

Varios samuráis se encontraban cuidando una de las fronteras más importantes del país del hierro. En alguna parte de la pared dos ninjas misteriosos logran escalar el muro logrando entrar en una de las torres de vigilancia.

*torre de vigilancia*

3 samuráis se encontraban afuera haciendo guardia mientras que dos estaban adentro.

¿?1:"yo me encargo de los que están adentro tu quédate aquí y si suben los de abajo los atacas sin compasión".*tono serio*

¿?2:"de acuerdo, eso es lo que are"*saca un bisturí y le agrega chakra*

Rápidamente el shinobi logra subir las escaleras silenciosamente asta llegar casi arriba logrando ver a los dos samuráis haciendo una especie de papeleo.

Samurái 1:"que aburrido, mientras nuestros camaradas salieron de viaje al torneo mundial ninja, nosotros tenemos que arreglar todos estos papeles para la llegada del comandante".*suspira*

Samurái 2:"asi es, esto es absurdo"*tono molesto*

¿?:(llego el momento)*el ninja rápidamente apoya sus palmas de mano en el suelo lo cual rápidamente hace circular su chakra alrededor de los samuráis sin que estos se percataran del jutsu enemigo.

Samurái 2:"oye soy yo, o de pronto esta haciendo demasiado calor"*limpiándose el sudor de la cara*

Samurái 1:"es vrd, esta haciendo demasiado calor"*quejándose*

De pronto una serie de llamas grandes emergen del suelo logrando quemar a los dos samuráis dejándolos con quemaduras graves.

Rápidamente el shinobi logra subir hasta arriba dirigiéndose hacia la ventana principal donde logra ver no muy lejos de ahí el castillo de uno de los señores feudales del país del hierro.

¿?:"ahí esta lo que busco"*sonríe**se retira con su compañero lo cual este rápidamente le hace señal que deben seguir antes de que se den cuenta los samuráis".*ambos desparecen*

/MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TORNEO MUNDIAL SHINOBI/

El publico de la arena estaba emocionado habían terminado los combates del bloque 5 y enseguida seguían los del bloque 6.

/sector de konoha/

Neji:(se acerca mi combate, espero estar listo…)*analizando su estrategia*

Tenten se le acerca a neji. "Oye lo harás bien no te preocupes"*sonriéndole* Los demás también llegan a motivar a neji.

Kiba:"Oye neji, buena suerte en tu combate te ira bien". *akamaru ladra*

Ino también se le acerca junto con shikamaru.

Shikamaru:"No te preocupes neji lo harás bien te enfrentas a un oponente de la neblina no creo que seas vencido tan fácil".*viendo hacia el sector de la neblina*

Izumi que se encontraba con ellos también decide desearle suerte."Mucha suerte"*sonrisa*

Shino:"no te confíes o podrías perder neji, estudia el rival y lo derrotaras"*se acomoda las gafas*

¿? **"Neji, tu puedes"*todos se sorprendieron***

/mientras tanto con naruto/

Sakura logra llegar hacia donde estaba naruto con su madre y el sandaime hokage.

Sakura emocionada:"Naruto, hinata ya despertó"*sonriéndole* Naruto al escuchar esto hace una cara de felicidad.

Naruto rápidamente se dirige para ver a hinata lo cual rápidamente se emociona al verla que se encontraba con los demás compañeros de su aldea.

Naruto:"hinata"!*le grita lo cual todos voltearon* Este rápidamente se acerca a hinata y la abraza lo cual los demás solamente observan y se ponen felices por esos dos.

Hinata:"gracias naruto por todo"*muy feliz y emocionada*.

Neji se les acerca.

Neji:"Naruto lo que hiciste por hinata fue increíble te debo una, pero aun asi te admiro como ninja, iré a ganar mi combate".*comenzó a dirigirse hacia la arena*

/el sensor del bloque 6 logra entrar en la arena/

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON LOS SIGUIENTES COMBATES DEL BLOQUE 6 NEJI HYUGA VS HAKU DE LA ALDEA DE LA NEBLINA".

/SECTOR DE LA NEBLINA/

Zabuza:"haku, llego tu turno, espero y que no pierdas si no estaremos decepcionados de ti…".*mirándolo fijamente*

Mangetsu:"lo harás bien, buena suerte"*sonriendo*

Haku se logra levantar y sale hacia la arena de combate.

/sector de la arena/

Gaara habia notado el cambio de humor en Sasori lo cual este decidió preguntarle que habia pasado en la arena.

Gaara:"Sasori que sucedió?" lo cual Sasori decide ignorar a gaara y cambia de lugar logrando salirse del sector.

/en la arena del combate/

/sector de los kages/

Raikage:"veamos peleara un ninja con el ojo blanco llamado byakugan".*mirando hacia la arena*

Kazekage:"será interesante ver que tan lejos puede llegar a ver ese hyuga".

Mizukage:"*risa* Haku es muy fuerte ya lo verán por ustedes mismos.

Hokage:"será una increíble pelea"!*emocionado*

Mientras tanto el ninja de la neblina haku ya se encontraba en la arena mientras el chico hyuga caminaba lentamente hacia la arena.

Haku observa como su oponente de la hoja llegaba a la arena, tenia cabello oscuro y los ojos blancos.

Neji logra colocarse a cierta distancia del ninja de la neblina, sabia que no era un oponente fácil ya que este era el compañero de zabuza uno de los ninjas mas fuertes de la neblina.

Haku señala al hyuga y le dice:"no dudes en rendirte si no puedes seguirme el ritmo".

Neji puso una cara sarcástica y le dice:"al parecer tu destino esta escrito, y hoy serás derrotado por mi".*lo dijo en un tono arrogante*

 **EL SENSOR OBSERVO QUE LOS DOS INDIVIDUOS YA SE HABIAN PUESTO EN SU POSE DE ATAQUE, LO CUAL ESTE DECIDE DAR EL ANUNCIO.**

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EMPIEZA LA 1ERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 6, NEJI HYUGA VS HAKU, EMPIEZEN EN 3…..2…1…!**

 **Rápidamente en cuanto el sensor dio la señal neji activa el byakugan, también logra colocar su palma abierta lo cual logra lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de aire, haku rápidamente logra esquivar esa palmada de aire lo cual toma aun mas distancia del hyuga.**

 **Haku:(debo tener cuidado, no debo de tomarme a ese chico a la ligera)*comenzó a sacar unas agujas***

 **Neji:(que planeara este sujeto…..)"agujas…."*mirando que haku preparaba su ataque***

 **Rápidamente haku dio un gran salto en el aire y desde ahí comenzó a lanzarle las agujas en una rápida sucesión lo cual neji rápidamente se lanza hacia la derecha pero haku logra lanzarle varias mas lo cual este logra agacharse para esquivar las ultimas que le habia lanzado haku.**

 **En ese momento rápidamente neji se dirigió al ninja de la neblina, para sorpresa de haku este en cuanto logro tocar el suelo de la arena, el hyuga ya se habia lanzado sobre el ninja de la neblina, rápidamente neji logra atacarle físicamente lo cual haku logra cubrirse con el hombro derecho lo que neji logra golpearle en el hombro derecho logrando causarle un gran dolor.**

 **Haku:(maldición…esta sensación…es…horrible…!)*cara de preocupación* Haku rápidamente logra dar unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás para tratar de evitar otro ataque haci de neji. Pero neji utiliza un movimiento de salto increíble y comienza a utilizar su jutsu:"Rotación de palmas 8 trigramas" logrando hacer que haku cayera al suelo fuerte mente."**

 **Neji logra colocarse nuevamente cerca de haku lo cual este se comienza a burlarse del ninja de la neblina.**

 **Neji:"desde el momento que tu fuiste anunciado mi oponente, el destino estuvo en tu contra".*tono arrogante*"en el momento que te ataque, bloquie algunos puntos de chakra, no podrás utilizar ningún jutsu contra mi"*observando al oponente***

 **Haku logra levantarse, rápidamente le sonrió a neji y saca una aguja de su bolsa.**

 **Haku:"Justo como lo pensé, mi flujo de chakra se encuentra desalineado".*rápidamente este introduce la aguja sorprendiendo a neji en su hombro derecho, comenzó a ignorar los dolores que sentía, de pronto la sensación habia desaparecido y pudo comenzar a mover el brazo.**

 **Neji:(increíble…el restauro su brazo…herido…)*impresionado***

 **De pronto haku utiliza unas señas de mano.**

 **Haku:"no pensé utilizar este jutsu pero veo que será necesario para acabarte, lo lamento"*Neji observaba como el ambiente comenzó a ponerse frio.**

 **Neji:(que sucede de pronto comenzó a hacer mucho frio…)"el aire se volvió frio…"*observando a haku***

 **Haku:"Jutsu secreto, Espejo Cristal de Hielo"! rápidamente comenzaron a formarse varios espejos de hielo alrededor de neji y enfrente de haku logrando hacer un circulo.**

 **Neji comenzó a preocuparse desconocía ese jutsu además de que al parecer Haku lo miraba con una mirada de determinación.**

 **Neji:(como funcionara ese jutsu…)*de pronto observa como haku logra entrar adentro de uno de esos espejos de cristal y comenzó a observarlo***

 **De pronto en todos los espejos salió el reflejo de haku adentro de ellos.**

 **Neji comenzó a observar los espejos, se percato que por ensima también habían 2 estaba completamente rodeado.**

 **Haku:"ahora si comenzaremos con la pelea hyuga, prepárate que ahora si utilizare mi velocidad".*rápidamente comienza a lanzarle agujas lo cuales estas ahora logran penetrar en el cuerpo de neji logrando causarle heridas**la sangre recorría las manos y piernas del hyuga***

 **Neji logra caer al suelo cubriéndose, de pronto haku sale del espejo y le dice a neji,"algunos saben cuando deben rendirse.**

 **Neji en voz baja: maldito, me las pagaras*saca de su bolsa un kunai y se lo lanza pero rápidamente con una aguja contra ataca el kunai logrando derribarlo, haku regresa dentro del espejo.**

 **Neji comenzó a pensar en la estrategia de haku.(Acaso serán clones, no lo creo, son demasiado veloces, lo único que estoy seguro es que los espejos son la clave de su ataque, pero que debo hacer..si intento salir de este lugar el me derrotara mas fácil….)**

 **Haku nuevamente se encontraba dentro del espejo y este le dice:"atravez de este espejo puedo transportarme y verte en cámara lenta.*continua lanzándole agujas haciendo que neji cayera completamente al suelo***

 **Neji comenzó a quejarse demasiado del dolor y haku lo observaba dentro del espejo del hielo.**

 **Neji comenzó a levantarse lentamente y haku desde adentro le dice:"acaso quieres seguir peleando, intentaras el contraataque?"*de pronto haku lanzo nuevamente 3 agujas pero esta vez neji logra esquivarles lanzándose hacia el lado izquierdo***

 **Haku se impresiono al ver que neji habia logrado esquivar las 3 ultimas agujas que le habia lanzado.**

 **Haku:"interesante, esos ojos son impresionantes, además de tus habilidades pero no son suficiente para derrotarme"!*exclamo haku***

 **Neji:(no queda de otra mas que utilizar mi kaiten al máximo para destruir los espejos)**

 **De pronto neji comenzó a girar rápido lo cual haku logra perder la vista dela imagen de neji ya que supero su velocidad, el chakra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo logrando hacerse visible, la cúpula iba creciendo cada vez que giraba, a causa del chakra visible este comenzó a debilitar los espejos de hielo lo cual en cuanto neji se detuvo, este rápidamente utiliza su puño suave para aplastarlos sin problema a pesar de su estado actual, haku se encontraba sin escapatoria neji habia logrado destruir todos los espejos de hielo, de pronto neji aparece enfrente de haku logrando tomarlo de la mano y lanzarlo hacia el suelo este logra impactarse logrando romper el suelo*boom* a causa de la fuerza que neji lo habia lanzado. Rápidamente este logra dirigirse sin dejarle oportunidad a haku levantarse utiliza su rotación celestial 8 trigramas 64 palmas celestiales lo cual logra asestar en todos los puntos de chakra logrando que haku cayera inconsciente.**

 **Neji comenzaba a suspirar y cayo de rodillas estaba totalmente cansado y sabia que estaba en las ultimas de su pelea.**

 **Neji:"te lo dije…tu destino era perder contra mi."*mirando a haku en el suelo***

 **El sensor rápidamente se dirigió a haku y vio que estaba totalmente inconsciente lo cual nombro al ganador.**

 **Sensor:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TENEMOS UN GANADOR SE TRATA DE NEJI HYUGA DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA"!**

Los espectadores estaban emocionados y sorprendidos aun por el combate que hizo neji hyuga, presenciar la derrota de ese ninja de la neblina que posea un kenkei kai único.

Rápidamente neji se dirigió a su sector mientras veía como zabuza iba por haku.

/sector de los kages/

Mizukage:"vaya, no estuvo nada mal ese chico hyuga se esforzó bastante para acabar con el jutsu secreto de haku".

Raikage:"el chico logro descubrir el punto débil, es un genio en batalla"*sonriendo*

Hokage:(buen trabajo neji, igual tu haku…)"esperemos que nos sorprenda en su siguiente combate"*emocionado*

El Tsuchikage y kazekage movieron su cabeza.

/sector de konoha/

Kiba:"buen trabajo neji lo conseguiste"!*tocándole el hombro*

Naruto:"estuviste genial neji"*tomando de la mano a hinata*

Hinata:"buen trabajo primo, lo hiciste muy bien"*sonriéndole*

 **SENSOR:"MUY BIEN COMENZARA LA 2DA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 6, YUGITO VS MURASAME, PORFVAOR ENTRAR EN LA ARENA"!**

 **/sector de los kages/**

 **Kazekage:"sigue el turno de Yugito la jinchuriki del nibii…."*incomodo***

 **Raikage:"es una de nuestras mejores kunoichis espero que les guste su combate ella será la ganadora".**

 **Tsuchikage: se enfrentara a un ninja de la lluvia al parecer consiguió un buen record y por eso aprobó el ninja esperemos y que de un buen combate.**

 **El mizukage y el hokage estaban atentos en la arena.**

 **/sector de la nube/**

 **Yugito:"al parecer a llegado mi momento"*se levanta del asiento***

 **Darui:"adelante espero y pases a la siguiente ronda"*sonriéndole***

 **Yugito:"no digas tonterías soy una de las kunoichis mas fuertes de Kumogakure, recuerda que soy la jinchuriki del nibii"*salió corriendo hacia la arena***

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Naruto junto con hinata logran juntarse con su madre y el sandaime hokage.**

 **Kushina:"es bueno verte bien hinata"*la abraza***

 **Sandaime:"distes un buena pelea ahora esperemos que los demás logren lo mismo".**

 **Naruto esperaba con ansias la siguiente pelea se trataba de Yugito una jinchuriki de la nube la cual el ya conocía en el pasado con anterioridad y se emocionaba.**

 **/en la arena/**

 **El Rival de la jinchuriki ya se encontraba listo.**

 **El sensor observa como la ninja de la nube logra entrar y este da el aviso.**

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS QUE COMIENZE EL 2DO COMBATE YUGITO VS MURASAME EN 3….2…..1…..EMPIZENE!"**

 **Murasame:"asi que tu eres la chica de la nube"*sacando una espada de su cintura***

 **Yugito observaba al ninja de la lluvia sabia que esto seria pan comido lo cual rápidamente exhala una pequeña bola de fuego que salió de su boca tomando forma de una rata, enseguida lanza el primero esta vuelve a arrojar una gran cantidad de pequeñas esferas de fuego logrando que los roedores misiles se dirigieran a Murasame a una increíble velocidad, Murasame al verse siendo atacado por esa ráfaga de llamas rápidamente utiliza el jutsu de muro de agua logrando defenderse del ataque de Yugito logrando resistir los misiles lanzados por Yugito.**

 **Yugito rápidamente se lanza hacia el ninja de la lluvia lo cual este rápidamente al desactivar su jutsu observa ala ninja de la nube lo cual rápidamente crea un latigo hecho de agua y logra envolver a Yugito Nii logrando capturarla.**

 **Murasame:"Haha, has caído no podrás escapar de mi latigo de agua"*burlándose dela kunoichi que esta solamente lo observaba***

 **De pronto la kunoichi logra cerrar los ojos pero de pronto al abrirlos esta habia logrando hacer crecer sus uñas de las manos agregándole chakra de fuego logrando evaporizar el latigo de agua que la sostenía sorprendiendo a Murasame.**

 **Murasame:"eso es imposible"!*impactado***

 **De pronto Yugito se lanza hacia su oponente rápidamente logrando golpearlo pero antes de que cayera esta rápidamente logra darle un poderoso corte cruzado con sus uñas alargadas logrando cortar y derrotar a Murasame que cayo al suelo inconsciente.**

 **Yugito observa a su rival que no se levanta lo cual sus uñas regresan a la normalidad y el sensor logra acercarse y anuncia a la ganadora.**

 **SENSOR:"LA GANADORA ES YUGITO NII DE LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE"!*EXCLAMO***

 **Rápidamente Yugito sale de la arena mientras otros ninjas se llevaban al inconsciente Murasame.**

 **/sector de los kages/**

 **Hokage:"fue una pelea demasiado rápida, al parecer el ninja no estaba capacitado para pelear contra alguien de su nivel"*tono emocionado por la victoria tan rápida de la kunoichi de la nube***

 **Mizukage:"asi es, no utilizo el poder de su bestia con cola, le será difícil en el siguiente combate contra el hyuga.."*pensando***

 **Raikage:"la kunoichi puso de su parte ya si gano usando poca fuerza es culpa del rival".*tono fuerte***

 **Tsuchikage y el kazekage decidieron escuchar lo que decían sus camaradas.**

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS CONTINUAN LOS COMBATES EL TERCER ENCUENTRO SERA YUKATA VS KAKO ENTRAR EN LA ARENA"!**

 **Los dos rivales logran llegar ala arena al mismo tiempo observándose el uno y el otro.**

 **/sector de los kages/**

 **Tsuchikage:"kakko ganara este combate esa kunoichi no tiene su capacidad de combate.**

 **Kazekage:"no te confundas ella es fuerte y es posible que derrote a tu ninja"*tono fuerte***

 **Mizukage:"Hehe yo digo que gana kakko es mas fuerte que la chica almenos que tenga un as bajo la manga".**

 **El hokage y el Raikage estaban pendientes en el combate que se daría inicio.**

 **SENSOR:"DAMOS INICIO CON EL TERCER COMBATE DEL 6TO BLOQUE EN 3….2…..1…EMPIEZEN!"**

 **Kakko rápidamente se dirigió corriendo rápidamente hacia yukata logrando sacar dos espadas que tenia bajo sus mangas lo cual rápidamente yukata logra defenderse con un kunai logrando evitar un ataque directo del ninja de Iwa.**

 **Yukata rápidamente le lanza varios kunais al ninja de la roca lo cual este logra crear una pared de piedra enfrente de el logrando evadir el ataque de yukata.**

 **Yukata rápidamente coloca papeles bombas a los kunais y los lanza ala pared de roca logrando destruirla completamente logrando dejar el lugar con algo de humo pero al momento que el humo desapareció el ninja de la roca se encontraba ahí levantándose de los escombros, de pronto para sorpresa de yukata unas manos salieron debajo de ella logrando atraparla lo cual se sorprendió al ver que su rival seguía enfrente.**

 **Kakko:"Utilize el jutsu clon de sombra y hize que se fuera por debajo de la tierra, ahora estas acabada con mi jutsu"!*hace señas de mano*"Doton, Dragon de roca".**

 **Sale un dragon de roca dirigiéndose hacia yukata lo cual logra recibir el jutsu de kakko y cae derrotada al suelo.**

 **Yukata aun podía hablar y en voz baja dice:"…me…rindo…"*el sensor rápidamente para la pelea y anuncia al ganador.**

 **SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES KAKKO DE LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA"!**

 **Kakko regresa a su sector mientras que algunos ninjas de la arena toman a yukata y se la llevan a su sala.**

 **/sector de la arena/**

 **Temari:"esta bien yo lo llevare al cuarto de recuperación"*toma a yukata y se la lleva enseguida***

 **/sector de la roca/**

 **Deidara:"buen trabajo kakko tu oponente fue muy fácil"*risa***

 **Kakko:"pues no puedo quejarme pero si es para tener al Tsuchikage feliz los acabare sin mostrar esa compasión"*risa***

 **/en la arena de combate/**

 **SENSOR:"SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA SUIGETSU VS ROSHI, PORFAVOR NINJAS PASEN A LA ARENA"!**

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Tsuchikage:"te lo dije, gano Kakko, y también lo ara Roshi no te preocupes"*risa***

 **Mizukage:"estas subestimando al hermano menor de mangetsu hozuki"*risa***

 **Hokage:"e escuchado hablar mucho sobre mangetsu es el líder de los 7 espadachines de la neblina".**

 **Raikage:"asi que su hermano menor es ese crio, esta batalla será muy interesante entonces…"**

 **Kazekage:"mangetsu la tendría ya ganada, pero es su hermano y será difícil pelear contra el jinchuriki de 4 colas".**

 **/sector de la neblina/**

 **Suigetsu ya se dirigía hacia la arena cuando ve a zabuza salir del cuarto de recuperación donde llevo a haku.**

 **Zabuza:"oye, toma esto"*le lanza su espada kubikiribocho***

 **Suigetsu le sonrió mientras que sostenía la espada que habia atrapado, su hermano lo alcanza y le dijo lo siguiente:"Utiliza todo tu poder desde el principio no dejes que el te toque o estarás perdido…"*cruza los brazos***

 **Suigetsu le sonríe y rápidamente se retira a la arena.**

 **Zabuza:"crees que gane mangetsu"?*con dudas***

 **Mangetsu:"No lo creo, será muy complicado pero dará una gran batalla".*se dirige al sector junto con zabuza***

 **/sector de la roca/**

 **Han observa Roshi que este miraba la arena.**

 **Han:"es tu turno…podrás ganar?"*observando a su camarada jinchuriki***

 **Roshi voltea a ver a han y este nomas se toca la cabeza."Esperemos a ver que sea un rival fácil"*se retira del lugar para dirigirse a la arena***

 **Han:(tu rival no es fácil, se trata del hermano menor de mangetsu hozuki el líder de los 7 espadachines de la neblina….no te confíes….)*cara de seriedad***

 **/sector de konoha junto con naruto/**

 **Naruto:(los combates siguen avanzando cada vez mas rápido y no cabe duda que hay ninjas sumamente poderosos, ahora es el turno de Suigetsu de este mundo será igual de fuerte que el mío…)**

 **Sandaime:"ese es el hermano menor de mangetsu hozuki, incluso para el jinchuriki tendrá problemas"**

 **Kushina:"es muy fuerte ese ninja de la neblina"?**

 **Sandaime:"pues por lo que se su hermano es sumamente respetado en su aldea por sus grandes hazañas logro dominar las 7 espadas de la neblina además de que su hermano es un candidato para usar una de ellas".**

 **Hinata:"naruto, su hermano esta en tu bloque…crees que este bien eso.."*preocupada***

 **Naruto logra recordar lo que mangetsu le dijo la ultima vez que se lo topo afuera de la arena de combate***

 **/flashback/**

 **Mangetsu:"Lo siento naruto, espero poder enfrentarme a ti muy pronto".**

 **/fin del flashback/**

 **Naruto observa a hinata y le dice sonriendo:"no te preocupes hinata estaré bien además creo que mi ultima pelea no será contra el sino con Darui el ninja de la nube…"*emocionado***

 **/en la arena/**

 **EL SENSOR ESPERA LA LLEGADA DE LOS PARTICIPANTES LO CUAL SUIGETSU HACE SU APARICION Y ENSEGUIDA ROSHI LO CUAL ESTAN LISTOS.**

 **Rápidamente los espectadores comenzaron a gritar y hacer un gran alboroto.**

 **SENSOR:(estaban esperando un combate de este vuelo)"PREPARENSEN PARA LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL 6TO BLOQUE SUIEGETSU VS ROSHI EN 3….2….1….EMPIEZEN!*DA LA SEÑAL***

 **Suigetsu rápidamente se dirige cargando la espada que le habia dado zabuza hacia Roshi lo cual este rápidamente utiliza unas señas de mano logrando expulsar de su boca una gran cantidad de lava que toma la forma de bolas de roca fundidas que se dispararon con toda velocidad hacia Suigetsu. El calor era tan grande que Suigetsu comenzó a derretirse quedando algo impresionado por la cantidad de calor que su jutsu estaba realizando. Rápidamente Suigetsu logra dar un gran salto logrando esquivar las bolas de roca fundidas logrando utilizar una señas de mano desde el aire.**

 **Suigetsu:"Toma esto suiton remolino de agua"!*logra invocar un poderoso remolino que se dirigía a Roshi pero este rápidamente logra tocar el suelo lo cual rápidamente sale una barrera de erupción de lava logrando protegerlo del jutsu.**

 **Suigetsu:(impresionante no puedo creer que sea bueno contra mis jutsus)*observándolo* Logra caer al suelo de la arena***

 **Roshi observaba fijamente a Suigetsu sabia que si se descuidaba podría perder la pelea por lo cual este se encontraba muy a la defensiva.**

 **Roshi:"voy a derretirte Suigetsu"*tono burlón*"Jutsu gran bola de fuego"!*rápidamente sale disparada una bola de fuego enorme que se dirigía nuevamente a Suigetsu pero este rápidamente utiliza sus sellos de mano para lanzar "Jutsu Dragon De agua"*booom*Hubo una gran cortina de humo a causa del impacto de ambos jutsus.**

 **Suigetsu habia logrado retroceder bastante pero no se percato que Roshi utiliza un movimiento de carrera sumamente veloz logrando colocarse enfrente de el.**

 **Roshi:"Te tengo"!*logra golpear en el estomago a Suigetsu lo cual rápidamente la mano de Roshi logra transformarse en lava justo en el momento del impacto lo cual logra lanzar lejos a Suigetsu.*booom* Estrellándose hacia la pared de la arena.**

 **Suigetsu logra recuperase tras el recién ataque observando a su rival que aun estaba en modo defensivo.**

 **Suigetsu toma su espada y logra impactarla al suelo logrando que una ola de agua saliera disparada a Roshi pero este rápidamente la contra ataco con su jutsu de lava.*booom***

 **Suigetsu comenzó a desesperarse al ver que el jinchuriki de 4 colas al parecer solo estaba jugando con el.**

 **Suigetsu:"estas acabado, Estilo de agua Jutsu dragon de agua Alzamiento"!*rápidamente una gran cantidad de agua comenzó a formarse alrededor del ninja de la neblina lo cual salió disparada hacia el cielo.**

 **Roshi:(ya veo ese jutsu me atacara desde arriba)*comenzó a canalizar su chakra***

 **Rápidamente comenzó a caer el jutsu de Suigetsu justo donde se encontraba Roshi lo cual al acercarse el ataque el agua de dicho ataque comenzó a evaporarse. El jutsu no logro tocar a Roshi ya que habia formado una gran cortina de humo sobre el jinchuriki.**

 **Suigetsu:"Imposible estoy seguro que el ataque logro darle"!*sosteniendo su espada con una mano***

 **Poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse el humo dejando ver al rival cubierto de una armadura en una capa de lava envuelto en el.**

 **Roshi:"Estas listo active mi modo chakra de elemento lava"!*sonriendo***

 **Suigetsu:(imposible debo acabar con el con mi jutsu mas poderoso ya que es posible que pierda la pelea)*gotas estilo anime**sellos de mano* Rápidamente salen disparados 3 dragones de agua lo cual se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Roshi pero este logra recibirlas sin recibir ningún daño. Roshi comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia Suigetsu logrando colocarse demasiado cerca de el pero este logra sonreírle lo cual le grita:"olvidaste que soy un ninja de la neblina"*sellos de mano rápida*"estilo de agua dragon de velocidad". Un dragon potente salió disparado como un misil hacia Roshi lo cual este logra recibir el ataque sorpresivo logrando hacerle retroceder bastante. En ese momento Suigetsu logra dirigirse hacia Roshi lo cual comenzó a atacarlo con su espada lo cual Roshi evadía con suma facilidad.**

 **Roshi:(se esta quedando sin chakra, esta pelea pronto se acabara…)*de pronto Roshi logra asestar un increíble golpe en el hombro derecho de Suigetsu logrando derribarlo en la arena causando que destruyera el suelo en el momento del impacto.*crash**bam* El cuerpo de Suigetsu comenzó a tomar forma liquida***

 **Suigetsu:(maldición, su intenso calor producido por su modo de elemento lava me esta acabando no tengo mas alternativa este será mi ataque final!)*logra levantarse***

 **Suigetsu:"TRANSFORMACION ACUATICA"!*COMENZO A FORMARSE UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE AGUA ASU ALREDEDOR LOGRANDO FUSIONARSE HACIENDOSE LIQUIDO LO CUAL SE ARRASTRA HACIA ROSI LOGRANDO IMPACTARLE DICHO JUTSU.*UNA PARTE DEL AGUA LOGRA FORMAR UNA ESPECIE DE BURBUJA LO CUAL EN ESE MOMENTO SALE LA MITAD DEL CUERPO DE SUIGETSU CON SU ESPADA PARA TRATAR DE ASESTARLE UN GOLPE DIRECTO A ROSHI PERO ESTE LOGRA PERCATARSE A TIEMPO DE LAS INTENCIONES DEL NINJA DE LA NEBLINA LO CUAL CREA CIRCULOS D ELAVA QUE HACIAN ERRUPCION DE ROCA FUNDIDA ALREDEDOR DE EL LOGRANDO HACER QUE SUIGETSU ENTRARA EN ELLOS Y SER ASESTADO LOGRANDO CAER AL SUELO*BAM***

 **Roshi rápidamente observa que Suigetsu trata de levantarse pero este aparece a tiempo para asestarle una gran patada logrando dar vueltas y que caerá al suelo de la arena*bam***

 **Suigetsu:"….yo….me….rindo…."*cae inconsciente***

 **Roshi rápidamente desactiva su transformación regresando a la normalidad.**

 **Sensor:"damas y caballeros el ganador es Roshi!"*La gente le aplaudía al jinchuriki de 4 colas por su gran actuación en la pelea***

 **Mangetsu rápidamente llega por su hermano menor lo cual lo carga y se lo lleva al sector de curación para que se recuperara mientras que Roshi regresa a su sector de la roca.**

 **/sector de la neblina/**

 **Rápidamente entra mangetsu cargando a Suigetsu mientras este le daba la espada a zabuza la cual la toma.**

 **Zabuza:"increíble, pensé en un momento que el ganaría, el combate estuvo muy reñido no lo crees"?*algo molesto por su perdida***

 **Mangetsu:"el se recuperara aquí"*entran los de curación***

 **Mangetsu observa a zabuza :"debemos prepararnos para nuestros combates, estoy seguro que la siguiente ronda será la mas difícil".**

 **Rápidamente entra el sensor del 7to bloque lo cual da su anuncio.**

 **Sensor:"Daremos inicio con el 7to bloque, primera pelea Tenten vs Deidara, entren a la arena"!**

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Naruto:(Suigetsu dio una increíble batalla, pero al parecer el jinchuriki de son gano, al parecer es muy fuerte en este mundo…)*emocionado***

 **Sandaime Hiruzen:"vaya su modo chakra de elemento lava es muy peligroso, incluso nosotros los kages contra ese poder es algo temeroso"*suspirando***

 **Kushina:"yo opino que ese tal Suigetsu no demostró todas sus habilidades"*suspira***

 **/sector de kages/**

 **Tsuchikage:"a decir verdad Roshi utilizo un poco de su poder nada mas, espero que ustedes haigan estado al tanto de todo".**

 **Mizukage:"hmp estoy seguro que Suigetsu pudo haber demostrado mas pero por alguna razón este decidió rendirse a que se deberá".**

 **Hokage:"el fuerte calor lo comenzó a debilitar, su cuerpo cada vez se hacia mas liquido causando que este quedara inmóvil quizás esa sea la razón por la cual ya no pudo continuar y dar mas en la pelea.**

 **Raikage y kazekage estaban al tanto de lo que el hokage recién menciono.**

 **/sector de la roca/**

 **Roshi logra regresar a su sector dirigiéndose hacia su camarada jinchuriki han.**

 **Han:"te luciste, nada mal"*sonriendo***

 **Mientras tanto con los demás miembros de l a roca.**

 **Deidara:"vaya me tocara pelear contra una kunoichi de rango Chunin"*risa***

 **Kurotsuchi:"no te confíes o podrías perder Deidara"*tono burlón***

 **Deidara solamente se ríe y se dirige hacia la arena.**

 **/sector de konoha/**

 **Tenten:"llego mi turno"*mirada determinada***

 **Neji:"derrótalo Tenten"!*Tenten le agradece a neji por su apoyo lo cual sale corriendo hacia la arena de combate***

 **De pronto el Nara se la acerca al hyuga.**

 **Shikamaru:"oye, devistes advertirle de ese ninja de Iwa, es un ninja sumamente peligroso, es un discípulo del 3er Tsuchikage, además posse un jutsu explosivo único".*tocándose la cabeza***

 **El hyuga logra escucharlo pero rápidamente se aparta del Nara algo molesto dirigiéndose hacia la ventanilla.**

 **/en la arena/**

 **El sensor observa a los dos ninjas que iban llegando además de ponerse en posición de combate.**

 **Sensor:"La pelea entre Deidara vs Tenten dará comienzo en 3….2…..1…empiecen"!**

 **Rápidamente la kunoichi logra sacar su pergamino logrando invocar una Katana lo cual la toma y comienza a dirigirse hacia el ninja de la roca lo cual Deidara solamente sonríe y esquiva todos sus ataques por parte de tenten,pero rápidamente Tenten logra balancear su espada directamente hacia Deidara pero este logra saltar hacia el aire, en ese momento logra introducir sus manos en sus bolsillos lo cual rápidamente al sacarlas nuevamente este habia lanzado varias bombas de arcilla hacia Tenten.**

 **En ese instante rápidamente Tenten logra invocar desde su pergamino una ráfaga de esferas explosivas que se dirigió hacia la arcilla la cual al chocar estas Deidara grita:"Katsu" logran explotar causando una serie de explosiones en la arena.*booom*booom*booom***

 ***el humo comenzó a desvanecerse logrando ver a una Tenten cansada mientras que Deidara se aproximaba a ella logrando asestarle una patada en el estomago después una serie de golpes haciendo que cayera al suelo, mientras Tenten se quejaba del dolor.**

 **Rápidamente las boca que poseen las manos de Deidara comienzan nuevamente a masticar y moldear arcilla logrando que este nuevamente creara unos pequeños insectos que comenzaron a rodear a Tenten. Esta rápidamente se levanta y comienza a lanzar varios kunais con papeles bombas lo cual Deidara lograba repelar gracias a la ayuda de sus insectos explotado en mitad de camino.**

 **Deidara:"Ríndete, estas acabada"!*risa* Una gran cantidad de insectos de arcilla estaban alrededor de Tenten dejándola sin escapatoria.**

 **Tenten:"rayos…no pienso rendirme aun"!*grito* Rápidamente toma su pergamino dando un gran salto logra invocar una gran bola de hierro gigante haciendo que impactara a todos los insectos chicos logrando que explotaran*boooooooooom***

 **Deidara quedo sorprendido ante el movimiento recién que hizo Tenten para poder seguir en la batalla.*el humo comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver a una Tenten con ropa desgastada y furiosa ante su rival* Rápidamente sale corriendo hacia Deidara lo cual logra invocar una cadena y la arroja hacia Deidara logrando lanzarlo hacia el suelo de la arena logrando impactarlo*bam* Nuevamente Tenten logra dar unos saltos en el aire :"herramienta ninja: Bomba Explosiva Gigante".* Lazándolas hacia Deidara que aun permanecía en el suelo de la arena*boom**booom*booom**booom* El humo comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver que Deidara se encontraba bien.**

 **Deidara:"oye, no estuvo mal, pero no escaparas de mi siguiente ataque"*rápidamente invoca un pájaro de arcilla explosiva que se dirigió hacia Tenten logrando explotar *booom* Tenten salio volando cayendo al suelo gravemente herida***

 **Tenten logra hablar:….me….rindo….*comenzó a llorar lentamente***

 **Deidara:" tomaste una sabia decisión rápidamente este logra desaparecer.**

 **SENSOR:"EL GANADOR ES DEIDARA, LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA ENTRE SASORI DE LA ARENA ROJA VS KITSUCHI"**

 **/Sector de la arena/**

Gaara:"llego tu momento Sasori.."*mirándolo a los ojos directamente*

Sasori:"no te preocupes yo ganare este combate…"*risa* *invoca la marioneta hiruko lo cual rápidamente se esconde dentro de ella con unos pergaminos en su espalda *se dirige hacia la arena.

/Sector de la roca/

Deidara llego a su sector mientras kitsuchi lo felicitaba por su gran victoria.

Deidara:"Kitsuchi es tu turno gánale a ese cretino"*risa*

Kitsuchi sale corriendo a la arena de combate. Rápidamente Kurotsuchi logra gritarle "gana el combate padre, mucha suerte!"

/mientras tanto en el sector de los kages/

Tsuchikage:" se nota que Deidara es mi discípulo y apenas enseño una parte de sus habilidades".*tono muy burlón*

Mizukage:"es vrd, posse un jutsu único, además de que utiliza el elemento explosivo"*mirando a los demás kages*

Raikage:"la kunoichi estaba muy nerviosa es por eso que perdió la pelea ni siquiera pudo defenderse bien, se noto desde que recibió el primer ataque de las bombas de arcilla".*suspira*

Hokage:"es verdad Tenten no tenia tanta confianza, fue por eso que no pudo enseñar todas sus habilidades y destrezas"*tono tranquilo*

Kazekage:"pues en la siguiente ronda tendrá que enfrentar a Sasori de la arena roja"*retando al Tsuchikage*

Tsuchikage:"primero debe derrotar a Kitsuchi y el no será vencido tan fácil"*los demás kages observaban el debate*

/sector de konoha/

Una triste Tenten llego a su sector lo cual esta se sienta pero rápidamente llegan los compañeros a tratar de animarla entre ellos neji hyuga lo cual admiro su coraje por hacerle frente a un ninja de esa magnitud de poder que poseía.

/EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE/

Sasori ya se encontraba ahí presente mientras que Kitsuchi apenas habia llegado.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAMOS INICIO CON LA 2DA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 7 3…2….1…EMPIEZEN!"

Kitsuchi logra observar la marioneta al parecer Sasori de la arena roja estaba escondido dentro de ella.

Kitsuchi:(ya veo..elimino la debilidad de un titiritero, debo destruirlo)"toma esto Doton; Doryuudan No Jutsu"*Rápidamente Kitsuchi lanza de su boca proyectiles de tierra que van directos hacia Sasori*

Rápidamente la cola de hiruko se logra extender y comienza a girar a una velocidad rápida, lo cual rápidamente destruye los proyectiles que intentaban dañar a Sasori.

Kitsuchi:(ya veo su cola trabaja como arma ofensiva)*observando al títere hiruko*(tengo que hacer que salga de esa marioneta como de lugar, pero no creo que ese títere sea tan fácil de destruir)

Sasori:(que estará traumando ya debió de haber atacado…)*molesto*"si no piensas atacar lo are yo"*se quita el pañuelo que tenia en la boca del títere hiruko lo cual rápidamente salen disparadas agujas envenenadas a una velocidad rápida hacia Kitsuchi lo cual este rápidamente utiliza "Doton; Doroku Gaeshi" creando una pared de tierra que lo protegió de las agujas que habia lanzado el títere de Sasori.

Sasori:(se salvo..) *de pronto el brazo izquierdo de hiruko sale disparado como un lanzador de proyectes logrando disparar metralla envenenadas lo cual se dirigieron por los costados hacia kitsuchi lo cual lograron darle al ninja deshaciendo su pared de tierra.

Sasori:"estas..acabado…"*utiliza su cola mecánica para derribar al ninja de la roca pero para su sorpresa la momento que lo ataca este desaparece*"un…clon…de…tierra…"*impactado*

En ese preciso momento Sasori rápidamente busco por debajo de el logrando enterrar su cola en el suelo de la arena logrando sacar de lo profundo de la tierra hacia la superficie al ninja enemigo lo cual lo derriba en la superficie. Kitsuchi nomas se reía*señalo con su dedo por detrás de Sasori lo cual este al voltear fue golpeado directamente "Jutsu puño de roca" logrando destruir ala marioneta Sasori logra saltar hacia atrás, mientras que el ninja que estaba tirado ene l suelo desapareció.

Sasori:"Lo hiciste bien….Kitsuchi…me pareció demasiado fácil aniquilarte de esa manera, cuando creaste la pared utilizaste el jutsu Bunshin logrando invocar dos mientras tu te camuflagiabas, dejaste 1 atrás de la pared y el otro debajo de la tierra mientras que tu permaneciste escondido solamente en el suelo asta esperar el momento para aparecer".

Kitsuchi:"me descubriste.."*mirada seria*

Sasori:"por supuesto…pero ya veras esto apenas comienza"*saca de su espalda otro pergamino*Logrando invocar a una marioneta llamada komushi*

Rápidamente Sasori comienza a manejar la marioneta logrando que esta sacara unas cuchillas y atacando a kitsuchi lo cual este solamente lograba esquivar y retroceder de los ataques de la marioneta. Pero de pronto en un descuido una de las cuchillas logra cortar el hombro de kitsuchi logrando que este utilizara su jutsu "Doton; Rio de Lodo"*logrando crear un rio de lodo que atrapo ala marioneta de Sasori y la arrastro con fuerza hacia el suelo de la arena*bam*

Kitsuchi logra aterrizar estable pero se quejaba por esa cortada en el hombro. De pronto la marioneta logra levantarse demostrado que no le habia pasado nada lo cual Sasori utiliza un sello oculto en la marioneta lo cual activa y hace que salgan innumerables manos hacia kitsuchi pero este rápidamente crea una pared de roca lo cual los brazos logran destruirla y kitsuchi sale volando hacia el suelo.*bam*

Sasori:"acabare con esto…"*una de las manos del sello que invoco Sasori en su marioneta logra lanzar unas bombas de gas venoso hacia kitsuchi* Logrando crear una cortina de veneno*

*Rápidamente los ninjas sensores logran acercarse en la arena activando un jutsu de barrera protegiendo a la gente adentro de ella y a los demás ninjas junto con los kages*.

/sector de la roca/

Kurotsuchi:"Padre"!*preocupada*

/sector de los kages/

Tsuchikage:(Kitsuchi puede soportar ese gas venenoso logrando estar por debajo de la arena)*mirada seria y enfocada en el combate*

Kazekage:"Sasori es uno de los mejores ninjas actualmente de la arena, no creo que tu ninja sobreviva después de ese ataque letal de veneno"*viendo al Tsuchikage".

Hokage:(la victoria será para Sasori de la arena roja, fue muy superior desde el comienzo)*viendo la pelea con los demás kages*

/en la arena de combate/

Kitsuchi:(que significa esto, no puedo moverme estoy paralizado no puede ser, caí bajo su jutsu, imposible)*logra recordar que tuvo un corte en su hombro lo cual eso lo explicaba todo*(ya veo ese cretino puso veneno incluso en esas armas, ahora a causa de eso no podre escapar del humo maldición)*muy preocupado* El humo del gas comenzó a rodearlo.

Sasori logra observar que el ninja permanecía ahí adentro lo cual este logra detener el gas venenoso y esperar por el ataque del ninja de Iwa.

El humo comenzó a desvanecerse dejando ver a kitsuchi en el suelo derrotado. El humo del veneno ya habia desaparecido lo cual rápidamente los sensores desactivan la barrera logrando que el sensor del bloque 7 se dirigiera a ver a Kitsuchi.

Sensor:"Kitsuchi esta inconsciente y en un mal estado"*cierra los ojos*"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES SASORI DE LA ARENA ROJA*hace una señal para que vengan los ninjas de la roca por el ya que esta en un mal estado a causa del veneno. Los anbus de la roca rápidamente llegaron por kitsuchi y se lo llevaron al sector de recuperación.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA Kajika vs Suiren entrar a la arena.

/sector de los kages/

Tsuchikage:(Kitsuchi, buen trabajo…distes lo mejor…Sasori de la arena roja Deidara te derrotara)*molesto por la victoria del ninja de la arena*

Raikage:"fue una increíble batalla pero por alguna razón no escapo del gas venenoso, además ahora se enfrentan dos ninjas del mismo grupo".*suspira*

Hokage:"fue una buena pelea, pero gano Sasori y el avanza".*tono alegre por el ninja de la arena*

Mizukage:"dos ninjas de mi aldea"*suspira*

/sector de la roca/

Rápidamente los anbus logran llevar a kitsuchi a una camilla y comienzan a atenderle lo cual logran sacarle una gran cantidad de veneno que habia invadido su cuerpo rápidamente su hija Kurotsuchi logra llegar ahí también poniéndose a su lado.

/sector de la arena/

Sasori logra llegar a la sala con su marioneta destruida lo cual enseguida comienza a repararla, gaara se le acerca y le felicita por su victoria lo cual se retira para acomodarse para ver la siguiente pelea en la ventanilla.

/sector de la niebla/

Kajika:"vaya…es mi turno ahora…"*este ninja llevaba una camiseta gris de tiburón y usaba un gorro que tenia la apariencia de la cabeza de un tiburón. Tenia marcas en los ojos.

Suiren:"es una verdadera lastima que nos toque pelear entre nosotros*suspira*

Zabuza:" me enfrentare a uno de ustedes dos…asi que…ya conocen el resultado…".*tono serio*

Suiren y Kajika observan a zabuza, logran tomar sus cosas.

Ambos ninjas se dirigen hacia la arena de combate.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON LA PENULTIMA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 7 KAJIKA VS SUIREN EN 3….2…1 COMIENZEN!

Ambos ninjas de la neblina toman sus espadas y comienzan un combate de kenjutsu. Intercambiaban varios mandobles y tajos, ambos ninjas era demasiado buenos con la espada de pronto ambos logran chocar sus armas.

Kajika:"debo ganar Suiren"!*mirándola fijamente*

Suiren:"debes derrotarme entonces"*sonriéndole*

De pronto ambos ninjas se alejaron rápidamente del uno y del otro.

Kajika:(esto no tiene sentido, nuestros ataques no tienen efecto, debemos utilizar ninjutsu…)*comienza a realizar sellos*

Suiren:(ya veo entonces yo también lo atacare…)*realiza sellos de mano*

Kajika:"Toma esto, Estilo de agua, dragon de agua"!*invocando un poderoso dragon de agua que se dirigía hacia la chica pelo largo y rubio con ojos marrones*

Suiren:"Estilo de agua muro de agua"*rápidamente se cubrió del dragon logrando evitar un daño grave**splash*

Kajika rápidamente comienza a escupir una gran cantidad de agua en la arena.

Suiren:(intenta utilizar jutsus mas potentes)*se coloca en el agua*

Kajika:"Este jutsu lo e estado practicando espero y pueda ser útil en este momento"*comienza a enfocarse haciendo que el agua ascendiera girando a su alrededor.

Suiren:"que jutsu tratas de realizar será inútil esta vez yo también iré enserio Kajika"!*le grito fuerte**sellos de mano*

/sector de la neblina/

Kisame:"Ese jutsu….de Kajika…"(mocoso lo has dominado…)*impresionado*

/de regreso en la arena de combate/

Kajika rápidamente utiliza los sellos de mano de ese jutsu que aun no habia perfeccionado al 100%, Jutsu Misil De Tiburón!*rápidamente aparece en el agua un poderoso tiburón gigantesco que sale disparado hacia Suiren lo cual esta logra lanzar el dragon de agua pero para sorpresa el tiburón logra acabar con el dragon dirigiéndose con mas potencia hacia Suiren lo cual lo recibe directamente*boooom**splash*

El agua empezó a desaparecer lo cual daba por finalizado el jutsu de Kajika. Suiren se encontraba tirada en el suelo mientras que Kajika se quedo agotado casi sin chakra lo cual ahora ambos estaban pasándola muy mal.

Kajika se dirigió hacia Suiren pero de pronto esta logra ponerse de pie después de haber recibido ese ataque.

Suiren:"Ni creas..que ganaras con eso…"*comenzó a sangrar de la pierna izquierda*

Kajika:(me e quedado casi sin chakra…almenos que Utilize el chakra restante en otro misil de tiburón….)*suspira* Suiren comenzó a realizar el jutsu bomba de agua que se dirigía a Kajika.

Kajika:"No me dejas alternativa"!*sellos de mano*

Suiren:"que crees que haces, puedes morir si lo haces otra vez"!*impactada*

Kajika:"No importa, Suiton Estilo de agua Jutsu Misil de Tiburón"!*nuevamente apareció un tiburón gigantesco que se dirigió con mucha potencia hacia el jutsu de Suiren lo cual acabo absorbiéndolo y dirigiéndose hacia Suiren nuevamente lo cual a ella no le quedaban mas fuerzas y con lo ultimo chakra que tenia activo un muro de agua para defenderse del ataque lo cual logra impactar*boooom**bam* Suiren salió volando cayendo en la pared de la arena quedando ahí atascada.

Kajika:"Yo gane…"!*sonriendo*

El sensor del bloque 7 rápidamente interviene y va a observar a Suiren la cual la encuentra inconsciente."DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES KAJIKA"!*los anbus de la neblina rápidamente acudieron para llevarse a ambos ninjas a sus sectores.

SENSOR:"LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 7 SERA ENTRE ZABUZA VS KILLER BEE PORFAVOR ENTREN A LA ARENA"!

/sector de la nube/

Killer bee:" Muy, bien yo ganare, y traeré al pez cortado"!*risa**recibe un golpe por parte de Yugito*

/sector de la neblina/

Zabuza:"Llego mi hora…ustedes observen como deben de ganar"*sale con su espada hacia la arena*

*mangetsu de pronto sale del sector de la neblina logrando llegar a una sala donde se encontraba solo*

Mangetsu:"que sucede aquí"*saca un pergamino**sorprendido*"Imposible, acaso fueron derrotados"*mordió su dedo y coloco su sangre en ese pergamino logrando invocar la famosa espada Nuibari, mientras que también invoca otra mas la espada shibuki*

Mangetsu:"ya veo…debo avisarle al yondaime mizukage sobre este hecho…"*suspira*"ka"*desaparecen ambas espadas*

/en el castillo del oeste del señor feudal del país del hierro/

*en el sótano del castillo* Dos ninjas enemigos se habían logrando infiltrar*

3 samuráis se encontraban vigilando un objeto escondido y vigilando con máxima seguridad desde afuera.

Samurái novato:"no puedo creer que esta caja haiga sido un peligro para los ninjas hace milenios, acaso de verdad se encuentra ahí dentro ese monstruo llamado satori"*suspira*

Samurái 1:"aunque no lo creas, asi es y nuestro deber es mantenerla en este lugar para siempre, nadie sabe que se encuentra en este lugar y si lo llegaran a descubrir nuestro deber es asesinar todo aquel que se atreva a robarla".*el nuevo observaba a su camarada*

Comandante Samurái:"muchachos iré a dar una vuelta por los pasillos vosotros quedarse 1 aquí adentro mientras el otro en el pasillo de afuera cualquier cosa tocar el aparato de alta voz y enseguida estarán todos aquí".*comienza a dar su rondín por el sótano ya que para llegar hacia el objeto tenían que pasar por varios pasillos además de la vigilancia del exterior*

*en uno de los pasillos del sótano*

El comandante comenzó a caminar alejándose mas de sus camaradas cuando de pronto en una de las habitaciones donde habían mas samuráis, estos se encontraban con quemaduras graves en el suelo casi muertos logrando impactarlo.*rápidamente saca su espada logrando darle el elemento rayo en ella*

¿?1:"Katon No muchi"*rápidamente crea un latigo de fuego lo cual logra estirarlo logrando capturar al samurái dejándolo completamente inmóvil**logra soltar la espada*

Comandante Samurái:"maldito, como te atreves"!*observa entre las sombras a un ninja*

¿?1:"agradece que sigues vivo al juzgar por tu casco con cuernos, eres uno de los lideres de este lugar".*comienza a acercarse a el*

Comandante Samurái:(maldición, no alcanzo el botón para pedir refuerzos, comienza al ver que el ninja poseía pelo blanco y además un pañuelo de color verde)"que es lo que quieres"*el latigo de fuego comenzó a quemar la armadura del samurái lentamente*

¿?1:"Tu sabes lo que busco aquí, se trata de la **CAJA DE LA DICHA TOTAL** ". El samurái se negaba con la cabeza.

*mientras tanto con los ninjas que se encontraban con la caja*

Samurái novato:"oye entonces que tal si tu sales y yo me quedo aquí, si no el jefe se molestara por eso"*suspirando*

El otro compañero logra salir hacia el pasillo para sorpresa de este logra escuchar algunos pasos lo cual se dirige hacia el lugar pero para sorpresa fue apuñalado por la espalda por medio de un bisturí de chakra.

El samurái novato comenzó a sentirse incomodo al parecer el ambiente se puso algo tenso lo cual este decidió por curiosidad salir del pasillo lo cual de pronto recibe una fuerte patada siendo derribado por el enemigo lo cual rápidamente le atraviesa la espada de su compañero en el estomago.

¿?2:"asi que esa es la caja de la dicha total increíble"*observo la gigantesca caja*"debo informar que la e encontrado"*desaparece*

/(en el mismo tiempo) con el comandante samurái/

Comandante samurái:"maldito, jamás la obtendrás rápidamente logra alcanzar sacar una chuchilla de su pierna logrando cortar el latigo de fuego haciendo retroceder al enemigo".*toca el botón para llamar a sus camaradas que estaban en la caja*

Comandante Samurái:"e pedido refuerzos estas acabado"*riéndose*

Rápidamente el ninja enemigo utiliza unos sellos de mano:"Katon Ninpou Hibashiri" logra aparecer una llama de fuego que rápidamente puede ser controlada por los dedos del enemigo lo cual a una velocidad impresionante logra hacer un circulo alrededor del samurái no permitiéndole salir.

¿?1:"Entonces no piensas decirme donde esta guardada la caja"?*observando al samurái*

El samurái le niega pero rápidamente antes de que lo asesinara con su jutsu de fuego aparece su compañero cargando al samurái novato que se encontraba cuidándola.

¿?2:"La encontré"*tira el cadáver del samurái*

¿?1:"buen trabajo, en cambio a ti ya no te necesito".*rápidamente logra quemar al samurái dejándolo muerto, mientras este sigue a su compañero asta llegar ala sala donde estaba la caja gigantesca*

¿?2:"wow increíble, posse cuatro rostros de algunos demonios"*observando la caja de hierro*Su compañero rápidamente saca un pergamino donde canaliza su chakra logrando hacer que la caja gigantesca lograra quedarse guardado en el*

¿?1:"Utilize bastante chakra, salgamos de aquí, tengo un plan".*rápidamente ambos ninjas logran colocarse en una parte alta afuera del castillo lo cual rápidamente el ninja logra colocar sus palmas sobre el castillo lo cual rápidamente logra hacer que explotara**booooom*Además de que empezó a quemarse dicho lugar*

Los dos ninjas misteriosos habían logrando escapar gracias al otro ninja que logro utilizar un jutsu de tele transportación a tiempo.

/Mientras tanto en la arena de combate/

/sector de los kages/

Mizukage:"llego el turno de Zabuza Momochi"*sonriendo*

Raikage:"bee es muy bueno manejando las espadas, tu espadachín la tendrá muy difícil si es que bee no lo derrota con sus habilidades"*risa*

Los hokages estaban emocionados al parecer seria una batalla de kenjutsu.

SENSOR:"DAREMOS INICIO CON LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 7 ZABUZA MOMOCHI VS KILLERBEE EN 3…..2…1….EMPIEZEN!

Te acabare en el acto!*grito bee*

Zabuza rápidamente toma su espada y se lanza hacia Killer bee lo cual este rápidamente deja caer su espada con mucha fuerza logrando destruir una parte del suelo, logra levantarla rápidamente y la arroja con mucha fuerza hacia bee pero al parecer Killer bee le habia frenado el ataque con sus dos manos.

Zabuza:"bastardo…como…hiciste para parar mi ataque con tus dos manos"!*aun bee se encontraba sosteniendo su espada"*de pronto bee logra usar un movimiento para lograr lanzar la espada de zabuza lejos colocándola en la otra orilla que se encontraban impresionando a zabuza.

Zabuza al ya no contar con su espada este rápidamente utiliza el Jutsu Suiton Estilo de agua dragon de agua que salió disparado hacia bee pero este rápidamente logra evadirlo lo cual nuevamente utiliza el jutsu estilo de agua guantes de agua logrando que el agua arremolina sus puños creando unos guantes de agua. Con esto el ya podía ejecutar el taijutsu mas fuerte, lo cual se dirigió para golpear a bee pero este rápidamente se coloca en una pose de batalla "estilo abeja"! rápidamente se lanza hacia zabuza con sus espadas logrando atacarle mientras que este daba unos saltos hacia atrás pero bee le seguía logrando causarle varias cortadas en su cuerpo hasta que logro derribarlo en el suelo**bam**cayo cerca de la Kubikiribocho*

Zabuza:(ese maldito me ha causado grandes heridas en mi cuerpo…)*suspiraba* de pronto las espadas se logran clavar en las piernas de zabuza y en sus brazos."AHHHHHHHHHHH"!*GRITO CON FUERZA ZABUZA AL SER ATACADO DE ESA MANERA*

Bee se coloca enfrente del caído zabuza.*rapeado*"Te dije que te cortaría oh yeah, quedarías hecho pedazos"!*de pronto zabuza logra arrancarse las dos espadas de sus brazos logrando lanzárselas a bee pero este con suma facilidad las esquivo."Estilo de agua onda expansiva explosiva"!* Rápidamente una gran cantidad de agua salió dispararada logrando alejar a bee de zabuza unos cuantos metros hacia atrás haciendo que zabuza lograra tomar su espada nuevamente y quitarse las espadas que bee le habia clavado.

De pronto zabuza nuevamente cargo su espada y aun herido logran lanzarse hacia Killer bee pero esta vez bee logra esquivar el ataque de la espada y logra maniobrar una de sus espadas logrando apuñalarlo en el estomago, lo cual al momento del impacto este grito:"espada de relámpago"!*logrando envolver a zabuza pero para sorpresa este desapareció era un clon de agua*

De pronto a unos cuantos metros de distancia aparece el verdadero zabuza detrás de bee gracias al agua que se encontraba en la arena que habia sacado de su boca.*sellos de mano*"Dragon De agua"!*sale disparado un dragon de agua hacia Killer bee, pero este rápidamente logra saltar y comienza a girar en el aire "Estilo de trueno Rayos relámpago"! Rápidamente unas corrientes lograron dirigirse hacia el dragon logrando destruirlo*boom*/splash/ Zabuza esquivo los rayos que se dirigían hacia el.

*ambos ninjas lograron saltar a tiempo y tomaron su distancia estaban jadeando de lo cansado que se encontraban* De pronto zabuza logra lanzarle la espada hacia bee a una increíble velocidad pero este rápidamente logra patearle y levitarla logrando dar un gran salto golpeándola para que se regresara hacia zabuza lo cual este se lanzo hacia el lado derecho para esquivarla*bam*

Zabuza:"maldición ríndete de una buena vez"!*tono agresivo*

De pronto Killer bee utiliza el elemento rayo en todas sus espadas logrando dirigirse nuevamente hacia un herido zabuza lo cual este logra defenderse con su kubikiribocho pero para su sorpresa comenzó a cortarla con mucha facilidad, de pronto este logra saltar y logra atacar el agua donde se encontraba zabuza lo cual fue electrocutado lo cual lo inmovilizo en ese momento Killer bee utilizo su lariat logrando derribarlo en el agua provocando un cráter mientras el agua se desvanecía.

Zabuza:"tu….me…derrotaste…."*pierde el conocimiento*

Killer bee:"Oh yeah, Yo siempre gano soy el mejor whooo"!*rapeando mientras festejaba su victoria*

SENSOR: DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAMOS POR FINALIZADO EL 7TO BLOQUE ENSEGUIDA COMENZARA EL ULTIMO BLOQUE EL NUMERO 8.

/sector de los kages/

Raikage:"te lo dije bee no es cualquier ninja para excederse de la confianza"*risa*

Mizukage:"tu ninja utiliza muy bien las espadas, se nota que supero a zabuza y por mucho. Los demás kages asistieron con su cabeza de que si fue superior a zabuza.

Sensor del bloque 8:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAMOS INICIO CON EL BLOQUE 8 PORFAVOR QUE PASEN A LA ARENA SUMASH Y KIBA INUZUKA".

/sector de kages/

Mizukage:"estamos en la ultima parte de la 1era fase del torneo deberíamos anotar los cambios que aremos para la siguiente fase no lo creen en lo que vemos estas ultimas peleas.

Hokage:"es verdad"*lo cual comienza a anotar sus sugerencias con los demás kages mientras las batallas dan su inicio.

/sector de konoha/

Kiba:"Llego nuestro turno akamaru"!*risa**se tocaba su nariz mientras el y su mascota comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la arena de combate, pero Shino rápidamente le interrumpe deseándole mucha suerte en su combate. Lo cual Kiba logra emocionarse y corre ala arena de combate.

/en la arena de combate/

Sumash ya se encontraba listo para pelear.

Sumash:"me a tocado pelear contra un mocoso de konoha, no será fácil derrotarme crio"!*risa*

Kiba:"tskk te acabare ya lo veras"*akamaru ladra*

/en el sector privado del samurái mifune/

Un samurái se le dirige a su líder y participante del torneo.

Samurái:"señor mifune nos mandaron esto del castillo del oeste del señor feudal".*le entrega una carta que decía código rojo*

Mifune rápidamente abre la carta lo cual al leerla este rápidamente le ordena a su samurái que le acompañe que irán a ver a los 5 kages.*se retiran de su sector*/mientras tanto en la arena de combate/

SENSOR:"INICIA LA 1ERA PELEA DEL 8CTAVO BLOQUE EN 3….2…..1 EMPIEZEN!

Kiba:"esta pelea será pan comido"*saca de sus bolsillos unos kunais*

Sumash:"kunais…."*sonriendo* Kiba rápidamente le lanza los kunais a Sumash pero este logra evadirlos fácilmente*

Sumash:"aunque sean 2 contra 1 no me ganaran espero que lo entiendas"*risa*

Kiba:"ya lo veremos andando akamaru"!*akamaru ladrando* Rápidamente Kiba comenzó a atacar junto con akamaru lo cual rápidamente este logra esquivar los ataques de Kiba pero akamaru logra atacarle logrando rasgar una parte de su uniforme que llevaba puesto logrando herirle la pierna izquierda.

Sumash:"Maldito, toma esto"!"Puño de roca"!*logrando asestar un fuerte golpe en akamaru lo cual logra derribarlo* Kiba logra enfadarse lo cual este intento sorprender a Sumash atacándole por la espalda pero Sumash ya lo habia observado lo cual este se le acerca en carrera lo cual logra darle una serie de patadas logrando derribarlo en la arena*bam*

Kiba logra observar a su compañero akamaru lo cual al parecer se encontraba ya despierto. Kiba decide levantarse entrando en su estado perro."No seré eliminado de este torneo tan fácil"!

Rápidamente Kiba y akamaru comienzan a atacar con sus colmillos cruzados por ambos lados, Kiba intento atacarlo desde arriba mientras que akamaru se dirigió por atrás logrando impactar a Sumash logrando derribarlo en la arena.*baaammm*Se escucho un fuerte golpe tras su caída. Lentamente se levanto Sumash.

Sumash:"ya me aburrí de ti te acabare con el siguiente jutsu, debo acabar con tus compañeros también"*sellos de mano*"Doton División de Palma de tierra"! de pronto el área donde se encontraba Kiba y akamaru comenzó a caer en espiral sobre si misma logrando dañar gravemente a ambos haciendo que quedaran enterrados en ese jutsu.

Sumash se logra acercar a el pero este rápidamente le dice lo siguiente:"ríndete y deshago el jutsu vamos…o sufrirás la muerte…"*tono serio*

Kiba:"maldición….yo me rindo…."!*rápidamente el sensor llega lo cual Sumash logra hacer que Kiba y akamaru saliera de esos hoyos logrando caer en el suelo crackeado*

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS TENEMOS UN GANADOR SUMASH, EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA ENTRE INO YAMANAKA VS MATSURI".

/sector de la hoja/

Ino se encontraba con algo de nervios, ya que tenia tiempo que no ponía en practica sus jutsus ni sus habilidades pero sus compañeros shikamaru y Choji le desearon suerte antes de que ella se dirigiera hacia la arena de combate.

Shikamaru observa a su compañero comiendo algunas papas lo cual este logra preguntarle:"oye Choji es verdad porque tu no participaste en el torneo"*suspira*

Choji:"me di de baja, además es mejor estar aquí comiendo estas deliciosas papas y ver a mis amigos pelear y saber que cuentan conmigo"*masticando las papas*

Mientras tanto Kiba logra llegar al sector donde se dirigió con Shino.

/sector de la arena/

Gaara:"Matsuri llego tu turno, derrota a esa chunin de la hoja…."*tono escalofriante*

Matsuri un poco preocupada:"lo hare gaara"*toma una herramienta ninja y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la arena de combate*

/sector de los kages/

Mifune logra dirigirse a la sala de los 5 kages lo cual Genma uno de los encargados de vigilancia le escolta para presentarse ante ellos.

Mifune:"buenas tardes, caballeros kages soy mifune el samurái y líder del país del hierro y participante, vine a hablar con ustedes sobre un problema que ha surgido en mi país, deben darme de baja en el torneo mundial shinobi, debo regresar ala tierra del hierro lo antes posible*suspira*

Raikage:"lo veo demasiado pálido que fue lo que sucedió un ataque de Akatsuki o algo por el estilo"*viendo a mifune*

Mifune:"como ustedes saben, en un castillo del país del hierro con alta seguridad conservamos la caja de la dicha Total".*suspira

Hokage:"La caja de la dicha Total"*sorprendido*

Mizukage:"se cree que esa caja era capaz de otorgar ala persona que la abra cumpla cualquier deseo pero en realidad posse un demonio sumamente peligroso adentro de ella se trata de satori".*narrando*

Tsuchikage:"la caja es indestructible además de que contiene un gran peso, no cualquier ninja podía llevársela de ese lugar y mas si habia máxima seguridad".*impactado por la revelación de mifune*

Kazekage:"el que suelta a satori puede controlarlo asta cierto tiempo logrando asi destruir países enteros. Se dice que la primera vez que se cerro alcanzo a destruir un país y medio de otro.

Hokage:"se trata de una situación muy delicada, señor mifune y compañeros kages, espero que estén de acuerdo que se retire y que nos mande a informar sobre la situación actual que esta pasando en el país del hierro, su combate era contra asuma sarotobi, entonces se cancelara ese combate dejando los dos fuera, espero que los demás estén de acuerdo con eso. Los demás kages aceptaron la petición del hokage lo cual mifune les dio las gracias y se retiro del sector dirigiéndose por sus cosas en el sector privado en el que se encontraba.

/en la arena de combate/

Ino ya se encontraba ahí mientras que Matsuri sacaba un kunai lista para empezar el combate.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON LA 2DA PELEA DEL ULTIMO BLOQUE 8, EN 3…..2…..1….EMPIEZEN!"

Matsuri:" Lo siento ino pero debo ganar este combate, empezare con todo desde el comienzo prepárate"!

Ino solo miraba sorprendida a aquella kunoichi se miraba muy determinada mas que ella misma.

Rápidamente Matsuri corrió hacia ino logrando empezar el combate con taijutsu, rápidamente intercambiaron varios golpes, patadas y puños, ino esquivaba fácilmente los golpes y Matsuri igual ya que los bloqueaba con suma facilidad evitando ser tocada. De pronto Matsuri comenzó a presionar mas logrando hacer que ino bajara su guardia haciendo que este lograra asestarle un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo cual ino se desprotegió y enseguida logra darle una patada en el mismo lugar donde la habia golpeado logrando lanzarla hacia el aire cayendo en el suelo de la arena*bam*

Ino:"no…puede…ser"*comenzó a levantarse* enseguida Matsuri corrió rápidamente para darle una serie de golpes y patadas a ino que comenzó a sangrar.

/sector de konoha/

Un ninja de konoha llamado sai observaba dicha pelea y este comenzó a sentirse incomodo por ese combate.(que significa esto….cada golpe que esa tal ino esta recibiendo es como si yo también lo sintiera en mi cuerpo, nunca habia sentido esto…me duele asta el pecho)*se toco el pecho fuertemente*

Mientras tanto el publico y algunos ninjas observan como los samuráis se retiran de la arena.

/de regreso en la arena de combate/

Los golpes seguían asestando a ino asta que logra lanzar un kunai bomba logrando hacer que Matsuri retrocediera *booom* Logrando tomar ambas su distancia.

Ino:(esa maldita, me las pagara…por lo que me hizo…)*mirada enfurecida*

Matsuri:(esto es demasiado fácil, yo ganare, no creo que pueda seguirme el ritmo después de haber recibido todos esos golpes de parte mía…)*sonriendo por la victoria que tendría*

El humo del papel bomba ya se habia desvanecido dejando ver a las dos kunoichis cara a cara muy cerca una de la otra.

Matsuri:"acabemos con esto, Futon Onda de choque"!*rápidamente un pequeño vendaval sale a presión de las manos de Matsuri dirigiéndose ferozmente hacia ino lo cual logra impactarle y arrojándola hacia la pared de la arena*boom*

Matsuri se dirige hacia ino la cual esta cae al suelo.

Matsuri:"Lo siento mucho ino pero estas acabada"*saca de su bolsillo una herramienta ninja llamada Johyo* Lo cual rápidamente logra capturar a ino en la cuerda."Esta herramienta ninja e compone de una cuerda de 4 metros ino, con un mango en un extremo y una punta de metal en el otro. Ya no puedes escaparte de mi jutsu final.

Ino:(maldición estoy atada no puedo moverme a causa de esta herramienta ninja!)*tratando de zafarse*

Matsuri se coloca cerca de ino y alrededor de su puño comienza a girar un intenso viento que toma forma de un remolino encerrando a ino dentro de el.

Ino:"maldición me atrapo dentro de este remolino ya no puedo ver afuera"!*de pronto recibe unos cortes en sus manos hombros y piernas*"ahhhh"!*comienza a sangrar*

Matsuri:"con esto ya estas acabada ino yamanaka, eres débil y los débiles no deben ser reconocidos"!*deshace su jutsu dejando ver a una kunoichi de la hoja inconsciente en el suelo de la arena con varias cortadas en su cuerpo. El sensor rápidamente intervino y observo que ino esta inconsciente y aun con vida lo cual da la ganadora a Matsuri de la arena.

SENSOR:"LA GANADORA ES MATSURI DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA"!*aparece Genma lo cual le da un aviso al sensor.

Choji y shikamaru rápidamente aparecen para llevarse a ino pero asuma sarotobi ase su entrada lo cual carga a ino y los 3 se retiran de la arena.

/sector de konoha/

Asuma habia logrando llevar a ino al cuarto donde sakura con gusto atendió a su amiga, pero este rápidamente salió porque su turno de pelear habia llegado.*de pronto aparece Genma tocándole el hombro*

Genma:"asuma lo siento pero son ordenes de Minato-san, no combatirás al parecer hubo un incidente y minato quiere que le respetes su decisión que tomo respecto a tu combate lo siento"*desaparece*

Asuma:"se trataba de un clon"*sonríe* se dirige hacia la ventanilla donde podía ver la arena de combate y el sensor platicando con el verdadero Genma*

Genma se retira de la arena lo cual el sensor estaba a apunto de dar un anuncio.

LA SIGUIENTE PELEA POR DECISION DE LOS KAGES NO HABRA GANADOR MIFUNE Y ASUMA SARUTOBI NO PARTICPARA, QUEDAN FUERA…. LO CUAL DEJA LA ULTIMA PELEA IZUMI UCHIHA VS SAI NINJAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA.

El publico estaba confundido sobre esta pelea, muchos esperaban al hijo del tercer hokage actuar en uno de los combates contra el líder samurái pero al parecer fue cancelado lo cual los molesto un poco pero al saber que un uchiha pelearía les emocionaba.

/sector de los kages/

Hokage:"esta pelea a pesar que son compañeros de konoha será interesante"*risa*

Raikage:"el sharingan el jutsu ocular mas poderoso en genjutsu".*emocionado*

Tsuchikage:"al parecer después de todo si tendremos un gran combate al final"*risa*

Mizukage:"en cuanto termine este combate debemos aparecer en el centro de la arena para felicitar a los ganadores de la siguiente etapa que les parece?*viendo a los demás kages por su respuesta*

Kazekage:"me parece bien yo con gusto daré algunas palabras"*sonriendo*

Los ninjas de la hoja rápidamente se dirigieron a la arena de combate.

/EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE/

Mientras sai se dirigía a la arena de combate este logra notar que el sello que se le fue puesto por danzo habia desaparecido logrando sorprenderlo pero decidió enfocarse en su combate.

La uchiha se colocaba en forma de ataque mientras sai el dibujante hacia lo mismo.

SENSOR:"ESTAN LISTOS COMIENZA LA ULTIMA PELEA DEL ULTIMO BLOQUE EN 3…..2…..1 EMPIEZEN"!

Sai rápidamente saca su pergamino lo cual rápidamente comienza a dibujar en el unos leones lo cual salieron del rollo dirigiéndose hacia la uchiha.

Izumi rápidamente activo su sharingan*activando sharingan*"Jutsu gran bola de fuego"*logrando lanzársela a los leones quemándoles enseguida.

Sai:(esa chica es muy fuerte, debo tener cuidado, bueno veamos que es lo que ara con este)*comienza dibujar nuevamente* rápidamente unas serpientes de tinta comenzaron a arrastrare lo cual Izumi esta vez utilizo el jutsu:"Estilo de fuego, Llamas del Phoenix"!*rápidamente salieron disparadas unas llamas rápidas hacia las serpientes lo cual al ser tocas se evaporizaron logrando hacer que la tinta embarrara el área. Rápidamente Izumi logra sacar 2 kunais y corrió hacia donde se encontraba sai lo cual rápidamente sai se percata de las intenciones de la chica lo cual logra dar un salto justo en el momento donde Izumi logra lanzarle los kunais logrando evadirlos sin problema.

De pronto Izumi aparece cerca de sai logrando tener un ataque de armas logrando chocar su espada de sai y el kunai de Izumi. Sai estaba tan emocionado de que la chica mostrara mucha firmeza ante el pero de pronto sintió una gran bola de fuego aproximándose a el por detrás logrando sorprenderse*rápidamente dibuja "arte ninja pared endurecida de tinta"! Logrando crear una pared de tinta logrando que la gran bola de fuego chocara con esa pared logrando resistir el ataque. En cuanto sai deshizo el jutsu Izumi logra asestarle un fuerte golpe en la cara logrando derribarlo en el suelo. En ese momento sai logra lanzar unos shurikens pero Izumi gracias a su sharingan lo previo lanzando también unos logrando que rebotaran en el aire.

Izumi:"estas acabado"!*lanza varios kunais con papeles bombas los cuales estos se dirigieron hacia sai logrando causar una gran explosión pero para sorpresa de Izumi esta habia creado un campo de tinta protectora.

Sai logra desactivar su tinta protectora lo cual decide atacar físicamente a Izumi logrando derribarla y este toma el kunai intentado apuñalarla a Izumi pero esta le resistía. Para sorpresa de Izumi sai logra presionar encajando el kunai profundamente en su estomago dejándola en el suelo sin poder moverse. Sai logra inclinar su cabeza por respeto pero para sorpresa este logra recibir una fuerte patada seguida de varias combinaciones de ataques que lo elevaron y finalizaron con un golpe en la cara logrando estrellarlo en el suelo de la arena*booom*bam*

Izumi:"a la que atacabas era una ilusión, recuerda que nosotros los uchihas somos conocidos por nuestros genjutsu…"*sonriéndole a un sai que se encontraba en el suelo derrotado*

El sensor se aproxima y nota que sai ya no puede continuar lo cual nombra a Izumi uchiha la ganadora de este combate.

*sai y Izumi se logran retirar juntos dándose la mano a su sector*

EN ESE MOMENTO LOS 5 KAGES LOGRAN ENTRAR AL CENTRO DE LA ARENA DE COMBATE.

KAZEKAGE: NINJAS GANADORES DE SUS NACIONES Y PAISIS PORFAVOR COLOCARSE EN ORDEN ENFRENTE DE SU RESPECTIVO KAGE, LOS GANADORES DE LOS PAISES CHICOS PORFAVOR COLOCARSE ENFRENTE DEL SENSOR QUE ESTA A MI IZQUIERDA.

*rápidamente los ganadores del país de la nube se colocaron en orden enfrente del Raikage.

 **8-Darui participante del 2do bloque,3-Omoi participante del 4to bloque,3-Yugito Nii participante del 6to bloque,8-Killer bee participante del 7to bloque.**

 ***rápidamente los ganadores del país de la arena se colocaron en orden enfrente del kazekage.**

 **1-gaara participante del 1er bloque, 4-shira participante del 3er bloque,4-Sasori participante del 7to bloque,4-matsuri del 8ctavo bloque.**

 ***rápidamente los ganadores del país de Kirigakure se colocaron en orden frente del mizukage***

 **5-Mangetsu Hozuki participante del 2do bloque, 6-Kisame hoshigaki participante del 4to bloque,3-Chojuro participante del 5to bloque,5-Kajika participante del 7to bloque,**

 ***rápidamente los ganadores de konoha se colocaron en orden frente del hokage***

 **7-sakura participante del 1er bloque, 3- Naruto Namikaze participante del 2do bloque, 1-shino abúrame participante del 3er bloque, 5-Maito Gai participante del 3er bloque,8-shikamaru Nara participante del 4to bloque,1-neji hyuga participante del 6to bloque, 7-Izumi Uchiha participante del 8ctavo bloque.**

 ***rápidamente los ganadores de Iwagakure se colocaron en orden frente del Tsuchikage***

 **6-akatsuchi participante del 1er bloque,7-kurotsuchi participante del 3er bloque, 1-mahiru participante del 4to bloque, 6-Han participante del 5to bloque,6-kakko participante del 6to bloque,2-deidara participante del 7to bloque,1-sumash participante del octavo bloque.**

 ***rápidamente los ganadores de país chicos se colocaron en orden frente del sensor***

 **4-fuu participante del 1er bloque, 2-kazami del bloque 2, 8-jugo participante del 5to bloque.**

 **El publico comenzó a aplaudir a los ninjas ganadores de la 1era fase del torneo mundial ninja.**

 **Kazekage:"Shinobis, Primero que nada quiero felicitarlos a cada uno de ustedes por el enorme empeño que hicieron en sus batallas."*les aplaude el seguido por los demás kages y por el publico al final.**

 **Cuando los aplausos terminaron por parte del publico el Raikage tomo la palabra.**

 **Raikage:"Felicitaciones shinobis, avanzaron ala siguiente fase del torneo sus combates fueron excelentes y nos dejaban con ganas de ver mas".*tono muy alegre***

 **Mizukage:"Shinobis, de aquí en adelante, deben dar lo máximo, hicieron un gran trabajo y deben sentirse bien con lo que hicieron pero recuerden que deben dar mas si no el oponente los derrotara".**

 **Tsuchikage:"Para aquellos que fueron descalificados y están sentados en los sectores o parados, hicieron también un gran trabajo, no deben sentirse desilusionados, al contrario hicieron lo que pudieron y eso es lo que cuenta."*tono serio y amable***

 **Rápidamente minato dio un paso adelante y hablo;"Felicitaciones a cada uno de ustedes que están aquí presentes, no cabe duda que nos sorprendieron con la gran habilidad y destrezas que ustedes poseen no hay duda alguna que ustedes son nuestro futuro y son importante para su respectiva aldea".*elogiando sus formas de lucha***

 **De pronto minato hace una seña donde aparece un sensor de la arena con un pizzarron donde ahí estaban escritos las peleas de la siguiente fase del torneo.**

 **Minato:"como podrán observar aquí se muestra como se desarrollaran los siguientes combates de los 32 shinobis restantes.**

 **/bloque 1/**

 **1-Gaara vs 4-Fuu**

 **6-akatsuchi vs 7-sakura Haruno**

 **/bloque 2/**

 **2-kazami vs 3-naruto namikaze**

 **5-Mangetsu vs 8-darui**

 **/bloque 3/**

 **1-shino abúrame vs 4-shira**

 **5- Maito Gai vs 7-Kurotsuchi**

 **/bloque 4/**

 **1-mahiru vs 3-omoi**

 **6-Kisame vs 8-Shikamaru Nara**

 **/bloque 5/**

 **-K.O- VS 3-CHOJURO (GANADOR CHOJURO)**

 **6-han vs 8-Jugo**

 **/bloque 6/**

 **1-Neji Hyuga vs 3-Yugito Nii**

 **6-Kakko vs Roshi**

 **/bloque 7/**

 **2-deidara vs 4- Sasori de la arena Roja**

 **5-Kajika vs 8-killerbee**

 **/bloque 8/**

 **1-sumash vs 4-matsuri**

 **Descalifacion vs 7 Izumi (participante Izumi pasa automáticamente).**

 **Los competidores rápidamente comenzaron a buscarse en el pizzaron logrando sorprenderse ya que creían que los sortearan nuevamente pero al parecer seguirían en su bloque.**

 **Minato:"muy bien chicos presten atención". *minato fue la mirada de todos en ese momento***

 **Minato:"Hemos visto los combates recién y los kages hemos descubierto algunos errores que no cometeremos en la 2da fase del torneo, en caso de que se trate de un empate hemos decidido analizarlo al fondo"*minato vio el reloj y salía que eran las 4 de la tarde***

 **Minato:"La 2da fase de eliminación del torneo mundial ninja empezara mañana alas 12:00pm de la tarde en este mismo lugar, el kage de su aldea o el sensor les darán una hoja donde ahí estarán escritas las nuevas reglas del torneo para la 2da fase".*observando a cada uno de los ninjas ahí presentes*"tienen alguna pregunta"*esperando alguna respuesta por parte de los shinobis***

 **Los kages al ver que los ninjas estaban listos y sin dudas el kazekage tomo la ultima palabra.**

 **Kazekage:"Los vemos mañana a las 11:30pm en esta arena de combate para que tengan tiempo de alistarse, pueden tomarse lo que resta del día, igual nosotros los kages estaremos en nuestras áreas correspondientes por si al final deciden preguntar algo pueden retirarse"*exclamo***

 **Rápidamente todos los ninjas ganadores gritaron:"Hai"!*al mismo tiempo logrando dispersarse de la arena de combate, mientras que el publico comenzó a evacuarlo***

Rápidamente naruto logra salir de toda la multitud logrando encontrase con hinata en el sector lo cual deciden dirigirse a pasear por la aldea de Sunagakure.

*mientras tanto minato logra dirigirse con Kushina y su mentor el sandaime hokage Hiruzen lo cual los tres se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaban los heridos ninjas de los combates*

/mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo del desierto/

"donde estoy…"*despertando*

Boruto:"al fin despiertas, pensé que no ibas a lograrlo"*suspira*

Sasuke F se encontraba viendo la ventana pero al escuchar al peliblanco hablar se dirige hacia el.

Sasuke F:"estuviste inconsciente durante 2 horas, por cierto derrotamos a Akatsuki…"*mirando al peliblanco*

Jiraiya logra sentarse pero este se sorprende al ver que su brazo cortado estaba envuelto de unas vendas.

Sasuke F:"al parecer no eres tan fuerte, podrás recuperar tu brazo completamente si te ponen las células del primer hokage como una potosís".*dijo en tono cálmate*

Jiraiya:"como sabes que eso podría funcionar"*mirando al ninja que al parecer oculta uno de sus ojos con el cabello además de poseer casi un uniforme negro con capa mientras que el que estaba mas cerca de el se parecía a naruto."*impactado al verle el rostro*

Jiraiya señala a Boruto y dice:"imposible tu te pareces a naruto demasiado que significa esto".

Boruto:"veras nosotros*rápidamente sasuke interviene en la platica lo cual ase seña de guardar silencio a su discípulo*

Sasuke F:"Lo lamento pero no podemos decirle nada mas por el momento, a decir verdad nosotros tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle y nos gustaría que no las respondiera"*tono serio*

Jiraiya:"verán, después que fui atacado por Akatsuki, no pude llegar a konoha al parecer estaba siendo atacada, les agradezco por haberme salvado pero debo de salir para allá rápidamente.*sasuke le detiene tomando de su brazo con fuerza*Ambos ninjas chocan miradas.

Sasuke F:"nosotros venimos de allá, derrotamos a 4 Akatsuki que atacaron la aldea".*cerrando los ojos*

Boruto:"es verdad no tiene porque preocuparse además no se encuentra en un buen estado"*suspira*

Jiraiya:"ya veo…entonces cuales eran sus preguntas"?*dudando si en verdad eran de fiar*

Sasuke F:"primero que nada en konoha busque a Naruto Uzumaki, pero me dijeron que se encontraba en el torneo mundial ninja de la aldea de la arena"*viendo al peliblanco*

Jiraiya:(busca a naruto porque razón…además e visto su rostro alguna parte además de que este crio se parece mucho a minato y naruto que significa todo esto…)*suspira* Los kages anunciaron un torneo entre las 5 naciones y países chicos llevando consigo los mejores ninjas teniendo un combate de 1vs1 donde al final ganaría 1 y seria recompensado, desconozco el premio, pero naruto se apellida Namikaze no Uzumaki, el torneo apenas empezó es posible que dure varios días.

Sasuke F:"Namikaze"?*asiendo una cara rara junto con Boruto*

Jiraiya:"asi es, es hijo del 4to hokage y de Kushina Uzumaki y ellos también están en el torneo".*Boruto y sasuke quedaron impresionados ante tal noticia*

Boruto:(mi abuelo esta vivo en esta dimensión…increíble…)*impactado por la revelación de jiriaya*

Jiraiya:"por lo menos podría saber sus nombres?"*mirando a ambos ninjas*

Sasuke Del F:"es delicado esto pero usted es de confianza y fue maestro de naruto, Soy sasuke Uchiha".*activando el sharingan además del rinnegan enseñándoselo a jiraiya.*Mientras que Boruto habla y le dice:"yo soy Boruto Uzumaki hijo del séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja"*jiraiya quedo impresionado ante estas dos revelaciones.

Jiraiya:"imposible, se supone que sasuke el hijo de Fugaku escapo con orochimaru y tu dices ser el, además dices que eres hijo del séptimo hokage si apenas vamos en el cuarto"!*exclamo*

Sasuke F:"que has dicho que yo escape de la aldea de konoha en este mundo"?*mirando al peliblanco*

Jiraiya:"como que en este mundo…"*con mas preguntas y dudas*"asi es desertaste de konoha en busca de poder Itachi y yo intentamos detenerte pero al parecer fracasamos".*suspira* Sasuke miro a Boruto y este decide hablar*"Nosotros venimos de otra dimensión al parecer aquí las cosas pasaron diferentes, el naruto de nuestra dimensión es el séptimo hokage de la aldea de la hoja y considerado el ninja mas poderoso de todos".*lo dijo con mucha seriedad ante jiraiya*

Jiraiya observo nuevamente a Boruto al saber que ese era el hijo de naruto en otra dimensión.

Sasuke F:"oye habia olvidado por completo, cuando llegamos a konoha por medio de nuestro portal, la aldea estaba siendo atacada por Akatsuki y por ninjas de raíz de danzo, yo lo asesine porque ataco ami padre de esta dimensión"*tono serio*

Jiraiya:"que danzo ataco konoha "*impresionado*"tu lo asesinaste"*doblemente impresionado*", entonces debo regresar allá además debo entregar este pergamino"*suspirando y quejándose por el dolor que aun tenia*

Sasuke observo a Boruto y le dijo:"dame el pergamino yo lo entregare dices que naruto esta en el torneo mundial lo cual no hay de que preocuparse además Akatsuki la mayoría de los miembros yo me puedo hacer cargo".*dijo en tono de arrogante*

Jiraiya quedo impresionado ante este ninja que venia de otra línea del tiempo al parecer es demasiado fuerte además de poseer el poder ocular del sabio de los seis caminos el rinnegan.

Jiraiya:"toma llévate esto, podrás entrar ala aldea y sabrán que vas de mi parte".*le entregan un objeto además del pergamino*

Sasuke F:"por tu estado actual no podrás salir de esta villa durante 4 días, Boruto te cuidara durante los 4 días restantes, yo regresare para después ir a buscar a naruto están de acuerdo ambos,*se dirige hacia Boruto* Boruto puedes platicar con el pero recuerda si alguien descubre que venimos del futuro estaremos en problemas"*tono de seriedad*"manténganse aquí oculto y estén alerta"*suspira logra salir por la puerta*

Sasuke rápidamente utiliza un jutsu de invocación logrando invocar un halcón lo cual este lo transporta por los aires.

/mientras tanto en otra parte en el país del fuego, en un laboratorio de orochimaru/

Sasuke habia logrando ponerse las células del poderoso hashirama lo cual comenzó a sufrir unos contra ataques logrando destruir el tubo donde las células de hashirama estaban. En uno de sus ojos logro activar el rinnegan.

Sasuke se dirige haci aun espejo y observa que obtuvo el rinnegan.

*entre las sombras aparece un ninja mitad blanco y negro*

Sasuke escucha ruido y al voltear entre las sombras este lo observa y le dice:"quien eres tu, voy a asesinarte"*creando el chidori en su mano*ZZzzZZZZZZZ*

Zetsu Negro y blanco:"vaya despertaste el rinnegan, te felicito muchacho, te e estado observando durante todo este tiempo, ay un ninja muerto que puede regresar a la vida y al igual que tu poseyó el poderoso rinnegan, puedo guiarte hasta su tumba para que lo revivas"*tono emocionante*

Sasuke:"un ninja que poseyó el rinnegan"?*desapareció el chidori*"he porque lo haría, si ahora poseo un poder increíble"*burlándose del ninja*

Zetsu Negro y Blanco:"se trata de madara Uchiha, el puede darte mas poder a cambio de su resurrección Edo Tensei, la técnica que tu aprendiste de orochimaru".*convenciendo de mas poder al uchiha lo cual sasuke acepto y comenzó a seguir a Zetsu negro".

/mientras tanto en la aldea de konoha de este mundo paralelo/

La aldea estaba dañada por los ataques de los Akatsuki, los dos ninjas de la neblina fueron encarcelados mientras Hidan y kakuzo fueron llevados por Ibiki para ver si podían rastrear con sus cuerpos a los Akatsuki restantes.

Fugaku el líder de la policía militar se presento ante tsunade sobre el incidente del ataque de los Akatsuki además del combate que tuvo con danzo y que fue salvado por dos ninjas misteriosos, al igual que el trió de los clanes.

En las afueras de la aldea se encontraba orochimaru y Kabuto observando el ataque que recibió por parte de Akatsuki.

Orochimaru:"debemos volver por sasuke, espero que las células de hashirama le haigan servido bien o sino estará muerto"*algo preocupado por su nuevo recipiente*

Kabuto:"es verdad lord orochimaru ay que volver"*risa**ambos ninjas desaparecen*

/Mientras tanto en la aldea de Sunagakure/

*Refugio de los ninjas de Kumogakure*

El tercer Raikage logra entrar en una de las carpas donde su hijo **ay** estaba descansando.

Raikage:"tuviste una dura batalla"*viéndolo seriamente*

Ay:"lo siento padre por no haber podido pasar ala siguiente fase del torneo"*molesto*

Raikage:"no te preocupes distes lo mejor, ahora confiemos en tus compañeros de la aldea".

Mientras tanto Omoi y Darui decidieron pasar el rato entrenando.

Ambas espadas tanto de Omoi como de Darui chocaban entre si.

Darui:"no lo haces nada mal, pero intenta agregarle chakra del rayo asi tus ataques serán mas efectivos"*logrando tumbarle la espada a Omoi dejándola en el suelo*"vez, si te quito la espada perderás…"*suspira*

/Mientras tanto en el Refugio de los ninjas de Iwagakure/

El Tsuchikage habia visitado a sus ninjas que perdieron dándoles animo, logrando retirarse a su carpa principal donde ahí estaría.

Mientras tanto han y Roshi decidieron meditar el tiempo que les faltaba para la siguiente fase del torneo mientras que los demás ninjas salieron a pasear.

/Mientras tanto en el Refugio de los ninjas de Kirigakure/

Mei, Ao y chojuro se encontraban comiendo un gran festín por que chojuro ya se encontraba en la tercera fase del torneo a causa de que sus rivales habían quedado k.o.

Utakata se encontraba meditando en su carpa, mientras que Suigetsu habia logrando recuperarse tras su batalla este decidió descansar para observar los combates de mañana, Zabuza y Haku se encontraban en entrenamiento.

*en la carpa del mizukage*

Mangetsu:"como podrá ver al parecer ellos fueron capturados o están muertos".*enseñándole las armas*

Mizukage:"de cualquier modo están a tu disposición Mangetsu, debes tener cuidado en tu próximo combate se trata de Darui un ninja Jounin sumamente peligroso, utiliza jutsus de agua y rayo".

Mangetsu:"desconozco si voy a ganar o no pero será un combate interesante no lo dude".*se retira de la carpa*

*Mangetsu habia solicitado permiso para que le dieran permiso de entrenar en la academia de la arena donde ahí se encontraría solo y podría utilizar sus jutsus*

Mangetsu:"asi que ese ninja de kumo utiliza el rayo y el agua, veamos si podrá conmigo"*utiliza un pergamino de rollo e invoca dos espadas con dos picos de un tamaño pequeño.

NARRADOR:"MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC, LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO ESTE FIC AUN NO TERMINA, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO Y QUE AUN LO SIGUEN, POR ULTIMO UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A **ITACHI UCHIHA** **QUE HA HECHO VIDEOS DE YOUTUBE SOBRE ESTE FIC SU CANAL DE YOUTUBE ES EL SIGUIENTE SUSCRIBANSEN GRACIAS Y SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO A CADA UNO DE USTEDES. channel/UC92u5oVFUIpvoZvO0UIYi02**


	34. Capitulo 34:Inicia 2da Fase Del Torneo

Capitulo 34: El Torneo Mundial Ninja Pt 7 La 2da fase Inicia LA BATALLA DEFINITIVA DEL 2DO BLOQUE.

Horario 8:00 pm en Sunagakure.

/refugio de konoha/

En una de las carpas se encontraba el equipo 10 de asuma platicando sobre los grandes combates que vieron y sobre los ninjas que están clasificados como elites.

Asuma:"Shikamaru, me alegra mucho que haigas pasado a la siguiente ronda, pero deberías estudiar a tu rival Kisame Hoshigaki, es muy peligroso ese ninja de la neblina."*narraba el hijo del sandaime hokage*

Shikamaru:"es verdad es un ninja muy peligroso, controla una espada única llamada samehade"*recuerda la pelea que tuvo hinata contra el ninja de la neblina*

Shikamaru:"ya pensare en algo para derrotarlo"*suspira*"que fastidio"!*exclamo haciendo que ino y Choji se rieran junto con asuma.

*mientras tanto en otra de las carpas*

Kakashi:"Gai, ya te he dicho mas de 10 veces que estoy bien"*cara de enfado estilo anime*

Gai:"Kakashi, pensé que morirías, pero debo admitir que tuviste una dura batalla"*levantando su pulgar**voltea y ve a lee ya recuperado lo cual se emociona aun mas asiendo sus poses ridículas*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto sakura, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba y lee se dirigieron a cenar.

Mientras comían neji decidió tomar la palabra.

Neji:"hicieron un gran trabajo cada uno de ustedes aunque solo quedemos sakura,shino y yo en el torneo.

Shino:"Neji, luchaste muy bien contra el ninja de la niebla, pensé que no lo ibas a lograr"*observando a neji*

Tenten:"es verdad neji te lucistes en tu combate"*asiendo unos gestos que hicieron reír a todos*

Neji:"admito que si estaba difícil pero para eso estuve entrenado mucho".

*con naruto y hinata*

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban caminando por las calles de Suna llegando a un lugar alto donde ahí permanecieron platicando.

Hinata abraza al rubio y le dice:"crees que tengas problemas en tu bloque"?*viendo al rubio*

Naruto:"no te preocupes, el ninja con el que me enfrentare lo derrotare, pero el problema será Darui y ese tal Mangetsu".*volteo a ver el horizonte*

Hinata:"yo confió en ti naruto…"*sonriéndole al rubio mientras que el la abraza*

/mientras tanto en la oficina del kazekage/

Rasa:"Es increíble que haigan perdido sus combates estoy realmente decepcionados"*regañando a Temari Y Kankuro".

Kankuro:"padre, mi rival era el jinchuriki de 5 colas pero pose una enorme fuerza en taijutsu fue increíblemente veloz".*suspiraba*

Temari:"ami el Nara me engaño, fue demasiado rápido que no pude reaccionar padre en verdad lo siento, no pude dar mucha pelea…"*agachando la cabeza*

Rasa:"Quiero que mantengan vigilado a gaara a ver si por lo menos eso pueden hacer bien retírense"*Los dos ninjas logran retirarse*

*con sasuke y Zetsu negro de este mundo*  
/claro de luna/

Sasuke se encontraba caminado en un bosque con un gran lago y varios animales en el alrededor.

Sasuke:"oye ya casi llegamos"?*tono molesto*

Zetsu negro logra dar la vuelta y le dice que falta poco, el cuerpo de madara fue escondido en este lugar ya que nadie jamás pensó que el estaría con vida aun después de ser derrotado por el 1er hokage.

/mientras tanto en el país del hierro/

El equipo de mifune habia logrando llegar a su frontera a tiempo lo cual comenzaron a ser un recorrido por la zona donde el enemigo puede estar escondido lo cual empezaron la búsqueda de los shinobis.

¿?1:"Maldición ay varios samuráis de este lado, se percataron del robo debemos salir de este lugar"*tono serio*

¿?2:"tienes algún plan al parecer los samuráis se acerca por este camino"*suspira*  
Rápidamente el shinobi 1 saca el pergamino donde habia guardado la caja de la dicha total y logra dársela a su compañero lo cual le dice que escape por el túnel lo cual le obedece, pasaron unos cuantos momentos y logra tapar la entrada lo cual su compañero logro escapar pero este quedaba completamente rodeado por los samuráis que pronto estarían por atraparle.

/en el bosque/

Samurái:"escuche una explosión de aquel lado vayamos para allá"*rápidamente varios samuráis salen dirigidos hacia ese lugar logrando ver a un ninja capuchado sosteniendo un kunai en su mano".

Samurái 2:"ese debe ser uno de los intrusos,"*rápidamente los samuráis sacan sus espadas con elemento rayo en ellas*

¿?1:"es inútil no podrán conmigo"*logra dar un gran soplido haciendo que saliera un dragon llameante de su boca a alta temperatura en línea recta logrando impactar a los samuráis de ese alrededor logrando quemarles*boooom*

El equipo de Mifune se dirigía hacia ese lugar mientras que mas samuráis ya habían llegado para ganar tiempo.

Samuráis:"ataquen"*varios de ellos se dirigieron hacia el enemigo haciendo que este lograra evadir los ataques físicamente con suma facilidad, y además de dar grandes saltos para alejarse de ellos.

¿?1:"toma esto Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu"! Rápidamente sale una corriente de fuego que pasa rasando el suelo hasta lograr tocar a los samuráis dejándolos quemados*

Mifune logra llegar lo cual toma cartas ene el asunto y sale corriendo tomando su espada samurái:"Toma esto Destello"!*sorprendiendo al ninja capuchado este logra lanzar una onda de chakra en forma de media luna logrando herirle asiendo que cayera en uno de los arboles.*bam*

Rápidamente fue rodeado por todos los samuráis.

Mifune:"estas acabado"!*saca su espada y poniéndosela en el cuello*

¿?1:"son unos tontos…"*risa**desaparece el Bunshin*

Mifune:"maldición, era un clon de sombra caímos en su juego, ay que buscarlo de inmediato"!*exclamo*

Mientras tanto los dos ninjas habían logrado colarse por la salida del país del hierro.

Samuráis:"miren son dos sospechosos que vienen hacia acá, deben ser ellos los ladrones, ataquen sin compasión"!

¿?1:"yo me are cargo, no te preocupes, además ya derrotaron a mi Bunshin, es probable que apenas se dirijan para acá, pero es muy tarde"*sellos d emano*"Katon Housenka No Jutsu"! Rápidamente lanza diez bolas de fuego por la boca dirigidas hacia los samuráis logrando impactar a los 10 samuráis dejándolos con quemaduras graves.

¿?2:"tienes un gran talento para acertar no cabe duda"*risa*

De pronto ambos ninjas se dirigen hacia los samuráis restantes pero estos aun intentan acabar con ellos lo cual el ninja que posse la naturaleza del fuego utiliza Katon Gouryuuka no jutsu:"Gran bola de fuego infernal"! Sale disparada una bola de fuego enorme con forma de dragon que arraso a los samuráis restantes logrando asi pasar la frontera del país del hierro.*logra tocar el suelo donde salen unas llamas las cuales se estiran logrando formar un gran muro de 10metros.

¿?1:"se les hará difícil apagarlo mientras tanto escapemos de este lugar"*los dos ninjas logran escapar del país del hierro".

Las llamas a ser tan grandes mifune y su equipo las vieron pero estaban demasiado lejos y tardarían en llegar lo cual mifune rápidamente contacto con otras unidades cercanas que se dirigieron al lugar.

/mientras tanto en Suna/

Naruto y hinata habían logrado regresar a su habitación cuando Genma logra convocarlos y llevárselos a la carpa del hokage donde ahí estarían los demás participantes y algunos compañeros ya que minato regreso de una reunión con los demás kages.

*carpa de minato*

Minato se encontraba con Kushina y el sandaime hokage Hiruzen sentados mientras los demás se encontraban sentados en unas sillas, rápidamente naruto y hinata toman asiento.

Minato:"ahora que están todos presentes, les diré las nuevas reglas del torneo"*se para de su asiento*"Como les dije en el coliseo de la arena, en caso de que el combate sea empate lo decidiremos por votación entre los 5 kages, el que tenga la mayoría de votos pasara, el campo de batalla de la arena, se le agrego una parte de agua, otra de tierra, arboles y piedras, podrán estar en cualquier parte, el ganador será aquel que muera o se rinda".

Rápidamente minato saca una hoja donde dijo que los participantes necesitaban estar registrados lo cual rápidamente naruto se anota con los demás de la aldea que pasaron a la siguiente fase.

Minato:"Los veo mañana en el coliseo de la arena, tengan buenas noches y espero que den lo mejor, si miran que esta complicada la batalla, ríndanse no me gustaría ver que uno de ustedes se vaya".*se retira con Kushina y el sandaime hokage*

Naruto deja a hinata con su primo Neji mientras que este sale a dar un recorrido.

Mientras este caminaba sin pensar logra ver en la academia de la arena unas luces que le llamaron la atención lo cual decide entrar sigilosamente.

*en la academia ninja de la arena*

Naruto logra recorrer un pasillo oscuro logrando llegar al final donde ahí estaba el cuarto de entrenamiento de los ninjas de la arena y un solo ninja.

Ese ninja poseía dos espadas lo cual naruto observo como el utilizo las dos espadas con chakra de elemento rayo.

Mangetsu tomo las dos espadas y dijo:"Raiso Izazuchi no Utake"!*rápidamente salió disparada una corriente de rayos dirigiéndose asia los muñecos de entrenamiento logrando destruirlos.

Naruto observaba como mangetsu utilizaba las espadas Kiba.

De pronto mangetsu utilizo unas sellas de mano y comenzó a controlar las kibas dirigiéndolas nuevamente hacia los muñecos de entrenamiento logrando destruirlos fácilmente. Naruto estaba sorprendido por las habilidades de este ninja podía controlar las dos espadas sin ningún problema.

Mangetsu rápidamente observa al ninja rubio en la salida del pasillo, este rápidamente hace desaparecer las dos espadas Kiba, lo cual se le acerca amistosamente. El ninja logra sonreírle.

Mangetsu:"Naruto Namikaze, un placer verte una vez mas".

Naruto observaba como mangetsu se dirigía hacia el.

Mangetsu logra detenerse a unos cuantos metros de el.

Mangetsu:"Bueno naruto, e estado practicando a solas, que tal si me ayudas con mi entrenamiento con un pequeño combate".

Naruto dudo por unos momentos si debería aceptar el combate pero en su mundo nunca tuvo la oportunidad de pelear contra el ya que habia fallecido.

Naruto:"seria un placer pelear contra ti". Rápidamente mangetsu invoca un clon de agua y este se coloca en medio.

Mangetsu:"Naruto, ese clon de agua desaparecerá en 15minutos, en cuanto desaparezca explotara no muy fuerte dándonos entender que nuestro combate habrá concluido.

Mangetsu logra retroceder un poco mientras dejaba espacio entre el y Naruto. Naruto rápidamente se pone en una pose defensiva observando a Mangetsu, lo cual este hace la señal que inicia el combate de entrenamiento.

Mangetsu rápidamente se lanza hacia naruto lanzándole un golpe izquierdo, naruto logra evadirlo y contra ataca logrando golpearle en el estomago sorprendiendo a Mangetsu por su velocidad, mientras naruto tenia su puño en el estomago de mangetsu este decidió golpearle con su puño derecho pero naruto lo bloqueo con la mano izquierda.

Mangetsu:(naruto es muy fuerte, evadió mis dos ataques fácilmente y su contra ataque son extremadamente veloces)*sorprendido*

Rápidamente mangetsu y naruto se contra atacaron varios golpes y patadas, mangetsu logra golpear el pie izquierdo de naruto que lo hizo caer al suelo pero rápidamente logra rodar para evitar un puño que iba directamente hacia el , naruto nuevamente se levanta y se lanza hacia mangetsu logrando asestarle un buen golpe logrando tirarlo en el suelo.

Naruto rápidamente saca un kunai y se lo lanza hacia mangetsu que logra apenas esquivarlo logrando rozarle la pierna.

Naruto se sorprendió al ver que en lugar que saliera sangre de su pierna herida, se derramo agua en la pierna de mangetsu.

Mangetsu solamente le sonríe:"es una de mis habilidades del clan hozuki". De pronto mangetsu logra sacar de su boca una poderosa ola de agua."Suiton Estilo de agua Técnica de la prisión del agua" la ola de agua habia logrado rodear a naruto y comenzó a transformarse en una esfera que lo atrapo en una cúpula de agua pesada. Mangetsu le sonreía a naruto mientras este se asombro.

Naruto se encontraba dentro de la esfera, se encontraba en aprietos sabia que tenia poco tiempo para salir de ahí por la falta de aire.

Naruto:(para realizar este jutsu se necesita sellos de mano pero mangetsu no las utilizo o mas bien fue demasiado veloz, o acaso la manejara al 100% sin sellos manuales)*impactado*

Rápidamente naruto comenzó a concentrar su chakra logrando hacer que la cúpula comenzara a desestabilizarse deshaciendo el jutsu de mangetsu impresionándolo por la habilidad del rubio.

Naruto:"eres fuerte y veloz, ni siquiera vi que utilizaste sellos de mano para el jutsu eso significa que tu velocidad de sello es rápida." Mangetsu asentía con la cabeza.

Mangetsu:"eres muy fuerte no cualquiera puede deshacer el jutsu prisión de agua, te felicito"*sonriéndole*

Rápidamente Mangetsu logra crear una bola de agua en sus manos y la lanza hacia naruto para herirlo pero rápidamente este logra esquivarla logrando impactar al suelo dejando una grieta.*boom*

De pronto Mangetsu se detuvo y observo a naruto lo cual este rápidamente saca unos kunais de su bolsa.

Mangetsu:" **jutsu de ocultación de la neblina"(técnica de niebla oculta)** la neblina comenzó a cubrir todo el área mientras que cubría la vista de naruto y mangetsu."Kuchiyose no jutsu"

De pronto mangetsu se le acerco a naruto y este logra percatarse logrando lanzarle varios kunais que atravesaron a mangetsu como si no fuera tangible.

*interior de naruto*

 **Kurama:"oye naruto, estas en un genjutsu pero de área no podemos romperlo almenos que encontremos al responsable…"**

 ***de regreso al combate***

Mangetsu se acercaba a naruto con su sonrisa:"este jutsu fue mejorado por mi, perteneció a un ninja que falleció de mi clan".

Naruto:"a un ninja de tu clan, de quien hablas"?*con algo de curiosidad*

Mangetsu:"el Nidaime Mizukage, induce al objetivo a imaginar imágenes realistas, un tipo espejismo".*sonriendo*

De pronto el clon de Mangetsu logra estallar*booom* haciendo que mangetsu deshiciera su jutsu espejismo* La neblina comenzó a despejar el área rápidamente dejando todo visible nuevamente.

Naruto:"fue gran combate, debo regresar al refugio de konoha sino estaré en problemas ya es muy tarde…"*le da la mano a mangetsu lo cual este se despide igual**comenzó a retirarse por el pasillo mientras que mangetsu decidió quedarse un poco mas de tiempo*

/al día siguiente 11:30am de la mañana Sunagakure/

Naruto habia salido desde muy temprano estaba aun consciente de que su rival mangetsu del mismo bloque era muy poderoso y manejaba jutsus del Nidaime mizukage algo que lo sorprendió bastante.

*mientras tanto en el refugio de los de konoha*

Todos los competidores ya se encontraban listos a excepción de naruto que no se encontraba ahí.

Mientras la mayoría de los participantes se encontraban hablando, entra el sandaime hokage y Kushina en la habitación.

Sandaime:"minato me pidió que nos fuéramos al torneo están listos"*viendo a los ninjas de su aldea determinados*

Todos gritaron Hai y partieron junto con el al coliseo.

/en el coliseo de la aldea de la arena/

3 kages ya se encontraban ahí el Raikage, Tsuchikage y kazekage.

Los participantes que habían pasado a la siguiente ronda se encontraban en un nuevo sector mientras que los que habían perdido se encontraban en el anterior.

/sector de kages/

Kazekage:"faltan 15 minutos para que de inicio el torneo y aun no llegan el mizukage y el hokage.

Tsuchikage:"deben darse prisa alomejor ocurrió algo"*defendiendo a los kages faltantes*

Raikage:"alomejor planean una estrategia es normal no hay nada de que temer, además el campo de batalla a cambiado drásticamente gracias a las modificaciones que han hecho, ahora ay arboles, un rio una parte de arena y otra parte rocosa será interesante esto…"*risa*

De pronto el mizukage y el hokage logran entrar.

/en las gradas del estadio/

El publico comenzó a llegar llenando las gradas, los espectadores estaban muy emocionados y con ansias de ver las nuevas peleas que se aproximaban gracias a las mejoras que hicieron en el campo podrían poner un poco en desventaja a ciertos ninjas pero ala vez seria una gran oportunidad de observar las peleas mas violentas. Poco a poco comenzó a llenarse mas y mas asta que la hora llego para dar inicio a los combates. Los ninjas participantes se dirigieron a su nuevo sector y grada donde estarían esperando mientras que los participantes que habían perdido permanecieron en la anterior.

/en el sector de Kumogakure/

Los ninjas ay,Karui,toroi nigai karai y Fukai quedaron en el sector anterior mientras que en el sector nuevo se dirigían Darui, Omoi, Yugito y Killer bee.

/en el sector de Sunagakure/

Los ninjas Kankuro, temari, yukata, sen, Yome, Baki, y pakura permanecieron en el mismo sector mientras que los ninjas gaara, shira, Sasori y Matsuri se dirigieron al nuevo.

/en el sector de Konoha/

Rock lee, Tenten, Kakashi, hinata, Kiba, ino, asuma, sai, Choji permanecieron en el mismo sector mientras sakura, Shino, Maito Gai, shikamaru, neji hyuga, y Izumi uchiha se dirigieron al nuevo sector.

/en el sector de kirigakure/

Rápidamente Mangetsu Hozuki, Kisame hoshigaki, Chojuro y Kajika se separan de los demás y se dirigen al sector de arriba mientras que mei terumi, Ao, Utakata, Suiren, haku, Suigetsu, y zabuza permanecieron en el mismo sector para observar las batallas.

/en el sector de Iwagakure/

Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Mahiru, Han, kakko, Roshi, Deidara, y Sumash se dirigieron al nuevo sector mientras gari y Kitsuchi permanecieron en el anterior.

/en el campo de batalla/

Aparece el sensor del bloque 1 lo cual logra dar su anuncio.

SENSOR BLOQUE 1 :"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS , ESTIMADO PUBLICO Y PARTICIPANTES BIENVENIDOS ALA 2DA FASE DE ELIMINATORIAS DEL TORNEO MUNDIAL NINJA, DAREMOS INICIO CON LA PRIMERA PELEA GAARA DEL DESIERTO VS FUU DE LA CASCADA, AMBOS PARTICIPANTES ENTRAR EN EL CENTRO DEL CAMPO"!.

Rápidamente ambos ninjas logran aparecer en el centro del campo tomándose su distancia el uno y del otro. El publico comenzó a gritar bien expectante y eufórico mientras esperaban los primeros ataques.

/sector de kages/

Mizukage:"una batalla de jinchuriki, interesante veamos si gaara de la arena vence a fuu de la cascada ya que ella posse al de 7 colas en su interior"*algo impaciente por el combate*

Raikage tomo la palabra rápidamente:"no te confíes mizukage esta batalla esta balanceada podría ganar cualquiera y en caso de empate no olvides lo de nuestros votos"*mirándolo en ese momento*

Los demás kages miraban con interés en el campo de batalla.

*campo de batalla*

Sensor:"que inicie la primera pelea en 3…..2…1!"*hace la señal*

Rápidamente fuu la ninja peli verde logra lanzarle varios shurikens a una increíble velocidad hacia gaara pero este fue protegido por la arena lo cual observaba ala chica algo inquieta.

Fuu le sonríe a gaara y le dice:"que gran dominio con la arena sin ni siquiera mover ningún dedo aun asi puedes protegerte"*risa jijiji*

Rápidamente gaara logra lanzar unas balas de arena haciendo que fuu diera unos increíbles saltos evadiéndolas sin ninguna problema.

De pronto para sorpresa de gaara fuu logra sacar unas alas desde su espalda y comienza a crear unos torbellinos de aire a una increíble velocidad dirigiéndose hacia el pelirrojo lo cual este rápidamente crea una defensa de arena para evitar ser cortado por dicho jutsu lo cual logra impactar la arena*booom*

De pronto gaara logra crear una lanza filosa de arena que contiene los minerales mas duros del suelo de la arena donde están combatiendo y se la lanza hacia fuu lo cual esta utiliza un movimiento de carrera para evadir la lanza a tiempo.

Gaara rápidamente alza la palma de su mano y comienza a caer arena sobre fuu lo cual ella rápidamente intenta volar para esquivarlos pero la arena comenzó a afectarle lo cual fuu logra activar su manto de chakra de color rojo logrando evadir la arena que intentaba capturarla.

De pronto fuu se dirige volando hacia gaara logrando lanzarle un polvo haciendo que gaara la perdiera de vista, para sorpresa de gaara fuu logra darle un fuerte golpe y tomándolo de la mano lo lanza hacia el aire lo cual su defensa de arena era muy lenta a comparación de la velocidad de vuelo de fuu logra aparecer para darle varios golpes a gaara y dirigirlo a unos arboles de la arena de combate logrando impactarse fuertemente.*baaammm*

Fuu nuevamente se dirige a un gaara que aun permanecía en el suelo de la arena lo cual gaara logra abrir los ojos y utiliza un jutsu:"cuerpo de arena" lo cual comienza a convertir su cuerpo en arena pudiendo asi transportarse por el viento en forma de arena logrando desaparecer de la vista de fuu poniéndola algo nerviosa.

Rápidamente gaara se coloca cerca del área donde habia algo de arena.

Gaara:(si utilizo el jutsu prisión de atadura de arena estaré en problemas ya que consume una gran cantidad de chakra pero será necesario para atraparla) Rápidamente gaara utiliza la arena para flotar y comienza a realizar su jutsu "Jutsu prisión de atadura de arena"!exclamo gaara.

Rápidamente gaara comienza a manipular una gran cantidad de arena que se dirige hacia fuu comenzando a rodearla, fuu a presenciar la enorme cantidad de arena comienza a volar para que no la atrape la arena, pero la velocidad de la arena era demasiado superior lo cual logra atrapar a fuu pero rápidamente esta logra cubrirse en un capullo pero gaara rápidamente utiliza el cumulo de arena explosión de arena lo cual acumula su arena por encima de si mismo formando una roca de arena logrando dirigirse hacia el capullo logrando romperlo y nuevamente fuu quedo atrapada, el manto del chakra rojo de fuu habia logrado desaparecer.

Rápidamente la arena logra atrapar a fuu e inmovilizarla dejándola completamente atrapada por la arena de gaara.

Gaara:"Ríndete estas acabada…"*mirándola fijamente*

Fuu se encontraba cansada y casi sin chakra además de que aun no podía controlar su bestia con cola lo cual esta acepta rendirse lo cual el sensor rápidamente interviene y gaara logra deshacer el jutsu.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES GAARA DEL DESIERTO DEL PRIMER BLOQUE, EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA ENTRE AKATSUCHI VS SAKURA HARUNO PORFAVOR ENTRAR A LA ARENA DE COMBATE".

Mientras que sakura se dirigía al campo de batalla esta pensaba en una estrategia para enfrentarse a ese ninja que era considerado uno de los guardaespaldas del Tsuchikage.

*en el campo de batalla*

Ambos participantes llegaron al centro de la arena mientras que el sensor del bloque 1 aun estaba en medio de ellos.

Akatsuchi decidió hablar al observar su rival que era una kunoichi de la hoja.

Akatsuchi:" solamente uno de nosotros ganara, asi que no seré tan flexible porque eres una mujer".*tono arrogante*

Sakura le sonrió:"es ilógico pero no importa tu as lo mejor que puedas porque ambos pensamos lo mismo en este preciso momento que es ganar"!*exclamo sakura al ninja de la roca*

Ambos ninjas se prepararon para atacarse estaban esperando la señal del sensor.

SENSOR:"QUE COMIENZE LA 2DA BATALLA DEL 1ER BLOQUE EN 3…..2…..1…EMPIEZEN!

Rápidamente Akatsuchi logra utilizar unos sellos de mano logrando tocar el suelo del campo de batalla lo cual logra sacar una piedra gigantesca y se lanza a sakura lo cual ella con su increíble fuerza de taijutsu gracias a tsunade logra destruirla e evitar un daño grave.

Akatsuchi:(es muy fuerte, no debo confiarme si logro destruir esa enorme piedra si me golpea asi estaré en problemas, tenia razón el Tsuchikage es una aprendiz de la sannin Tsunade de la hoja…)*mirándola serio*

Sakura rápidamente lanza varios kunais a una velocidad impresionante pero para sorpresa de ella Akatsuchi logra lanzar varios proyectiles de tierra desde su boca logrando desviar todos los kunais que se dirigían hacia el.

Esta vez sakura decidió dirigirse hacia el cuerpo a cuerpo lo cual saca un kunai y comienza a atacarle pero Akatsuchi logra evadir cada uno de los ataques que sakura le intentaba dar, de pronto Akatsuchi logra tomar a sakura de la mano y la arroja hacia los arboles logrando impactarla fuertemente*bam* Sakura rápidamente intento levantarse mientras que Akatsuchi logra tocar el suelo salen disparadas unas piedras lo cual sakura logra cubrirse recibiéndolas*booom*

Se levanto algo de humo a causa de los ataques recién, sakura se dirigió hacia Akatsuchi pero de pronto este aparece teniendo su brazo en forma de roca logrando impactarle en la cara a sakura logrando derribarla hacia donde se encontraban una zona de piedras logrando caer ahí*boom* Sakura se encontraba en un mal estado, mientras tanto Akatsuchi utiliza sellos de mano lo cual exclama.

Akatsuchi:"Jutsu Dragon De tierra" Rápidamente Akatsuchi crea un dragon de tierra convertido en barro que emergió del suelo y sale disparado hacia una débil sakura lo cual logra recibir el ataque de Akatsuchi.*booooooom*

Rápidamente Akatsuchi se dirige hacia sakura y este observa que la chica se encuentra inconsciente. El sensor rápidamente interviene y observa a sakura y da la señal que el ganador es Akatsuchi.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR DE ESTA BATALLA ES AKATSUCHI FELICIDADES, DARA INICIO EL 2DO BLOQUE EN UNOS MOMENTOS".

Después que fue nombrado el ganador Kakashi logra entrar en la arena para recoger a sakura mientras que Akatsuchi se dirigió a su sector victorioso.

/sector de kages/

Hokage:"vaya, ese ninja es muy fuerte Tsuchikage"*impactado al ver que sakura perdió ante ese ninja de la roca*

Tsuchikage:"asi es, es uno de los mejores ninjas, a decir verdad nosotros dos al parecer tenemos a nuestros ninjas mejor entrenados y capacitados por la gran mayoría que aun esta en el campo".

Raikage:*risa*"no te confíes es posible que con 1 ninja de cada aldea pueda hacerle frente a todos los tuyos, mas vale calidad que cantidad no lo olvides".

El kazekage y mizukage decidieron observar la siguiente pelea.

Logra entrar el siguiente sensor al campo de batalla.

SENSOR DEL 2DO BLOQUE:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON EL 2DO BLOQUE, PRIMERA PELEA KAZAMI VS NARUTO NAMIKAZE ENTRAR EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA".

/sector nuevo de konoha/

Shino:"naruto no ha llegado aun…"*gotas estilo anime*

Neji:"es verdad, ya pasaron los combates de la primera ronda y el aun no llega aquí, espero y que no le haiga pasado nada…"*preocupado*

Gai y shikamaru permanecieron en silencio y observando el campo de batalla.

/sector de konoha/

El sandaime y Kushina también se encontraban ahí aunque estaban algo desconcertados al saber que naruto aun no llegaba al coliseo.

Hinata:"naruto….."*poniéndose algo triste*

/en el campo de batalla de la arena/

Rápidamente el ninja de la hierba ase su presencia moviendo su bastón que llevaba consigo una bandera.

El sensor al observar que naruto namikaze no llegaba este dio la señal de tolerancia.

SENSOR 2:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS NARUTO NAMIKAZE AUN NO SE A PRESENTADO TENDRA LA TOLERANCIA DE 2:00 MINUTOS RAPIDAMENTE NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ APARECIO EN UNA PANTALLA EL TIEMPO QUE LE RESTABA A NARUTO PARA LLEGAR A PRESENTARSE ANTE SU BATALLA.

*con naruto*

Naruto se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de la arena logrando perfeccionar un nuevo jutsu que habia estado practicando.

¿?:"oye naruto no piensas ir al coliseo de la arena es tu turno, tienes exactamente un minuto con treinta segundos para llegar o estarás descalificado".*mirando al rubio que estaba descansando*

Naruto:"Lo siento e estado practicando un poco pero creo que e perfeccionado este nuevo jutsu, de acuerdo ya voy en camino".*sonriendo*

¿?:"no te preocupes"*se dirige a naruto y le toca y ambos ninjas desaparecen*

Rápidamente Naruto y aquel ninja aparecieron en el coliseo de la arena lo cual ese sujeto le entrega un suéter negro a naruto y le dice :"buena suerte hijo"*desaparece el clon*

Naruto observa y nota que habia un kunai en ese lugar lo cual sonríe, logra ponerse el suéter negro y se dirige al campo de batalla.

/en el campo de batalla de la arena/

Rápidamente Naruto Namikaze ase su presencia logrando que la gente le aplaudiera y se emocionara al ver que el rubio habia logrado llegar, sus compañeros de konoha también estaban emocionados al ver que naruto habia llegado para tener su combate.

Kazami:"creí que habías corrido al saber que te enfrentarías a mi"*risa*

Naruto::(ese sujeto lo derrotare de unos cuantos golpes no me será difícil)*suspira*

SENSOR 2:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS NARUTO NAMIKAZE A LLEGADO DARA INICIO LA 1ERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 2*LA PANTALLA CON EL TIEMPO DE TOLERANCIA HABIA DESAPARECIDO* EN 3…2….1…EMPIEZEN.

Rápidamente naruto utiliza su jutsu clones de sombra logrando que estos se dirigieran a kazami pero este con su bastón utiliza "elemento viento corte de bandera" logrando acabar con todos los clones que se dirigían hacia el.

De pronto naruto logra aparecer detrás de kazami logrando darle una gran patada logrando lanzarlo e impactar en la zona donde habia piedras*bam**boom* El ninja kazami logra pararse furioso no podía creer que de una patada habia sido derribado de esa manera. Naruto observaba a kazami como se dirigía nuevamente hacia el logrando atacarle con el bastón pero naruto logra evadir los ataques fácilmente sin necesidad de utilizar mas chakra.

Kazami:"Jinchuriki del kyubi, no me ganaras"!*furioso*

De pronto naruto logra crear un rasengan en sus dos manos logrando impactar a kazami logrando lanzarlo hacia el aire y este aparece arriba de el logrando darle una fuerte patada logrando derribarlo en el rio/splash/ Naruto logra tomar su distancia de kazami.

Kazami logra salir del lago, se encontraba en un mal estado pero este aun quería continuar con la batalla. Nuevamente naruto se lanza hacia el logrando darle una increíble cantidad de golpes y patadas, kazami de pronto logra tomar el pie de naruto y logra lanzarle hacia atrás pero naruto logra girar a tiempo y utiliza el rasengan impactándolo nuevamente y lanzándolo lejos hacia los arboles donde cayo inconsciente.*booom*

Naruto comenzó caminar hacia kazami y le dice:"aun te falta mucho que aprender"*se da la vuelta mientras que el sensor logra llegar y revisar a kazami lo cual esta da por ganador a naruto.

SENSOR 2:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR DE LA 1ERA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 2 2DA RONDA ES NARUTO NAMIKAZE FELICDADES".*LA GENTE LE APLAUDIA FUERTEMENTE A NARUTO Y ASTA LE GRITABAN CAMPEON Y HEROE DE KONOHA*

/nuevo sector de kirigakure/

Mangetsu Hozuki observo la pelea detalladamente de naruto y vio que solamente jugo con kazami.

Kisame se le acerca a Mangetsu."Oye sigue tu pelea, pelearas con un ninja sumamente poderoso de la nube, espero y que ganes, el es considerado uno de los elites de Kumogakure"*sonrisa siniestra*

Mangetsu Hozuki:"no te preocupes ya planie una buena estrategia ante ese ninja, será una batalla interesante para todos, si gano o no de todas maneras daré lo mejor que tengo…"*sonriéndole*

/en el campo de batalla/

SENSOR 2:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON LA 2DA PELEA DEL BLOQUE 2, MANGETSU HOZUKI VS DARUI DE KUMOGAKURE".

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron al campo de batalla, los espectadores estaban emocionados al ver que pelearían uno de los elites del Raikage ya que poseía un tatuaje que solamente el Raikage podía aprobar a aquellos que le eran sumamente leales y el líder de los 7 espadachines de la neblina.

Darui logra llegar al centro de la arena de combate, algo perezoso tocándose el cabello, mientras que Mangetsu logra llegar y saludar a Darui mientras le sonreía.

El sensor observa a ambos ninjas estaban muy determinados.

SENSOR 2:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS COMIENZA EL 2DO COMBATE DEL BLOQUE 2 EN 3….2….1…. EMPIEZEN!

Darui rápidamente saca su espada Zanbato mientras que mangetsu saca un rollo der pergamino donde ahí estaba escrito el nombre de las 7 espadas de la niebla y logra tocar uno de los sellos invocando la poderosa espada Shibuki.

Darui rápidamente carga su zanbato y se dirige corriendo a mangetsu logrando ambos chocar sus espadas, rápidamente hubo una gran exhibición de kenjutsu dejando asombrados a los kages, participantes y los espectadores junto con los señores feudales. En uno de esos choques Darui estaba demasiado cerca lo cual mangetsu logra activar los sellos explosivos de la espada lo cual Darui logra darse cuenta a tiempo ya que los papeles bombas empezaron a brillar logrando utilizar una de sus manos para activar el muro de agua logrando explotar la espada impactando el muro de agua que Darui habia logrando a tiempo.

Darui habia logrado dar un salto hacia atrás mientras que mangetsu retrocedió poco.

Darui:"eres fuerte Mangetsu pero debo derrotarte no importa que seas el líder de los 7 espadachines"*mirándolo seriamente mientras sostenía su espada con demasiada fuerza*

Mangetsu:"que estas esperando, ven por mi"*sonriéndole*

Nuevamente Darui se dirigió a mangetsu logrando chocar sus espadas, intercambiaron varios mandobles y tajos, mangetsu lograba bloquear cada ataque de Darui con su espada mientras que Darui lograba a tiempo esquivarlos algo nervioso al saber que su rival poseía una espada explosiva, la mayoría de los ataques de espada no tenían ningún efecto, ambos sabían que era inútil continuar asi, de pronto mangetsu logro activar nuevamente los sellos explosivos logrando que Darui lograra retroceder a tiempo mientras que los sellos lograron explotar destruyendo varios arboles en el lugar.*booooooom*

Darui se encontraba en uno de los brazos de un árbol desenvaino su espada y comenzó a concentrar el chakra relámpago en ella, de pronto utiliza un gran movimiento de carrera acercándose a mangetsu y atacarle ferozmente con su arma potenciada de rayos.

Por tercera vez ambos ninjas combatieron en un duelo de kenjutsu, pero esta vez comenzaron a lanzarse patadas, en un movimiento falso de Darui, mangetsu tomo la oportunidad y logra golpear la pierna izquierda de Darui logrando desequilibrarlo completamente logrando que mangetsu asestara un gran golpe con el puño izquierdo derribándolo al suelo.*bam*

Darui se encontraba en el suelo y mangetsu aprovecho la oportunidad para activar los sellos explosivos, pero de pronto Darui logra tomar su espada y lanzársela a toda velocidad logrando chocar con su shibuki logrando derribársela. En ese momento Darui logra llegar a tiempo y carga un puño de elemento rayo logrando darle un gran puñetazo a mangetsu logrando lanzarlo al área de las rocas logrando quedarse estrellado*booom*

Darui observaba a mangetsu logro notar que este quedo algo aturdido a causa del elemento rayo que habia logrado hacer en su ultimo ataque.

Darui:(ya veo el elemento rayo puede aturdirlo por pocos segundos, debo buscar la oportunidad perfecta…)

Mangetsu logra levantarse y este solamente le sonríe a Darui.

Mangetsu:"este es un gran combate, eres difícil de vencer"*sonriéndole*

Darui comienza utilizar sellos de mano:"estilo de agua, dragon de agua"! Grita el peliblanco, rápidamente aparece un enorme dragon de agua que salió disparado hacia mangetsu, el ninja de la neblina solamente esperaba dicho ataque y para sorpresa de Darui logra recibir el ataque pero este logro licuarse y fusionarse para evadir el ataque.

Darui aprovecho esa oportunidad para dejarlo inmóvil.

Darui:"cometiste un error Mangetsu"!*sonriendo*"Estilo de rayo, descargas eléctricas"! Rápidamente Darui logra lanzar desde sus manos una poderosa onda de electricidad que recorrió el agua del jutsu que habia utilizado anteriormente logrando dañar a mangetsu que regresaba a su forma original.

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a mostrar cansancio mientras que Darui logra agacharse respirando fuertemente.

Mientras tanto mangetsu solamente miraba al peliblanco.

Mangetsu:"Darui, ya acabaste, porque yo aun no estoy vencido, soy diferente ami hermano no me afecta tanto la electricidad gracias a que e estado tratando de dominarla, tanto tu como yo posemos las mismas naturalezas de chakra".*sonriendo*

Mangetsu logra nuevamente sacar su pergamino de rollo asiendo desaparecer su shibuki y esta vez invoca las 2 espadas kibas.

Darui logra tomar su zanbato que estaba tirada en el suelo logrando agregarle nuevamente el elemento rayo.

Mangetsu logra utilizar las kibas logrando reunir chakra eléctrico logrando juntarlas y crear varias bolas esféricas logrando lanzárselas a Darui lo cual este logra esquivarlas a tiempo*boom**booom**booom*

Darui mientras lograba esquivar los ataques de las espadas pensaba en un contra ataque("las habilidades de mangetsu son asombrosas no cabe duda que se me descuido el va a ganar, e gastado algo de chakra pero aun no estoy vencido debo ganar"!)

De pronto mangetsu logra sostener las kibas y logra tocarlas en el suelo de la arena de combate logrando que se formaran varios rayos que se dirigían a Darui logrando este contra atacar con su espada zanbato del elemento rayo logrando causar una explosión*booom*

El humo se desvanecía dejando ver a Darui algo herido por el ataque recién. El publico comenzó a pensar que Darui iba a perder a causa de las heridas en su cuerpo, pero Darui no se rendía logrando cerrar los ojos.

Darui:("si esto sigue asi perderé el combate no tengo mas opción que utilizar el nuevo jutsu que e estado preparando para Naruto Namikaze") *abre los ojos*De pronto Darui logra gritar fuertemente logrando tener la mirada fija de todos en el, comenzó a cubrirse por chakra del elemento rayo, los kages, compañeros y los espectadores quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el también logro esa increíble transformación.

Darui:" **Mangetsu Hozuki, esta es una de mis nuevas técnicas mi modo chakra de armadura del elemento rayo".*sonriéndole a mangetsu*.**

Mangetsu:(activo el modo chakra, estoy seguro que esa es la técnica del tercer Raikage además de su hijo, esto es malo, debí haberlo derrotado cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero ala vez es una gran oportunidad para poner mis habilidades al máximo).*de pronto Darui logra desaparecer dela vista de mangetsu logrando darle una gran combinación de golpes y patadas logrando que saliera disparado hacia las piedras impactándose fuertemente y destruyéndolas a su paso.*boooooooooom**bam*

Darui:"esta es la presentación de mi modo chakra del rayo"*le grito a Mangetsu que se encontraba entre las piedras*

El ninja de kumo observaba como mangetsu apenas lograba ponerse de pie.

Darui:"Elemento tormenta Pantera negra"! Rápidamente logra invocar una poderosa pantera de relámpagos negros que se dirigió ferozmente logrando impactarlo*boooom* Al momento de la explosión Darui comienza a cargar chakra del elemento tormenta en su zanbato logrando concentrar una gran cantidad, ahora su espada habia tenido un incremento drástico de poder dejándole ver el chakra de color negro que la rodeaba. La combinación era demasiado devastadora.

De pronto este logra correr rápidamente con su espada logrando acercarse a mangetsu logrando lanzarle un mandoble que mangetsu logro recibir dejándole su espada en el estomago.

Darui logra alejarse mientras observa su zanbato encajada en el cuerpo de mangetsu este no podía licuarse a causa del elemento tormenta.

Mangetsu:(mi cuerpo no puede licuarse a causa de los rayos negros…)*gotas estilo anime*

Darui pensaba si debería de terminar con esto de una vez ya que se estaba quedando sin chakra.

Mangetsu:(este tipo me esta complicando las cosas, debo derrotarlo no puedo permitirme una derrota asi…)*se decía mangetsu para si mismo**comenzó a utilizar unas señas de mano ya que aun podía moverlas*

Darui:"Fue un gran combate Mangetsu, pero esta termina ahora!"*comienza a reunir chakra**de pronto para sorpresa de Darui este fue atacado por las dos espadas kibas y comenzó a evadirlas.

Mangetsu:(conozco todos los secretos de las espadas asi que esto no debería ser una sorpresa para ti Darui)*manipulaba las kibas a distancia gracias a sus destrezas y habilidades, comenzó a atacar a Darui en diferentes ángulos mientras este las evadía.

De pronto Mangetsu habia logrado separar su cuerpo de la espada tormenta logrando librarse.

Mangetsu utiliza unos sellos de mano:"Toma esto Jutsu Dragon de agua"!*rápidamente salió disparado el dragon de agua hacia Darui lo cual este logra esquivarlo a tiempo.*boom*

Darui:(maldición logro librarse de ahí)*comienza a tomar su distancia a pesar que tenia su armadura de rayos*

Mangetsu:(debo derrotarlo no me queda alternativa que utilizar el jutsu prohibido gracias ami mejora tendré exactamente 4minutos incluso los espectadores, participantes y los kages lo verán)*suspira* Se dirige al rio donde ahí logra entrar adentro del rio se coloca y logra invocar la almeja debajo del agua sin que Darui se percatara de eso.

Darui observaba como mangetsu se introdujo en el agua pero sabia que podía ser una trampa lo cual se dirigió a tomar su espada zanbato.

 **SE ACTIVO EL JUTSU DE MANGETSU DURARA 4MINUTOS…**

De pronto Mangetsu logra salir del agua logrando tomar las dos espadas kibas en sus manos. Comienza a rodear su cuerpo de electricidad logrando formar una armadura de rayos.

Darui decidió atacar logrando extender sus manos enfrente logrando gritar:"Elemento tormenta Circo de laser"! lo cual una lluvia de láser salieron disparados hacia mangetsu pero estos misiles lograron atravesarlo sorprendiendo a Darui.

De pronto mangetsu se dirige hacia Darui con su ataque de armadura de rayo mientras que este logra cargar su espada de elemento tormenta rayos negros logrando dirigirse a el para impactarle pero para sorpresa atravesó a mangetsu mientras que el lograba dar su ataque en el blanco.*boooom* Darui habia logrado salir disparado logrando impactarse en la pared de la arena quedándose ahí pegado*.

*el publico estaba asombrado al ver que Darui de ir ganando comenzó a recibir los ataques de mangetsu directamente*

Darui logra recuperar el conocimiento logrando salir de la pared.

Darui:(pero que fue lo que hizo, ahora el también posse una armadura de relámpagos…maldición se va a complicar mas las cosas, no quiere perder...además lo ataque directamente y lo atravesaba que significa eso….)*sorprendido aun por las habilidades de mangetsu*

Mangetsu se acerco a Darui y este le dice:"quieres seguir o ya piensas rendirte Darui?"*mirándolo fijamente*

Darui rápidamente utiliza sellos de mano y lanza una corriente eléctrica que logra atravesar a mangetsu.

Mangetsu:"ya veo es asi como quieres que termine esto…"*saca su pergamino de rollo mientras tiraba las kibas al suelo*

Darui:(que planea hacer utilizar una nueva arma de la neblina…)*gotas estilo anime*

Rápidamente mangetsu logra invocar las Nuibari las espada largas que tienen forma de una agua grande con un cable largo y delgado que se asemeja a un hilo atado.

Darui rápidamente activa su modo de elemento rayos lo cual sale a atacar a mangetsu pero este no recibía daño alguno, los ataques parecían ser atravesados mientras que mangetsu no se movía para nada poniendo a Darui en una situación critica.

De pronto utiliza las Nuibari para atrapar y enredar a Darui dejándolo completamente inmóvil mientras este con la otra punta logra lanzársela logrando herir el hombro derecho de Darui.

Darui:"aahhhhhhh"!*exclamo de dolor*

Mangetsu:"ríndete si no sufrirás las consecuencias"*nuevamente lanza la espada hacia el otro hombro logrando hacer que también sangrara*

Darui:(maldición esto no es un genjutsu estoy seguro , entonces como puede ser posible que este ninja atraviese mis ataques…..*de pronto tuvo un flashback*)

/flashback día anterior en la carpa con el Raikage en la noche/

Darui se acerco asia la carpa del Raikage lo cual este lo vio venir y se alegro por la gran actuación de su ninja en el torneo.

Raikage:"que sucede Darui te miras nervioso no es lo tuyo".*mirándolo fijamente*

Darui:"e estado investigando a mi rival, mangetsu hozuki…pero al parecer posse una increíble cantidad de chakra y tiene una gran habilidad con las espadas y sus jutsus son peligrosos.

El Raikage decide darle un resumen de mangetsu lo cual Darui quedo asombrado y ahora conocía un poco mas de el, de pronto el Raikage logra decirle que el viene del clan hozuki como el 2do mizukage que podía crear espejismos con una almeja gigante que este lograba esconder, la única manera de detenerlo era destruir la almeja escondida lo cual a veces era complicado pero no imposible.

/fin del flashback de Darui/

Darui:(ahora lo entiendo esto es un espejismo, de seguro ocurrió cuando lo deje ir adentro del rio la almeja a de estar ahí adentro con el verdadero mangetsu debo destruirla)*comienza a cargar el elemento rayo a máxima potencia lo cual logra zafarse de las Nuibari dirigiéndose al lago lo cual logra invocar una pantera negra que se dirigió al fondo logrando impactar a la almeja asiendo que desapareciera mientras que el verdadero mangetsu aparecía en el rio y el espejismo desapareciera.

 ***el jutsu de espejismo de mangetsu a finalizado***

Mangetsu:"interesante, dedujiste mi almeja, eres un rival increíble Darui"*logra tomar las kibas mientras que Darui toma su zanbato*

Darui:"Terminemos con esto de una buena vez"!*mirada determinada hacia mangetsu*

Mangetsu se sorprende y carga las espadas logrando nuevamente activar el ataque del rayo de armadura mientras que Darui cargo su espada con el elemento tormenta nuevamente.

Ambos ninjas lograron dirigirse directamente mientras chocan sus dos espadas al mismo tiempo. Al momento que hicieron contacto, se logro hacer una increíble explosión logrando causar ráfagas de aire y muchos destellos de electricidad dejando ver un gran espectáculo para el publico en las gradas.*boooooooooom*

El publico estaba esperando con ansias al ganador no podía creer el gran combate que habían tenido esos dos ninjas, el humo de la explosión habia desaparecido dejando visible la arena de combate, para sorpresa de todos tanto como mangetsu y Darui se encontraban tendidos en el suelo debajo de ellos un gran cráter.

Rápidamente el sensor del 2do bloque aparece y observa a ambos ninjas al parecer no iba a ver ganador lo cual decidió esperar el tiempo limite de tolerancia 2 minutos para ver si alguno de ellos lograba despertar.

/sector de kages/

Hokage:"a sido una de las batallas mas épicas asta el momento y aun no llegamos a los octavos ni a los 4tos de final".*emocionado por el gran combate del ninja de kumo y kiri.

Raikage:"no cabe duda que Darui a logrando hacer conocer su reputación como ninja de la nube estoy orgulloso de mi ninja".*presumiéndolo*

Kazekage:"asi es, pero seria una lastima que quedara en empate, tendremos que decidir cual de ellos avanza".*suspira*

Mizukage:"estoy de acuerdo con el kazekage, es una lastima pero en verdad estoy decepcionado si ganan por voto".*cruzando los brazos*

Tsuchikage:"no se enojen en caso de que el Raikage y mizukage no puedan votar ya que el ninja pertenece a su aldea nosotros desharemos el desempate para que no se sientan culpables ustedes.

/en el campo de batalla de la arena/

Ninguno de los ninjas lograba reaccionar.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, A HABIDO UN EMPATE DOBLE K.O. PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN AL FINAL DE LA 2DA FASE LOS KAGES DARAN SU RESPUESTA RESPECTO AL GANADOR DE ESTA INCREIBLE BATALLA". Rápidamente intervienen varios ninjas de la nube y la de niebla llegando por mangetsu y Darui. El publico les aplaudía a los dos ninjas por su increíble batalla.

El sensor del bloque 2 logra retirarse mientras el del bloque 3 logra llegar y da su aviso.

SENSOR 3:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAMOS INICIO CON EL TERCER BLOQUE PORFAVOR SHINO ABURAME Y SHIRA ENTRAR EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE".

NARRADOR **(MISAEL)** :"SALUDOS A TODOS LAMENTO LA DEMORA E ESTADO ALGO OCUPADO, UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A ITACHI UCHIHA Y A TODOS AQUELLOS LECTORES QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC GRACIAS, AUN NO E DECIDIDO QUIEN DEBERIA GANAR ENTRE MANGETSU Y DARUI ASI QUE LES AGRADECERIA EN LOS REVIEWS O EN LOS COMENTARIOS DE LOS VIDEOS QUE REALIZA ITACHI UCHIHA SOBRE ESTE FIC, A QUIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERA EN EL TORNEO , COMENZARE A SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS MAS CORTOS YA QUE NO TENDRE TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA ASERLOS LARGOS, LA HISTORIA AUN SIGUE Y SI USTEDES ESPERAN UN COMBATE QUE LES LLAMA LA ATENCION DEJENLOS EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y AQUIEN LES GUSTARIA QUE GANARA, ME GUSTARIA VER MAS REVIEWS PARA MOTIVARME A SEGUIR ESTE FIC, UN SALUDO ENORME DESDE MEXICO, IGUAL ME GUSTARIA ESCUCHAR SUS IDEAS PARA MEJORAR ESTE FIC LO TENDRE EN CUENTA GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES….:)


	35. Capitulo 35: Madara Uchiha Revive

Capitulo 35: El Torneo Mundial Ninja Pt 8 **LA RESURECCION DE MADARA UCHIHA EDO TENSEI.**

/Campo de batalla de la arena/

SENSOR 3:"DAMAS Y CABALLERS DAMOS INICIO CON EL TERCER BLOQUE PORFAVOR SHINO ABURAME Y SHIRA DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA ENTRAR EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE".

/sector nuevo de konoha/

Shino se encontraba platicando con neji cuando el sensor dio el aviso.

Neji Hyuga:" Shino espero que ganes…"*mirándolo fijamente*

Shino:"eso es lo que queremos todos en este lugar".*se acomodo las gafas y logra desaparecer logrando convertirse en un enjambre de insectos logrando tele transportarse ala arena".

/sector nuevo de Sunagakure/

Sasori observaba a shira lo miraba muy determinado aunque sabia que la tendría fácil ya que se especializaba en taijutsu mientras su oponente utiliza jutsus a distancia.

Gaara:"shira espero que logres ganar"*en un tono relajado*

Shira voltio a ver a gaara y este le sonrió y le dijo:" por supuesto, bueno nos vemos, aquí voy"*logra dar un increíble salto hacia la arena.

/sector de los kages/

Kazekage:"hokage tu ninja de la hoja esta en desventaja ante shira dudo mucho que pueda aguantar los golpes de shira".

Tsuchikage miraba al kazekage algo incrédulo lo cual dio su opinión:"no lo creo kazekage dono, a decir verdad , esta batalla esta algo equilibrada, olvidaste que estarán peleando en un terreno donde hay arboles , un rio, y partes rocosas, los aburames se especializan en insectos y aun no hemos visto las habilidades completas del ninja.

Raikage:"bien dicho Tsuchikage, me interesa el resultado de este combate"*sonriendo*

Mizukage:"entonces observemos aver el resultado final"*poniendo las manos sobre la mesa donde se encontraban*

El hokage tenia la mirada enfocada en los dos ninjas que se acercaban para dar inicio al combate.

/en el campo de batalla/

Ya en el centro del campo de batalla ambos shinobis estaban en el punto fijo para dar inicio a la pelea.

El sensor observo a ambos y miro que estaban listos lo cual dio el aviso.

Sensor 3:"Damas y caballeros empieza la pelea en 3….2…..1….comiencen!"*da la señal*

Rápidamente shira se coloca en una posición defensiva y comienza a analizar rápidamente a Shino.

Shira:( Shino abúrame, es un ninja de konoha que puede controlar insectos a voluntad propia, asi que tengo dos oponentes, los insectos y Shino…estoy seguro que no podrá aguantar por mucho tiempos mis golpes asi que tendré que atacarle rápidamente)*pensaba el ninja de la arena*

Shino en cambio sabia que el estaba en mucha desventaja en este combate y la única manera de poder ganarle al ninja seria adaptarse a su estilo de pelea rápidamente.

Shino al ver que shira solamente lo estaba analizando este decidió hacer el primer movimiento lo cual logra lanzar dos kunais con papeles bomba lo cual rápidamente shira logra desviarlos hacia los arboles logrando destruirlos*boom**boom* De pronto shira comienza a dirigirse hacia Shino lo cual este intenta atacarle físicamente con un kunai pero para sorpresa shira logra esquivarle logrando colocarse por atrás de el logrando darle una patada en la espalda arrojándolo hacia los arboles*bam* Logrando destruir algunos y levantar algo de polvo*

De pronto Shino logra levantarse logrando cubrir sus brazos de insectos lo cual shira rápidamente se colocaba en posición de ataque.

Shino:*sellos de mano*"Jutsu esfera de insectos parásitos"*logrando crear una bola mediana de parásitos que salió volando dirigiéndose hacia shira. Shira vio que el ataque estaba muy cerca lo cual logra esquivarle a tiempo pero para sorpresa Shino habia logrando acercarse demasiado cerca a shira con un kunai con papel bomba lo cual shira rápidamente reacciona y contra ataca con una serie de golpes Para sorpresa de shira al que atacaba era un clon de insectos logrando quedar impactado.

Rápidamente Shino nuevamente lanza sus insectos hacia shira lo cual este logra saltar para evadir las picaduras de ellos. Pero para sorpresa de shira un enjambre de insectos habia logrado alcanzarle logrando colocarse en su espalda lo cual este logra caer al suelo de la arena*bam*

Shira intento levantarse pero ahora estaba comenzando a respirar con dificultad mientras que un enjambre de insectos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el.

Shira:(estos insectos están rodeándome)*comenzó a observar que Shino habia logrando enviar varios insectos a diferentes partes de la arena y ahora podía ver que comenzaron a distribuirse para rodearle* Algunos insectos que aun estaban en su ropa comenzaron a morderlo logrando desequilibrarlo asiendo que nuevamente cayera.*bam*

Shino estaba impresionado al ver que este resistía bastante ante las picaduras de sus insectos.

Shino:"shira esta sufriendo, debo acabar con esto"*comienza a sacar varios shurikens de su bolsas*

Shira:(debo utilizar mi jutsu prohibido o si no perderé este combate)*rápidamente el chakra comenzó a elevarse logrando que los insectos salieran volando del cuerpo de shira logrando dirigirse con Shino*"PRIMERA ACTIVACION DEL METODO DE RESPIRACION DE LOS SIETE CIELOS"!

Rápidamente shira tuvo una transformación la misma que cuando se enfrento a mei terumi logrando hacer que sus ojos se volvieran blancos logrando desprender un aura amarilla.

Shino quedo impresionado ante la transformación de shira.*de pronto shira logra desaparecer de la vista de Shino y de los insectos ya que estos ya no podían seguirle el ritmo, colocándose a unos cuantos metros de distancia para lograr lanzarle una súper patada en la cara logrando alzar en el aire lo cual rápidamente este nuevamente contra ataco con varios puñetazos y patadas, de pronto antes de que cayera al suelo rápidamente shira logra tomarle de la mano logrando lanzarlo hacia la pared de la arena donde ahí logra impactarse/crack/*boom*

Shira comenzó a dirigirse a Shino lo cual en el camino logra encontrar el kunai con el papel bomba que habia usado el clon lo cual lo toma y logra lanzarlo hacia Shino lo cual cae a pocos metros de el logrando estallar*booooom*

Después de la explosión el abúrame se encontraba con varias quemaduras en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Shira al ver el estado que se encontraba Shino logra regresar a su estado normal desapareciendo el aura amarillo lo cual se acerca a Shino lentamente y lo toma del cuello y lo lanza en el aire nuevamente para darle una serie de golpes, finalizando el ataque con una patada logrando caer en la parte rocosa de la arena*booom*

Shino habia caído gravemente herido.

Shino:"….ganaste…."*cae inconsciente* El sensor que estaba muy atento en la batalla logra intervenir logrando anunciar el ganador.

Sensor:"El ganador es Shira de la aldea de la arena"!*el publico comenzó a aplaudir por la victoria del ninja con habilidad de taijutsu mientras que Kakashi y asuma acudieron para llevarse a Shino.

*mientras tanto un ninja jounin de la aldea de la hoja se cuestionaba de las habilidades que poseía ese ninja de la aldea de la arena*

/en el túnel de regreso al sector de Sunagakure/

Shira se dirigió caminando cuando de pronto un ninja lo estaba esperando ahí.

¿?:"tuviste una increíble batalla, tu taijutsu es impresionante, pero se que aun no lo has dado todo".

Shira:"es verdad, ustedes de konoha han sido una gran inspiración para mejorarme a mi mismo"*sonriendo*

¿?:"crees que puedas vencerme en un combate"*haciendo un gesto con su mano*

Shira:"lo dudo, "*comienza a retirarse del lugar*

/pasaron 2minutos/

El sensor del bloque 3 logra dar el anuncio de la siguiente pelea.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LA SIGUIENTE PELEA SERA ENTRE MAITO GAI VS KUROTSUCHI".

/nuevo sector de Iwagakure/

Akatsuchi:"Buena suerte a llegado tu turno, espero y que puedas ganar"*risa*

Kurotsuchi solamente le dio una sonrisa a su compañero mientras salía corriendo hacia la arena.

/nuevo sector de konoha/

Maito Gai:"a llegado mi turno, la bestia de la hoja peleara una vez mas"*haciendo unos extraños gestos con sus manos** Todos le observaban con gotas estilo anime*

/sector de los kages/

Kazekage:"No cabe duda que shira seria el ganador de la pelea"*sonriendo*

Tsuchikage:"de esta pelea será Kurotsuchi no lo crees hokage"?*mirándolo fijamente*

Hokage:"será una buena pelea observemos a ver que es lo que harán ambos ninjas"-tono calmado lo dijo-

Los kages dirigieron su mirada a ambos ninjas.

/campo de batalla/

Ambos ninjas habían llegado ala arena lo cual comenzaron a observarse, analizando al rival que tenían enfrente.

SENSOR:"INICIA LA PELEA EN 3…..2…1…..EMPIEZEN!*DIO LA SEÑAL*

Rápidamente Kurotsuchi logra correr rápidamente hacia Gai lo cual comienza a atacarle con varios golpes lo cual Gai lograba esquivarlos con facilidad, de pronto Kurotsuchi logra lanzarle una increíble patada pero Gai logra evadirla logrando asestar un gran golpe en la cara de Kurotsuchi logrando hacer que saliera volando logrando caer fuertemente en el suelo.*bam*

Kurotsuchi comenzó a levantarse muy molesta.

Kurotsuchi:(ese ninja logro hacer que perdiera el equilibrio…es fuerte)*suspirando*

De pronto Gai comenzó a moverse demasiado rápido impresionando a la chica peli negro.

Kurotsuchi:(no puedo creerlo tiene una increíble velocidad)*se puso en una pose defensiva*Rápidamente Gai aparece dando varios golpes a Kurotsuchi lo cual ella lograba bloquearlos esperando la oportunidad para contra atacar, de pronto Kurotsuchi intenta golpear en la mandíbula a Gai pero este logra evadirlo y logra asestar una increíble patada logrando que retrocediera bastante, mientras tanto Gai solamente le sonría y le retaba con su mano.

De pronto Kurotsuchi logra tocar el suelo logrando levantar una pared de roca lo cual coloca papeles bomba y la lanza hacia Gai lo cual este al observar la pared que habia sido lanzada logra destruirla con su puño pero para su sorpresa exploto*booooom*

Gai logra salir volando cayendo en las ramas de los arboles*baaammm*Con un increíble grito de dolor Gai cayo al suelo fuertemente*

Gai logra levantarse pero para su sorpresa Kurotsuchi logra aparecer enfrente de el logrando asestarle un increíble puño transformado en piedra logrando lanzarlo al rio/splash/

Kurotsuchi:(es mi oportunidad de atraparlo)*suspira* Utiliza sellos de mano logrando expulsar de su boca un potente chorro de agua logrando combinarlo con el elemento lava congelamiento de cal logrando hacer que Maito Gai quedara atrapado impidiendo su movimiento.

Kurotsuchi se le acerca a Gai y le dice:"vaya, eres un jounin de la hoja increíblemente fuerte pero creo que te e vencido"*risas*

Gai:(creo que seria mejor retirarme del torneo en lugar de activar el poder de las 8 puertas, estos combates le pertenecen a las nuevas generaciones, no tiene caso que yo gane si al final podría enfrentarme a naruto…además el la derrotara por mi, espero haber tomando la decisión correcta…)"me rindo…".

El sensor logra aparecer y anuncia el ganador:"LA GANADORA ES KUROTSUCHI FELICITACIONES".*Kurotsuchi logra deshacer su jutsu mientras que le aplaudían por el gran espectáculo que dio*

Los de la hoja logran llegar para llevarse a Gai mientras que Kurotsuchi se retira pero con una extraña sensación, como si no hubiera peleado enserio el ninja de la hoja.

ENTRA RAPIDAMENTE EL SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 4.

SENSOR:"INICIAMOS CON EL BLOQUE 4, LA PRIMERA PELEA SERA ENTRE MAHIRU VS OMOI, PORFAVOR ENTRAR EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA".

/sector de los kages/

Raikage:"vaya, la chica es muy hábil, si mal no recuerdo Onoki ella es tu nieta verdad".*mirándolo fijamente*

Onoki:"asi es, sus habilidades y destrezas son impresionantes, tiene muy buena estrategias. *mirándolo fijamente*

Kazekage:"no te confíes Onoki recuerda que enfrentara a shira y el esta en convertirse en una leyenda en nuestra aldea a poseer una habilidad única en taijutsu"*sonriendo*

Los kages restantes solamente permanecieron en silencio dirigiendo su mirada a la pelea que iniciaría.

/campo de batalla/

Omoi y Mahiru ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla ambos ninjas poseían 2 espadas y solamente esperaban la señal para dar inicio al combate.

SENSOR:"QUE INICIE EL COMBATE EN 3….2…1 EMPIEZEN"*da la señal*

Mahiru parecía algo nervioso, sabia que ese ninja era complicado de vencer ya que también pertenecía a la elite de Kumogakure.

Omoi rápidamente carga su espada y se lanza hacia Mahiru lo cual este rápidamente utiliza su jutsu multiclones de sombra invocando 20 clones pero para sorpresa Omoi logra agregar chakra del elemento rayo logrando lanzar una poderosa corriente que hizo desaparecer a todos los clones de inmediato.*pfff* El publico quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo poderoso que se hizo Omoi.

Mahiru:"imposible como hiciste eso"!*con miedo*

Rápidamente Omoi logra lanzar una corriente eléctrica desde la espada hacia Mahiru pero este rápidamente toca el suelo de la arena logrando levantar una pared de piedra, pero esta logra ser destruida asiendo que Mahiru cayera al suelo.

Omoi logra acercarse a Mahiru y le apunta con su espada en la cara.

Omoi:"Ríndete o sino acabare contigo".*Omoi lo miraba fijamente*

Mahiru se encontraba en aprietos, además de que el ninja de kumo era muy superior a el.

Mahiru:"me rindo…"*Omoi se retira logrando dirigirse a su sector mientras que Mahiru se dirige al suyo con mucho coraje por lo sucedido*

/nuevo sector de konoha/

Neji Hyuga:" Shikamaru, es tu turno derrota al ninja de la neblina.."*mirada determinada*

Shino:"shikamaru, incluso tu la tendrás difícil ante este rival, Kisame casi elimina a hinata si no hubiera sido por la determinación de naruto en salvarla, ten cuidado".

Shikamaru:"no te preocupes are lo mejor que pueda.

/sector de konoha/

Mientras tanto en el anterior sector se encontraban los demás ninjas que observaban las peleas.

Asuma:"llego el turno de shikamaru, enfrentara a Kisame hoshigaki"*suspira*

Kakashi:"espero y que de lo mejor desde el principio o estará en aprietos"*gotas estilo anime*

Choji e ino se miraban el uno al otro esperando que shikamaru fuera nombrado para entrar en la arena de combate.

/en el sector nuevo de kirigakure/

Kisame logra levantar su espada y comienza a dirigirse al pasillo pero es interrumpido por chojuro.

Chojuro:"Kisame, no necesitas matarlo solamente derrótalo es todo…"*mirando algo nervioso a Kisame*

Kisame:"chojuro apártate, yo se lo que hago"*le da la vuelta a chojuro y sale dirigiéndose ala arena de combate*

/campo de batalla/

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE SERA ENTRE SHIKAMARU NARA VS KISAME HOSHIGAKI, ENTRAR EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE".

Ambos ninjas habían logrado llegar al centro de la arena tomando su distancia.

Kisame:(shikamaru Nara, lo llaman el estratega de la hoja, un ninja sumamente inteligente, tendré que tener cuidado con sus movimientos aunque yo lo venceré)*sonriendo*

Mientras tanto shikamaru toma un kunai de su bolsa y observa a Kisame.

Shikamaru:( Kisame Hoshigaki, lleva consigo su espada debo deshacerme de ella ya que absorbe el chakra, utiliza el elemento agua, esto será problemático)*rascándose la cabeza en ese momento*

EL SENSOR OBSERVO A AMBOS NINJAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN LISTOS LO CUAL ESTE DA EL AVISO:"QUE COMIENZE EL COMBATE EN 3…2…1…"!*DA LA SEÑAL*

Rápidamente Kisame toma la espada y corre hacia shikamaru rápidamente shikamaru comienza alejarse lo mas rápido de Kisame pero este casi lo alcanza logrando cargar su espada y lanzar una espadazo logrando impactar el suelo.

Shikamaru:(estuvo cerca pude esquivarle a tiempo)*gotas estilo anime* Rápidamente en ese momento que Kisame tenia su espada en el suelo, shikamaru logra sacar un kunai con un papel bomba y logra lanzárselo. Kisame logra percatarse del kunai con el papel bomba lo cual rápidamente retira samehade y logra desviar el kunai con papel bomba haciendo que explotara en el área de los arboles*boom* Kisame rápidamente salta al rio donde coloca y utiliza un sello de mano rápido*"Jutsu bola de tiburones"! Rápidamente del rio salió disparados una oleada de tiburones que se dirigían a shikamaru, este rápidamente utiliza su jutsu de sombra lo cual se divide la sombra logrando formar agujas para atravesar a los tiburones logrando evitar un daño mas fuerte.

Kisame:(deshizo mi jutsu veamos que hará ahora)*sellos de mano* Rápidamente Kisame utiliza el jutsu dragon de agua lo cual salió disparado hacia shikamaru logrando golpearlo con potencia lo cual salió disparado en los arboles cayendo al suelo fuertemente.*bam*

Kisame nuevamente cargo su samehade y se dirigió a un shikamaru débil lo cual logra atacar con su espada a shikamaru pero este logra rodar y brincar hacia atrás para evitar dicho ataque*crack*

Kisame observo como el ninja se alejaba del mientras su espada se encontraba en el lugar donde estaba tirado el ninja de konoha.

Rápidamente shikamaru comenzó a dirigirse hacia los arboles logrando retroceder y ganar tiempo.

Shikamaru:(maldición, es muy poderoso, ya veo porque hinata termino en ese estado, tengo que evitar el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo además creo que no podre aguantar mucho mas estoy cansado su samehade estoy seguro que me ha robado chakra me siento fatal…)

De repente Kisame logra alcanzar a shikamaru y lo ataca con la espada lo cual logra herirle el hombro lo cual shikamaru logra lanzar unas bombas de humo logrando perder a Kisame por unos cuantos segundos.

El humo comenzó a desvanecerse, Kisame de pronto observa la sombra de shikamaru que se dirigía a atraparle lo cual este comienza a alejarse de ella.

De pronto Kisame logra tropezar con un hilo atado a un kunai lo cual en ese momento la sombra de shikamaru logra lanzarle un kunai con papel bomba logrando dar en el blanco*booom* La espada de Kisame habia logrado salir volando cayendo algo retirado mientras que Kisame salió herido.

Kisame:"mocoso me las pagaras caro"*mirada maliciosa*

Shikamaru:(a pesar de que e causado un gran daño, para el no a sido mucho la diferencia, si esto continua asi perderé, y no puedo dejar que el gane, estaré poniendo en peligro a los demás ninjas.)

Kisame rápidamente utiliza unos sellos de mano lo cual escupe una gran cantidad de agua y toca el agua que habia sacado recién:"Jutsu misil de tiburón"!*rápidamente sale un tiburón gigantesco disparado hacia shikamaru este rápidamente comenzó a correr para evitarlo logrando lanzar una bolsa flotante con varios kunais con papeles bomba hacia el cielo lo cual el jutsu logra impactar a shikamaru*booom*

Shikamaru se encontraba en el piso gravemente herido pero este al parecer estaba aun controlando la bolsa flotante por medio de su sombra desde el suelo logrando colocarla por encima de Kisame.

El ninja de kirigakure no se habia percatado de la bolsa flotante que estaba cerca de el pero si de la sombra pero este al ver que la sombra retrocedía para atrás, los kunais con papeles bombas lograron caer*booom*booom**booom**booom**boooom**booom* Cayeron demasiado rápido que Kisame no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar e evadirlos.

Después de la explosión ambos ninjas permanecieron en el suelo tirados el sensor del bloque 3 los estaba observando mientras que miraba a shikamaru aun despierto pero sin ganas de levantarse y a un Kisame inconsciente lo cual comenzó el conteo pero para su sorpresa Kisame comenzó a levantarse lentamente sorprendiendo a los ninjas de konoha que creerían que shikamaru ganaría.

Shikamaru logra cerrar los ojos cayendo inconsciente.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES KISAME HOSHIGAKI"

Kisame miraba con algo de desprecio al ninja de konoha mientras asuma Sarutobi se lo llevaba cargando a su sector.

/sector de kages/

Kazekage:"vaya, un genio de la hoja fue derrotado"*tono burlarte*

Mizukage:"Kisame fue superior desde el inicio era de esperarse"*impresionado ante el combate*

Hokage:(buen trabajo shikamaru, me sorprendiste con ese ultimo movimiento tuyo distes lo mejor estoy orgulloso de ti…)*sonriendo*

Los otros dos kages estaban al pendiente en la arena.

*en las gradas*

El publico estaba ansioso, algunos que venían de konoha y del clan Nara, estaban algo molestos por la perdida de shikamaru, no podían creer que el estratega de konoha perdiera como ahora, el publico comenzó a platicar entre ellos que su rival era obvio el espadachín de la neblina Kisame hoshigaki.

EL SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 4 SE RETIRA MIENTRAS ENTRA EL DEL BLOQUE 5.

SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 5:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL PRIMER COMBATE DE ESTE BLOQUE ES CHOJURO PASA AUTOMATICAMENTE, ASI QUE DAREMOS INICIO CON EL 2DO COMBATE DEL BLOQUE 5 HAN VS JUGO.

/SECTOR DE LOS KAGES/

Tsuchikage:"esta es una de las peleas esperadas, han le ganara a ese ninja"*sonriendo*

Kazekage:"veamos que puede hacer jugo contra el jinchuriki de 5 colas han".*algo incomodo ante ese ninja que derroto a Kankuro*

Hokage:(es obvio que el ganador es han, nos a estado ocultando sus habilidades, esperemos que jugo lo haga ponerse serio…)*interesado en esta pelea*

Los kages restantes murmuraban entre ellos.

/sector nuevo de iwagakure/

Roshi:" han tu oponente no es tan fácil de vencer ten cuidado"*observando a su compañero jinchuriki*

Han:"ganare este combate le aplastare ya regreso Roshi".*comienza a caminar hacia el campo de batalla*

*en las gradas*

IVA a empezar el combate de han vs jugo, el publico estaba emocionado y sabia que en unos cuantos instantes iniciaría el combate.

/en el campo de batalla/

Ambos ninjas llegaron al mismo tiempo a la arena de combate, se pararon frente a frente del sensor del bloque 5.

Jugo observo a han y le dice:"no deseo aplastarte pero si es necesario lo hare".

Han lo miraba serio.

El sensor al ver que estaban listos este comenzó el conteo.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS INICIA EL COMBATE EN 3…..2…..1…EMPIEZEN!*DA LA SEÑAL*

Rápidamente han logra lanzar una súper patada logrado chocar con el brazo convertido en escudo de jugo.*la patada creo unas ráfagas de aire alrededor*

Jugo:(esta presión es increíble)*jugo logra retroceder bastante hacia atrás.

Han:(asi que jugo…será un buen rival para mi….)*desaparece de la vista*

/mientras tanto en el sector de la hoja/

Naruto se encontraba con hinata, el sandaime y su madre Kushina.

Hinata:"naruto crees que gane ese tal jugo al jinchuriki de 5 colas"*algo sorprendida por las primeras escenas de la pelea*

Naruto:"creo que el ganador será Han"*lo dijo sin pensarlo*

Kushina:"no le tienes mucha a fe a jugo hijo, se defendió bien ante la patada de ese ninja".*algo impresionada*

El sandaime hokage observaba fijamente la pelea entre esos dos ninjas.

/en el campo de batalla/

Han logra aparecer enfrente de jugo lo cual comienza a dar unos golpes y patadas pero el escudo lograba resistir todos los golpes de han.

Jugo:"basta, no lo romperás asi, ríndete "*risa*

Han:"no conoces mis habilidades, van mas allá de lo que imaginas".*se detiene*"Tu escudo funciona con energía natural y chakra fusionado asi que"*comienza a sacar humo de su vaporera**de pronto es cubierto de un manto rojo*

Han:"esta pelea a acabado"*se dirige rápidamente a jugo lo cual logra darle una patada potenciada por su armadura de vapor logrando destruir su escudo, juugo quedo impactado al ver que su escudo fue destruido, de pronto han logra colocare otra patada potenciada logrando levantarlo al aire, ya en el aire el ninja de iwagakure, con su gran velocidad logra atacar violentamente en diversos ángulos a jugo, varios golpes y patadas. Son ataques eran demasiados violentos y rápidos, jugo no podía esquivarles ni desviar ningún ataque. Cuando han logra finalizar la sucesión de golpes, este logra lanzarle un puño de fuego*bam* Logrando lanzarlo al suelo de la arena provocando un increíble choque*boooom* Mientras que han aterriza de pie sobre la arena.

Cuando el sensor observa a jugo este mira que se encontraba gravemente herido, y han comienza a dirigirse hacia la salida.

SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 5:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES HAN FELICIDADES".

/sector de kages/

Tsuchikage comenzó a aplaudir animando a su ninja de su aldea mientras que los demás kages estaban algo incómodos.

Mizukage rápidamente tomo la palabra:"veamos entramos al bloque 6, y la primera pelea será entre el hyuga prodigio de konoha contra la jinchuriki del nibi, esto será interesante…"*apoyo sus manos sobre el escritorio*

El Raikage comenzó reír en tono burlón.

Mientras tanto Minato el hokage de la aldea de la hoja interrumpe la platica:"Neji no es tan fácil de vencer tiene altas probabilidades de vencer".

El Raikage lo miro fijamente ya que minato lo dijo con tanta determinación.

Kazekage:"esta complicado para el hyuga, Yugito puede utilizar el chakra de su bijuu y eso bajara las esperanzas del hyuga de ganar".*explicaba el kazekage observando hacia el campo de batalla*

Tsuchikage:"bueno ya entro el sensor del bloque 6 observemos la batalla".*enfocándose en la arena*

/campo de batalla/

Rápidamente entra a la arena de combate el sensor del bloque 6.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON LA PRIMERA PELEA DE LA 2DA FASE DEL BLOQUE 6, NEJI HYUGA VS YUGITO NII , ENTRAR A LA ARENA".

/sector nuevo de la nube/

Omoi:"a llegado tu turno Yugito chan, espero y puedas ganar"*mirando a su compañera algo nerviosa*

Yugito:"cállate Omoi, se contra quien estoy peleando no será un rival que se detenga tan fácil".*suspira*

Comienza a dirigirse por el pasillo de salida hacia la arena.

/sector nuevo de la hoja/

Izumi:"a llegado tu turno neji, solo quedamos tu y yo en este bloque, naruto debe de encontrarse en el sector de abajo".

Neji;"no te preocupes estaré bien".*sale corriendo hacia el campo de batalla*

*en el pasillo antes de llegar ala arena de combate*

¿?:"Neji, lo has hecho bien, es tu turno de pelear".

Neji logra parar para hablar con esa persona.

Neji:"que es lo que quieres, sabes que llego la hora de mi combate"*suspiro*

¿?:"Si quieres ganarle a Yugito debes de atacarle en su sello además de cerrarle la red de chakra desde ahí".*comienza a retirarse del pasillo*

Neji:(puede que tenga razón, pero será difícil intentar de aplicarlo ante la jinchuriki ya veré si podre hacerlo o no)*sale corriendo*

/en la arena de combate/

Yugito Nii habia logrando llegar al centro de la arena mientras que hyuga neji logra llegar al centro tomando su distancia de la jinchuriki.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON LA PELEA EN 3….2….1…EMPIEZEN!

Yugito observaba fijamente al hyuga sabía que ellos se especializaban en taijutsu por lo cual la chica de la nube decidió ponerle a prueba logrando dirigirse a el con una velocidad increíble.

Neji rápidamente activa el byakugan logrando ponerse serio ya que Yugito habia comenzado a hacer el primer movimiento.

Rápidamente Yugito logra lanzarle varios golpes a neji lo cual este logra bloquearlos con facilidad, lo cual comenzó a atacarle a Yugito pero esta era demasiado flexible logrando esquivar todos sin problemas y dejándolo asombrado por sus movimientos que hacia.

En uno de esos golpes Yugito salta y da una gran patada a neji pero este rápidamente logra formar una equis logrando bloquear la patada y sostenerla logrando girar y lanzarla a una gran distancia impactándola en los arboles*bam*

Yugito comenzó a levantarse sin problemas logrando sacudirse el polvo que habia levantado a causa del golpe recién.

*voz interior nibi*

Nibi:"vaya, se nota que te has confiado, no te confíes que es un rival débil, se cautelosa".*suspirando la bestia de 2 colas*

*fin del interior de nibi*

Yugito se encontraba molesta ante el ataque recién recibido lo cual comenzó a canalizar el chakra de las 2 colas logrando alargar las uñas de sus manos además de que también rápidamente intento hacer un corte cruzado a neji pero este rápidamente logra lanzar una palmada de aire que hizo retroceder a Yugito a unos cuantos metros de distancia de el.

Neji:(sus uñas son armas sumamente filosas, debo estar prevenido lo mas que pueda)*suspira*

Yugito nuevamente intento cortar a neji pero este logra utilizar el kaiten logrando bloquear el ataque de Yugito lo cual esta rápidamente logra retroceder algo enfadada.

Neji:"E estado preparado este jutsu nuevo"*comienza a concentrar su chakra, sus manos comenzó a brillar un chakra logrando formar unas poderosas armas de filo*

Yugito:(utilizo su chakra para formar cuchillos, es un rival complicado)*gotas estilo anime*

Esta vez Neji logra dirigirse hacia Yugito primero logrando intercambiar golpes logrando cortar las uñas de Yugito dejándola impresionada en el momento que las corto, rápidamente Yugito saca un kunai logrando agregarle el elemento Raiton logrando dirigirse a neji pero este logra desviarlo con suma facilidad, neji intento cortar a Yugito pero esta comenzaba a esquivar los cortes alejándose lo mas lejos de neji.

En un descuido de neji Yugito logra darle la vuelta logrando asestar una patada en la cara logrando derribarlo haciendo que perdiera sus cuchillas de chakra.*bam*

Yugito nuevamente corrió hacia neji intentando golpearlo al verle en el suelo pero neji logra saltar a tiempo logrando asestar un golpe critico en el brazo derecho de Yugito haciendo que quedara inútil.

Yugito:"aahhhhhhh"!*grito de dolor*

Neji observaba a Yugito sabia que ahora tenia la ventaja.

Yugito miraba con desprecio al hyuga.

Yugito:(maldición, si peleo con el cuerpo a cuerpo estaré en graves aprietos, debo atacarle con ninjutsu no me queda alternativa…y si me supera tendré que utilizar el poder del nibi)*pensaba mientras veía a neji colocarse en su posición hyuga*

Yugito:"no bastara con esto para vencerme hyuga"*sonriendo*

Rápidamente Yugito con su brazo izquierda logra colocárselo en la boca logrando lanzar una increíble bola de fuego hacia neji lo cual este rápidamente logra saltar para evadirla. En ese momento rápidamente neji coloca sus dos manos y grita:"Palmada DE aire Suprema" Logrando lanzar una ráfaga increíble haciendo que Yugito chocara con las ráfagas de aire logrando hacer que cayera sobre el lago/splash/

Neji comenzó a respirar lentamente para recuperar el aliento mientras que Yugito salía del agua toda mojada y enojada.

*de pronto Yugito comenzó a usar el chakra del nibi logrando utilizar nuevamente el brazo derecho*

Yugito:"Toma esto, Katon Vórtice de llamas"!*rápidamente sale disparado un torbellino de fuego enfrente de neji lo cual este rápidamente utiliza el kaiten para bloquearle* Justo cuando neji habia terminado de girar Yugito ya habia cambiado de posición,:"Toma esto Katon Goukakyu"! Logrando lanzar una bola de fuego haciendo que neji no pudiera esquivarlo a tiempo logrando recibirlo*booom*

Después de la explosión neji rápidamente intenta recuperarse.

Neji:(es muy fuerte con el chakra del nibi debo acabar con esto lo mas rápido posible o me ganara por el chakra faltante)*jadeando*

De pronto neji logra lanzarle unos kunais a Yugito lo cual esta rápidamente logra esquivarles pero para sorpresa de ella neji logra asestarle una palmada de aire haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Yugito intento levantarse pero neji habia logrado activar su jutsu.

Neji:" Toma esto, dos palmas"*comienza a golpear a Yugito*"cuatro palmas, ocho palmas, dieciséis palmas, treinta y dos palmas, sesenta y cuatro palmas, ciento veintiocho palmas,"!exclamo neji logrando finalizar su ataque logrando lanzar a Yugito hacia la parte rocosa*baaammm*

Neji nuevamente comienza a tomar el aliento mientras que Yugito se levantaba lentamente.

*voz interior nibi*

Nibi:"vaya, te a echo pedazos el hyuga, te has confiado de mas…"

Yugito:"no digas mas….nibi…dame…de…tu…chakra….aun….puedo….ganar….."

*de vuelta al combate*

De pronto el chakra del nibi comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Yugito logrando abrirle la red de chakra nuevamente, logrando que saliera una capa roja alrededor de ella además de dos colas.

Rápidamente Yugito logra desaparecer de la vista del byakugan de neji logrando darle varios golpes logrando derribarle.*booom*

Neji rápidamente logra saltar del lugar donde habia sido derribado logrando subirse a un árbol.

Neji:(sus golpes son fatales, si me llega a dar una serie de golpes mas asi estare acabado…debo terminar con esta pelea)*flashback*

/flashback/

Naruto:"Neji debes de atacarle en su sello, asi lograras cerrarle la red del chakra".

/fin del flashback/

Rápidamente Yugito logra aparecer enfrente de neji lo cual comienza a atacarle con taijutsu a grandes velocidades mientras que neji lograba esquivarle y bloquearle los ataques.

De pronto neji logra canalizar chakra en los dedos de sus manos lo cual espero en el momento preciso que Yugito logro descuidarse para lograr golpear a Yugito en su sello lo cual logro cortar el acceso del chakra de la bestia de dos colas.

Yugito quedo impresionada no podía creer que el hyuga habia descubierto un punto débil drástico de los jinchurikis. Logra perder su capa de chakra rojo junto con sus colas.

Esta vez neji al ver que Yugito estaba en completa desventaja este nuevamente la ataca con su jutsu celestial de las 64 palmas celestiales logrando derrotar a Yugito haciendo que cayera inconsciente en el suelo de la arena.

Neji respiraba para tranquilizarse al ver que la jinchuriki habia sido derrotada.

El sensor rápidamente interviene al ver que neji se habia detenido al ver que Yugito estaba en el suelo, rápidamente observa que Yugito estaba noqueada lo cual da la señal del ganador.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR ES NEJI HYUGA"*el publico le aplaudía al hyuga prodigo por tal actuación en la arena de combate.

/sector de kages/

Raikage:"no esperaba que el hyuga derrotara asi a Yugito"*impresionado*

Mizukage:"fue muy inteligente de su parte atacarle en el sello"*observando a los demás kages*

El Raikage logra bajar la cabeza estaba muy triste ya que sus dos jinchurikis habían perdido sus peleas y ahora sabia que no estaría en las finales.

Kazekage:"Yo estoy esperando la pelea de mi gaara contra tu hijo hokage, estoy seguro que el será su rival"*risa*

El mizukage y el Raikage rápidamente se molestaron ante ese comentario.

/mientras tanto con los espectadores/

Neji hyuga se retiraba a su sector mientras algunos ninjas de la nube llegaron para llevarse a Yugito.

*en el sector de konoha*

Lee observa cuando llega neji ya que necesitaba pasar por ese pasillo para poder subir al nuevo sector que se les habia asignado.

Lee rápidamente corre y felicita a neji por su victoria.

Tenten:"Neji tu pelea estuvo genial felicidades"!*animando a su compañero*

Rápidamente los demás miembros que se encontraban ahí se le acercan para animarle mientras tanto naruto y hinata comienzan a dirigirse hacia neji.

Hinata se le acerca y abraza a su primo mientras que neji le dice a naruto:"gracias naruto, al principio no estaba muy seguro pero recordé sobre la red del chakra que fluye en el sello lo cual logre bloquear su habilidad de usar el chakra del nibi.

Naruto "buen trabajo neji"*le felicita para retirarse con neji al sector nuevo*

/mientras tanto en el sector nuevo de iwagakure/

Kakko observaba a su rival al jinchuriki de 4 colas.

/en el campo de batalla/

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LA SIGUIENTE BATALLA SERA ENTRE KAKKO VS ROSHI AMBOS NINJAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA ROCA, PORFAVOR ENTRAR A LA ARENA DE COMBATE".

Ambos ninjas se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

Rápidamente los ninjas de Iwa se colocaron en su posición de ataque esperando la señal.

SENSOR:"QUE INICIE EL COMBATE EN 3…..2…..1…EMPIEZEN"*DA LA SEÑAL*

Rápidamente kakko sale corriendo hacia Roshi lo cual saca sus dos espadas para intentar cortarle pero para sorpresa de kakko Roshi utiliza un movimiento de carrera sumamente veloz logrando colocarse enfrente de el.

Roshi:"lo siento kakko pero no tiene caso alargar esta pelea".*le golpea el pecho con su puño logrando que la mano de Roshi se transformara en lava justo en el momento del impacto logrando lanzar al aire a kakko que se encontraba con una quemadura grave lo cual Roshi aparece por encima de el logrando asestarle una patada logrando que cayera fuertemente en el suelo de la arena logrando hacer una grieta tras su caída./bam, crack/

El humo que dejo después de la caída se comenzó a desaparecer dejando ver a kakko inconsciente en el suelo lo cual Roshi le habla al sensor para que le declare como vencedor.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS EL GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA ES ROSHI ENSEGUIDA COMENZARAN LAS PELEAS DEL SIGUIENTE BLOQUE".*SE RETIRA*

/mientras tanto en claro de luna/

Sasuke junto con Zetsu habían logrado llegar a un bosque donde asta el final habia una cueva.

Zetsu:"toma agarra esa antorcha y sígueme estamos cerca".*sasuke rápidamente toma la antorcha y utiliza su jutsu katon para encenderla y sigue a zetsu.*rápidamente llegan a una pared pero Zetsu logra mover un ladrillo lo cual la pared desaparece dejando ver un sarcófago a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos.

De pronto ambos ninjas se detienen al ver un sarcófago donde rápidamente Zetsu observa a sasuke.

Zetsu:"Hemos llegado aquí es donde descansa Madara Uchiha…."*observa a sasuke*

Sasuke comienza a avanzar logrando llegar hacia donde esta el sarcófago logrando abrirlo sin ningún problema.

Rápidamente sasuke logra encontrar sangre lo cual la toma."Oye necesito un sacrificio para traerlo de vuelta".

Zetsu negro:"No hay problema rápidamente se separa del Zetsu blanco lo cual este le dice a sasuke que acabe con el".

Rápidamente sasuke utiliza un genjutsu para inmovilizar al Zetsu blanco lo cual lo toma para el sacrificio.

Sasuke:"Estas seguro de esto, traer de vuelta a madara uchiha, e escuchado demasiado relatos y se me hace algo impresionante que yo sea el que lo traiga de vuelta".*algo nervioso el pelinegro*

Zetsu negro:"Hazlo y obtendrás varias respuestas que buscas además de porque tienes el rinnegan, estoy seguro que madara te dará una misión importante".*sonriendo*

Rápidamente sasuke formo los sellos necesarios como orochimaru le habia enseñado:" **KUCHIYOSE EDO TENSEI"*logra golpear con la palma de su mano al pergamino de pronto aparecen varios diagramas que habia formado después del sello saliendo de el, alrededor del sacrificio.**

Rápidamente pequeños trozos de ceniza y polvo empezaron a rodear al cuerpo del sacrificio dando la forma de la persona a la que buscaban para revivir.

De pronto el ambiente se habia puesto demasiado tenso, hubo un increíble silencio, madara uchiha no habia movido ni un musculo, ni siquiera habia abierto los ojos.

Zetsu y sasuke se miraban uno al otro, ya que creían que el jutsu habia fracasado.

Sasuke lentamente pronuncio su nombre.:"Madara Uchiha".*madara logra oír su nombre lo cual logra abrir sus ojos de color negro para después activar su sharingan*

Sasuke y zetsu negro observaban como madara logra ponerse de pie observando su cuerpo y luego para verles a ambos.

 **Madara Uchiha:"asi que por fin, habia pensado que el crio de nagato habría conseguido crecer….*de pronto comienza a observar sus manos*"Edo Tensei….el jutsu que va en contra del ciclo de la vida y el renacimiento…..*suspira***

Zetsu negro:" Madara, la situación a cambiado totalmente, pero mira a este joven uchiha a despertado el rinnegan y te a resucitado".

 **Madara:"ya veo, es por eso que e revivido en este estado las cosas no fueron de acuerdo al plan, entonces tu controlas este EDO Tensei".*observando a sasuke lo cual este le dice que si***

 **Sasuke:"Soy sasuke Uchiha, e despertado el rinnegan, y Zetsu me hablo de usted y quería confirmar algunas cosas eso es todo….pero además quisiera que me enseñara a utilizar este poder al máximo".***

 **Madara observo al chico mas no dijo ni una palabra sino que se dirigió con Zetsu.**

 **Madara:"donde esta nagato y óbito…"**

 **Zetsu negro:"Óbito junto con nagato crearon la organización Akatsuki, aun no han podido atrapar a ninguna bestia con colas, actualmente hay un torneo mundial shinobi donde ahí están los jinchurikis y los kages, tenia entendido que óbito atacaría ese lugar pero al parecer alguien les hizo frente es posible que ya no este vivo, sin embargo nagato esta en el refugio.**

 **Madara:"de acuerdo iremos por nagato debe utilizar el jutsu de resurrección en mi para regresar ala vida y después de eso iremos a ese dichoso torneo y aplastare a todos".*lo dijo muy amenazante***

 **Madara se dirige al joven uchiha:"dices que te llamas sasuke…que extraño despertaste el rinnegan en 1 solo ojo…tu poder crece cuando esta en ambos…pero bueno iremos por un crio si este no me ayuda lo mataremos, vienes?"*sasuke acepta y rápidamente los 3 se dirigen hacia la salida de esa cueva***

 **Después de encontrar la salida y salir al exterior madara observo que estaban dentro de un escondite ya que salieron de la cueva y ahora se encontraban en medio de un denso bosque.**

 **Madara rápidamente activa el Susano lo cual sasuke se sorprendió al verle con ese poder.*rápidamente los 3 salen del lugar volando dirigiéndose hacia el escondite de Akatsuki***

/MIENTRAS TANTO CON SASUKE UCHIHA DEL FUTURO/

Sasuke aun se encontraba viajando hacia konoha en su halcón, ya habia entrado al país del fuego y estaba muy cerca de llegar a konoha para su sorpresa este comenzó a sentir un chakra inmenso que habia salido de un lugar lejano hacia el oeste lo cual observa algo nervioso hacia ese horizonte.

 **Sasuke del Futuro:"que fue esta sensación, este chakra es inmenso, tengo un mal presentimiento…se esta moviendo demasiado rápido….debería ir a investigar…".**

 **/** MIENTRAS TANTO DE VUELTA AL TORNEO MUNDIAL/

El SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 7 LOGRA LLEGAR A LA ARENA DE COMBATE.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON EL BLOQUE 7, DEIDARA VS SASORI DE LA ARENA ROJA PORFAVOR ENTRAR AL CAMPO DE BATALLA"!

*sector de Sunagakure*

Kankuro se emociono al escuchar que su maestro Sasori entraría en combate.

Temari:"llego el turno de Sasori, estoy casi segura que el ganara el combate".*emocionada*

Pakura y Baki que eran considerados jounin permanecieron junto con los participantes para dar apoyo y para ver mas de cerca los combates.

/nuevo sector de Sunagakure/

Shira:"buena suerte Sasori, llego tu turno de pelear".*se alegra por su combate*

Sasori rápidamente se despide de todos y se dirige a la arena de combate.

/mientras tanto en el sector nuevo de iwagakure/

Kurotsuchi:"buena suerte Deidara-san ojala y ganes".

Deidara se despide de ella y se dirige hacia la arena de combate.

/en la arena de combate/

Rápidamente entra en la arena de combate Sasori con su títere hiruko pero con 4 pergaminos en la espalda. Mientras tanto Deidara también se presenta ante Sasori.

SENSOR:"DAMAS Y CABALLEROS DAREMOS INICIO CON ESTA INCREIBLE BATALLA EN 3…2….1….EMPIEZEN"!*DA LA SEÑAL*

Rápidamente ambos ninjas toman su distancia rápidamente.

Deidara:"oye no es necesario que te escondas en ese títere, ya e visto tus movimientos contra kitsuchi, te enseñare mi arte explosivo"!*sonriendo*

Sasori:(su arte explosivo…interesante…)*adentro de la marioneta pensaba en las palabras recién que dijo Deidara*

Sasori:*risa*"estas ciego, pero era de esperarse de alguien que llamas arte a la arcilla con la que juegas"*haciendo enfadar a Deidara*

Deidara:"te enseñare el verdadero arte en este momento"!*le grito*

Para su sorpresa rápidamente Sasori utilizo el primer ataque, comienza a lanzar varias agujas envenenadas a una velocidad rápida hacia Deidara pero este logra retroceder logrando dar varios saltos evadiendo las agujas con éxito.

De pronto Deidara logra lanzar varias arañas explosivas las cuales se dirigían hacia Sasori.

Sasori comienza a reírse y comienza a atacar las arañas desde distancia.*con el brazo mecánico mejorado logra lanzar varios kunais logrando matar las arañas haciendo que explotaran*booom*booom**booom**boom*

Deidara desde atrás observaba la escena:"entonces Sasori que te parece mi arte ya que tu juegas con muñecos"*risa*

Sasori:"es demasiado pronto para llamar lo que haces arte"*dijo mientras destruía las ultimas arañas de arcilla**booom**booom**booom*

Deidara:(es mejor de lo que pensaba)"Rápidamente Deidara logra lanzar unas cuantas arañas mas de arcillas lo cual Sasori se molesta y intenta acabar con ellas rápidamente pero para su sorpresa de pronto recibe un impacto*booom* y otros 3*booom**boooom*booom*

La marioneta de hiruko habia logrado ser destruida haciendo que este saliera de ella rápidamente. Al salir Sasori observo que Deidara habia creado varios pájaros de arcillo que estaban en el cielo detrás de el que el habia ignorado.

Sasori:"mas explosivos, debí haberlo previsto"*suspira* de Pronto logra sacar de su espalda un pergamino y lo utiliza logrando invocar a la marioneta komushi.

Rápidamente Sasori utiliza la marioneta y esta comienza a utilizar la arena de hierro.

Sasori:"arena de hierro liberada"!* Rápidamente la arena de hierro comenzó a formarse logrando crear unas estacas de hierro filosas que rápidamente cayeron sobre todas las arañas y pájaros de arcilla que Deidara habia creado logrando destruirlas por completo*booooom* El piso comenzó a destruirse por completo logrando levantar demasiado polvo en el lugar.

Deidara habia logrado escapar de la arena de hierro a tiempo y este observa a Sasori algo serio.

Deidara:"interesante eres muy talentoso Sasori, pero aun asi no me superaras tan fácil, acabemos con esto ahora te enseñare mi arte al máximo"*risa* Rápidamente este toma arcilla de sus manos y rápidamente comienza a crear un dragon gigante de larga cola con capacidad de vuelo EL C2. Rápidamente Deidara logra subirse en su lomo lo cual el dragon comienza a volar mientras que Sasori ahora se encontraba en el suelo junto con su marioneta que utiliza la arena de hierro.

Mientras que Deidara volaba por encima de Sasori con el dragon este rápidamente creo una enorme estatua con forma huma que tiene los brazos cruzados rápidamente Deidara solamente sonríe y arroja de manera descendente el C3.

Sasori no sabia lo que le esperaba pero para su sorpresa este rápidamente atrajo su marioneta y comienza a cubrirse con la arena de hierro sabia que se trataba de un jutsu especial de Deidara.

Deidara:"adiós Sasori de la arena roja, Katsu"!*LA BOMBA DEL C3 LOGRA EXTENDER SUS BRAZOS Y AL MOMENTO QUE CAYO CERCA DE LA ARENA DE HIERRO QUE CUBRIA A SASORI LOGRA EXPLOTAR**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

TODA LA ARENA DE COMBATE ESTABA CUBIERTA DE HUMO, ALGUNOS PEDAZOS DE LA ARENA SALIERON VOLANDO, INCLUSO LOS KAGES CREYERON QUE ESA EXPLOSION PUDO HABER CAUSADO HERIDOS ENTRE LAS GRADAS PERO AL PARECER ALGUNOS NINJAS INTERVINIERON LOGRANDO INVOCAR MUROS DE AGUA, TIERRA.

El humo comenzaba a desvanecerse los arboles que habían agregado estaban completamente destruidos mientras que el rio que se habia agregado al campo ahora habia un enorme cráter en el mientras que la zona rocosa quedaban escombros y algunas piedras chicas, la explosión devasto toda la arena además de que no habia señales de Sasori en el lugar.

Deidara:"hahaha, te lo dije mi arte es superior a tu patético juego de muñecos".*de pronto el humo comenzó a desaparecer completamente dejando ver a un Sasori sentado en unas piedras observando a Deidara algo molesto*

Sasori:"oye quien dijo que ya as ganado este combate, lograste destruir solamente mi marioneta mas yo sigo aquí".*saca el tercer pergamino en su espalda*

Sasori:"JUTSU SECRETO BLANCO, DIEZ MARIONETAS DE CHIKAMATSU"!*grito*

Rápidamente Sasori logra invocar las 10 famosas marionetas de chikamatsu.

Rápidamente aparecen las 10 marionetas llevando consigo túnicas blancas.

 **Uno** : De las diez obras maestras de Monzaemon es la físicamente más fuerte, su forma es similar es la de una especie de Oni japonés, azul oscuro y con cuernos.

 **Dos** : Es una marioneta muy resistente, con una pesada armadura y cara que recuerda a la de un animal. Su modo de ataque es aprisionar a un gran número de enemigos con multitud de brazos extensibles y lanzar bolas de madera con sellos explosivos desde cuatro tubos en su boca para rematarles.

 **Tres** : Tiene un orbe de cristal en la boca con el que realiza un sofisticado ninjutsu. Este orbe se lanza sobre el oponente y al vuelo se convierte en una cabeza de marioneta con aspecto de león que muerde y aprisiona a su víctima contra una pared o similar, inhibe su chakra e impide que use técnicas.

 **Cuatro** : Forma la parte superior de la técnica _Sanbō Kyūkai_ ( _doctrina mística de Buda_ ) con **seis** y **ocho** , lleva la marca de _Buda_ en su boca

 **Cinco** : Es la más pequeña de las marionetas, lucha mediante ataques combinados junto a **nueve.** De su rostro desplegable salen unas poderosas espadas de chakra giratorias como una sierra capaces de derrotar a un gran numero de enemigos con facilidad.

 **Seis:** Forma la parte inferior izquierda de Sanbo Kyūkai con cuatro y ocho, lleva la marca de actos en su boca.

 **Siete:** Tiene un par de grandes espadas que usa en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su forma es la de una mujer con pelo rojo y peinado similar al de Tenten.

 **Ocho:** Forma la porción derecha mas baja de Sanbo Kyūkai con cuatro y seis, lleva la marca sacerdote en su boca.

 **Nueve:** Esta marioneta trabaja en conjunto con cinco para atacar. Junta una de sus manos, extensible gracias a una cadena, a la de cinco y lanza contra sus enemigos con efecto yo-yo. Al trabajar en conjunto el poder destructivo de estas marionetas es bastante devastador logrando derrotar a un gran numero de adversarios en cuestión de segundos. Tiene cierto parecido con orochimaru.

 **Diez:** Su forma básica de ataque es lanzarse contra el enemigo golpeándolo con su cabeza para luego liberar cinco letales cables con afiladas púas por cinco huecos en su cabeza. Es notable su capacidad para combatir con las piernas realizando combos de patadas antes de lanzar sus devastadores pinchos contra un enemigo.

Deidara quedo molesto al ver que Sasori habia quedado intacto solamente habia logrado destruir su marioneta pero para sorpresa Sasori ahora habia invocado 10 marionetas y estaban listas para atacarle en cualquier momento.

Rápidamente Sasori comienza a mover sus dedos haciendo que las marionetas numero 4, 6 y 8 se colocaran en una formación triangular , logran crear un poderoso tornado lo cual rápidamente Deidara comienza a ser absorbido mientras que el dragon rápidamente fue también absorbido por el jutsu lo cual rápidamente las marionetas logran dispararle a ambos logrando que chocaran contra la pared a una velocidad impresionante lo cual logran destruir una parte*booom*

Rápidamente Sasori manda la marioneta numero 7 la mujer la cual ella rápidamente con sus dos espadas logra herir el hombro de Deidara lo cual este logra saltar hacia atrás para evitar otro ataque.

SASORI:"He ganado con mi arte Deidara"*sonriendo*

Pero para su sorpresa la mujer marioneta logra atacarle cuerpo a cuerpo logrando herirle mas y mas hasta que este cayo al suelo. Rápidamente la mujer toma las dos espadas y logra enterrarlas al cuerpo de Deidara.

DEIDARA:" AUN NO E PERDIDO SASORI, ESTO SOLO ES EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA PELEA"*risa*

Pero para sorpresa de Sasori que observaba desde lejos, vio que era un clon de arcilla lo cual rápidamente retiro su marioneta de ahí ya que después de eso exploto*booom*

El verdadero Deidara rápidamente sale del lomo del pájaro que se encontraba inconsciente.

Deidara:"esto es solo uno de mis talentos que te a parecido, creíste que habías ganado"*risa*"Si hubiera perdido de esa manera prefería explotarme ami mismo"*mas risa*"Lo has hecho difícil, pero ahora la verdadera pelea empieza observando a Sasori y a sus 10 marionetas".

Sasori:"hmp…"*observando a su rival…*

/BASE DE AKATSUKI/

Mientras tanto en la base de Akatsuki nagato se encontraba con konan ellos decidieron no participar aun en la pelea que seria en el torneo mundial shinobi.*booom*

Nagato:"que fue ese ruido"*algo nervioso* Konan rápidamente se dirige hacia el lugar que escucharon la explosión pero para su sorpresa el techo de donde ellos estaban comenzó a destruirse por un Susano enorme que al dejar un hueco desaparece y logran entrar 3 Ninjas.

Nagato:"pero si es Zetsu, y ellos dos son….uchihas….."*sorprendido*

 **Madara Uchiha:"tiempo sin verte nagato, soy madara uchiha, e venido para que me regreses ala vida y terminar con el proyecto del ojo de luna, al parecer aun no pueden llevarlo acabo, utiliza el gedo Rinne Tensei en mi y me ocupare del resto…."*observando a konan y nagato***

 **Nagato:"me niego a ayudarte, ya e pasado por varios problemas a causa de ese jutsu dudo que tu puedas ser la clave de todo esto"*algo nervioso***

 **Madara observa a konan y este le dice a sasuke:"encárgate de la chica sasuke…yo me are cargo de nagato, al parecer me ha traicionado".*suspira***

 **Zetsu rápidamente se aparta logrando ocultarse entre las sombras para ver la batalla que se desataría en unos momentos.**

 **NARRADOR(MISAEL):"HOLA A TODOS VAYA LAMENTO LA DEMORA PERO E TENIDO ALGUNOS PROBLEMAS CON MI NET, LO LAMENTO PERO YA ESTA ARREGLADA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE MIERCOLES NO SE LO PIERDAN, AL PARECER DEIDARA Y SASORI TENDRAN UN GRAN COMBATE ADEMAS DE QUE AHORA MADARA A REVIVIDO EN EDO TENSEI Y PIENSA COMPLETAR EL TSUKYOMI INFINITO, ACASO SERA DETENIDO POR NUESTROS NINJAS O TERMINARA CUMPLIENDO SU OBJETIVO? UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A ITACHI UCHIHA QUE HA SEGUIDO ESTE FIC Y HA SUBIDO 32 CAPITULOS EN SU CANAL DE YOUTUBE www . /watch?v=7RCbh2K-qmQ Gracias itachi**

 **Tambien quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que siguen este fic y que les a agradado si tienen alguna idea para mejorarlo ya sea un combate o alguna escena porfavor pónganlo en los reviews con gusto lo leere y lo tendre en cuenta gracias a todos los lectores, saludos desde mexico. El fic aun continua.**


	36. Capitulo 36: La pelea de los dioses

_**Narrador:"Hola a todos, desde este momento cambiare la escritura de este fanfic, tratare de mejorarla en todos los sentidos y es posible que próximamente corrija algunos errores de los primeros capítulos asta el ultimo, lamento no haber podido subir el capitulo numero 36, no les mentiré accidentalmente se perdieron varios capítulos que ya estaban adelantados, y pues las ideas se me habian ido para volver a empezar, e tomado la decisión de seguir esta historia ya que le e dado una repasada y creo que es agradable hasta cierto punto, gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido este fanfic asta el final no los decepcionare nuevamente un saludo enorme desde mexico**_

 _ **Att: Misael**_

Capitulo 36: La pelea de los Dioses Ninjas TEMPORADA 4 CAPITULO 1.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la base Akatsuki, Sasuke y Madara estaban listos para iniciar el ataque hacia Nagato y Konan, estos últimos mantenían algo de distancia de aquellos uchihas. Madara comienza a caminar lentamente seguido por sasuke.

Madara empieza a ver que nagato estaba listo para hacerle frente a pesar de su estado actual.

"Nagato, no me dejas alternativa, tendré que recuperar mis ojos a la fuerza"-exclamo madara mientras rápidamente empieza a correr y utiliza unos sellos de mano rápidos.

" **Jutsu bolas de fuego"!-exclamo Madara.**

Rápidamente madara logra lanzar 4 grandes bolas de fuego a una corta distancia entre el y Nagato.

"Konan aléjate!"-exclamo nagato mientras este solamente sonria.

Las bolas de fuego estaban a punto de impactarle cuando de pronto aparece el camino Deva logrando desviar las bolas de fuego logrando impactarse en la zona que se encontraban.*booom**booom**boom*booom*

"nagato debemos huir"-exclamo konan pero nagato se negaba.

Gracias al ataque recién, se habia logrado levantar una cortina de humo que poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, dejando ver que el camino Deva habia logrado desviar el jutsu de madara.

Nagato aprovecho el momento y habia logrado reunir suficiente chakra lo cual lo utilizo para invocar a los demás caminos del dolor.

Konan se sorprendió bastante al ver que nagato pelearía enserio contra ese sujeto, algo dentro de ella le decía que esta pelea no terminaría bien, konan comenzó a preocuparse, logrando recordar su pelea cuando intentaron atacar konoha, los ojos de ella empezaron a estar entristecidos.

"Nagato, por favor prométeme que a ese ninja lo vencerás"!-dijo en un tono preocupada konan.

Nagato gira su cabeza para verle y decirle lo siguiente.

"Tranquilízate konan, todo saldrá bien, ya olvidaste que yo poseo estos ojos, yo ganare esta pelea"!-exclamo nagato.

Sasuke logra alcanzar a madara y logra colocarse a su lado.

" Sasuke, no permitas que aquella chica interfiera en mi pelea con nagato, debo regresar ala vida cueste lo que cueste"-dijo madara en un tono serio mientras activaba el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.

Madara rápidamente logra dar un gran salto pero este fue rápidamente interceptado por uno de los caminos del dolor, se trataba del camino humano, este habia logrado acercarse demasiado a madara lo cual comienza a atacarle con taijutsu lo cual el uchiha rápidamente bloqueaba ala perfección cada ataque. Rápidamente en un descuido del camino del dolor, madara logra lanzarle una patada logrando que cayera fuertemente al suelo, madara rápidamente logra descender logrando sujetar al camino humano, en ese momento debajo de la tierra algo se movía logrando llamar la atención de madara, de pronto logra salir un ciempiés gigante, en ese momento madara logra soltar al camino humano para darse unos saltos hacia atrás logrando evadir sus ataques.

Este rápidamente observa al ciempiés gigante y lanza una bola gigantesca de fuego, pero de pronto aparece el camino del dolor preta que logra colocar sus manos enfrente del ataque logrando absorberlo sin dificultad.

Madara observaba la habilidad de ese sujeto mientras que de pronto por arriba aparece el camino asura, este rápidamente transforma su brazo en un arma de misiles, sin previo aviso rápidamente los activa y comienza a lanzarlos hacia madara lo cual logra esquivarles demasiado fácil.*booom**booom**booom**booom**booom*

Las rocas del lugar comenzaron a destruirse por el impacto recién de los ataques, madara logra sonreír un poco y este rápidamente utiliza un jutsu rápido lo cual era un jutsu de invocación logrando invocar su Gunbai.(abanico herramienta ninja)

Madara toma su Gunbai y observaba en los alrededores, muy cerca de el están los caminos preta, asura, humano, animal y Deva.

Madara solamente reía, el primero en atacar fue el camino humano que se lanzo corriendo tratando de atacar a madara físicamente pero madara rápidamente toma con fuerza su Gunbai y comienza a agitarlo fuertemente esperando que el camino humano estuviera lo bastante cerca. El camino humano logra acercarse lo suficiente intentado golpear a madara con su puño cerrado lo cual madara rápidamente utiliza el Gunbai para crear un torbellino de viento logrando empujar al camino humano, en ese momento madara utiliza unos sellos de mano con su mano izquierda logrando lanzar sus llamas de fuego logrando combinarlo con el torbellino de viento logrando atacar al camino humano, rápidamente el camino preta se apresura para absorber el fuego.

Madara logra percatarse a tiempo de la habilidad de ese camino por lo tanto logra sacar su Kama sin que se diera cuenta el enemigo lo cual al momento que este intento absorber el jutsu con la palma de sus manos, madara logra deslizar su Kama logrando atraparlo impidiendo su movimiento.

Madara rápidamente al ver que el camino preta estaba inmóvil se apresuro logrando correr rápidamente hacia el camino preta y logrando asestarle una gran patada seguida por varios golpes logrando acabar con el, mientras que el camino humano se quemaba por el torbellino.

"Jajajaaj"-reía madara al ver que las marionetas de nagato estaban siendo derrotadas.

"Nagato, que patético poder tienes, con esto no podrás vencerme, es mas creo que llego la hora de terminar con este juego"!-exclamo Madara mientras guardaba su Gunbai en su espalda y comienza a realizar sellos de jutsu de mano rápida.

" **Jutsu secreto de madera, Mundo de arboles"!-exclamo madara fuertemente**

Rápidamente todo el lugar comenzó a temblar causando que la superficie tuviera un cambio drástico, rápidamente comenzaron a aparecer varios enormes arboles en el lugar, se comenzaron a levantar mientras se formaba un bosque muy denso, de pronto las ramas de los arboles junto con las raíces de algunos comenzaron a capturar a los restantes caminos dejándolos completamente inmóviles, konan habia logrado rescatar al verdadero nagato logrando protegerlo, el camino Deva habia logrado desviar todos los arboles gracias a su habilidad de gravedad, madara comenzó a dirigirse hacia el rápidamente.

Madara saltaba en rama tras rama hasta llegar donde se encontraba el camino Deva por lo cual logra dar un salto y golpea directamente al camino Deva haciendo que este lograra caer estampándose hacia varios arboles*booooooom*

Madara no se tuvo este nuevamente comenzó a saltar a distancia y comenzó a correr para rematar al camino Deva logrando el mismo resultado, el camino Deva permanecía en el suelo mientras que madara comienza a caminar lentamente hacia el.

Cuando madara se acerco hacia el camino Deva este logra darle una secuencia de golpes y patadas dejándolo nuevamente en el suelo.

"Te acabare con esto"-dijo madara mientras activaba el poder del Susanoo logrando atraparle y logra utilizar la espada del Susano para acabar con el camino Deva.

Sasuke solamente observaba las habilidades del legendario dios ninja de los uchihas en verdad estaba demasiado sorprendido, sasuke aprovecho que los caminos estaban atrapados para destruirles con su ráfaga de chidori.

"ahora solo falta el verdadero"-dijo madara mientras buscaba al restante logrando encontrarles y dar un gran salto.

"ahí viene, konan huye por favor"-dijo nagato lentamente mientras madara logra llegar hacia ellos de un salto.

Madara empieza a aplaudir a nagato dejándolos nerviosos a los dos shinobis.

"Felicidades nagato, cumpliste con tu verdadero propósito y ahora es tiempo de que mueras"-dijo madara con una mirada siniestra.

Nagato solamente hace un gesto retador hacia madara, konan rápidamente se coloca a su lado.

Sasuke rápidamente logra apresurarse logrando llegar a la escena ahora eran 2 vs 2.

"Sasuke no permitas que aquella chica interfiera en mis planes"-dijo madara a sasuke mientras este sacaba su Katana lista para cortar ala shinobi.

"Konan ten cuidado ambos ninjas son muy peligrosos"-dijo nagato mientras que konan estaba lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

Nagato rápidamente vio con mucha incredulidad no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, eso lo hizo entrar en ira.

"madara Uchiha, no soy un peón tuyo después de todo lo que e hecho!"-grito fuertemente nagato, en ese instante madara suelta una gran carcajada pero saca un kunai de su bolsa para correr rápidamente hacia nagato.

En este instante konan rápidamente prepara sus papeles lo cual rápidamente tomaron forma de unos shurikens, estos fueron lanzados rápidamente hacia madara pero sasuke logra intervenir a tiempo logrando dirigirse hacia konan mientras nagato y uchiha madara se dirigían al lado derecho.

Madara logra alcanzar a nagato y trata de encajarle el kunai pero para su sorpresa nagato también saco un kunai de su bolsa logrando que ambas armas chocaran.

Ambos comenzaron un ataque feroz bloqueando e esquivando, madara observaba a nagato fijamente de pronto este comenzó a empujar su kunai mas fuerte empujando a nagato hacia atrás haciendo que este retrocediera bastante hacia el suelo.

"Nagato, morirás si peleas conmigo, no estas a mi altura, no tienes mas cuerpos que vendrán a rescatarte, tu amiga esta acorralada con mi aliado, además tus ultimas armas están en tu bolsa negra, estas en tus ultimas condiciones"!-exclamo fuertemente madara.

Nagato por impulso de furia rápidamente suelta una de sus manos que sostenía el kunai para lograr golpear fuertemente a madara haciéndolo que retrocediera bastante.

"No me derrotaras tan fácil, soy difícil de vencer madara"!-dijo un nagato con una sonrisa en su cara tras haber golpeado a madara haciéndolo que quedara algo satisfecho.

Nuevamente ambos ninjas entraron en combate lanzándose varios golpes de taijutsu y ninjutsus.

Mientras tanto konan habia logrado formar sus alas de papel logrando dirigirse volando hacia sasuke lo cual este quedo bastante impresionado pero aun asi este logra atacarle ferozmente con su chidori mientras que esta se protegía bastante bien.*booom*

Konan salió disparada logrando suspirar fuertemente.

Sasuke nuevamente se acerco hacia konan logrando demostrarle su mirada fría ante ella lo cual konan quedo algo perturbada ante la situación que ahora se encontraban.

De pronto sasuke logra sorprenderse ya que el suelo que estaba pisando habian varios papeles pero con sellos explosivos logrando explotar*booooom*boooom*booom*boooom

"Lo logre"!-dijo konan logrando emocionarse al pensar que le habia vencido, se habría formado una gran cortina de humo alrededor del lugar donde sasuke se encontraba.

De pronto una flecha morada fue disparada desde la cortina de humo logrando atravesar a konan haciendo que este cayera fuertemente al suelo, la sangre caía desde la gran herida que tenia.

El humo comenzó a despejarse dejando ver al susanoo de sasuke logrando desaparecer haciendo que este se acercara a konan lentamente.

Sasuke se acerca y ve a konan sufriendo ante la gran herida que tenia ya que la flecha aun seguía en su cuerpo, konan con todas sus fuerzas logra removerla pero al hacerlo da un gran grito de dolor cayendo al suelo fuertemente.

Mientras tanto con madara y nagato, este ultimo resistía los golpes y los jutsus de madara, pero estaba perdiendo bastante chakra, mientras mas avanzaba la pelea, nagato mas tosía logrando toser una cantidad grande de sangre.

Madara habia logrado percatarse de la situación lo cual este decide parar y entrar en una ultima charla con el shinobi de la lluvia.

"Nagato no tienes mucho tiempo, tu cuerpo esta a punto de colapsar"-dijo madara cuando fue interrumpido por nagato.

"Madara ya te lo dije no voy a rendirme…al menos que te lleve conmigo, no me hagas….que….te lo repita"-dijo nagato respirando fuertemente este rápidamente intenta dirigirse hacia madara cuando de pronto perdió el control de su cuerpo lo cual estaba apunto de caer al suelo, pero madara logra sostenerlo logrando tomarlo del cuello y alzarlo.

"el tiempo de juego a terminado nagato te lo advertí, no estas a mi altura y menos en el estado en que me encuentro actualmente"-dijo madara mientras presionaba fuertemente el cuello de nagato haciendo que este poco a poco perdiera la fuerza restante que le quedaba, madara logra lanzarlo fuertemente al suelo logrando destruir el área por el gran impacto de fuerza que este puso en el ataque.

Zetsu negro logra salir de su escondite logrando fusionarse con el cuerpo grave de nagato logrando mover sus manos fácilmente.

"Llego la hora, en cuanto regrese a la vida iremos por los bijuu"-exclamo fuertemente madara mientras que sasuke se retiraba de la vista de konan ya que esta también estaba gravemente herida.

Zetsu comenzó a formar los sellos del jutsu Rinne Tensei logrando a la perfección el jutsu logrando con éxito la resurrección de madara. Zetsu rápidamente se separa del cuerpo de nagato logrando tomar los dos rinnegan logrando dárselos a su amo lo cual este rápidamente se los coloca logrando dar una gran sonrisa siniestra.

"Madara, actualmente los jinchurikis se encuentran en un torneo creado por las 5 naciones ninjas, ahí están casi todos los shinobis mas poderosos y batallan para descubrir quien será el ganador"-dijo zetsu logrando fusionarse con el zetsu blanco.

Madara volteo su mirada a sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, me dirigiré a aquel lugar donde presencio unas grandes cantidades de chakra, vienes a la diversión?- pregunto madara mientras aparece el Susano a su alrededor, sasuke camina hacia el lo cual ambos rápidamente partieron de aquel lugar dejando ala suerte a konan y nagato.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto de regreso al combate de Sasori de la arena contra Deidara.

*booooooom* Para sorpresa de Deidara una marioneta habia logrado llenarse de varios papeles bombas logrando atacarle desprevenido haciendo que Deidara cayera fuertemente en el suelo tras haberse descuidado, las restantes marionetas de Sasori rápidamente le acorralaron pero Deidara no daba señal que continuaría.

"El combate a finalizado, ganador Sasori de la Arena Roja"-exclamo el sensor del bloque 7 logrando que retiraran a Deidara que se encontraba inconsciente mientras Sasori le observaba logrando retirarse de la arena de combate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/sector de los kages/

"vaya, fue una impresionante batalla"-dijo el Raikage mientras sus demás compañeros admiraban la habilidad de Sasori.

"Sasori es muy fuerte, no tengo duda alguna que el y gaara son nuestras esperanzas en este lugar"-dijo el kazekage.

Los demás kages estaban al pendiente del combate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"SIGUIENTE BATALLA KAJIKA VS KILLER BEE, ENTRAR EN LA ARENA DE COMBATE"-grito fuertemente el sensor del bloque 7.

Ambos contrincantes se dirigieron rápidamente en el campo de batalla, estaban listos para atacar en cuanto iniciara.

"3….2…1…..A pelear"!-exclamo el sensor, rápidamente ambos ninjas se dirigieron corriendo hacia ellos a atacarse.

Kajika rápidamente utiliza su espada y intenta darle un gran corte a Killer bee pero este logra saltar logrando evadir el ataque, rápidamente toma uno de sus chuchillos logrando realizar con éxito varios cortes a Kajika logrando que este retrocediera herido.

"Maldito"!-exclamo Kajika pero Killer bee rápidamente logra girar media vuelta logrado soltar un gran golpe en la cara a Kajika logrando lanzarlo fuertemente en el aire, Killer bee aprovecha la oportunidad y lanza 2 cuchillos con el elemento rayo en el logrando impactar directamente en el cuerpo de Kajika haciendo que este gritara del dolor.

"Oh yeah, lo e tostado a ese pescadin"!-rapeaba bee mientras Kajika caía al suelo fuertemente, bee rápidamente se le aproxima logrando asestarle un gran golpe en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre, logrando rematarlo con un golpe de codo haciendo que Kajika perdiera el conocimiento.

"LA BATALLA A TERMINADO EL GANADOR ES KILLER BEE"!-EXCLAMO EL SENSOR DEL BLOQUE 7. Los ninjas de la neblina rápidamente se dirigieron a por el mientras que Killer bee regresaba saltando hacia su sector.

El sensor del bloque 7 se retira mientras el sensor del ultimo bloque 8 hace su presencia este rápidamente llega aplaudiendo.

"En Hora buena a todos los participantes, daremos inicio a la batalla"-decía el sensor del 8ctavo bloque

"Sumash vs Matsuri, entrar al campo de batalla"-exclamo el sensor logrando que la gente gritara de la emoción ya que la batalla estaría apunto de empezar y pronto avanzarían a las siguientes rondas.

El ninja de la aldea de la roca y la ninja de la aldea de la arena ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla.

"Prepárensen 3….2….1….Inicien"!-exclamo el sensor del 8cto bloque.

Sumash rápidamente lanza varios shurikens a Matsuri lo cual esta rápidamente utiliza su jutsu de viento logrando derribarlos a tiempo sin ser tocada.

"es muy veloz, debo tener cuidado que no me atrape debajo de la tierra"-pensaba Matsuri mientras le lanzaba algunos kunais.

Los kunais rápidamente se dirigieron hacia Sumash pero este logra desviarlos con su kunai, pero en el ultimo segundo logra descuidarse logrando que le impactara uno en la pierna lo cual le molesto bastante, rápidamente se lo quita pero en ese momento Matsuri ya habia tomado su herramienta ninja, Johyo logrando lanzar la cuerda, rápidamente el ninja de la roca toca el suelo logrando levantar una pared de tierra logrando evitar ser capturado, rápidamente este logra saltar hacia atrás para atacar con proyectiles de piedra a Matsuri lo cual logra cruzar sus brazos logrando protegerse del ataque.

Esta logra caer fuertemente al suelo, en ese momento Sumash utiliza sellos de mano para intentar enterrarla como lo hizo con Kiba pero en el ultimo momento Matsuri observo que habia un kunai muy cerca de el lo cual lanza su onda de choque de aire logrando impactar al kunai que fue disparado con una alta velocidad logrando impactar en las manos de Sumash logrando herirlo.

"Aahhhhhhh"!-grito del dolor el ninja, Matsuri logra dirigirse hacia el logrando soltarle una serie de golpes hasta que logra derribarlo, el ninja de la roca estaba totalmente derrotado.

Matsuri comenzaba a respirar fuertemente pero al notar que ya no se movía su contrincante le hizo señal al sensor del bloque 8 lo cual este se dirigió hacia Sumash y declaro a la ganadora.

"FELICITACIONES A MATSURI ES LA GANADORA DE ESTA PELEA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS LA 2DA PELEA IZUMI UCHIHA PASA AUTOMATICAMENTE DANDO FIN A LA RONDA 2 DEL TORNEO MUNDIAL SHINOBI.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rápidamente los kages vieron la hoja de los resultados de los ganadores y pasaron a Darui.

 **Bloque 1.(a)**

Gaara

Akatsuchi

 **Bloque 2.(b)**

Naruto Namikaze

Darui

 **Bloque 3.(c)**

Shira de la arena.

Kurotsuchi.

 **Bloque 4.(d)**

Omoi

Kisame

 **Bloque 5.(e)**

Chojuro

Han

 **Bloque 6.(f)**

Neji Hyuga

Roshi

 **Bloque 7.(g)**

Sasori

Killer bee

 **Bloque 8.(H)**

Matsuri

Izumi uchiha.

1 - Garra vs Naruto - - - Darui vs Akatsuchi 2.

3 - Shira vs Kisame - - - Omoi vs Kurotsuchi 4.

5-Han vs Neji - - -Roshi vs Chojuro 6.

7- Sasori vs Izumi Uchiha - - - Matsuri vs Killer bee8.

"Entonces asi seran los combates de octavos de final me parece perfecto"-dijo el Raikage mientras hacia un puño con su mano.

"es verdad al parecer los siguientes combates seran mas estupendos en verdad estamos esperando con ansias la pelea de nuestros hijos verdad hokage dono-dijo el kazekage viendo al hokage de konoha.

"asi es, no solo el de ellos si no el que sera convertirá el campeón de las 5 naciones"-dijo minato con una sonrisa.

"Mis chicos vencerán"-exclamo Onoki.

"Olvidan que esta Kisame en esa lista y chojuro ellos pueden ser los finalistas"-dijo el mizukage con una carcajada.

"además son las 2 de la tarde a las 3 daran inicio los octavos de final"-dijo el Raikage haciendo una mirada seria a sus compañeros kages.

Rapidamente los 5 kages desaparecen entrando ala arena de combate para dar un aviso.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hola a todos un saludo desde mexico a todos los lectores que han seguido este fanfic espero unos Reviews respecto a este nuevo capitulo en verdad gracias por leerlo si os interesa un combate en especial porfavor coméntenlo y lo tratare de hacer largo y increíble para ustedes los lectores esta vez are un saludo especial a todos.**

 **Saludos a:" 0jose0, Aldevar, Alex601, Arietis Namikaze, Davidc20officialWritter, EvilRegalNeoQueen, Gotic, Hinaru16241, Ian Valencia, JoseTk, Kal465, LEDN, Leonelj5, Miguel Arenas, Naya-Ann, ObitoTeorias, OurborusDarkness, PEINUZUMAKI312, Skr3am, Tsuki-chan 99, Vali Lucifer D.E.B, ZKARYX, ZZAnzu, Zabuza99, Zequixd15, , chiok44, cristinacc, ferrur, fershadg, gohanssjgod, hadez1583, hikari1992, hugois36, jmedrano310797, jonatanantonio, kiritos, , mitusko usagi, .31149, spark297, yami toshiki y pos soy itachi a aquellos que le han puesto en favorite gracias a todos ustedes seguire con esta historia.**

 **Espero que hagan click en follower los nuevos para el siguiente capitulo saludos desde mexico.**


End file.
